La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: La llegada de Sakura a Suna es un tanto inesperada para Gaara, mas que nada por que no quería revivir sus sentimientos hacia la kunoichi sin planearlo "El amor no se planea, lo sabías?" Claro que lo sabía y aún así le duele, y si ella no lo quiere? Pues... no lo sabrá hasta gritarlo, gritarlo tan fuerte que todo Suna lo oiga! Suna y Sakura, su Kazekage se ha enamorado!- GaaSaku.
1. Suna

Haro! Bueno, prometí, técnicamente hablando, un fic GaaSaku, y déjenme decirles que estoy súper emocionada por escribir esto. Lo situé antes de Konoha Shinden, osea la novela gráfica de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, pero que lástima! Por que en mi Universo tan bello y crack, el NaruHina no existe ni de casualidad.

Es un gran guiño en la primera parte a Gaara Hiden, la novela de él precisamente. Está re desordenado en comparación con el orden cronológico que le dio Kishimoto, es luego de la cuarta guerra, reemplazando a Gaara Hiden y antes de otro fic que tengo en proceso, después de el fic en proceso viene la versión de The Last y por último Konoha Shinden! Así explico un poco el tema... Disfruten mi amoroso y arenoso GaaSaku!

0-0

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic es mio.

...

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

.

.

.

 _"La guerra culminó, Konoha celebró la victoria y va reconstruyéndose de a poco._

 _Amigos, aliados, enemigos. La alianza de Sunagakure y Konohagakure fue establecida definitivamente cuando Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru unieron sus vidas, era época de bodas, la primavera de la juventud estaba acabando, para ser pronto una vida tranquila._

 _En Suna, el actual Kazekage es presionado para conseguir esposa, y su opinión acaso no importaba? Según Temari, el amor nace solo, no se puede forzar, así que mientras, Gaara se distrae recibiendo a la nueva embajadora de Konoha elegida por el Hokage: Haruno Sakura."_

-0-0-

 _ **"Suna"**_

...

\- Bienvenida Sakura, es un gusto volver a verla- esa calma y la arrastrada voz de Gaara jamás cambiaría, estaba muy segura de eso.

\- Muchas gracias, lo mismo digo, no lo veo desde la boda de su hermana.

Pues claro, su trabajo no le da mucho tiempo para visitas, Kakashi es igual.

\- Ven, vamos a mi oficina.

Recorrieron un largo trecho donde apenas se cruzó palabra, incluso Sakura notó que mas de un shinobi le teme al Kazekage. Respeta, pero también teme.

Inusual? No, todo lo contrario, años siendo un despiadado muchacho dejó una impresión fuerte en la gente, Gaara lo entendía. Luego su esfuerzo dio frutos como actual líder de la aldea. Pero a el pasado nada lo cambia.

Por un lado, Sakura comprende el estatus de él, solo mucho tiempo, dolido, abandonado sin rumbo, una sensación algo desconocida para quien creció con padres amorosos. Sin dudas, era externamente entendible. Hasta ahí.

El dolor no experimentado por ella complicaba una buena relación, una buena charla, un buen momento entre ambos. Sus amigos habían entablado lazos con Gaara, mas allá de sufrir y correr, que pasaba si decía algo fuera de lugar que lo enojara u ofendiera? Los padres son una parte importante en su vida, cosa que él desconoce. Hablar tanto de ellos revivirá un llanto escondido? No podría con la culpa.

\- Pasa- cerró la puerta con sorna, fue a su escritorio quitando papeles de cajones, acomodándolos cerca suyo entre él y Sakura.

\- Mi informe debe estar listo cada tres días, actualizado y enviado a Kakashi, que espera.

Ambos sabían que lo último que Kakashi piensa es en el informe, pero no ríen.

\- Claro que podrás moverte por Suna con libertad, se te será asignado un guía, compañero, guardaespaldas o como quieras llamarlo.

Su típica y abrumadora calma al informar hechos poco relevantes. Sakura apenas podía prestarle atención, hacia años no paraba a fijarse en los hermosos ojos de Gaara. Siempre fueron así de brillantes?

\- Entiendo, gracias- se levantó de la silla dando un saludo formal al Kazekage.

\- Cuando necesites algo solo llama.

Asintieron, y por rápida costumbre, extendió la mano. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, que mas educado podía ser? Encantador.

Siguiéndola con la vista hasta la puerta maciza, Gaara bufó.

Una cosa mas a su itinerario: vigilar que no le pase nada a la embajadora. Kakashi jamás le echaría en falta un descuido. Pero su naturaleza es no equivocarse, aunque no haya nada malo en hacerlo.

-0-0-

Suna. Calurosa, ajetreada en esta época de año y densa. Denso clima que mete la arena hasta donde no sabias que podía entrar. Densa gente que anda en muchedumbres por las calles. Densa arena.

El calor al que Sakura no se acostumbra en ninguna estación o aldea comenzó a darle problemas, que se debía sacar? Le quedaba la fina y rosada remera, acaso anhela un arresto por indecencia pública en Suna? No, claro que no, avergonzaría a Konoha y Naruto. Su amigo, el héroe.

Su amigo, quién apenas puede entender donde está parado. Últimamente lo halla perdido, confundido, su usual alegría desaparece con frecuencia, y preocupa a todos, incluso al que no lo conoce bien.

Hacia tiempo que Naruto no anda persiguiéndola, rogando una cita, una migaja de amor. Tendrá que ver?

Poco a poco se hace mas reveladora la distancia entre ella y Sasuke, él no vuelve a Konoha, lo está dejando ir, de manera dolorosamente lenta. Su anhelo de ser la Sra. Uchiha se desmorona como casa de naipes.

Que debía hacer? Que quería hacer? Desde niña soñaba con casarse y muchos niños llamándola "Mamá".

Con parsimonia, el sueño se alejaba como la arena.

Informes y nada mas, a pesar de desear explorar cada rincón de Suna. Fue reconocida como exhaustivamente responsable por hacer sus informes, tareas, o lo que sea con esfuerzo y detalles. Dejaría al Hokage con la boca abierta del gran informe sobre Suna.

\- Déjalo!- Sakura fijó la mirada en un niño y su madre.

\- Pero mamá!- el pequeño intentó en vano tomar un juguete que se le cayó a la calle llena, pero podía lastimarse.

\- No, ven!- pobre niño, después de todo la vida está que reboza de decepciones.

\- Toma.

Esa amabilidad innata de un ciudadano de Suna conmovió a Haruno.

Y caminando en una plaza muy concurrida, la dejaron con la boca abierta.

Que buen trabajo hizo Gaara con la aldea! Logró que todos fueran gente admirable: niños ayudando ancianos, adultos jugando y cortesía casi antinatural.

\- Es... perfecto- y entendió por que proteger esa pequeña esperanza entre las dunas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El primer informe estaba listo, lo poco que vi me bastó para muchas páginas, es un lugar adorable! Donde yo quisiera vivir, debería elogiar a Gaara por su gran trabajo.

Gaara. No es muy conversador, tampoco puedo comprenderlo bien, mi culpa? No, ni suya ni mía. Que puedo hacer por él? Estoy en Suna, y poco a poco mis recuerdos surgen. Espero que la incomodidad de un pasado que prefiero dejar atrás, no aparezca.

Eso quise, y me llamaron a cenar.

\- No hay nadie mas?- noté enseguida como sólo Gaara y yo estábamos en la mesa.

\- No, lo siento, antes era también Kankuro, pero está en una misión y no sé cuando vendrá, lo siento realmente.

\- No, tranquilo, no me molesta, cualquiera diría que es una cita- reí, pero era difícil sacarle alegría.

\- Si, así parece- continuó comiendo muy plácidamente.

Desde cuando Gaara es tan serio conmigo? Antes lo notaba distinto.

Pero mañana me encargaré de robarle sonrisas a mogollón. Es una promesa.

-0-0-

Alguien podría explicarme como demonios de día me muero de insolación y de noche de hipotermia? No tiene lógica! Maldición Gaara, enséñame como haces para aguantar.

No lo vi en todo el día, recorrí Suna un poco mas, sin alejarme de la zona conocida alrededor de la Mansión del Kazekage, y no dejaba de sorprenderme, sin dudas el calor impedía que me den ganas de vivir en la aldea, es un lugar encantador!

Bueno, mi informe prematuro dejó dos días libres en los que pasee con la acompañante que Gaara me seleccionó.

Un amor la chica, pero tan poco conversadora como su Kazekage, digo, me cae bien en lo poco que lo conozco, pero por favor! Una sonrisa, una mueca, un algo! Mas que pensar en mi deber de embajadora, pienso en sacarle una sonrisa a Gaara.

Tendrá cosquillas? Sería mi recurso final para verlo carcajearse.

Volví a la mansión llegando la hora de la cena, pero ni Gaara estaba, habrá pasado algo? Esa duda rondó mi cabeza un largo, haciendo recorrer toda la estancia. Y entré a la sala.

Kankuro y un escuadrón pequeño como de tres o cuatro personas, no veía bien por la única luz que venía era de la chimenea, y Gaara con una expresión de preocupación total.

\- Mira, necesitamos ayuda, sabes de alguien experto en venenos?- su rostro se iluminó, el mio también.

\- Yo- intervine contundente. Antes de que Gaara pudiera contestar la pregunta de su hermano, él mayor se acercaba mi.

\- Si! Sakura! Tú me salvaste de Sasori! Puedes crear el antídoto para cualquier veneno!- wow, wow, wow, espera, que?

\- Espera Kankuro, puedo intentar ayudar en lo que necesiten, pero no creo que mas, no soy lo que se dice experta, soy buena, Tsunade me dio buena educación en lo que venenos respecta.

Sus ojos brillantes, los de ambos, miraban expectantes. Rayos.

\- Te necesitamos- repitió Kankuro- Es grave y tú eres nuestra esperanza.

No sé bien por que, pero vi que Gaara quería decir lo mismo, y prefiero oírlo de sus labios.

\- Está bien.

Decidida, dejé que me guiaran al invernadero que ya conozco.

Esto será complicado, pero Gaara confía en mi, lo sé.

.

.

.

El fic va a Alessannd Leto, que siempre me apoya y le encanta el GaaSaku, espero que le veas potencial!

Un beso y quizás los leo en el próximo capítulo!

(Por que UN beso? Que mezquina que estoy...)


	2. Aromas y Sueños

Haro! Vi que les gustó el GaaSaku, que bueno! Es de mis parejas predilectas, jamás los voy a cambiar, son demasiado perfectos! Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ojalá les guste!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio y lo saben beibis.

=0=

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

No me dieron detalles, solo que a un shinobi del escuadrón de Kankuro lo mordió una extraña serpiente, ahora agonizaba del dolor. Fiebre, dolores musculares y convulsiones, el joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules (no se si es niño o niña sinceramente) sufre cual condenado. Y Kankuro me presiona silenciosamente.

Creo que mas allá de intentar salvar a un compañero, Kankuro trataba de salvar a un amigo, generalmente veo esa preocupación en los ojos de Naruto al estar un amigo en problemas, y él luce igual. Pobres ambos. El escuadrón tampoco se fue de la sala de espera, el área de cuidados intensivos era ocupado por shinobis rogados por Kankuro para cuidar la zona.

La primera noche, esa que no pegué ojo, investigué los síntomas en el cuerpo de el muchacho (resultó ser varón) y comenzaba con convulsiones de la nada, seguidas de dolores musculares. Con pocos momentos de lucidez, él no repetía otra cosa que "Kankuro, lo siento", me dio tanta pena.

Y Kankuro? Casi lloraba del arrepentimiento, no se debe ser adivino para saberlo.

Primero pensé en una prueba neurológica, la mas común que conozco, pero al estar él en ese estado tan precario, pasé a la otra opción. Varios estudios minuciosos de orina, heces, y nada. Algunos médicos confiables de Gaara me ayudaban, y recomendaron un cultivo.

Vaya, los días pasaban y Amagi, como Kankuro lo nombró una vez, sufría mas.

Una semana. Llegué con taza de café y unas hojas con los resultados del cultivo en el laboratorio sorprendiéndome. Escupí mi café de repente.

\- Tezuka! Quiero una punción lumbar!- la aludida asintió y fue con Amagi y un equipo de enfermeros.

Espero que no sea, lo que yo creo que es.

-0-0-

\- Y?! Sakura, como está?!- como cada mañana, Kankuro y Gaara aguardan frente a la habitación de Amagi.

\- Ya recibí los resultados del cultivo, pedí otro estudio para cerciorarme de una teoría.

\- Cual teoría?!- trataba de decirlo lo mas suave posible, pero al castaño le gusta lo contundente.

\- Que Amagi tiene encefalitis.

Un silencio tan tenso que se cortaba con tijeras. Ellos sabían lo grave de la situación, saben que es la encefalitis, saben lo serio de mi rostro, saben... que hago todo lo posible pero no soy un dios.

Entre al cuarto mientras Kankuro se acomodaba junto a su hermano, con la mirada apagada y los movimientos toscos, él recibió una muy mala noticia.

Perder un amigo, es algo que no quiero conocer. Ojalá que él tampoco lo averigüe, se ve como una horrible tortura. Hablando de torturas, Amagi se hallaba inconsciente frente al equipo médico, de todas formas aplicamos la anestesia local y punción.

Él descansaba en lo que parecía una calma imperturbable, fui con varios compañeros al laboratorio y el líquido no era transparente, lo que me temía.

Una infección que detectamos, y por resonancia magnética la inflamación del cerebro, complico todo mas aún. Mierda, pedí una administración intravenosa de hidratos de carbono para reducir la inflamación.

No quiero que muera, no toleraría ver el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Kankuro morir tan súbitamente. No. Amagi no va a morir.

Veneno? Eso me dijeron, pero la encefalitis no se encuentra en venenos. Temía preguntar, y fui al invernadero. Un principio de intoxicación amenazaba a Amagi.

-0-0-

\- El invernadero?- fui con Gaara para pedirle las llaves, ya entré ahí, pero él no estaba para autorizarme su uso.

\- Si, necesito un par de hierbas- divagó. Quizás se negara por que no había quien me supervisara.

\- Bueno... vamos y yo lo abro.

Ya dentro, directamente me enfoqué en las plantas necesarias con tal de tratar un cuadro de intoxicación básica. Él solo me observaba atento.

\- Pasa algo?- negó.

Y... tomando que no me quitaba el ojo de manera un tanto exagerada, supuse un problema.

Resultó incluso incómodo notarlo vigilándome, tan solo imaginar su afilada y bella mirada... No. Concéntrate Sakura, Amagi sufre.

Las plantas justas, las coloqué en un canasta y vería luego el proceso en el hospital, Gaara iba detrás mio hasta llegar con Kankuro... pero no queríamos interrumpirle.

\- Amagi... perdóname, es mi culpa... debí tener determinación, pero me es imposible negarte lo que sea, perdóname... por favor...

No entendí en absoluto, que sucedió que nadie quiere contarme? Gaara dejó mi lado para sentarse en la sala de espera. Mierda, cada día es mas complicado.

Complicado, que en torno a mi no es complicado? Naruto, mi amigo contenedor de Kurama, Kakashi, mi profesor con un Sharingan implantado, Tsunade, la legendaria Sannin con problemas de juego y alcohol, mamá y papá, los eternos segundones, Sasuke, mi... mi... mi que? Hace tiempo dejó de ser algo... y los tortuosos sentimientos me hacen la contra, que paso con mi gran y puro amor? Se transformó en odio y confusión, lo quiero salvar, si, pero... pero nada mas. Ahora mas que nunca, estoy perdida y sin esperanzas de retomar mis sueños.

La vida me pesa, por ahora el único propósito es mantener con vida a Amagi, luego? Luego nada. Sucumbir a la soledad, ver a los demás florecer y yo, el cerezo que se hunde cual roca en el agua, mierda, ya nada vale la pena. Solo el estar atendiendo en Suna me da propósito.

Que harías tú Naruto? La soledad fue tu compañera tanto tiempo que debes saber lidiarla, yo no, vamos, rodeada de gente profesional en la tristeza y soledad, por que no aprendí siquiera un poco? Gaara, quizás él sepa.

Pensar en Amagi, Sasuke, Naruto y la soledad, me lleva siempre, no interesa en que preste mi atención, irremediablemente a Gaara. Algo en el me atrae, me hace sentir curiosidad, será su porte? Su tranquilidad? Su pasado? Vaya, el Complejo de los Chicos Rudos, siempre termino fijándome en los chicos con cara de póquer y pasado tortuoso.

No. Me niego a pensar a Gaara como Sasuke, a millas se nota sus diferencias, solo... solo debo descubrirlas, si, y quizás nos llevemos bien...

-0-0-

Maldito sueño, dormí 15 jodidos minutos y una estúpida taza de café que ya ni efecto hace, la puta madre, demasiado trabajo y es UN paciente, UNO.

Mi vida es la medicina, casi literalmente. De todos modos no puedo negar a veces lo insensato, inhumano y detestable de la profesión: dormir poco, estar de guardia, tazas y tazas de café, pacientes irritantes mas otro billón de detalles que me rompen soberanamente las bolas que no tengo.

3 AM. Kankuro dormía al lado de la camilla y Gaara en la sala de espera, se ve tan tranquilo, es muy lindo, no? Me acerqué a él con calma, verlo dormir casi destruía mi odio al insomnio.

\- Pasa algo?- tenía mi mano cerca de su mejilla al sentarme al lado, mierda.

\- No- que contestaría? "Ay si, es que quería tocarte la mejilla por que te ves lindo", por favor, estúpida no soy, es el Kazekage, se trata con respeto.

\- No estaba dormido, aclaro- ese orgullo...

\- Lo sé, me cuesta dormir en lugares así también...

\- No, no es por eso...- y por que entonces?

Obviamente no esperé una respuesta, solo lo miraba con detenimiento, su perfil es... sorprendente.

Sorprendentemente guapo, maldita sea! No quiero enamorarme sin conocerlo, no otra vez, ya sucedió con Sasuke.

Que sabía de él? Nada, nada sin ayuda, si Naruto no me contaba, o Kakashi, o quien sea, yo seguía enamorada del chico idealizado.

Y de Gaara? Tampoco, no mucho, estuve en su misión de rescate, su vida a cambio de la de Chiyo, y aún me duele...

No hay día en el que no piense en Chiyo, en Gaara, en Sasori... y me arruinan la vida con recuerdos. La guerra fue fuerte, lo sé y lo admito, desde entonces trato de mantenerme fuerte de espíritu, no ser la estúpida Sakura.

Es difícil no ser como antes, revivir viejos hábitos y costumbres es mas sencillo que evitarles, para colmo, quiero conocer a Gaara sin medir consecuencias.

Piénsalo, es el Kazekage, la importantísima figura de Suna, tiene responsabilidades, imagen que mantener, una aldea que mantener, no andará de tonto y en citas con una lerda como yo.

Vamos, concéntrate! Hay que machacar las hierbas así curar la intoxicación... y si me equivoco? No puedo trabajar si mi mente divaga en otro lado.

\- Oye... si quieres le pido a otro que lo haga, Haruno, te ves agotada, ve a dormir- Gaara apareció de la nada a mi lado, con su típico semblante de "Todo me da tan igual".

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada, así de distraída y dormida no podrás ayudar a Amagi- obedecí sin chistar mas, casi desplomaba del sueño.

Y en esas horas, mi escritorio fue la cama mas cómoda del planeta, con... es la chaqueta de Gaara mi almohada? Ni me di cuenta cuando la puso, pero... es tan cómoda...

.

.

.

Bueno bueno bueno! Como vieron es algo complejo el tema de Sakura y Sasuke, ACLARO: NO SERÁN PAREJA. La cosa es que no me gustan y ya, solo puedo ver a Sasuke con Hinata. Vayamos a algo mejor que mis ships, los reviews!

Alessannd Leto: tú siempre tan linda conmigo! Yo también, ya me quedé sin GaaSaku ninja que leer y bueno, si no hay para leer, escríbelo! Sabes que no hago NaruHina, quédate tranquila, el odio es compartido, tengo demasiadas razones para que no estén juntos, pero es de Kishimoto, no mía, y si a él le gusta, ni modo. Gracias, intentaré (aún no termino el anime, soy muy desordenada, primero leo todo sobre todo, después las cosas que mas me interesan con OVA's, películas y etc, finalizando con el anime, imagínate) hacer bien el mundo ninja, es complejo. Enserio agradezco tu apoyo! Gaara, Sasori y Sakura son de mis personajes favoritos, trataré de hacer una lectura del agrado de todos, como quiero que hayan sucedido las cosas en NARUTO, lástima que no pasaron así pero bueeeeeeno. Espero tu review, besososososotes!

mauxijonas12: aquí está la conti! Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado. LeeSaku es de mis parejas favoritas! Tengo en proceso un fic AU de ellos, son muy lindos! GaaSaku también es mi adoración, Gaara, el pobre sufrido que quiere ser amado por su pueblo, y Sakura, la frentona tan normal que a veces da pena, pero se esfuerza para ser la mejor médico ninja! Son simplemente PERFECTOS. Siiii Gaara es un amor bien ternurita, Sakura le va a dar musho amor. Wow, jamás me leí un fic en otro idioma, eso es amar a la pareja, me cuesta por que yo INGLÉS CERO, pero quizás en un futuro lo haga. Gracias y te mando demasiados besos!

Andy: gracias! Si, en serio que Sakura es una gran kunoichi, lástima que Masashi "Me Cagó en el Progreso" Kishimoto, levantó a Sakura en la batalla contra Sasori solo para lanzarla aún mas fuerte en picada, tiró el avance de Sakura como personaje al tacho! A veces me da tanta bronca este flaco, pero allá él. Por eso estoy aquí, así darle justicia a esos personajes que Kishimoto prácticamente les escupió en el rostro! "Ja! Creías ser una kunoichi capaz y sin necesidad de un hombre, Sakura? Pues que crees? No! Seguirás siendo la perrita faldera de Sasuke, muajajajajaja!" así lo vi. Bueno, será mi deber de escritora hacer justicia y tratar de que este fic les guste mucho! Besos lloviendote y gracias por el bello review!

A quienes le dieron fav y follow, gracias de veras por el apoyo, lo hago por ustedes! -y la justicia-

Besos bien esponjosos y los leo en el tercer cap de esta arenosa y romanticona cosilla!


	3. Carta I

Haro! Tercer capítulo, **va dedicado a Tsuki-chan06!** Disfruten!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi y este fic es mio.

=0=

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Que tarde madre santa! No! Me quedé dormida! Mierda! Solo debían ser quince minutos! Ahora que lo pienso, hacia tiempo no descansaba de ese modo profundo y relajado, generalmente las pesadillas inundan mi mente de noche.

Miré la chaqueta bordó en mi escritorio, enseguida la reconocí. Gaara.

Con una sonrisa la agarré así inhalar profundamente su aroma. Fue muy amable de su parte prestármela para dormir. Seguro por la chaqueta dormí tan bien.

\- Buen día.

\- Shikamaru!- el aludido se acercó a mi y nos saludamos- Que gusto verte! Vienes con Temari?- asintió.

Escondí la chaqueta tras de mi, lo último que quiero es que Gaara me considere loca.

\- Que tienes ahí Haruno?

\- No te interesa, eres un metido- reí.

\- Dios, que molesta eres.

Shikamaru hizo un ademán para alejarse a la sala de espera, donde Temari consolaba a Kankuro.

Ya en bata, fui con ellos, y luego a la habitación de Amagi.

\- Alguna complicación durante la noche?- negaron. El equipo médico parece bastante eficaz, varios han ido mas de una vez a Konoha, los tengo vistos. Entrenados escasamente por Tsunade, al menos pueden presumir aquello.

Que diría Tsunade? Orgullosa, estaría orgullosa de mi que contribuyo a la relación entre Suna y Konoha. El gran entrenamiento, la dedicación, confianza y maternidad, que le debo a Lady Tsunade, prácticamente la vida, sin ella, esta no sería Sakura.

Mis recuerdos vuelven a vagar por Konoha en vez de concentrarse en Amagi y su delicado estado. Mierda, entre el horrible descuido al dormir de mas y pensar en casa, temo cometer un error. No. Basta. Suna confía en ti, Kankuro confía en ti, Gaara confía en ti.

Y por alguna razón, esa última frase me llenó de adrenalina.

-0-0-

Tomé un merecido respiro al lado de la camilla, la cosa se estabilizaba de a poco, Amagi, con sus respectivos corticoides y respirador artificial, dentro de unas dos semanas ya podría pasar a una habitación común.

Un pañuelo bordado se extendía hacia mi.

\- Temari- precisamente, ella lo sostuvo con una sonrisa altiva y agradecida.

\- Espero que Amagi viva Haruno, sería una decepción si así no fuera, eres una médica de calibre.

Ese tono a veces me saca, tengo la sensación de que a Temari no le caigo bien. Es solo una sensación.

Su frase de apoyo y agradecimiento oculta en desprecio es habitual cuando las dos "charlamos", por así llamarle.

\- Yo también- atiné a contestar.

Mierda, claro que también espero una mejora en Amagi, pero no soy un dios! Hasta acá llega mi poder...

.

.

.

Durante la semana fui cada mañana a revisar el estado de Amagi, asignar un médico que siga su progreso y chequear que todo esté en orden.

Incluso sin mi trabajando, Kankuro esperaba en la sala por su amigo. Mas lo miro, mas me recuerda a Naruto.

Naruto, que estarás haciendo? Extraño las peleas, las reconciliaciones, la manera en la que nos volvimos unidos, eres un hermano para mi, como sé que soy una hermana para ti.

Nadie se dignó a darme noticias de Konoha, aunque sea una mínima cosa, lo que sea, nadie. Enterarme puede ser posible a través de una carta a Naruto.

Bufé. Él no es muy aficionado a leer a menos que sea extremadamente necesario... pero una carta mía? Quizás la lea, si, no pierdo nada con intentar comunicarme.

Con papel y lápiz en mano, me senté en mi escritorio del hospital. Tal era mi concentración que no noté a Gaara rondando hasta tenerlo al lado leyendo mi escritura.

\- Se oye como que Naruto y tú son muy unidos- pegué el respingo de mi vida.

\- Gaara! Me asustaste!- en efecto, es muy silencioso cual ratón y ni lo sentí.

\- Lo siento, se nota que estabas concentrada- estaba, ESTABA.

\- Si, está bien- tapé la carta con ambos antebrazos- pero no deberías ir leyendo las cosas de la gente.

Lo sorprendí brevemente. Su rostro ladeado cual niño confundido me causa una ternura impresionante. Como puede ser tan lindo?

\- Perdóname- sin dudas es muy tierno- Pero necesito mi chaqueta.

Ah! Claro! Que vergüenza dios mio. La extendí tan pulcramente doblada como él la colocó.

\- Toma, disculpa las molestias- ni se dignó a responder, volvió por donde vino y le alcancé a ver ponerse la chaqueta- En ocasiones es algo maleducado...

Y seguí con la carta.

Naruto, ojalá la leas, ojalá sea un medio de comunicación abierto para ambos y que al hablar contigo no me sienta tan sola en el desierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que era ese aroma a frambuesa y chicle? La primera vez que aparecía tan cerca suyo como para ahogarlo.

Tomó una pequeña porción de su chaqueta por el hombro y la llevaba a su nariz así embriagarse con el... aroma de Sakura? Mierda, sería fácil aficionarse a él al borde de la adicción. Ninguna persona, mejor mujer, le pareció tan adictiva.

No. Claramente jamás lavaría esa chaqueta.

Por que?

 **No sé, solo no quiero, es... delicioso...**

-0-0-

\- Vamos Kankuro, Amagi se recuperará- la preocupación tan extremista de su hermano por el muchacho hospitalizado casi le parecía anormal.

En un principio creía que Amagi era mujer, que Kankuro estaba enamorado de ESA mujer, y final feliz. No.

La peculiar forma de estar en alerta constante por Amagi espanta a Temari, es como si le...

No. Se niega rotundamente a aceptar tal condición, seguro es como Naruto, un loco por sus amigos, si, eso debe ser.

Hablando de raros, atrapó a su hermano mas chico caminar emborrachándose con el aroma de su chaqueta, paso algo de lo que tenga que enterarse? No es propio de Gaara hacer esas caras y gestos exagerados, oler tan poco disimulado su ropa y pasear así casual como cosa de cada día, no. Para nada.

Y Temari no es tonta en absoluto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde me atrapó terminando la carta para Naruto. Suspiré cansada, fue un trabajo arduo de horas pero después de desechar varios intentos de no parecer atrapada en un pozo de arena sin salida, logré sentirme contenta con el resultado. Ahora, por donde habrá una agencia de encomiendas? Quizás Gaara sepa.

No lo vi pasearse por el hospital, Kankuro dormía al lado de la camilla de Amagi, Temari dormitaba sobre el hombro de Shikamaru y volví a mirar la carta en mis manos. Como estarán, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Shizune, Hinata y los demás? Sasuke habrá ido Konoha? No creo que tenga muchos motivos para hacerlo.

Irremediablemente volver a recordar Konoha, trajo la muerte. La muerte de Asuma, la muerte de Inoichi, de Shikaku, de... no. Basta. La arena colándose entre mis dedos de los pies a medida que camino hacia la oficina del Kazekage, es insoportable.

Insoportable.

La arena. Los recuerdos. La memoria de mi infancia desgarrándome certera el corazón. Quiero detener todo, pero no puedo, no soy capaz. A veces creo que no quiero ser capaz, a eso le llaman masoquista, cierto? Soy una masoquista.

Masoquista al permitir que me pisoteen sin razón aparente.

Masoquista por prestarme para sufrir.

Masoquista al dejar las cosas pasar frente a mi sin hacer algo al respecto.

Masoquista por...

\- Auch!

\- Estás bien Haruno?

Masoquista por...

\- Si, gracias Gaara.

Masoquista por dejarme engatusar con los bellos ojos de Gaara...

No quiero detenerlo cuando SÉ que debo hacerlo. Debo parar la creciente curiosidad naciendo hacia Gaara.

Su porte?

Su infancia?

Su pasado en si?

Su olor magnético y masculino?

Su rostro de niño confundido y tierno?

No sé, no sé en absoluto nada!

Y siempre odié no saber...

.

.

.

Ay! No sé si es curiosidad o algo mas jejeje. Nah, es curiosidad, pero como saben, nada es eterno, ni la curiosidad.

Desde mayo no actualizaba este fic! Es que... es que no encontraba la canción perfecta para encajarla al escribir, sorry, pero la hallé! Y es "Legendary Lovers" de Katy Perry. Es curiosa la historia de como la encontré hace cuatro años:

 _Yo rendía en primer año historia, y había encontrado una página de juegos con juegos de moda de Monster High -amo Monster High- que estaban para morirse! La cosa es que un juego de Cleo de Nile me llamó mucho la atención, entré y bam! La música del juego era ESA canción de Katy Perry._

 _Hace unas semanas me avivé así, re loco, a leer los comentarios del juego. Allí me dijeron el nombre de la canción (durante estos cuatro años no se me dio por oír con atención la letra así escribirla en google y buscar, no, soy una boluda importante) y busqué la letra por un lado y el nombre por otro: resultó encajar y pop! Aquí oigo la canción. Cada vez que escribo un fic GaaSaku ambientado en Mundo Ninja, oigo "Legendary Lovers"._

Ese fue mi flashback jajaja si Hinata puede tenerlos, por que yo no?

Bueno, pasemos a los reviews!

Guest: Gracias por decidir darle una oportunidad a mi fic, ya vas a comprender por que anda rápido, es parte de la trama, no lo hago a mansalva eh jajaja. Así que tampoco te gusta el NaruHina? Te ganaste mi aprecio! Gracias por esos bonitos diez puntos! -que debo hacer para ganarme mas? Quiero mas puntos! °`A´°!- Aquí el tercer cap para que te guste -ojalá- Besos y espero tu review!

Emma3mikan: es un amor! La cosa tan tierna! -te doy un consejo? Busca "Gaara Kawaii no Jutsu" en google imágenes y mirá un gif en donde Gaara esta rojito mirando para abajo y luego hacia arriba, al final del gif aparece la leyenda: Gaara Kawaii no Jutsu, es demasiado lindo!- Espero tu review! Besotes!

Tsuki-chan06: creo que antes no te contesté mi cielo! Que feo de mi parte! A mi también me gusta muchísimo el GaaSaku y el KakaSaku -el NejiSaku no mucho, shipeo mas a Ten Ten con Neji- enserio te encantó?! Ay Dios mío! Gracias corazón! Muero, sos un amor, muchas muchas muchas gracias! Me halagas al decir que te encantó y estarás pendiente de cada actualización -acabo de ver tu review en "El Camino de mi Héroe" y casi muero de la ternura- pero como es un drabble (supongo) te respondo aquel review aquí!

Awww, te gustó mucho, gracias ternura. Yo no creo que relate bien por que -como al hablar- me voy mucho por las ramas jejeje, creo que se nota, pero agradezco que valores mi esfuerzote para que ustedes disfruten la lectura, lo hago por todos mis lectores -si, son solo míos!- así que aquí tienes tu actualización! Ojalá te haya gustado! Besotes mi vida!

Alessannd Leto: my Alessannd. Algo también me lo dice a mi ¬u¬. No lo sé, tú espera para saber hehehe. Creo, CREO, que ya te diste cuenta que solo como un amigo, compañero, hermano, al igual que con Naruto. Una completa lástima, algún día iré a Japón y Kishi me va a escuchar, le cantaré las cuarenta! Todo por que Kishi quería tener una historia como Dragon Ball!

Mis historias? Awww, me sonrojan, todos están dándome mas cariño del que recibí en mi vida! Creo que me lo habías dicho, y aún me sonrojo hehehe. Si, fue un buen cap el 2, yo quiero un Gaara que me arrope! No! Yo **necesito un Gaara que me arrope!** Re tedioso pero ni modo, intentaré de ser lo mas fiel para poder no confundirlos jajaja. En fin, agradezco tu hermoso review y espero que te guste este capítulo! Besotes!

Wow, cuantas respuestas, espero que las lean quienes deban leerlas, ya que me esmero en responderles u!

Agradezco desde el mas recóndito rincón de mi corazón a todas esas personitas dulces que leen mi fic y dan fav y follow! Es por ustedes!

Aquí acaba otro de mis larguísimos pies.

Les deseo una linda noche -aquí es de noche :v- y les escribo la próxima! Besos!


	4. La Calma que trae Sakura

Haro! Bueno, no tengo nada que decir jajaja. Disfruten el capítulo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio al igual que Shino y Lee -por eso están solteros!-

=0=

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Mañana calurosa en Suna.

Desperté sudando como puerco, y eso que dormí poco. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta no tenía el aroma inconfundible de Gaara.

Me di una ducha, bien helada, para despejar la cabeza, tanto pensar en Gaara hace mal.

Dicen que todo en exceso es malo, incluso el amor? Si así es, estoy en problemas, pero creo que ya lo confirmé. El amor duele cuando coexiste con la tristeza, o el abandono, y en mi caso, coexistieron los tres mucho tiempo.

La sensación no es distinta, Sasuke aún duele, y Gaara? Gaara comienza a doler sin estar segura de que comenzó en realidad.

-0-0-

En el desayuno, Shikamaru comentaba algo sobre el Consejo de Suna, y traté de oír con atención, pero Temari lo calló. Quizás no sea de mi incumbencia.

Que se traen? No interesa, piensa en tu informe, lo llevas atrasado muchísimos días, Kakashi se va a preocupar!

No, Dios, no, todo menos el informe, eso significa tratar con Gaara, y no puedo verle a la cara, no después de lo de anoche, que bestia! No! Aún tengo dignidad!

Bueno, prioridades son prioridades, por ende, debo relatar lo sucedido todos estos días. Tiene que ser todo lo sucedido? O puedo omitir partes? No sé, por ejemplo, el que usé la chaqueta de Gaara como almohada, que huelo su perfume cual droga o que le dije que quizás lo bese. No sé, tú elije.

.

.

.

A la tarde, con informe hecho en mano, fui a la oficina de Gaara.

\- Eh? Gaara? No, está ocupado con el Consejo de Ancianos- una chica castaña que estoy segura vi en algún lado, primero respondió sonriente y luego escupía con una mueca de desagrado- Así que tú eres Sakura Haruno? Te creí mas impresionante en realidad, pero eres mas simple que una hoja de papel, realmente decepcionante.

\- Tienes algún problema conmigo? No te conozco.

\- No, mas bien, si, quiero que algo te quede muuuy clarito, Sakura Haruno: Lord Gaara es solo mio, y si alguien va a quitarle el sueño, esa voy a ser yo.

Pero de que habla esta flaca?

\- No te entiendo, yo no tengo interés en Gaara, solo es un conocido, así que ve a amenazar a otra, que esta solo está en Suna por trabajo.

Así como llegué me fui.

Esa loca quería que yo retrocediera? Por favor, a mi nada me intimida! Me enfrenté a Akasuna no Sasori! Como si una niña de su calibre fuera estorbo, y que si me interesa Gaara? Poca cosa? Ja.

No cedí ante Ino para conquistar a Sasuke, ni ante ninguna chica de Konoha, quizás ahora no me plantee a Gaara como un objetivo, pero quizás algún día si, y esa castaña no estará en medio.

\- Haruno, de donde vienes?- hablando del Rey de Suna.

\- De tu oficina, iba a dejarte el informe de Suna pero no estabas.

\- Ah, bueno, gracias, se lo envío al Hokage enseguida.

\- Si, está algo atrasado pero creo que lo recibirá gustoso.

No recuerda lo de anoche? Espero que no, y espero que si.

\- No había nadie en mi oficina para recibirlo?

Que quiere que diga? "Si, una fan loca tuya, que me amenazó como si fuera cosa de todos los días"?

\- Emmm si, una chica castaña, que, bueno, creo que le gustas- susurré.

\- Ay, no, Matsuri, y te amenazó, cierto?- lo dijiste tú no yo.

\- No pasa nada, he lidiado con eso cuando trataba de conquistar a Sasuke.

\- Amenazar o recibir amenazas?- esa carita de nuevo!

\- Ambas.

Nos despedimos por la paz, él fue a la oficina y yo a la Mansión, no sin antes cruzarme con Temari. Otra loca mas.

\- Haruno, se puede saber por que no procuras que Amagi no muera? Ese muchachito muere y te juro que tú también- hoy es el Día de Amenazas contra Sakura?!

\- No, fui a dejar mi informe de Suna- no quiero pelear.

\- Espero que no hables mal de nuestra aldea.

\- Claro que no! Es un lugar encantador!- como osa?

\- Si crees que adulando Suna pobremente vas a conquistar a mi hermanito pues estás muy mal!- no me pueden dejar en paz!?

No quiero conquistar a Gaara! Primero Matsuri, luego Temari!

Déjenme en paz!

Si siguen molestando, conquistaré a Gaara solo para hacerles la contra, y todo por suponer.

-0-0-

Pasé de noche al hospital, Temari tenía razón, debo ocuparme de mi trabajo.

A punto de entrar en la habitación de Amagi, oí a Kankuro hablarle, habrá despertado ya?

\- Amagi, te juro que no volverá a pasar, te protegeré con mi vida, eres lo mas preciado para mi.

Eso es mucho, considerando que tiene una familia.

Y no, el chico no está consciente aún, pero el llanto de Kankuro evitaba que yo moviera las piernas, parada al lado del umbral.

Es triste, muy triste, y supongo que ellos no merecen tal martirio.

Siempre tengo la misma sensación, siempre tengo que estar cerca y jamás dentro, siempre intervengo y no cambio nada, es como no hacerlo y ya. Es muy molesto en realidad, es... impotencia.

La odio, la odio tanto, esa estúpida impotencia dentro de mi, temblequeando mis manos, las piernas, la mente, al borde del descuido, al borde de darme por vencida.

No quiero ser otra vez la inútil.

La inútil Sakura, siempre fue así, y deseo cambiarlo, pero parece que mis esfuerzos son inútiles. Dejé aquella impresión en toda Konoha, la niña llorona, corriendo, siendo protegida por Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke.

Comprendo ahora por que Sasuke jamás se enamoró de mi: por que soy débil.

No lo merezco.

No merezco a nadie.

No merezco vivir realmente.

Soy una inútil... una cobarde...

\- Sakura!- sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando al lado de la puerta de Amagi- Que sucede?

Y para empeorarlo todo, Gaara me vio.

Parado, mientras Kankuro preguntaba sobre mi estado, él solo observa parado a unos metros, sin hablar, sin meterse.

Una vez mas, me sentí rechazada.

Por que a mi? Por que estoy aquí?

No le quito la mirada de encima, Gaara no me la quita a mi. Su rostro hundido en desconcierto y duda me basta para entender.

Doy pena.

Doy vergüenza.

Y por eso quizás muera sola...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ella te gusta?

El silencio de la oficina fue cortado abruptamente por Matsuri hojeando unos papeles, y su rostro tan serio como la pregunta.

Gaara bufó.

\- Quien?

\- Ella.

\- Se mas específica- a él nunca le gustó perder la paciencia, pero desde que Sakura llegó, Matsuri camina al límite reiteradas veces, la mayoría rodeando el mismo tema: chicas.

\- Haruno Sakura- escupió el nombre entero con rechazo exhaustivo.

\- Y por que lo preguntas?

Detesta cuando él esta tan calmo con cosas que ella considera serias.

\- Por que vivís pendiente de ella, en vez de Suna, tus hermanos... o yo.

\- Es por que Sakura es una embajadora, debo cuidarla o si no estaremos en problemas, si pienso en Suna, sabes?

\- Hay otros embajadores y apenas piensas en ellos!

\- Como sabes lo que pienso?

\- Se nota Gaara, te conozco.

\- Como digas Matsuri.

Y él detesta cuando ella está tan confianzuda.

\- No me lo negaste...- mas que negarlo, Matsuri pensó inmediatamente en que Gaara no aclaró nada sobre ella con respecto a vivir pendiente. Le dolió.

Y siguió sin negarlo.

Gaara fue a la puerta cargando un par de papeles en orden minucioso que le quitó la atención durante toda la tarde noche, con tal de evitar responderle a su alumna.

No sabe.

No sabe en absoluto.

Está demasiado confundido a decir verdad.

Sakura, es una gran kunoichi, inteligente, fuerte, astuta, hábil y profesional. Pero hay mas que el trabajo de por medio. Gaara lo entiende, lo entiende muy poco.

La ve como eso, una compañera de trabajo.

E igualmente hay mas. Mas de Sakura que quiere descubrir. El aroma magnético incitándolo a hundirse en ella. Sakura demostró la capacidad de robarle la atención, Matsuri tiene razón, piensa constantemente en Sakura.

Evitarlo? No, no gracias.

El pensar en Sakura aleja problemas que suelen aquejarlo día y noche.

Su aroma aleja preocupaciones.

Sus ojos alejan miedos.

Su cabello aleja tristezas.

Y su voz... su voz aleja al mundo.

Sakura es el escape de la realidad que Gaara rogaba hacía tiempo. Pero no hay por que precipitarse.

Lo importante ahora, es ocuparse del Consejo, de Suna, de Amagi, de las relaciones con Konoha, y del informe a mandar.

.

.

.

 _" - No lo sé, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de besarte lo haría._

 _No tenían idea de como la conversación tomó aquel rumbo, aquel en donde, Gaara quedó perplejo ante la confesión de Sakura. Trataron de no sucumbir a la vergüenza, solo esquivaron la mirada hasta llegar a la Mansión, no fue difícil, callaron todo el camino."_

.

.

.

Soy veloz y no por competencia, en realidad es por que la creatividad me fluye como un río de miel. A quienes piensan que esto va veloz, ya lo dije, tengo una razón, así que no os preocupéis.

A los review!

Tsuki-chan06: enserio? Awww me halagas corazón. Te lo dediqué por ser una gran fan del GaaSaku, y que siempre me dejas review, te lo mereces con creces! -me salió una rima, podría ser rapera :v- Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado, es por ustedes beibis! Ese Gaara le encanta irse de metiche por todos lados jajaja. Y quien no pondría cara de bobo por leer esa escena? Hasta yo la puse y soy la autora jajaja, amo cuando Gaara -o cualquiera- se pone así de acosador, adicto, o como quieras llamarle! Tú mami también anda de metiche? Jajaja! Entiendo completamente a Temari, tengo dos hermanos menores y cada vez que hacen algo tan raro como Gaara o Kankuro, activo el Modo Hermana FBI! Nah, tú eres increible! Solo tuya :3 Amo que los review sean así de largos! TAMBIÉN TE MANDO MUCHOS BESOS CORAZÓN!

Alessannd Leto: otra de mis lectoras amantes de GaaSaku :3 -la princesa de la autora- awww, me matan de tanta ternura! Y un buen rato con mi lectora predilecta -mía!- Pfff, Gaara se caga en la discreción, aún no sabes en que lo voy a convertir. Si, ya viste que si, la detesta, yo también detesto a las que intentas meterse con mis hermanitos, zona libre de zorras jajaja. Intuyes bien jajaja.

Apa, no sé, lo averiguarás tú para los siguientes caps jajaja. Hombre, Amagi es un chico. Obvio, lo puse al comienzo del fic, se casaron ;) Te exaltaste un poco mucho pero me parece una reacción adecuada jajaja. Y yo espero tus capítulos que vienen mas lentos que los mios! Sos un amor, un día de estos vos me vas a matar de tanta dulzura. Choca esos cinco! Ambas también coincidimos en el NaruSaku! Yei! Besos mi cielo!

Gracias a aquellas personitas que dan fav y follow, es por ustedes!

Y weno, los escribo la próxima y buenas noches -aquí es de noche :v-!


	5. Carta II

Haro! Quería hacer una aclaración importante antes de empezar el capítulo para los confundidos:

 **Amagi no es un personaje creado por mi ni nada por el estilo, es un personaje original de Masashi Kishimoto, Amagi es parte del Escuadrón Anti Terrorismo de Kankuro, y aparece en la novela** ** _Gaara Hiden: Un Espejismo de Tormenta de Arena -Sajingesou-_** **como el primer herido (no quiero hacerles spoiler) así que si tienen curiosidad sobre él, miren la Naruto Wiki y sabrán algunas cosas de él, claro, si no pueden esperar a que yo las relate. Como saben, este fic es una adaptación de lo que creo que debió pasar luego de la Cuarta Guerra y** ** _The Last_** **, por lo que sucede en la novela estará aquí de algún modo pero no fiel a la misma, por que claro, allí Naruto y Hinata están juntos -cosa que acá no- y Sakura con Sasuke -otro error que aquí no pasa- y bueno, eso.**

Con eso cubierto, disfruten la lectura!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi -y Amagi también- pero este fic es mio.

=0=

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Temblaba. Con la carta entre mis manos, temblaba.

Por que temblar?

Por novedades?

Por noticias malas?

Por noticias buenas?

Por miedo?

Por confusión?

Por que el tiempo no parece transcurrir en Suna. Solo la arena se escurre entre los dedos del pie, el cabello y mi cuarto.

Y saber de Konoha es casi una traición hacia la paz tan densa que Suna me ofrece. Es entregar en bandeja de plata, mi ilusión de calma a la tempestad.

Pero debía abrirla, la tan ansiada respuesta de Naruto llegó a tiempo para la pena que acongoja mi pobre corazón.

Mi pobre cuerpo.

Mi pobre alma.

Mi pobre ser en desahucio.

Y...

 **Sakura! Fue una sorpresa recibir una carta tuya, enserio, pero me gustó, parece que todo va bien en Suna, y que crees? Acá nada cambió en las semanas que te fuiste, todos iguales, Sasuke no viene, los chicos y yo entrenamos por diversión, a veces Hinata e Ino se nos suman, Ten Ten y Neji, bueno, casi no los veo, según Lee cada quien se preocupa por cosas importantes y distintas, habrá algo malo con la herencia Hyuuga?**

 **Espero que no, creo que tanto Hinata, como Neji y Hanabi, son buenos herederos, ya sabes. Shikamaru está allá, cierto? Hola Shikamaru! Mándale un beso de mi parte, pero no en la boca, o Temari te mata. Mejor no le des el beso, ella te mataría igual, no importa donde sea. Dale un abrazo. No, no, un abrazo no, ella es muy celosa. Sabes que? Sólo dale un "Hola" y ya.**

 **Mándale un saludo a Kankuro, sé por Shikamaru que está pasando un mal momento, me dijo eso cuando recibió la carta de Temari. Amagi se llama el chico, no? Pobre, iré al templo por él, merece una plegaria. Y a Gaara si dale un beso, a él no le gusta que lo toquen pero igual aparécete de la nada y dale un beso! Donde sea, da igual, no tiene novia, pero si esas fan locas, aunque Gaara no les da bola, es medio raro e indiferente, yo nunca tuve novia, quise que fueras mi novia, pero me rechazaste siempre! No interesa, ya no tengo el interés, lo sabes, enserio!**

 **Hay un chico en Suna que le gustes? Si es así... lo mato! A menos que también te guste, te gusta? Ya olvidaste a Sasuke?**

 **Bueno, te doy un beso por carta, no se aún mandar voladores, enserio, Shikamaru dijo que me iba a enseñar, pero para mi que se lo quiere dejar a él solo y que solo Temari reciba besos voladores, enserio, que injusto.**

 **Espero tu carta!**

 **Naruto**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" - Sakura, que sucede? Pasó algo? Alguien te dijo algo feo? Habla por favor!- sentí que tal preocupación en Kankuro, era mas por que soy la única capaz -tal vez- de salvar a Amagi, y si me deprimo o estoy distraída con problemas, no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo._

 _\- No, nada, perdón, no fue nada, gracias- y fui a la oficina que se me designó, quería dormir, dura, mal acomodada y sola, con frío helado colándose por la ventana, así, pensaría en el dolor físico, y no el emocional._

 _Pero que hay de mi? Llorando desconsolada, en silencio, sobre un escritorio, en vez de emplear el tiempo en Amagi._

 _Perdón Amagi, me duele aquí._

 _El corazón._

 _La inutilidad corroyendo mi persona de la cabeza a los pies, no merezco en absoluto ser quien esté tratando a Amagi, yo? Por favor, como siempre lo echaré a perder, y una vida es preciada, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarla ir._

 _No se si podré con la culpa de ver al muchacho morir. No se si podré seguir en el hospital. No se si podré seguir en Suna._

 _No se si podré seguir siendo quien tenga la confianza de Kankuro, Temari, el escuadrón, Amagi y... Gaara._

 _Gaara._

 _Él me vio en mi estado mas patético._

 _\- Que en mi no es patético?_

 _Duele de vergüenza, y duele de desconcierto. Jamás creí que él fuera tan frío, o tan distante conmigo._

 _Creí que esto dejaría de latir con potencia en el mismo segundo que lo vi sin la mas mínima intención de intervenir._

 _\- Duele, mucho, demasiado, no sangro, pero duele, justo aquí._

 _\- Lo sé..._

 _Y la menos esperada y rasposa voz, intervino sin culpa, sin permiso, sin escarmientos._

 _\- Que...?_

 _\- Lo vi, en tus ojos, te duele..._

 _No comprendo como él es capaz de presentarse así de calmo, en medio de mi sufrimiento declarando que vio todo con claridad._

 _\- Y tú como lo sabes?! No sabes nada! Miraste sin hacer nada! Ni una palabra de consuelo! Como tienes el descaro de aparecerte sin excusa válida?! Quiero que te vayas! Ya!_

 _Pero no, seguía firme y templado en el umbral._

 _\- Acaso no oyes?! Eres sordo?! No quiero verte mas, Gaara!_

 _Y ahí si, un ápice de movimiento indescriptible, fue fugaz en su rostro antes de darse vuelta y cerrar la puerta._

 _Caí en el suelo, jamás le hubiera gritado así en otra circunstancia, pero esto... duele y no soy capaz de controlarlo._

 _Tanto, que agarré la zona de mi pecho sobre el corazón y estruje, duele, pero no sangra._

 _Duele, pero no puedo verle._

 _Duele, pero no se va con medicina._

 _Duele... y él no me entiende en absoluto."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"- Hablaste con ella?_

 _\- No._

 _\- Vamos Gaara, debe de estar bien, alguien tiene que tratar a Amagi._

 _\- Hay otros doctores._

 _\- Pero nadie es tan bueno como Sakura._

 _\- Siempre hay alguien mejor._

 _\- Sabes que es mentira, si fuera así, alguien mas hubiera aparecido antes para sanarme._

 _\- Es buena pero debe haber alguien mejor._

 _\- Gaara, no mientas, ella es muy buena, tanto, que despertó el Sello del Centenar, no cualquiera, vamos, deja de negarlo._

 _\- Encontraremos otro para Amagi._

 _\- No! Acaso no quieres que ella esté aquí?_

 _\- Ella no quiere estar aquí. Cerca nuestro._

 _\- Entonces si hablaste con ella... ay hermanito, lo hubieras dicho antes... que vaya Shikamaru._

 _\- Como sea._

 _\- Espera... dijiste nosotros?! No le caigo bien?! Por?! De ti y Temari es esperado, pero yo?! Yo la trato bien!_

 _Y eso saturó el límite._

 _\- Que tratas de decir?! Que no soy agradable?! Que no la trato bien?! Pues que bueno que crees llevarte bien con Sakura, por que ella me odia y no sé bien por que! Habla tú con ella, inténtalo! Yo me largo de este hospital!_

 _\- Gaara..._

 _No lo esperaba en lo mas mínimo."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bufé.

Debía llevarle el informe a Gaara, pero no quiero, mejor dicho, no pienso verlo a la cara, no después de insultarlo, denigrarlo, o tratarlo mal, como sea.

Me odia, y no lo culpo. Desde esa noche no me dirige la palabra, es Shikamaru quien sirve de intermediario.

Tanto me pasé de la raya? Ese ápice de no-sé-que en su rostro antes de irse, aún no logró descifrarlo.

Me duele. De vergüenza, de miedo, de tristeza.

Quise relatar una respuesta para Naruto, pero cada vez que lo intento, las lágrimas mojan el papel recordando todo lo sucedido. Días solamente, días, y el mundo se vino abajo.

Que hará Gaara? No dejo de pensarle mas aún, mas desde mi desubicada reacción.

No pido que me perdone, no pido que me hable de nuevo, no pido que regrese su sonrisa sutil al hablar conmigo.

Sólo pido que no quiera... que no quiera desquitarse con Konoha y el pacto que tanto Temari como Shikamaru se esforzaron en mantener al lado de su boda.

.

.

.

Toda la noche en vela.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire, no se oía un solo ruido en toda la enorme mansión, y a cada paso, parecía mas aterradora.

La estrellada, helada e inhóspita noche de Suna, era mi acompañante en esa ocasión. Nada mejor que el silencio brillante que sólo Suna me pudo dar.

Y en calma respiré hondo, mis problemas eran simples, pero puedo hacerlos un mar donde ahogarme, un mar que se supone, en el desierto no debe existir.

Desierto.

Abrí los ojos patidifusa, siempre fue eso.

Suna es un oasis, el que aleja problemas, su desierto no permite que mis problemas se agranden, los pone en evidencia clara y soy capaz de resolverlos sin drama alguno.

Suna es un oasis, y Gaara la cascada que me da de beber.

Gaara, con lo mal que lo traté. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo en odiarme.

Él sufrió mucho y yo aún no lo considero capaz de comprender mi dolor, con que necesidad? Con que cara? Con que criterio lo juzgué así?

Me odio, él me odia, seguro Kankuro también, sé que Temari si, y Matsuri.

Suna es mi oasis, pero no lo merezco.

Suna es mi oasis, pero estará mejor sin mi.

Suna es mi oasis, pero Konoha quizás aún me reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Sólo unas semanas mas, y ya no tendrás por que preocuparte por lo feo de mi persona, Gaara...

Ya no mas...

Nunca mas...

.

.

.

Que sad por amor a Dios. Pero Sakura tiende a deprimirse y Gaara no es el Sr. Expresividad, precisamente. Bueno, vamos a los review! -No tengo nada mas que decir :'v-

tenshin anime: aww gracias corazón. Algo así jajaja. Si, Temari es muy sobre protectora, he visto eso en el anime, eso percibí en ella. Eres una cosa muy tierna, paz y amor para todos! Que Gaara ame a Sakura -y viceversa- y Temari no la odie! Jejeje, ya verás quien será Amagi, es muy importante ese chico con apariencia de chica. Besos y gracias por la espera mi cielo!

Alessannd Leto: Te comprendo absolutamente, odio tanto a Matsuri como amo al GaaSaku y el SasoSaku. Sip, claramente si. Eres genial, no sabía eso de las 24 horas, perdón, pero fuiste inteligente e instintiva, tienes madera! A quien no le alegra? Matsuri merece morir sola, bueno, no sola, pero si sin el amor de Gaara. Cuantos puntos van? No, tranqui, no quiero que odies a Temari, sólo que... bueno, ya vas a ver. Tus consentidas? Las mías son Sakura, Ten Ten y Cho Cho, y un poco Temari, Ino y Karin. Tooodos haríamos eso jajaja. Un beso de Gaara? Abran paso, quiero un par. La mato yo, no desesperes peres. Dios, en cada review te quiero mas, eres muy tierna! Gracias, besos y espero tus actualizaciones!

Tsuki-chan06: Quizaaas se lleven mejor, anda a saber -estos hermanitos se quieren pasar de listos, sobre nuestros cadáveres!- Tal vez estás equivocada, pero no sé, será clave este raro de Amagi. Eso lo sabrás luego, aunque hasta ahora puedes deducir solita que no, no paso nada, al menos no dijeron nada y todo parece relación profesor-alumna. Yo también seré muuuy feliz! Ya quiero que llegue al final y pueda verlos juntos! Kyaa! Mis historias? Me derrito! Gracias cielo! Awww, una gran rapera, todo por ti. De nada querida, y gracias a ti por dejar review y ser tan dulce conmigo! Y yo te mando muchos besos! Cuídate!

Aquí acaban los hermosos review que me dejaron, son lo que impulsan a que yo continúe esta cosilla tan arenosa y penosa!

Agradezco de corazón a todos los que dan fav y follow! Por ustedes bellezas!

Bueno, quería decir también que haré un fic AU GaaSaku mas, la cosa, es que las otras parejas no están definidas, díganme, necesito su opinión:

 **\- NaruIno? Naruto e Ino**

 **\- NaruShion? Naruto y Shion**

 **\- MenmaHina? Menma y Hinata -soy sincera, esta pareja si me agrada por alguna razón, pero el Naruto que conocemos no me agrada nadita con Hinata, por ende la acomodo con Sasuke, mientras que la Hinata de Road to Ninja la emparejo con Sasuke de ese mundo o Menma-**

 **\- SasuHina? Sasuke y Hinata -sé que a muchos les gusta, no sé ni pa que pregunto-**

 **\- KakaIno? Kakashi e Ino -amo a esta parejita, pero si pongo NaruIno esta queda descalificada por default, o una o la otra, decídanse carajo-**

 **\- ShikaTema? Shikamaru y Temari -sólo me falta un empujón y la pongo, es difícil negarse a estos dos, son hermosos juntos-**

 **\- SuiKarin? Suigetsu y Karin -estos dos loquillos son muy parte de mi vida-**

 **\- KakaFEMNaru? Kakashi y Naruko -si esta gana, cosa que dudo con mucho dolor, no habrá ni NaruIno ni KakaIno-**

 **\- ItaHanabi? Itachi y Hanabi -sé que no se conocieron pero son preciosos!-**

 **\- ObiRin? Obito y Rin -los shipeo aún cuando están muertos, pero están muertos juntos, así que ObiRin es canon!-**

 **Bueno, claramente, por defecto, si un ship con Naruto -el que sea- es elegido, los otros quedan fuera, lo mismo con Kakashi, Ino y Hinata.**

 **Si hay una Hinata (RTN) la otra no va a estar, y así.**

 **Díganme en los review cual quieren! Luego no se quejen si leen y una pareja no les agrada, es GaaSaku, pero eso no significa que las otras parejas les agraden.**

Besos y los escribo en otro fic! -espero sus review!-


	6. El Renacer de Amagi

Haro! Ojalá estén bien y este capítulo les guste, los escribo abajo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, este fic es mio junto con Shino y Lee -por eso están solteros-

=0=

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Tomé todo el aire que mis pulmones podían dejar entrar y abrí la puerta.

Allí estaba, despierto.

Allí estaba, sonriendo.

Allí estaba, siendo abrazado por quien veló cada día hasta verlo recuperado.

Fue obra de las plegarias de Naruto? Supongo, es una posibilidad.

Fue obra de mi trabajo y esfuerzo? No, no, no lo creo, no merezco reconocimiento.

Merezco la vergüenza y la deshonra, merezco volver a Konoha para vivir mediocre en medio de mi desgracia.

\- Amagi, no sabes cuanto me preocupé, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!- ese sincero abrazo que Kankuro le dedicó a Amagi, sin dudas es amor.

Que sé yo del amor? Nada, cuando creí estar fijándome en Gaara, lo rechazo cruelmente.

Y en silencio, volví a la mansión así alistar mis cosas para el viaje.

-0-0-

\- Te vas? Bueno, Temari tenía razón, no duraste mucho aquí, al menos así no te tendré en medio de mis planes- creo fervientemente que Matsuri es un buitre buscando carroña.

\- Me voy por que hace días terminó mi estadía en Suna, sólo aguardé un poco mas para ver a Amagi sano, sólo eso, jamás quise estar cerca de Gaara.

\- Bien, es un alivio, que tengas buen viaje y, por cierto, jamás vuelvas.

Tranquila, no pienso volver a Suna. No pienso volver a tratar con Suna.

Ni con Gaara.

No pienso volver a tener contacto con algo relacionado con el desierto. Cosa algo complicada, por que desde que tengo memoria estoy ligada al desierto.

Como sea. Acá muere mi estadía.

No tengo la frente en alto pero puedo fingir.

No tengo mas dignidad pero la puedo actuar.

Mi orgullo fue herido horriblemente pero tengo ganas de llorar.

Por que de llorar? No sé, no tengo idea. Quiero llorar. Por primera vez quiero llorar sin saber el motivo. Gaara? Ese es el motivo? Es culpa? No sería una sorpresa, claro que tengo la culpa rasgándome el interior. Una espantosa culpa.

Las palabras, los balbuceos, los gritos de arrepentimiento se amontonan en mi garganta impidiendo el paso.

Quiero llorar. No. Ya estoy llorando. Sentada en la punta de mi cama, con el viento arenoso de Suna colándose por la ventana, y el lejano sonido de batalla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Está bien Kankuro, no te culpo, tranquilo- la suave mano de Amagi acariciando su cabeza, que mas podía pedir?

\- No es justo, soy quien debía cuidarte, no cumplí con mi trabajo, no sirvo para este puesto.

\- Es chiste? Eres el mas calificado para ser nuestro líder- su risa cantarina, llena de energía y... amor?- Nadie podría reemplazarte, y si tu te vas, yo también.

\- Amagi...

Pudo identificar, luego de pasar tanto tiempo en la sala de espera rodeado de silencio, que es ese sentimiento de preocupación completamente irracional.

La gente le llama amor.

Amor, querer cuidarlo incluso de ti mismo.

Amor, querer tenerlo cerca, y jamás apagar su sonrisa.

Amor, querer hacerlo feliz, incluso si no es a tu lado.

Kankuro no se enamoró nunca, hasta ahora, que cayó en la cuenta de que Amagi despertaba ese no-se-que.

Ese no-se-que, resulta en amor puro.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya estoy mejor gracias a la doctora Haruno y tú también.

\- No es eso...

Como decirlo? Se sentía tonto, Amagi es tan bueno que parece un ángel. Y un ángel merece alguien mejor.

\- Entonces que?- su sonrisa calmada, los ojos compasivos, es el chunin mas tierno sobre la Tierra.

\- Es que...- la mano que acaricia sin temor, sin prisa, demuestra la ternura de una madre. Y la pasión de una pareja.

Amagi es esa persona... con la que Kankuro quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

\- Mañana ven al invernadero, quiero decirte algo- y los azules ojos de Amagi resplandecieron.

Será lo que él cree?

Tanto tiempo observando a su sensei. A Kankuro. Reduciendo sus posibilidades con la cercanía, casi le era imposible ver a su amado sensei enamorado de un chico, uno como él.

No es su culpa.

No es su culpa haber nacido así de andrógino.

No es su culpa ser menor que su sensei.

No es su culpa haberse enamorado de su sensei.

De una forma u otra, la cosa acabaría así: irremediablemente enamorado de Kankuro.

Quizás no es la persona mas bella, o la mas fuerte. Pero su corazón es bondadoso, es bueno, y atrae como imán. El encanto de Kankuro está, en que lucharía por sus amigos y Suna hasta el fin.

Suficiente para Amagi, que mas podía pedir? Tenía a su amado al lado, preocupándose como nadie, es mucho mas que nada. Es mejor que nada.

\- Por supuesto, si me dejan, voy.

Y ambos corazones dieron un vuelco.

.

.

.

\- Que?!

No quería gritar así ni demostrar tal nivel de preocupación, pero la noticia lo golpeó con fuerza.

\- Lo que oíste, Sakura se va mañana. Por que?

\- Nada, sólo que...

\- Sólo que no quieres que se vaya.

\- No es eso, Shikamaru.

\- Gaara, puede que no te conozca tanto como tus hermanos y Naruto, pero sé cuando alguien siente lo que sea por otra persona, no soy tonto.

\- No se de que me estás hablando.

\- Bien, como sea, haz lo que quieras, sólo te aviso por si quieres ir a despedirla, Temari y yo también nos iremos junto con ella, te veremos en unos meses.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- Claro, eso si lo sabes, no? Vamos Gaara, admite que te encariñaste con Sakura, no digo gustar, pero puede ser que eso pase. Mira, yo me largo, tu hermana hace desastre cuando mete mano en mis cosas, así que te dejo con eso, te veo mañana... que molesto...

Sin dudas es molesto.

Gaara tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza, no sólo como Kazekage, como persona también, y ver que Sakura llega para ocupar un lugar importante de su atención, así sin previo aviso, es frustrante.

No pudo hacer nada, se sintió impotente frente a si mismo. Frente a Sakura. Frente a verla llorar.

No quería verla llorar. Quería decirle que entendía su sentir. Pero las palabras murieron de nuevo en su boca. Como siempre.

No es un hombre de palabras, es un hombre de acciones.

Y la lamparita se le encendió.

\- Shikamaru! Ven!- el aludido ya iba bastante lejos de la puerta de la oficina, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

\- Que pasa?

\- Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-0-0-

\- Shikamaru, a donde vamos?

\- Tú no te preocupes, Sakura, confías en mi?

\- Si, claro, tanto como confió en alguien que me tapa los ojos diciendo que me tiene una sorpresa, por que lo haces?

\- Es un favor.

\- A quien?

Y le destapó los ojos para revelar el invernadero de Suna, cientos de flores, pero sobre todo, la figura parada en medio de esas flores.

\- A mi.

No fue duda o remordimiento, fue la extraña sensación de que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad era un barco hundiéndose.

\- Gaara... por que...?

Shikamaru hizo un ademán para retirarse, y Sakura iba hacia Gaara con lentitud.

\- Mira, sé que estuve mal, y bueno, no soy muy capaz hablando, creo que ya lo sabes...

\- Si lo sé- rió.

\- Y, no sé como decir esto... emmm, discúlpame, perdón por la insensibilidad que tuve al verte llorar, pero quería decirte que... bueno, yo te entiendo...

\- También lo sé, la que debería disculparse soy yo, fui muy cruel contigo, y no te lo mereces en absoluto.

\- Tú crees?

\- Si, yo creo, Gaara...- y la sola mención de su nombre, tan calmo como Sakura lo hizo, le estremeció.

\- No me odias?- la pregunta del millón.

\- No, aunque en realidad la pregunta sería si tú me odias.

\- No, en absoluto, duele que seas tan indiferente...

\- Tú eres quien puso a Shikamaru de intermediario.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pensé que querrías tu espacio...

\- Eres tan tierno... por que no tienes novia? Sé que cualquiera de tus fans morirían por ocupar ese puesto.

No pretendía tocar tal tema, menos con Sakura, es suficiente.

\- No me gusta pensar en eso, prefiero pensar en ti y en que si notaste cuales flores son estas, Sakura.

Le encanta, le encanta que él tome cada oportunidad para mencionar su nombre.

\- Nomeolvides.

\- Exacto...

La flor que en un comienzo los unió, con un azul intenso, tirando al turquesa de los ojos de Gaara.

Turquesa que le roba el aliento a Sakura.

Hojas verdes que le roban el aliento a Gaara.

Y para hundirse juntos en recuerdos...

.

.

.

Wow, esto va tomando una forma impresionante que me encanta! Aguante el shonen ai! Sip, el shonen ai, Kankuro y Amagi, son tan lindos que me muero, antes Kankuro era el sensei de Amagi, ahora su compañero en el Escuadrón Anti Terrorismo. El amor está en el aire!

A por los review!

Zaphyr Bell: ahora se va poniendo mas interesante aún, awww gracias corazón, a mi me gusta uno de tus fics, es muy bueno pero tengo miedo de que sea de el jajaja. Gracias por conformarte con eso, es que mi pareja principal en cualquier parte es el GaaSaku, en defecto SasoSaku, MadaSaku, NaruSaku o KakaSaku. Yo np sé, no puedo querer el SasuSaku, el ItaSaku si, algo me atrae, pero Sasuke sólo lo puedo emparejar con Hinata. Te agradezco de corazón que hayas elegido, tomaré en cuenta tus preferencias en cuanto a la votación.

Tsuki-chan06: será por que es así? Jajaja si, son realmente desesperantes. Ese Naruto es un desmadre jajaja. Gracias por votar mi corazón! Jejeje hay muchas fans de Kakashi aquí. También te mando abrazos querida Tsuki!

Alessannd Leto: yo también te extrañaba mi cielo. Si, Naruto es mi puerta a la comedia, pues esto no es muy cómico jajaja. A mi me gusta el cabello corto de Naruto, le queda bonito, pero Hinata? Nanananana, Hinata es de Sasuke. Nah, Matsuri no es tan lista para planear algo contra Sakura o para ganarse a Gaara jajaja. Suigetsu y Karin SI que se están ganando los votos eh jajaja. Obito y Rin son tan lindos juntos! Me encorazonan! Lo sé, amas mucho a Itachi como yo a Deidara! Bueno, veré como recuento. Besos corazón!

A los votos que muchos esperan para mi próximo fic!

 **Las parejas mas elegidas fueron:**

 **\- SuiKarin! Suigetsu y Karin.**

 **\- ObiRin! Obito y Rin.**

 **\- ShikaTema! Shikamaru y Temari.**

 **\- NaruIno! Naruto e Ino.**

 **Bien, el fic es GaaSaku y las parejas secundarias serán las nombradas anteriormente. Ojalá estén contentos con ellas y el fic también sea de su agrado. Revelaré el título.**

 _ **"El Día que me Quieras"**_

Y si que me gusta ese título, otra noticia, dentro de unos días -quizás unos días, podría llegar a ser unas semanas- tendré listo el primer capítulo de una reciente pareja que se apareció por la cabeza y no es muy famosa pero me da re igual, será el primer fic es español de un **HidaIno**. Así es, un HidaIno.

A quien le de curiosidad puede entrar a leerlo cuando lo publique, se llamará "Beso de Ángel" en un AU.

Ya terminé con el tablón de anuncios, entonces... les deseo un buen día y los escribo en el siguiente capítulo de este GaaSaku: _**"Recuerdos".**_

Besos! Los quiero mucho!


	7. Recuerdos

Haro! Séptimo Hokage, emmm quise decir séptimo capítulo ajajajaja demasiado Boruto. Como diría Konohamaru, Naruto será el sexto y yo el séptimo. Que error de cuentas que tuvo el pobre eh, ustedes que piensan? Que el próximo Hokage será Konohamaru o Sarada? Yo creo que Konohamaru, un Uchiha Hokage? Creo que no hará mas que desastre, como un Hyuuga jajaja. Hablando de Hokage, recuerdo a Kiba soñando ser Hokage y dándoles perros a todos, ese si es un líder que quiero jajaja. Disfruten el capítulo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los amigos- y el fic es mio.

=0=

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Los recuerdos, que sería de nosotros sin ellos? Nada, estoy segura que nada, por eso, aunque no haya tenido mucho contacto con Gaara en este tiempo, existe un recuerdo NO violento que nos une, creo fervientemente que sin ese hecho, ahora no podría ni verlo a los ojos.

Gracias a tal recuerdo, no lo siento como un extraño.

Gracias a tal recuerdo, Gaara es una persona para mi, desde el primer momento que lo vi.

Gracias a tal recuerdo, reconozco que me equivoqué con él, me equivoqué al no elegirlo antes que a Sasuke.

Gracias a tal recuerdo... tengo un zumbido peculiar en el pecho que jamás creí sentir... le llaman aprecio... o amor...

-0-0-

 _ **"Recuerdo"**_

 _..._

 _"No era temprano, tampoco tarde, Kakashi y los chicos fueron a quien sabe donde, excluyéndome, no por algo en especial, simplemente así lo quise, por motivos que no entiendo aún, una fuerza peculiar decía a mi oído: Sakura, ve al bosque, ve a ver que hallas ahí. Un instinto, que rara vez me falla y no dude un segundo en obedecer._

 _Varias flores meciéndose al compás de la brisa cálida de Konoha, un silencio acogedor y de pronto siento a alguien cerca. Alguien, quizás un chico o chica, aldeano o estudiante, nada de que preocuparse, pero como pienso en eso, pienso en un asesino, ninja renegado, etc._

 _Calma Sakura. Sé inteligente, ve hacia la presencia y ten confianza, seguridad._

 _Tomé el consejo de mi cerebro, fui donde un sonido seco de... arena? Arena en Konoha? Inmediatamente un recuerdo rojo apareció, rojo... con unos hermosos ojos turquesa._

 _\- Hola- sin dudas lo vi antes, el chico de la arena que viene al examen chunin, no es así?_

 _Pero no recibí respuesta alguna._

 _\- Hola, no hablas? Juraría que antes te oí hablar- mi peculiar inocencia al tratar con él me sorprendió, siempre con una sonrisa, esas que pones al conocer alguien._

 _\- Yo no dije nada...- no espero olvidar pronto esa voz..._

 _\- Ahora si- reí- Tienes un nombre, es una costumbre decir tu nombre cuando alguien te dice el suyo, no?_

 _Es mas callado que Sasuke._

 _Seguía mirándome, como esperando algo, que quiere? Sólo deseo conversar y conocerle._

 _\- Pasa algo? Dije algo malo?_

 _Sus ojos. Con seguridad admito que sus ojos aguardaban una reacción propia, propia de que? Es un chico extranjero y yo una estudiante nativa de Konoha, duda que pueda haber amistad? Quien es tan desesperanzado?_

 _\- Oye, si no quieres que esté aquí me voy, no te molesto si quieres estar sólo, Gaara._

 _Y así me di vuelta, no me gusta ser molestia._

 _\- Como sabes mi nombre?_

 _\- No me recuerdas? Lo dijiste en frente mio y de mi equipo._

 _\- Eres la compañera de Uchiha Sasuke._

 _\- Me gusta decir que él es MI compañero y no yo la suya._

 _\- Pero tú no dijiste tu nombre..._

 _\- Sakura, Haruno Sakura, Gaara, un gusto._

 _Extendí mi mano hacia él, con la esperanza de caerme menos antipático, pero la espera fue en vano. Rendida, quise bajarla._

 _\- Lo mismo digo, Sakura..._

 _La forma en que pronunció mi nombre, no sé bien que pero algo, algo anómalo noté. Y por extraña y desconocida causa, me gustó._

 _Su mano fue mas cálida de lo que pensaba, áspera y caliente, también un poco esquiva, no lo suficiente para escapar rápido de mi fuerte agarre._

 _-0-0-_

 _\- Dime, vas a esforzarte en los exámenes chunin? Debió ser un viaje largo desde Suna, no es así?_

 _\- Si._

 _Poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a sus respuestas a secas._

 _\- Yo no sé si voy a participar..._

 _\- Por que?- por primera vez noté interés en su voz, a pesar de no verme a los ojos, sólo hacia al frente._

 _\- No me siento lista, sabes? Pensé mucho en ello desde ayer que Kakashi me lo dijo... ay, de que estoy hablando... seguro ni sabes quien es Kakashi, bueno, pues... es mi sensei, como se llama el tuyo?_

 _\- No sé._

 _\- Como que no sabes?! Gaara! Deberías de saberlo!_

 _\- Debería?- capté como levantaba una ceja inexistente._

 _\- Por supuesto, un sensei es un querido maestro que avoca su vida a hacerte un shinobi honorable. Él mio, por ejemplo, sé que se preocupa mas por Naruto y Sasuke, no lo culpo, ellos si serán buenos shinobi algún día. No lo dudo ni por un segundo._

 _\- Quien es Naruto?_

 _\- No lo recuerdas? Que mala memoria tienes eh, bueno, Naruto es el rubio tonto y escandaloso que gritó su nombre cuando tú preguntaste sobre Sasuke._

 _\- No lo recuerdo._

 _\- Da igual, mejor no prestarle atención... ya recuerdas el nombre de tu sensei?_

 _\- No interesa..._

 _Además de charlatana, soy un desastre sacando temas de conversación. En el tiempo que hablé a medida que caminábamos hasta el centro de Konoha, no le vi mucho interés en mi o la charla, mas bien en lo que se cruzaba en frente nuestro._

 _Una palabra: aburrida._

 _\- Como sea, te dejo- me vio a los ojos luego de dos horas largando palabras estúpidas al lado suyo- Buenas noches Gaara._

 _No es de noche aún, apenas el sol se esconde, y creo que no quiere cruzarse mas conmigo. Claramente, soy mala compañía, molesta, aburrida y habladora. Doy excelentes buenas impresiones._

 _Me fui por la derecha sin mirar atrás, cacheteándome mentalmente por imbécil. Con lo lindo que es yo dejo pésimas primeras impresiones._

 _Es matemático, mis malas primeras impresiones son directamente proporcionales a lo guapo del chico, no voy a mentir, Gaara es guapo a su manera. Y agreguemos sabelotodo, puedo ser peor? Sí, molesta, aburrida, charlatana, sabelotodo y cobarde._

 _Cobarde, temo ir a los exámenes chunin, acaso aspiro a ser una eterna genin? No, no en este Universo ni ningún otro, maldita sea._

 _Dormir es la mejor medicina dice mi mamá, creo que le haré caso..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mierda._

 _Una decisión tan importante como participar en los exámenes, tomada así de sencillo? Supongo que estoy lista, vencer de tal forma un enemigo extranjero de calibre, vamos, no cualquiera, Ino podría? Pff no, espero que no..._

 _Ya con el sol entrando por el oeste, veo a Gaara cerca de la Florería Yamanaka._

 _\- Gaara?- con dudas, dudas sobre si me considera una pesada. Sus ojos fríos y secos, tomaron calma por alguna razón al verme- Te gustan las plantas?_

 _\- Por que?_

 _\- Por que conozco a la dueña del lugar y creo que tiene flores que te van a encantar, ven._

 _Con su mano entre la mía, pedí permiso a la señora Yamanaka así ir al invernadero, Ino no estaba, por suerte, hubiera dicho que me rendí por Sasuke, que estupidez..._

 _\- No son bellas?- apenas y si miraba las pobres plantas, un rato largo pasó antes de que él frenara frente a un cactus._

 _Que tan arenoso es su corazón? Parece que sus compañeros de equipo le temen._

 _Pero una flor no se le niega a nadie, menos a Gaara._

 _\- Gaara, ven..._

 _Obedeció hasta llegar a mi, yo con una maceta de flores azules._

 _\- Estas son una flores muy bonitas con mucho significado, te gustan?_

 _Por que sigo esperando respuesta? Claro, no la voy a recibir._

 _\- Se llaman "Nomeolvides" y ya tenemos que irnos._

 _En silencio, él salió a la calle, aguardando, y en su descuido compré un ramo pequeño de Nomeolvides._

 _\- Gaara, te tengo un regalo, son para ti._

 _Jamás creí ver sorpresa en esos bellos ojos, en realidad._

 _Con una mano sostuve el ramo, no me quitaba la vista de encima, inclinándose hacia atrás trató de evitarme, pero no me rindo tan sencillo._

 _Una flor, una de aquellas pequeñas flores, puse tras su oreja._

 _\- Espero que tú jamás me olvides, incluso si repruebo en los exámenes, incluso si te vas y no vuelves a Konoha, incluso si muero o mueres... no me olvides... Gaara..._

 _Y puse un beso sobre el peculiar tatuaje de "Amor" que lleva en la frente. Quise significar aunque sea un poco._

 _Poco, pero no sencillo._

 _Poco, pero logré sorprender y dejarlo estático._

 _Poco, pero esas pequeñas flores lograron mucho._

 _Gaara no me olvidó en ningún momento, ahora lo sé..._

 _Y por mucho tiempo guardé la esperanza de que así fuera._

 _Puesto que yo no olvido... aunque quiera..."_

-0-0-

Gaara.

Sin temor alguno volví a repetir aquel gesto, una flor tras su oreja y un beso sobre el tatuaje. Aún se sorprende, aún me sonrojo, y él también.

\- Sakura... tú...

\- Mira, sé que eres el Kazekage y te debo respeto, pero no me pidas que yo- su dedo en mis labios impidiendo el paso. Sutil forma de decir: cierra el pico un rato, mujer!

\- Para ti no soy el Kazekage, jamás lo fui, así que nada de respeto, respétame como persona y estamos bien, de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo...

Un silencio, aquel que recorre entre medio del invernadero sin molestar, sin permitir a la incomodidad entrar, y sólo él y yo.

Sólo él y yo, desde cuando no quiero que el momento termine?

Sólo él y yo, por primera vez permito perderme en esos ojazos.

Sólo él y yo, tan absortos como para no notar ni la destrucción acechando.

Sólo él y yo... como nunca y como siempre, me descubro confundida y tomada de su mano.

Problema con ello? En absoluto, su mano es suave, mas de lo que logro recordar... mas de lo que quiero recordar...

Mas de lo que alguna vez pensé acariciar...

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por que torturarme de tal forma? Siento que todo acabará en desastre, antes de poder meditarlo, Sakura ingresó apresurada a mi vida, rompiendo y empujando cualquier cosa que le impida el paso. Hacia donde? Tengo miedo, miedo de que sea hacia mi corazón...

-0-0-

Fue a la vuelta a Suna, recuerdo bien.

Temari no paraba de conversar con Baki, quien asentía tranquilo. Kankuro con la cara apoyada en el marco de la ventana y sus ojos surcando las nubes.

Yo, por mi lado, trataba de no pensar en cada cosa sucedida en Konoha, mi mundo dado vuelta por dos personas.

Quería ignorar que fueron dos. Él es un amigo por el cual velar, Naruto, sé bien que no debo pasarlo por alto.

Pero Sakura. Ella... la primera chica, una amiga? O algo mas? No creo que ande regalando besos y flores por todos lados. Aunque quizás no sea lo que pienso, no sea lo que deseo.

Años encarcelando el estrepitoso sentimiento surgido de Sakura: su calidez, su seguridad, su risa, su espíritu amoroso y justiciero, uno que no se oxida ni vence. Por que tratar de eliminar el amor? Luego de que fuera la primera persona en hablar sin miedo ni enojo a un Gaara despiadado, salvarme en reiteradas ocasiones, intentar revivir a un desesperanzado yo y mostrarme que es el amor incondicional... si, lo mostró, pero no hacia mi, si no que hacia Uchiha.

Y no hallé razón mas triste y dura que ver a Sakura enamorada de Uchiha como para querer erradicarla de mi mente y corazón, es Sakura a quien no quiero volver a ver. El amor me duele, siempre dolió, ahora mas que nunca.

Vino a Suna contadas veces, salvó a mi hermano de una muerte segura, venció a Akasuna no Sasori, tuvo la confianza y respeto de tres Hokage y la abuela Chiyo, es simplemente inalcanzable, vino a Suna contadas veces, para que? Para demostrarme lo lejos que estaba de conquistarla? O regodearse en mi dolor?

No sé, no quiero saberlo. Los años pasaron mezclando admiración y amor por Naruto y Sakura de manera confusa y desgarradora. A quien amo? A ellos o a mi mismo? Tengo tanto por preguntar y tan poco material de respuesta.

El amor es aquel que sana lo que sea. Y Sakura sanó mucho. Es una gran médico ninja.

Lo voy a detener aquí.

A medida que Sakura pasa mas tiempo en Suna, mas veo al sentimiento crecer sin poder detenerle. Años tratando de que disminuya hasta no existir, al terminar la guerra fui capaz de respirar calmado y sentir que el amor moría con lentitud, y ahora? Ahora aumenta a velocidades despiadadas.

Aumenta amenazando mi pobre y débil corazón con explotar.

Aumenta sacándome el control absoluto sobre mis emociones y reacciones.

Aumenta hasta el borde de llorar de impotencia.

Que me sucede?!

Amor, amor le llaman, y lo odio...

...

 _" Por razones que desconozco, o tal vez conozco pero prefiero ignorar, Baki quiso tenerme cerca al ver entrenar a Temari y Kankuro en un campo que el Hokage les proporcionó._

 _Mi vista aburrida iba divagando entre los árboles, las flores y unas manchas azules cerca del río. Son lo que creo que son? Si, definitivamente._

 _\- Nomeolvides...- en efecto, aquellas tiernas y pequeñas florecillas azules que Sakura me había regalado crecían al margen del arroyo, río, o lo que sea._

 _\- Gaara, que haces?- Baki vino para evitar algún posible desastre, digo, conociéndome._

 _\- Nada...- y siguieron entrenando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Con el sol poniéndose detrás nuestro, a lo lejos distinguí a Sakura, Uchiha y el rubio ese. Pronto, ambos dividieron caminos, dejando a Sakura sola. Oportunidad perfecta._

 _\- Hola._

 _Estática, su sonrisa no se hizo de esperar._

 _\- Hola Gaara, ya me preguntaba si estabas bien._

 _\- Lo estoy._

 _\- Eso espero...- que es eso en sus ojos?_

 _\- Tú estás bien...?- por primera vez pregunté eso._

 _\- Si tú lo estás, yo también..._

 _Le llaman preocupación, años sin verla._

 _\- Pero tienes heridas..._

 _Claramente las tenía, muchísimos cortes, raspones, moretones y golpes en los brazos y piernas, o hasta donde su ropa me deja ver._

 _\- Ah, esto? No es nada, fue parte del entrenamiento, Naruto y Sasuke son rudos y yo, bueno, no tanto...- recostó su cuerpo en un paredón._

 _\- Pero duele... no?_

 _\- Claro que duele, pero me da igual, van a sanar, no debes preocuparte por esto, son superficiales, una buena pomada y medicina arregla cortes y magullones..._

 _Acaso no ve... que me afecta?_

 _\- Debes curarte... ahora..._

 _\- No te preocupes, Gaara, esto va y viene, deberías de preocuparte por las heridas del corazón..._

 _Y un eco tortuoso vuelve, por eso me afecta tanto..._

 _\- Sakura, te duele el corazón...?_

 _\- No, no me duele, lo tengo confundido- se paró de repente y lento del paredón que estaba a nuestro costado- quizás la confusión evolucione en dolor algún día, o en amor, pero por ahora no, no me duele... y a ti?_

 _Quería responder. Y no quería responder. Por que?_

 _\- Mira- su suave mano enjauló la mía con calma- una herida del corazón debe curarse, pero sólo existe una rara y efectiva medicina..._

 _\- Amor- como guiaba nuestras manos hacia su pecho, el lugar que habita el corazón y podíamos sentirle latir._

 _\- Exacto Gaara, y si te duele, el amor es la mejor medicina, difícil de encontrar, pero una vez que lo haces... todo está mejor, trata de hallarla, es mejor así..._

 _\- No puedo solo..._

 _\- Yo te ayudo..._

 _De vuelta besó la zona de mi tatuaje, esperando verme enloquecer como suelo, pero no, por alguna razón extraña, no lo hago si es Sakura._

 _Habrá una explicación certera? Su cariño me duele y gusta... muy similar al de Yashamaru._

 _La veo y lo veo._

 _Amor y dolor conviviendo de manera peculiar._

 _Sakura se está yendo a su casa con esa confusión en el pecho. Tengo que ver? Ojalá._

 _Madre... es amor? Dolor? O ambas?_

 _O ninguna...?"_

.

.

.

Wooju! Poco a poco esto me emociona mas... presten atención a las analogías y podrán sacar fácilmente -por lógica claro- que va a pasar, queridos lectores de mi alma.

El GaaSaku se acerca con emoción, lentitud y la ternura aflorando en Gaara. Para mi es un osito, vieron a Gaarachu? Es la cosa mas jodidamente hermosa sobre este planeta! Maldición Kishi! Por que tuviste que hacer a Gaara tan tierno?! Estúpido y sensual Gaara.

Flemy Speeddraw: como la de Rokka no Yuusha? Oh por Dios, es un anime que me recomendó el chico que me gusta, lo amé -al anime y a él :v- y tiene un colorado valiente, me encanta, pero en un comienzo flashee que Nashetania se quedaba con Adlet :v. Aquí está tu capítulo corazón! Ojalá te haya gustado!

Tsuki-chan06: y a mi me haces feliz con cada review que dejas! :3 Es embajadora, su estancia no será toda la vida. Aquí avanzaron como veinticinco mil pasos, durarán o volverán atrás? Muejejejejeje. Matsuri siendo golpeada... me gusta como piensas corazón jajaja. Kankuro y Amagi son tan jodidamente tiernos! Los amo! Ahora que Amagi está mejor, Kankuro no sufre tanto jajaja. Kakashi es de muchas, yo no me meto, pónganse de acuerdo jajaja :v. Me alegro que te gustaran como quedaron las parejas, así que dentro de poco publico en fic tan bonito que les tengo. Gracias por el review y esperar darling! Besos querida Tsuki!

Necesitaba publicar porque estoy mas que emocionada con el rumbo que toma, poco a poco esto va acercándose al punto que deseo.

 **Advertencia: en determinado punto de la historia cambiaré el rating a M por escenas de sexo explícito y lenguaje vulgar -Gaara degenerado? Pfff nah, como crees? Sólo chequea si el trasero de Sakura está en su lugar, no debe de estarlo ya que lo chequea mucho-**

Y como sea, ojalá les haya gustado, los escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"La Paz y la Guerra"  
**_ Que tengan buenas tardes! -aquí es de tarde :v-


	8. La Paz y la Guerra

Haro! Octavo capítulo, espero que les guste!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los amigos- y el fic es mio.

=0=

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Quería volver, matarlos a todos para volver.

Volver a Gaara y su dulce mano.

Volver a Gaara y sus sinceras palabras.

Volver a Gaara y su sano cariño que me reconforta el corazón.

Volver luego de masacrar a esta horda de imbéciles.

Creen que me van a vencer? No saben con quien se meten, soy Sakura Haruno! Y su peor pesadilla...

 **...**

 _ **"La Paz y la Guerra"**_

...

Un rato largo en el que no hablamos, pero no por miedo o incomodidad, si no que ya no hay palabras para expresar la confianza que Gaara me tiene, que yo le tengo, y el lazo afianzándose.

Puede ser amor? O amistad? En este momento me da igual, ambas están bien, tanto que el temor no tardó en aparecer.

A que vino? A la idea de que amé, pero Sasuke no a mi, de que amé, pero él ya no tenía humanidad, de que amé, y Gaara me está abriendo su corazón otra vez, quizás él sea el correcto, la medicina que solicito con urgencia.

Si evoluciona en amor, seré feliz.

Si él no me ama, espero escudarme lo suficiente en la carrera hasta que suceda.

Si pudiera ver el futuro, nada sería igual.

Que tanto soy capaz de sufrir? Como el estallido de la guerra, esa, la que sucede tras nuestro.

Esa, que sucede en la entrada de Suna.

Esa, a la que acudimos con Gaara por pedido explícito de Shikamaru.

Esa, a la que me presento como la mejor arma de Lady Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage, su alumna estrella.

Y si no basta, la mano de Gaara continúa aferrada a la mía con decisión.

-0-0-

El Escuadrón Anti Terrorismo en el frente tratando de detener el avance de una criatura gigante de... arena de hierro? Esto se puso feo, lo que me costó ir contra la jodida arena de hierro, y ahora aparece tal bestia nacida del mismo jutsu.

\- Gaara! Arena de Hierro! Que propones?!- Temari y varias kunoichi se acercaron a nosotros para obtener consejo de Gaara.

\- Sakura, ven.

Todos fuimos hasta la cima de la cúpula que conforma el techo de la Mansión del Kazekage. Kankuro y Amagi veían la entrada de Suna infestada de shinobi de la arena, y la marioneta de Sasori al lado de Kankuro.

Es tan raro, ver a mi enemigo calmo y muerto.

Quien diría que Sasori acabaría siendo la marioneta definitiva? Su deseo se cumplió.

Tengo miedo, miedo de que esté fingiendo, es Sasori, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, su muerta y artificial manga.

Por un momento, escalofriante y fugaz momento, creí verle mover los ojos hacia mi... ya estoy loca?

El mundo se balancea al rededor mio, al rededor de los ojos de Sasori. Culpa? Miedo? Horror?

Voy a enloquecer, voy a vomitar, me mareo, ayuda...

\- Sakura!- absorta, la voz de Kankuro me asustó.

\- Kankuro, no grites, estamos aquí mismo- le retaba Temari.

\- Lo sé, te ves descompuesta, estás bien? Gaara, ayuda a tu novia, si?!

\- N-No es mi novia!- es tan lindo sonrojado!

\- Y por que se agarran de las manos, ah?- en efecto, seguíamos estrechados, con Kankuro riendo pícaro, Temari enfurecida y Amagi embelesado.

\- Miedo -dijimos a coro.

\- Claro...

-0-0-

El plan era sencillo, hallar al usuario del elemento Imán.

Gaara y su escudo de arena iba detrás nuestro, Kankuro usaba de marionetas a Akasuna "Acoso Después de Muerto" Sasori y Amagi para cubrir costados y de lejos Temari abriendo camino.

Un mogollón de shinobis de la arena e Iwagakure, el monstruo de arena férrea y a medida que nos acercábamos a él, yo propiciaba golpes demoledores.

La fuerza de una kunoichi, la fuerza de ésta kunoichi, es temible.

\- Gaara!- el aludido y su escudo, atento a movimientos enemigos para mantenernos ilesos- Arriba!

Varios shinobis de Iwagakure intentaron emboscar a Gaara sin éxito, no contaban con una Sakura.

Una Sakura que ya no se rinde ante la adversidad, y si Gaara está en peligro, iré por él.

Mas de una vez permití a mis cercanos estar a la merced de daños, de dolores, de tristezas.

Naruto, sufrió y en mucho tiempo no imaginé la magnitud de su dolor, por lo que seguí dañándolo.

Sasuke, fui inútil al verlo escapar con Orochimaru, años intentando salvarlo de la oscuridad, cuando él no me necesitaba en absoluto.

Sasori, nací mucho después de que él perdiera el camino de un shinobi leal, aún así, cuando tuve la oportunidad de redimirlo, fui incapaz.

Gaara... logré algo con él? Su amor por Suna y el deber de un verdadero kage son obra mía? O sólo Naruto?

No quiero ser egocéntrica, al pensar que Gaara es bueno gracias a mi.

No quiero ser modesta, al pensar que Gaara es bueno gracias a Naruto.

No quiero ser egoísta, al pensar que Gaara será bueno sólo si estoy a su lado.

Pero sería bonito si así fuera, no?

Sería bonito si así fuera...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La vida de un chunin, dicen que es peligrosa, que me da la certeza de ello? La guerra? La enemistad? El constate acecho de otros chunin? O el amor que hace débil al chunin y muestra al enemigo sus puntos frágiles? No lo sé, y espero que mi amor no ponga en peligro a Suna, ni a Kankuro.

Quiero protegerlo a pesar de no ser mas que un triste y patético chunin de Suna.

Quiero protegerlo a pesar de no ser mas que un chico con apariencia de chica.

Quiero protegerlo a pesar de no ser mas que un subordinado de su escuadrón.

Quiero protegerlo a pesar de que signifique verlo feliz con otra persona.

Por que eso es el amor, no? Desear la felicidad ajena mas que la propia.

Y si sufro por verlo con otra persona, no interesa, lo importante es que Kankuro siga sonriendo.

Que puedo hacer yo? Actualmente, cubrirle la espalda, ser el mejor apoyo en su defensa. La mejor marioneta. El mejor compañero.

Esta batalla no es el mejor campo donde pensar sobre amor. Sobre dolor. Sobre relaciones interpersonales.

Es un campo de batalla.

Un campo de batalla.

Sangriento y despiadado.

Como dejar de pensar en Kankuro si es él quien me maneja? Escorpión y yo tenemos sus hilos de chakra al manipulo.

Con un corte certero de mi cuchilla, dos shinobi de Suna caen estrepitosamente.

Como dejar de pensar en Kankuro si es él quien me maneja? Su fina estrategia, su fina maestría con los hilos cautiva mi instinto.

Y de par en par veo perecer a muchos mas shinobi bajo el puño abominable de Sakura.

Como dejar de pensar en Kankuro si es él quien me maneja? Tengo habilidades, movimientos de un jounin calificado por el simple hecho de que Kankuro tira de los hilos.

Un movimiento calculado tras otro, intercalados, entre Escorpión y yo, dejando regueros de sangre enemiga sobre la arena.

Sakura, su puño devastador sobre la arena, pega tan fuerte que parte la tierra debajo del desierto y logra levantarla al grito de Gaara. Este acata con senbons de arena y cada enemigo en el lugar acaba atravesado sin piedad. Una lluvia de sangre traidora que no quiero repetir.

Como dejar de pensar en Kankuro si es él quien me maneja? Cierro los ojos antes de respirar hondo, poco a poco amanece, y el número de enemigos se redujo.

\- Amagi, estás bien? Ya acabó, vamos a la Torre, te invito un café- y mi sonrisa mas sincera siempre será para Kankuro.

\- Claro, me lo debes después de todo.

\- Eres tan lindo...

Por primero vez le oigo un piropo, un halago, un "Tienes algo que me agrada" y es suficiente para hacerme sonreír como bobo todo el día.

\- Gracias! Suelen decírmelo- mi ánimo recargado y pícaro es obra de él, sólo de él.

\- Pero solo yo puedo decírtelo...-susurró a mi oído.

Tengo que admitirlo, puede dejarme sin palabras varias veces al día.

En esta ocasión ganó.

Pero para la próxima, prometo dejarlo sin palabras.

Sin una sola palabra.

.

.

.

Saben que mis capítulos son cortos, lo saben bien, es que no sé, no me sale ser muy extensa, además, así están bien, así les gustan, si fueran mas largo me mata el suspenso.

Vamos a los review!

Tsuki-chan06: apoyando al Gaara pervertido, cuando no jajaja. Tranquila, vivo diciendo "Que problemático" y me siento una Shikamaru posta XD. Falta poquito, un toque mas y en unos días publico, no desesperes corazón, que ya vendrá tu querido GaaSaku. Besos y espero tu review, preciosa!

Zaphyr Bell: actualiza mujer! Que me muero! Quiero saber si hay onda con Sasori! Ahora si, espera y tendrás tus zukulemtas escenas, no eres la única que las espera con ansias (yo por ejemplo :v) y en varios capítulos mas empezaremos con el rating M, la cosa se podrá inexplicable! Besos y espero tu review, corazón!

Alessannd Leto: no te haces esperar, me encanta jajaja. No, tranquila, no se fue de Suna (creo que ya te diste cuenta) al ser embajadora ella mencionaba que se tendría que ir de Suna ;D algo así, ponele, pero que Gaara es sensual estamos de acuerdo jajaja. Ya lo va a saber eso, ya lo va a saber. Todo a su tiempo! Que comes de adivinas Alessannd? Es que hace poco estuve viendo el arco chunin, llegue hasta la batalla de Sasuke y Gaara, no quise seguir viendo por que enserio que me duele ver a Gaara sangrando y gritando: "ES MI PROPIA SANGRE, WAAAAAAAAH!" Duele mucho. -no se si notaste que cuando Lee pelea contra Gaara, Sakura piensa en Gaara, está ella en la barandilla con la imagen de Gaara tipo recuerdo o pensamiento atrás suyo, lo vi, le saqué screenshot y quedó como evidencia GaaSaku- siempre imagino una historia diferente, siempre. Prepárate rápido querida por que se viene pronto eh, y bien recargado. Besos y te escribo la próxima mi cielo!

Gracias a quienes le dan fav y follow, es por ustedes mis criaturitas! Ojalá se animen a dejarme un review!

Les mando un beso a todos, les deseo buenas noches -acá es de noche- y los escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic tan empalagoso y arenoso: _**"El Poder de un Enamorado"**_


	9. El Poder de un Enamorado

Haro! Bueno, parece que Kankuro y Amagi andan conquistando corazones, no los culpo, leí a Amagi en Gaara Hiden y prácticamente me enamoré de el chico con cabello castaño angelical y aspecto de niña. KankuAma is love, is life. VAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO! KANKUAMA 4EVER!

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los amigos- y este fic es mio.

0-0

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Por que el amor mas puro, es aquel que demuestra tu genuino interés por el otro antes que por ti mismo.

Incluso si no te quiere.

Incluso si no le agradas.

Incluso si te odia.

Sé que Amagi no me odia, pero también sé que jamás estaré a su altura, jamás...

Es que Amagi es un ángel, un ángel hermoso y bondadoso que no merezco en absoluto.

...

 _ **"El Poder de un Enamorado"**_

...

Una batalla que ganamos, pero no la guerra.

El amanecer y su sanadora luz que invita a cada leal shinobi de la arena a respirar calmo, otro día mas de deber impecable, otro día mas de vida.

Vi que Sakura y Gaara iban al invernadero, Shikamaru por una siesta y Temari, bueno, a donde vaya Shikamaru.

Mi consuelo fue invitarle un café a Amagi y su sonrisa santa.

\- Lamento que no haya descafeinado, Amagi, te lo compensaré.

\- Tranquilo, no te eches la culpa, está bien, es sólo un café- sólo un café. Para él es sólo un café, pero para mi no, es compartir un momento con mi persona preferida, la que hace latir mi corazón a velocidades incalculables.

\- Nah, esto se resuelve, no es lo mismo cafeína que no cafeína- su risa cantarina, muero.

\- Si tú lo dices, te tomaré la palabra.

\- Por supuesto, confías en tú líder?

\- Mi líder? Nuestro líder- perdón?

\- Yo sé bien lo que dije, Amagi- y mi mejor voz sugestiva, quiero que entienda, lo mucho que...

Lo mucho que...

Lo mucho que... lo amo.

Por que nadie mas llena tan de luz mis días. Ni me motiva a ser mejor persona. O a no rendirme aunque ya no tenga nada con que luchar. Es Amagi, la persona correcta, con quien quiero pasar mi vida. Lucho por él, por verlo sonreír, feliz, tranquilo, que se esfuerce para ser jounin, y mostrar lo que puede ser.

Es bueno y talentoso, valiente, a veces algo insensato, mas de una vez quise reprenderlo por no medir consecuencias, me recuerda a Naruto.

\- Lo sé, siempre sabes lo que dices...- no fue sarcasmo en absoluto, se sonrojó mirando al suelo, por que es tan condenadamente tierno?!

\- Amagi...- era hora. Debía decírselo, se valiente Kankuro, valor!

\- Si?- con la mirada azul resplandeciente, y el brillo inigualable de amor que suelo verle en los ojos, me tienta.

\- Viste que... que yo te pedí ir hoy al invernadero?

\- Si, por supuesto- la conexión invisible entre él y yo, la siento mas fuerte. Como es posible?

\- Bueno... Gaara y Sakura están allí... podríamos ir a otro lado... si te parece.

\- A donde tú quieras.

No puedo amarlo tanto, tanto como tardé en darme cuenta.

\- Es un trato.

Valentía? Que es eso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Vamos Gaara, no tienes papeleo que hacer?- abro la boca para cagada nomas.

\- Quieres que me vaya?- no, para nada, al contrario, no te vayas nunca...

\- No es eso, tranquilo, pero no puedes dejar todo por mi, menos tu aldea, eres el Kazekage, y entiendo que no tengas tiempo para mi.

Las palabras no nos reconfortan en absoluto, menos a mi, que sufro una cuchillada con cada una.

\- Lo sé...- lo último que podría oír en su respuesta es convencimiento, por que? Acaso duda que ponga a su aldea antes que a mi? Me prefiere antes que al puesto que anhelo años siendo jinchuriki?

Tanto puede quererme... como para dejarlo todo...?

Es una linda idea, que poco a poco considero posible, una linda idea, ver a Gaara enamorado.

Pero yo, ese es el problema, yo no sé que siento: angustia, nostalgia, vergüenza, inseguridad, esperanza y calidez.

Jamás alguien provocó tantas emociones en mi, tantas al mismo tiempo.

Tengo miedo del amor, me dolió muchas veces, y confío que Gaara no hará a mi corazón sufrir.

\- Igual... no te vayas... no quiero que te vayas...

No lo medité. Aunque sea cierto.

El tiempo se vuelve mas íntimo a medida que lo paso con él. No quiero soñar con otra cosa que no sean los ojos de Gaara, vigilante y tiernos.

Me ven siempre, me encanta.

Incluso al trabajar. Cenar. Dormir. Charlar. Pelear. Luchar.

Luchar es cercano a comparación de antes.

Cercano que la paz no dura en absoluto.

Debo valorar mas a Gaara y sus esfuerzos por estar conmigo, charlando, conviviendo, sin dudas todos están alarmados con el ataque a Suna, la invasión, y como Kazekage tendría que estar con estrategias, alarmas, contra ataque y todo lo que pasó Tsunade durante la Cuarta Guerra.

Debo valorar mas a Gaara y su sonrisa cálida, me la ofrece sin pedir nada a cambio, realmente me pide nada a cambio? No sé, parece que si pero no es explicito, que entonces? No sé, no sé.

Debo valorar mas a Gaara y el ánimo para pelear a mi lado, no cualquiera coordina conmigo, sólo cuatro lo lograron hasta ahora, Tsunade, Sai, Kakashi y Naruto.

Demasiadas cosas me revuelven el cerebro, bajando y subiendo mi autoestima sin decidirse por ningún nivel.

No se deciden, no me decido. Las certezas que cuento con los dedos de una mano no alcanzan de consuelo.

Quiero concentrarme en el próximo ataque a Suna, no creo que se rindan tan rápido.

Jamás me equivoco en cuanto a estrategia, por ello, a la tarde, con Kankuro y Gaara, cubrimos las entradas accesibles y no tan accesibles a Suna con chunin, jounin y ANBU, por nuestro lado, fuimos encima de la cúpula de la Mansión del Kazekage así vigilar.

\- Crees que funcione... Gaara?- las dudas que tengo también, pero Kankuro las expresó mejor.

\- Confío con que si.

Yo también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A cada lado, enemigos que decidimos combatir con la fuerza de un Kazekage, una Sannin y un Jounin, pero mas que nada lucho, por tener a Amagi a mi lado.

Lo veo lejos, dando todo por Suna, enardecido clava, corta, esquiva, y vuelve a clavar, su combate a corta distancia me llena de orgullo, años de entrenamiento bien invertidos, estoy absorto con él, al punto de que, recibo un jutsu de fuego.

De fuego? Es raro, la naturaleza del chakra en este país suele ser viento, tierra en su defecto, pero fuego?

\- Kankuro, estás bien?- Temari se acercó rápido, Shikamaru cubriéndole la espalda, no pienso en el jutsu o Temari, si no en lo feliz que es, al lado de su pareja, de su marido, Shikamaru, y yo? Tengo miedo de confesarme.

Lejos, bien lejos, veo la silueta de Amagi peleando, llenándome de orgullo.

Lejos, bien lejos, veo a mi persona preferida luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Lejos, bien lejos, veo a Amagi y sus ojos benevolentes, preocupados, clavarse en mi.

Lejos, ya no tan lejos, él corre, corre hasta mi, suplicando que Sakura me ayude, pues las quemaduras no son leves.

En que momento el amor se vuelve peligroso? No sé, jamás amé, al menos no tanto como ahora, como amo a Amagi.

\- Kankuro, tranquilo, respira, te voy a curar, pero necesito que te calmes.

Asentí a la voz de Sakura que oía claro, pero verla no, era una mancha rosada y roja, con el durazno de su piel.

Otro afortunado mas, Gaara.

No seas como tu hermano Gaara, toma valentía y dile lo que sientes a Sakura, la felicidad aparece rara vez.

Respiro despacio, buscando los preocupados ojos de Amagi, mi único consuelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Amagi, cúbrenos.

Y la contundente orden de Sakura fue suficiente para mi. Si es Kankuro mi deber, no fallaré.

Sus heridas, creo que son mi culpa, él me veía, y no a su enemigo.

Es mi culpa, lo pongo en peligro, pongo en peligro a todos, que debo hacer?

Cubrir. Cubre Amagi, cubre.

No quiero seguir dañando a Kankuro, lo amo, y su candor es el que evita que yo me muera.

Por que a él? Sin él no soy nada.

Por que a él? Mi amor da la señal, su amor crea el movimiento al campo de batalla.

Por que a él? Que necesidad? Por que a mi Kankuro? Sin él no existo, no lo puedo dejar morir, no lo voy a dejar morir.

Si se meten con él, se meten conmigo.

Si se meten con él, se meten conmigo!

Corro sin pensar a quien atacar, soy como una bestia en busca de sangre, la sangre de quien quiso dañar a Kankuro, la sangre de quien dañó a Kankuro, la sangre de mi enemigo.

Y corte tras corte, con la furia de la que jamás me creí capaz, ataco sin piedad, mato sin piedad.

Es la ira de un chunin. La ira de un chico. La ira de un enamorado.

La ira de un enamorado.

Este enamorado.

.

.

.

Awww, este Amagi, está tan enamorado que me empalaga, y Kankuro también! Son muy tiernos!

A por los hermosos review que me dejan!

Alessannd Leto: no, no, tranca, no está vivo, si así fuera esto estaría muy complicado jajaja admito que fue un buen apodo, momento de creatividad MODE ON. Aún no supero a Kankuro imaginando a Sasori como un Transformer **UN JODIDO TRANSFORMER!** Son tan hermosos, Kankuro y Amagi matan de amor. Para mi, Gaara se sonroja de nada, mata de la ternura e infla sus cachetes para darte hemorragias nasales. No desesperes, dentro de poco tendrás los momentos zukulemtos. Besotes mi querida Alessannd!

Guest: awww me alegra de que te haya gustado, ojalá sigas leyendo -me diste ganas de comer scones con miel- Muchos besos para ti!

Tsuki-chan06: hace un ratititititito me llegó tu review del capítulo anterior, soy una genio que cumple deseos. No sólo tú piensas que Gaara y Sakura son hermosos y se acoplan bien -intento que así se vea, como que son perfectos juntos :v- Sakura tiene desde Shippuden una gran cualidad: determinación, y esa determinación es encantadora. Tenés razón, cuando tenés razón tenés razón, Kankuro y Amagi son la cosa mas jodidamente tierna! Luego de Gaara sonrojado, por supuesto. Ujujuju otra pervertida mas, adoro a mis lectores! Tú también, espero que estés muy bien y te mando muchísimo cariño, mi corazón!

Gracias desde el fondo de mi alma a quienes dan fav y follow, los amodoro!

Soy tan feliz escribiendo y respondiendo reviews que voy a morir DAM.

Les deseo buenas noches -acá está de noche recién entrada- y escribo dentro de poco con el siguiente capítulo: _**"La Danza de los Pétalos"**_


	10. La Danza de los Pétalos

Haro! Siguiente capítulo, a por ello! Enserio!

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

-0-0-

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

Por que si no me impongo jamás lograré algo.

Ella espera, luchando contra la corriente, contra el mundo que se cierne sobre nosotros aguardando la destrucción.

Pero saben que?

Mas de una vez permití al mundo derrotarme, y estoy harto.

Harto de ocultarme, detenerme y entristecerme.

Harto de rendirme, odiarme y avergonzarme.

Harto de mi, de los demás y de todo.

Si no soy yo, quien entonces? Quien va a protegerla de los otros? De ella misma?

Si no soy yo, quien entonces...?

 _ **...**_

 _ **"La Danza de los Pétalos"**_

 _ **...**_

Por que no tuvimos un sólo momento de paz desde que la batalla seguía activa.

Mas luchaba, mas enemigos venían, casi parecía estúpido estar de pie.

Pero como Kazekage no tengo el lujo de rendirme. Ni ella ni yo.

Ella aún arremetía golpes destructivos, asesinos en potencia, la fuerza descomunal de una Sannin contra centenar de shinobis.

Y no quiero mirar mas a Sakura que a mis enemigos, o saldré herido.

No peleo por mi pueblo.

No peleo por demostrar valentía a las naciones.

No peleo por placer.

No peleo por deber.

Peleo para demostrarle a Sakura que estoy a su altura.

Muy egoísta, cierto?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No mas cobardía.

Con cada golpe que propino me siento mas cerca de la gloria.

Peleando en una nación que no es la mía, con la adrenalina a niveles incalculables y el valor que Suna logró transmitirme, corriendo dentro de mis venas.

Sola, pero sola en el sentido físico, pues veo a Gaara peleando cerca y Kankuro revitalizado mas lejos. Y la enardecida valentía de ambos me llega.

Detrás mio varios shinobis logran chamuscarme algunos cabellos. Algunos cabellos. De un salto hacia atrás, esquivo con maestría para rematar al estilo Lee: Remolino de la Hoja.

El impecable taijutsu de una kunoichi de la Hoja. Y la lluvia de patadas que logra alejar y noquear a mis enemigos, deja segundos de paz frente al atardecer.

Recorro con la vista el campo, arenoso campo, Kankuro con Amagi y Sasori, Temari y Shikamaru, las alumnas de Gaara y bien lejos de ellas... Gaara.

No me interesan ellos o todo el millar de shinobis de la arena luchando contra los invasores, sólo Gaara y su millar de enemigos. Injusto, eh?

Tanto vale la cabeza del Kazekage?

Tanto vale la cabeza del...?

\- Gaara!

Mi velocidad no parece suficiente, esa numeración injusta de enemigos, trato de evitar una masacre, que aunque sé las debilidades de la armadura de arena, también sé que aguanta bastante protegiendo a Gaara.

Paso cerca de la Unidad Médica de Sunagakure, no hay tiempo.

Paso cerca de Kankuro, Amagi y Sasori en desventaja, no hay tiempo.

Paso cerca de ninjas de Iwagakure a punto de matar a Matsuri, no hay tiempo.

No hay tiempo para nadie que no sea Gaara.

Es mi prioridad, me siento en deuda con él. Por que? No sé.

Agitada, sudada, cansada, en cámara lenta lo veo perecer, son demasiados, incluso para Gaara.

\- Gaara! GAARA!- basta.

Por que siempre veo lo mismo sin ser capaz de pararle? Basta!

No son heridas graves, sólo respira agitado mientras intento alejar a los bastardos. Ellos vuelven, son como cucarachas, y en vano vuelvo aplicando fuerza descomunal.

Patadas que oigo romper huesos, pronto coloco mi mano sobre su pecho y espalda así levantarlo.

\- Gaara, estás bien?- grave error.

Mi grito de dolor, creo que hasta Konoha lo oyeron.

Y la mano, mi mano sobre sangre chorreando a borbotones. Duele, duele y no sé bien de que.

La sangre sale, las lágrimas también, trago pero nada, no puedo dejar de mirarme la mano empapada. Fue punzante, punzante y veloz, no debí distraerme con mis enemigos detrás.

Mas sangre pierdo, mas se me nubla la vista y mas distingo los preocupados ojos de Gaara, ese azul infinito, o será verde? Ya no sé, pero quiero saberlo.

Mas sangre pierdo, mas caigo hacia delante y mas me cuesta respirar, el cálido pecho de Gaara es la mejor almohada donde quiero dormir.

Mas sangre pierdo, mas le tiemblan las manos sobre mis brazos, intentando sostenerme. Acaso está llorando?

Llora por mi. Pocos lo hicieron.

Debo sentirme especial?

O sólo mareada?

Por que el aroma a sangre que él tiene y el que yo tengo es distinto.

El mio huele a desesperación...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con una pelea que siento casi injusta. De nuevo es de noche, antes de que me diera cuenta que era de día.

No dormí nada, no paré, sudo y jadeo, Shikamaru está igual, pero él rara vez admite el cansancio.

A veces somos tan parecidos que me asusta, y gusta.

Que le vi a ese niño vago y sarcástico? La valentía de un shinobi real. El espíritu humanitario que no piensa dejar ver. La mente fría capaz de descifrar cualquier estrategia.

Shikamaru es especial, es único, diferente a cualquier otro vago que conozca, por el mero hecho de que atrás de su pereza y desesperanza, se encuentra un hombre justo, valiente, astuto y bueno... no cualquiera.

No cualquiera es igual a Shikamaru, y quienes si lo son, hay algo mas en él que me cautiva.

Es ese jutsu de Posesión de Sombras que está usando?

O el codazo que le dio al tonto intentando una emboscada lerda?

No sé, su estilo de pelea no es de otros o el Clan Nara, en algún momento lo hizo suyo, a su modo, un modo atrayente y enigmático.

Soy incapaz de resistirme a él o esperar a que nuestros hijos aprendan los jutsus Nara, lo amo tanto que me niego a demostrarlo.

Contradictoria? Si. Fría? Jamás.

La felicidad no es una opción, es un privilegio, y pienso abusar de tal privilegio.

No voy a correr mientras tenga cerca a Shikamaru, si hay un hogar esperándome, esperándonos.

Él hizo de mi vida un infierno, poniendo dudas y temores, por que? Por que yo viví lejana a cariño, y por un largo tiempo me sentí culpable de echarle la culpa a Gaara, Shikamaru hizo todo claro a su manera, le debo mas que la vida.

Ojalá tuviera algo mas preciado que mi vida para ofrecerle.

Y aún así me sentiría en deuda con él.

Por amarme. Por aguantarme. Por no dejarme sola.

A pesar de que pudo hacerlo.

Lo valoro mucho. Realmente lo valoro mucho.

Quien mas hubiera puesto en duda mi armadura? Mi escudo? Quizás no era de arena, pero era de indiferencia, temiendo amar y ser herida. Me hizo sentir insegura, muy insegura, para así ver, lo que sufrían los demás con mi frialdad, en especial Gaara.

Trato, enserio que trato ser la mejor hermana, pero como compensar años de culpa?

Nada devolverá los años de soledad, los veinte años de soledad de mi hermano, los años de familia rota, de unión rota, no fui quien lo ocasionó, pero pude pararlo.

Fui inútil.

Nada devolverá los años de tristeza, los veinte años de tristeza de mi hermano, los años de criticas, prejuicios y dolor incurable, quiero que nazca el verdadero Gaara, pero siento que no soy la persona capaz, que no es mi deber.

Soy inútil.

Nada devolverá los años de sufrimiento, los veinte años de sufrimiento de mi hermano, los años de luchas, de sangre, de locura, sé que aunque él sea el Kazekage, su instinto de sangre, el que ruega sangre fresca sigue ahí, acechando a la espera de la oportunidad correcta para salir.

Seré inútil.

Y como lo sé? Como estoy tan segura? Pues...

Pues estoy lejos de donde Sakura peleaba y Gaara lucha. Lejos pero no tanto como para no ver a Gaara rabioso de furia, de ansias de sangre.

Lo dije antes: no soy quien curará a Gaara, quien lo hará feliz y autentico. No soy pero puedo ver a esa persona también.

Justo atrás de mi hermano, yace desangrándose.

Ese es mi hermano? La bestia sedienta de sangre y venganza? Otra vez volvió el viejo Gaara?

Jamás se fue. Siempre estuvo latente aguardando el momento correcto para correr por tu yugular.

Su arena en forma de senbons capaces de ser letales como el puño de Sakura caen cual lluvia. Gaara puede intentar ser cuerdo, pero la locura no se finge, es el verdadero Gaara.

No hay autentico Gaara...

Ni uno viejo...

Es el mismo ocultándose. Gaara no aprendió a valorar a los demás, aprendió a ocultar su enfermedad.

Está enfermo.

Antes: él mataba por que nadie lo amaba.

Luego: mataba por su pueblo.

Ahora: mata por amar a alguien.

Sólo halló una excusa para matar, para masacrar, para ver correr la sangre y deleitarse en el sufrimiento ajeno, Sakura es por quien mataría.

Él quizás no lo ve, quizás aún no está seguro de si es amor o que, pero yo lo conozco, conozco esa mirada de psicópata, la mirada de Gaara. No del Shukaku, de Gaara, él está enfermo.

No quiero admitir una vez mas que jamás cambió, que jamás fue distinto, que sólo es mas inteligente, lo suficiente para haber engañado incluso a Naruto, en realidad lo conozco? Conozco las reacciones del loco a pocos metros mio, matando con su tétrica sonrisa a los shinobi enemigos, basta, ni ellos merecen tal crueldad.

Es demasiado, la sonrisa lo confirma. La sonrisa mostrando cada diente sin piedad, y un que otro reguero de saliva escapándosele por las comisuras. Es el loco, el Kazekage, nuestro Kazekage, está mas enfermo que el anterior.

Ciego de amor. Ciego de venganza. Él la ama y parece que se enamoró muy rápido. Casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas, es Gaara, en este modo apenas pestañea.

Tres meses en lo que maldigo a Sakura. Admito que no solemos llevarnos bien, pero confié que traería la felicidad a la vida de mi hermano, siento la culpa de permitir a ella entrar a Suna.

No es su culpa, ella vino por un trabajo, no es su culpa, Sakura no quiso conquistar a Gaara, sólo llevarse bien con el amigo de su amigo, por que me siento culpable entonces? Por permitir a Gaara mostrarse? Creí que alegraría a Gaara, pero no, sólo lo enfermó mas.

No hay cura para la demencia, no hay cura para mi hermano gritando de furia y tristeza, de soledad, que seguro Sakura va a borrar.

Está enfermo, y no hay amor suficiente para sanar lo insanable.

Está enfermo, y no hay Sakura suficiente para calmar su demencia.

Está enfermo, y aún con la ira y locura surcándole el rostro, abraza el semi cadáver de Haruno.

Me da pena, también culpa y tristeza, él llora, llora rogándole que no muera.

Llora como un niño, como cuando era niño, por mamá y Yashamaru, él no quiere admitirlo, pero incluso cuando Yashamaru le mintió y engañó, Gaara todavía lo quería, lloraba cada noche rogando que no se vaya.

El dolor perduró siendo una terrible enfermedad, crónica, consumiéndole cada célula.

Gaara, no puedo curarte, no tienes cura.

Y Sakura sólo empeora las cosas, pero, quien soy para negártelo? Pude evitarlo todo, y no quise.

Ahora, me abstengo a las consecuencias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 ** _" - Me duele aquí, Yashamaru, aquí, no sangra pero duele mucho..._**

 ** _\- Gaara, la única medicina efectiva que cura el dolor del corazón, es el AMOR, asegúrate de hallarlo._**

 ** _Lo hallé Yashamaru..._**

 ** _Estoy seguro de que lo hallé..._**

 ** _Y siento como poco a poco el dolor se desvanece... pero quieren quitármelo..._**

 ** _No lo voy a permitir..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A poco no sintieron el corazón latirles rápido? Yo si, y enserio que me encanta describir lo enfermo de amor que está Gaara. Lo dejo a su criterio para imaginar lo loco que está, intentaré que con la lectura les llegue el mensaje.

Perdónenme si no respondo reviews, es que bueno, tengo sueño y quería publicar el capítulo pero ni ganas de responder, hasta ahora el review del capítulo anterior que hubo fue de Zaphyr Bell, te pido mil disculpas mi corazón.

Así que les escribo la próxima -si ven algún horror de ortografía o de coherencia, es que tengo sueño- en el capítulo: _**"Gaara & Sakura" **_


	11. Gaara & Sakura

Haro! Hoy me despertaron a las patadas "no puedes dormir hasta las once!" Bah, patrañas. Yo duermo cuanto quiero. Bueno, dejemos eso y pasemos al capítulo!

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los amigos- y el fic es mio.

0-0

La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas

.

.

.

 _" Lo conocí creyendo que era un simple forastero de Suna"_

 ** _" La conocí creyendo que era una simple kunoichi de Konoha"_**

 _" Él jamás me demostró ser un monstruo como todos decían"_

 ** _" Ella jamás me demostró creer que soy un monstruo como todos decían"_**

 _" Y cuando pensé que el amor me había abandonado..."_

 ** _" Y cuando pensé que el amor me había abandonado..."_**

 _" Él apareció..._

 ** _Para llenarme de luz..."_**

.

.

.

...

 _ **"Gaara"**_

...

Nunca fui lo que creyeron normal.

Nunca dejé a los demás etiquetarme a pesar de que lo hicieran.

No tengo una vida simple y sin preocupaciones, pero tampoco es un caos indomable.

Mis emociones, por otro lado, son lo difícil. Ellas SI son un caos indomable, el peor.

Y ahora que Sakura llegó, no creo tener el poder de sacarla.

Una vez la vi, y no era la gran cosa. Una chica simple, rosada, de un clan apenas memorable, con los ojos verdes mas brillantes que haya visto. Y su frente? Bueno, de frentes no debo hablar, tengo la mía gigante, pero el tatuaje distrae.

Desde pequeño quise que me trataran como a todo niño, ser un jinchuriki no es la mejor cualidad a la hora de hacer amigos, y mi padre se encargó de ello.

Al llegar a Konoha no había vuelta atrás, mi vida tenía un sólo propósito: matar.

Tal motivación me hizo resignar a congeniar con la gente, hasta que llegaron estos dos, Naruto y Sakura.

Él, un jinchuriki como yo, con la misma vida pero halló la felicidad al querer que otros lo notaran, y una meta mas noble que la mía, ser Hokage.

Ella, ahogada en humillación, por su enorme frente solían burlarla, la única amiga que tuvo era su rival de amores, se sentía hundida en la sombra de sus dos compañeros, Sasuke, el genio Uchiha, y Naruto, el jinchuriki valiente.

Ambos querían progresar, ser el orgullo de sus aldeas.

Y yo, bueno, fui por el camino fácil y doloroso, pero ellos me ayudaron. Naruto con su amistad, que en algún momento confundí con amor. Y Sakura con su amor, que quería confundir con amistad, por que? Por que al verla enamorada de Uchiha, no podía sufrir, enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde.

Entonces, por que peleo por ella?

Por que la defiendo mientras se desangra detrás mio?

Por que la amo sin pensar en que luego vaya en busca de Uchiha. Y si lo hace, no interesa, amar es velar por el otro, por su felicidad, sin importar la propia.

Mientras Sakura viva para hacerme sonreír, nada mas importa. Un poco egoísta, cierto?

.

.

.

La batalla incesante que aún no logro comprender, que hacen aquí? Que buscan? Por que mi aldea? No son casuales, no son normales, esos jutsus de fuego, muchos son de Suna y otros de Iwagakure, Onoki y Kurotsuchi deben saber esto.

Un rastro de bestialidad que Shukaku dejó dentro mio, se intensificó para vengar el daño que le hicieron a Sakura, quien me creo? No sé, pero nadie suficiente como para evitar al cansancio comiéndome las energías, mis reflejos ya no son tan precisos, día y medio luchando sin descanso, es demasiado.

Demasiado, y caigo al lado de ella con el hombro ensangrentado, lograron clavarme un kunai. Y no sentí dolor hasta ver a Sakura sanarse. El tiempo que logré darle lejos de los enemigos, bastó para que pudiera curar esa gran herida en el pecho, ahora yo sucumbo, y no soy médico.

\- Sakura...- apenas pude hablar, y sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, eran perfectos.

\- Gaara, ven, tranquilo...- atrás mio, una roca enorme servía de respaldo, mientras Sakura tomaba mi banda de Suna atada a la calabaza.

\- Que...?

Casi se me para el corazón de seguro.

Su valor, no tiene comparación.

Su cariño, no tiene precio.

Su grandeza, ella es impresionante.

Y sobre su frente puso la banda de Suna, presumiendo a mi aldea como suya, diciendo que ella, es Sakura Haruno de Sunagakure.

\- Ahora les toca el segundo round.

El segundo round con la mas impresionante kunoichi, llevando con orgullo a banda de Suna sobre su frente y dejando la de Konoha tirada a mi lado.

Que significa?

Lo que yo quiera.

...

...

...

 _ **" &"**_

...

...

...

Una pelea que se inclinaba a favor de Sakura y sus golpes devastadores. Mas de un shinobi pereció a manos de Gaara, pero cuando creían tener ventaja por ser contra una chica, la que creían kunoichi de Suna, empezó a masacrar.

No en nombre de Konoha, Tsunade o Naruto. Ni en nombre de Suna, la justicia y el deber.

Si no que en nombre de Gaara, su cariño y valentía.

Gaara peleó por ella, sufrió una baja luego de horas en las que Sakura pudo curarse efectivamente, y al fin le devolvería el favor.

Pero no, jamás estará a mano con él, la deuda perdura, y aún no comprende la razón.

Desde niña, la deuda perdura, torturándola, sintiéndose culpable por preferir a Sasuke, con un corazón tan frágil como el de Gaara esperándola.

Y si ya no la quiere? Y si con el tiempo aprendió a odiarla? Y si sólo la protegió por que curó a Kankuro y Amagi?

Golpe certero tras golpe certero, rompe cuellos tras rompe cuellos, a medida que avanza entre el pelotón de enemigos, matando y noqueando, Sakura deja caer sus lágrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Por que llorar en un momento así? Por que Gaara la amaba, y ella no le dio la oportunidad.

Por su culpa él ya no debe de tener esperanza en el amor. Ni en la gente capaz de amar. Creyendo que todos lo van a ignorar. La carga es demasiado pesada, la culpa de un corazón arrepentido.

El tiempo la acusa de no aprovecharle para quien realmente añoraba cada gota de su cariño.

Lo mismo con Naruto, lo mismo con Lee y con cada chico que dio la vida por su amor.

Pero el sentimiento no es tan fuerte como con Gaara. Por que? Aún busca la respuesta de muchos por que.

Por que el tiempo que pasó con él, aunque escaso, logró despertar un suspiro de amor.

Y verlo pelear, con todo en contra, con un centenar en contra, con el cuerpo en contra, con el tiempo en contra, Gaara luchó sin flaquear, con tal de protegerla.

No cualquiera.

A pesar de que buenos usuarios de taijutsu le hayan dislocado el brazo, y con un sola mano tenga que pelear, seguirá su ejemplo, sin flaquear.

Lejos de donde podía ver a los demás shinobi de Suna, con el desierto extendido sobre el horizonte, nada mas que arena y sangre, al fin descansó el cuerpo entre los ninjas caídos, y contra la misma roca que Gaara.

\- Estás bien?- su pausada respiración, y la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando un punto vacío. La hemorragia había parado, ella acomodó su cuerpo al lado de el de él y ambos por fin se vieron a los ojos.

\- Tú?

\- No respondiste mi pregunta...

La severidad de sus palabras le llegó tanto, que empieza a bajar la cabeza hacia las piernas de ella y con los brazos, rodeó su cintura.

\- Ahora si...

...

...

...

 _ **"Sakura"**_

...

...

...

Que cabello tan suave, parecía que ambos no sabíamos respirar por la nariz, y sus brazos al rededor mio, lograron relajarlo.

La calma que creo infundirle, entre la arena y la sangre, es suficiente para sentirme tranquila y morir en paz.

A esta altura ya no podemos volver por nuestros propios medios a Suna, estamos lejos, muy lejos, sin darnos cuenta en medio de la batalla, y ahora no hay vuelta atrás, vamos a morir en el desierto.

Vamos a morir en medio del desierto.

En medio de la nada, juntos, compartiendo calor y el lazo que intentamos negar por años. Casi una década.

Es mucho tiempo si lo pienso así, en dos años será una década que nos conocemos, y valió la pena esta batalla.

Su calor. Su cariño. Su confianza. Es todo con lo que quiero morir y no me arrepiento.

Por que no me levanto en intento curarnos si aún me queda chakra?

Por que no. Por que estoy cómoda abrazada a él, oliendo su cabello bien rojo, suave y sedoso, y no hallo mejor manera de morir, que al lado de Gaara.

Espero que él piense igual, pues siento como todo mejora.

No me interesa morir si él está a mi lado, es la mejor manera, la mas digna, y no tendré de nuevo la oportunidad.

Acaso puedo sentirme mas en paz conmigo misma? Imposible.

Por primera vez en años estoy tranquila, conforme, feliz.

Feliz.

Una palabra que consideraba extraña, a veces cerca, a veces lejos, pero jamás en ella como ahora.

Ahora no tengo miedos, dudas, inconformidades.

La paz tan excepcional que Gaara me infunde no puedo compararla con nada en este mundo.

La gratificación de vernos así, no me la da el trabajo, los honores, mis amigos, la lucha o el entrenamiento. Sólo nosotros.

Y que hice para merecerlo? Espero que intentar estar a su altura, me costó mucho.

Jamás podré llegar a ser como él, como Gaara, pero vale intentar.

Poco a poco el sueño gana terreno, los párpados me pesan demasiado y ladeo la cabeza así verlo dormido sobre mi.

Que tranquilo se ve.

Que tierno se ve.

Que dulce se ve.

Que inocente y puro, hasta que mi sangre coagulando se mezcla con la suya en el extraño abrazo que el abrazo mas cálido que he recibido.

El mejor por mucho.

Y el mas dulce por mucho...

-0-0-

 _ **" - Por que lloras?**_

 _ **\- E-es que... es que... nadie m-me quiere.**_

 _ **\- Eso no es cierto Gaara... yo te quiero...**_

 _ **\- Sakura...**_

 _ **\- Recuérdalo: yo te quiero..."**_

.

.

.

Se los juro, casi lloro con la última parte donde me imaginaba a un Gaara chiquito (como cuando murió Yashamaru) y una Sakura chiquita (como la que consolaba Ino por la frentesota) abrazándose, digo, la última parte en negrita eh, jajaja.

A por los review!

Zaphyr Bell: ALERTA DE FAN DE GAARA, ALERTA, ALERTA jajaja. No, si Sakura no hace nada me lo quedo yo, por ser la autora :v jajaja. Aprovecho mis privilegios de autora. Discúlpame! Enserio perdóname por no haber respondido tu review en el anterior capítulo! Pídeme lo que quieras! Lo que sea con tal de no sentirme en deuda! Ya estoy como Sakura, que se siente en deuda con Gaara... ay pero si son tan tiernos! Te mando muchas disculpas y besos mi cielo!

Tsuki-chan06: ese Gaara, con o sin Shukaku, es un asesino despiadado, lo amo. Temari -perdón por no haberme expresado bien desde que lo escribí- no quiso decir que no lo hace feliz, si no que su amor lo enloquece, como que es una droga. Y si, dañan a Shikamaru y Temari entra en modo bestia. Awww también tenes hermanos? Yo si, dos demonios. Me encanta que te haya gustado, trato de que enserio estén contentos con la lectura, pongo mi mejor esfuerzo! Gracias preciosa, tu cariño y review es de lo mejor que me pasa (junto con los otros reviews) al publicar. Y voy a intentar que jamás deje de gustarte! Besos!

Me sonrojan corazones, sus reviews son hermosos -igual que Gaara- :3 les agradezco del alma los fav y follow, anímense a un review!

Bueno, les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic tan amoroso y despiadado que se llamará: _**"Mientras la Soledad se Oculte..."**_

Besos!


	12. Mientras la Soledad se Oculte

Haro! Bueno, dos cosas, primero, si hallan horrores de ortografía o coherencia, perdonenme, pero estoy escribiendo desde el celular. Y segundo: alguien me podría ayudar? Fanfiction no me deja escribir mis capítulos! Y es una tortura por que ya los tengo hechos. Tenía escrita otra cosa para esto, pero enserio me preocupa, será cosa de mi compu? No sé.

0-0

Naruto es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

=0=

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

...

El amor es la mayor fuente de felicidad del mundo, también de desgracias. No sé quien lo dijo, pero no termino de creerle.

...

 _ **"Mientras la Soledad se Oculte"**_

 _ **...**_

Por primera vez la luz de hospital me dañó los ojos. Así de suaves como son.

Hospital? Cuando llegué? Lo último que logro recordar es un distintivo calor recorriéndome el cuerpo. La fina arena y muerte latente.

\- Donde...?- la conocida cara de la Dra. Tezuka- Doctora?

\- Sakura, descanse un poco mas... Ahora le van a suministrar hierro.

Hierro? Por que?

Inquieta, confundida, casi sacada de quicio, busqué una señal de calma.

\- Gaara...- en efecto, él parecía en coma.

No interesa cuanto le llamara, mi voz no es tan alta ahora.

Hice caso a Tezuka, dormir arregla muchas cosas, y es aterrador en momentos así.

Por que dormir es, ahora, tan aterrador?

No sé... Sólo quiero dormir...

0o0o0o0

\- Demonios Ino, Sakura está bien, deja de llamar!- su compañera lo exaspera.

\- Quizás para ti Sakura no es nadie, pero para mi si, aguanta hasta que llegue.

\- Como sea... Que molesta...

\- Callate.

La conversación acabó al entrar Temari en la habitación. A pesar de amarse incondicionalmente, ella suele estar celosa de Ino.

\- Quien era?

\- Chouji, están preocupados por Sakura.

\- Y como saben?

\- Yo que sé, supongo que las noticias vuelan.

En el sofá, Temari tomó su merecido descanso de cuidar a Gaara.

\- A este paso jamás volveremos a Konoha.

\- Creí que te gustaba estar aquí.

\- Si... Pero allá tenemos responsabilidades, no podrá tu madre sola.

\- Quizás tengas razón, no está acostumbrada a manejar el clan sin papá- y a medida qua hablaba, la voz de Shikamaru iba apagándose.

Su esposa lo notó, él no suele dejar a las emociones controlarlo, pero los recuerdos de la guerra, son muy fuertes.

No se atreve a comparar lo vivido por su marido con lo suyo, ver a Asuma muerto, morir Shikaku y perder al mejor padre que podía pedir.

Es mucho para Shikamaru.

Temari se siente inútil, no sabe que decir, que palabra de consuelo es suficiente? Ninguna. Sólo está parada, viendo la destrucción de Shikamaru.

Pero no es culpa de ella, no cree poder llegar a entenderle a pesar de ambos haber sufrido mucho, por que siempre es así?

 _Soy una tonta, por que siento que mi dolor no se equipara al suyo? El dolor no tiene escalas... Entonces.. Por que no encuentro las palabras de consuelo correctas? Jamás consolé a alguien... Ni siquiera a Gaara... Debe ser... Que nadie me consoló... Cuando mamá murió..._

Y antes de que él se fuera... Vio unas lágrimas huir de su amada esposa.

-0-0-

\- Eres un imbécil Naruto! Te dije que era para el otro lado!

\- Dijiste arriba!

\- Norte, estúpido! Norte! Arriba es la atmósfera!

\- Dijiste arriba! Vos sos la estúpida, Ino!

\- Como me dijiste, rubio retrasado?!

\- Vos también sos rubia!

\- Los voy a matar...

En efecto, durante lo poco que iban de camino, Hinata y Sai se irritaron mucho con Naruto e Ino peleando al frente suyo. Ella especialmente.

\- Sai, como logras estar tan calmado? A mi me desesperan!- y la suave voz de Hinata llena de frustración.

\- Luego de años en equipo con Naruto y Sakura, uno se acostumbra...- rió.

El camino fue todo menos sutil, si un enemigo quería hallarlos, ni intentaba, Ino y Naruto son una bocina.

\- Así no vamos a llegar mas! No que te sabías el camino, Señor "Quiero ser Hokage" ?! Como piensas ser Hokage si no sabes ir a la Aldea de tu amigo?!

\- Yo sé lo que hago!

Atrás, Sai reía.

\- De que te ríes, Sai?

\- Hinata, no parecen pareja? No sería lindo si fueran pareja Ino y Naruto? Son mas compatibles incluso que Naruto y Sakura.

 _No, otra vez no, primero Sakura, ahora Ino, acaso Naruto y yo no tenemos futuro posible? Siento que el mundo no quiere que estemos juntos, por que sigo intentando? Me duele, mi amor no es lo suficientemente puro y fiel...? Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no es mi hilo rojo, que Naruto está destinado a otra persona, a quien? A quien estaré destinada? Mis ojos se cierran temerosos, el corazón lo tengo manchado con oscuridad, con venganza, con dolor, con un ligero toque de negro, rojo y amor incondicional._

0o0o0o0

No despierta aún. Kankuro vino a bañarlo y yo puedo sola conmigo misma, en el baño, escondida, siento que todo es mi culpa.

Está grave? Nadie me dio una respuesta.

Temo lo peor, temo por Gaara y su delicada salud.

Realmente me estaré enamorando? Es muy rápido. Si de niña me negaban el casarme con Sasuke, lloraba, ahora no, es un alivio mas bien, él jamás me trasmitió la paz que Gaara logra en mi.

Mezclo las cosas a voluntad, eso provoca el miedo de ser herida, no de nuevo, al lado de alguien que me detesta.

Dudo que Gaara me odie, luchó por mi, cierto? Luego le pregunto, no voy a ilusionarme.

Que hay de malo en ilusionarse? En que la caída será mas dura.

\- Sakura, estás bien? Hace mucho estás en el baño.

\- Si, ahora salgo Amagi.

Parece que está mejor. El amor que él y Kankuro se tienen... Es envidiable... Ojalá duren mucho, se lo merecen.

Gaara me dará un amor así de incondicional? Es una linda duda.

Rayos...

Creo que enserio...

Me estoy enamorando de Gaara...

.

.

.

Lamento no poder responder sus hermosos reviews, pero me cuesta mucho escribir en el celular, el táctil me anda para la re chota. Si para la próxima consigo una compu, ya que acabo de descubirir que es cosa de mi pc, respondo sus reviews: _**Tsuki-chan06, Guest y Zaphyr Bell.**_

Y bueno, perdonenme y les escribo en el próximo capítulo.

 ** _"Sentimientos Resguardados"_**

Besos y disculpen que sea tan corto!


	13. Sentimientos Resguardados

Haro! Al fin arreglé el tema de la compu, era por la fecha jajajaja me siento imbécil jajaja, bueno, volví sin horrores para el capítulo 13 de esta belleza! Sin nada mas que aclarar, los dejo leer.

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los amigos- y este fic es mio, igual que Shino y Lee.

=0=

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

.

.

.

 **No quiero que pienses mal de mi, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir, a pesar de que desde que te conocí, yo huía de ti, por miedo a estos irrevocables sentimientos que resguardo bajo mi armadura de arena.**

 _No quiero que pienses mal de mi, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir, a pesar de que desde que te conocí, yo huía de ti, por miedo a estos irrevocables sentimientos que resguardo bajo las raíces de mi cerezo._

 **Y a pesar de sentirme cobarde...**

 _Y a pesar de sentirme cobarde..._

 **Tú mano no se desata...**

 _De la mía..._

 **...**

 _ **"Sentimientos Resguardados"**_

 _ **...**_

La luz que se colaba de entre las ramas, el frondoso árbol dando refugio a los shinobi de Konoha, e Ino desperezándose.

\- Arriba Naruto!- de una patada, el aludido brincó.

\- Eres una loca! A veces eres peor que Sakura!

\- No te atrevas a compararme con esa frentuda! Soy mucho mas linda y hábil!

\- Yo nunca dije lo contrario...- y volvió a cubrirse con su bolsa de dormir.

Pero Ino no movía un músculo. Él le dijo lo que quería oír, y por que la decepción?

Quizás con la esperanza de que Naruto vea su real naturaleza, Ino siendo ella misma... y no la princesa Yamanaka.

Suspiró.

Así la ve la gente?

Sus manos están impecables a pesar de haber juntado leña y cortado varias frutas.

Es una princesa perfecta e intachable?

No quiere serlo, quiere que la vean como es... y como es? Ni ella lo sabe. Sólo le entraron ganas irresistibles de llorar, llorar como niña, la niña que Sasuke rechazó.

\- Ino?- atrás suyo, Hinata ya desayunaba con Sai- Pasa algo?

La dulce Hinata, a quien nadie teme, a quien nadie insulta, a quien todos respetan y no por ser Hyuuga, si no que por ser una persona valiente que ama con todo su

corazón.

Ella ama? Amaba a su padre, ama a su madre, y a ella misma.

Suena egoísta cierto? Es verdad.

La respetan? Quien sabe, lo duda.

Todos a su alrededor tienen metas, una vida, algo por que luchar.

Por que lucha Ino? Perdió una meta, bah, jamás la tuvo.

Choji pelea para que vean la fuerza que un gordito puede tener.

Shikamaru pelea por Temari y su madre, sus amigos, su padre.

Y ella?

Por ser hermosa? La princesa Yamanaka? Todos estos años pensando que superaba a Sakura por ser hermosa, pero no, Sakura pelea por su clan, por sus amigos, por

su maestra, y es mejor que pelear por la vanidad.

Vanidosa.

Egocéntrica.

Una burla para los Yamanaka.

Su padre estaría decepcionado.

Él no crió a una soberbia.

Quiere una razón para pelear, una razón que la mueva cada día.

Una vida sin propósito... es lo mismo que estar muerto...

E Ino no quiere estar muerta... no aún...

No aún...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amaneció hace horas y aún no me quiero levantar, él sigue allí, calmado y durmiendo, se ve muy tranquilo, pero temo que perdure tal tranquilidad.

\- Buen día Sakura! Oh... todavía no despierta?- Amagi, con Kankuro detrás, viene cada día a vernos, y ayudarme.

\- No, aún no...

Se nota mucho mi decepción? Mi preocupación?

No duermas mas Gaara... tengo miedo, y quiero que disperses el miedo...

Tú siempre lo dispersaste, a pesar de hacerte a un lado.

Eres mi mejor deseo, mi mejor esperanza, si te vas... que será de mi? Un cuerpo vacío, una marioneta, casi como si Sasori hiciera conmigo lo que le plazca.

Ya no habría razón de seguir adelante, un recuerdo tortuoso a cada paso y la luz extinguiéndose a medida que avanza el tiempo.

La vida sin ti, no es vida... es muerte aguardando a la muerte...

Y las horas transcurren, Suna eleva su temperatura incluso en invierno, adentro mio no hay espacio para el calor ni el frío, sólo una calma realmente desesperante.

\- Sakura?- Shikamaru entró con la carta de Naruto.

 _ **" Sakura! Oye, sé que estabas inconsciente, Kakashi se preocupó y Shikamaru dijo que hubo una pelea muy rara y no sé que mas, así que vamos para allá a cuidarte!**_

 _ **Te vemos dentro de poco! PD: Aún estoy en Konoha, salimos mañana."**_

Salimos? Vemos? Vamos? Quienes? Naruto y quien? Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

\- Por tu cara parece que no entiendes la carta, has olvidado leer?- que gracioso.

\- No, claro que no, pero con quien mas viene?

\- Pues... Sai, Hinata e...

\- ... Ino...- claro, obviamente Ino no soportaría un tiempo sin verme y burlarse. Sólo ruego que no arruine las cosas ya que, en lo que a mi concierne, Gaara y yo

vamos muy bien, no puedo reponer lo hecho, pero si compensarlo.

Está tan sereno, respirando acompasado, su cabello brillante y rojo, es muy guapo...

\- Si, bueno, como sea, era eso, te veo luego...

Repasé la carta una y otra vez para no olvidar ningún detalle, es corta, pero tengo miedo.

Varias cosas me azotan con temores, Ino, Gaara, Naruto, los tres están en mi lista de preocupaciones.

Respira Sakura. Respira hondo.

Va a salir bien si yo procuro manejarlo con cuidado.

La situación está en mis manos.

Gaara está en mis manos.

Él y su frágil corazón... que juro resguardar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La vida acaba aquí? Que problema me hago? Ya experimenté la muerte una vez, y Sakura junto con Naruto lograron salvarme.

Quise ocultarlo mucho tiempo, demasiado, el amor aletargado que tengo por Sakura es mi mayor martirio.

Ella no parece estar preocupada, ofuscada como yo, quien duerme menos que antes por pensar en su belleza.

No sólo por fuera, por dentro también, aunque su cabello rosado se cuele en mis sueños mas profundos.

No sé donde estoy, o que es ese aroma a alcohol etílico, pero seguro Sakura está cerca, mi cuerpo la siente, siempre fue así.

De niño ella era el escalofrío insinuante e incesante de una fémina sin miedo de mi.

De adolescente ella era el calor de mi frente a los pies, cubriendo todo a su paso con ardor.

Ahora, de adulto, es la musa en mis sueños, mis fantasías, mi droga diaria para no enloquecer mas todavía.

Sakura es una droga, el olor a frambuesa y chicle en su pelo, se me antoja adictivo.

Un verde del que no quiero librarme jamás a pesar de verla huir de mi. Huir de los recuerdos que le traigo, soy un trágico obstáculo en la carrera hacia Uchiha.

Y él la repudia.

Es un idiota, rechazar tanto tiempo el afecto incondicional de Sakura me parece una total estupidez, contando que Naruto, Lee y yo lo anhelamos con el alma.

Pura y fiel, Sakura no se deja amedrentar, mantiene su amor intacto incluso muriendo en el campo de batalla.

Yo soy el imbécil que sufre detrás de Uchiha, no tengo remedio...

Quiero pelear por ella, hacer todo y no parar con tal de que me ame, es mucho el tiempo que llevo así, y mi corazón no soporta mas.

Una bomba a punto de estallar, estallar en Suna dejando un cráter detrás.

En la lucha, por un momento, un ínfimo momento, vi amor en los ojos de Sakura... y supongo que fue mi traicionera imaginación, como siempre... Ella estaba pensando en Uchiha?

No quiero sufrir, sé que es malo aferrarme a un sentimiento poderoso como el amor, enterado de sobra que Sakura no siente lo mismo, pero que queda si no lucho por

ella? La soledad, a la que estoy tan acostumbrado.

Mierda.

Otra vez las horrendas lágrimas.

No es malo llorar, ni signo de debilidad.

Es la clara muestra de que sufro irremediablemente y todo por Sakura.

Viviré acabado en el pozo que llamo "hogar", hundido en la desesperación, la soledad, el abrazo eterno que me ofrece un recuerdo tan bello y cálido como las flores de NoMeOlvides.

Esas flores tan lindas y pequeñas, alguna vez no fueron nada, hoy, son todo lo que me queda.

Creí no tener remedio, no tener causa mas que matar sin freno, y Sakura me mostró la belleza de conocer, la belleza que lleva en los ojos y un amor mejor que el de Yashamaru.

Ella no se fue, estuvo ahí, fue amor lo de sus ojos? Si. Hacia quien? Suena pretencioso, pero supongo que hacia mi.

Y la voz con la que me llama? Es mas dulce que la de cualquiera.

Siento una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, no sé si la tengo, no puedo verme aún.

Sakura tiene manos suaves y amables, o el amor crea la ilusión de perfección? Es perfecta para mi y punto.

La mujer que amo, la que vio mas allá de la capa gruesa de arena y odio. De arena y tristeza.

Nadie mas que ella merece mi amor, fiel e imparable.

No quiero sufrir pero tampoco arrepentirme, ella está aquí, y sin Uchiha.

Evocaré el sentimiento que nos recorrió de niños, aquel que tengo y se mantiene estoico.

Amor.

Amor, que Yashamaru lo consideró mi única cura.

Agradezco que no se haya equivocado.

Tengo mi corazón bajo una coraza de hierro, impenetrable al tacto, pero Sakura tiene la llave y no sabe utilizarla.

Su cariño sin medidas que pensé jamás poder despertar en alguien.

Amor a mi mismo? No me intereso si no la tengo al lado.

Amor a mi aldea? Es como estar vacío.

Amor a una mujer? No cualquier mujer, mi mujer, la que será mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

No voy a dejarla ir.

No voy a estar solo otra vez, ella me va a amar, basta de ocultarme en sombras que no me pertenecen.

Un simple y directo camino abre paso frente a mi:

 _"Conquistar a Sakura, incluso si muero en el intento"_

Amar es un desafío, una odisea compleja y temeraria, pero si pude matar a 500 personas, esto es sencillo.

Nadie me la va a quitar.

Ni siquiera Uchiha...

.

.

.

Gaara está cada capítulo mas chiflado...! Y así es hermoso, a por los reviews!

Guest: escuché tu plegaria desde mi casa y si! Se salvaron! Bueno, algo así, veremos que pasa con Gaara... Besotes!

Zaphyr Bell: tú crees que enserio voy a matar a Gaara y Sakura sabiendo que son las estrellas de mi fic? Me dolió, una de mis fieles seguidoras de este fic, creyendo eso de mi, me dolió... Escuchas eso? Es mi corazón rompiéndose! Ja, claro que se aplica bien, pero es que no está segura de sus sentimientos, no quiere que suceda lo mismo que con Sasuke. Besos! y espero tu review, mi cielo!

Tsuki-chan06: por supuesto que es necesario! Son una bolita de amor, los amodoro, matan a cualquiera, viste el capítulo 482 de Naruto Shippuden? Se llama GAARA - SHIKAMARU, te juro que ahí -igual que siempre- Gaara mata de la ternura! Míralo si es que no lo viste! Morirás! Vomitarás arcoíris! Yo quería abrazar la pantalla de mi computadora! Ya somos dos que amamos a este colorado jajaja yo tengo dos y vivo con uno, es desesperante jajaja claro que lo quiero... pero que el no lo sepa jajaja. Awww eres una dulce, aquí está tu esperado capítulo, ojalá te guste. Besos y espero tu review, nena!

Son un amor, enserio, y agradezco a quienes dieron fav y follow! Besos para ustedes también!

Si quieren mas GaaSaku, pasen y lean mi fic: _**"El Día que me Quieras"**_ y si quieren SasuHina, pasen y lean: **_"Cadena al Cielo"_** siempre romanticones como suelo hacer ;)


	14. Fuertes Convicciones

Haro! Es la segunda vez que escribo esto, soy re estúpida y reinicie la compu sin guardarlo, estaba tan perfecto! Y salió divino! Largo! Fue una obra de arte con mas de tres mil palabras! Bueno, intentaré recrearlo.

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

.

.

.

 _Pasó como un suspiro. El momento similar a una campanilla tintineando o la brisa entre árboles de tilo._

 _Y cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, no le importó en absoluto._

 _Jamás le importa que digan de ella, se mantiene estoica a pesar de todo._

 _Esa cualidad, junto a muchas otras, me encanta._

 _Quisiera ser como ella..._

...

 _ **"Fuertes Convicciones"**_

...

La lluvia caprichosa que rara vez aparece por Suna repiquetea en la ventana de mi cuarto, y cuando cumple, el cielo se inunda de gris, una bóveda oscura y amenazante, impresionante, gigante.

Siempre la lluvia me trajo calma, sus gotas resbalando en mi rostro, que pena que ahora estoy confinada al hospital. Por mera preferencia mía.

Todos los días, ya recuperada, Amagi me trae ropa para quedarme en el cuarto que comparto con Gaara, no me iré, hasta que despierte.

Gaara sigue inconsciente, respirando calmo y sin un ápice de perturbación. Es simplemente... perfecto...

Y me desespera.

Quiero que despierte. Volver a oírlo, ver sus ojos tan brillantes y la sonrisa inocente, con todo el rostro coloreado de rojo igual que su pelo.

El pecho se me acongoja al pensar que jamás tendré a Gaara conmigo de nuevo, una sombra, un llanto que no voy a reprimir.

Me seco los ojos a punto de llorar, siempre termino por querer largar mis lágrimas cuando se trata de Gaara.

Y aún no es el momento.

\- Sakura, ven... le harán un control a Gaara- un equipo médico ingresa con Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru detrás.

\- Claro- voy con Amagi al pasillo, que está helado.

\- Estás bien?- tú que crees?

\- Claro, ya me recuperé...- sé a que se refiere.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso- atajó serio.

\- Lo sé...- pero es que...

\- Sakura?

-... Tengo miedo...- y mis lágrimas cayeron en su impecable chaleco táctico.

Me arrepiento, me arrepiento de tanto que ya no sé como abordar la situación.

El pecho me convulsiona en hipo, lloro desconsolada entre los brazos de Amagi y puedo confiar en él.

Por que sucede esto? No quiero perderlo, no de nuevo. Tardé tanto en notar el aprecio que él me tiene, Gaara siempre me esperó, que tonta fui...

 _ **"Sakura... sé que suena tonto pero... ojalá quisieras venir conmigo a Suna..."**_

Al oír eso no respondí, él y Naruto iban a Suna por asuntos políticos, yo, en cambio, me quedé para esperar a Sasuke. Jamás llegó a Konoha. Y si lo hizo, no creo que me quisiera ver.

Para mi en esa ocasión, verlo insinuarse así me daba rabia, mas rabia aún al ver que Sasuke no fue y lo esperé como tarada. Gaara quería mi cariño, luchó por el, lucho tanto... estoy impresionada. Me arrepiento de no haberlo apreciado antes. Es un gran muchacho que merece todo el amor del mundo, fui en quien él confió su corazón, despreciándolo. Soy una basura.

Y ahora lloro desconsolada bajo la guardia angelical de Amagi.

Que se siente ser amado? No sé, es horrible.

Horrible por el mero y simple hecho de repudiar un cariño tan puro que quema, es Gaara quien estuvo ahí para mi, lejos pero presente, muy presente.

Y Sasuke? Escupo en su persona. No tendría que haber invertido tanto tiempo en él. Que asco de shinobi.

Temo perder a Gaara a pesar de merecerlo.

Merezco que me odie, que jamás despierte y dejar a mi cariño consumirme el alma.

Un cariño que siempre estuvo presente y preferí ocultar, hundir bajo la admiración a Uchiha. Que egoísta.

Y no sólo yo sufro, no quiero ni imaginar el martirio que Gaara pasó al amarme.

Lo estimo.

Lo aprecio.

Lo quiero.

Lo... amo... y me duele...

Esto sintió él? Maldita tortura. Deseo, incluso sobre mi misma vida, volver a verlo sonriendo, su hermosa sonrisa que opaca al sol.

Es Gaara a quien quiero para mi vida entera, llámenme pretenciosa, pero sé muy bien el amor que me tiene, él es transparente, una de sus mas hermosas cualidades.

Espontáneo, dulce, inocente, amable, decidido, sensible, transparente, sincero, valiente, eso y mucho mas. Aspectos que jamás hallé en Sasuke.

Sigo comparándolos, sigo sintiéndome una mala persona, sigo odiando mi ser, sigo arrepintiéndome.

Me lo merezco.

Me lo merezco.

\- ... Me lo merezco...

\- ... Sakura...- los grandes y afilados ojos azules de Amagi dándome una seguridad que desconozco- Ve a ver, debes estar con él...

No lo pensé dos veces, gracias Amagi.

Al entrar, Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru hablaban con los doctores.

Por que él no despierta?

\- Sakura...

Imposible.

No.

Me niego.

La vida se detiene sin él.

La vida perdió sentido y equilibro, en un latido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ughhh! Odio la arena! Por que hay tanta arena en este lugar?!

\- Por que es un desierto, Ino!

\- Ya lo sé!- la retaron como una nena, e hizo un puchero.

\- Basta, eres muy linda...- en efecto, Ino y su rostro tierno pero sensual, congela a cualquier hombre, Naruto no es la excepción.

A medida que llegaban a Suna, un camino acalorado y lleno de arena que Hinata apenas notaba, con su mirada en el suelo, viendo de vez en cuando a Naruto e Ino riendo, platicando, peleando.

La rutina que ambos se establecieron sin darse cuenta alguna, y Hinata quiere llorar.

Llorar? Llorar de impotencia.

Años intentando conquistar a Naruto, sus esfuerzos en este punto parecen inútiles, acaso no merece amar? Con cada día, mes y año que pasa al lado del cariño amistoso de Naruto, mas le duele verlo progresar en su vida, sin sentir indispensable la presencia de ella.

Y ella? No va a seguir sin él, se niega. Y cuando trata de demostrar su sentir, desde hace tiempo, una extraña presencia la hace sentir insegura del palpitar que lleva dentro. Es que duda del amor a Naruto? No, jamás.

Se lo repite tantas veces como sean posibles. No. No. No hay fuerza en la Tierra capaz de arrancar su sentir para Naruto. Entonces... que es esa presencia acechando sus sueños como oscura sombra sedienta de venganza, llena de tristeza, vacía de cariño, anhelandola? Cierra sus ojos sin preocuparse en tropezar.

Su fiel amor, se derrumba como casa de naipes. Se derrumba con cada noche que sueña. Cada noche que él ronda su mente sin descanso, dándole la inseguridad tan típica de una chica enamorada, sólo que Hinata rara vez la experimentó.

La extraña sombra, irradiando magnetismo del mas peligroso, suena imposible, pero al tenerla cerca, Hinata percibe que ya la conoce. O mas bien, ya LO conoce.

Él, no es Naruto, no es Neji, no es Kiba ni Shino, ningún chico que conozca en realidad. Pero lo conoce de todos modos. La peculiar esencia de su persona, los ojos rojo muerte, el espiral continuo, inacabable de sufrimiento y la necesidad insaciable de amor, la acecha, sin piedad, sin parar.

Alguna vez no soñó con él, cual es el patrón entonces? De pensar en Naruto e Ino, Hinata divaga en la espalda del rubio escarbando en sus mas profundos recuerdos, pues desde niña, esa sombra se hizo mas grande, creció con ella, a veces mas lejos, a veces mas cerca, llena de dolor en sus pasos y Hinata duda si ir en su auxilio o... verlo perecer.

Ella se siente perecer, las pesadillas son mas fuertes cuando nota a Naruto ir hacia Ino, él aleja la tristeza e inseguridad, ya no hay por que pelear. La sombra no cede, no deja de desearla, de querer extraer la pureza y fidelidad de su alma.

Duda que esa sombra quiera hacerle daño, es un hombre, lo sabe bien, sus ojos... llenos de historia y pesadez, los vio antes, mucho antes, muchas veces, demasiadas en su opinión. Son el espejo que demuestra que no está sola en el mundo. Alguien la comprende, la conoce, y no es Naruto.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Intenta que su mente rememore los ojos rojos, con un patrón particular, como un... sharingan...

Sharingan...

Sasuke...

Él es su sombra, a quien mas detesta.

Lo detesta por razones que ni ella comprende, lo ve distante, peligroso, que se hunde solo en el espiral que él pudo evitar, el perdón que Hinata logró darle a su primo, Sasuke no lo halla para darle al alma de su hermano.

Son parecidos, tanto, que le parece improbable, odia entender que ambos pasaron situaciones parecidas. Odia verlo cerca suyo, examinándola, sus ojos excavando el interior de Hinata para desnudarla.

Odia su presencia, la hace estar insegura de amar a Naruto.

Por que? Por que ponerla insegura? El palpitar que comenzó con Naruto se extingue lento, despacio, ahuecando su alma sin nada con que llenar, y Sasuke es la pesadilla constante de su parecido. No. Se niega a admitirlo, se niega a dejarlo entrar.

Acaso su sentir no es fiel? No es sincero? No es puro? No, no con Sasuke manchándole el corazón, creando mares de desesperación en los que quiere hundirla, jamás serán iguales... jamás. Y si ya lo son? El amor muriendo dentro suyo, junto con la motivación que el amor de Naruto le brinda, es señal de que estarán ligados?

El color de la muerte, de la soledad, aquel que Sasuke lleva encima con una capa negra sin un atisbo de color, color que tanto le gusta a Hinata.

Es extraño. Pensar en él la desespera, la enloquece, saca una ira que ni el desprecio de Neji y Hiashi logró crear. Sasuke la vuelve una persona despreciable, y Hinata está segura que no lo es. Es buena, Naruto le dio la seguridad de ser buena y que el mundo la valore.

Pero los clanes... la soledad... el oscuro en su pecho creciendo con sus pensamientos a Sasuke... no puede mas con la presión, le duele el corazón, le duele todo y quiere derrumbarse... no por darle el gusto a Sasuke de torturarla, si no que es demasiado para la pobre Hinata, las emociones profundas y adictivas que Uchiha ofrece pueden mas que ella.

Caería, si no fuera que ve el punto negro de su desgracia, yendo hacia Suna con confianza.

A lo lejos, una capa negra ondea concentrado en los cuatro viajeros.

Y su mundo se cae en pedazos mas rápido que en cualquier otro momento, él no puede... en su peor momento... para matarla... matarla de locura, con sentimientos que le duelen y no logra controlar en lo mas mínimo.

Él, la personificación del desagrado mutuo, quien Hinata mataría en la oportunidad perfecta, no lo quiere cerca, no lo quiere y punto, a pesar de marearse con la oscuridad encapsulada en sus ojos.

Tan parecido como distinto, ambos dos gotas de agua con la diferencia del espejo que refleja la muerte en él. Ella es la luz que el sol saca en su primer y último rayo del día, y él la Parca, la desgracia, la soledad en su máxima expresión, acechando vidas inocentes... matando a la luz...

\- Sasuke! Tanto tiempo!- el rubio fue con su amigo dispuesto a abrazarlo.

\- A donde van?

\- Suna, es que Sakura está herida de una batalla que no sé que y vamos a ayudarla, tú?

\- Nada importante- sus ojos recorrían veloz a Sai e Ino, pero pararon abruptamente en Hinata, esquivando la mirada de Uchiha.

\- Hola Sasuke!- Ino y su seductora sonrisa con Sai y un rápido saludo cortés con la cabeza.

\- Hola, Sai, Ino...- sin terminar la frase a quien le evitaba la presencia, solo él lo notó.

\- Vienes con nosotros? Dale que si!- los cinco siguieron camino, de vez en cuando Sai e Ino intervenían en la conversación poco animosa de parte de Sasuke con Naruto, y la mirada insistente de Hinata sobre la espalda silenciosa de Sasuke.

No la saludó. Descortés, desubicado, inherente, le dolió, pero respira hondo para que no le importe. No le importa, no quiere que le importe en absoluto tal falta de delicadeza, no es invisible, mucho tiempo en el que la gente la consideraba invisible, no mas.

Él seguía callado, quizás haciendo muecas en respuesta a los chistes estúpidos de Naruto, pero quería hablarle a ella, a la que no deja de mirarlo incluso sin que la vea y seguro llena de bronca.

Quiere significar para Hyuuga, ser algo, no como Naruto, pues eso al fin y al cabo es trabajo de años que ya no puede recuperar. Pero significar algo, lo que sea, no la sombra de su amor platónico, el eterno enemigo y renegado, la causa de que ya nadie confié en él. Si no que significar un comienzo, una nueva etapa, la esperanza de que siempre puede hallar el amor, incluso un corazón apagado como el suyo.

Hinata no sabe que es el amor, sólo conoce la admiración al héroe que desde el comienzo Naruto fue, Sasuke sabe que es el amor, y aún así le cuesta tanto llegar a el, al amor que guardó bajo llave muchos años... por ella...

La mujer mas buena de Konoha, o que era la mas buena.

Emociones negativas quemando, corroyendo su corazón con maldad, bronca, impotencia, venganza, dolor y un sin fin de cosas que Sasuke ya controla. Y lo desea eliminar, a todo, a todos, a él, de su mente y el hueco que le hace en el corazón, Sasuke duele, duele cual daga, al pensar en Naruto, poco a poco piensa en Sasuke...

Como resistir? Sasuke es veneno, es una serpiente sin escrúpulos acechando su corazón, su presencia, odia todo de él, lo odia por completo, se le hace extraño pensar en Naruto, quiere desistir, pero ella no decide en quien pensar, sólo... sucede...

Desea morir, centellar cual estrella y estallar para convertirse en un agujero negro sin alma, sin piedad, sin los estúpidos sentimientos que años atrás empezaron a acumularse.

Años atrás, tantos años atrás, ella sabía que algo en Sasuke al verla brillaba, brillaba sin sentido en el momento, ahora también, pero quiere que su palpitar acelerado e impotente igual que involuntario sea por Naruto.

Es raro pensar en él.

Ve sus ojos azules, y pasan a ser negros... sedientos de sangre y venganza...

Ve su cabello rubio, y pasa a ser negro... oscuro cual noche...

Ve su piel bronceada, y pasa a ser pálida... pero atractiva y suave...

Nada en él la deja en paz.

Morirá de locura, de que le explote la mente...

 _Es un imbécil, por que me hace sentir así? Lo odio, definitivamente lo odio, y jamás pensé poder odiar a alguien, él me acecha, siempre observándome con la rudeza en sus ojos, llenos de furia y no sé que mas... duele verlo, quiero pensar, amar a Naruto, pero con Sasuke cerca es imposible... basta! Déjame en paz! No quiero que me siga rondando... Siento que engaño a Naruto, por que mi corazón juega en contra. Por que quiero llorar? Es por que Naruto está muy cerca de Ino? No... extrañamente no es por eso... es que Sasuke... no parece notarme... Es horrible no poder dejar de pensar en él... es... horrible..._  
 _Por que no me sorprende? Por desde niña no es la primera vez, supongo que tampoco la última..._

-0-0-

Ya en Suna, Sai e Ino comenzaron a saltar de tejado en tejado hacia la Mansión, Naruto les siguió algo aletargado por el viaje, y Hinata, no quería estar ni un segundo en la presencia de Uchiha.

\- Hinata...- pero el susurro que ella creyó imaginar la tomó del brazo mientras intentaba esquivarle otra vez.

No iba a responder, fue muy descortés.

\- Hola...

Y jamás sintió tanto alivio.

.

.

.

\- Shikamaru!- y el aludido esquivó rápido el abrazo fugaz de Naruto.

\- No en esta vida, rubio.

\- Shikamaru!- un rubio loco tras rubio loco, Nara sabía que Ino llegaría con un grito- Dime que no está la loca de tu mujer!

Aún no las entiende, por que se llevan tan mal? Es sabido por toda Suna y Konoha que esas dos son como perro y gato, pero no pueden simular ser normales al menos frente a ojos indiscretos? Pelean donde sea, no interesa si el Hokage, o cualquier otro Kage los observa.

\- Oigan, si no es mucha molestia preguntar... donde está Hinata?

\- Hinata! La perdimos!

\- Es Hinata, no debió ir muy lejos!

\- Si! Y seguro están bien!

\- Vamos por ellos!

\- Si!

Y Naruto e Ino volaron sobre sus pasos buscando a Hyuuga y Uchiha.

\- Espera... dijeron "están"? "Ellos"?

\- Ah, si- empezó Sai con calma- es que nos cruzamos a Sasuke y vino con nosotros.

\- Que...?! QUE?! QUEEE?!

Como un rayo, mas veloz que un latido o Minato, Shikamaru fue tras los rubios.

 _Es un inconsciente! Un imbécil! Naruto! Yo te mato! Como pensaste que era buena idea traer a Sasuke a Suna?! Con lo mal que se lleva con Gaara, además creerán que acogemos un traidor de Konoha, y la paz nos costó mucho! No tengo duda alguna, esto fue idea de Naruto, está con Hinata? Estúpido, realmente estúpido, no tiene ni la mas remota idea de que sucede en Sasuke cerca de Hinata, si ella le hace daño de algún tipo... Suna no será mas que un recuerdo...!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No la oigo, no la puedo ver, no sé donde estoy pero la oscuridad me envuelve sin piedad.

No la oigo, no la puedo ver, no sé que sucede al rededor pero seguro nada bueno.

No la oigo, no la puedo ver, no sé quien llora con exactitud, pero juro que es Sakura, su tristeza es mi... mi veneno.

Y si llora, que habrá pasado? Quiero abrazarla, decir que todo estará bien como Yashamaru solía hacer.

Me siento impotente, este es el dolor punzante de quien no puede ayudar al amor de su vida? Horrendo, es horrendo.

Intento removerme sin éxito, el calor que la mano de Sakura suele transmitirme, la dulzura de su tacto, de que me estoy perdiendo?

Vamos, no me dejen así.

Sakura llora. Que clase de hombre sería si no me levanto a consolarla? Es Sakura... su llanto me arde.

Vuelvo a caer en la oscuridad mas temible al sentirla lejos, ya no me toca, ya no me pasa su amor. Soy una bestia, lo sé, pero una bestia que se alimenta del amor de su dama.

Es mi dama, claro que es mi dama, Sakura siempre será mía, incluso si Sasuke se casa con ella, pero primero el tendría que matarme, o dejarme incapacitado de por vida, como en estado vegetativo o algo así.

Mi valor, mi amor, mi, bah, todo lo que llevo dentro es el motor que impulsa a este muchacho.

No me rindo, es algo que aprendí de Naruto.

No me voy, es algo que aprendí de Temari.

No me callo, es algo que aprendí de Kankuro.

Y no me muero... es algo que aprendí de Sakura...

Todos me ayudaron a ser quien realmente Suna considera su Kazekage, ahora quiero huir de la oscuridad, y no está quien suele venir en mi auxilio. Sakura.

Mi vida gira en torno a Sakura y no quiero que gire en torno de otra persona, ni siquiera en torno a mi.

No valgo sin ella, no valgo sin su amor puro y cándido, al cerrar los ojos es ella la que aparece.

Es amor... del mas profundo y valioso...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" - Sakura, espera!_

 _No quiero esperar, no quiero dejarlo! Me niego!_

 _\- Sakura!_

 _No entienden? Me muero sin él, me muero sin Gaara!_

 _Es quien siempre me amó, es a quien siempre amaré! No puedo vivir sin él!_

 _La vida sin Gaara... es muerte aguardando a la muerte, no tiene valor alguno, es gastar aire..._

 _Tomen mi vida, quiero verlo despertar! Generalmente trato de no llorar en público, pero no soporto mas, poco a poco se me encoge el corazón de dolor, de impotencia, de tristeza._

 _Por que no lo amé cuando tuve oportunidad? Como fui tan ilusa?! Lloro, no por verlo ahí, y sólo ahí, si no por que moriré, moriré por imbécil, por ser una estúpida ciega que ahora sufre las consecuencias de sus actos tan egoístas._

 _Trato de llegar a él, a su mano, pero mi fuerza no funciona, el sufrimiento me atrofia los músculos._

 _\- Gaara!- y si no me oye? No, no, me niego a no ver mas la inocencia en sus ojos aqua, la felicidad al hablarle y la sonrisa tímida de niño bueno. Jamás tendré eso de nuevo?_

 _Que tonta, demonios, que tonta!_

 _\- Sakura, basta! No te oye!- y eso temo- Ven!_

 _Entre cinco me limitan los movimientos, quiero llorar tan fuerte que el cielo me tenga piedad._

 _No merezco vivir, él si._

 _Basta, no quiero estar aquí sin él, indúzcanme a su estado, déjenme tomada de su suave mano para siempre, por favor..._

 _Se los ruego..._

 _Por favor..._

 _O moriré de tristeza..._

 _\- Sakura... no fabrica chakra..."_

.

.

.

No, mierda, lloré en la última parte, maldita sea...

A por los reviews!

Guest: lo siento mi cielo, Gaara sigue del otro lado, o algo así jajaja. Amor sin locura, concuerdo, no es amor. Besotes!

Zaphyr Bell: vos me vas a matar algún día, o me pones GaaSaku o mato a Gaara. Ah re la amenazaba, re gangster la mina jajajajaja. Mentira corazón, mentira, sabes que no soy capaz jajaja. Ese Gaara es tremendo obsesivo, lo amamos! Es un loquillo moja bragas jajaja. Es el punto de Ino, ya verás querida, ya verás. Besos para ti y espero TUS fics que sigo, los amo!

Tsuki-chan06: tengo ese superpoder jajaja. Todos queremos verlos juntos amándose, pero bueno, el amor lleva tiempo, mas en NARUTO jajaja y lo sabes! Naruto es descontrol puro jajaja. Será en otro capítulo como habrás notado. Gracias linda! Igualmente!

Esos hermosos reviews me hacen los días, madre santa. Agradezco a quienes leen fantasma y dejan sus bonitos favs y follows, besos para ustedes!

Esto rompe almas pero como dije, siempre hay finales felices en mis historias!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de mi fic arenoso y amoroso -ay, rimó!- "Todo Queda".

Besos a todos!

Si quieren GaaSaku y NaruIno, pueden leer _ **"El Día que me Quieras"**_ y si quieren SasuHina, pueden leer _**"Cadena al Cielo"**_ , sólo para ultra romanticones adictos al azúcar mas puro!


	15. Todo Queda

Haro! 15to capítulo! Disculpen si es corto o cualquier horror de ortografía. Disfruten!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

.

.

.

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Si tú eres una estrella, yo seré tu cielo, donde puedas esconderte hasta llegar la noche._

 _Todo con tal de hacerte brillar..._

 _Todo con tal de hacerte libre..._

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _"Todo Queda"_**

 ** _. . ._**

Me tuvieron piedad, no sé si comprenden el sentimiento tan intenso que cargo pero gracias...

Y Temari no dejó a mis amigos entrar a verme, pasaré noche y día aquí, no me doy por vencida.

Es mi causa, cada ninja necesita una por la cual levantarse en las mañanas y pelear hasta el cansancio, después de mucho tiempo hallé la mía.

Noble razón que mueve a un shinobi, durante siglos fue así, incluso ejércitos enteros, sin ellos, que eres? Por que luchas? Que te mueve a ser mejor cada día? A que te levantes a pesar de los golpes recibidos?

No hay shinobi que conozca sin una causa.

Y la mejor que he tenido hasta ahora. No es superar a Naruto, no es vencer a Ino, no es buscar a Sasuke, no es detener una guerra.

Es hermoso, es bueno, es algo por lo que quiero dar mi vida a costa de ella misma.

Él jamás me dejaría cambiar mi vida por la suya, pero... No puedo morir sin volver a ver la inocencia en sus bellos ojos, simplemente no puedo.

Te mantendré con vida.

Perderé todo mi chakra si es necesario, no interesa en absoluto...

... con tal de verte sonreír de nuevo...

Gaara...

0o0o0o0

\- Vamos Temari! Vinimos a ver a Sakura! Y no nos dejas entrar! Gaara! Si manoseas a mi amiga yo te mato!- y Temari le encajó un cachetazo dejando atónitos a todos y sin idea del por que.

\- Eres un imbécil- el susurro de Shikamaru tras su esposa yéndose fue lo último oído en el pasillo.

Fue espontáneo, y nadie termina de comprender por que.

Con Gaara muriendo en el cuarto, Temari no puede controlar sus reacciones, es la segunda vez pero no termina de digerirlo.

No es quien mas sufre, está consciente de ello, pues Sakura, en la habitación, trata desesperadamente de pasarle su chakra a Gaara.

 _Es admirable, sin dudas... Como puede querer tanto a Gaara? Entiendo por que la estiman tanto, tiene valentía y corazón, ama con todo su ser a un... Un..._

Monstruo, esa era la palabra que Temari no quería usar, a pesar de serle tan verídica...

.

.

.

El silencio que tales cuatro paredes ofrecen deja desconcertado a Amagi, que fue a ver el estado de Sakura.

Deplorable.

Se niega a comer, se niega a beber, se niega a dormir, incluso siendo médica y estar consciente de que sin esos hábitos  
produce menos chakra y en cualquier momento va a desplomarse, no lo hace, no atiende a la razón, a ninguna razón.

Mas de una vez en la semana Naruto e Ino intentaron entrar al cuarto, pero Kankuro custodiaba, o Amagi, y ellos no ceden  
aunque quieran que alguien ayude a Sakura.

Temari fue directa, _**"No dejar a nadie entrar hasta que Gaara salga caminando"**_ confía mucho en las habilidades de Sakura, y ella... ella muere... por darle la vida a quien ama...

Admirable, decayendo su propia existencia por él.

Y Temari no entró a ver a Haruno, no quiere sentir culpa por preferir la vida de quien llama _**"Monstruo"**_ en vez de la de  
Sakura.

Ambas están mal, por distintas e iguales razones, la que no respira, la que no quiere moverse para guardar el chakra y  
trasmitirlo a Gaara.

Ambas están mal, por distintas e iguales razones, la que no ve, la que no quiere ver por ya palpar la culpa y el  
remordimiento a costa de la vida de Sakura.

Ambas están mal, por distintas e iguales razones, se niegan a entender las cosas, a aceptar las cosas.

Sakura no se rinde, no se va a rendir mientras le quede un gramo de energía en el cuerpo, se siente en deuda con él, quien  
la quiso a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus rechazos e indiferencias, la quiso sin miramientos, la quiso, aún no entiende bien  
por que pero él la quiso, la quiere, siempre la va a querer.

 _ **"No mueras... No mueras..."**_ no sabe si se lo repite a Gaara o a ella misma.

 _ **"No mueras... No mueras..."**_ así día y noche.

 _ **"No mueras... No mueras..."**_ es el mantra que no deja a su cuerpo desistir.

El deber de un shinobi? El deber de quien ama con todo el corazón?

Ya no sabe nada, no quiere saber nada, sólo como drenar sus energías.

Es demasiado? No, nunca, no va a rendirse, no va a caer sin pelear, sin morir en el intento.

Nada es demasiado por amor.

 _"Nada es demasiado por amor..."_

-0-0-

Es turno de Shikamaru custodiar la puerta, cae del sueño y de todos modos se levanta por si pasa Temari y le da un golpe despertador.

No entiende bien que pasa, estuvo ahí cuando acordaron dejar a Sakura intentar mantener con vida a Gaara, pero por que? Por que arriesgar así su vida? Tanto sucedió en esos meses como para haber estrechado la relación?

No, no fue en esos meses, fue antes, mucho antes, antes de la guerra, antes de Akatsuki, antes de que Gaara sea Kazekage, antes de los exámenes chunin, antes, un poco antes y justo coincide con la llegada de Gaara a Konoha.

Como no lo vio? Ese lazo que atravesó el tiempo, mucho tiempo, con obstáculos difíciles y personas que trataron de enredar todo, pero Gaara y Sakura siempre estuvieron unidos y ella no quería verlo, nadie quería verlo, mucho menos Gaara.

Ambos, como fueron tan ciegos? La cosa no estaría así si hubieran aceptado sus sentimientos del principio.

 _"En realidad"_ meditaba Nara _"Creo que este punto era inevitable, al fin y al cabo, es la prueba de fuego para su amor, y nosotros no debemos intervenir"_

Sin dudas es la prueba de fuego, la que dirá si ellos pueden o no estar juntos.

 _"Y que está en riesgo?"_ seguía _"Que?"_

Sus vidas... por ejemplo...

 _"Sus vidas..."_

.

Dos días en los que no tenían permitido ver a Sakura, cada vez que trataban de preguntar el por que a Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro o Amagi, los cuatro esquivaban hábilmente la conversación.

\- Estoy harta, quiero ver a Sakura, me preocupa, y si está muriendo o algo así y no quieren decirnos para evitar conflictos con Konoha?

Ino hablaba en frente de Naruto comiendo y Sai leyendo, ya que Hinata salió a quien sabe donde y con Sasuke detrás.

\- Ino, no te precipites, Sakura debe estar bien- sin despegar sus ojos del libro, Sai le restó importancia al asunto.

\- Mira Sai, no sé tú, pero sé que a Sakura le pasa algo! Es instinto femenino!

\- Que es eso?

\- Es como un sentido que tenemos las mujeres, podemos percibir... No es eso de lo que estamos hablando, Sai!

\- Como sea Ino, yo también estoy preocupado, pero no podemos ir, siempre hay alguien custodiando la puerta, si no es Kankuro es Shikamaru o ese chico chiquito y bonito, o es una chica?- Naruto dejó el plato vacío enfrente suyo y de reojo le hablaba a Ino.

\- Naruto, tenemos que ir, somos los mejores amigos de Sakura! Y si nos necesita?!

\- Si quieres verla, ve Ino, no te vamos a detener- en efecto, Sai no la detendría.

\- No quiero ir sola, tengo miedo de lo que vea.

\- La gran Ino tiene miedo?!

\- Cállate Naruto!

Y no volvieron a tocar el tema, en especial Ino, que maquinaba algún plan para usar su hijutsu contra el custodio que haya -menos Shikamaru- y así pasar.

Pero no tenía ideas, todas terminaban en ella derrotada con creces por quien sea, y las esperanzas caían de a chaparrones, como la lluvia que aquejó Suna de noche.

\- Temporada de lluvia?- Naruto recordaba a Sakura y su afición por la lluvia.

\- Supongo- Hinata veía la ventana empapada, en vano, pues afuera la oscuridad densa y los pocos relámpagos iluminando el cielo no ayudan en absoluto.

\- En que piensas Hinata?

\- En nada- si es que Sasuke se llama Nada, ahora.

La tarde que pasaron juntos, como los agarró la lluvia y Sasuke cubrió a Hinata con su capa así llegar a la mansión intactos.

No hubo muchas palabras, mas bien silencios que trataban de descifrar lo que piensa el otro.

En especial Hinata, por que iba con ella? En que momento le permitió estar a su lado en los calurosos caminos de Suna?

Jamás convivieron mucho, sin Naruto de por medio rara vez se cruzaban.

Y a pesar de eso, ambos disfrutaron la mutua compañía, Hinata la de él, él la de Hinata.

Hasta la lluvia con la hora de despedirse.

-0-0-

Shikamaru ocupado, Amagi organizando una misión y Kankuro arreglando a Sasori, la única que quedaba, de confianza, para custodiar la puerta era ella.

Y ya van horas sentada frente a la puerta, en el silencioso pasillo y las ganas irrevocables de entrar para sacudir a Gaara.

 _"Que despierte ya! Me caigo del sueño..."_

No duró mucho, en segundos sus ronquidos suaves repiquetearon en los pasillos, dándole la señal a Naruto.

Una semana entera, una semana sin ver a Sakura y ya no quiso esperar mas, fue solo, callado, sin Ino ni Sai, Hinata o Sasuke, a visitar a su amiga.

Su agotada amiga.

La que está...

\- Sakura!

Muriendo...

.

\- Naruto?

\- Sakura! Estás bien!

\- Bien?! Mira su estado Naruto! Sakura, fue mala idea, déjalo así.

\- Que?- y su mente hizo "click!"- No! No voy a dejarlo así! Gaara!- saliendo de los grandes brazos de Naruto, Sakura fue a la camilla, comprobando que Gaara no murió- Está bien, voy a arreglarlo, tranquilo, no vas a morir.

Sus amigos, desconcertados al oírla hablar sola, miraban desde la puerta, Naruto a su lado, y Temari del otro.

\- Sakura...

 _ **"Kurama, necesito un favor..."**_

 _ **"Dime, Naruto"**_

 _ **"Puedes llevarnos a la mente de Gaara?"**_

 _ **"Llevarnos?"**_

 _ **"A mi y a... Sakura..."**_

 _ **"Sabes que quizás él jamás salga de tal estado, cierto?"**_

 _ **"Lo sé"**_

 _ **"Y si lo ven dentro, Sakura quiera quedarse con él, induciéndola al mismo estado"**_

 _ **"También lo sé"**_

 _ **"Jamás tendrás de nuevo a tu amiga"**_

 _ **"Estoy consciente de ello"**_

 _ **"Vamos entonces"**_

\- Sakura...- lo miró con los ojos cristalizados, pero ya no tenía energía ni para llorar- toma mi mano.

Y sin pensarlo, lo hizo, cerrando los ojos por pura inercia.

 _ **"Buscamos a Gaara"**_

Dentro de un lienzo en blanco, vacío y extenso, sin principio ni final, Sakura y Naruto se estrechaban las manos, mirando a todos lados para hallar un punto rojo.

 _ **"Y donde estamos?"**_

 _ **"En su mente... Kurama nos trajo"**_

 _ **"Por eso estás en Modo Kurama?"**_

El resplandor dorado que Uzumaki irradia encandila a su amiga, y hace parecer todo mas blanco aún.

 _ **"Exacto"**_

Pero nada.

Ni un ápice de color además de ellos dos.

Ni un rosa, azul, amarillo, verde o...

 _ **"Rojo"**_

Una mota, una flor... una pequeña camelia creciendo rodeada de nomeolvides, y cerca suyo...

Él...

.

Que drama por amor a todo lo bello.

Gracias por los review, fav y follow, los amodoro!

Y Zaphyr Bell, sólo por ti, se me ocurrió un fic KibaHina y espero que quieras leerlo, será lento y tierno, como suelo hacer, su nombre será _**"Las Cosas del Amar"**_ ojalá te guste. Obvio que tendrá GaaSaku, si no no sería un fic mio.

Besos a todos y les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"Un Lienzo en Blanco"**_


	16. Un Lienzo en Blanco

Haro! No voy a matar a Gaara, relajen! Y disfruten el capítulo!

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Blanco, significa pureza.  
_

 _Rojo, significa pasión._

 _Rosa, significa amor._

 _Y los tres son la perfecta convergencia de tu persona con la mía._

 _Además de mis colores favoritos..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"Un Lienzo en Blanco"_**

 _..._

Él.

Gaara.

Y su inconfundible pelo rojo.

De espaldas, cerca a las delicadas flores, él murmuraba quien sabe que.

 _ **"Gaara"**_

 _ **"Gaara?"**_

Naruto y yo, ambos, gritábamos su nombre con toda la fuerza en nuestros seres.

 _ **"Gaara!"**_

 _ **"Gaara!"**_

 _ **"GAARA!"**_

Corrí.

Y corrí mas.

Hasta tocar su helado hombro y ver los ojos que solían resplandecer en mi presencia.

Tan vacíos como este lugar.

Blanco muerte, blanco soledad, así es su mente? Imaginaba algo mas colorido, arenoso en todo caso, con archiveros y las cosas ordenadas minuciosamente.

Suelo observarlo, notando detalles que nadie mas nota, viendo detalles que nadie mas ve, y sintiendo retazos que nadie mas siente.

Un Gaara hecho marioneta, manejable a voluntad, murmurando dentro de mi cabeza cosas incomprensibles incluso estando tan cerca suyo.

Similar a un cadáver... a que Gaara muriese...

 _ **"Esta... muerto...?"**_

Las lágrimas, densas, abordaron mis mejillas, repiqueteando en el suelo pálido.

 _ **"No Sakura, no está muerto, habla, cierto? Cierto?! Gaara! No moriste! Cierto?!"**_

Es inútil, Naruto está tan descolocado como yo, cediendo a la desesperación. Para mi es tarde, ya cedí hace tiempo. Hace días. Semanas.

Tiempo que pasé chakra a un cadáver. Lo veo y me niego a aceptar tal condición.

Él no murió, él no va a morir.

Y levantándome del suelo intenté parar a Gaara, pero su pesado cuerpo, aunque no oponía resistencia alguna, es casi de plomo.

 _ **"Gaara... me oyes? Acaso... ya no puedes volver...? Vamos... recuerda por que volviste la última vez... Gaara..."**_

Sus murmullos secos y confusos hicieron eco en el lugar, mostrando una serie de imágenes que ni yo recordaba.

Imágenes de lo que pasamos juntos...

Imágenes de lo que Gaara pasó...

Imágenes de sus momentos mas tristes... por culpa mía...

 _" - Sakura... te duele el corazón...?_

 _\- No Gaara, lo tengo confundido..."_

 _" - Incluso si muero o mueres... no me olvides Gaara..."_

 _" - Ojalá quisieras venir conmigo a Suna..."_

 _" Siempre pienso en ella y me duele mucho, acaso no ven que sufro? Aléjenla de mi!"_

 _" No puedo dejar de amar a quien no deja de amar a Uchiha..."_

 _" Ella hizo que yo... durmiera...?"_

 _" - Amor Gaara... es la mejor medicina."_

 _" - Monstruo, no te cabe otra palabra Gaara... no interesa cuanto Kazekage seas, sé bien quien eres y jamás dejaré que tengas a alguien tan buena como Sakura, la herirás de formas que no te imaginas._

 _\- Eso es mentira! Mientes Uchiha! Tú mientes!_

 _\- Sabes que es cierto! La vas a lastimar!_

 _\- Mentira!_

\- Si, lo harás, por que eso hacen los MONSTRUOS como tú."

" - Gaara, tú... amas a Sakura...?

\- Ya no sé... que crees tú que es amor?

\- Cuidar y querer la felicidad de la otra persona a costa de tu propia vida incluso.

\- Entonces si, la amo, la amo con toda mi existencia..."

" - Cuidaré de ti, Sakura!

\- Gaara...

\- Y si los Edo acaban contigo, sólo será por que acabaron conmigo primero!

\- Por que lo haces?!

\- Tú sabes por que...

\- Gaara... perdón..."

 _ **"Perdón Gaara, no pude protegerte...!"**_

 _ **"Sakura... tú no..."**_

 _ **"Naruto! Fui incapaz de cuidarlo! De curarlo! De llevarlo de nuevo!"**_

 _ **"Pero tú..."**_

 _ **"Al menos espero... que jamás me olvides... Gaara..."**_

La frialdad del acero que percibo en su mejilla apenas logra mutarme, paso la mano lento, tratando de grabar con la mente esa suavidad característica que sólo Gaara posee.

Una vez mas...

Sólo una vez mas...

 _ **"... Gaara..."**_

Para recorrer el mundo con flores, nuestras flores, unas NoMeOlvides tan perfumadas y pequeñas como botones azules llenando cada rincón de mi mundo.

Y si muero, que sea de la mano del recuerdo tan bello que compartimos.

Es nuestro lazo Gaara. Único y especial, como tú.

Tiemblas? O tiemblo yo? El contacto con tu piel ya no es tan frío, quizás me voy acostumbrando.

 _ **"Sakura?"**_

Pero me niego a abrir los ojos a medida que el temblor me recorre los huesos.

 _ **"Sakura?!"**_

Sé que Naruto grita y soy incapaz de soltar a Gaara.

 _ **"SAKURA! ABRE LOS JODIDOS OJOS!"**_

Para que el temblor se intensifique al borde de partir el suelo, partirlo en bloques blancos salidos y resquebrajados.

Y de entre los pedazos gigantes de un material similar al mármol, un millón de flores de cerezo sin árbol, y nomeolvides brillantes, nacen, surgen, crecen a mogollón.

Crecen para llenar la mente de Gaara con colores, vivos y centelleantes, ávidos y veloces.

No se van, Naruto y yo vemos maravillados, pero sobre todo sorprendidos...

Que pasa? Quien hizo esto? Por que...?

 _ **" Sakura?** **"**_

Su voz aleja temores.

Los temores mas profundos que suelo ocultar.

 _ **"Sakura...? Sakura? Sakura!"**_

Temo darme vuelta, a pesar de anhelar ese sonido rasposo y encantador que lleva en la voz.

Por que se rompió todo? Que significa?! Gaara!

Finalmente sus hermosos ojos aqua dejan de estar vacíos para cobrar el brillo enloquecido de su persona.

No quiero llorar de la emoción, a medida que me voy de frente hacia su persona parada.

No quiero sonreír como boba, a medida que camino de frente hacia su persona parada.

No quiero gritar su nombre, eufórica, feliz, de verlo de nuevo con vida... con su sonrisa...

Pero hago todas al mismo tiempo, no involuntario, por que jamás desee tanto ver a alguien.

Y al fin...

Al fin él... está conmigo, me habla.

 _" - Eres lo mas valioso en mi mundo... Sakura..._

 _\- De que hablas...? Tienes hermanos y una aldea que proteger... tú estás desvariando, el calor te-_

 _\- No desvarío, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré, pero si morimos en este desierto estoy seguro que no quiero morir sin decírtelo, no tienes que corresponderme, sé que no lo haces, al menos ahora, estoy sumamente feliz... Sakura..."_

Fue mi error después de todo, yo SI te amé, te amo y sigo haciéndolo. Tardé tanto en notarlo que ahora no tengo palabras justas.

Corro hacia tus brazos desesperada, desesperada de ese calor magnético y sincero.

Jamás pensé amar tanto a alguien, menos a él, y aquí estoy.

Sin Gaara no soy nada.

Una mota de polvo esperando el fin.

Ahora no hay fin, no habrá fin, no para nosotros, no ahora que no quiero herirlo mas, no lo merece, ni yo lo merezco a él, pero juro que lo amaré siempre.

Siempre es una hermosa palabra. No quiero dejar de decirla, "Siempre".

Ojalá siempre dure este abrazo, casi fundiendo mi amor con el suyo.

Es amor, lo sé. Gaara siempre lo supo pero no quise escucharlo.

 _ **"Sakura... te extrañé..."**_

 _ **"Y yo a ti... Gaara..."**_

 _ **"Que haces aquí...?"**_

 _ **"Vine por ti, no me iré sin ti, Gaara! Eres la persona mas preciada que tengo!"**_

Tratando de equilibrar las palabras que algún día él me dijo.

 ** _"Creí que tú... que te ibas a... que irías a Konoha otra vez..."_**

 ** _"Gaara, Sakura jamás se fue, estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, dándote su chakra con tal de verte de nuevo al menos un segundo... sabes? No conozco a mucha gente que haría eso, ni yo lo haría... si no AMO a la otra persona..."_**

Busqué sus ojos con impaciencia, intentando descifrar la expresión que lleva. Desconcierto? Desazón? Sorpresa? No sé en absoluto.

 _ **"Gaara?"**_

Desde abajo apenas logré escudriñarle la mirada, simplemente patidifuso.

 _ **"Gaara?"**_

Y me asusta que no reaccione.

 _ **"Gaara?!"**_

Ambos, Naruto y yo, quedamos duros.

 _ **"Tú..."**_ Temí que me dejara del rechazo, aliviándome cuando volvió a hablar tan sereno como siempre _**"Tú hiciste eso por mi...? Sakura...?"**_

 _ **"Si, yo haría lo que SEA por ti, Gaara..."**_

 _ **"No sabes cuanto esperé para oír eso..."**_

Por que me sorprendo? Siempre supe de sus sentimientos por mi.

Fueron la causa y reacción de que estemos aquí.

Y sé que duele, sé exactamente lo que pasa y ahora que?

Lo beso?

No, Gaara es alguien que se toma las cosas con calma, igual que yo. Apenas podemos cruzar miradas, completamente rojos de la vergüenza, y de la alegría también.

 _ **"Oigan, que lindo que se quieran y eso pero si no volvemos Gaara muere, Sakura muere, yo muero y no habría historia, eh? De veras!"**_

 _ **"Cállate Naruto!"**_

Que lindo es ver que le gritamos al unísono.

 _ **"Siempre me callan, siempre me callan, maldición!"**_

Y en un pestañeo volví al frío de la sala mal calefaccionada, al piso de baldosas negras y grises, y el contacto duro de la camilla de Gaara.

\- Gaara?!

Desesperada, intenté buscar su cuerpo, inerte, sobre la camilla.

\- Aquí estoy, tranquila- sonriendo calmo, seguía acostado, pero despierto. Pero despierto!

\- Gaara!- sin medir la situación, me lancé a sus brazos dispuesta a no dejar de abrazar a quien realmente merece mi cariño. Gaara- Estás bien! Estás bien!

Saliendo de su asombro, los demás van hacia nosotros mezclando alegría y sorpresa.

-0-0-

No hay quien no haya abrazado a Gaara esa vez.

Ahora descansa tranquilo luego de un día de emociones intensas, debería imitarlo, pero prefiero velar por él una vez mas.

Quizás ya sea costumbre verlo dormir o algo así.

Y mientras Gaara respire, viva, vuelva a despertar, estaré feliz de perder el sueño por él.

Pues... haría lo que SEA... por Gaara...

.

.

.

DÍA DE EMOCIONES INTENSAS! Y GAARA VOLVIÓ A ABRIR LOS OJOS, JODER! MILAGRO! ME DIGNÉ A DARLE VIDA OTRA VEZ DE UNA MANERA TIERNA Y SORPRENDENTE!

Zaphyr Bell: y? Te gustó? Si no me hubieras dicho que te gustaba el KibaHina, quizás ni pensaba esa pareja, por que, sinceramente, acostumbro a ver mas KibaIno que KibaHina. Si jajaja Gaara despertó, así que tranquilos todos, ya no será tan dramático desde ahora. Espero tu hermoso review querida Zaphyr, besos!

Tsuki-chan06: Hola Tsuki! Todos sufren por Gaara, me encanta jajaja me agrada saber que te causa emociones fuertes este fic, ahora sé que mi esfuerzo no es en vano! Ahora va a empezar el GaaSaku, joder! Awww, y yo espero tu review, besos corazón!

Guest: y no te dejé así! Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! Besos!

cinlayj2: acá te la regalo! La disfrutaste? Besos!

Que lindos reviews! Gracias a quien dan fav y follow!

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo -no termina aquí ni a palo- y les escribo en el próximo: _**"La Calidez de un Beso Sincero"**_

Bye~!


	17. La Calidez de un Beso Sincero

Haro! Luego de que Gaara despertara, acá viene lo emocionante, lo divertido, lo... bueno, vuelvo a la comedia jajaja disfruten?

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 _. . ._

 _Muchos necesitan palabras para expresar su sentir._

 _Otros, acciones._

 _Yo, por ejemplo, sólo miro en tus ojos y sé, aunque me nuble de inseguridades, que me amas, me amas como a nadie._

 _Y eso me basta... para ser feliz..._

 _0-0_

 ** _La Calidez de un Beso Sincero_**

.

.

.

Llevamos a Gaara a su cuarto, pasó una semana antes de verlo en buen estado, y al menos estará un mes sin trabajar, orden de la médica, osea yo.

Naruto, Ino y Sai se fueron con Temari y Shikamaru, yo, por mi lado, pedí un permiso explicito a Kakashi para quedarme en Suna por un tiempo.

No es cuestión de YA querer algo con Gaara, es mas bien... la necesidad de dejar crecer estos sentimientos que por muchos años encerré sin darles luz o agua, quizás miedo o inseguridad, pero estaban, estaban y no sé bien que me impulsó a ocultarlos.

Ahora ya no tengo miedo, o dudas, quiero a Gaara y si él me quiere, todo estará bien.

\- Hinata, por que no fuiste con Naruto y los demás?

Me llamó poderosamente la atención que Hinata no se fuera.

\- Es que... no sé, estoy bien...

Esa no es una respuesta muy clara.

\- Está bien...- y seguí camino al cuarto de Gaara- Toc, toc!

\- Pase!

Adentro, él leía muy calmo en su cama.

\- Sakura, sucede algo?

\- Sabes que, no sólo soy tu médica personal- sonreímos- si no que Temari me encomendó cuidarte con mucha delicadeza y ser quien te ayude en todo, pero mas que nada, vigilar que NO trabajes!

\- No estoy trabajando, leo este libro que me prestó Kankuro.

\- Kankuro lee?

\- Eso parece...

\- Y de que trata?

\- Se llama **El Amor y la Guerra** no sé bien como va por que apenas comienzo, pero es de un shinobi que se enamora de una joven florista y... eso alcancé a leer...

\- Se oye romántico, y adoro el romance!- casualmente lo digo frente a Gaara...

\- A mi me gusta pero soy algo tosco para el amor.

Mentira! Eres una dulzura!

\- No sé eh... eres muy romántico cuando te lo propones...- recordando la visita al invernadero con Shikamaru de por medio, que me regaló una rosa para mi cumpleaños número quince o que besó mi mano como agradecimiento por devolverle la vida hace cinco años.

\- Si tú lo dices yo te creo.

\- Eres muy lindo...!- y ataqué esos mofletes tan rojos que tiene, como puede ser tan condenadamente tierno?

\- Ya! Mis cachetes no!- reía.

\- Y si no quiero que?!- encima suyo, lo escuchaba carcajearse con la risa de foca tan linda que tiene.

\- Ya! Sakura! Basta!

\- Disculpen...- en la puerta, Matsuri y Amagi- tenemos una carta para Lord Kazekage.

\- Claro, me la alcanzas Sakura, por favor?- acaté.

Los tres nos fuimos para dejarlo leer tranquilo, yo aún emocionada por la felicidad tan sencilla que logramos alcanzar Gaara y yo.

\- Oye, Sakura, se veían muy alegres!- en el tiempo que Amagi estuvo cerca mio, me di cuenta que es una persona hermosa, dulce y atenta, ahora sé por que Kankuro lo estima tanto.

\- Gaara es tan lindo! Esos cachetes matarían a cualquiera!

\- Si!

Pero al fondo, caminando no muy lejos, Matsuri escucha, y creo que no le vino muy bien vernos así.

Me siento culpable por meterme en medio de ellos, no sé si tuvieron algo, y que Gaara está enamorado de mi desde hace siete años, pero no es mi culpa, al menos, no del todo.

Y trato de ignorar por completo la culpa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Embargada de dudas, Hinata empieza a preguntarse por que no se fue con Naruto, Ino y Sai, pues sin ellos esperándola en la mansión, no está tan segura.

Segura por que tiene a Sasuke rondando, y él siempre es peligroso para su moral, y su corazón.

Su frágil corazón, el que por mucho tiempo le perteneció fielmente a Naruto.

Y ahora? Ahora tiembla, por que cerca de Sasuke las emociones que creía inexistentes la marean.

Es el renegado tan cruel y egoísta, ciego de venganza, que todos buscaron para ejecutar?

No lo sabe, por primera vez comprende que dentro suyo hay alguien queriendo amor, y Hinata tiene ese amor.

Al lado de Sasuke, no tiene miedo de ser excluida, no tiene miedo de ser discriminada, no tiene miedo de sufrir un desamor, no tiene miedo y ya, cosa que Naruto nunca logró.

Es cierto, Naruto hizo que Hinata se quisiera esforzar, levantarse a pesar de caer siempre, con la bella sonrisa y esos ojos azules brillantes que sólo él posee. Pero otra cosa innegable, es que Naruto la hacía sentir distinta, diferente, como si le fuera imposible encajar en el mundo que él tiene.

Por que? Por que Naruto le provoca inseguridad? Incapacidad de estar cómoda en un lugar?

Con Sasuke, aunque le pese admitirlo, está perfecta, sencilla y feliz. Él le trasmite la seguridad de estar en el lugar ideal, con la persona ideal y en el momento ideal.

La hace sentir... tranquila...

Y le asusta estar cómoda con Sasuke...

.

.

.

Salieron a dar una vuelta mientras el mercado estaba lleno.

Hinata curiosea los objetos en venta, y detrás suyo, Sasuke la sigue atento.

Sabe que ella puede cuidarse sola, mas siendo una Hyuuga, pero es instintivo, cuidar y velar por Hinata desde los cuatro años.

Desde que la vio entrenar en la nieve, sola, llorando por el esfuerzo de ser, algún día, el orgullo de la rama principal, él no ha dejado un sólo segundo de verla.

Hinata, con cada día Sasuke se enamoraba mas de la niña dulce y tranquila, diferente a las demás que lo persiguen, y tan similar a él. A el sufrimiento que ambos comparten.

Para Hinata ya es capítulo cerrado, confía plenamente en Neji y lo quiere mucho, mientras que demostró ser una heredera apta para la rama principal.

Para Sasuke, aunque el recuerdo de Itachi esté aún fresco, y que sus palabras no dejen de atormentarlo, entiende que la vida le depara cosas buenas, como Hinata...

La chica de sus sueños, la princesa mas perfecta que un bastardo como él pudiese pedir.

Y el amor que le tiene es distinto, fue en parte lo que creó una rivalidad con Naruto.

Pero no quiere admitirlo.

Al menos, no en voz alta.

Al menos, que ella se lo pida.

Al menos, que Naruto quiera fijarse en Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pocas veces la mansión está tan movida, con alguien como Gaara, tan tranquilo, ordenado e impasible, las cosas suelen ser un funeral, ahora no, él vive, gracias a Naruto y Sakura, de nuevo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que Gaara murió, casi rompo en llanto, y ambos, Naruto y Sakura, le devolvieron la vida, tiempo después me enteré que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Lord Kazekage, Lord Gaara, el hombre mas pretendido de Suna, de el País del Viento quizás, está enamorado de una kunoichi común y corriente.

Bien, también soy una kunoichi común y corriente, pero no todas sus fans tienen el privilegio de ser sus alumnas, como yo.

Me parte el corazón verlo así de feliz con ella, donde se conocieron? Que tienen que ver? En que momento ellos se enamoraron? Por que de ella?!

Atormentadísima por esas dudas que, creo, no sólo yo tengo.

\- Matsuri, que te pasa?- tomando un té, Kankuro jugaba al shogi con su marioneta tan escalofriante.

\- Sabes de donde se conocen Lord Gaara y Haruno?!- supongo que Kankuro sabe.

\- Se conocieron en los exámenes chunin que se celebraron en Konoha hace siete años, no sé bien los detalles, sólo que Sakura quiso a Gaara cuando él estaba con el Shukaku dentro, y todo el resto le temíamos, otros lo odiaban e intentaban matar, muriendo en el intento.

\- Lo quiso siendo incluso un... monstruo asesino?- nunca vi a Lord Gaara antes de que fuera mi sensei, pero si escuché historias de lo despiadado y sediento de sangre que era.

\- Si, fue la única, se enteró y aún así lo seguía queriendo, fue la única que vio dentro de él a el real Gaara...- y la tristeza que los ojos de Kankuro me trasmiten es... devastadora...

\- El real... Gaara...?

\- Exacto- trató de aminorar la tensión moviendo un par de fichas- Gaara sólo se amaba a si mismo... y Sakura le mostró que el amor es hermoso y se enamoraron, desde entonces la ama con todo su ser...

Me fui con paso lento, Kankuro apenas arrastraba las palabras a medida que intentaba terminar su frase.

Ella le mostró el amor, lo convirtió del monstruo asesino al Gaara que amo.

Pero Sakura lo quiso incluso así, y yo? Lo habría querido como un despiadado, sanguinario, amargo y egoísta chico?

Supongo que no... entonces... ella lo merece mas que yo...?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No vi a Gaara en todo el día, pasó la cena y Kankuro fue a dársela, no yo, que lidiaba con la mirada fulminante de Matsuri y los retos de Amagi hacia ella.

De donde se conocen estos dos?

\- Matsuri, deja de mirar a Sakura! Mirarla no hará que Gaara te quiera!

Completamente roja de, quizás vergüenza o ira, Matsuri lo miró.

\- Tú cállate niño! No te metas!

\- Niño?! Soy un mes mas grande que tú!

\- No me interesa!

Me fui en medio del quilombo, iría a darle las buenas noches a Gaara y después a dormir.

Ahora que lo pienso, es agotador estar en Suna, emocionalmente agotador, no sólo por Gaara, si no por Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, Amagi y Sasori.

Gaara es mi objetivo amoroso. Por decirlo fríamente.

Matsuri su fan enloquecida.

Temari su hermana enloquecida.

Kankuro su hermano indiscreto.

Amagi el objetivo amoroso de Kankuro.

Y Sasori... bueno... dejémoslo ahí.

\- Toc, toc!

\- Pasa Sakura.

\- Yo ya me voy, buenas noches hermanito- Kankuro fue hacia mi y nos saludó.

\- Buenas noches!- dijimos ambos.

Cerrando la puerta, vi que Gaara hizo un espacio a su lado para que me sentase.

\- Y? Me vas a contar un cuento?

\- Ya quisieras- reí, es muy alegre. Antes, viéndolo de afuera, juraría que no sonríe ni de casualidad.

Que ironía, esa fue mi impresión de él al venir a Suna.

Y al fin logré hacerlo reír.

\- Por su puesto que quiero.

\- Esta noche no será, tendrás que imaginártelo tú o leerlo solo.

\- Que clase de enfermera no me lee un cuento?- se nota que se divierte con mis ganas de quedarme.

\- Esta, así que duérmete y que sueñes con los angelitos, Gaara.

Le di un beso igual a los demás que le di antes, en el tatuaje.

\- Sakura...

Tomando la mano que puse en su nuca, me acercó lo suficiente para sentir la calidez de su piel.

\- S-Si?- por que titubee?!

\- Si tuvieras la oportunidad... me besarías...?

Mierda! Por que tiene que ser tan atractivo y relucir la frase que le dije hace meses?!

\- Si...

Y... no lo sé, quizás fue la calidez de mi beso sincero en su frente...

.

.

.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! DEJÁNDOLOS EN EL SUSPENSE! ME ENCANTA! TARATATATA~!

A por los reviews!

Zaphyr Bell: no mueras! No en mi guardia! Todos lo necesitamos jajaja. Incluso yo! No pensaste mal! Iba a hacerlo... pero me dio pena y no quise alargarlo mas, sería abusar del suspenso, y yo no abuso de nada excepto del internet. Y mi debilidad es el GaaSaku, si un fic tiene GaaSaku -o cualquier cosa lo tiene- da por seguro que yo voy a estar ahí para leer, ver, o lo que sea. Era de las parejas mas posibles, si, pero temas de clanes y eso, supongo. Tardado? Este reloj es una porquería! Yo también los extrañaba, besos!

Tsuki-chan06: que bien bailas, linda! Notarse? No, para nada, quedate tranquila jajaja. Y yo amo a Gaara junto a Sasori y Deidara. El amor es poderoso, como Sakura! GaaSaku es mi especialidad, corazón, y lo tendrás, ten un poco de paciencia, aquí fue un poco mas, ahora que Gaara vio cuanto lo quiere Sakura está mas valiente, mas audaz, y eso siempre es recompensado jajajaja. Besos mi cielo!

Que hermosos reviews, joder! Los amo! Y gracias a quienes dan fav y follow, también es gracias a ustedes!

Bueno, besos y les escribo en el próximo capítulo de esta historia que nos consume el alma: _**"La Esposa Ideal"**_

Bye~!


	18. La Esposa Ideal

Haro! Espero que disfruten este capítulo, mientras escribo oigo uno de mis endings favoritos "Tabidachi no Uta" el 39 de NARUTO Shippuden, y es la canción mas SasuSaku que oí, pero por suerte mi mente la transforma en _**GaaSaku**_. Disfruten el capítulo!

. . .

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No sería la primera vez que oyes mis palabras diciendo "te amo", mucho menos que quiero a nuestras vidas juntas por siempre, pero seguro esto no lo esperabas: serás mi esposa. No cualquier esposa, si no que la esposa perfecta._

 _Si no aceptas, puedes irte en silencio._

 _En cambio, si aceptas, abrázame, abrázame tan fuerte que no puedas soltarme mas._

 _Y sé que aceptarás... Sakura..._

0-0

 _ **La Esposa Ideal**_

 _ **...**_

La luz que se colaba por la ventana logró despertar a Sakura.

Apenas pudo moverse y removerse entre el calor y abrazo poderoso de Gaara.

 _"Como llegué aquí...?"_ sabiendo de sobra que debía volver a dormir para disfrutar su cariño por mas tiempo, pero muy tarde, él daba signos de despertar.

\- Buen día...- _"Siempre es tan tierno cuando se despierta?"-_ Sakura...

No podían evitar sentirse extrañamente cómodos, y sus rostros acalorados a escasos centímetros.

\- Buen día Gaara...

Él bajó los ojos a si mismo, comprobando que aún estaba vestido.

\- Pasa algo?- y ella se abordó enseguida de inseguridades.

\- No, quería ver algo.

 _"Que quería ver? Acaso...?"_ y por primera vez pensó mal de Gaara _"Degenerado!"_

\- Vamos a desayunar?- _"No, con esa cara de niño tierno y cachetón es imposible que sea pervertido, Gaara es un santo"_

\- Por supuesto!- y sonriendo, ambos bajaron a la sala, donde Kankuro, Amagi, Matsuri y Hinata desayunaban tranquilos.

\- Buen día!

\- Gaara, parece que estás de buen humor!- Kankuro le pasó una taza a el aludido antes de interceptar la mirada de cuidado de Amagi y la de odio de Matsuri- Que?

El desayuno pasó sin muchos contratiempos, Gaara fue a vestirse, hacía tiempo no dormía tan bien.

 _"La última vez fue cuando Sakura visitó Suna al nombrarme Kazekage, y se quedó conmigo"_

Sonrió, es de sus mejores recuerdos.

-0-0-

Atareado de papeles, Amagi fue hacia la puerta del Kazekage, como Sakura inventariaba el invernadero y Kankuro entrenaba a su escuadrón, sólo él y Matsuri quedaron para el trabajo rudo: el de oficina.

Es tan bajito que su cabeza no sobresale de atrás de los papeles, y nadie respondió al tocar la puerta, así que entró con cuidado de no interrumpir nada.

\- Hola? Juraría que había alguien aquí...- en efecto, vio una sombra moverse cerca del escritorio.

 _"Seguro fue que me confundí, tengo tantos papeles encima que seguro ya no me da la cabeza, ya media tarde y quiero dormir..."_

\- Amagi, y Lord Gaara?

\- Ah, Matsuri, no sé, llegué y no estaba, creo que fue con el consejo.

Como llegó se fue.

\- Que grosera, ni darme las gracias...

Desde cuando Matsuri es así de antipática? Suele llevarse bien con todos, incluso con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, pero últimamente la ve descuidada, distraída y amargada.

 _"Supongo que se siente amenazada por Sakura, no hace mas que seguirla y amenazarla, esa chica necesita un novio, y para nada parecido a Gaara..."_

.

.

.

Detesta encontrarse con Amagi, mucho mas hablarle, pero su búsqueda infructuosa de Gaara ya llevó demasiado tiempo.

Fue a la sala del consejo, y el guardia, igual que en cada tarde calurosa, duerme su siesta plácidamente.

\- Tonto...- puso la oreja sobre la puerta maciza que separa la charla de Gaara, y su respiración iba disminuyendo al punto de ser un ligero aire.

-... Y Haruno Sakura me ayudó con este informe sobre el ataque a Sunagakure, así que el Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, ya está al tanto.

Gaara terminó de leer el largo informe a los consejeros mayores que se alineaban frente a él.

El líder de la aldea Sunagakure puede ser Gaara, pero las influencias poderosas son los ninjas ancianos que se encontraban en la primera línea.

Un grupo de representantes de varias tribus que organizan la aldea, y Gaara no puede ejecutar una decisión sin ser aprobada por ellos primero. Las reuniones semanales que tienen sobre los informes en ocasiones no llegan a un entendimiento mutuo sobre los temas.

\- Ahum- uno de los ancianos habló- Como era de esperar del Kazekage. Ninguno de nosotros tiene algo de qué preocuparse.

Mientras lo decía, la línea de caras arrugadas asintieron al unísono.

\- Ah, y ahora que lo dices…- Ebizō, el jefe de los Consejeros, dio a Gaara una amplia sonrisa desde donde estaba sentado- Era cuestión de tiempo que llegara a ese tema.

Él sólo dejó a unos surcos hincar su frente mientras oía atento.

\- A partir de ahora, esta sólo va ser una charla amistosa con algunos abuelos y abuelas, muy bien Kazekage?

\- Sí.

 _"Charla amistosa, las pelotas"_

A partir de ahora, los consejeros iban a discutir la verdadera razón detrás de la llamada a sesión de informe.

Cada incidente que Gaara había reportado hasta el momento ya era conocido por los Consejeros. Su informe sólo mostraba una ceremonia vacía.

El hecho de que estaban a punto de pedir al Kazekage un favor "personal" era más que otra muestra de cómo los Consejeros eran el verdadero poder en Sunagakure.

Absolutamente ridículo.

A veces había algo acerca de cómo algún genin nieto de uno de ellos estaba teniendo mala suerte en las misiones: Podemos hablar con el chunin a cargo? Otras veces era sobre cómo quitar la arena acumulada en las aceras y no hiciera las cosas difíciles: Puede hacernos ese favor y hablar con el daimyō al respecto?

En esos casos, hablaban cuales personas influyentes en el pueblo.

Casos soportables.

Pero cuando hablan como shinobis, ahí la situación se vuelve horrible.

Por ejemplo: "Mi jutsu necesita desesperadamente un cactus que sólo aparece cada mil años, pero no tenemos ninguno. Dicen que hay algunas tiendas medicinales en El País de la Nieve y ellos lo tienen, podrías enviar algunos jóvenes a conseguir uno para mí, verdad?"

"Algunos shinobis de Amegakure robaron un pergamino oculto a alguien de nosotros. Nosotros no queremos levantar un escándalo, por lo que, Kazekage, ahorramos nuestra cara y manejemos la situación a puerta cerrada"

O, por ejemplo: "Se dice que usted está ampliando el presupuesto para los usuarios médicos, y si hacemos una poción jounin especial para algunos envenenados en mi tribu?"

Todo los pedidos de los Consejeros de Gaara siempre tenían que ver con favores personales irracionales o de negocios sucios.

Escuchaba con atención cuando acababa de convertirse en Kazekage, pero últimamente había aprendido cómo desviar o ignorar sus peticiones. Si escuchaba todo lo que decían, entonces su posición como Kazekage, así como la distensión entre las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Shinobi podría desaparecer.

\- Ahora, Gaara.

\- Sí?- y el temor saliendo de sus poros.

\- Usted ha crecido de manera constante, y llegó a la edad de veinte años, no es así?

\- Sí …- con cuidado en cada palabra.

\- Usted ha avanzado rápidamente- Toujuurou dijo desde donde estaba sentado junto a Ebizō- Como es de esperar de un niño jinchūriki, un ninja genio que fue llamado Sabaku no Gaara…!

Soltó una gran carcajada.

\- Durante la Destrucción de Konoha, usted cambió por completo y dejó de ser ese muchacho genial, su genialidad fue hecha jirones y tirada al viento!

Lo que ellos no saben, es que fue obra de Sakura y Naruto.

\- El final de ese asunto fue vergonzoso.

En el pasado, Gaara probablemente lo habría matado por reflejo, pero su presente yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Gaara sabía que el mundo se basa en el intercambio de palabras, y fue precisamente por lo que él no mató a cada persona que se encontraba en su camino, y en el presente, el amor de Sakura y su madre aún existen.

Por esa razón, Gaara incluso bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

 _"Los ancianos están tomando mucho tiempo con su introducción… que quieren decir?"_

Las miradas en sus rostros no es de alguna queja sobre el trabajo. Más bien, la atmósfera alrededor de los ancianos es muy relajada. El ambiente, tranquilo.

\- Veinte es una muy buena edad.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y es por eso, Gaara… -Ebizō negó con la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente- ... usted **tomará una esposa**.

\- Hu... eh? Pero... QUE?!

 _"Mi voz suena idiota"_

Sentía como si le hubieran atacado un punto ciego. Un punto ciego fuera de su conciencia.

Un punto ciego en cada sentido de la palabra. Y Gaara había sido atacado completamente desprevenido.

El sudor frío corría por su espalda. Una persona ordinaria se habría estremecido, pero Gaara es un ninja hasta la médula _._

 _"Todavía no me he entrenado lo suficiente"_

\- Con el debido respeto... Por qué yo?

\- No lo sabes?

\- Posiblemente por lo de Temari?

\- Escuche bien. Nuestro anterior Kazekage tuvo tres hijos: Temari, Kankuro, y usted, Gaara. Usted, que llevaba el poder de un jinchūriki y luego se convirtió en Kazekage. Supongo que usted entiende la gran importancia de esa línea de sangre.

\- Sí…- dijo poco convencido.

Claro que el mundo shinobi se basa en líneas de sangre, tanto para pasar bienes como jutsus, igual que el Sharingan o Posesión de Sombra, y, aunque él jamás perteneció a una muy significativa, siempre tuvo la esperanza de ser algún día...

 _" ... El Señor Haruno..."_

\- Y llegamos al punto principal, Gaara...- tragó- Nosotros aceptamos el matrimonio de Temari y Shikamaru, por supuesto, y él es de Konoha.

\- Sin embargo...

\- Sin embargo... Digamos que en un futuro, una desgracia le sucede a usted y a Kankuro. Digamos que Temari y Shikamaru Nara tuvieron un hijo en ese momento. En ese caso… el niño se convertiría en la única línea de sangre del Kazekage...

\- Entiendo lo que están tratando de decir, en ese caso se sentiría la necesidad de acercarse al niño y traerlo aquí para proteger la línea de sangre del Kazekage, no es así?

 _"Qué palabras tan asquerosas forcé salir de mi boca"_

A pesar de que él mismo había sido maldecido y utilizado como una herramienta por su padre, aquí estaba, hablando de un niño al cual ni siquiera su hermana había dado a luz, y en lugar de hablar de felicitarla, estaban hablando sobre el uso del niño como una herramienta política.

\- Pero, si eso ocurriera, entonces el clan Nara sería pariente materno al Kazekage. Naturalmente, Konoha estaría profundamente entrelazada con los asuntos de Sunagakure… Y ese es el resultado que cada uno de ustedes ancianos, temen. Eso es lo que es esto, no es así?

\- Exactamente.

\- Pero, si me caso primero, la tradición de que se case el mayor de los hermanos al más joven se vería perturbada. En primer lugar, ustedes deben buscar que quien siente cabeza sea mi hermano mayor, Kankuro.

Él no estaba particularmente tratando de empujar a Kankuro, que tiene la lengua lisa y locuaz, la cual Gaara no. El que es capaz de pasar el rato con ninjas más jóvenes y escuchar sus problemas es Kankuro, no Gaara.

Había querido ser capaz de hacer esas cosas también, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, las cosas no salen bien. Los ninjas respetan a Gaara y no quieren molestarlo mediante incumplimientos y ganarse una mala mirada de su parte.

\- Pensamos lo mismo. Sin embargo, Kankuro se negó.

\- … Oh- se dio cuenta de repente que Kankuro lo empujó a este asunto problemático.

No importa cómo se mirara, Kankuro es una persona muy frívola, se zafó del problema poniéndose maquillaje y haciendo el tonto todo el día.

Kankuro es el tipo de hombre que odia estar atado a algo. Cuando Gaara y Toujuurou habían nominado a Kankuro como jefe de la división antiterrorista, tardaron mucho en conseguir que aceptara.

\- Él dijo que casarse, mientras que el Kazekage no tenía una esposa, sería una falta de respeto, y que debemos conseguir que usted se case primero. Su razonamiento sonó lógico.

\- …En efecto- murmuró.

\- Y eso no es todo. Varios de los daimyō han estado diciendo cosas y nos critican diciendo que usted todavía está soltero y sin un heredero.

\- Ya lo ve, Gaara- los ojos amarillentos de Ebizō no tienen el más pequeño atisbo de piedad en ellos- esto no es sólo acerca de política o jinchūrikis. Terminamos causando que deje de vivir una vida inmensamente dura. Queremos darle una familia. Queremos que sea feliz. Su felicidad sería nuestro homenaje a lo que usted ha pasado.

Quedó claro que esto no es algo de lo que puede huir.

Pataleando y gritando en la cara de la muerte es un comportamiento desagradable e inadecuado para un ninja. Un shinobi tiene que enfrentarse a la muerte y seguir pensando en cómo va a vivir.

-… Lo entiendo- dijo Gaara, e inclinó la cabeza. Un sudor frío resbalaba por su frente sin darse cuenta.

Sólo otra misión con un modus operandi diferente.

.

.

.

Apenas tocó suelo en su cuarto, empezó a patalear, insultar en todos los idiomas que conoce y a golpear cosas.

 _"Esposa?! Cuando todo está de maravilla con Sakura quieren meter otra chica en mi vida?! No! Me niego! No! Jamás estaré con otra! Y si no es con ella, NO ES CON NADIE!"_

Su frustración va mas allá de caprichos o amores de la infancia, es la convicción de amarla sin importale que haya de por medio.

Sakura es la luz de sus mañanas, la razón para ir a la vida sin miedo alguno.

Y casarse con una chica que NO ES Sakura? Se niega, se niega rotundamente.

Lo pensó.

Lo asimiló.

Lo sintió.

Lo dijo y puso en práctica.

Aunque tenga que dejar Suna, destruir la aldea o matar a quien sea, nada hará que se aleje de su Sakura.

\- No me van a alejar de Sakura, no mientras siga vivo.

Y sabe que ni siquiera, cuando no estaba vivo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suspiro por enésima vez, todo el día sin ver a Gaara y empiezo a creer que está en problemas.

No es su culpa haber perdido tal cantidad de chakra...! Aunque si es su culpa haberme dejado defenderle...

No.

No me arrepiento de haber estado allí para él, cuidarlo y protegerlo de esos shinobi.

\- Sakura?- detrás mio, Amagi estaba con una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- Amagi, que pasa?

\- Oigo cosas raras en el cuarto de Gaara, podrías ir a ver? Nosotros nos sentiríamos incómodos de ir.

\- Claro!- sin medir mucho los pros y contras, rápido fui a su puerta, llamando despacio- Gaara?

\- Quien es?!

Está... enojado...?

\- Yo, Sakura... estás bien...?

\- Vete!

Sin duda me tomó por sorpresa... que pasó en esa reunión...?

\- Te pasa algo?!- no quiero sonar tan alterada, pero...

\- Dije que te fueras!- ese no es el Gaara que conozco hace siete años!

\- NO! NO ME VOY!- inconscientemente, empecé a llorar.

Por que lloro?

Por frustración o bronca? Incertidumbre o impotencia?

Está mal y no me deja ayudarle.

No quiero estar aquí y oír el sufrimiento a través de su voz, es Gaara quien mas requiere ahora y siempre mi cariño, mi apoyo.

No me importa si está de acuerdo o no!

\- Vete!

\- NO! NO ME VOY NADA! TE PROMETÍ ESTAR SIEMPRE AQUÍ PARA TI, Y AQUÍ ESTOY! JAMÁS TE VOY A... TE VOY A DEJAR SOLO!

Esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca, a pesar de que expresan ligeramente mi sentir.

Estuvo mucho tiempo solo, triste, y no puedo verlo así, no puedo sabiendo de antemano que soy quien calma su ser y...

Me hace feliz...

Lo hago feliz... no quiero... no quiero dejar de darle esa felicidad...

\- Gaara...- con mi cuerpo recostado en su puerta, sentí como me imitaba- No me voy aunque quieras que me vaya...

Y el desborde de emociones que el crea en mi sin dudas es intenso.

Jamás experimenté algo tan intenso como con él.

Por que? No sé.

No sé por que lloro con su tristeza completamente independiente de la mía.

No sé por que río con su felicidad completamente independiente de la mía.

No sé por que me pierdo en sus ojos sabiendo de sobra que no debo ceder, y lo hago de todos modos.

No sé nada, y por primera vez me encanta dejarme llevar por la magia tan inexplicable del amor que sólo Gaara me brinda.

\- Sakura.

\- Si?

\- No llores... no me gusta que llores...

No es la primera vez que me lo dice.

Siempre se preocupó por mi cuando yo creía que no tenía razones para ello.

\- Ya lo sé...

\- Y por que lo haces?

\- Tú me haces llorar- en un buen sentido.

Abrió la puerta despacio, obligándome a retroceder un poco y mirar hacia arriba.

\- Yo... te hago llorar...?- y empezaron a inundarse esos hermosos ojos suyos.

\- Gaara...- fui a abrazarlo, si llora, que sea en mi hombro- tú no me haces llorar de tristeza, pero te oías mal... y yo... yo no puedo saber que estás mal... me duele- terminé en un susurro.

Sus brazos me rodearon inmediatamente con fuerza y sin ánimo de dejarme ir algún día.

Y otra vez sentí la descarga de confianza y seguridad que Gaara me da.

\- No me dejes... nunca...

\- Tranquilo... jamás te voy a dejar, te lo prometí por que es cierto, siempre me tendrás aquí, contigo...

\- Sakura...

.

.

.

 _" Fue la carta de Suna que la hizo dudar cuando llegó a la entrada de la misma aldea._

 _Allí la invitaba explícitamente a ella, a Sakura, a el nombramiento de Kazekage._

 _El Quinto Kazekage, Gaara del Desierto._

 _Y su mayor dolor de cabeza._

 _Shikamaru también fue invitado, ella seguro que por idea de Gaara, y Shikamaru de Temari._

 _Habló con Tsunade con respecto a las inseguridades, a la posibilidad muy palpable de NO ir a Suna._

 _\- Sakura, es importante que vayas, el próximo Kazekage te estima mucho, como a Naruto, y no ir podría poner el peligro la débil relación entre Suna y Konoha, piénsalo por ese lado._

 _\- Pero Lady Tsunade..._

 _\- Sakura, hay alguna razón personal por la que no quieras ir a Suna?_

 _Dudó unos segundos antes de responder, a veces no es prudente contarle cosas a Tsunade._

 _\- Lady Tsunade..._

 _Pero le pesa..._

 _-... Gaara y yo..._

 _Demasiado._

 _\- Somos amigos..._

 _\- Aún no veo el problema, Sakura._

 _\- Él está enamorado de mi..._

 _Y la Hokage abrió los ojos con mesura._

 _\- Ahí todo cobra sentido, tú no sientes lo mismo?- fue una pregunta trampa, que Sakura reconoció enseguida._

 _\- No es eso! Lady Tsunade! Es... complicado!_

 _\- Sakura, no te estamos pidiendo que congenies con Gaara, sólo que vayas a la ceremonia, te vistas como su tradición dicta y ya, nada mas, entrar y salir, tanto te cuesta una misión diplomática?_

 _\- No, iré- ella sabía de sobra que esa clase de cursilerías infantiles y complicaciones adolescentes no son el fuerte de Tsunade._

 _\- Bien, te vas mañana, y vuelves en dos días._

 _La conversación terminó con Sakura llorando camino a casa, llorando en su cuarto y llorando antes de salir de Konoha._

 _Shikamaru quería preguntar el porque, pero hacerlo quizás sea fatal._

 _La dejó calmarse, justo a tiempo para entrar a Suna con las identificaciones especiales que Temari les dio y dentro, hallaron a Temari y Kankuro recibiendo invitados._

 _\- La consentida del Kazekage, Sakura, saludos!_

 _\- Temari, hola- Sakura codeó a Shikamaru para que dejara de ver el lugar y saludara._

 _\- Ah, Temari, hola, Kankuro, hola._

 _\- Hola!- Temari comenzó a pelear por quien sabe que con Shikamaru y Sakura quedó sola, en medio de la avenida arenosa y concurrida._

 _\- Otra vez sola... por que jamás hay quien me acompañe?- tratando de apurar el paso hacia la mansión._

 ** _Por que Gaara está ocupado y las veces que vine a Suna él estaba a mi lado mostrándome todo con alegría._**

 _Sonrió, en la soledad es cuando mas extraña a Gaara.  
_

 _Y a medida que llegaba a la mansión, a medida que mas estaba estrujada por la gente a su alrededor, a medida que tenía que pedir permiso para dar un paso, Sakura quería dejar de pensar en Gaara, en su día, en que vería su cara tan perfecta sonriendo, sonriendo por su mero esfuerzo._

 _Gracias al amor que ella, sin querer, le proporcionó, él está siendo nombrado Kazekage._

 _Es un mérito de ambos._

 ** _No quiero ser su razón para sonreír, mi razón no es Gaara, es Sasuke!_**

 _Mentira, y mil veces mentira.  
_

 _Sakura sabe de sobra que a quien quiere abrazar hasta fundirse no es Sasuke, es Gaara._

 _Quien se cuela en sus sueños mas profundos sin pedir permiso?_

 _Quien es la persona que sabe todos sus gustos de memoria y se preocupa por darle el capricho en todo?_

 _Quien la cuida sin medir el peligro en frente suyo?_

 _Quien la quiere a pesar de saber que espera a Sasuke?_

 _Gaara. No es Naruto, ni Lee. Gaara._

 _Él sonríe con la tristeza de ver a la chica que ama esperando a otro._

 _Se le parte el corazón, dos años con el corazón encogido de dolor. Metido en una coraza de arena por culpa de su amor no correspondido._

 _\- Gaara, sonríe, este era tu sueño, cierto?- Baki, a su lado, trataba de alegrar el momento._

 _\- Claro- respondió poco convencido._

 ** _Mi sueño? Mi sueño no es ser Kazekage, es que ella... esté a mi lado... No quiero ser ambicioso, pero quiero que Sakura me ame... no a Sasuke, a mi!_**

 _Hace todo lo que está en sus manos para acercarse, amarla, demostrar su sentir, que tanto debe hacer?!  
_

 _\- Gaara, cuando una chica se enamora de verdad es muy difícil que cambie su sentir- le dijo una vez Temari._

 _Esa frase poco alentadora, y al mismo tiempo muy alentadora, le dio el pie para intentar conquistar a Sakura, aprovechando que Sasuke ya no está en medio._

 _Sabe que Sasuke no va a ser el que conocieron Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi._

 _Sabe que Sasuke no va a volver a Konoha aunque mate a su hermano._

 _Sabe que Sasuke no sintió lo mismo que Sakura._

 _Sabe que Sasuke no siente lo mismo que Sakura._

 _Sabe que Sasuke no sentirá lo mismo que Sakura. Por que tan seguro? Por que él estará en medio para evitarlo._

 _Es Sakura su sueño mas preciado, incluso escondiendo sus sentimientos muy hondo para que no lo torturen a cada paso._

 _\- Gaara, llegaron Shikamaru y Sakura- no quiso levantarse emocionado al oír su nombre, pero le fue imposible._

 _Quiere matar esos sentimientos._

 _Enterrarlos en la arena y jamás dejarlos salir de nuevo._

 _No sólo por él, si no por la vida como Kazekage que le espera y el bien del Shukaku._

 ** _"Por que quieres matar tus sentimientos por la chica? Amar es bueno, lo sabes Gaara"_**

 ** _"De que lado estás?!"_**

 _La conversación que tuvo días antes de la ceremonia con Shukaku le dio mucho en que pensar, al punto de no objetar cuando Temari propuso invitar a Sakura.  
_

 ** _"Mira, te lo pondré así, tú quieres enterrar tus sentimientos en la arena, cierto?"_**

 ** _" Si"_**

 ** _"Sabes de sobra que la arena se vuela con la mas mínima brisa, y si los entierras, el viento en algún momento los sacará a la superficie, cierto?"_**

 ** _"A que quieres llegar?!"_**

 ** _"Seamos menos metafóricos, niño, TÚ quieres ocultar tus sentimientos bajo indiferencia, la indiferencia es la arena. Si entierras tus sentimientos bajo la ARENA, o sea la indiferencia, en algún momento el VIENTO, o sea el destino, los sacará a la SUPERFICIE, o sea que los vas a demostrar. Moraleja de la historia: vas a ocultar en vano lo inocultable, y va a llegar el momento en el futuro quizás cercano en el que no vas a soportar esconderlos y sucederán dos cosas, vas a estallar o vas a amarla sin límites. No te aguantes el amor"_**

 ** _"Y si los quiero aguantar?!"_**

 ** _"Será como el pipí, si tienes ganas de ir al baño y te aguantas, llegará el punto en el que estallas en una infección urinaria o te orinas, tú elige Gaara, quieres ir al médico u orinarte?"_**

 _Bufó, el Shukaku puede ser muy locuaz, directo y sobre todo crudo, como al comparar enamorarse con orinarse.  
_

 _\- Gaara, pasa algo?- su hermana se puso enfrente suyo con la mano lista para tomar temperatura._

 _Claro que ella aún teme del instinto asesino que él lleva dentro, pero prefiere arriesgarse antes de perder un hermano._

 _\- No, vamos, ya va a comenzar._

 _En efecto, la multitud de gente bajo el balcón era incontable, tanta, que juraría que había mas que la completa población de Suna._

 _Las familias mas influyentes del País del Viento, invitados de países aliados y... Sakura..._

 _Entre la increíble cantidad de gente, una mata de pelo rosado con diadema roja fue casi imposible de no distinguir para su ojo experto._

 _\- Sakura...- la misma iba abriéndose paso incómoda del apretujo y tratando de enfocar el balcón, a él._

 ** _Me está viendo, a mi, y sonríe!_**

 _Le devolvió el gesto con su mas sincera sonrisa, sin dudas Sakura es hermosa, mas aún cuando sonríe tan alegre.  
_

 _Y de paso hace feliz a Gaara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La ceremonia, con Gaara saludando a su aldea, fue normal para todos, todos menos él y Sakura._

 _No saludaba a Suna, ni a sus allegados. Saludaba a Sakura, a su visita y el deseo de que decida quedarse un poco mas que dos días de pura formalidad._

 _\- Felicidades Lord Kazekage por su nombramiento, espero que dirija Suna con sabiduría y amabilidad._

 _\- No te burles de mi- rió. Ella entraba en la nueva oficina decorada con plantas típicas del desierto._

 ** _Eso no es del desierto... son... nomeolvides..._**

 _Las pequeñas flores crecían vistosas en la maceta sobre el escritorio.  
_

 _\- Sakura?_

 _Pegó un respingo cuando Gaara puso su mano sobre el hombro descubierto._

 _\- S-si?- detesta, detesta en serio que el corazón se le acelere con un simple contacto de Gaara._

 _\- Quieres sentarte?_

 _\- Claro... Lord Kazekage..._

 _\- No me llames Kazekage, mucho menos Lord, para ti soy Gaara._

 _\- Lo sé- trató de sonreír pero está sumamente incómoda. La privacidad que Gaara suele darse con ella sin dudas refleja que quiere algo._

 ** _Que quiere de mi?! Va a volverme loca!_**

 _\- Pasa algo malo?_

 _\- No es eso, es que...- debía aclararlo, si está tan segura de su sentir por Sasuke que lo haga, que aclare que no lo quiere y jamás lo querrá- No pude felicitarte como es debido, tampoco traje un regalo como los demás invitados del Kazekage.  
_

 _Al parecer no lo está..._

 _\- No te preocupes, con que hayas venido es suficiente y sobra, no necesito un regalo, está bien, Sakura, enserio..._

 _\- No- se levantó contundente dejando a Gaara sorprendido por la acción- No puedo comprarte un regalo, mucho menos hacerlo, pero... pero quizás este te guste._

 _E instintivamente dejó a su sueño mas reciente inundarla de alegría y calma._

 _El sueño de hacía dos noches, el sueño de ella y Gaara compartiendo un..._

 _\- Sakura?_

 _Inclinándose para él, juntando la frente que Gaara no suele advertir con la suya, tragando en vano y sin pensar demasiado, Sakura..._

 _\- Que-?- pero la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando ella hizo contacto._

 _Un beso._

 _Uno solo._

 _Dulce, no corto, suave y embriagador que dejó a Gaara algo confundido al principio, pero no tardó en corresponder con fuerza desde su silla._

 _Ella y sus dedos, sin pensar en nadie mas que él, recorriendo el cabello rojo desesperadamente._

 _Había deseado averiguar a que sabían los labios de Gaara desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto, que casi olvidaba ese sueño._

 _Y al recibir la carta volvió._

 _Una sensación peculiar de auto satisfacción al tocarlo con ganas, con deseo de no soltarlo jamás y que la hizo pensar._

 _Jamás se le erizaron los vellos donde Sasuke tocó._

 _Jamás se le cortó la respiración al tener cerca a Sasuke._

 _Jamás quiso besarlo como a Gaara._

 _Su primer y mas preciado beso, el primero que no dudó en darle a Gaara._

 _Y por que no dudó?_

 _Ahora comprendía las palabras de Tsunade._

 _Le gusta el calor que Gaara instaura en su pecho, pero no quiere tenerlo._

 _A eso le llaman... enamorarse sin querer...?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y?! Estuvo bueno el recuerdo de cuando Gaara se convirtió en Kazekage?! Que Kishimoto jamás haya entrado en detalles de cuando Gaara fue nombrado Kazekage me dio pie a imaginar lo mas GaaSaku del jodido planeta! Dejen sus reviews con su opinión!

A por los reviews!

Zaphyr Bell: por que no sabes? Por que publico cuando se me canta la gana? Jajajaja. Ya viste que no se besaron, anda a saber por que jajaja. Matsuri relleno? Ojalá, sabes como demando a Studio Pierrot? Los demando por crear a el personaje femenino mas inútil y feo del mundo. Zorra. Jajaja dejemos eso de lado, ojalá te imagines tan zukulemta como yo a la escena del beso. Y tranquila, ya habrá lime, lemmon y de todo con el GaaSaku, pero tenme paciencia mujer! Besos mi cielo!

Guest: eres un amor, gracias por creer en mi, trataré de no dejarte con la sensación de vacío con la que suelen dejarme algunos fics cuando los termino! Besos y espero tu review!

Gracias a los que dieron fav y follow, es por ustedes! Besos también para ustedes!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic: _**"Una vez Renegado, siempre Renegado"**_ besos! Bye~!

PD: no se acostumbren a los capítulos largos, suelo hacerlos cortos y concisos, lo saben!


	19. Una Vez Renegado, Siempre Renegado

Haro! No me maten si el capítulo es corto o tiene mucho SasuHina, NaruIno o ShikaTema -que digo? Nadie se queja del ShikaTema- bueno, los dejo leer, disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _No me culpes por amarte, por haber sido cobarde o por hacer esto, no tengo opción._

 _Vaya, cuantas veces dije eso y si había otra manera? Muchas, y por eso estoy como estoy. Solo._

 _No me culpes, Hinata._

 _..._

 ** _"Una vez Renegado, siempre Renegado"_**

 ** _..._**

Recorrió una vez mas el desierto frente a su ventana por si distinguía a Sasuke salir de entre las nubes de arena. Pero nada, por horas nada.

Jamás pensó verse en situación tan penosa como esperar a Sasuke Uchiha, a quien culpó de sus desgracias, las desgracias de Naruto, Sakura y Konoha en general.

Un maldito vengador que aun no ve la luz.

Por que no se rinde? Dejar de ser la puerta abierta que incita a la oscuridad.

Crea en ella un sentir oculto, oculto por años, años que trabajó en, si no es eliminar, al menos ocultar. Odio. Y no quiere tener odio, odio es para gente despreciable como él.

Aunque trate de ignorar su atrayente presencia, simplemente no puede, los sentimientos de ira, miedo, tristeza y confusión que aloja en si misma son una masa amorfa amenazando a cada segundo que pasa a su lado en convertirse en amor.

Amor que no quiere sentir mas que por Naruto. Pero Naruto ya no despierta nada.

El amor tan fiel que alguna vez profesó se va opacando de a poco con Sasuke.

Que reluce en ella? Además de rechazo, claro.

Furia, por atreverse a parecerse a ella en demasiados sentidos.

Tristeza, por verle solo sin remedio conocido.

Confusión, por darle mas en poco tiempo que Naruto en muchos años.

Y miedo, de enamorarse tan dolorosamente como Sakura.

No quiere sufrir, no de nuevo.

Pero Sasuke no es como Naruto en absoluto. Sasuke está a su lado, pendiente, siempre lo estuvo, incluso si ella le repudia.

Por razones que aun no logra entender, él se mantiene estoico, esperando lo que Hinata trata con todo su ser no darle.

Amor.

Amor que parece moverla mas que Naruto.

Que diferencia el amor auto declarado a Naruto que el que está segura NO siente por Sasuke?

Naruto jamás llegó a notarla del todo.

Lo ayudó contra Pain.

En la Cuarta Guerra flameando la Voluntad de Fuego en todo su esplendor, llena de amor, puso cada gota de chakra en él. Y ahora? Ahora sabe que se esforzó mucho tiempo por él.

Estuvo largos periodos entrenando sin descanso alguno para que Naruto viera en ella la novia ideal.

No sucedió, sobra aclarar, sin embargo, mas días pasan, mas le agradece a su persona haberle motivado a crecer como ninja.

Es Naruto quien la hizo ver que dentro suyo hay mas que un corazón roto.

Y Sasuke a que viene en todo esto?

A que él no saca la Voluntad de Fuego, no saca amor, no saca energía ni nada por el estilo.

Saca a una Hinata que conoce su capacidad, que no es una santa, que sabe llorar, sabe reír y sabe odiar.

Odia a Sasuke en todo su esplendor. Lo odia y siente abiertamente la furia de odiarle siempre.

Pero lo que mas odia, es que él no sea indiferente a su presencia como los demás. Que la observe, que la siga, que la cuide sin su permiso y quiera tenerla cerca sin su consentimiento.

No se va de su lado, incluso si le echa. De noche, quiere que huya como tantas veces, que la deje dormir en soledad.

Y Sasuke, hasta que Hinata no se rinde al sueño, sigue sentado a su lado. Es una costumbre adquirida sólo en Suna.

Desea preguntarle el por que de cuidar tan exhaustivamente de ella, saciar la curiosidad de una vez por todas, pues su cercanía le hace cuestionar la decisión de quedarse un poco mas en la Arena.

 _"- Sasuke, por que no te vas?_

 _\- Me estás echando?_

 _\- No, que va, no es eso... es que... quiero decir, por que te quedas?_

 _\- Me sentiré responsable si no llegas sana y salva a Konoha._

 _\- Y cuando me duerma te vas a ir...?_

 _\- Ya veremos..."_

No supo mas al caer sus pesados párpados de puro sueño.

\- Siempre desaparece, cual es el gusto de estar solo con tus pensamientos? Creo que ni a Shino le gusta estar a solas con ellos...

Y bufó notablemente agotada de estar un día entero tras la ventana, segura que, lejos en Konoha, alguien también mira por su ventana.

0o0o0o0

Aún no llega de su reunión con Kakashi, y tan grave será el asunto? Todavía recuerdo que lo mas grave hasta el momento fue nuestro compromiso, digo, del lado de Konoha no hubo problema alguno, el tema fue Gaara. Vive tan enfrascado en si mismo, su dolor, su trabajo y su tortuoso amor masoquista por Haruno que apenas entendió cuando Kankuro le explicó lo mio con Shikamaru.

Incluso leyó el Icha Icha para saber que señales se perdió! Pobre Gaara, el amor claramente no es lo suyo.

Llega el punto en el que una hermana paciente como yo debe descansar de sus problemáticos hermanitos.

Es difícil estar lejos de esos dos, aun no me acostumbro a tenerlos lejos y no poder ayudar en cada estupidez que cometen, Shikamaru comprende y por eso me lleva seguido a Suna. Es raro, ese par no parece echarme de menos.

Y antes luchaba por que me manden de embajadora a Konoha con tal de huir de ellos y sus: "Temari! No tengo mas base! Me prestas? Juro que mañana compro!" o "Temari, que crees que le guste mas a Sakura? Rosa rosa o rosa roja? Será muy obvia la rosa roja?!" y cosas por el estilo.

Pero ahora extraño cada bobería por la que pelean Kankuro y Gaara todos los días. Sakura es quien cumple mi puesto como mujer de la casa, Amagi... bueno, no sé como clasificarle.

Todos los hermanos mayores pasan por esto al irse de casa? Joder, que ironicamente estresante.

Shikamaru se ríe, él oyó mis quejas sobre esos dos todos los años que visité Konoha. Piensa que soy una bipolar, pero él no tiene hermanos menores.

 _"- Lo juro, me vuelven loca! Kankuro usa maquillaje que yo! Maldición..._

 _\- Se oye problematico..._

 _\- Lo es! Y Gaara... ja! Ese no tiene arreglo, es un jodido masoquista! Una cantidad exuberante de chicas detrás suyo y aun así no puede amar a otra que no sea la perrita faldera de Haruno._

 _\- Sabes? Tu hermano tiene una muy buena razón para amarla._

 _\- Ya sé, ya sé..._

 _\- Entonces...?_

 _\- Entonces te agradezco por oír mis desgracias y dejar que me descargue, Shikamaru._

 _\- Cuando quieras..."_

Sigue escuchándome a pesar de ser las mismas quejas. Que va, es una de las razones por las que lo amo.

\- Temari, están bien, Kankuro es grande y tiene a Amagi, Gaara ya es un hombre.

\- Pero no sabe cuidarse solo!

\- Está Sakura...

\- Por eso temo...

0o0o0o0

Anochece. Ino va rápido a su casa antes de que pase la cena y su madre le castigue.

Así es, veinte años y aún le castigan.

Ino sabe que debe hacerse independiente, ir en busca de su propia vida y esas cosas que suele oír, pero eso implicaría dejar sola a su madre.

La pobre mujer, que haría sin Ino? Nada, morir.

Le surgue un cosquilleo de culpa al recordar sus enojos infantiles. Esos en los que deseaba vivir sola sin importarle la muerte de sus padres en el proceso. Ahora que no tiene a uno de los dos, llora de noche intentando que nadie la oiga. La Princesa Yamanaka no debe llorar.

Tantas veces lloró a escondidas, tras la oscuridad de una noche que no juzga y abre su paso a Ino, no la Princesa Yamanaka, sólo Ino.

Y si alguien la ve? Nadie puede verla. Mas que Naruto.

El niño entrometido mas entrometido de todos. Aquel que la vió llorar incluso tras el resguardo de su sana noche, una vez, una vez que alcanzó para entender que tras su cabello de propaganda de shampoo y las pestañas mas perfectas de todas hay una chica real, que llora por que Sasuke le rechazó, por que papá no está o por que nadie mas que él comprende su soledad.

 _"- Oye, las niñas bonitas no deben llorar._

 _Con un dedo limpió sus ojos claros, tanto, que bajo la luna de luna casi parecía una Hyuuga._

 _Ella, en cambio, lo tenía a contraluz, su voz era familiar en extremo pero sin saber bien de donde._

 _Un niño, seguro, y de su edad._

 _\- Si fuera bonita Sasuke me querría._

 _\- Sasuke es un tonto! Tú eres la niña mas bonita que conozco!_

 _\- Ah, si?- tanteando con cuidado de no asustarle._

 _\- Sip, la mas bonita._

 _Soltó un suspiro sin saber que le retenía, él pasaba sus dedos por cada flor alrededor para alfin coger una._

 _\- Eres como una flor, la gente saben que son lindas pero no lo notan a menudo, se olvidan de ello y por eso al caminar las pisan._

 _\- Eso fue muy lindo...- de donde lo conoce?_

 _\- Tú eres muy linda, no lo olvides._

 _Jamás otro chico le sacó sonrisa mas grande que él... que Naruto..."_

Él, no sólo la vio llorar descaradamente, si no que dijo lo que ella necesitaba oír.

 _Aún pensará eso?_

Naruto no es alguien que cambie sus convicciones con facilidad.

Sonrió. Es un tonto, pero de sus tontos preferidos.

0o0o0o0

 _" Sé que no debo hacerlo, sé muy bien sus escasos beneficios y múltiples consecuencias. Una de ellas: perderla._

 _Acaso estoy seguro de arriesgar la poca credibilidad que tengo por Sakura? Mierda, es culpa de Naruto y sus sentimentalismos absurdos sobre amistades._

 _Perdóname, pero si sale bien no habrá nada que perdonar, Hinata._

 _Haría igual por Naruto, Kakashi y Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo, no son boberías, confío en mi instinto y sé, desde el fondo de mi ser, que Gaara es peligroso, y debe alejarse de mis amigos. Le vi contra mis lineas de Iwa y Suna, de Konoha y Kiri, le vi pelear, y siempre empeora, el amor que tiene por Sakura es enfermizo, algo va a salir mal si no intervengo._

 _Joder, tengo que respirar profundo, falta poco y todos estarán a salvo de él._

 _Y mi golpe de estado estará listo._

 _Y Gaara caerá."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Este Sasuke es un hdp, joder!

A loa reviews!

Guest: no, tú eres un sol por dejarme review siempre! Awww, gracias por el MB! Tú tienes un SO -Sobresaliente, nota top en mi país- y sabes? Dibujé a la jauría de Gaaritas apenas leía tu review, tranqui, habrá kids al final. Besos mi cielo y espero tu review!

Zaphyr Bell: ya vendrán respuestas a tus dudas, beibi jajajajaja ese Shukaku es un loquillo. Pervertida, aunque no te culpo, quien no se imagina ese beso tan sabrozongo? Son tan hermosos! No te preocupes, siempre espero sus reviews con toda la paciencia del mundo. Besos corazón y ojalá te guste este cap a pesar del SasuHina!

Que lindos! Besos para todos! Love is everywhere!

Y les escribo en el próximo capítulo de mi fic: _**"Lo que Supe que Vendría"**_

Bye~!


	20. Lo que Supe que Vendría

Haro! Festejemos: _**CAPÍTULO 20! GAASAKU! QUE BEIO ES ESTO!**_ Dejaré mis festejos para el pie del capítulo, mientras tanto, lean en paz!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Lo veía venir, el fin, mi fin y el del mundo que conozco está cerca, pero no tengo miedo en absoluto, por que?_

 _Por que te tengo a ti._

 _..._

 ** _"Lo que Supe que Vendría"_**

 ** _..._**

Pasaron dos semanas y el Consejo volvió a llamarme.

\- Es una hermosa joven, Lord Kazekage- pero no es Sakura.

La foto de mi prometida casi me quema, junto con el descaro de nombrarle así.

\- Si, y de una familia prestigiosa, los Hoki, es un gran prospecto, tiene suerte- seguro que le dijeron lo mismo a ella.

Me fui sin decir una palabra, quería pensar en calma este desastre emocional y político que vivo.

Aún no pude decirle a Sakura que me quieren casar, nadie pudo, agradezco que no. Las que no saben son ella y Matsuri, no sé quien haría un escándalo peor.

\- Gaara! Tengo un rato libre, quieres entrenar?- Sakura apareció con ropa de gimnasia yendo afuera.

\- Bueno...- enseguida me puse serio- pero no sé si pueda...

\- Por?- ese surco que se forma entre sus cejas cuando le preocupo es tan tierno...

\- Le tengo que preguntar a mi doctora de cabecera, ella es muy estricta con mi salud y no sé si sea una buena idea.

Lanzó una carcajada que se me antoja atractiva.

\- Eres un idiota! Claro que te dejo!

No recordaba con tanta claridad los golpes devastadores de Sakura encima mio, necesitaré atención médica.

\- Quieres un descanso?- yo jadeando y ella no? Que mal estado físico tengo.

\- Y atención médica si no es molestia...

Fuimos a la sombra y, mientras Sakura curaba mis heridas, vi que era el mismo lugar donde solía jugar de pequeño, mi enorme arenero.

Irónico, si lo pienso, que ahí jugaba solo, y ahora estoy con el amor de mi vida entrenando.

\- Todo bien?- maldito y tierno surco entre sus cejas!

\- Si... sabes donde estamos?

\- No, donde?- observó el lugar detenidamente antes de verme.

\- Aquí jugaba de pequeño, solo...

Sus manos, antes en mi antebrazo curando, pasaron a rozarme las palmas con suavidad, consolando.

\- Pero ya no estás solo... sabes?

\- Lo sé- y mi increíble necesidad de decirle todo, hasta lo del matrimonio arreglado.

No puedo mentirle a Sakura.

No puedo ocultarle a Sakura.

Ella es honesta conmigo y yo con ella. La hiero si no le cuento todo. Me hiero.

\- Gaara- sacándome de mis pensamientos, Sakura seguía preocupada- Te pasa algo, se nota, que es? Es grave?

Grave? Ja, no, solamente es la completa destrucción del mundo como lo conozco, mi mundo.

\- Sakura... yo...

\- Gaara! Gaara! Donde te metiste?!

Nos dimos vuelta y Kankuro, histérico, entró por la puerta y apenas le veía entre el denso aire.

\- Que pasa?

\- Hubo un corte de electricidad en toda la aldea.

\- En toda...?

\- ... la aldea...?- no noté que el atardecer pintaba anaranjado el cielo y ya no hacía tanto calor.

\- Si, ven, adentro está oscuro, no veo ni a mis propias manos!

Dentro, tuve a Matsuri pegada apenas tocar suelo.

\- Lord Gaara! Oh! Que bueno que vino, tenía miedo!- miedo?

\- Ya Matsuri, está bien- no debo ser grosero con ella.

\- Iré a ver que pasa, Baki está en la Central de Energía.

\- Voy contigo- Sakura iba tras Kankuro y no la pude detener, está enojada, no la culpo, soy igual o mas celoso.

Un rato en la sala con Matsuri gritando de un lado y Amagi del otro.

\- Ya Matsuri! Deja a Lord Kazekage!

\- Oblígame pulga!

\- Él tiene novia! Sale con Sakura!- no soy quien para negarlo.

\- No es cierto! O si Lord Gaara?- ojalá.

Antes de responder la vergonzosa verdad, Baki me tocó el hombro.

\- Gaara, ven.

Y fui, con Amagi y Matsuri.

\- Que sucede?

\- La energía está bien- dijo Kankuro tocando un par de interruptores bajo la mirada vigilante de unos shinobi- pero no fluye, no tiene sentido, no hay ningún problema, es como si no pasara nada.

\- Como puede estar todo en orden y tener un apagón?- estábamos desconcertados.

\- No lo sé, es como si lo imagináramos o algo así, tipo sueño o ilusión.

El silencio reinaba en interminables minutos de pensar cualquier posibilidad.

\- Y si es genjutsu?- detrás mio, Amagi habló apenas dejándose ver.

\- Genjutsu?

\- Si, una ilusión.

\- Pero, quien tendría un doujutsu tan poderoso como para meter a una aldea entera tan grande como Suna en él?

Con Sakura nos miramos sorprendidos.

Y salir de ahí a toda prisa apenas vimos a Hinata correr hacia la salida de la aldea era prioridad.

La capa negra ondeando, la cual ella no llevaba antes estoy seguro, no es visible en la oscuridad de una noche sin electricidad.

\- Kankuro! Amagi! A por ella!

Hinata daba saltos sobre los escalonados para salir del foso que rodea a Suna y le hunde en el desierto. Huía, es obvio.

Huir de que? Ella jamás hizo algo, que yo sepa.

Kankuro lanzó a Sasori que no pudo llegar a Hinata, la perdimos de vista en dos segundos.

\- Se fue...- Baki, Matsuri, Sakura y yo, paramos cerca de la salida de Suna jadeando. Correrla no sirvió de nada.

\- Por que la seguíamos, Gaara? Hinata no tiene nada que ver!

\- No dije que tenga que ver en ningún momento, pero por que huía? No tiene sentido que huya si no hizo nada.

\- Pero quizás oculta algo, no necesariamente debió haber hecho algo para sentirse culpable y huir- Kankuro, con Amagi, llegaron en cuestión de minutos, señalando la tormenta de arena que nos amenazaba.

\- Tormenta de arena... esto no es posible...

\- Que tiene?

\- Sakura, cuando vives tu vida entera en un desierto, aprendes de su naturaleza, y la naturaleza es sabia, tiene su tiempo preciso para todo, época de cosecha, época de lluvias y época de tormentas de arena, y estoy mas que seguro que NO ES ÉPOCA DE TORMENTA DE ARENA.

En efecto, a lo lejos, tras esa tormenta peligrosa había algo mas peligroso: un centenar de shinobi, las mismas aldeas que nos atacaron antes, las mismas bandas y los mismo jutsus, todo junto y comandado por quien mas odio.

Lo odio por hacer sufrir sin piedad a la chica que amo.

Por dañar a mis amigos y atentar contra mi aldea dos veces seguidas.

Lo odio desde el fondo de mi horrendo ser.

Y lleno de odio, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos.

Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Suigetsu no dejaba de molestar a Jugo y aún no había rastro alguno de Sasuke._

 _\- Karin, dile a Suigetsu que pare._

 _\- Suigetsu! Déjalo en paz! Joder!_

 _\- Tú no me mandas!_

 _Le miró completamente furiosa y él, sonriendo, desafiaba el control de su amiga._

 _\- Estás enojada por que Sasuke no llega, cierto?- cerca de su rostro, Suigetsu reía burlón, pero por desgracia se descuidó. El golpe certero de Karin lo dejó patidifuso._

 _\- Hace meses no lo veo y dijo que vendría hoy, no quiero que se vaya otra vez!_

 _\- Sasuke es trotamundos, le gusta ir por ahí y pensar, no entiendo por que._

 _\- Pensar no está entre tus hábitos, por eso._

 _\- Sasuke!- Hozuki y Uzumaki fueron a abrazarlo emocionados, Jugo, por su lado, hizo un ademán con la cabeza._

 _\- Ya, basta._

 _Enseguida le soltaron y Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de Jugo, los otros dos no entendían su "buen humor"._

 _\- Y Sasuke?! Ya decidiste si atacarás Suna?!- vio a Suigetsu lleno de emoción, desde hace meses no corta a alguien._

 _\- Déjalo Suigetsu! Nos extrañaste, Sasuke?- y la coqueta Karin lanzando sus miradas a Uchiha._

 _Pero Sasuke pensaba mas en su estrategia, la utilidad de HEBI en la misión y cuantos días de viaje serían hasta el País del Viento, pues hay un largo tramo entre él y el País de la Hierba._

 _El ataque a Suna falló la primera vez por que él no estaba allí, su delegado fue un inútil asesinado por Sakura a mano limpia, y para colmo, Gaara seguía vivo._

 _Una segunda oportunidad de reorganizar las tropas luego de que dejara a Suna atrás, ya habló con su nuevo delegado aclarando que no habrá cabos sueltos esta vez, él mismo iría a pelear y si perdía el respeto completo de Konoha y sus amigos, no interesa, el monstruo debe morir._

 _Un monstruo como Gaara, incluso peor que él. Le vio en el anterior atentado y su locura no se hizo esperar, el amor por Sakura es enfermizo en Gaara._

 ** _Gaara debe morir, siempre lo supe, siempre lo intenté, Naruto y Sakura están en peligro por tener contacto con él, es peligroso, mucho mas que yo o incluso un Akatsuki, un monstruo hasta sin tener el Shukaku dentro. Joder, no fallaré de nuevo._**

 _En efecto, su jugada no tenía ninguna falla, luego de la batalla Sakura dejaría Suna sana y salva para volver con su familia y amigos a Konoha, a la seguridad de su propia aldea._

 _Donde Naruto puede protegerla._

 _\- Sasuke?- la noche al frente suyo, y Jugo yendo a cenar, sacó de sus cavilaciones a Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Todos durmiendo, al menos eso a simple vista, Sasuke se acostumbró a no dormir, mas que nada esos últimos días que estuvo en Suna velando por Hinata._

 _Hinata, su chica ideal._

 _La chica por la que desea hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, y su mayor anhelo desde niño._

 _Siempre linda, siempre compasiva, siempre fuerte ante la peor adversidad, observó su puro amor por Naruto mucho tiempo deseando que algún día tenga lo mismo por él._

 _Sabe que no lo merece, no merece el cariño de un ser tan bueno como Hinata, todo lo contrario, merece el odio que ella le expresa de a ratos._

 _Le odia por razones entendibles, él hizo sufrir a mucha gente, en especial a Naruto y Sakura, gente cercana al corazón de Hinata._

 _Entiende sus errores, pero sigue cometiéndolos._

 _Por que? No lo comprende en absoluto, pasó mucho en su corta vida, 20 años de dolor y soledad que Naruto trató de evitar, y sin embargo continúa fallando._

 _Fallando horriblemente._

 _\- Sasuke, estás despierto aún?- Karin apareció detrás suyo, la noche fresca de Kusa y el cabello rosado oscuro de ella le producen dolor. Es muy parecida a Sakura, y a Naruto también. Sus amigos._

 _Los amigos que quieren a Gaara y él no comprende por que. Es un monstruo a su parecer, uno espantoso._

 _Por que no deja que ellos mismos lidien con su cercanía a Gaara? Quiere evitar que lidien, básicamente. Para protegerlos._

 _\- Si, que quieres?- no desea ser tan frío con ella, luego de ayudarlo incontables veces, pero si es amable como con Hinata, Karin malinterpretará la amabilidad por amor y no quiere eso, no quiere confundir su relación._

 _Karin es como Sakura, una amiga muy cercana, de sus mejores amigos junto con Kakashi, Jugo, Suigetsu y Naruto._

 _Y aunque ella lo sabe y él también, sigue intentando que le preste atención. No va a pasar._

 _No podría traicionar así a Suigetsu._

 _Al enamorado secreto de Karin._

 _\- No puedo dormir, es preocupante el ataque a Suna, enserio crees que saldrá bien?_

 _\- Si- no, no realmente- por que?_

 _\- Sakura está del lado de Suna, y no sé que shinobis de Konoha mas, pero seguro muy fuertes como ella, estás seguro de querer enfrentarte a ella? Por que te arriesgas así?_

 _Claro, él jamás les contó sus motivos ni piensa hacerlo._

 _\- No interesa- y yendo de nuevo adentro de la residencia, Sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de Karin- ve a dormir, o estarás muy cansada para ayudar mañana._

 _-0-0-_

 _La mañana del viaje. Una caravana de shinobi renegados a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha y su completa dedicación a una causa: tomar Sunagakure y matar al Quinto Kazekage Gaara, apareció en Kusa._

 _\- Listos? Sólo pararemos la noche anterior para descansar y planear detalles con cuidado, oyeron?!- frente a su batallón, Sasuke alzaba la voz a su máximo tono con tal de dejar las cosas claras una vez._

 _\- SI!- se oyó hasta del fondo._

 _Fueron cinco días, y cinco noches, hasta llegar después del límite de el País del Viento con el País del Fuego, allí donde se asentaba una parte mas que se suma al batallón de Uchiha._

 _La compañía no paró hasta una noche antes del ataque, lograron quedar sin ser vistos y casi de madrugada, con la Luna en su mayor altura, Sasuke desapareció._

 _Nadie lo vio, Karin y Suigetsu saben de sus inexplicables salidas y prefirieron esperar a ver si volvía. La noche aún es joven._

 _La Luna brillando sin compasión sobre el desierto, sobre el foso, sobre Sunagakure y la ventana abierta de Hinata._

 _No podía dormir si Sasuke no está al lado, fue una mala costumbre obtenida con él anteriormente. Le necesita para sentirse segura._

 _\- Sasuke!- y viendo como la luz de Luna se iba en la pared paralela a la ventana, una sombra alta y oscura, se erguía mirándola._

 _\- No puedes dormir?- no era odio, tristeza, soledad o nada parecido en sus ojos negros._

 _Es amor, y alegría de verla otra vez._

 _\- No...- acomodándose en la cama, Sasuke le rodeaba hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse en una silla._

 _\- Bien, si te hace sentir mejor, me quedaré hasta que te duermas, Hinata._

 _\- Por que te fuiste? Creí que te pasó algo...- no quería sentirse así de frágil y preocupada por él, pero simplemente le nacía._

 _\- Tuve cosas que hacer, pero no te alteres, no me iré otra vez._

 _Las palabras de él la calmaban un poco._

 _\- Enserio?_

 _\- Vamos a volver a Konoha...- una sombra de sonrisa sobre sus labios delgados y Hinata los miraba alternando con sus ojos negros._

 _\- ... Juntos...?- la temida pregunta para ambos._

\- _**Juntos**_.

 _El silencio de la duda que Hinata tuvo luego de un tiempo -esas dos semanas- pensando en Sasuke, sus emociones y el palpitar tan estruendoso que instaura en su pecho completamente distinto al de Naruto._

 _Ya no le odia tanto, es mas bien... miedo de ser herida por Uchiha._

 _\- Quieres volver conmigo...? Por que...?- Sasuke trataba de descifrar la mirada esquiva de Hinata a punto de llorar o gritar._

 _\- Por que en Konoha estarás segura Hinata, te lo prometo._

 _Y no es la respuesta que él quería darle, pero era la que debía darle por el momento._

 _\- Sólo necesito que me ayudes con algo._

 _\- Claro!_

 _Agudizó la mirada para rozar su cuerpo con el de ella, llegar al oído de Hinata y que nadie mas que ella oiga sus palabras."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Este Sasuke está mas maldito cada vez.

A por los reviews!

Zaphyr Bell: jajaja es un maldito, a que si? Jajaja perdón, hubo mas SasuHina, gracias por aguantarlas y seguir leyendo, eres un amor! (tranquila, tampoco quiero mucho a Hinata, prefiero mil veces a Ten Ten, Temari y Sakura) no? Que mal, no me gusta el ShikaIno, me gusta el ShikaTema y el NaruIno -LOVE- jajaja es cierto, yo shippeo a Ino con seis chicos mínimo! Ese Sasuke jajaja jodido emo vengador, ojalá te haya gustado y espero tu review! Besos!

Guest: Val -que lindo apodo!- te ganaste con creces ese SO, querida!

1) awww que cosas mas destructoramente hermosas! Me los imagino arrasando con todo y cada uno llamado Gaara1, Gaara2, Gaara3 y etc jajaja.

2) Yo también jajaja :v

No sé, sinceramente no sé, Temari quiere que la dejen ser y iokc, la dejo ser jajaja.

De nada mi cielo, ojalá te haya gustado como a mi tu lindo review, lo espero con ansias y siempre estaré dispuesta a compartir mis locuras con ustedes!

PD: Amo tu nombre.

Que lindos reviews! Muero, muero, sosténganme que muero!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de esta cosilla arenosa y llena de SasukeEmoVengador: _**"Desprecio Lleno de Error"**_ bye~!

...

 **PD2: gracias a todos por ayudarme a llegar al capítulo 20! Les mando mis mas sincero amor y que Arceus los bendiga! PKMN love~!**


	21. Desprecio Lleno de Error

Haro gente bonita! Esta semana estoy muy feliz y ni sé por que! Pero no me interesa averiguarlo, lo hermoso de la felicidad es que no necesita causas, sólo disfrútala! Y de paso, disfruten este capítulo!

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Muchos se confundieron, bien confundidos, con lo que puse en el capítulo anterior sobre Gaara y su prometida: la prometida se apellida Hoki, de nombre es Hakuto, aparece en** ** _Gaara Hiden_** **y no, NO ES MATSURI, Matsuri no tiene apellido conocido, y para agregarle, yo NUNCA NUNCA PERO NUNCA pondría que Matsuri esté prometida con nuestro querido Príncipe de la Calabaza de Arena. Eso mismo, gracias por su atención, corazones.**

...

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Lo odio, y no sé cuando empezó tal odio._

 _Es mas poderoso que yo, jamás puedo retenerlo y es la perfecta excusa para al fin ver su rostro roto contra el suelo._

 _Quiero limpiar el piso con él. Que sufra y pida clemencia._

 _No importa si me quieres detener._

 _..._

 ** _"Desprecio Lleno de Error"_**

 ** _..._**

En pocos minutos podían ver con claridad el batallón comandado por una capa cubriendo odio puro.

\- Sasuke...- y Sakura prestó atención a detrás de él- y Hinata...

\- Yo sabía que algo ocultaban, Sasuke no vendría a Suna para hacer turismo.

\- Gaara, él no...

\- Sakura- clavando sus claros ojos en ella- déjame arreglar esto, sé bien que quiere Sasuke y ahora mismo, si lo quiere, tendrá que venir a tomarlo.

Se le detuvo la respiración, también sabía que quiere Sasuke: la cabeza de Gaara.

Siempre lo odió por razones completamente ilógicas, trató que Naruto odiara a Gaara también, igual que con ella, pero Sakura jamás podría odiar al amor de su vida.

\- Gaara!- antes de detenerlo, él ya corría sin chaleco táctico, sin calabaza amarrada a la cadera, sin su típico traje rojo, sin nada mas que unas sandalias, remera blanca y pantalón, estaba desarmado en todo el sentido de la palabra- Kankuro, llama a las tropas!

Kankuro y Baki acataron enseguida yendo por el ejército de Sunagakure, aquel que estuvo en la 4ta Guerra listo para defender con la vida a su aldea y Kazekage.

Corriendo sin aliento, Sakura puso todo su chakra en los pies y llegar a Gaara, que corría directo a Sasuke, directo a la trampa. Esquivando ataques de todo tipo, ambos iban en linea recta hacia Uchiha.

\- Genial- murmuró Sasuke.

\- Genial?! El Kazekage viene hacia ti, Sasuke, te va a matar! Y nosotros iremos a prisión!

A su lado, Karin no le dejaba pensar, es cierto que Gaara es increíblemente fuerte, pero él tampoco se debe tomar a la ligera.

No respondió, dio un salto para entre los shinobi y espero, paciente, a que Gaara estuviera cerca. Suficiente para chamuscarlo.

\- UCHIHA!- el odio y enojo en sus ojos no tenía comparación.

El segundo ataque fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya había conspirado en su contra muchas veces, mas de las que puede contar, y querer matarlo a costa de la seguridad de Suna le parece muy cobarde, por que no viene para decir que quiere pelear a muerte como hizo con Naruto?

Por que es cobarde, y tiene miedo de que sus amigos lo odien por atentar contra Suna. Contra él.

Quiere disfrazarlo como un ataque terrorista cualquiera hacia la aldea, así llegar a Gaara y su batalla final.

La batalla que Sasuke esperó por años.

La batalla que Gaara esperó por años.

Gaara contra Sasuke: Un odio que bulle en el desierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Noto que la mirada orgullosa y confiada de Sasuke se escabulle entre los shinobi con tal de ganar tiempo en lo que Gaara le corre, le está dando caza, no sé quien a quien.

Y mas me concentro en ellos, mas probabilidades de recibir un golpe tengo.

Me corrijo: ya recibí un golpe. Uno seco en la nuca capaz de atontar hasta a Kurama mismo.

\- Sakura!- cerca mio veo una sombra, se pone enfrente y con un kunai logra abrirle el cuello al enemigo.

\- Quien...?- mi vista nublada no ayuda en absoluto.

\- Estás bien? Ve a detener a esos dos.

No tardé mucho en obedecer y seguía con la duda de su identidad, pero no quería mirar atrás, ya suficiente con que ese golpe me hizo perder de vista a Gaara.

Y correr hacia la zona mas alejada de la batalla era lo mas inteligente, seguro que esos dos querrían una pelea en solitario, ambos, sin ayuda de ningún lado.

Pero jamás voy a dejar solo a Gaara, no de nuevo.

.

.

.

Al ver mejor, subí a una duna para contemplar la lucha a escasos rayos del amanecer.

Pude distinguir el abanico gigante de Temari, a Sasori y Kankuro, Amagi con Matsuri y Baki cortando cabezas a mansalva. Todo en orden, menos la ubicación de esos dos.

Gaara y Sasuke desaparecieron hace horas y aún no sé donde mierda están.

Conociendo a Gaara, seguro que con cara de psicópata tratando de matar a Sasuke.

Conociendo a Sasuke, seguro que con su puta espada tratando de atravesar a Gaara.

No sé quien es mas tonto, o mas peligroso. La primera se la apuesto a Sasuke, la segunda a Gaara.

Ambos son shinobi excepcionalmente peligrosos, el ninjutsu del Kazekage es temido hasta por Kakashi, y él doujutsu de Sasuke temido hasta por Naruto.

Bufé.

Encontrarlos es peor que adivinar que rayos hará Ino.

Temo un poco por cada uno, y si se matan a lo Mu y Gengetsu? Juro que luego los encuentro para rematarlos, por idiotas.

Por que tanto odio? Yo no termino de entender. Apenas y si esos dos hablaron alguna vez! Ahora que lo pienso, cada palabra fue de odio, incluso en la presentación.

 _" - Preséntate._

 _\- Soy Gaara... del Desierto..., tú también me das curiosidad, quién eres?_

 _\- Uchiha Sasuke..._

 _Y la mirada que Gaara me lanzó fue la que marcó nuestro interés mutuo, al mismo tiempo, las miradas que chocaban entre él y Sasuke no eran inadvertidas, sólo Naruto no las notaba."_

Un fuerte temblor que, a simple vista, era normal por la batalla, pero la arena iba corriendo un camino hacia el norte, alejada de todo.

A donde va? Pensé inmediatamente en Gaara formando un enorme escudo, y no me di cuenta cuando mis pies empezaron a correr.

Quiero protegerlo, estar ahí para él, nada en mi tiene sentido si no estoy para Gaara.

Poner mi cuerpo entre él y quien sea, no dejar ni un rasguño en su persona.

Escudo humano? Capaz si, o capaz mi amor es tan fuerte como para no importarme mi bienestar con tal de verlo sano.

\- Sakura!- detrás, Hinata y su inusual capa negra venían.

\- Hinata?!- tengo muchas preguntas para ella, pero serán luego de rescatar a Gaara.

\- Sakura, no vayas, déjalos arreglar sus asuntos...

Eso es tan estúpido!

\- Estás loca?! No quiero que mueran!

\- Sasuke no...- no quiero oír mas.

\- Sasuke va a matarlo! Quiere la cabeza de Gaara!- intenté irme y su pequeña mano no lo permitía- Que?!

Esos ojos tan espejados pueden ser debilidad de cualquiera, hasta de mi, por eso me niego a verlos.

\- No vayas... Sasuke no va a matarlo... él no...

Tome aire antes de darme vuelta, como es capaz de confiar tan rápido en Sasuke? Antes le aborrecía.

\- Conozco a Sasuke, y claro que va a matar a Gaara, no sé por que lo odia tanto, pero estoy segura que si quiere matarlo... _**va a tener que pasar por encima mio**_.

Y los ojos se le desmesuraron al oírme, no voy a perder tiempo con Hinata y corriendo tan rápido como mi chakra me lo permite, logro ver a dos figuras:

Una blanca, y una negra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- No vas a salir vivo de aquí aunque yo muera también.

\- Que clase de estupideces dices, Uchiha? Deja esta tontería, vete en calma y procuraré olvidar tu pequeño **_desliz_**.

\- Desliz? Ja, esto no es un desliz, cierra la boca y ven, _**"Kazekage"**_.

\- No toleraré otra falta de respeto!

Y con una velocidad impresionante, el golpe que Gaara arremetió contra Sasuke apenas se pudo esquivar.

Agitado, Sasuke se impresionó de esa velocidad.

\- Nada mal para haber perdido práctica- dijo sin una pizca de humor- pero me toca.

Su espada fue embebida de chakra en cuestión de segundos. Trataba de dar estocadas firmes contra Gaara, pero él usa ambas manos para escudarse, Sasuke no.

Dio una patada y Uchiha perdió el equilibrio lo suficiente para que Gaara pudiese alejarse.

\- Eso fue patético, creí que apenas vieras la posibilidad de una batalla te pondrías como en los exámenes.

En efecto, Sasuke no paraba de sorprenderse con el Kazekage, es fuerte, pero también cauteloso, y de tal modo la pelea no llegaría muy lejos.

Sabía que Sakura iba en su búsqueda, no es fácil librarse de ella.

 _Es una molestia, a veces Sakura es un verdadero dolor de cabeza._

Irónicamente, el Kazekage quería también se mantuviera alejada, pero no por intervenir y acabar la batalla, si no que por miedo de que ella salga herida.

\- Estás muy equivocado Uchiha, ya no soy ese chico, creí que al menos comprendías eso.

Firme, Gaara se puso a la defensiva analizando cada movimiento de Sasuke como le enseñó Shikamaru.

\- No, no lo creo, en la anterior emboscada tú te pusiste como loco igual que antes, explícate.

Se sorprendió, no pensaba que Sasuke estuviera viendo la pelea, y trató de rememorar el momento que él decía.

\- Apenas atacaron a Sakura tú reaccionaste cual genin, no que ese comportamiento tan errático lo provocaba el Shukaku?

\- Hablas de Sakura, claro que si la hieren reaccionaré violentamente!- respiraban calmados, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo se matarían- Sé nota que no sabes nada de amar a otra persona que no seas tú mismo.

\- Amar?! Tú me darás una lección sobre amar y para colmo, a otra persona?! Tú eras quien se amaba a si mismo, quien mataba por ser el único que merecía vivir, el que no sabía nada sobre amar! Y me piensas dar una lección?! Yo SI amo a alguien!

\- Y por que nunca se lo dijiste?! Por que te fuiste?! Por que nunca tuviste el valor de dar todo por ella como hice yo?! Jamás he dejado de esforzarme por Sakura a pesar de sus constantes rechazos!

\- Cállate BESTIA!

El corazón de ambos se detuvo.

El de Sasuke por la inusual reacción al decir una frase que no pensó. No es natural en él no pensar las cosas antes de hablar.

Y el de Gaara por la palabra que hace años no oía, el adjetivo mas doloroso de todos.

Para cualquiera decirle bestia es aludir a su brutalidad y torpeza, para Gaara, es la palabra que lo marcó durante su infancia.

Monstruo. Bestia. Asesino. Nombres que hieren lo mas hondo de su corazón.

Todavía anonadado por la frase, apenas podía enfocar a un Uchiha tan sorprendido como él.

\- Como...- vio los ojos desorbitados de Gaara cayendo al suelo- ... me llamaste...?

Enseguida notó que dijo la palabra prohibida, la palabra que Naruto le pidió no decir apenas terminar la guerra.

No podía articular una respuesta, era él, sin Shukaku daba tanto miedo como cuando se conocieron.

Inconscientemente, iba a repetirla.

 _No lo hagas! No seas estúpido Sasuke, repetirla haría esto una verdadera masacre. Gaara no es inofensivo, lo sabes! No seas estúpido!_

\- _**Monstruo. Bestia**_ \- hizo caso omiso a esa voz en su cabeza.

Ser tonto tiene consecuencias, graves consecuencias.

Cuantas veces Sasuke debe recibir una golpiza para entender? Es mas cabeza dura que Naruto.

Él lo sabe. Gaara lo sabe.

Sakura lo sabe.

Tanto como para ver la situación en segundos sin haber oído antes.

Gaara yendo hacia Sasuke sin precaución alguna, sin medir su fuerza, su velocidad, su ira... Está mas que enojado, está dolido.

Va a matarlo, no por ser él o quien dañó a Sakura, va a matarlo.

Matarlo por decir lo que mas le hiere.

Él no es un monstruo, al menos, no para ella.

\- GAARA!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- GAARA!

Quiero llegar, mas rápido de lo que le cuesta a él llegar a Sasuke.

Se van a matar: era mi miedo anterior. Ahora es que Gaara mate a Sasuke.

No me molesta en absoluto ver a Uchiha morir, es un idiota y ya no sé como justificar tal idiotez, pero si Gaara lo hace, será el monstruo que Sasuke cree.

Si lo mata ya no habrá forma de volver atrás.

Tanto tiempo tardó en redimir la imagen que el mundo tenía de él, ahora es el Kazekage, y si asesina a Sasuke ni Naruto podrá perdonarlo.

\- NO LO HAGAS!- mis pies no son lo suficientemente rápidos.

Gritar es lo único que queda.

Que va a pasar si no llego? Seré la novia de un monstruo.

No. No lo creo.

Él jamás fue una bestia, yo conocí la verdadera persona que había dentro de esa armadura de arena y Naruto lo corrobora.

Es bueno, no va a matarlo, confiar en su cordura es la opción restante, si es que no llego...

Si me estiro quizás le alcanzo, si me estiro quizás...

\- NO!- y la voz mas inocente del mundo se interpuso al mismo tiempo que yo.

La Princesa de la Luna, aquella que antes dejé atrás y negaba la muerte de alguno.

Que pasa ahora, princesa? Temes tanto como yo? Hinata Hyuuga al fin teme como una persona normal.

Ambas tememos, lo puedo notar. En poco tiempo -no lo sé con certeza- empezó a querer a Sasuke tal y como le quería yo.

\- NO LO HAGAS!- la espada de Sasuke.

\- GAARA!- las manos de Gaara.

Detenidos por sus amadas en cuestión de milisegundos, abrí mis ojos para asegurar que Hinata seguía enfrente mio.

Hinata con ambas manos sosteniendo la hoja de la espada. Y sus palmas quemadas por la electricidad que fluye hacia ella.

Yo con ambas manos sosteniendo las de Gaara a punto de crear algún modo de arena para matar a Sasuke.

\- Sasuke... no lo hagas- de espaldas a él lloraba, aún con la hoja entre las palmas y aún él consternado por nuestra intromisión.

\- Hinata...

\- Sakura...- balbucearon sin terminar de comprender.

No es difícil, les amamos demasiado.

Sasuke bajaba sus ojos de Hinata a la espada, a pesar de estar recibiendo fuertes choques eléctricos, ella seguía sosteniendo firmemente sin ceder ni un milímetro.

Y yo, yo no tengo nada por que ceder, Gaara no es capaz de herirme.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando subí la mía, decidida a no apartarme.

\- Gaara, mírame. No tienes que hacer esto.

\- Pero él...- entiendo, entiendo muy bien lo que le duele la palabra, pero él no...

\- No le demuestres que puedes ser un monstruo, si lo matas él tendrá mas razones para decirte así, y no sólo Sasuke, también todo aquel que sepa que tú lo mataste.

La cara mas tallada en roca que vi, captada por la sorpresa de nuestra interrupción, poco a poco se desfiguraba en dolor, y sobre las manos que sostenía, sus lágrimas caían.

\- Sakura... Sakura...!

Las solté para tomar su pequeño rostro de niño herido, aquel que siempre me enternece el corazón.

Que clase de brujería aplica sobre mi? Gaara es mi mayor debilidad.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y la arena, lo seguí y no me importaba si Sasuke y Hinata aún rondan alrededor.

\- Gaara...

Buscaba algo en mis ojos, no sé que pues sólo tengo amor y comprensión exclusivamente para él.

\- Vamos a casa...

-0-0-

\- Sakura! Gaara!- pasaron dos horas en las que Gaara lloraba sin consuelo en mi hombro antes de llegar a Suna otra vez.

Nos recibieron Kankuro, Amagi, Baki, el Consejo, Matsuri y, Temari y Shikamaru?! No estaban en Konoha?

\- Gaara! Estás bien?!- Temari fue directo a su hermano para chequear el bienestar de Gaara.

\- Si, estoy bien.

Y él iba subiendo las escaleras sin ánimo de nada.

\- Que le pasa? Está bien?- todos se me acercaron.

\- No lo sé...- hacia años Gaara no tenía una batalla tan intensa emocionalmente hablando.

Los rodee y seguir a Gaara quizás no sea buena idea, pero igual me voy a quedar.

Se lo prometí, no?

Por supuesto.

.

.

.

Siento que este capítulo estuvo mal relatado y no termina de convencerme, pero tampoco puedo corregirlo, digo, lo leo y quiero mejorarlo pero me sale igual! Perdónenme.

De todos modos seguiré intentando mejorarlo. Esperen a que lo re suba cuando pueda.

A los reviews!

Val: mi querida Val, ojalá no le hayas encontrado tantas fallas al capítulo como yo, siempre trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero bueno, las palabras correctas no son tan fáciles de hallar como las emociones correctas.

Conoces gente así? Pobre de ti, realmente me acabo de dar cuenta que hice a Sasuke una basura. Igual que como lo vi durante todo el anime ?)

Aún falta para que la pequeña Hinata aprecie a Sasuke y su "extraño amor"

Apapachemoslo!

Por supuesto que leerás mas, tengo planeada una súper sorpresa.

Awww enserio? Y yo espero ansiosa a que dejes tu review, me haces tan feliz!

Es hermoso ese apodo, me haces acordar a un personaje de libro que es genial, un desmadre a lo Ino pero bien dulce y amigable. Besos y espero tu review Val!

Zaphyr Bell (Guest): ya se va a resolver el tema, no te exasperes Zaphyr, tú tranquila yo nerviosa! Y AL FIN COMPRENDISTE QUE SASUKE ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! Y... no sé, ya lo irás comprendiendo, pero algo está seguro, Sasuke debe sufrir tanto como hizo sufrir a Gaara y a ver si le gusta! Nadie daña a Gaara y sale ileso! (como diría Tsuki-chan06 XD) el drama vendrá en el próximo capítulo, mientras, Gaara estará recluido y Sakura esperando a que salga. Son un amor bien meloso, los amodoro. Besos y no me tardé tanto, espero que leas este cap y el próximo!

Tsuki-chan06: muy mal lo tuyo, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé! Tú, Zaphyr y Alessannd me tienen con la mortificación! Ya te lo dije! No es Matsuri! Me asustas mi niña, me asustas. La vida es complicada diría mi hermano jajaja. AMO TU MOMENTO DE ENOJO, SABELO. (A mi me gusta el SasuHina, no por el contacto que NO tuvieron, si no que por que son muy parecidos, y como Sakura puede comprender el dolor de Gaara y Naruto el de Gaara, siento que Sasuke puede entender el de Hinata y viceversa. Mas que nada por las personalidades, pero no hay por que tener contacto previo para enamorarte de alguien, tranquilamente podrían recién conocerse y de eso surgir amor, no siempre te casas con tu amor de la infancia) Jamás te excedes con un review, amo los reviews largos y los tuyos son mi amado testamento, me hacen muy feliz! De nada, me encanta sorprender a mis lectores, es una de mis cualidades jajaja. Besotes Tsuki, espero tu reviewtotote!

NO PUEDO AMAR TANTO A MIS LECTORES! ES ILÓGICO!

Bueno, les escribo en el próximo capítulo de mi fic: _**"Cuando Menos te lo Esperas"**_ bye~!

...

 _PD: díganme please, cuando cumplen años?_


	22. Cuando Menos te lo Esperas

Haro! Nuevo capítulo de mi fic, no sé si hace días o semanas publiqué el otro, ni idea, de todos modos, disfruten! -tengo mala percepción del tiempo :'v-

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Son de esos momentos en los que no sabes que va a pasar, tan increíble y expectante que no puedes quitar la vista._

 _Suceda lo que suceda, es impresionante e inesperado. Mágico y nuevo._

 _Sabes a lo que me refiero? Si, tú. TÚ._

 _..._

 ** _"Cuando Menos te lo Esperas"_**

 ** _..._**

 _" Llegamos a Konoha hechos un manojo de nervios, el estado de Gaara apenas despertar no nos dejaba muy tranquilos, aún así, Kakashi y Shikamaru ordenaron volver. No puedo desobedecer al Hokage._

 _\- Oye, Naruto, que te pasa? Estuviste muy callado todo el camino...- ya frente a la entrada de Konoha, Temari se me acercó e Ino y Shikamaru la miraron horrorizados- Que?_

 _\- Eres idiota acaso?- dijo Ino enojada- No lo hagas hablar!_

 _\- El viaje estuvo muy bien con Naruto en silencio y tranquilo, no lo arruines Temari!- le siguió Shikamaru._

 _\- Como sea- a mi lado, Sai los miraba en calma- ya llegamos, no habrá que aguantarlo si habla..._

 _Él y sus estúpidas sonrisas falsas, sé que Sai trata de ser mas auténtico, pero a veces no le sale y llega a herirme. Si, me hiere su falsedad, me hiere que nadie quiera oírme hablar, me hiere que me consideren molesto._

 _Por que me preocupo? No es nada que yo no sepa desde el comienzo, que soy un pesado y ni yo me aguanto._

 _Eso es un rasgo poderoso que poseo, asimilo y mantengo, a pesar de que a los demás no les guste. Entonces, si no les gusta, por que son mis amigos?_

 _Al principio daban a entender lo mucho que les jodía mi presencia, ahora, aunque les joda, no dicen nada. Por que? Por que soy el héroe de guerra? Por que tengo al zorro? Por que, junto con Karin, soy el último Uzumaki?_

 _Vaya, que clase de amigos son si sólo me respetan por mi estatus._

 _Aunque, lo de ser Uzumaki tendría sentido por que con Sasuke sucede lo mismo, y lo respetan por que es un maldito loco asesino. Si._

 _\- Naruto, a donde vas? Iremos a darle el informe a Kakashi!- por primera vez me di vuelta y encarar a Ino, su rostro, siempre tan pétreo y perfecto, alguna vez conoció el dolor? Ah si, cuando murieron Inoichi, Asuma y esa vez... en la que lloraba en el bosque y la ayudé a sentirse mejor._

 _\- Tengo hambre- y volví a caminar hacia cualquier lado, el Ichiraku si es posible._

 _Hambre, y de pronto curiosidad por Ino y su vida de princesa perfecta._

 _Que la hace llorar? Rara vez la veo llorar._

 _Que la hace enojar? Yo, por ejemplo._

 _Que la hace reír? No sé, no recuerdo haberla visto reír, pero seguro tiene una sonrisa hermosa, como toda ella._

 _\- Por que me sigues?- en un segundo de percibir el mundo a mi alrededor luego de minutos inmutándome de él, siento una presencia, ella._

 _\- Algo te pasa y es raro que no estés riéndote como siempre, la cosa es aburrida...- por que siento que quiso decir otra cosa?_

 _Como sea..._

 _\- No me pasa nada, sólo quiero pensar...- en efecto- a SOLAS._

 _No me hizo caso, por supuesto, es Ino, no obedece al menos que la situación lo amerite, esta no, por ejemplo._

 _\- Ya Ino!- sin embargo debería sentirme halagado de que ella ocupe trece minutos de su tiempo en pensar en mi._

 _Wow, hacía años no pensaba así de una chica, la última fue Sakura..._

 _\- Tú no me mandas, estás caminando por el mismo lugar que yo debo caminar, nada mas- jamás va a admitir que me seguía?_

 _\- Bien, como quieras, yo voy a comer, sigue tu camino- acoté sarcásticamente._

 _Ambos ocupábamos dos banquetas en el Ichiraku, a Teuchi casi se le cae la cara al verme con Ino comer._

 _\- Y que no ibas a seguir camino?- eso si, también por estar yo tan... susceptible? Serio? No sé como describirme._

 _\- Me dio hambre, y debo mantener una dieta variada a horarios estrictos, eso sólo._

 _\- Lo que digas- a veces es como una mosca que no se va, igual que Sakura o Hinata. En especial Hinata._

 _Me alegra que al fin encuentre en Sasuke lo que no halló en mi, pero también me preocupa que le rompa el corazón a lo Sakura, y no habrá un Gaara para Hinata, eso está mas que claro._

 _Sakura no comparte la perfección de su noviecito. En parte me da celos, ellos son muy perfectos juntos, finalmente Gaara encontró el amor ideal en Sakura, y yo que? Estoy comiendo ramen con Ino._

 _Con Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Miss Perfección. La eterna rival de Sakura y la chica mas hermosa de Konoha, si de físico se trata._

 _No puedo decir mucho de la personalidad de Ino, no la conozco en absoluto, quizás Choji o Shikamaru sepan decirme, pero yo solo no sé nada de Ino mas que algunos detalles que el resto de la aldea también sabe._

 _\- Naruto? Ino ya se fue- Ayame ya recogía el plato de Ino y a lo lejos vi una figura morada correr hacia la plaza, Ino, obviamente, el pelo largo, rubio y sedoso lo confirma. Parece ramen. Y yo amo el ramen._

 _\- Ya sé, gracias Teuchi, Ayame- dejé la paga y enseguida la mano de Ayame sostenía la mía con algo frío en medio._

 _\- No tienes que pagarnos, Naruto, ella ya lo hizo, pagó por ambos._

 _Ino... pagó... por ambos...? Ella jamás es así de caritativa que yo sepa. Caridad, conmigo es caridad, soy el pobre idiota, y si la belleza de Konoha me paga la cena es por que le doy pena._

 _\- Gracias..._

 _Quizás fue para ellos, quizás fue para mi o Ino._

 _Pero debo agradecerle algo, además de la cena: hizo que mi mente no divagara en la salud de Gaara por unas horas."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari y Shikamaru se fueron apenas comprobar que Gaara seguía vivo. Kankuro no dejaba de entrenar para ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no sea Gaara. Matsuri iba de acá para allá pesada como siempre. Y Sakura... Sakura apenas iba a tres pasos de distancia de la puerta de Gaara.

No comía. De nuevo.

No dormía. De nuevo.

No interactuaba. De nuevo.

Y mi trabajo es intentar mantenerla con vida, ordenes del Consejo.

\- Amagi, sabemos que está lejos de tu puesto ocuparte de la embajadora de Konohagakure, pero si pudieras hacerlo de nuevo, que ella muera de inanición sería terrible para la alianza- Ebisu y su típico discurso de por que mantener viva a Sakura me da asco.

Sakura debe vivir por que es un ser humano y todas las vidas son preciadas. Eso me enseñó Gaara. Por eso debe vivir.

No por alianzas, tratos, guerras o conveniencias. Si no por que toda vida es especial y se tiene que proteger.

Odio a este Consejo.

\- Por supuesto.

Fui a la cocina con tal de hallar algo que le de energías a Sakura de golpe, pero no había mucho. Mierda, es día de compras, y los distribuidores aún no llegaron.

\- Amagi, que haces?- detrás mío, Baki llegaba con un papel entre manos.

\- Nada, busco algo para que Sakura coma- y sus ojos cayeron de repente al suelo, llenos de tristeza y nostalgia.

Pasó algo que yo no sepa?

\- Aún... Aún está en la puerta...?- siento que le costó mucho decir esa frase.

\- Si...- lastimosamente.

\- Pobre chica, siempre sufriendo...- fue mas para él que para mi.

\- Por que?- y de todos modos pregunté.

Fue a la banqueta mas cercana y le imité, parece que me toca un recuerdo.

\- Bueno... sabes que Sakura estuvo muchos años enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, el amigo de Naruto, cierto?

\- El morocho que nos atacó dos veces?- los que vivíamos cercanos al Kazekage nos enteramos todo por boca de Sakura, y luego Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Ese.

\- Como puede estar enamorada de tal patán?- de lo poco que supe de él ya me cae mal.

\- Ahora está enamorada de Gaara, bah, siempre lo estuvo, desde que lo conoció, pero ella prefería rescatar a Sasuke y seguir idealizándolo, no sé como se llama ese complejo, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando Sasuke quiso matar a Gaara hace una semana, ahí, Sakura no quiso saber mas con él. Creo que hasta lo odia.

\- Y como sabes todo eso?

\- Aunque no parezca, Sakura y yo nos llevamos bien, desde que ella, junto con Naruto, cambió a Gaara, la aprecio un montón...

Vaya, todos aprecian a Sakura y Naruto por cambiar a Gaara, claro, yo lo conocí siendo un psicópata, pero todavía lo veo así. No es nada en contra suyo, no sé cuan radical fue el cambio del Kazekage pues me sigue dando miedo.

Es bueno, y da miedo al mismo tiempo. No es respeto, es miedo, igual que el de todos los otros shinobi.

Le tememos, salve Lord Kazekage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Apenas terminar la pseudo pelea de Gaara y Sasuke, Sakura seguía allí postrada en la arena con su novio llorándole en el hombro. Me sentiría bien si Sasuke hiciera lo mismo conmigo, llorar en mi hombro y yo consolar a ese niño desamparado._

 _Pero no._

 _Está caminando a donde dejó la batalla, seguro para llevarse a su equipo y dejar al resto del batallón morir ahí. Así es Sasuke._

 _La influencia de Naruto no lo cambio un poco mas? Es casi igual a de niños._

 _Frío, seguro y aterrador._

 _Después de un tiempo estando cerca suyo, al recordar la mirada que le dedicaba a Naruto de niños, se me erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo, de nuevo sentí MIEDO por Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Intenté darme calor frotando las manos sobre mis brazos bajo la capa negra, lo que hizo a Sasuke mirarme._

 _\- Tienes frío?- no es frío, es miedo que me da escalofríos, y en vano trato de erradicarlo._

 _\- No...- pero como siempre, hace caso omiso a mis palabras._

 _Puso su capa mas pesada y densa que la mía sobre mi y no sólo el calor me llegó, también ese peculiar cariño que tiene conmigo y nadie mas._

 _\- Sasuke... gracias...- no tiendo a decir algo con sus gestos, sé que le molesta cuando alguien lo hace._

 _Pero es necesario que sepa lo mucho que aprecio su cariño._

 _Que lo aprecio, aunque sea un poquito."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aguardar a que el Kazekage se reponga le parece una espera interminable y tortuosa. Está criada para ser una dama paciente y educada, sin embargo, quiere ir a la mansión y golpear al colorado para que al fin levante su trasero de la cama y le de el respeto que se merece como heredera Hoki.

Si, la espera la está matando.

No es que quiera casarse YA, o lo que sea, pero ya semanas pasaron, y nada. Antes él estaba en recuperación por un coma -algo por el estilo le dijeron- luego un ataque de quién sabe quién y ahora lo dan por semi muerto en su cuarto.

Empeoramos las cosas? Los escoltas de Hoki quisieron ir a verlo pero una chica con pelo rosa chicle y mirada asesina custodiaba la puerta sin ánimo de dejar a Kazekage sólo.

Como era que se llamaba? Gaara, pensó.

Gaara, el Quinto Kazekage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo voy a matar.

Merece morir.

Merece morir de la peor forma y no tendré compasión alguna.

Quién se cree para dañarlo? Quién se cree para rebajarlo? Quién se cree para atacarlo?

Es un maldito, y merece morir.

Sasuke Uchiha morirá, y yo me encargaré personalmente del asunto.

Discúlpame Naruto, pero esto no tiene perdón.

Discúlpame Hinata, pero esto no tiene perdón.

Discúlpame Kakashi, pero esto no tiene perdón.

Y dentro de poco yo tampoco lo tendré.

Voy a buscarlo, encontrarlo, matarlo y al fin sentiré que todo está en paz y deuda.

Sasuke Uchiha morirá, y dejaré la puerta de Gaara por unas horas, con unas horas me bastará.

Cuando vuelva a estar frente a su puerta, será para dar las buenas noticias de que **Sasuke Uchiha está muerto**.

\- Te veo en el Infierno, maldito mal nacido.

.

.

.

Capítulo corto pero espero haber dejado bien en claro que: **_Naruto está interesándose en como será Ino en realidad, que Amagi es una persona de principios como Naruto y Gaara que se preocupa mucho por Sakura y Lord Kazekage, que Baki aprecia mucho a Naruto y Sakura, que Hinata se está enamorando de Sasuke, que Hakuto Hoki sólo ve a Gaara como una herramienta política y que Sakura VA A MATAR A SASUKE._**

Como amaría ver una pelea entre Sasuke y Sakura, y que ella le parta su madre en ocho mil pedazos por ser una maldita bitch hiere Gaaras!

-lo que todos pensamos de Sasuke aquí :3-

A los reviews!

Val: awww, gracias corazón. Lo sabía, esa pelea quedó rarita. Me pone el corazón a mil que mi trabajo de encontrar las palabras perfectas haya dado en el clavo y que pude transmitirte el sentir de Gaara! NADIE ENTIENDE A SASUKE, MALDITO INFELIZ! Si, aunque, Hinata se la busca. No se lo voy a negar! Jamás! El amor prevalecerá! De nada mi sol. El libro es **"Hush, Hush"** es una saga de libros de Becka Fitzpatrick. Y me gustaron mucho, a Patch lo amo. 17 de enero? Wow, ya tengo dos personas que cumplen el 15 y 16 (ya verás para que les pregunté, querida Val :3) Besotes Val! Espero tu hermoso review!

Tsuki-chan06: Señorita ya no tan desaparecida jajaja. TKM. Awww, gracias, te amodoro!

Es Gaara, vive para sufrir, todos lo sabemos. Tiene de lindo lo de sufrido -osea, está mas bueno que comer pollo con la mano :v- Apapacho!

Desquiciada zorra! XD Morí! Jajajaja! Eres genial. Claro que no! Sakura debe estar con Gaara! (Sasori, Naruto, Lee o Kakashi en su defecto) Enserio que odias a Sasuke, compartes mi aberrante sentimiento, si fuera por mi lo mataría, como tengo planeado en un fic, pero no puedo o si no Hinata se queda sola y el resto ya tiene pareja! Adoro tu sinceridad. Si, ya viste que está hace una semana en su cuarto y Sakura resguarda la puerta (luego se encerrará emocionalmente, adivinen quien tiene la llave? jejeje) Gracias! No, tú eres una cosa tan linda conmigo :3 también te doy muchísimos besos y abrazos, querida Tsuki!

Que mejor forma de morir que de amor? Y del bueno, eh, no morir de amor por que te dejaron, si no que morir de amor por que se aman mucho, no piensen en negativo!

Gracias por los reviews, gente bonita! Y a quienes dan FAV y FOLLOW! Los amo también!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de esta cosa llena de odio a Sasuke Uchiha: _**"Cálido"**_ bye~!

...

 _PD: saben que desde el principio mi propósito fue hacer que odiaran a Sasuke? Yo lo odié siempre, desde tiempos inmemorables. Lo odio tanto como amo a Ten Ten, Gaara, Sakura y Sasori. Besos!_


	23. Cálido

Haro! Estoy re enviciada con una canción y mi internet no me deja entrar a Youtube! ÒAÓ me las pagarás wifi... Disfruten el capítulo!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto y el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El amor es cálido._

 _El odio es cálido._

 _La adrenalina es cálida._

 _La sangre también._

 _..._

 ** _"Cálido"_**

 ** _..._**

\- Temari? Que te pasa ahora?- como si fuera muy recurrente, él miraba a su mujer, hastiado, por la forma en la que daba vueltas en la casa.

\- Algo le pasa a Gaara, Matsuri me mandó un e-mail- e-mail, la nueva manera de comunicarse y que le causa desconfianza a Shikamaru.

\- Y como sabes que fue Matsuri y no un enemigo que quiere matarte cuando vayas a Suna? Recuerda que últimamente hubo muchos ataques.

\- No empieces con tus paranoias, Shikamaru! Gaara está mal y lo sé, lo vimos!

\- Como sea, está bien, iremos si eso te preocupa.

La mano de Temari fue al rostro de su marido, dándole calma.

\- No, iré yo, tú tienes mucho de que ocuparte aquí, Shikamaru.

\- Pero- y ella no pensaba ceder.

\- Pero nada, Yoshino no se puede quedar mas sola, si le pasa algo y no estás, te sentirás culpable, no?

\- Eres tan problemática...

-0-0-

Sola en la inmensidad de un desierto, la linea fronteriza entre el País del Fuego y el del Viento.

Su país y el de su marido.

A pesar de haber visitado Konoha muchísimas veces, viajar de aquí para allá y conocer a Shikamaru muy bien, todavía se siente una forastera en las tierras Nara.

Una forastera de la que todos desconfían.

Es la sensación de que algún día ella los va a traicionar con Suna y todo por ser extranjera.

Lo sabe, lo asimila, lo acepta. Incluso puede que hasta Shikamaru tema tal escenario.

Y seguro cualquier otro extranjero pasa por lo mismo, independientemente de la aldea a la que vaya o venga.

Ella o Sakura.

Sakura, que quizás también tiene la misma sensación en su pecho y cabeza.

No es su aldea, pero ama a quien la habita. Su Kazekage.

Sakura, la chica que viste eternamente de rojo al igual que su hermanito.

La del círculo blanco en la espalda tan orgullosamente llevado.

Sakura Haruno.

La misma que va en dirección a Konoha.

\- Sakur-?- decide callar, por si las dudas se oculta. No sabe si es genjutsu y ha caído en él.

Pero Haruno no se percata de ella, está demasiado encimada para notar cualquier cosa.

Y la sigue. Seguirla por que aún no confía del todo en ella, nada que ver con países o aldeas, si no que con el hecho, de que Gaara sufrió mucho con Sakura y teme que suceda otra vez.

El bienestar de su hermanito es mas que primordial para Temari, bah, el de ambos, Kankuro y Gaara. La única familia que le queda.

Ruega que algún día ella y Shikamaru tengan hijos, Kankuro por su lado también y Gaara con Sakura, así de nuevo tendría una familia.

Aunque no parezca, aunque le reste importancia frente a los demás, aunque vaya por ahí diciendo que todo está bien, Temari extraña a su tío, a su madre, a su padre, y casi considera el suicidio al estar Gaara muerto y Kankuro envenenado.

Rió. Ese par es mas importante de lo que suele pensar.

Sus hermanitos, los que la creen casi una madre por estar siempre que ellos necesitaron su consejo y calor.

Temari, la hermana mayor.

Trata de llegar en el momento justo y evitar conflictos. Como cualquier hermana. Pero sólo con Kankuro y Gaara.

Por que no ser así con todo el mundo? Evitar conflictos, llegar en el momento justo.

Está en el momento justo, puede ser una hermana mayor.

Una hermana mayor para Sakura.

Para Sasuke.

Y evitar el conflicto que no es cualquier conflicto como cuando Kankuro y Gaara pelean por la última costilla de puerco.

No.

Es el conflicto que quizás hunda la alianza que tanto les costó a Shikamaru y ella levantar, la alianza de Konoha y Suna.

Sakura la tirará a la basura?

No, es inteligente, Sakura sabe lo que fue tener ese lazo entre aldeas. Un martirio para todos ellos.

Jamás haría algo así con dos dedos de frente.

 _Dos dedos de frente? No parece que Sakura esté cuerda... Eso! No será acaso...? Por que va a pelear con Sasuke si eso haría un conflicto tremendo entre aldeas considerando que ella está relacionada sentimentalmente con Gaara? Al Consejo no le gustará esto, al de Konoha tampoco! Por que?! No está siendo racional! Es como Gaara entrando en su modo bestia al ver que la hieren! Y si es igual? Y si ella también está ciega de odio por todo lo que le dijo Sasuke a Gaara? Se quiere vengar?!_

Se quiere vengar y para Sakura no hay ninguna duda de aquello.

Para ella, Sasuke Uchiha debe morir y todo rastro de haberlo querido de cualquier modo en el pasado, desapareció en el camino a su ubicación.

Una zona del País del Fuego hacia Konoha. Pero Uchiha no está solo.

Hinata quedó inmóvil apenas oír la declaración de batalla entre él y Sakura.

\- No querrás enfrentarte a mi Sakura, tu fuerza bruta no compensa mi sharingan. Vas a perder, cede de tu propuesta y vete.

Hizo caso omiso a su pedido.

Él se iba dando la vuelta para ignorar a Haruno, pero Sakura no iría de vuelta a Suna sin tener su cabeza en la mochila.

Quería vengarse. Se ha aguantado las ganas de arrancarle la yugular de un mordisco sólo por Naruto y Kakashi, y ahora, nada la va a detener.

\- Vamos Uchiha, esto será por las buenas o por las malas, de un modo u otro, pelearemos.

\- Si lo hago me dejarás en paz?- ni un ápice de aceptar en su voz.

\- Si lo haces te dejaré en paz...

Bufó.

\- ... morir en paz!- y el puñetazo casi lo alcanza.

\- Vete!

Pudo mascullar empujando a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. No quiere que ella salga herida sin razón, no de nuevo. Ahora, es SU Hinata.

\- Estás loca! Estar con Gaara te ha sacado la cordura, Sakura!

Levantó la mirada enfurecida.

A su costado, el hombre mas aborrecible del planeta seguía con sus estúpidos prejuicios contra Gaara.

\- Nadie...- con un brillo casi espeluznante en los ojos- Nadie... insulta a... Gaara...

Apretar los puños en señal de advertencia, que corra, o luego se arrepentirá.

Es furia contenida por años y que al fin halló la respuesta.

Gaara.

Defenderlo hasta la muerte, ser la persona que cuide su corazón y ser entero de cualquier mal.

Y el MAL es Sasuke.

\- Corre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por que le importa tal idiota? Su risa hace el camino mas liviano.

Por que le importa tal idiota? Sus ojos destellan alegría y jovialidad.

Por que le importa tal idiota? Al estar al lado, el mundo desaparece y no es la Ino que todos ven, sólo Ino.

Y Naruto la aprecia así.

Está sintiendo lo que sintió Hinata por mucho tiempo? Puede ser, y le asusta.

Le asusta recibir rechazos de él, su desprecio por no ser Sakura o cualquier otra, no quiere estar en la misma posición que Hinata, el dolor de un amor no correspondido.

Teme enamorarse... de Naruto...

Todas parecen sufrir por un chico, ahora, ella también transcurre en tal dirección.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ino tiene miedo del amor, pánico mas bien, el rechazo no le gusta, detesta el dolor, detesta la soledad, detesta el miedo, y sólo al lado de Naruto desaparecen.

No es amistad, pues le necesita a cada segundo.

Quiere estar a su lado y jamás ir a otro lugar sin él. Quiere abrazar ese fornido cuerpo y trasmitirle todo el calor que acumuló por años para alguien especial. Quiere besarlo de la manera mas casta y dejar muy claro que su corazón le pertenece a Naruto.

Y entregar la Ino verdadera, con sentimientos verdaderos, a un Naruto verdadero.

Aquel que todavía sufre, pero en silencio.

Aquel que todavía llora, pero en silencio.

Aquel que todavía espera, pero en silencio.

Por que? Por que los héroes no deben ser aquejados por males de mortales simples como ella. Las emociones negativas, por ejemplo.

Un héroe no tiene tristeza, miedo, dolor o soledad, inseguridad o enojo, y Naruto si.

Es una persona de verdad, parece que los demás no lo ven, pero Ino si.

Y quiere ser la persona a la que Naruto le de su corazón, la que lo cuide a pesar de todo, y nunca lo deje solo.

Quiere ser esa persona, pero como?

No lo sabe.

Ya lo averiguará.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi le dio una carpeta que repartir a unos chunin y sus equipos genin, en eso, ve a Shikamaru entrar con un par mas.

\- Shizune, está el Hokage?- asintió- Podemos verlo?- asintió de nuevo- Gracias.

Atontada, no por su accionar o el chunin del primer equipo que parecía coquetearle. No. Si no que por quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas al chunin.

Sai.

Su Sai.

O al menos eso quería creer.

\- Shizune, él te está molestando?- su calma tan particular y clásica no iba acorde al odio centellando en su mirada.

\- No, para nada, lo ignoro.

Y trató de seguir con la labor, con Sai detrás rescatando cada movimiento.

Una obra de arte en sus mas mínimos detalles.

La chica que en un principio fue la modelo ideal. Ahora, la kunoichi mas encantadora que cautiva sus sentidos.

\- Sai- la voz de Shizune iba atravesando su pensar con tono cada vez mas fuerte- Sai!

\- Si?

\- Que querían hablar con el Hokage?

\- Ah, fue idea de Shikamaru, dice que pasa algo con Sunagakure, por que?

Tan curioso como un niño, igual de inocente y tierno. Al mismo tiempo le atrapa.

Es cálido, que provoca un sentimiento cálido con sonrisas cálidas.

Naruto le dijo que él no sabe expresar muy bien sus emociones.

 _Mentira! Si Sai siempre me da las mas dulces, sonrojadas y sinceras sonrisas. Conmigo lo siento auténtico... por que?_

Por que es amor, le comentó una vez Tsunade.

Que el amor te hace cosquillas y presiona a la vez, que no quieres dejarlo ir y al estar con él, te resistes las ganas de besar, abrazar o reír sin parar. Te da alegría, y seguridad de que nada salió, sale o saldrá mal.

Amor, y es la primera vez que se enamora.

Él sentirá lo mismo? Todo el mundo debe pasar por la misma incógnita al enamorarse.

Y debe resolverla.

\- Shizune!

\- Si Lord Hokage?!- subiendo las escaleras con Sai atrás suyo- Pasó algo?

\- Ya te dije que no me llamaras así- bufó Kakashi- Si, por favor, manda un mail a el Kazekage.

\- Por supuesto, que necesita que le diga?

\- Pon: _**Lord Kazekage, desde su aldea aliada, Konohagakure, y bajo el consenso del Consejo Oficial del País del Fuego, le pedimos encarecidamente, que describa su situación actual con nuestra embajadora enviada hace 5 meses, Haruno Sakura.**_

 _ **Desde ya, muchas gracias.**_

\- Y que piensa hacer con esto?

\- Ya lo verás...

Y los ojos aterrados de Hinata atravesaron a Shizune a medida que se iba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Debo llegar a Konoha, evitar este combate!_

 _Debo llegar a Konoha, por favor hazme caso Lord Hokage!_

 _Debo llegar a Konoha, o si no Sasuke morirá! "_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amor.

Cuantas veces oí esa palabra en mi vida?

Hasta yo me la repetía en la cabeza en muchas ocasiones al día.

Amor.

Y aún así, todavía no le hallo un significado concreto.

Es calor en tu pecho instalándose al ver a la persona especial? Esa persona que hace a los días mas grises brillar.

Eso es amor?

No sé, sólo entiendo que al estar cerca de Sakura, mi corazón late rápido y no quiero dejar de sonreír.

Nada puede salir mal con ella rondando.

Eso es amor?

No sé, Sakura hace mi vida dinámica, alegre, olvido todo lo malo que pasé como si jamás hubiera sucedido.

Eso es amor?

No responderé la pregunta estando aquí tirado, postrado en una cama.

No señor. De todos modos ni yendo por Suna con la duda podré hallar una respuesta precisa.

Comprendo la complejidad de la palabra, comprendo la complejidad del asunto.

Y como llegué a dudar de que es el amor por primera vez en siete años?

Por que para Sasuke, soy una bestia. No le importa que tan Kazekage sea, o si es el único que me detesta en el mundo.

Para Sasuke Uchiha, soy una maldita bestia asesina.

Y jamás podré cambiarlo.

Es su imagen de mi y no me interesa si lo cree.

La única persona en este maldito planeta que es capaz de hacerme caer de un hondazo con su opinión es Sakura.

Si ella me considera una bestia, seré una bestia.

Si ella me considera un Kazekage, seré un Kazekage.

Si ella me considera alguien común y corriente, seré común y corriente.

Sólo si Sakura lo cree.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Últimas palabras?

\- Ojalá te hundas en el Infierno, perra.

\- Lo mismo digo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" - Sabes Ino?_

 _\- Que Naruto?_

 _\- Por que me hablas así?! Yo te estoy hablando bien!_

 _\- Ya habla, menso!_

 _\- Ahora no te digo nada..._

 _\- A donde vas?!_

 _\- A otro lado donde ME TRATEN BIEN!_

 _\- Con Sakura?!_

 _\- Prefiero estar solo! Ella no es tan bonita como tú!_

 _\- Bonita... como yo...? "_

Ahora que lo pienso... tiene sentido que haya dicho eso, al fin y al cabo, es muy bonita.

Y no sólo por fuera, también por dentro.

Me hace reír, todo a su alrededor se opaca cuando sonríe.

Vaya, al menos logré que sonriera.

\- Eres un idiota! Que mal chiste...

\- Pero te reíste, no Ino?

\- Que desagradable...- y todavía mantiene su bella sonrisa.

Una sonrisa así debe costar mucho dinero, hace mi día mas cálido.

\- Ino.

\- ?

\- Por que no sonríes mas seguido?

\- Eh? Que dices? Yo sonrío mucho- parece desconcertada.

\- No, no es cierto, hace tiempo que no haces ni una mueca, eres seria como una estatua, no debo ser el único que extraña tu alegría...

\- Y... quieres que sonría mas a menudo?

\- Por favor, una sonrisa así nos se ve todos los días...

.

.

.

Tanto NaruIno los va a matar, de todos modos amo a la pareja, casi tanto como el GaaSaku, GaaSaku! :3

A los reviews!

(Tardan un par de horas en interceptar el capítulo, tengo lectores dedicados, los amo!)

Tsuki-chan06: nooo, no sé cuales jajajajaja. Amo hacerte feliz. Todos amamos el NARUINO! YEI! Amagi es puro amor, a la única persona que odia enserio es a Matsuri por que se quiere interponer entre Gaara y Sakura, es un sol Amagi, y va perfecto con Kankuro! Pobre Hakuto :'v. Soy mala describiendo peleas, sabelo, pero puedo intentarlo, al menos seguro sale mejor que la vez anterior (failed detect) Haré lo que pueda Tsuki! Gracias corazón, ojalá también estés de maravilla este día y te escribo la próxima, espero tu review!

Val: my loved Val. Comprendiste a la perfección el NaruIno Val, tienes mi laik. Muy sádico, pero no soy quien para hablar de sadismo, digo, hago sufrir a Gaara cada capítulo y medio. Amagi is LOVE! Amagi is LIFE! Y... esas cosas sólo le pasan al desgraciado de Gaara, sabelo. Saludos para ti, mi cielo! De nada, es por los lectores como tú que leen ansiosos mis historias, los amodoro! Te mando muchos besos y espero tu review, Val!

LOS AMO.

Listo, sépanlo.

Y un beso a cada fantasmita que lee sin dejar review, te amodoro!

Bueno, les escribo en el próximo capítulo de esta cosilla tan dulce y llena de dolor para Gaara :v : **"Como Cuando me di Cuenta que Te Amo"** bye~!

...

PD: que título mas largo para el próximo capítulo, joder. Que les iba a decir? Ah si, ia me acordé. Si quieren un poquito de GaaSaku lemmon (me animé, señoras y señores) lean: **_"Zona del Doble Declive"_** es algo que tenía desde hace rato en el tintero pero quizás les gusta! Besos!


	24. Como Cuando me di cuenta que Te Amo

Haro! Capítulo veinticuatro compas, ojalá les guste! (Pártele su madre, Sakura!)

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

.

.

.

 _Entre tanta locura y soledad, todavía hay un poco de color y alegría: el amor._

 _Y mi amor, sobrevivirá cualquier cataclismo._

...

 _ **"Como Cuando me di Cuenta que Te Amo"**_

...

Al principio dudé.

Quería estar allí para frenar la locura que Sakura estaba a punto de cometer, y mis pies poco colaboradores, no avanzan.

Quedan estáticos en en suelo mitad arenoso, mitad brotado de un césped brillante.

Y miro sin levantar un segundo los ojos, a la batalla a punto de comenzar.

Ella avanzando, él no puede dejar de observar cuidadosamente a la peligrosa Sakura ir a su posición para matar de una vez por todas el pasado.

Que quiero hacer? Que debo hacer?!

Cerca mio, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata corre al bosque huyendo por orden de Sasuke. La ama, y no va a permitir que la hieran.

Una espectadora como yo, quieta y en su periferia la batalla casi transcurre en cámara lenta.

Mi atención escapa a los puñetazos devastadores de Haruno arremetiendo contra Sasuke. No se detiene, da golpe tras golpe, puñetazo tras puñetazo, y así lo matará en segundos.

Está tan inmóvil como yo, recibiendo furia contenida de la chica que jamás imaginó.

La débil y llorona Sakura, la del clan apenas memorable, patética y rosada, cobarde e ingenua.

Y ese fue el peor error de Sasuke, seguir viéndola así, por que Sakura YA NO ES ASÍ.

Ya no corre.

Ya no huye.

Ya no llora.

Ya no va por la vida persiguiendo el sueño estúpido de ser la señora Uchiha. Ahora sabe que puede mas sola, o al menos, puede mucho al lado de Gaara.

Mi pequeño y dulce hermanito.

Él le da el valor para continuar a medida que Sasuke no reacciona, no usa su doujutsu. Entró en shock cuando Sakura fue a velocidad impresionante hacia él, impactado por ver de golpe que la niña llorona es una mujer valiente y auto suficiente.

De alguna forma lo iba a ver, de alguna forma lo iba a aprender.

Sakura es una mujer, y ningún Uchiha, Uzumaki o Hatake va a cuidar de ella o degradarla, hará de un clan memorable a los Haruno.

Lo sé, es así desde que empezó a entrenar con Tsunade. Tsunade la salvó, y Sakura salvó a Gaara.

Pero no puedo dejar que siga, la credibilidad de Suna, Konoha, Gaara y Sakura está en peligro si permito a Haruno matar a Uchiha.

Mendigo Uchiha, él mismo se lo buscó, y creo que hay cosas mas valiosas que su vida -por supuesto- mi aldea, por ejemplo.

Lo lamento Sakura, esto acaba aquí mismo.

Por que yo lo digo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Montado en una de las aves domadas de Suna, traté de visualizar casi llegando a los confines del País del Viento el chakra de Sakura o Sasuke.

Aunque odie admitirlo, conozco el chakra de ese sujeto muy bien. Y por ahí dicen que hay que conocer bien a tus enemigos.

\- Maldito...- mi vista es buena, puedo presumir, y cuando la arena se transforma en hierba, veo tres lunas.

Las Lunas de Temari.

\- Abajo!

Para aterrizar en medio de una batalla un tanto injusta, por que se atacan? Correr no alcanza para llegar a Sakura siendo cortada por el viento de Temari.

-Guadaña de Viento! Sakura! Detente! Escúchame por favor!

Pero hace caso omiso a sus pedidos.

\- Vete!

Se distrajo, en medio de una batalla con Sakura no hay que distraerse, ella piensa rápido, mas rápido que Temari.

Y también golpea mas rápido que Temari. Es veloz, veloz y capaz, una mujer excepcional sin dudas.

\- Para!

Sasuke no sabe por que el abanico de Temari sigue clavado en frente suyo, usado como escudo inútil, sin su portadora es madera y pergamino nomas.

Se levanta tratando de recoger el poco orgullo que le queda, el poco que Sakura no pudo magullar, el que tal vez le sirva para usar genjutsu.

Paso tras paso, paso tras paso, y otro paso mas, antes de tener el rostro de Sakura en frente, encolerizado, hecho una bestia furiosa.

Es igual a mi, cuando la hieren a ella.

\- Últimas palabras?

\- Ojalá te hundas en el Infierno, perra.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Él trata de que Sakura caiga, resistiendo el impulso de huir ante el puño de ella, que suena estrepitoso en la boca de su estómago.

Que hago tan quieto? Tan plácido? Hecho un espectador hambriento de sangre?

No aposté. No pagué boleto. No quiero que muera bajo las manos de Sakura, si no que bajo las mías.

Pero Temari lo protegía, por que? No tiene motivos.

Está jadeando con mas de un magullón sobre su moreno cuerpo.

Intenta levantarse, por que?

Va a sostener a Sasuke, por que?

Lanza una mirada furiosa a Sakura, por que?

Antes de darme cuenta, corro a Temari, a Sakura, a Sasuke, a la pelea mas injusta, y no por número, si no que por fuerza.

La fuerza devastadora de Sakura, que no tiene rival digno.

Incluso con todo eso en contra, Temari lo defiende, por que?

Él es de Konoha, si, pero Sakura también, no le hallo sentido, por que tendría que protegerlo si ambos son de la misma aldea?

Aunque ahora... ahora Sakura está viviendo en Suna, y usa mi banda, yo no puedo matar a Sasuke, y Sakura si.

Pero blandiendo mi banda.

La banda de Sunagakure.

\- PAREN!

Sólo puedo hacer una cosa, poner un muro de arena bajo entre Sakura y Temari, entre Sakura y Sasuke.

\- Por favor... paren...

Es que ya lo entiendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Iba de aquí para allá aburrido, ni sé que busco en realidad, pero rechazo automáticamente cualquier cosa sin entender mi criterio._

 _\- Naruto, que te pasa? La gente anda diciendo que vas de acá para allá como tonto._

 _\- Ah, Shikamaru, si, bueno, estoy aburrido._

 _\- Y la gente debe sufrirte?- su sonrisa amable es reconfortante._

 _Me recuerda que no todo es tan malo, sin un contexto explícito para pensar eso._

 _\- Como sea, estoy aburrido, nada mas, sólo vago por Konoha buscando algo._

 _\- Y que buscas?- comenzamos a caminar y noto por primera vez que las lámparas en la calle están encendidas, ya es de noche? Salí y era media tarde._

 _\- Nada en particular por que no sé que busco, sólo camino, yo que sé._

 _Hubo un silencio en el que lo miré y Shikamaru parecía no haberme escuchado._

 _\- Extrañas a Sakura, cierto?_

 _En parte si pero..._

 _\- No sé en que anda, sinceramente._

 _\- Tranquilo, quizás esto sea bueno para ella._

 _\- Me dijo que volvería pronto, que sería una estadía corta en Suna, un mes como mucho, pero pasaron cinco y la he ido a ver dos veces, en las dos veces, no parecía muy feliz por verme._

 _Otro silencio._

 _En momentos me exaspera la paciencia con la que Shikamaru piensa las cosas._

 _\- Le echas la culpa a Gaara?_

 _Dentro mio trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no hacerlo, de no culpar a Gaara por que Sakura no vuelva pero supongo que es inevitable._

 _Es mi amigo, y Sakura también, los quiero a ambos y aún así los necesito separados._

 _\- Es egoísta pensar así?_

 _\- Un poco, pero no te sientas mal, yo a veces siento lo mismo cuando veo a Ino perseguirte._

 _Paré en seco y un poco mas adelante Shikamaru me imitó._

 _\- Perseguirme...?- sentí un deja vu- Como Hinata...?_

 _\- No, distinto- él no me miraba._

 _\- Como entonces?- no quiero que Ino sea igual a Hinata, no mi Ino._

 _\- No sé como describirlo, Ino demuestra que te quiere a su manera, ya sabes, burlas, sarcasmo, sonrisas furtivas, usar excusas patéticas para estar a tu lado y salvar su orgullo por que cree que al mostrarte su amor será la que pierda, ya sabes, a lo Ino._

 _Sonreí._

 _\- Que linda... "_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de que Kakashi se encerrara en su oficina a hablar con Shikamaru y Hinata, el reloj marcaba la medianoche y yo juntando millones de papeles sin firmar.

Era el deber del Hokage en el día, pero Nara y Hyuuga tenían algo mas importante.

\- Te acompaño a casa?

En medio de la oscuridad, prendo una luz y veo a Sai parado.

\- Hola.

\- Nunca me fui, ya me saludaste- en cualquier otra persona eso sería grosero, pero Sai siempre me habla dulce.

Para nada falso como menciona Naruto muchas veces.

\- Perdón, si, puedes acompañarme.

Termino de juntar todo y Sai en la puerta sosteniéndola, para tomar parte de los papeles y mi queja.

\- Puedo sola! No te preocupes!

\- Y por que te los llevas? Acaso no es el Hokage quien debe firmarlos?

Paré en seco para pensar si decirle el pequeño convenio entre Kakashi y yo, el mismo que con Tsunade.

\- Bueno... ven- le hago una seña y Sai obedece- Te voy a contar un secreto.

Me acerqué a su oído bajando la voz.

\- Los papeles que no aprueban nada, sólo confirman cosas ya firmadas por el Hokage, las firmo yo falsificando su firma, todos los kage tienen una persona de confianza así, yo fui la de Tsunade y ahora la de Kakashi, por ejemplo, el de el Kazekage es Kankuro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y riéndose, imitó un cierre en su boca.

\- Tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo.

Es muy tierno.

\- Gracias Sai.

El camino a casa fue menos tortuoso que de costumbre, generalmente llego y estoy sola con Ton Ton.

Tsunade vive en una cabaña alejada de todos, de mi también, no sé por que con exactitud, sólo se fue un día y me dijo que haga mi vida, que sea una mujer feliz, que no la necesito al lado.

Lloré, por supuesto, iba a estar lejos de la mujer que me tomó como su hija, su alumna y mano derecha, Lady Tsunade, a quien le debo todo.

\- Estás bien, Shizune?- pegué un respingo, no recordaba estar caminando a casa y menos con Sai.

\- Si, perdón, estaba...

\- Recordando?

\- Iba a decir pensando, pero si, recordando algunas cosas.

\- Y puedo saber cuales?

A un costado, donde mi vista se desvió para esquivar la inquisitiva de Sai, el pequeño arroyo que cruza la parte sur de Konoha.

Su brisa fresca, olor a juventud, la juventud que se me escapa sin dar cuenta de ello. Por que?

 _" - Shizune, quiero que te vayas por que eres joven, aún puedes amar a alguien y tener una familia, la familia que te fue arrebatada, tú siempre serás de mi familia, pero quiero que avances, no que te quedes estancada como yo, sabes que... que yo... lo extraño mucho..."_

Tsunade me lo advirtió, ella quería evitar que tire mi vida a su lado, siendo la cuidadora de una anciana solitaria, que no cometa sus errores, si tan sólo hubiera amado a Jiraiya en su momento.

Y abrazo los papeles algo aturdida por el viento frío, es invierno, y el frío hace mella en mi.

\- Tienes frío?- antes de poder responder, Sai ya tenía su chaqueta encima mío, algo corta por que así le gusta, pero igual de acogedora.

Huele a él, a su cariño.

\- Gracias Sai.

\- De nada...

Jamás le había visto un rubor, ni siquiera a mi lado o en la situación mas vergonzosa impuesta por Naruto.

Una persona que tenemos en común, y sin él, mucha de mi felicidad sería desconocida.

Sai me hace feliz, plena, sacar sonrisas como estúpida por primera vez en mi vida.

Y me gusta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Gaara...?- su voz se oía tan descolocada como su rostro al verme allí, parado, poniendo barrera y fin a la pelea.

\- Sakura, para, sé que quieres matarlo, yo también, créeme, pero no!

\- Gaara!

Y Temari aún sostenía a Sasuke doblándose del dolor.

\- Pero por que?! Merece morir! Es un maldito y debe pagar por todo lo que nos hizo!

Esa Sakura está irreconocible, no es mi Sakura, la persona que ve bondad en cualquiera, incluso en mi.

\- Ya lo sé- murmuré- Ya sé que debe morir, que es el peor bastardo que ha nacido, que su madre estaría mas que decepcionada de sus acciones- clavando mis ojos en un Sasuke sorprendido.

Él sabe que es cierto, pero no teme sostenerme la mirada.

\- Entonces?!- ella trata de huir a mi agarre de su brazo, y aunque su fuerza es mayor, tiro con enojo.

\- PERO NO PODEMOS! No... no podemos... Él es de Konoha, si tú lo matas usando la banda de mi aldea, ya perteneciendo a ella, romperás la alianza que a mi hermana tanto le costó conseguir...

\- Me la saco! No perteneceré a ninguna!

\- No funciona así, cálmate por favor, Sakura- tomó aire unos segundos y seguí- Si la rompes, si la rompo, si alguien la rompe, no sólo echaremos al tacho la alianza, también el matrimonio de mi hermana...

Y en cuestión de un momento, ellas abrieron sus ojos desmesuradas, dándose cuenta de que implica realmente matar a Uchiha.

\- La van a separar de Shikamaru, y eso es muy importante para Temari, se aman y no puedo permitir que atentemos contra su amor.

\- Gaara...

\- Si para que mi hermana sea feliz debo dejar a Uchiha con vida, lo haré...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Durante el camino, desapareciendo entre las dunas de un país devastado mas que nada por nosotros, Sasuke no miró atrás ni una vez, ni siquiera para verificar que sus tropas seguían de pie._

 _\- Sakura y Gaara quizás ya están yendo para Suna... Sasuke..._

 _Pero no respondió._

 _\- Y vengan a buscarnos..._

 _Hace caso omiso a mis preocupaciones, así se siente su indiferencia? Pobre Sakura..._

 _\- Ya lo sé._

 _Su frase corta y seca me bastó para mirar atrás y que, de repente, enfrente nuestro aparezcan mínimo cien personas enojadas._

 _Todas de las tropas de Sasuke._

 _\- Uchiha! Queremos nuestra paga por el trabajo!_

 _Tiré levemente de la capa de Sasuke, él los miraba como si fueran basura que hay que tirar, y siguió caminando hasta chocar con la cabeza de todos ellos._

 _\- No me oíste?! Páganos!_

 _\- Y si no quiero que?- es el único que puede mantenerse imperturbable frente a cien personas furiosas._

 _Viéndolos serio, sólo mueve la boca cada vez que ellos gritan algo en su rostro._

 _\- PÁGANOS UCHIHA!_

 _Y mi peor temor en esos trece minutos, surge._

 _Cien personas, en cualquier situación sería una locura fácilmente resuelta, pero ahora, somos dos, y con tres brazos._

 _Por suerte los míos funcionan bien y activo el byakugan._

 _\- Sasuke!- él acata las dudas que llevo poniendo su espalda contra la mía._

 _\- Esquiva y golpea Hinata, es sencillo._

 _Sencillo._

 _Vienen de a cinco, él los baja con su katana impregnada de electricidad, yo de un palmo cada uno y rápidamente estamos dando vueltas pegados de espaldas, matando uno por uno._

 _Él baja así cortar a algunos en las rodillas, yo levanto mis brazos y toco un punto de chakra importante._

 _Él sube así cortar a algunos en los cuellos, yo bajo mis brazos y toco un punto de chakra importante._

 _Nuestra danza es admirable a los ojos de quien jamás tuvo una conexión así, osea yo._

 _Hinata, la que persiguió migajas del amor de Naruto y ahora pelea espalda con espalda junto a Sasuke._

 _Es peculiar, su estilo de pelea encaja a la perfección con el mio y todos mis puntos débiles, todos sus puntos débiles, los compensamos con el otro._

 _Nuestra danza._

 _En la que me di cuenta que somos perfectos juntos._

 _Sasuke."_

.

.

.

No me digan que Gaara no es un amor de persona? Es la mayor ternura del planeta! Y Hinata con Sasuke, ya lo dije, son perfectos, joder!

A los reviews!

Val: espero que esta pelea no te haya decepcionado, fue un Sasuke & Temari .vs. Sakura, pues, según yo, Sakura necesita al menos tres personas para que sea una batalla algo "justa" jajaja. Amo su fuerza descomunal. Intenso? Ponele que fue intenso jajaja.

Amo a Temari como hermana mayor, y a Gaara como hermanito.

Ya tendrán un fic sólo para ellos, Naruto e Ino.

Fans de Kakashi detect!

Besos a ti Val, abrazos, apapuchos y todo el amor! Espero tu review!

Tsuki-chan06: todos quedaron impactados con eso, estoy segura. Yo lo imaginé como Sakura dándole golpe tras golpe sin parar ni para respirar, y se mete Temari, luego Gaara y Gaara siendo el mejor hermanito del planeta! Cuando Sakura vuelva a Konoha habrá mas Kakashi para las Kakafans! Y yo amo que ames que yo ame hacerte feliz :v jajajaja :3 Y tú también eres un sol Tsuki! KANKUAMA 4EVER! Quien no los ama? Tú también ten un bello día, espero tu review! Besotes y todo el amor del mundo!

Besos a los fantasmitas que leen sin dejar review!

Y les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic: **"Lo que fue de mi Hogar"** bye~!

...

PD: si quieren GaaSaku en AU, pásense por **"El Día que me Quieras"** no los decepcionará!


	25. Lo que fue de Mi Hogar

Haro! Volviendo con otro capítulo, mis queridos lectores del alma, ojalá les guste.

...

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _Un hogar no es físico, como la casa o la aldea. No, es el lugar al que sabes que puedes volver siempre y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos._

 _..._

 ** _"Lo que Fue de mi Hogar"_**

 **...**

Apenas irse Lee y Guy, sentí a la soledad hacer mella en mi por enésima vez.

Cuando volverá Neji? Kakashi lo mandó a una misión en Kirigakure y le extraño montones.

Soy la única que nota su ausencia? Debe ser que este sentimiento ahonda mas.

Un sentimiento egoísta pero bonito a la vez, Lee lo llamó amor.

Como saber si es amor cuando nunca lo sentí? Me frustra, me frustra mucho querer a Neji.

Lo quiero, igual que a Lee y Guy, supongo, igual que a Sakura y Hinata, supongo, igual que al arroz, supongo.

O lo amo? Lo amo igual que a las armas? Lo amo igual que al taijutsu? Lo amo igual que al color rojo? Lo amo?

Debería preguntar a alguien que sepa lo que es amar. Como Hinata.

\- Hinata!- con las calles oscuras excepto por los rincones que logran alcanzar los postes de luz, Hinata está sentada en la escalera de entrada a la Mansión Hokage.

\- Ten Ten? Hola.

Se ve... preocupada.

\- Estás bien?

\- No...- es muy sincera, me senté a su lado y suspiró- No sé si Sasuke está bien...

Acaso oí bien? Dijo Sasuke y no Naruto? Por que? Por que rayos se preocupa por el cruel de Sasuke?!

\- Hinata, pasó algo en este tiempo que yo deba saber? Entiende que últimamente estuve ocupada pero te oigo.

Creo que meditó un poco antes de omitir algunos detalles, mejor no indago cuales.

\- Pues... cuando fuimos a Suna con Sai, Naruto e Ino, nos encontramos con Sasuke, y él... él y yo... pues, nos llevamos bien, y ahora está peleando con Sakura, no sé si estará bien, ya hablé con el Hokage pero no hay mucho que hacer excepto esperar a que termine la pelea... Ten Ten!- en mis brazos- No quiero que le pase nada malo!Hinata se enamoró de Sasuke acaso? Sin embargo, ella es mas capaz que yo para distinguir el sentimiento.

\- Hinata, te enamoraste?

Horrorizada, saltó de mis brazos a secarse las lágrimas.

\- No! No! Jamás!- lo dice como si nunca hubiese estado enamorada, mucho menos de Naruto.

\- Te conozco Hinata, y vi ese brillo antes en tus ojos, es amor, no?- y como lo sé si jamás lo sentí?

\- Enserio...?

\- Si.

\- No quiero estar enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pasé mi atención de Hinata al cielo estrellado con pequeños vestigios de naranja, ella me imitó.

\- Yo tampoco quiero estar enamorada y aún así sucedió, sabes? El amor te elige pero tú no puedes elegirlo.

\- De Neji, cierto?

Hinata y su sonrisa inocente, yo completamente descolocada.

\- Como...?

\- Se ve en tus ojos, Ten Ten, además, han estado muy unidos desde la guerra, no?

Para que negarlo, Neji pasó de ser un compañero admirado a la persona con la cual querer transcurrir mi vida.

No dijimos nada mas, ella todavía miraba el cielo (seguro pensando en lo azul y Sasuke) y yo me fui satisfecha, averigüé que es el amor.

No puedo darle un significado concreto, claro, pero si lo siento aquí, en mi pecho.

Y soy incapaz de dudar, un sentimiento tan fuerte debe de ser sincero.

Neji.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"Mi primera estadía como embajadora de Kumogakure._

 _Visité una que otra vez Konoha pero jamás en calidad de embajadora, ahora, que Omoi no está cerca y viajo sola, no son vacaciones pero quiero pasarla bien._

 _\- Lo siento Karui, nuestra acompañante oficial, Yamanaka Ino, está en una misión, te asignaremos otra persona igual de capaz._

 _Conocí a Ino y, aunque no es una chica muy tranquila, su efervescencia me agradó._

 _\- Muchas gracias Hokage._

 _Salí de la oficina con la gente mirándome, nunca vieron a una morena? Es realmente molesto._

 _No soy un fenómeno, mucho menos alguna rareza de la naturaleza. Entonces?_

 _No es mi culpa que a ellos no les de el sol._

 _\- Disculpa!_

 _\- Eh?- miré hacia arriba y vi al simpático gordito que estaba en la guerra, aquel que es realmente fuerte. No estaba con Nara y Yamanaka?_

 _\- Ah, hola, eres la embajadora de Kumogakure, cierto?- no me recuerda? Yo si, esos mofletes esconden una sonrisa encantadora que me recibió hace años._

 _\- S-si, hola, y tú eres?- por que tartamudee?!_

 _\- Akimichi Chouji, y tú? Ah, la embajadora, cierto- rió._

 _\- Oye, tengo un nombre._

 _\- Puedo adivinar?_

 _\- Adelante._

 _Pasaron un par de segundos y después de pensar, rió de nuevo._

 _\- Me rindo, no puedo encontrar un nombre bonito que encaje con tu rostro bonito._

 _Rostro... bonito...?_

 _\- Es Ka-karui..._

 _\- Que bonito!- y le dio un mordisco a la galleta que iba esperando en su mano desde que comenzamos a conversar._

 _\- Gracias..._

 _Él dijo que iría a la oficina para recibir una orden de el Hokage, y yo me fui tranquila a una posada designada a los embajadores._

 _Mi camino fue veloz, pensando en él y que ganas de sonreír me dan al verlo feliz._

 _Es muy tierno, y descaradamente dulce._

 _-0-0-_

 _Al otro día vi a la gente aglomerarse para recibir a un equipo, específicamente el de Naruto y otros._

 _Pasé desapercibida, por suerte, les prestaban atención a ellos (los héroes) y yo tenía mi reunión con el Hokage para saber quien sería mi acompañante._

 _\- Akimichi Chouji, es el próximo patriarca del clan Akimichi, es un muchacho muy capaz, te caerá bien._

 _Su nombre. Tuve su nombre rondando en la cabeza por horas hasta dormirme, el simpático gordito, es mi acompañante._

 _Antes de emitir sonido alguno, él ya esperaba detrás mio._

 _\- Soy su acompañante? Bien, no tengo quejas, Lord Hokage._

 _\- Bien Chouji, pueden retirarse._

 _Fuimos por calles que la gente no transita hablando de Naruto y los demás, sobre todo de Naruto._

 _\- No sabía que iba a ser tu acompañante, llegaste bien ayer a tu posada?_

 _\- Si, gracias._

 _\- No eres muy conversadora?- no es eso, me pone extremadamente nerviosa, es cálido y hace todo parezca extrañamente bien, es de esas personas que atraen a la gente buena, por ser ellos muy buenos._

 _Alguien agradable._

 _\- Si, lo soy, pero... emmm..._

 _\- Ah, ya veo, no te caigo bien- dejó de mirarme y su vista pasaba de vidriera en vidriera._

 _\- No! No! Que va! Yo... emmm, yo..., tú, tú me caes bien, eres muy dulce..._

 _Traté de darle mi sonrisa mas sincera, y él, superándome, puso a relucir una mas radiante que cualquier otra que haya visto en mi vida._

 _\- Entonces... somos amigos?_

 _\- Amigos..._

 _Al tocar su mano, no creí ni un poco mi última afirmación."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari lo llevó a rastras sólo por que él temía ser golpeado de nuevo por Sakura, esa chica había desarrollado una fuerza devastadora que no cualquiera aguanta.

Aún no lo entiende, como Gaara puede amar a una chica tan bruta e iracunda? Es la viva imagen de lo que Sasuke no soporta.

Iban de la mano, por mero pedido de Sakura, y Gaara completamente rojo, incluso lejos de la vista de su hermana.

\- Que te pasa?- susurró- Estás incómodo?

\- No es eso- negaba nervioso.

\- Entonces?

Tomó aire antes de responder lo que quizás le ofenda, así que mejor escoger las palabras con cuidado, Sakura es sensible.

\- Nu-nunca estuve... así... con a-alguien...

\- Así como?- su risa, para nada enojada, quería que él diga mas.

\- A-así...

El frío Gaara, rojo de la vergüenza por tomar de la mano a la chica que le gusta.

Es mas que cómico y enternecedor para Sakura.

\- Acostúmbrate, estaremos ASÍ un laaaaargo tiempo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Shizune, diste ese informe?

\- Si, Lord Hokage.

\- Te dije que no me llamaras así...

\- Por que pregunta?

\- Quizás algo te había distraído... o alguien...

\- L-Lord Hokage!

\- Te deseo lo mejor... Shizune...

\- Gracias... Kakashi...

.

.

.

Soy la Reina de los Flashbacks y el Drama (aunque conozco autoras que te hacen sufrir infartos cada diecisiete segundos con todo el drama que escriben) pero hoy fue algo de tranquilidad en todo mi desvarío mental de hacer sufrir a Gaara, enloquecer a Sakura, matar a Sasuke, enamorar a Hinata y deprimir a Naruto. No sé, me gustan así.

Y darle algo de ternura, un poco de NejiTen (los amo!) SasuHina (little mención) ChojiKarui (no sé de donde salieron pero los amo) y GaaSaku (la estrella del show!) y bueno, al review!

Val: gracias por animarme, mi querida Kakafan! Ese Gaara es el hermanito ideal, habrá mas SaiShizu o quizás un fic para ellos solos y el SasuHina me devora de emoción! Gracias por dejar review y espero otro Val! Besotes linda!

Tsuki-chan06: rompiste tu promesa! Sabes como lloro?! ;-;

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"Madre hay una Sola"**_ besos!


	26. Madre Hay Una Sola

Haro! Espero que les guste este capítulo, al fin en Konoha again! Disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nada se compara al cariño de una mujer, mucho menos de una madre._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Madre Hay una Sola"_**

 ** _..._**

En la enorme puerta de Konoha, aquella que ve saludos y despedidas a diario, nos esperaban Kakashi, Hinata y Shikamaru. Y los ojos de mi antiguo maestro reflejando decepción pura y transparente.

Gaara sucumbió apenas poner pie en Konoha y fue enviado al Hospital por orden de Kakashi.

\- Temari, volvamos a casa.

Shikamaru y Temari desaparecieron entre la noche cerrada y el frío tan usual de Konoha, Sasuke también, escoltado por ANBU y Hinata iba detrás preguntando sobre su estado.

Quedé sola, con Kakashi.

Miramos hacia el interior de las puertas, sé que no está contento conmigo.

\- Me decepcionaste.

Lo sé, lo sé! Debí haber pensado todo antes de actuar, de dejarme llevar por la ciega furia que Sasuke creó en mi. Jamás sentí tal nivel de adrenalina, de odio, de ira contra alguien. Y de la nada Sasuke hace de mi una inconsciente.

Esa misma ira recorrió a Naruto? A Sasuke? A Gaara? A todo mundo? Es tremendamente adictiva, querer saciar mi deseo de venganza hacia Sasuke, ese maldito bastardo.

Podría haber destruido el pacto que tanto costó establecer! El trabajo arduo de años tirado por la borda. Soy una tonta, una desconsiderada, no me detuve ni un segundo a reflexionar la situación.

Ni la muerte de Sasuke vale la pena como para romper la alianza de Suna y Konoha. Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto y Gaara! Ellos pusieron mucho empeño en hacer del mundo shinobi un lugar pacífico, empezando con la alianza, y yo? Yo me permito llevar la locura y casi matar a Sasuke.

Semejante estupidez, imperdonable.

Y si Gaara no me perdona?!

Su odio es razón suficiente de suicidio.

Que sentido tendría la vida sin el amor o la compañía de Gaara? Ninguno, ninguno.

No quiero imaginar, no voy a imaginar la vida sin él, sin el amor que sentimos, no puedo, no debo, no voy a imaginar!

Tan sólo escudriñar la palabra, "imperdonable", siento las lágrimas empapar mi ropa.

\- Sakura? Sakura, no llores.

Ya lo sé.

\- Por que lloras?

No tengo idea.

\- Ya Sakura, no llores por esto, está bien.

No, si Gaara me odia nada estará bien.

Y el reconfortante pecho de mi antiguo maestro sigue siendo un refugio seguro.

-0-0-

De un salto, entre techo y techo, diviso el Hospital de Konohagakure que antes de que me vaya a Suna, fue re inaugurado.

Cuando el viento corta sobre la aldea, mi cuerpo se nombra forastero.

Por que? Por que forastera en la aldea que me vio nacer? Creí haberme desligado del sentimiento, pisé Suna hace unos meses y le sentí mi hogar, mi lugar en el mundo.

Arboles frondosos, aire helado y la luna cubierta de nubes, quizás mañana llueva.

Extrañamente, piso cada techo para regresar el toque de desconocimiento. Una extranjera en tu propia aldea? Que es? En Suna nada se me hace raro, todo lo contrario, a pesar del calor extremista y la arena colada en mis rincones, Sunagakure me recibió, me abrazó, un oasis en el que deseo estar para siempre.

Pienso en Suna y pienso en Kankuro, Amagi, Matsuri, Baki, Temari y... Gaara.

O es que él hace de su aldea mi hogar? A donde él vaya sentiré que es mi lugar en el mundo?

\- Sakura!- no lo sé.

\- Shizune, está despierto?

Un olor conocido a alcohol etílico se cola en mi nariz, miró a un costado y si, Gaara abría sus hermosos ojos.

\- Sakura...?

\- Aquí estoy, te sientes mejor?

\- Claro...

\- Shizune, que tiene?- la aludida revisaba unos papeles, me dio una pastilla para Gaara y él curioseó el frasquito.

\- Estrés, quizás por el trabajo, quizás por situaciones personales, pero estrés, sólo debe descansar un tiempo.

O quizás por que una chica de Konoha se mete en Suna para destruir la alianza entre ambas aldeas. Soy una desconsiderada, una irresponsable, una idiota total.

Merezco el odio de los Hermanos de la Arena.

\- Shizune, vamos? Naruto e Ino esperan- Sai entró en la habitación sin tocar, como siempre, llamando nuestra atención.

\- Oh, si, claro, espera que termino y voy.

Juntó sus cosas, nos dio un rápido saludo y salieron sonriendo, que hay entre ellos?

\- Gaara, vamos a casa?

\- Está algo lejos- siempre me saca una sonrisa.

\- No esa casa, ya sé que nuestro hogar es en Suna, pero acá, digo si vamos a mi casa, a la de mis padres, es la única que tengo.

Amo el brillo en sus ojos al mencionarnos, al declarar Suna como nuestro hogar.

Comprendo que Gaara, siendo el Kazekage, no puede irse de la aldea para vivir en Konoha, y mi decisión final es quedarme en Suna para estar juntos.

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero dar todo de mi, y saber con seguridad que seré correspondida. Tal seguridad no me la ofrece nadie mas que Gaara.

\- A t-tu ca-casa...?

\- Que? Te da vergüenza conocer a mis padres y la cama en la que dormí toda la vida?

\- N-no, p-para na-nada...- es transparente, e intenso el color rojo de su rostro. Tan inocente y predecible.

\- Vamos entonces- y adoro hacerle pensar en mi, alterar su tranquilo ánimo con sólo un par de palabras. Llevarlo al límite.

Aunque no llego al límite, todavía.

-0-0-

\- Mamá! Papá! Perdón por la hora pero vine a quedarme unos días!

Bajaron enseguida, mamá en piyama e indignada.

\- Como que un par de días?! Sakura! Tú vives aquí!- no paraba de evaluar mi sutil cambio físico: estoy mas morena y con el cabello brillante, un poco mas largo y áspero.

\- Si... él es Gaara, mi novio.

No puedo explicar la sensación de adrenalina, felicidad, tranquilidad, amor y emoción que causa decir "mi novio".

Gaara, mi novio.

\- Y? Con él te vas a ir a vivir?

\- Si, en Suna.

\- SUNA?!

.

.

.

Papá preparó té, como siempre, mamá y yo discutimos, él se queda a un lado escuchando atentamente y Gaara le imitó.

\- No puedes irte a Suna, Haruno Sakura!

\- Puedo! Tengo 20 años! Si quiero vivir en Kirigakure, lo hago! Agradece que viviré con alguien que ya conoces.

\- Conocer? Bien, dime, Gaara... cierto?- asintió- Tienes buen sustento económico para mantener a mi hija?

\- Pues... si... señora...

Gaara es bueno para mantener el control y la calma, pero con mamá, bah, MI mamá, interrogándole, es difícil para él dejar de temblar.

\- Jum... y de que trabajas...?

\- Soy... soy el Kazekage...

Silencio.

Y un silencio mas.

Los ojos perdidos de ella pestañearon un rato después, analizó y su mirada afilada hizo mella en Gaara otra vez.

\- El... Kazekage...?- cualquier madre hubiera enloquecido al saber que su hija sale con alguien tan importante como un Kage, pues... mi mamá no es cualquier madre...- Ah, ya veo, eres el enfermito que casi mata a mi hija luego de los exámenes chunin...

Como recuerda eso?! Hay cosas que sólo le cuento a mi papá, es mas discreto y comprensivo, en cambio, otras son difíciles de ocultar a mamá. Mi casi muerte a manos de Gaara, por ejemplo.

\- Eh... si... lo lamento...- él ya no es así todo el tiempo, su cambio me sorprende a cada segundo, y mi mamá lo mira con mas desconfianza todavía.

\- Muy bien pequeño psicópata, dime, por que pretendes a mi hija? Que le viste? Además de su enorme frente, claro está.

\- MAMÁ!- ella no es muy... emmm... cariñosa...

\- Que? Sólo digo la verdad, y dime Gaara, la quieres frentona como es?

\- Claro- y puso a relucir esa frente tan grande como la mía- Pero el tatuaje distrae.

Reímos. Es cierto que ambos somos bastante parecidos físicamente, sin embargo, las diferencias radican en la personalidad.

\- Gaara me quiere hace años, incluso antes de casi matarme, y ni siquiera lo hizo a propósito! Fue un error, él iba a matar a Sasuke si Naruto no se hubiera metido.

No quise dar tanta evidencia del odio que surgió hace tiempo por Sasuke, ahora sólo deseo verlo muerto, y mi mamá, siempre astuta, notó enseguida mi cambio, por lo que no hizo mas preguntas.

A veces es cruel o algo burlona, y en otras ocasiones comprende exactamente mi pesar.

Es buena madre, y peculiar en extremo.

\- Gaara, es tarde, vayan a dormir- papá se levantó de su silla y fue a pararse entre Gaara y yo.

\- Pero Gaara dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes y tú en tu cuarto, Sakura.

\- Papá, no tenemos habitación de huéspedes...

\- En el sofá, eso dije.

-0-0-

De mañana, una cálida sensación de que el mundo sigue su curso en perfecta armonía me invadió apenas despertar.

\- Sakura! El desayuno!- me desperecé y Gaara, parado en mi umbral, sonreía.

\- Buen día.

\- Buen día, estuvo cómodo el sofá?

\- No te das una idea- dijo sonando su espalda- vamos?

\- Sip- y se puso rojo volviendo por donde vino, es que... mi piyama extremadamente revelador fue mucho para el inocente Gaara...

\- Sakura, aún te gustan los panqueques?

\- Que clase de pregunta es esa mamá?

\- No lo sé, te fuiste a Suna y cambiaste un montón...- que graciosa...

\- Si, AÚN me gustan- me senté al lado de papá, le di un beso y enseguida Gaara llegó- Gaara, enserio dormiste en el sofá?

\- Si, por que?- es que, está impecable como cuando llegamos- Eso? Lo ordené apenas levantarme.

\- Apenas levantarte? Pues a que hora amaneciste, hombre?!

\- No recuerdo, pero el sol no había salido aún...

Papá escupió su café, mamá tiró la sartén y yo no lograba entender como funciona el cuerpo de mi novio.

Mi novio, que lindo se oye!

\- Que demonios...

Dejando eso de lado, desayunamos en paz, mamá propuso que vayamos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, que la gente se conoce mejor entrenando y no sé que mas, todo para probar a Gaara y su ninjutsu.

\- Vamos Gaara, no tengas miedo de golpear a tu suegra- otra palabra que afecta a Gaara, "suegra", está completamente rojo.

\- Bu-bueno...

Tomó aire antes de extender sus brazos.

\- Usted lo pidió...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Extendió sus brazos. Las manos y los dedos se entrecerraron hasta quedar en la típica pose de Gaara del Desierto.

La arena no quiso esperar, incluso sin haber llevado una calabaza, tomó del suelo y tanto Mebuki como Kizashi quedaron impresionados con su ninjutsu único.

Impresionados y expectantes, ella tardó un rato antes de poder reaccionar y ponerse a la defensiva, pues Gaara, cruzando sus brazos, dejó que Karura atacase a su consuegra.

Y Mebuki retrocedió, las manos gigantes iban hacia ella con potencia temible, estirándose una tras otra, obligaban a Haruno ir en reversa, doble giro, arco para atrás y salto, Mebuki seguía esa rigurosa lista de esquive.

\- Arena...? Eso es nuevo...- rió.

Sin dudas Gaara le parecía mas interesante que Sasuke Uchiha, mucho mas, y sólo necesitó de un par de horas para saber que Gaara es el mejor partido para Sakura.

Hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible y la arena fue de nuevo a Mebuki, tratando de encerrarla.

\- Gaara...- quiso que su susurro llegara a él sin que Kizashi oyera- No la mates...

\- No la mataré- contestó animado y tan bajo como Sakura.

\- Confío en ti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Entre el escuadrón de tortura e información estaba yo, mas de una vez me replantee ir a otra división, una menos... oscura... mas que nada por Naruto._

 _Aunque me pese pensarlo, ese estúpido rubio tiene mas influencia de la que cree en Konoha y en mi._

 _\- Ino, que te pasa?_

 _Lo hallé en el Ichiraku, los dueños me miraron de reojo antes de seguir cocinando para su mejor cliente._

 _\- Eh? Nada, quería... eh... comer... si, eso._

 _Teuchi nos sirvió con alegría, Naruto, por su lado, vacilaba._

 _\- A ti te pasa algo?- es raro que me preocupe por él, creo._

 _\- Eh, no lo sé, estoy preocupado por Sakura y Gaara, no sé que sucede allí pero siempre surge el desastre por alguna razón..._

 _\- Si, entiendo, no te parece extraño que esos dos siempre hayan estado juntos de alguna manera?_

 _\- Alguna... manera...?_

 _\- Ya sabes... los exámenes chunin, el cumpleaños de Sakura, la muerte de Gaara, su cumpleaños, la guerra, ahora que están tan... cercanos, no sé, es extraño, siempre pensé que Sasuke cedería y al final casarse con Sakura, o que ella te diera una oportunidad..._

 _\- Je, siempre desee eso, en parte me alegra que esos dos al fin sean felices, Sasuke lastimó mucho a Saku y Gaara sufrió mucho de pequeño, es justo que estén enamorados._

 _\- Y la otra parte...?_

 _Una punzada me azotó en centésimas de segundo, por que? Sabía lo que Naruto iba a decir, que aún ama a Sakura, pero no quiero, no quiero que diga eso, por que? Por que duele el tan sólo pensarlo?_

 _Él agitaba el ramen con calma, parece pensar su respuesta, y si me miente para evitar que llore? Es que tengo ganas irremediables de llorar, y Naruto es quien dará la señal._

 _\- Temo... temo quedarme solo... Ino..._

 _No esperaba en absoluto su sinceridad, muchas veces antes vi el temor a la soledad en Naruto, esa soledad que tuvo hasta los exámenes chunin._

 _Y me siento culpable, todos estos años, todo este tiempo, todo lo que él sufrió y yo fui testigo, por que no fui a consolarle?_

 _Los días de mi infancia, siempre relacionados a Naruto en algún sentido. Cada vez que yo lloraba por Sasuke o Sakura, Naruto estaba ahí, haciéndome reír o sonrojar, él tenía un truco nuevo para mi alegría en distintas ocasiones._

 _Creo que voy a llorar, podría haber hecho la vida de Naruto un poco menos miserable, y por que no? Me dejé cegar por el imbécil de Sasuke y su "genialidad", donde está esa genialidad ahora? Hundida, Naruto escaló para ser reconocido como la persona valiente que es, que lástima que nadie se dio cuenta antes... lo valioso que es el corazón de Naruto._

 _Nos levantamos apenas pagar la comida, él iba a su casa, yo a la mía._

 _\- Naruto! Te acompaño?- ojalá la distancia sea suficiente para que no vea mi rostro acalorado._

 _\- Si tú quieres!- claro que quiero._

 _Sé que acompañarlo a su casa no va a suplir mis años de indiferencia._

 _Sin embargo, caminamos en silencio, él se veía tranquilo, yo tiemblo, no sé que decir o hacer para disculparme sin sonar tonta._

 _Su casa. Mas bien el departamento que ocupa y una vez visité, es un chiquero._

 _\- Buenas noches Ino._

 _Sonreía en frente mio, calmado, poniendo esa cara de "todo está bien" que la gente considera real, esa cara falsa para evitar preocuparnos y ser la persona fuerte que queremos que sea._

 _Pobre Naruto. No debe estar mas solo._

 _No debe...  
_

 _\- Naruto._

 _No quiero verlo solo. No quiero dejarlo solo. Quiero estar a su lado y borrar la cara falsa de "todo está bien". Quiero que todo esté realmente bien._

 _\- Ino?_

 _Y que mis sentimientos te lleguen a través de este abrazo efusivo._

 _\- Naruto..._

 _\- S-si?_

 _\- No debes estar mas solo..._

 _\- Ino..._

 _\- No quiero dejarte mas solo..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salí de la oficina del Hokage llena de preocupaciones, en especial hacia Sasuke. El escuadrón de interrogación, y con ellos Ino, entró a la oficina, parece que por ser de noche no tendrán sutilidad.

\- Por favor Lady Hyuuga, quédese fuera.

Reconocí enseguida la voz de Sai.

Pero él debe estar ocupando su puesto y yo fingir que no lo conozco.

\- Por supuesto- quizás puso una de sus sonrisas bajo la máscara.

.

.

.

Tres horas de espera a lado de una ventana frente a la puerta de la oficina. No vi a nadie entrar o salir, pasar o lo que sea por esta zona, Sakura y Gaara, bueno, no sé que estarán haciendo, pero a estas altas horas de la noche, seguro durmiendo.

Y yo estoy de guardia a la espera de Sasuke. Por que?

 _Por que necesito un hombre al cual esperar.  
_

Si, a veces esa es la respuesta. Sasuke o Naruto, cualquiera de los dos, al fin y al cabo termino siendo la sombra de un hombre, y me niego.

Me niego aunque siga aquí, aguardando en calma, sin una pizca de sueño, por Sasuke Uchiha. No soy la primera que aguarda por él, quizás tampoco la última.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, una ganas de llorar sin pudor me invadieron. Por pensar en que otra ame a Sasuke? Ya muchas lo hicieron.

Y cuál es la diferencia ahora? Ahora...? Pues... no lo sé...

Pero sé que la hay. Sé que algo en mi cambió y tal vez para bien, es una cosa que me arrastra a Sasuke, a su amor, el amor intocable que tiene por mi.

No soy tonta, él me ama, es posible que no pueda corresponderle por un tiempo, pero si este sentimiento surge a su lado, quizás un tiempo mas a su lado haga que lo ame.

Es raro, me estoy abriendo al amor de otro.

Es raro, reflexionar mis emociones me da sueño.

Es raro, ahora estoy mas calmada, al saber que al lado de Sasuke quizás sea feliz... y correspondida...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El lugar que Naruto e Ino eligieron es donde Asuma solía llevar a su equipo luego de una misión exitosa, conocido por ser el restaurante preferido de Chouji.

\- Sai! Shizune! Aquí!- la voz estruendosa de Naruto les indicó la mesa, aunque, dos cabezas rubias, una con el cabello larguísimo y otra con un corte bien al ras, no son difíciles de ver- Nos alegra que hayan aceptado la invitación!

\- A nosotros también Naruto, será divertido pasar la noche con amigos- Shizune sonrió, hacia tiempo no tenía momentos con amigos.

 _Jujuju, pobre Shizune, no sabe que entró con un amigo y saldrá con un novio...!  
_

Ino, convencida de que su plan iba a funcionar, tiraba de Naruto algo lejos excusándose de una orden mal tomada.

\- Estás listo para nuestro plan?

\- Plan?- ganó una mirada cansada de ella- Ah! Si! **El plan...** si, si, si, ya entiendo. El plan, el plan para que se emparejen, el plan para que salgan de aquí en pareja... ese plan?

\- Eres un estúpido, si, ese plan!

\- Y por que lo hacemos?

\- Quiero darles un empujoncito, ya sabes a que me refiero, esos dos sienten amor por el otro y aún andan medios indecisos, lo sé, tengo ojo para estas cosas.

\- Ay Ino, estás segura? Tus planes de casamentera a veces salen de la peor forma posible.

\- Pero hoy no, acaso notaste que dijo "nosotros"?

\- Emmm si, y?

\- Que ya se consideran uno solo! Ay! Me emociono! Nada mas lindo que ver a Shizune y Sai juntos! Bien, vamos!

Comiendo, Naruto no paraba de hacer bromas que, a gusto de Sai, son incomprensibles.

\- No entendí...

\- Tranquilo, luego de explico Sai- Shizune puso su mano en la mejilla de él, e Ino, mirando del otro lado, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 _Lento... pero está saliendo bien...!  
_

\- Que hora es, Ino?- se ganó un codazo de la rubia, la cena no terminaría hasta que esos dos se confesaran- Si, si, ya entendí...

\- Bueno, van a pedir algo mas?- la mesera fue con los cuatro, e Ino, tomando la delantera así pedir algo mas, vio detrás de la mesera un ANBU haciendo señas.

\- Eh... si... Naruto, pide tú.

El único en notar hacia donde iba Ino fue Sai, parpadeó un par de veces y pudo comprender que los necesitaban.

\- Sai!

\- Si?

\- Vas a querer mas o no?

\- No, gracias Naruto pero estoy lleno...- y puso su sonrisa falsa otra vez.

\- Quita esa sonrisa que me espantas...

\- Naruto!- muy bajito, detrás de una planta, Ino movía su mano llamándolo- Ven!

\- Ino que haces ahí?- en efecto, la rubia parecía ocultarse.

\- Shhh! Me tengo que ir, el escuadrón me necesita, pero trata de unir a Sai y Shizune, haz lo que yo haría!

\- Un desastre total...?-

 **Pam!**

\- Eres un idiota! No! Aishh! Te veo luego!

Se fue rápido, y en unos segundos Sai también, ambos siguiendo a un ANBU que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo entrenado de Naruto, y mas rápido aún, el beso que Ino depositó en su mejilla antes de saltar.

Un beso delicado y corto que le hizo feliz unas horas antes del luego que ella prometió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ah... ah... joder... estoy agotada...

\- Está bien entrenada señora...

\- Llámame Mebuki, hijo...

\- Mebuki...

\- Gaara.

\- Si?

\- Eres un buen chico...

\- Gracias.

\- Por favor... **cuida de Sakura... te la encargo, hijo...**

.

.

.

Que lindo final! Un final de como Gaara se ganó la confianza de los Haruno, le pidió que cuide de Sakura! Muero de ternura! Amé este capítulo, está lleno de emociones!

Al review de mi querida Val!

Val: tú no me abandonas, no, Zaphyr, Alessannd y Tsuki desaparecieron! Que será de ellas?

Hago lo de los diversos personajes por que la historia no es exclusivamente de Gaara y Sakura, hay gente a su al rededor y lo que ellos hagan o digan afecta a los demás, mutuamente. Aquí hay algo mas familiar pero igual de GaaSaku: Gaara debía conocer a los padres de Sakura! Como será cuando Sakura conozca a Rasa y Karura? Están muertos, será interesante ver la manera en que lo haga (la ouija? jajaja XD) Fue extenso, no se si necesitarás mas GaaSaku, en el caso de que requieras una dosis mas potente de este hermoso ship, tu doctora (osea io mero) te hará un capítulo de puro amor rojo&rosa! Yeah! :3 Besos para ti corazón!

Besos para los lectores fantasmitas de este fic! Los amodoro!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de mi arenosa historia: **"Amistad Bajo su Árbol de Cerezo"** bye~!


	27. Amistad bajo su Árbol de Cerezo

Haro! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo muy tierno! Gócenlo!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El comienzo de una bella amistad no tiene forma predeterminada, todo lo contrario, puede empezar de la peor manera o con la tierna promesa de volver a luchar._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Amistad bajo su Árbol de Cerezo"_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Tenía que admitir que la fuerza de esa chica era devastadora, un golpe y la tierra bajo ellas se hizo polvo._

 _\- Vamos! Ya te rindes?!- jadeaba amenazando a su contrincante, ambas agotadas pero parece que el orgullo le puede dar energías._

 _\- No...- poco convencida._

 _Y sin mas preámbulo, apenas un par de pasos y cayeron agotadas._

 _\- Tonta... esta fue tu idea..._

 _\- La tuya, tú me provocaste, sabes que no me interesa tu primo!_

 _\- L-lo... lo sé..._

 _Sin embargo lucharon al borde de matarse mutuamente._

 _\- Sabes? Eres muy fuerte Karura._

 _\- Tú también Mebuki."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la mañana fuimos a la oficina de Kakashi, nos llamó preguntando de las salud de Gaara, y en mi opinión, no podría estar mejor, jamás lo vi tan animado y sonriente! Lo mismo mis padres.

\- Me alegra que esté en condiciones para volver a Suna, Kazekage.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, tenemos que ir ya ya?

\- Pero Kakashi sensei! Gaara la está pasando bien, no podemos quedarnos un poco mas?!

\- Sakura.

Sin dudas lo sabía pero...

\- ... Tú no vas a ir a Suna.

Tenía esperanzas.

-0-0-

\- Sakura! Espera!- Gaara corría detrás mio, quise salir de esa oficina por miedo de romper o matar, como Kakashi puede ser tan insensible!

Bueno, en realidad, no sé si Kakashi está enterado de mi amor hacia Gaara. Aunque, quizás mi reacción lo dio a evidenciar.

\- Quiero ir a Suna contigo Gaara... no quiero vivir en Konoha... no quiero...

Su mano, mas cálida que de costumbre, me hizo frenar, seguro esos ojos muestran completa comprensión, pero temo verlos y llorar.

\- Sakura...

\- Por que quieren que me quede aquí! No sirvo de nada en Konoha!

\- Sakura, sé que quieres venir conmigo, pero si te piden quedarte, debe ser por algo, tú tranquila, no será mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Él rara vez promete cosas que no puede cumplir, así que si lo hace, es que sucederá.

Confío en Gaara.

\- Te creo.

Pues, extrañaba tanto el sabor de sus labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Corrí apenas enterarme que Sakura y Gaara estaban en la aldea, Ino también, ambos nos entusiasmamos, es que son nuestros mejores amigos! Por lástima viven lejos.

Viven? Sakura tiene su casa en Konoha, con Mebuki y Kizashi, Gaara no, pero ella, ella quiso estar con él, fueron sólo meses por suerte! Ahora volvió para instalarse de nuevo en la aldea!

\- Sakura!- caminaban de la mano- Gaara!

\- Hola Naruto! Ino!- la sonrisa de Sakura, cuanto la extrañé.

\- Sakura! No te vuelvas a ir a Suna por tanto tiempo! Konoha no es lo mismo sin ti!

\- Si mujer, piensa en nosotros también.

En dos segundos, luego de mi efusivo abrazo, la sonrisa de ella se esfumó, parece que mencionar Konoha no le vino bien.

Por que? Es su querida aldea! Siempre amó Konoha! O acaso ama mas a Gaara? Eso... eso no es posible...

\- Sakura, estás bien?- Ino también se dio cuenta- Dije algo malo?

\- Déjenme sola.

Obedecí sin cruzar palabra, ella avanzó a quien sabe donde, y nosotros tres, sólo pudimos mirar. Definitivamente algo le pasa.

\- Gaara, que le pasa?

\- Quiere vivir en Suna- su tono, en un principio triste, fue ganando emoción hasta terminar, Gaara gusta de que Sakura quiera vivir en Suna, con él.

\- No pareces muy preocupado por eso.

\- No lo estoy.

Sin embargo debería. Es la aldea materna de Sakura, ella nació aquí y verla irse es duro para nosotros, sus amigos. Es la misma sensación que tuve con Sasuke.

Por que siempre da todo por amor? Tampoco dudó al querer huir con Sasuke. Sólo lo dijo y casi cumple si no fuera que él se negó. Tan poco vale para Sakura la aldea que la vio nacer, llena de sus allegados y padres? El amor es mas fuerte?

Jamás pude sentir eso. Quizás por que Ino vive aquí.

Y si ella fuese de otra aldea? No estaría igual que Sakura?

Es tan complicado! Es de las pocas situaciones en las que soy incapaz de tener empatía.

No entiendo en absoluto a Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Desperté por la suave sacudida que me dieron._

 _Era Sasuke._

 _\- Hinata, estás bien? Dormiste aquí?_

 _\- Si... pasó algo?- enseguida vinieron los recuerdos de ANBU llevándose a Sasuke y yo esperando cual Cenicienta- N-no te hicieron nada?! Estás b-bien?!_

 _\- Estoy bien Hina, tranquila._

 _\- Hina?_

 _\- Eh?! Emmm! Hinata, Hinata._

 _Al llamarme Hina, una sonrisa afloró en el rostro mas recio que conocí, y se fue al preguntar por el apodo._

 _Él quería irse, pero mi mano, instintiva, no._

 _\- Me gusta ese apodo._

 _\- A mi también._

 _No es muy propenso a sonrojarse y sonreír, sin embargo, siempre logro ambas en Sasuke. Y es un gran orgullo._

 _-0-0-_

 _En casa, tanto padre como Hanabi, hablaban con un par de ANBU, entre ellos Sai._

 _\- Hermana! Estás a salvo!- no entiendo por que tanta preocupación, sólo me fui un mes o dos, no sé con exactitud, y estuve con Sasuke, que, por alguna razón, quiso entrar a los dominios Hyuuga conmigo._

 _Acaso planea conocer a mi padre? El es muy exigente, ya que me aceptó de nuevo como heredera tiene altos estándares para mi futuro marido, y no creo que desee un Uchiha como tal._

 _\- Y que hace contigo Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata?_

 _\- Me acompañó padre, Sasuke es muy atento._

 _\- Entra._

 _Afuera quedaron los ANBU y Sasuke, no es nuevo que después de lo que quizás mi padre sabe sobre Sasuke y Suna, lo mandé lo mas lejos posible de mi._

 _No quiero! Sasuke me hace feliz, no sé por que, él siempre lastimó a las personas a su alrededor, pero a mi no. Todo lo contrario, vela por mi seguridad mas que por la de él mismo._

 _\- Hanabi, ve con Natsu._

 _\- Si padre._

 _El silencio sepulcral que sólo padre logra instaurar, me asusta mas con los años._

 _\- Hinata, que clase de relación llevas con Uchiha Sasuke?- no se da vuelta, muestra una espalda que ha ignorado centenar de gente, yo por ejemplo. Sugiere noviazgo?_

 _\- Somos amigos, casi conocidos, hace poco empezamos a congeniar en una misión a Sunagakure, padre._

 _\- Hasta donde yo sé, la misión era con Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino y Sai, no es así?_

 _\- Si- no puedo mentirle, si Sasuke hubiera ido, todo Konoha se enteraría._

 _\- Entonces?_

 _Que mas quiere que diga? Sólo conversamos, vamos de paseo por lugares y le ayudé... en un motín a Suna... me siento muy mala persona..._

 _\- No tienes de que preocuparte padre, Sasuke y yo no somos nada... importante..._

 _Él cambio, ambos cambiaron, todos cambiamos, Sasuke, mi padre y yo, para bien, pero padre sigue siendo algo duro, es complicado abandonar tal modelo, lo intenta, claro que lo intenta._

 _\- Invítalo a cenar mañana, quiero conocer a tu "amigo"- jamás invitó a cenar a Shino o Kiba, que planea? Tiene miedo de Sasuke por ser un Uchiha? Nuestro byakugan, aunque suene arrogante, es superior al sharingan, sin embargo Sasuke no tiene un sharingan, tiene un mangekyo sharingan eterno, y un rinnegan. Espero que él y padre peleen, así no habrá dudas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasó un día exacto, Sasuke no estuvo muy feliz de conocer al líder Hyuuga pero es importante para mi que congenien y él comprende. Si se trata de mi, Sasuke intenta comprender._

 _\- Natsu, quiero que Hanabi esté lista para la cena, igual que Neji._

 _\- Si señor._

 _La criada de Hanabi fue a vestirla, Neji es un miembro muy importante en nuestra familia, y que padre lo quiera en la cena es valioso para mi, aunque, sé que Neji no es fanático de Sasuke._

 _\- Sasuke Uchiha? Enserio Hinata?_

 _\- Si, lo sé hermano mio, pero padre desea conocerlo y yo que ustedes lo acepten..._

 _\- Es tú novio?- los ojos de Neji, carentes de pupila cual Hyuuga, son intimidantes incluso sin verme exactamente._

 _\- N-no, no, que va, somos amigos, pero padre quiere conocerlo de todos modos._

 _\- Hinata, él desea conocer a Uchiha por que sabe del cariño que se tienen, tú no andas con cualquier chico que no sea Aburame o Inuzuka._

 _Callé. Una parte de mi no dudó ni un segundo al oír el pedido de padre sobre la cena, que vio el cariño de Sasuke hacia mi y viceversa, quizás el mio no es tan obvio o fuerte todavía, pero padre sabe y por eso vamos a cenar Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga, y yo, Hinata, en la misma mesa._

 _\- Buenas noches- es mas educado de lo que imaginé- Lord Hyuuga._

 _\- Buenas noches y bienvenido, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Se saludaron, primero reverencia, luego un apretón de manos, por ahora va bien._

 _\- Le invito a sentarse, Uchiha, Hanabi y Neji esperan- padre me hizo una seña de que salude a Sasuke. Obedecí._

 _\- Buenas noches Sasuke._

 _\- Ejem!_

 _\- Uchiha- demonios, tenemos que ser formales? Entonces él no me dirá Hina. Carajo- es un gusto volver a verle._

 _\- Lo mismo digo Lady Hyuuga- lady, siempre lady, detesto ese honorífico, en especial si Sasuke lo pone, acaso no dejaré de ser superior a los demás?_

 _Odio saber de antemano que para Konoha estoy encima de todos, Sasuke incluso, él es el último Uchiha, y sin embargo tengo que subyugarlo. Es horrible._

 _Quiero que me dejen tratar a Sasuke como mi igual, nuestros clanes, aunque el suyo masacrado, fueron poderosos en partes similares, temidos Uchiha, respetados Hyuuga._

 _Ahora esta sólo, el único representante de un clan casi inexistente, cuando sea su esposa, seré Uchiha?_

 _\- Ah! Que estoy pensando?! Hinata tonta!_

 _\- Hinata, sucede algo? No te agrada la idea de Uchiha?_

 _\- Eh?_

 _Parece que de nuevo, expresé mis pensamientos en voz alta. Que tonta!_

 _Y pensar que mi subconsciente quiere ser esposa de Sasuke, ya? Tan rápido? Apenas empezamos a congeniar!_

 _\- Uchiha pensó en restaurar las tierras Uchiha y Lord Hiashi le ofreció hombres Hyuuga que son expertos en arquitectura._

 _\- M-me... ejem! M-me parece una excelente idea, siento mucho la interrupción, padre._

 _\- Y Lord Hokage le ha dado su aprobación?- padre volvió a ignorarme y tuve oportunidad de sumergir mi mente en pensamientos, pero la conversación llamaba la atención de cualquiera._

 _\- En efecto, el Consejo me dio dinero en retribución por las circunstancias en la que sucedió la masacre, dicen que permitirla fue una vergüenza para Konoha y los Hokage- Sasuke habla de ello con fluidez, ya no le afecta? Parece aceptar lo sucedido, pues otra no hay, pasó y no hay vuelta atrás._

 _La conversación es fluida y tanto padre como Sasuke se ven emocionados. A sus agrias maneras. En parte son parecidos._

 _\- Concuerdo, cuando desee nuestra ayuda sólo pídala, los Hyuuga hemos tenido buena relación con los Uchiha, y ahora que sólo está usted, Uchiha Sasuke, podremos restaurar tal alianza._

 _Yo jamás... supe de esa alianza... incluso, hasta mis seis años los Uchiha eran esplendorosos y padre nunca fraternizó con ellos, que dice? O acaso le miente a Sasuke? Padre miente?!_

 _\- Hermano mio, podemos conversar en otra habitación?_

 _\- Por supuesto Lady Hinata._

 _Ya lejos de la mirada y oídos de padre, pude respirar tranquila y confusa._

 _\- Pero que diablos dijo?! Alianza?! Y eso cuando existió?! Los Uchiha jamás fraternizaron con los Hyuuga!_

 _\- Léxico Hinata...! Ya sé que suena raro, pero el Viejo Hyuuga SI tuvo una alianza con los Uchiha, el problema es que al ser masacrados, no pudimos renovarla y quedamos separados de ellos, osea, de Sasuke._

 _\- Renovarla? A que te refieres Neji?_

 _\- A que si hubieran vivido al menos un pequeño año mas, tú estarías comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha y ahora serías su irrefutable esposa._

 _Por primera vez en mi vida, maldije en ocho idiomas a los Hokage, el Consejo e Itachi Uchiha."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Noche cerrada, no vi a Gaara ni Sakura desde la mañana, e Ino tuvo que entrenar con Shikamaru y Chouji antes de que el primero fuera a Yuki.

\- Que día de mierda...

\- Por eso estoy aquí para alegrarlo, Narutin.

\- Eh? Narutin?

Ino, tan bella y perfecta como siempre, reposaba en la barandilla frente a mi puerta.

\- Ino! Te extrañé! Terminaste de entrenar?!

Cuando me alejé un poco de ella así preguntar y ver su rostro, un lindo e intenso color rojo la adornaba. Sonreí.

\- S-si, ya t-terminamos... Naruto...

\- Me gusta que me digas Narutin.

\- Fue un apodo que se me acababa de ocurrir...- amo verla feliz, bah, la amo y punto!

La amo? No es pronto para decir eso? La felicidad que me infunde Ino hace desaparecer el mundo, y me gusta eso. Ni Sakura pudo lograrlo.

El amor de Ino borra la soledad en segundos. No me siento solo.

\- Quieres ir a comer algo, belleza?

\- Eh?! Eh...! S-si! S-si! Es-eso me g-gustaría...

\- Vamos entonces, pero toma.

Puse mi chaqueta negra, aquella que jamás me saco, encima de Ino y sus efímeramente blancos hombros, hermosos y suaves, como ella completa. Quiso ir un par de pasos adelante, el largo cabello rubio, suelto llegando a los tobillos, me hace pensar en ramen, que tan sedoso será?

\- Sabes? El símbolo Uzumaki queda hermoso en tu espalda Ino.

\- Eh?!

Y aproveché para tocar el cabello mas sedoso que alguien puede poseer, huele a vainilla y jazmín.

\- Tu pelo... Ino, huele delicioso.

\- Es sólo shampoo...

\- Y también es suave como nada.

\- Uso acondicionador... nada mas...

\- Pues, te funciona a la perfección, mi pelo es una esponja de alambre.

\- Me gusta como te queda corto.

\- Enserio?! Entonces no lo vuelvo a dejar crecer! Será corto para siempre!

\- Tonto!- la risa de Ino es lo único sonando en las calles vacías rumbo a el Ichiraku, la mas melodiosa y fluida del Universo.

\- Pero tonto te gusto, cierto?

\- Y tú que crees?

Creo que si, y que llegaremos lejos juntos, mi Ino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura! Que te pasa, hija?!

Ella subió siguiéndola, Sakura trataba de ignorar a su madre, padre y Gaara, todos preocupados pero nada la haría sentirse mejor, excepto volver a Suna.

\- Sakura, abre hija, que pasa?

\- Kakashi es un maldito! No me deja ir a Suna!

\- Le dije que será por algo pero está muy mal...

Mebuki bufó, muy típico de Sakura. El amor que le tiene a Gaara es admirable, pero ponerse así? No queda de otra.

\- Sakura, ábreme, quiero contarte algo.

\- Que?!

\- Una historia- su hija hizo caso, abrió la puerta con lentitud antes de secar un par de lágrimas y ver a Mebuki entrando, con paso cuidadoso.

\- Historia de que?

\- De una vieja amiga mía- no reparó en cerrar la puerta, quería que Gaara también oyera.

\- Te escucho...- las historias de su madre siempre fueron buenas.

\- Mira... cuando yo era genin quería participar en los exámenes chunin, mi equipo y yo no temíamos de que viniera, genin de las cinco grandes naciones y sus aldeas, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri y Suna. Todas con aspirantes a chunin muy fuertes y valientes, en especial los de Suna, fueron los primeros exámenes chunin compartidos entre las naciones, luego suspendidos y de vuelta cada aldea haciendo sus exámenes para ellos mismo, osea, Kiri tenía sus exámenes, Iwa lo mismo y jamás volvieron a enfrentar genin de otras aldeas hasta años después, pero esa es otra historia, Sakura.

 _" Mi equipo eran dos varones, mi sensei varón y yo, Mebuki Haruno. Como la mayoría de los Haruno era experta en taijutsu y ninjutsu médico, así que llegué a la segunda etapa con facilidad, allí, mis compañeros perdieron horriblemente, y quedé sola, frente a un genin de Suna._

 _Su nombre era Rasa, hijo del Tercer Kazekage, y su polvo dorado, destrozó a los contrincantes."_

\- RASA?! MI PADRE SEÑORA MEBUKI?!

Gaara, sorprendido como nunca, jamás pensó que su padre conociera a los Haruno.

\- Claro, tu padre y yo fuimos amigos, pero cuando tu abuelo murió, él tuvo que ser Kazekage y el tiempo con amigos se hizo aire, no pudimos volver a vernos.

 _" Rasa casi me derrota, di un par de patadas que lo desequilibraron y su cabeza fue a una roca, donde perdió la consciencia, para cuando la recuperó yo había ganado. Nos tomamos de la mano, felicitando al otro por tal estupendo combate._

 _Detrás de él fueron sus compañeros de equipo, Baki, experto en armas, y Karura, la pequeña y fiera Karura._

 _Karura vio como Rasa y yo sonreímos, enseguida se sintió celosa, a pesar de ser primos se amaban y pensó todo mal._

 _Karura se convirtió en chunin, Baki también, pero Rasa y yo no. Un par de días luego de los exámenes, Rasa y su equipo debía irse, sin embargo antes, Karura había estado intentando que peleemos._

 _\- No voy a pelear contigo niña._

 _\- Temes pelear por que soy chunin y tú genin?!- era guiada por los celos, las lágrimas le escapaban a medida que su frase concluía, si que lo amaba._

 _\- Bien, si eso quieres, luchemos._

 _Me puse a la defensiva y fue relativamente útil, Karura hacia taijutsu igual que yo, nuestros golpes chocaron con potencia bestial._

 _Karura iba tras de mi a punto de arremeter, por suerte sus golpes no eran tan precisos como los mios, de todos modos debía tener cuidado con ella._

 _Al fin me acorraló, poco a poco me crecía la furia por vencerla, y la pena de pelear o hacer dudar el amor de Rasa hacia Karura._

 _Yo estaba enamorada profundamente de otro pelirosado oscuro, el idiota y baboso de Kizashi, amigo de otro idiota baboso, Choza._

 _\- Te voy a matar!_

 _\- No si yo te mato primero!_

 _Perdí completo control de mi mente, nuestros golpes fluían sin cesar ni pensar, ninguna estrategia para parar la lucha o ganar pasó por mi cabeza, todo lo contrario, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas sin orden o lógica alguna, sólo para hacer daño sin reparar en donde terminasen._

 _El sol se escondió dejando al naranja fusionarse con azul marino, pintado de estrellas y los agitados pulmones de dos locas como nosotras._

 _Caímos rendidas, admitiendo que yo no quería a Rasa de tal forma y ella si, así que estrechamos las manos para ser amigas._

 _Cuando el equipo debió irse, Rasa esperaba a Karura que venía conmigo._

 _\- Ah? Ya son amigas al fin?_

 _\- Si, ya somos amigas._

 _\- Karura, antes de que te vayas quiero darte algo._

 _\- Que cosa?_

 _De mi bolsillo saqué dos bolsitas muy pequeñas, una tenía un collar especial para mi, con una flor de cerezo, aquel que es mi árbol favorito, también el de Karura. Otra tenía una semilla de cerezo que Inoichi me dio por pedido._

 _\- Quiero que tengas este collar, así nunca olvides que somos amigas, Karura._

 _\- Para mi? Mebuki!_

 _\- Y esta otra es una semilla de cerezo, plántala en Suna, para ser siempre amigas, el cerezo es tu árbol favorito, no?_

 _\- Si! Si tengo una hija quiero llamarla Sakura!_

 _\- Yo también!_

 _Por muchos años, décadas incluso, fuimos amigas, hasta que Rasa se convirtió en Kazekage y Karura tuvo a Temari, Kankuro y finalmente... Gaara..._

 _No pude verla de nuevo, la extraño mucho, fue mi mejor amiga..."_

\- Que les pasa, llorones?- tanto Sakura como Gaara y Kizashi lloraban emocionados por la historia.

\- No sabía señora, que mi mamá y usted fueron amigas...!

\- Y yo no sabía que eras hijo de Karura, aunque debí suponerlo, eres increíblemente parecido a Rasa.

\- Y como lo supiste, mamá?

\- Pues... Karura no se hizo esperar...

Y la mano de arena detrás de su hijo saludó a Mebuki, la amistad nunca muere, y la arena es eterna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **\- Karura, hermana, por que plantas un cerezo aquí? Acaso no sabes que en el desierto no crece nada? Mebuki te dio hace años esa semilla! Como la mantuviste viva para plantarla?**_

 _ **\- Yashamaru, la planto ahora por que creo con mucha convicción que mi próximo hijo tendrá mucha relación con los cerezos, el resto es secreto.**_

 _ **\- Mucha relación? Como sabes que será niño y no niña?**_

 _ **\- Sólo lo sé, no preguntes mas hermano mio, confía en mi, Gaara tendrá algo muy importante con los cerezos.**_

 _ **\- Que? Se casará con una chica de nombre Sakura acaso?**_

 _ **\- Puede ser...**_

.

.

.

Volví, luego de unas semanas volví para llenarles las venas de dulzura en extremo, un poco de nostalgia y tristeza, también de duda.

Al review de mi querida Val!

Val: muy bien dulzura, y la tuya? Gracias! Jajaja puro GaaSaku para mi Val, aunque claro, aquí también hubo RasaKaru, NaruIno y SasuHina. Oh! Mis bellas parejas! Trataré de que si, de que Hinata sea feliz con Sasuke (sólo Sasuke!) para sieeeeempre. El SaiShizu me puede, le puede a cualquiera! Y planeo otra pareja mas jejeje. Sólo a los Haruno les pasa (o será que Sasuke también luchará con Hiashi?) Uju! MB! Thanks! Awww sólo yo? Me siento privilegiada! Te re conozco :D Tú tampoco olvides que espero con fervor tu review diciendo que te gustó y que no, querida Val. Besos!

También hay besos para ustedes, fantasmitas! Besos!

Los espero en el próximo capítulo de esta arenosa cosilla: _**"Para mi son: Cien Años de Soledad"**_ bye~!


	28. Para mi son: Cien Años de Soledad

Haro! Espero que disfruten este capítulo, besos!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sin ti, que haré sin ti? Estar lejos tuyo es el peor castigo que me pueden imponer, una tortura indiscutible, temible y agonizante, sin ti, no soy nada._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Para mi son: Cien Años de Soledad"**_

 _ **...**_

Nos despedimos con un beso, esos que sólo le das a alguien que ocupa un lugar importante en tu corazón. Gaara.

Sin él apenas tendré fuerzas para levantarme, pero debo, así regresar pronto a Suna, a nuestro hogar.

Quiero imaginar la vida a su lado, algún día espero formar un hogar, juntos.

Gaara.

Tanto mis papás como yo fuimos a la entrada de Konoha para desearle buen viaje, por primera vez viaja sin escoltas, por lo que el cuidado es mayor.

Él no duerme, por suerte, así el viaje se acorta y no hay peligro de que lo embosquen de noche.

De mañana salí antes que el sol para entrar a la reunión de los clanes.

Clanes de Konoha bajo un mismo techo discutiendo el futuro de la aldea: Sarutobi, Senju, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, y varios mas, distinguidos y sus símbolos fácilmente reconocibles.

Tengo un símbolo. Tengo una historia. Tengo una familia y un legado importante, tengo un clan sin embargo nadie lo acepta.

En mismas palabras de Sasuke, los Haruno no son un clan, es una familia, nada mas. Y quiero demostrar lo contrario, hay un legado e historia entre nosotros, los Haruno somos un clan y nuestro símbolo debe trascender.

El que tiene el poder para imponer respeto hacia los Haruno, es Kakashi, el Sexto Hokage.

\- Sakura? Que necesitas?

Sai, en la entrada del salón de reuniones, custodiaba con Lee, un Hyuuga y otro sujeto.

\- Déjame hablar con Kakashi, Sai.

\- Acaba de entrar.

\- Déjame pasar- imponente, no iba a ceder, Sai, en cambio, vaciló un poco antes de asentir.

Kakashi ocupaba una silla de espalda a la puerta, la mesa concéntrica tenía a, en orden: un Sarutobi desconocido para mi, Tsunade, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, dos sujetos mas, Shikamaru, Ino, Choza, Hana, Shino y Kakashi. Todos reunidos, y haría mi lugar ahí.

\- Sakura? Que sucede? Si es sobre tu estancia en la aldea lo discutimos luego, estoy ocupado.

\- Pues haga espacio en la mesa Hokage.

\- Por que?

Me miran expectantes.

\- Habla Sakura.

Esperando a que me equivoque.

\- Me haces perder el tiempo.

Siempre con sus símbolos respetados e historias interesantes, nadie jamás pensó en mi y en como mi pequeño clan trataba de hacerse espacio entre ellos, nunca repararon en nosotros, humillándonos como Sasuke hizo hace tiempo.

Intentan rebajarnos pero, aquí estoy, lista para levantar a los Haruno con orgullo.

Tengo miedo, sin embargo no voy a ceder.

\- Sakura, habla de una vez.

\- Vengo en nombre de los Haruno, somos un clan a pesar de lo que digan y quiero que, usted mismo admita que merecemos estar aquí!

\- Sakura...

\- Pero que estupidez dices, Sakura? Los Haruno no son un clan, ve con tu novio de cuarta a pasear por los jardines y no molestes, aquí estamos tratando temas serios- siempre Sasuke, siempre Sasuke, creyendo que soy inferior a él.

\- Yo me gané mi lugar aquí como heredera de mi clan!

\- Ya te dije que los Haruno no son un clan, molestia.

\- Yo no soy ninguna molestia! Imbécil!

\- Ya no peleen Sasuke, Sakura se ha ganado su lugar, sin ella no hubiéramos vencido a Kaguya, además, tienen un símbolo, son un clan- el confiable Naruto, no merezco su apoyo, de todos modos le agradezco.

\- No es tan fácil Naruto- se supone que debes apoyarme Shikamaru!- Hay requisitos y requisitos para ser considerado un clan, no es sólo venir para que el Hokage lo admita- me mira esperando a que reflexione.

\- Vamos chicos, Sakura es miembro de un clan y ya, también vive en Konoha y por lo tanto merece estar aquí con nosotros- Ino arrolla a Shikamaru con su voz demandante, Choza levantó la mano para hablar.

\- Sabemos muy bien que nuestros clanes llevan siglos en Konoha, los Haruno también, son un clan y todos lo sabemos de antemano, por que negarle la entrada?

\- Es cierto- al lado de Sasuke y enfrente de Choza, Tsunade juntaba sus manos meditando, ella me conoce y conoce mi legado familiar- los Haruno estuvieron estrechamente relacionados con los Senju, son familias que se entrenan mutuamente, sin ellos mi clan no sería nada, negarle la entrada es igual a negármela o a el Primer y Segundo Hokage.

\- Lord Hokage, es su decisión- sé de antemano que Sasuke está decepcionado por tener a Neji al lado y no a la legítima heredera Hyuuga, Hinata, su único amor. Maldito estúpido- sé que opinaría Lord Hiashi.

\- Ah si, Neji? Y dime, que opinaría Hiashi?

\- No seas irreverente Uchiha, es Lord Hyuuga- por que pelean si seguro son cuñados en un futuro?- Respétalo.

\- Yo lo respeto, a ti no te respeto.

\- Basta Sasuke, Neji, no peleen, esta es una mesa de debate no de insultos, ubíquense- dijo Shino inmutable.

\- Lord Hokage!

\- KAKASHI SENSEI!

\- LORD HOKAGE!

\- LORD KAKASHI!

\- HOKAGE!

\- SENSEI!

\- KAKASHI!

\- YA! BASTA! DEJEN DE GRITARME!

Hicimos caso inmediato, un silencio perturbador apareció cortado sólo por la respiración estresada de Kakashi. Creo que Sai lo oyó.

\- Ya tomé mi decisión, estas cosas se deben discutir entre Sakura y yo, por eso lo dejamos para mañana, por ahora, sigamos con la reunión y Sakura, vete por favor.

Bufé.

Confiar en Kakashi no es opción desde que me mandó a Suna.

Salí del salón con paso cansino, ver a Gaara me levantaría el ánimo, pero no, está de vuelta en su aldea, a tres días lejos mío.

Lo extraño mucho! Trato de tragar mis lágrimas hasta llegar a casa, no quiero que me vean llorar en plena calle, sin embargo es complicado, cuando me pesa tanto el corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estar solo se me hizo una costumbre casi agradable desde los cinco años. Abandoné cualquier esperanza de un amigo cuando Yashamaru murió, y pensar que en Konoha encontraría al amor de mi vida.

Por poco sentí las flechas de cupido atravesarme, sus hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello mas perfumado y sedoso que pude percibir. Sakura es perfecta a mi parecer, no la merezco en absoluto.

Un niño tonto, cegado de odio y venganza, no mejor que Sasuke, y de todos modos él tenía el amor de Sakura, no yo. Ese fue mi pie para decir: seré mejor que Sasuke Uchiha en todo sentido! Demostrarles que mantengo amor y bondad en mi corazón.

Naruto es un ejemplo poco claro, nos parecemos mucho y nada a la vez, comprende que no tuve un amigo, sin embargo, no comprende el hecho de haber tenido una familia y que me deje a la intemperie sin razón alguna.

Nunca tuvo una familia, yo si.

Mientras el consejo re programa mi cita con Hakuto, pienso que si me caso con tal desconocida, estaré obligado a tener hijos, y yo no quiero hijos con ella! Quiero hijos con Sakura, lindos niños fusión de ella conmigo.

\- Sería el Cielo...

\- Disculpe Lord Kazekage? Que sería el Cielo para usted?

Demonios!

\- Emmm, no, nada, que... eh... nada, prosigan.

Sakura, ella es mi cielo.

\- Bien, mañana a la noche su cita con Hoki Hakuto será perfecta, no es así Lord Kazekage?

\- Si- dije poco convencido. Mi idea de una cita perfecta es con Sakura A SOLAS, sin Temari, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Kankuro, Amagi, Baki, Ino o Naruto.

Parece que no se dará pronto. Si sobrevivo a esto y salgo sin una esposa no deseada, no tardaré en pedirle a Sakura que nos casemos. Es promesa... a mi mismo.

-0-0-

\- Y? Como te fue hermanito?

\- Mal! Muy mal! Mañana tengo una cita con Hoki y sabes muy bien que yo amo a Sakura! Esto es un desastre, Kankuro!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero-.

\- Pero nada! Tú me metiste en esto, sabías muy bien que amo a Sakura y cuando ella me corresponde tengo que casarme con otra!

\- Oye, cada quien vela por sus intereses.

\- Intereses?

Mi oficina era un griterío con sólo Kankuro y yo, él habla de intereses, sin embargo no sé que intereses tiene él, acaso dice que está enamorado?

\- A ti... te gusta alguien...?

Silencio. El silencio otorga.

\- Te gusta alguien! Mi hermano al fin cedió al amor!

Por mucho tiempo esperé que el frívolo Kankuro sintiera amor, que quisiera a alguien mas que a él mismo. Fue difícil pero una persona pudo.

\- Y quien es?

\- No sé de que me hablas- si yo fuera algo mas astuto seguro lo sabría, lastimosamente, mi cerebro no es el mejor.

\- Como sea, seguro te apareces con esa persona pronto.

Salió rezongando, el amor es complicado en todo sentido y mas conmigo. Ahora que hago? Si Sakura se entera de la situación matará a todo el mundo.

Empezando por mi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de que por alguna razón Gaara adivinara que tengo el corazón ocupado, encontré a Amagi y Matsuri peleando, otra vez.

\- Que Sakura no esté aquí no te da derecho a perseguir al Kazekage!

\- Y que?! Ella lo dejó!

\- No lo dejó, la obligaron a quedarse en Konoha- entré dispuesto a acabar una conversación estúpida, esos dos viven peleando por Gaara y Sakura, en que los modifica? Matsuri sabe de sobra que Gaara jamás le prestará atención igual que a Sakura, y Amagi es el defensor de los pobres y desprotegidos.

\- Te lo dije! Eh? Kankuro, a donde vas?

\- A caminar.

Quise pensar un poco de si soy obvio con mis emociones, Gaara es muy despistado y si él lo sabe, quizás Amagi también.

Lo amo, claro que si, tal vez es tiempo de confesarlo.

\- Te acompaño!

Gracias mi amor.

\- Pasa algo malo? Te ves decaído...- él está siempre al pendiente de mi, con su voz suave y cariño delicado. Es enternecedor.

\- No, sólo reflexiono sobre mi y...- vamos Kankuro, tú puede imbécil- y tú...

\- Yo?

No te acobardes ahora! Amagi merece igual que tú enterarse. El amor es bello, no hay nada que temer, y si te rechaza, mejora para gustarle algún día!

\- S-si... tú... ya sabes... tú me, emmm, tú me... ah, emmm, tú me...

Soy un gallina! Espera paciente mi respuesta, sus ojos azules son tan expresivos... y hermosos. Estoy temblando?!

\- Yo te...?

\- Tú me...

Gustas, no es obvio? Jamás dejo de verte, velo por ti mas que por cualquier ser en este planeta, incluyéndome. Te amo en realidad, amo tus gestos, tu carita de ángel, tu alma caritativa, esas manos de porcelana que curan todo, incluso mi corazón. Te he amado desde que nos conocimos, y sin ti desaparezco.

Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Y si no estás a mi lado, el mundo se desmorona. Amagi.

\- Kankuro...

\- Si no sientes lo mismo está bien! Podemos ser amigos! Pero no te alejes de mi... por favor...

\- Kankuro.

\- No sé que haría si te vas, Amagi! No puedo vivir sin ti!

\- Kankuro!

\- Que?

No soy capaz de imaginar su rechazo cuando me sonríe así.

\- Yo también te amo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji entró mascullando, y sólo una persona sobre este planeta logra que el impecable Neji masculle furioso: Sasuke.

\- Hermano mio, sucedió algo en la reunión?

\- Si, Sakura entró exigiéndole al Hokage que su clan sea reconocido dentro de Konoha y forme parte de la reunión, pero tu novio es un...! Tú sabes que, y no quiso saber nada con que los Haruno estén ahí.

\- Sasuke... él, él no haría eso, estima mucho a Sakura y él no-.

\- Sasuke subestima a Sakura, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Naruto lo sabe, él no puede concebir que una chica que no seas tú sea mas fuerte que él, y es de sobra que Sakura tiene un control de chakra inmaculado y la fuerza de un ejército.

\- Si...

Claro que la subestima, el ataque a Suna era por que según Sasuke, Sakura es incapaz de defenderse de Gaara. La sigue viendo como una niña débil, igual que en la Academia.

Pobre Sasuke, ella cambió mucho, es una shinobi admirable y para el pesar de todos, Sasuke no puede verlo.

Hay cosas que Naruto no cambiará jamás.

\- Hinata, Lord Hiashi quiere hablar contigo- Neji salió de un cuarto junto con Hanabi. Temo que me diga padre. Seguro es sobre Sasuke.

\- Hinata, Neji me dijo que Sasuke fue a la reunión, no es así?

\- Si padre.

\- Y estalló contra su antigua compañera, es cierto?

\- Si padre.

\- Tienes algo para decir a su favor?

\- No es sencillo para Sasuke admitir que alguien es mejor que él, y Sakura es mejor que él, mucho. Tardó años con Naruto.

\- Podrías ayudarle.

\- Ayudarle...?

Estaría bien, ayudar a Sasuke para mejorar como persona, crecer y por fin admitir que sus antiguos compañeros valen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mi cuerpo y mente saben que no está en Suna, cuando duerme en la habitación contigua me relajo al punto de dormir como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

Aleja las pesadillas, no recuerdo nada malo si Sakura descansa al lado. Mi Sakura. Me querrás matar al volver.

No tiene idea de que si la cita sale bien mañana, seré Gaara Hoki, y me niego!

Apenas conocerla quise ser Gaara Haruno, esposo de Sakura Haruno y padre de cuantos niños nazcan fruto de nuestro amor.

Por que me hacen esto? Es inhumano. Los matrimonios arreglados, lamentablemente, son la base de los clanes y su supervivencia. Lamentablemente.

Anhelo con todas mis fuerzas convertirme en un digno sucesor del Clan Haruno, y crear dignos sucesores también.

Sakura, la chica que sueño de noche.

Por que me hundo si no estás a mi lado? El cuerpo me pesa demasiado esperando a que regreses a mi.

Mis brazos aguardan tranquilos tu calor, así abrazarte hasta el cansancio.

Sakura, la chica que robó mi corazón de inmediato.

Tu cariño es la mejor medicina que pude hallar, disipas el dolor y la soledad con dos besos. Uno para cada uno.

Y si jamás vuelves seguiré esperando, por que mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá.

Sakura.

.

.

.

Santa madre, Sakura y Gaara son como Romeo y Julieta. Aquí expreso mi disconformidad con que Sakura se casara con Sasuke y fuera Sakura Uchiha, digo, ella era una mas que digna sucesora para los Haruno y convertirlos en un clan reconocido de Konoha, pero no! La casaron con el estúpido de Sasuke que le importa un comino Sakura y ahora su clan desapareció, para siempre. Sarada no importa, esa pendeja es patética.

A el review!

Val: sé que se vio apurado, lo sé, también tuve esa impresión. La magia de los sentidos! Jajaja! Para la próxima que haga sobre Karura, Mebuki, Rasa, Kizashi y Yashamaru, escribiré sin apuro, es promesa mi cielo. Avísame si ves otra cosa por el estilo! El GaaSaku es droga pura para ti. Nunca abandono mis fics, pero si tardo en plasmar una idea concreta. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, corazón! Besos!

Besos para los que dan fav y follow también!

Y les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"Besos Atemporales"**_ ~bye!


	29. Besos Atemporales

Haro mis amores! Quiero aclarar que el título no tiene mucho que ver por que... emmm, YOLO, y sólo es mencionado por Gaara al principio, con eso dicho, gócen el capítulo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

...

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un beso. Puede ser el mayor gesto de amor, o tan vacío como la caída de un vaso._

 _Lastimosamente, hay quienes no distinguen, hay quienes que caen, o que le dan un sentimiento que jamás tendrá._

 _Lastimosamente._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Besos Atemporales"_**

 ** _..._**

Mi primero beso fue imprevisto.

Apareció de la nada con una excusa barata para poder chocar, y no soy capaz de negar que casi floté de la alegría.

Y me pregunto, hubiera sido capaz de darle yo el beso? Conociéndome, no.

Soy terriblemente tímido. Sakura me lo echó en cara un millón de veces, Temari igual, todos mis conocidos unidos por el mismo tema.

Debo arreglar lo de mi timidez, es cierto.

\- Gaara?

Rompiendo mis cavilaciones, Amagi entró en la oficina. Ese muchacho no dispuso de mucho tiempo para acompasase a la vida de jounin y menos de esta ajetreada familia. En cambio, su amor por Kankuro lo impulsa a aguantar, todo.

Todo. Este desastre de traiciones, sentimientos confusos y muertes a la orden del día.

\- Si? Pasa Amagi, y Kankuro?

\- Fue con Matsuri por unas cosas importantes, pero me llegó una carta.

\- Hm.

Una carta es poco relevante en tales momentos, recibo cientos de cartas, algunas mas cordiales que otras, y ni hablar de que llegué días atrás.

\- De Sakura.

El mundo perdió importancia enseguida con el nombre de mi amada de por medio. Hice espacio para leerla con sorna, Amagi en frente esperando paciente a que acabara, y suspiré por lo tenso de la caligrafía.

Años aprendiendo de ella para saber con algo tan simple como la letra que no anda tan bien cual insiste en describir en la carta. No quiere preocuparme, ya, sin embargo vivo preocupado por ella si no la tengo para vigilar enfrente.

\- Gaara? Está todo bien? Sucedió algo malo?

Si Sakura no me explica soy incapaz de responder con certeza.

\- Si...- es lo máximo que puedo decir. Al menos, Sakura se esmeró en ocultar sus preocupaciones, pero es mi trabajo resquebrajar las defensas de la gente para mi beneficio, lastimosamente.

\- Busco para que... relaten respuesta...?- parece tan desconcertado como yo- Gaara?

\- No, no, deja, lo hago yo, gracias Amagi.

\- Un gusto, Lord Kazekage- lo dijo justo para la entrada de un escuadrón shinobi, mas relajado y bochornoso de lo usual.

\- Si?

\- Lord Kazekage!- la señal perfecta que Amagi acató yéndose y cerrando la puerta detrás de si- Tenemos un mensaje de Lady Hoki.

\- Los oigo.

\- Lady Hoki anuncia que la cita esta noche será concertada en la Mansión, con shinobi del clan listos para vigilar, Lord Kankuro también contribuirá con su escuadrón y lo espera a las nueve en punto!

La voz estruendosa del shinobi designado para esa clase de mensajes, me recordó en parte a un Akimichi y Rock Lee fusionados. De contextura robusta, alegre e imponente. Seguro que lo oyeron hasta el piso de abajo.

\- Gracias por el comunicado.

Es lo máximo de cortés que quiero ser.

Apenas irse, sobé mis sienes en busca de una respuesta milagrosa, cabe aclarar que no llegó. Resolver estos temas sin una pelea o los puños de Sakura contra Lady Hoki, es mas complicado que la mismísima Cuarta Guerra.

En cuestión de horas varios sujetos designados para ayudarme con vestimenta y modales de mesa aparecieron con Kankuro detrás, y su mirada de "Lo siento hermanito, eras tú o yo". Traidor.

Un traje horrendo, demasiado formal y ajustado incluso para mi flacucho cuerpo, negro al mas puro estilo cortejo fúnebre y trataron, en vano, de peinarme el cabello.

Mi camino se basó en pensar en Sakura, su cara de ira transparente al saber que me casan con otra y que lindo sería verla romper todo, agarrarme y lejos, muy lejos, amarnos sin un Consejo de viejos seniles diciendo que debo o no hacer.

Bufé.

Son fantasías que antes no me hubiera permitido ni soñando, últimamente estoy mas risueño y benevolente que de costumbre, todos lo notaron. Suelo agarrar a la realidad como un salvavidas capaz de rescatarme de la cruel vida de Kazekage, cuando de la nada aparece Sakura transformando todo en nubes y rosas.

Sin dudas es una droga creada por el mismísimo Diablo para mi perdición, soy un estúpido al aceptarla con creces, y sin embargo no puedo negarme a la felicidad idónea que Sakura me trae. El mundo es perfecto a su lado, sin Sasuke, Naruto, Consejo, Matsuri, Hakuto Hoki o cualquier imbécil. Nadie. Sólo ella y yo.

Por desgracia, entro en la sala con una mesa única en el centro dispuesta a dar cena y un centenar de shinobi parados al rededor, con espalda contra la pared, vigilando. Es la realidad, dando otro golpe bajo.

Pongo mi mejor sonrisa falsa y me siento.

\- Gaara! Pss!- a unos metros, Kankuro enfundado en su chaleco táctico, es reprendido por Amagi- Como sea! Oye! Temari te mandó un telegrama, lo leíste?!- todo en voz baja.

Que si lo leí? Como no hacerlo. Temari es tan contundente y atrevida con sus ideas como la peor de las fracturas, dispuesta a cachetearte si eso ayuda mínimamente.

Un telegrama corto y crudo, muy Temari.

 **" Hermanito, recuerda todas mis lecciones, y sobre todo se educado, no demasiado como siempre eres o la espantarás, y no creas que no sé que planeas, pequeño imbécil, te quieres deshacer de ella con todas esas cosas tuyas que espantan a las chicas generalmente, pero te lo diré sólo una vez, pequeño chiflado, si la espantas, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a caminar, y no habrá Sakura que te cure, entendiste?! Besos, Temari"**

Me leyó como un libro abierto, sin dudas. No esperaba menos de mi hermana mayor.

Y bufo por que falta un minuto para el encuentro y no tengo idea de que hacer sin desobedecer a Temari. Podría desobedecerla y ya, al fin y al cabo no se enteraría de que hizo a Hoki huir despavorida.

Por primera vez en mi condenada vida, quise que Shukaku estuviera para descontrolarme y Hoki huyera gritando _"Es un monstruo! Un monstruo!"_ y fin de la historia, de todos modos Sakura me quiere con o sin Shukaku.

Ahora que lo pienso con cuidado, mi relación con Sakura no estaría donde está si Shukaku siguiera aquí, conociendo a ese psicópata, diría comentarios muy subidos de tono, poniendo a Sakura roja o encajándome un cachetazo por depravado. No, mejor él allá en el desierto y yo sufriendo por este lado. Si.

\- Gaara del Desierto?- ojalá Haruno- Un placer conocerlo, Hoki Hakuto.

Una dama regia, educada, joven como yo o quizás un poco mas, con cabello rubio al estilo Temari y largo en trenzas, bonita, muy bonita, sin embargo, desearía que sus facciones se asimilaran al menos un poco a Sakura.

Es todo lo contrario, incluso el timbre de voz no es tan demandante o estrafalario como Sakura.

Sakura.

Por que no eres tú? Una cita con helado o caminar por los jardines es un millón de veces mejor que esta parafernalia.

\- Gaara del Desierto?

\- Sólo Gaara por favor, un gusto igualmente.

Nos tomamos la mano sin un significado preciso que seguro jamás hallaré. Ella sonreía ampliamente, como dama del clan Hoki debe de hacerlo, pero no me gusta que sonrían así por que así, se lo dije a Sai cientos de veces.

\- Creí que preferiría "Lord Kazekage" para nuestro trato- no estoy taaan orgulloso de mi título y rogar que me traten así, es cualidad de daimyo querer ostentar la nada.

\- No, mejor Gaara, Lady Hoki.

\- Como prefiera.

Contraria a mis ideas, Hakuto no quiso que le dijera por su nombre de pila, orgullosa de ser una Hoki, supongo.

-0-0-

La cena transcurrió en silencio sepulcral, ella aún sonreía satisfecha, y yo, bueno, miraba de mi plato a Kankuro y viceversa.

"Habla", el movimiento de labios de mi hermano delataba su consejo, hablar.

Hablar de que? De que fui un monstruo sediento de sangre? De que odio las chicas superficiales? De que la incomodidad es tanta que puedo desnudarme y no haría esto peor? De que amo a otra chica completamente opuesta y si esta cita fuera con Sakura de seguro estaríamos besándonos en el suelo a toda pasión o ella riéndose a carcajadas y yo secundándola?

No creo que sea apropiado.

Kankuro leyó mis dudas y carraspeó, llamando la atención de Hakuto, hasta entonces concentrada en desmenuzar la carne.

\- Gaara, que pasatiempos tiene?- acosar a Sakura cuenta como pasatiempo? Demonios, cuando fue la última vez que pasé mas de quince minutos sin pensar en Sakura?

\- Leer, pero mi trabajo no me deja hacerlo mucho. Y la botánica.

\- Ah, lee, es erudito?- y eso que tiene que ver?

\- No lo sé, podría...

\- Um, bueno, leer no está entre mis pasatiempos pero debo hacerlo, y en realidad me gusta mas el baile y tomar té que un libro- dije botánica también por si me oíste, niña.

Bufé casi invisible, esta chica es mas hueca de lo que pensé en un principio.

Y para colmo, la cena es interminable. Apenas pasó media hora! Nuestros platos vacíos por falta de conversación, y los shinobi se duermen al vernos parlotear pobremente.

Algo que despierte y acabe la cena, por favor! Lo que sea!

\- GAARA!- quizás es mi culpa por pedir LO QUE SEA- Amagi! Barrera!

De forma algo exagerada, la cena acabó.

Y por suerte, ya que parecía no terminar jamás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Boquee ante lo que era supuestamente nuestra reunión. Varios representantes de los mayores clanes me veían de formas demasiado distintas.

Alegría, compasión, enojo y confusión.

Sasuke y Naruto se posicionaron cada uno a los costados de Kakashi en su escritorio. Ino y Choza a mi izquierda, Temari y Tsunade a mi derecha, todos atentos, a la futura decisión del Hokage.

El pulso me latía descontrolado, inusual, como presagiando una negativa. Y mentiría si negara que le temo a la negativa.

Gente como Sai y Shizune, Iruka y Guy, no tienen cabida ni decisión en la reunión, hasta hace poco y quizás para siempre, yo tampoco.

Aunque la mayoría de los presentes quieren que yo forme parte de la comitiva, una persona, lamentablemente muy influyente, no da el brazo a torcer.

Y cada día es mas cercano a otro clan poderoso, capaz de hundirme y exiliarme si así lo desea.

\- Sakura, llegamos a este punto en el que no tengo mas pruebas a tu favor.

Lo sé, Sasuke se encargó de ello. Por que diablos no quiere que sea su igual? Es un obstinado, sobre todo mediocre.

\- Que procede, Kakashi sensei?- Naruto, igual de frustrado y consternado que yo, pasa sus manos sudorosas por el pantalón, mirando de Sasuke a Kakashi.

\- Ya está decidido Kakashi, no hay nada mas que ayude a Sakura, no cree que debemos acabar con esto?

\- Tú cierra la boca Sasuke! Eres un cretino miserable, no entiendo cual es tu problema pero de seguro que ni Hinata te arregla, ella estaría mas que avergonzada de tu comportamiento!

\- Ino- Choza la calló con sólo su nombre, le debe el mismo respeto a ese hombre que a su mismísimo señor padre Inoichi.

\- Lo sé...

Naruto la veía sorprendido, pensaban lo mismo. Todos lo hacemos.

\- Kakashi, no extienda mas esta reunión. Lo sabe igual que yo- cierra el pico Sasuke!

No puedo creer que en algún momento quise huir con ese asco de niñato.

\- Hokage, medítelo con cuidado, se lo ruego, piense con cuidado todo lo dicho- los ojos ámbar de Tsunade chocaron con los oscuros de Sasuke y Kakashi, ambos concentrados en sus propias cavilaciones.

Sin embargo el Hokage no emitía palabra alguna a todas las voces allí conjuntas.

Y no paré un segundo de taladrarlo con mi mirada hasta que diga lo que quiero oír.

\- Lord Hokage, enserio tarda tanto en pensarlo?! Es su alumna, usted mejor que nadie sabe si merece ser reconocida!

\- Ino tiene razón Lord Hokage, tiene las cualidades precisas para decidirlo sin mucha tardanza...

\- Kakashi, sabe que las pruebas van en contra de Sakura mas que a favor, es cuestión de sumar uno mas uno.

\- Kakashi sensei! Es Sakura, por amor a Rikudo! La conoce! Va a dejar que el inepto de Sasuke gane?!

\- A callar Naruto! Deja pensar al Hokage!

\- Y tú que haces aquí rubia? Acaso huyes del loco de tu hermano? Como Shikamaru pudo dejarte a cargo del clan...

\- Cállate Uchiha! Que me debes la vida!

Aún recuerdo mi pelea con Temari, los golpes cercanos no eran muy útiles con una peleadora a larga distancia, y al fin y al cabo ella se dignó a salvarle la vida a Sasuke. Es un desagradecido.

\- Kakashi! Decida de una vez!

Luego de media hora callada frente al escándalo bilateral de la sala, grité tomando por sorpresa a cada presente, incluso Kakashi, sentado tenso en su escritorio.

Se movió en cámara lenta, sus movimientos captados sin dejar detalle de lado, nosotros centrados en Kakashi haciéndose del rogar.

\- Ya es muy tarde, por favor, los convocaré en otro momento, por ahora gracias y buenas noches.

Impasible, salió por la puerta sin prestarme atención, mi cara debía ser un poema. La mía y la de todos, en especial Sasuke, que poco a poco perdía la confianza en ganarme.

Una tímida esperanza hizo fogata en mi corazón, creyendo que si Kakashi apelaba a sus sentimientos por el equipo 7 luego de tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos sin Sasuke y con Sai y Yamato, mi clan volvería a nacer.

Llegué a casa feliz sin una razón concreta, mi carta a Gaara trataba de simular que nada pasó, sin embargo, seguro que él tardó muy poco en descubrir que bien era lo último de la lista.

Ahora que me siento mas tranquila, quizás otra carta un toque mas sincera no haría mal al consternado Gaara. Mi Gaara.

El ánimo de que mi clan sea reconocido se fundió con esperanzas y sueños de todo tipo, desde que Sasuke llore de vergüenza a que me case con Gaara, el tome el apellido Haruno y creemos una familia muy feliz con muchos niños fusión él conmigo.

Que lindo dormir pensando en eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Varias personas presentes en la reunión, como Ino y Naruto, aparecieron diciendo que corrija a Sasuke.

Por que me piden aquello? No tengo ninguna clase de vínculo con él como para ir a retarle. Es libre de opinar y actuar aunque yo fuese su madre.

Me pesa saberlo. Me pesa demasiado, en poco tiempo Sasuke hizo mella en mi, abriendo el hueco que antes ocupaba Naruto.

Ahora veo al rubio sin pesar o vergüenza, no interesa si se casa con cualquiera, Naruto y yo es un futuro que ya no deseo.

Ojalá supiera en que momento llegué a tal extremo en el que rehúso cariño de Uzumaki. En cambio, un calor intenso me abraza con Sasuke cerca.

Aquel chico frío, distante. A veces mi byakugan lo captaba observándome sin timidez y poco a poco pude entender que guardaba por mi un sentimiento mayor que el mío hacia Naruto.

\- Hinata, estás muy distraída, sucede algo?

Horas atrás Neji vino a tomar el té, entre charla carente de objetivo preciso y charla carente de objetivo preciso, él notó que mi mente volaba por otros fiordos.

\- No hermano mío, sólo pienso en Sasuke- para que mentirle? De una u otra forma él sabría que pensaba en Sasuke.

\- Lo supuse, él... emmm, te gusta mucho... cierto?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, en parte creí que tardaría algo mas en expresar su duda, yendo al contrario, Neji dijo con poca gracia lo que medito hace mucho.

Me gusta? Digo, que es gustar de alguien? Que la pasas bien a su lado? Entonces, si esa es la respuesta, me gusta todo mundo. Y no es así.

Sentir este calor en el pecho, pobre de sentido y aún así me quema con cada presencia de Sasuke, es agradable e intenso a la vez, viene con Sasuke y se va con él. Ni siquiera Naruto pudo igualarle.

\- Y que es gustar de alguien... hermano mío...?

\- Pues...- rascó su nuca con incomodidad- no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta, creo que el amor es de las pocas cosas que no tienen respuesta precisa, lo siento Hinata...

\- No lo sientas, no debes saber todo hermano mío, pero admiro tu tenacidad por aprender cada día mas.

\- Lady Hinata, tiene visita- en la puerta del cuarto, cerca nuestro y lejos por ponernos afuera frente al jardín, estaba una criada, algo nerviosa. Incluso dijo en voz baja su anuncio.

\- Claro, ahora voy.

\- Yo me retiro- no pude detener a Neji, acaso es que vino...?

Mis dudas quejándome a cada paso hasta llegar al recibidor, donde una capa impecablemente negra, de facciones duras y pálidas, aguardaba mi llegada. Una sombra de sonrisa apareció al verme, eso quiero creer luego de que los inmutables rasgos característicos de Sasuke sufrieran ligerísimos cambios, casi imperceptibles, si no fuera que mi ojo es experto.

\- Hinata.

\- Buenas tardes Sasuke, pasa por favor.

La habitación contigua a la que ocupé con Neji para la hora del té. Sasuke tardó mas de lo que pensé en aparecer por aquí, quizás tenía cosas que hacer.

Los rayos del sol se mezclaban perdiendo su luminosidad en la pintoresca y profunda noche, bordada de estrellas. Poco a poco, oscurecía dejando paso a la Luna y los ojos de Sasuke no dejaban de clavarse en mi sin miedo.

Tiene mirada intensa, capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera, y no soy la excepción.

\- Pasa algo Sasuke?

\- No, nada... bueno, quizás tú... emmm- tragó grueso con el puño sobre sus labios- escuchaste el resultado de la reunión?

Aunque si, considero la actitud de Sasuke ante el tema un poco hipócrita y estúpida, no soy quien para corregirle. Mucho menos dar consejo.

\- Si, oí un poco.

\- Que opinas?

Su pregunta seca es mas que suficiente, requiere de mi opinión como todo últimamente. Como si Sasuke por primera vez se sintiera libre de incluírme en su vida.

\- Que tu... que tu actitud con Sakura es algo boba y... un poco desagradable, ella es la mejor kunoichi que conozco y no has estado para comprobarlo, quedaste con la imagen de una Sakura llorona y por lástima, eso te pasa factura ahora... Sasuke...

Espero no haber sido demasiado dura con él, no quiero que me odie.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, tampoco cambiar el pasado, de todos modos no me arrepiento de no haber estado con ella, es casi insignificante.

\- Es tu compañera...

\- ERA mi compañera.

Es cierto, mas que verídico, Sakura no es casi nada de Sasuke mas que compañera de equipo, ellos jamás hicieron ahinco en profundizar la relación, no del lado de Sasuke, que su amor y atención siempre estuvo conmigo, y un poco con Naruto e Itachi.

Itachi. Del genio Uchiha sólo oí historias por parte de Kurenai sensei y Shino. El hermano mayor de Sasuke y primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto, por que huyó? Por que toda esa línea de odio y venganza con Sasuke?

Quiero saber y es demasiado personal para Sasuke decirlo sin mas, eso creo yo.

Hay cosas que no se van diciendo por ahí como si nada, Neji es prueba de ello.

\- Hina? Estás bien?

\- Si, por que?- admito que a veces quedo tildada mirando a la nada, en este caso a Sasuke.

\- En que pensabas?

\- Pues...- será propio expresar mis dudas desvergonzadas?- en tu hermano...

La cara de Sasuke era un poema.

\- En... Itachi...? Tú... lo conoces...?

\- No, no personalmente, sólo me contaron cosas de él y yo no cr-.

\- Que cosas?- inmediatamente se puso serio con mi frase. No fue mi intención alertarlo.

\- Nada malo, sólo lo típico, que mató a tu clan y luego lo buscaste, nada mas... Sasuke...

En su silencio caí en la cuenta que me llamó Hina otra vez, y sonreí como tonta cuando él estaba tremendamente serio.

\- Él tuvo sus razones... Hina...

\- Lo sé, esas cosas no se hacen por que una mañana te levantaste diciendo "Mataré a todo mundo", lo entiendo... Es comprensible, y quiero que sepas que yo no... que y-yo... no los juzgo... Sasuke...

\- Lo sé.

La conversación terminó ahí sin mas rumbo, jamás creí conversar de esto y que un silencio me asfixie al acabar.

\- Te veo mañana, Hina- Sasuke hizo camino a la salida, vi la noche cerrada y enseguida me pregunté donde dormirá, si con Naruto, Kakashi o en el bosque.

\- Sasuke, tú- mirándome con esos ojos oscuros- t-tú donde duermes...?

\- El mismo lugar que ocupé cuando niño durante nuestra etapa genin, claro, vigilado por ANBU de todo tipo.

\- Y te agrada?

\- Es como volver al pasado...

\- Eso es un si?- una parte muy pequeña de mi deseaba que responda **"Quiero dormir aquí Hina, contigo"** no ese contigo, pero conmigo, en mi misma casa, cerca de mi y luego desayunar juntos, conversar hasta que la incomodidad sea un vago recuerdo.

Es soñar demasiado?

\- Algo así, buenas noches Hina.

\- Buenas noches Sasuke.

Y puse mi débil sonrisa, sintiéndome tonta por esperar que él mismo me pida dormir aquí.

\- Hina.

\- Hmn?- di la vuelta para encontrarlo de espaldas a la casa antes de salir de mi campo de visión, la noche es tan silenciosa que oigo hasta su respiración.

\- Puede que para la próxima quiera que me ofrezcas una habitación en esta casona tuya.

Siempre lo supo?! Supo que me moría de vergüenza por oírlo pedir aquello?! Es tan embarazoso!

\- E-está b-bien... Sasuke...

Y de nuevo vi esa sombra de sonrisa, la que advierte que él quiere sonreír, sin embargo es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Mi mano iba del pasto a las delicadas flores mientras unos pasos hacían eco cerca mio. Tan decaído que apenas podía prestar atención a medida que tomaban fuerza._

 _\- Naruto._

 _Y su voz hizo de mi un resorte, yendo enseguida de salto preciso al tronco que nos separaba._

 _No sólo un tronco. Tantas cosas me separan de ella. Tantas que ignorarlas como suelo hacer con otras cosas es casi imposible._

 _\- Hola Ino._

 _La voz no salía ni parecida a lo que realmente quería trasmitir, una impresionante alegría de verla._

 _Casi nadie llega aquí, me siguió? No creo, no soy tan importante para Ino._

 _\- Que haces?_

 _Se sentó a una distancia prudencial, tomando aire de antemano._

 _\- Nada, descanso, el entrenamiento con Sakura y Kakashi sensei terminó antes de lo previsto y no sé... quise descansar lejos de todo._

 _\- De todo?_

 _Enseguida caí en la cuenta de que significaba mi frase._

 _\- No! No, no, no! No de todo, no, digo, del bullicio si, pero no de todo, digo, no de... ti._

 _Su sonrisa débil es mal augurio, Ino jamás sonríe así mas que para cuestiones... tristes. Pasó algo malo?_

 _\- Sabes, no entiendo por que alguien como tú quiere descansar lejos de todo con lo que eso conlleva, suena muy... Sasuke._

 _\- Alguien como yo...?- dije un poco para mi mismo._

 _La mención de Sasuke es difícil para Ino, casi como que Sakura lo diga. Casi, pues la relación es distinta. Sakura aún lo busca estúpidamente, e Ino lo trae en conversaciones casuales muy a menudo, por que? Acaso todavía piensa en él?_

 _Una punzada en mi pecho indica que no soportaría ver a Ino tras Sasuke, no de nuevo._

 _\- Bueno, no te molesto mas._

 _\- Eh? Que?- ella se levantó sin aviso volviendo por donde vino. No, no te vayas tan pronto._

 _\- Descansa, ya... ya no te molesto- basta Ino, sé que ocultas bajo esa sonrisa, lo haz hecho ciento de veces, puede que los demás lo crean, pero yo sé lo que es estar triste y sonreír como si nada pasara en realidad. Aún lo hago._

 _\- No te...- se aleja- Ino no te...!- me agito por la precipitada corrida- NO TE VAYAS!_

 _\- Eh?_

 _\- No... no te vayas... por favor..._

 _Sueno desesperado, casi infantil. Lo sé. Ino provoca sensaciones poderosas en mi y trato mil y una veces de ignorarlas._

 _\- Ino, no me dejes solo._

 _Pero no puedo._

 _\- No lo haré._

 _Espero que sea una promesa de por vida."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- NEJI!- corearon ambos al distinguir la silueta inconfundible del genio Hyuuga.

\- Hola, como han estado? Perdón por... desaparecer... chicos.

Una mezcla de desazón y decepción apareció en la boca de Neji cuando dijo eso.

Últimamente, esa sensación iba acompañada de la presencia de Ten Ten.

\- No pasa nada, en realidad, por lástima tengo que irme, pero los veo mañana, Ten Ten, Neji!

Apenas irse Lee por la calle a su derecha, ambos se miraron confundidos.

No saben, no saben nada, todavía miran al otro con profunda incomodidad.

\- Y... pasaron la tarde juntos...?- sólo por sacar un tema de conversación.

\- Si- respondió animosa- fuimos al bazar, al mercado, compré la cena y luego a una tienda de ropa, Lee se probó mucha alegando que necesita nuevo repertorio o algo así, y dio su opinión sobre algunos conjuntos para mi, incluso los probé, fue divertido!- no sabía que ella disfrutara de cosas medianamente femeninas- dijo que me veía demasiado linda.

Clavó sus transparentes ojos en la dirección que tomó Lee, por puro instinto junto a unas ganas de verlo de nuevo en el hospital.

Por que? Yo no quiero herir a Lee en lo mas mínimo, es mi mejor amigo! Pero él... él dijo que ella...

Bufó, no tenía esa rabia ilógica desde que halló a Sasuke espiando a Hinata poco después de supuestamente abandonar Konoha.

\- Neji? Pasa algo?- mirando al mismo lugar que él creyendo que había algo allí- Que tanto miras?

\- N-Nada Ten Ten.

\- Dije algo malo?

\- N-no, nada, déjalo ahí.

\- Seguro? Parece que algo te cayó mal, que dije? Estabas de buen humor.

\- Dije que nada, no insistas- tratando de que desista sin ser descortés o grosero. Jamás le gustó ser grosero con ella, incluso cuando era un niño ciego de odio a la rama principal no podía atacar a Ten Ten sin una buena razón, la única chica que lo trataba como si él fuera cualquier niño de por ahí.

Eso le gustó de Ten Ten. Es tan común que considera que todos son iguales a ella, ordinarios y simples como pan. A ella no le trascendió mucho el hecho de que él fuera un Hyuuga, el genio de su familia o un desalmado cruel, no, para nada, todo lo contrario, seguía hablándole igual que a Lee. Quizás un poco distinto. Mas tranquila y menos reproche.

\- Algo te pasa Neji Hyuuga, te conozco demasiado bien, ahora habla hombre!

\- Te dije que nada, no molestes mas mujer!- eso si, detesta que lo interrumpan en sus cavilaciones.

Demonios, le grité, no me lo va a perdonar.

\- Como quieras.

Ten Ten jamás lo ignoró así, tan monumentalmente, sin una excusa precisa en sus labios pero si la excusa precisa en su corazón, una tajada de rabia hacia Neji.

Gritarle, cosa que nunca había pasado entre ambos. Ahora algo lo desfasó al punto de romper ese respeto mutuo y silencioso que mantenían.

\- Ten Ten. Ten Ten.- en un intento vano de no levantar la voz- Ten Ten!

Se puso rojo, por la mirada castaña de ella haciendo mella, y la de los pasantes, pensando: como un Hyuuga grita de tal modo en plena calle?

\- Me haces gritar, mujer.

\- Y tú rabiar.

Siguió su camino hasta no sentir mas la presencia de Neji atrás suyo. Suspiró, estaban siendo ilógicamente testarudos y todo por un grito tonto.

Últimamente reaccionaba a cosas que en realidad no cambian nada, rayando lo melodramática.

\- No me ignores, Ten Ten.

Apenas abrir la puerta de su solitario mono ambiente, la presencia de Neji enfrente la hizo saltar con un gritito de niña.

\- Menudo susto, que haces aquí?! Yo nunca te di la llave, tonto.

Y por primera vez lo insulto como suele hacer con Naruto. Es raro en ella insultar o degradar en cualquier nivel, puede enojarse con ellos por sus típicas estupideces, sin embargo jamás insultar o degradar.

\- Entré solo, sé donde escondes la copia por si la pierdes, sabes que eres distraída. Perderías la cabeza si no la tuvieras pegada.

\- Que impresionante, sabes que guardo una copia de llave, eso lo sabe hasta Orochimaru, Ne-ji.

Pronunció su nombre con un quedo de molestia, molestia injustificada, irracional y hasta tonta.

Él estaba siendo estúpidamente insistente, y ella estúpidamente necia. Es como pelear por un caramelo y no hablarle al otro por una vida entera!

Neji parecía haber buscado, inconsciente, la excusa perfecta para tener privacidad con Ten Ten. Gritarle a propósito sin meditarlo realmente y aprovechar el resultado para estar a solas con ella.

Por que? No tiene ni la mas remota idea.

La seguía por el poco espacio del apartamento, del cuarto de ella a la cocina-comedor y viceversa. Todo pidiendo que hablen.

\- Vamos Ten Ten, hablemos, te enojaste por una estupidez!

\- Y tú me sigues por una estupidez! Por que no esperas a que se me pasé, seguro que mañana ni me acuerdo!- dijo sinceramente. Y es cierto, para la mañana siguiente Ten Ten seguro ya habría asimilado todo y dicho: ya pasó, un tono mas a la voz no mató a nadie, también fui pesada con ello.

\- No, quiero que hablemos y ya, resolvámoslo, sin rencores para mañana.

\- Bien- y se sentó en el medio de su cuarto- hablemos.

\- Bien, está bien, hablemos- dijo tomando asiento frente a ella pero con distancia prudencial- Yo, estoy bajo mucha presión y fuiste insistente, Ten Ten.

\- Bien, fui insistente y lo sé, no volverá a pasar, respetaré tus lapsus y eso, listo, resuelto, ahora vete.

No contento con el resultado, hizo un mohín antes de tomarla por el brazo a medida que pasaba a su lado.

\- Ten Ten.

\- QUE?!- harta de esa pantomima boba- Ya! Que quieres?! Entendí hace quince minutos la situación pasada, no necesito mas, sin rencores!

\- Me molestó que Lee te dijera linda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Fue un desastre, te lo juro. Ese Sasuke se está pasando con el tema. Estúpido niño.

\- Así parece, no te aquejes, seguro lo resuelve. Sasuke Uchiha es un gran shinobi, yo mismo lo vi.

\- Tus rimas apestan a esta hora del día.

\- Eso es cruel corazón, pero tienes razón, oh yeah~

\- Basta por hoy de pensar en Sakura, la pobre tiene demasiados lamentos y yo también, cambiemos de tema.

\- Como quieras Tsuna, mi rubia color duna.

\- Ya te lo dije, apestan.

\- Es mi mejor repertorio por hoy, y por eso te lo doy, mi amor~

\- Eres un payaso, ya, hoy pasé a ver a Shizune, y sabes? Lo de Sai le va muy bien, también me encontré a Anko, ella y sus dango, traga como para un pelotón. Creo que... están preocupadas... Bee. Y cuando Anko se preocupa, come.

\- Tranquila mi amor, que no haya temor, si alguien acá esta peor, esa no eres tú.

\- Tú y peor no riman!

\- Lo sé, yeah~

.

.

.

Fue un capítulo largo, si, no lo niego, varias cosas raras y el comienzo de otro desastre para Gaara (no pregunten por que no lo dejo en paz por que ni yo lo sé, corazones) y dos pairing que, una, es el NejiTen, la amo sin duda alguna, y la otra... adivinen! Bueno, al review!

Val: todo bien, de vacaciones y sudadando como puerco, tú que tal? (inserte emoji de sonrisa desvergonzada) Ya tardé mucho con esos dos, en el próximo capítulo pongo un flashback de la cita de esos dos loquillos, son un amor! Sasuke es mas odiado que la gripe, no sé. No mi amor, Hinata y Sasuke no son novios todavía, TODAVÍA, pues claro que tendrán hijos, unos lindos Sugumi e Itachi Uchiha :D! No sé que piensas con el tema de los clanes pero quizás pensamos igual .-. al mas puro estilo Romeo y Julieta! También te deseo feliz año y de paso, cuenta que te regalaron para Navidad, Val. Besos!

Besos a los fav y follows también!

(Me voy a duchar, estoy sudadísima)

Los espero en el próximo capítulo de esta cosilla arenosa con toques de cerezo: _ **"Fuegos Artificiales"**_ bye~!


	30. Fuegos Artificiales

Haro! Siguiente capítulo y mas tensión en Konoha y Suna. Ojalá les guste!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enormes flores de todos colores, adornando el oscuro cielo sólo para que nos deleitemos con ellas._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Fuegos Artificiales"_**

 ** _..._**

 _" Lee fue por calamar a la plancha y no somos quienes para detenerlo, en cambio, Neji y yo nos detuvimos en el estanque aguardando por Guy sensei._

 _Guy no aparecía, Lee tampoco._

 _Ya casi era hora de que el cielo se iluminara con fuegos artificiales, esperé meses para verlos, son un espectáculo maravilloso._

 _\- Ten Ten- a mi lado, Neji buscaba posiciones- vayamos a buscarlos, me harté de estar aquí._

 _\- Como quieras- también se me entumecía el cuerpo._

 _Sin embargo, no pude dar un paso que detrás chispazos gigantes iban de aquí y allá mostrando todo su esplendor._

 _Fuegos artificiales._

 _Hermosos y colosales._

 _Inundando el cielo para nosotros, la aldea está atrás viéndonos pero no me interesa, en ese instante eramos Neji y yo._

 _Miré a mi costado, Neji tan fascinado como yo, sus ojos espejados reflejaron cada chispazo en el cielo. No sé que es mas bello, los fuegos o él._

 _Sereno, mas que de costumbre. Guapo en extremo y sobre todo, sincero, de corazón puro, un chico que crea fuegos artificiales en mi interior, y al verle con mas cuidado, noto todas las veces que veló por mi sin pedir algo a cambio._

 _Le agradecí?_

 _\- Neji?_

 _\- Mnh?_

 _\- Gracias- y para que no escudriñen en mi sus espejos, volví al cielo centellando en máximo esplendor. Temía sonrojarme._

 _\- De nada Ten Ten._

 _Quizás supo que agradecí, o quizás no. No sabría decir._

 _Neji crea fuegos artificiales en mi."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino apareció en mi casa con el pretexto de hacerme olvidar el tema de los clanes. Aprecio su gesto pero no estoy de ánimo.

\- Vamos Sakura, estarás en casa hasta que Kakashi te deje huir a Suna? No creas que no me enteré, todos están hablando de que sales con el Kazekage!

Seguro fue papá hablando con gente en el mercado. Sobre mi.

\- Si, como sea, sólo salimos, ni que me vaya a casar y tener tres hijos- es mi deseo, sinceramente, sin embargo Ino no puede escuchar eso.

\- Sé que quieres eso con él- soy tan predecible? O transparente?- Pero dejemos eso de lado y vayamos por dango, te gustan mucho! Al menos en una tarde soleada como esta.

Es cierto, antes, apenas terminar la guerra y mis confusos sentimientos por Sasuke atacando, Ino y yo íbamos a comer dango por ahí, quizás con Hinata y Ten Ten.

\- Y dime, que piensas hacer? En Suna me refiero, los rumores no son precisos, sabes?

\- Nada, quiero ir y estar con Gaara... no aspiro a mas, él me hace feliz.

\- Feliz, eh? Todas queremos una persona que nos haga felices.

En efecto, sé que ella buscó mucho tiempo, habrá hallado alguien o seguirá en campaña? Es raro, pasé mucho tiempo fuera, tanto, que ya no me entero nada de Ino, su vida es un completo misterio para mi.

\- Hay alguien ahí, Ino? O nadie todavía?

Tardó mas de lo usual, Ino es muy espontánea, y que su respuesta no llegue inmediatamente me extraña.

\- No... nadie... al menos, nadie que me corresponda.

Su semblante alegre desapareció en fracción de segundo. Algo le sucede.

\- Ino, quién es?

Supe de Sasuke, su ligero interés por Shikamaru apenas terminar los exámenes chunin, luego por Sai, pero ahora no tengo idea de que candidato le surja.

Aunque, por como vacila y parece empezar a llorar, no es buena la situación.

\- Ino...

\- Naruto.

\- Que?

Algo en mi trató de buscar conexión, desde cuando ella tiene interés en el bruto de Naruto, sin embargo no hallo nada de fiar, un que otro momento en el que hayan hablado en mi presencia, fuera de eso, nada.

Nada. De que sale este inminente interés? Quizás el viaje a Suna con el coma de Gaara? Ahí anduvieron juntos toda la misión.

No comprendo.

\- Naruto, él, él me gusta Sakura. Y no parece estar interesado en mi.

\- Pero no entiendo! Desde cuando? Por que?! Por que ÉL precisamente?! Sabes que le gusta a Hinata! Acaso nuestro trato no era ayudarla con Naruto?!

Una parte mía sabía que ese convenio desapareció al enterarnos que Sasuke siempre amó a Hinata, pero tan pronto surgieron sentimientos por Naruto? Ni yo que lo tuve cual mosca encima pude enamorarme, y ella que?

Enserio que no comprendo.

\- Sabes, nunca te dije esto, pero Naruto... Naruto... pues... me g-gusta desde los cuatro años... él fue el único que no, que n-no me ve bonita... que no me juzga por ser... yo...

\- Ino...

Pobre Ino, la mayoría de la gente, en especial varones, sólo la ven como la Princesa Yamanaka, aquella que debe ser perfecta, y no terminan de concebir que también posee emociones igual a ti o a mi.

No me sorprende en absoluto que sea Naruto el único que no la considere así.

Él es muy buena persona.

\- No me vengas con Hinata y su puro amor por Naruto por que no me interesa, me duele, sabes? Estoy tan francamente enamorada como ella y también merezco pelear por Naruto, además, yo no tengo a Sasuke Uchiha detrás como Hinata, yo estoy sola, y Naruto también, él sufre, sufre mucho, entiende mi dolor por perder a mi padre, Sakura, amo a Naruto hace mucho, y estoy dispuesta a dar todo... por él...

\- Ino, quiero que sepas que te apoyo...

Es lo único que puedo decir, y dar, mi apoyo incondicional para que, en cualquier momento, cuente conmigo.

Ino merece amor. Naruto también.

Los quiero ayudar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bufé.

Por enésima vez en el día me fijé en la entrada a las tierras. No sé por que, eso no hará que Shikamaru vuelva pronto.

\- Temari, que haces?- Yoshino apareció para distraerme, enserio le necesito.

\- Nada, por que?

Su rostro de comprensión y lástima lo reconozco en cualquier lado. En parte creo que sintió lo mismo cuando Shikaku fue a la guerra.

Que se sentirá? Seguro una incertidumbre peor a la mía, temo por Shikamaru, siempre temo aunque sea una misión de rutina con Ino y Choji. De todos modos temo.

No tenerlo cerca, ver que se va y no estoy ahí para cuidarle, es difícil. No quiero separarme de él. No si con eso evito que muera.

\- Temari? Ven, vamos a hacer galletas.

Galletas.

Algo tan simple y sencillo me hará olvidar mi miedo a que Shikamaru muera? No, me corrijo, a que salga herido. No quiero ni un rasguño en él.

Espero cada noche, a que vuelva sano y salvo. Doy vueltas en la cama como si eso le llamara.

Y miro por la ventana a la Luna, vigilante, observándome, y de seguro observándolo.

Es mi marido, quizás por eso me preocupo mas de lo usual.

Aún no tenemos hijos, y si así fuera, mi estrés llegaría a niveles insospechados, aguardando por mi marido y padre de nuestro hijo.

Hijos. Siempre quise hijos, con Shikamaru. Un pequeño Shikamaru que amar y enseñar, cuidar y convertir en alguien de provecho, que aprenda todo lo que sabemos y sentirnos orgullosos de él.

Sin embargo, que pasa si no soy buena madre?

No tuve a mi mamá mucho tiempo, por lo que no pude aprender de ella, tampoco otro modelo a seguir, Baki fue una especie de padre, y el real jamás cuidó de nosotros, estuvo mas al pendiente de Gaara de lo que mi hermanito cree.

Tengo miedo, y si no soy buena madre?! Si fallo y se convierte en un renegado?! Si es como Gaara?!

\- Temari!

El grito despavorido de Yoshino me saca de mis cavilaciones, un bollo de masa es desmenuzado por mi con furia inconsciente.

\- P-perdón, yo no... yo no quise... ah, mejor v-voy a dormir, no sé, no estoy de ánimo para galletas...

\- Temari, que sucede? Puedes contarme hija.

Desde que me casé con Shikamaru, no puedo negar que Yoshino fue mi único modelo de madre. Y una muy buena.

Envidio a Shikamaru, tiene una madre fantástica.

\- Yoshino, alguna vez tuvo miedo de ser madre?

Parecía analizar mi pregunta.

\- Miedo? De que clase?

\- Ya sabe, de no ser... buena madre...

\- Buena madre, jum- nos sentamos en las banquetas dispuestas alrededor de una isla- pues... toda mujer tiene ese miedo, pero por como despedazaste esa masa para galletas, creo que tu miedo es mayor que el usual. Por que tienes miedo de eso?

\- No sé! Y-yo nunca tuve una m-madre que ver, una que me crie para t-tener de ejemplo, n-no sé, es como querer armar un barquito de papel pero no tener papel, por ende usas otras cosas que no funcionan, como servilletas de papel...

\- Es una útil comparación, sabes? Yo tuve ese miedo, en menor medida pero lo tuve, y al nacer Shikamaru entendí que si hago algo por él, siempre será para su seguridad y provecho, cada vez que tengo que elegir, escucho a mi corazón que me dice que es lo correcto para él, no necesitas una madre, las mujeres tenemos instinto materno, ESO que nos hace buenas madres. Y si necesitas ayuda con tu hijo, tienes aquí a su abuela, Temari, yo seré tu madre...

Nunca tuve una madre, a veces extraño sus inolvidables caricias y como hablaba con cariño antes de que nazca Gaara, la tuve poco tiempo y un par de cosas me quedaron en la memoria, pocas, sin embargo son imposibles de desechar.

\- G-gracias... e-enserio mu-muchas g-gracias Yoshino...

Por que lloro? Jamás creí que la emoción de al fín contar con ayuda materna me emocionaría de sobremanera. Yo no lloro. No me gusta llorar, llorar es para débiles.

Pero ahora que tengo una madre en quien confiar, creo que puedo ser débil una vez.

Sólo por esta vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"El último festival antes de que Naruto se fuera a entrenar con Jiraiya, lo pasamos todos juntos, incluso Hinata con Neji, que iban de aquí para allá siguiendo a Uzumaki._

 _Sentí celos, por que podía que Hinata llegara a algo con Naruto._

 _Y sentí envidia, por que ellos tienen la naturalidad y los lazos para estar cerca de él como perritos falderos._

 _Yo, en cambio, sólo paseo con Shikamaru en busca de Naruto y que se acerque a charlar._

 _Quiero estar a su lado, hablar de trivialidades. Abrazarle bajo la luz de unos fuegos artificiales. Y quizás reír por cualquier cosa._

 _Eso quiero, a Naruto._

 _Cuando Kiba empezó a pelear con Shino, Hinata fue a intervenir, igual que Shikamaru y Choji. Naruto quedó al margen mientras Neji huía con Lee y Ten Ten hacia la laguna._

 _\- Los festivales son para pasarla bien, no pelear con los amigos, no lo crees Ino?_

 _Casi sufro un ataque al corazón, sus ojos azules taladraban los míos con alegría._

 _Le respondo? Que le respondo? Que si?_

 _\- Hum._

 _Tonta! Por que emitiste una onomatopeya?!_

 _\- No te parece?_

 _\- S-Si, es para pasarla con amigos...- amigos, si él me considera amiga, con eso basta para mi._

 _Mientras Naruto piense en mi y se preocupe de alguna manera, es suficiente para ser feliz. Al menos por ahora._

 _\- Ven- tomó mi mano descaradamente, yendo a una colina un poco mas alejada de los puestos y las luces- Mira!_

 _El mundo se detuvo, olvidé incluso con quien fui al festival._

 _Un cielo iluminado, estallando en cientos de colores, todos con formas distintas y creativas. Y mi favorito: una enorme flor amarilla con púrpura._

 _Pude despegar la vista del cielo con las enormes flores opacando estrellas, para clavarla en Naruto, aún sosteniendo mi mano, fascinado por los fuegos artificiales._

 _Cuanto falta para estar segura de declararme? No quiero que me rechace como Sasuke._

 _Incluso, mis sentimientos por Naruto son tan intensos que eclipsan los que tenía hacia Sasuke._

 _Quiero pasar mi vida a su lado, cuidar del lado mas sensible de él, y que sepa que puede contar conmigo no importa que suceda._

 _Eso es amor, cierto?_

 _Incontables veces desee gritar lo que siento por Naruto. Sin embargo, no soy la única en carrera. Y Hinata?_

 _Ella también ama a Naruto, igual que yo. Quizás deba rendirme, dejar que ella consiga su amor, puede que otro sea mi verdadero amor._

 _Entonces, por que estuve dispuesta a dar la vida por Naruto en muchas ocasiones? Eso no es amor?_

 _Mis sentimientos, no son sinceros?_

 _\- Ino? Que pasa?_

 _\- EH?!_

 _No me di cuenta que estuve demasiado tiempo viéndolo. Demonios._

 _\- N-no, nada, es que... emmm_

 _Vamos! Toma la oportunidad!_

 _\- Que?_

 _Es imposible si no dejas de mirarme así!_

 _\- N-nada..._

 _Siempre seré cobarde?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llamó a Tsunade por que ella fue Hokage antes que él, quizás mas sabia y de seguro lidió con temas parecidos. O quizás no.

\- Sabe, Kakashi, jamás pasó algo similar en mi mandato, no por eso creo que el suyo es peor.

\- Lo sé, pero... que haría usted?

No era la primera vez que lo meditó en la semana, que haría ella como Hokage? Lo mejor para la aldea, sin embargo, en esta precisa ocasión, la aldea no está comprometida, todo lo contrario, la beneficiaría de sobremanera.

La única que saldría perdiendo o ganando al por mayor, es Sakura.

Su querida alumna. La hija que nunca tuvo, igual que Shizune.

Si la aldea no pierde ni gana, y Sakura es feliz en caso de que den un si, por que no escuchar al corazón? Aquel que aprecia a Sakura y sabe que merece reconocimiento, tanto ella como su clan.

Y como Senju, sería hipócrita no estar de lado de los Haruno.

\- Yo... no se lo diré.

\- Pero Lady Tsunade, y-!

\- Escucha Kakashi, no te diré mi decisión, no quiero que por que yo lo crea lo mejor, tú la apropies y lo tomes como respuesta final al conflicto, PARA MI es lo mejor, quizás para tu corazón no lo es, escúchalo a él, es mas sabio que yo.

\- Mi... corazón...?

Su corazón. Que dice ese pequeño bulto muscular que palpita y está lleno de sangre?

Sakura es su alumna, lo era al menos, la vio florecer hasta ser una kunoichi espléndida, reconocida por tres kage: Tsunade, él y Gaara. Incluso ganó el amor de este último e incontables batallas.

Sus conocimientos médicos sólo son rivalizados por los de Tsunade, tiene la fuerza de un millar de hombres experimentados y nadie ha logrado derribarla en diez años.

Acaso no merece que la gente conozca su nombre? El nivel sannin que posee y la lealtad indiscutible hacia su aldea, sumados a que jamás ha dejado de pelear por los débiles e inocentes, acaso no merece que su clan resurja?

Ella peleó una vida entera para demostrar que no es una niña llorona y débil. No es su trabajo como sensei de Sakura y Hokage apoyarla para que siga avanzando? Es capaz de truncar las esperanzas de una chica que puso todo su esfuerzo en mejorar y ser de provecho para Konoha?

Por donde lo vea, Sakura merece ser reconocida.

Respiró profundo antes de llamar a Sai.

Ya tomó una decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Levantó un muro de arena con cada gota de su chakra y vio que, detrás suyo, se refugiaban Kankuro, Amagi y Hakuto con sus shinobi.

Hizo una pequeña hendidura en la arena para escudriñar en el terreno. Las calles desiertas, varios edificios destruidos, incluso el suyo propio.

Bufó.

Parecía que Sakura destruyó todo. No le sorprendería, sus berrinches derrumbaron Suna en varias ocasiones.

\- GAARA!

La voz de Kankuro lo atrapó a medio vuelo, y su defensa absoluta pudo cubrirlos antes de perecer.

\- Están bien?

\- Si, y tú Amagi?

\- Hum, yo si, Lady Hoki? Shinobis?

\- Todo bien aquí, Lord Kazekage.

\- Bien.

Una oscuridad sofocante que poco a poco se dispersaba para revelar el salón destruido, calles desoladas y sombras escurridizas.

Otro ataque? Sasuke no se rinde?

No.

Bien recordaba que Sasuke fue detenido por ANBU y Kakashi, ahora está bajo la vigilancia de Naruto y Sai.

Entonces quien? Cuantas veces tendrá que defender Suna de locos?

Sin dudas estaba reconsiderando reforzar la guardia en los escalones.

\- Gaara, que opinas?

Varios de sus shinobi en el salón durante la cena, desaparecieron contra sombras veloces. Seguro esas sombras son el enemigo.

\- Hum... no sé que buscan, ni quienes son, pero será mejor llamar refuerzos, busca a Baki.

\- Sasuke Uchiha?

\- No, él está en Konoha vigilado por Hinata, Neji, Naruto y Sai. Busca a Baki.

Asintió y de un salto no pudo verse mas a Kankuro.

Sin continuar sus pensamientos en busca del enemigo, hizo un hueco en la mente para estar pendiente de proteger a Hakuto, es la hija de un daimyo.

Lo último que quería era problemas con el daimyo del Viento, ese hombre es irascible.

\- Lady Kazekage, solicitamos irnos para buscar refugio, es por la seguridad de Lady Hoki.

Extrañamente, esa petición tendría sentido en otras circunstancias. Sin embargo, algo causó desconfianza en Gaara al momento de ver la desesperación de Hakuto.

Sus manos nerviosas, miraba de un lado a otro, es emoción o miedo?

\- No, quédense aquí donde pueda cuidarlos.

Y un pequeño movimiento en su boca creó tensión en el ambiente.

Para cuando pudo darse vuelta desentendido del momento, varias de las mismas sombras veloces aparecieron obligando a Gaara a taparse el rostro. Cayeron sobre él, cayeron sobre los shinobi, cayeron sobre...

Hakuto.

\- NO!

Céntima de segundo que se descuidó.

Pero no dejaría que huyan mientras él tenga fuerzas para combatir. No es su esposa, tampoco novia o amiga, no es nada en realidad, excepto una vida, y si algo le enseñó Naruto, es que toda vida es preciosa.

Incluso la de una engreída como Hakuto Hoki.

.

.

.

Dos recuerdos del mismo festival pero uno de NejiTen y otro de NaruIno, dos parejas que me encantan. Y el GaaSaku? Lamento comunicar que estarán algo alejados uno del otro por un par de capítulos mas, ya que el tema de Saku en Konoha sigue y ni hablar que Gaara tiene los suyos propios en Suna con estos secuestra-Hakuto.

Ahora, ES EL CAPÍTULO TREINTA, MIS NIÑOS! TREINTA! Llegamos a tener 30 pinchis capítulos de este fic, que, no es muy bueno ni original, pero agradezco que lo lean con ahínco cada vez que publico (estuve dos semanas sin internet, llegué antes de ayer a mi casa y tengo como cinco caps adelantados de esto, quizás mañana publique otro y así hasta que deba escribir otra vez c: ) y weno, pasemos a review de mi querida Val.

Val: todo bien Val, ayer tuve un día maravilloso, fui tan feliz! Y mas tu review, me hizo el día! Si, te comprendo, extraño el invierno... es mi estación favorita, además aquí nieva, imagínate, está fenomenal. (inserte emoticón de carita con gorrito invernal todo alegre) vamos al capi, sip. Ya se van a escribir, no creas que va a olvidar a Sakura, esos dos son una pareja intensa y dedicada (que envidia jajaja) Ya viste que pasó, la secuestraron! Mas líos para Gaara, ser Kazekage no es fácil, no? Por mi también peeero Hinata ya lo quiere así que no queda de otra, además, con Hinata es un caramelo de miel, lástima que con los demás no XD. Mas NaruIno! Son tan hermosos, ya les voy a dedicar un fic para ellos solitos continuación de este. Me pasa eso, las hermanas sabemos TODO. Y pobre Temari, por suerte ahora que se casó con Shikamaru, tiene a Yoshino de madre. Las amo. Mi trabajo es SORPRENDER a mis lectores con las parejas (es en lo único que logro sorprender, lastimosamente) pero me enamoré del BeeTsuna cuando Bee se quedó colgado con los pechotes de Tsunade jajaja morí con eso. Por favor dale una, es de las mas amadas (no sé bien por que pero también me gusta) igual que el SuiKarin, digo, ni esa ni el NejiTen son canon, pero la muy gran mayoría las trata de canon, y bueno, también me gustan! De nada mi ciela, a eso me dedico. Es que me encanta, primero contestar reviews, es divertido! Y segundo, me encanta aún mas contestarte, eres un amor, siempre me dejas un bello review, y lo valoro muchísimo. Como gustes Val, responderé gustosa. **QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?! CLARO QUE SI!** Por supuesto que leería tus historias, Val, es mas, sería un honor. Pues, yo te paso valor! Besos corazón, espero tu review. Y que tengas un lindo día!

Me pasé de versh con la respuesta, lo sé, igual me gusta, soy de explayarme muchísimo -demasiado- si.

Bien, los espero en el próximo capítulo de este fic: **_"Todo por Amor"_** bye~!


	31. Todo por Amor

Haro! No puedo creer que esto haya llegado a 31 capítulos, es demasiado. Pero sigue! Claro que sigue! Igual que la emoción!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Locuras que se hacen por amor, cosas que en condiciones normales no podemos ni soñar. Pero si amas, eres capaz de todo._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Todo por Amor"_**

 ** _..._**

Corrí con cada fibra de mi cuerpo hacia donde ellos fueran, no noté si estaba lejos o cerca de Suna, si Kankuro me seguía o que, el único objetivo en mente era recuperar a Hakuto.

Es mi deber después de todo. Y de repente, el desierto tembló.

Salieron paredes de arena, como si apareciera una caverna de la nada absoluta. Los secuestradores aún andaban adentrándose en la caverna, no me quedó mas opción que continuar tras ellos.

\- Aléjese Lord Kazekage, no queremos herirlo!

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, no herirme? Entonces devuelvan a Hakuto!

\- Suelten a Hakuto entonces!

\- No está a discusión!

No está a discusión, bien, no seré considerado.

Los gritos de los shinobi resonaron en la caverna y una sombra mas que conocida, iba escurriéndose entre algunos cuerpos.

\- Todo bien cuñado?

\- Shikamaru!

En efecto, Shikamaru hizo acto de aparición sin que yo lo detecte, ese es un shinobi sigiloso.

\- Gaara, explica rápido la situación.

\- Pues, estaba en nuestra cita, una explosión, varias sombras aparecieron y secuestraron a Hakuto sus mismos guardaespaldas y muchas de las sombras. Corrí hasta acá y no preguntes de donde salió la caverna por que no lo sé!

\- Estar con Sakura le hizo mal a tu léxico- que chistoso.

\- Vamos, deja de bromear. Quizás ella sea tu concuñada.

\- Si, claro...

Fuimos hasta donde varias rocas escarpadas, paredes altísimas y un pozo en el fondo, enmarcaron a dos shinobi con banda de Suna sosteniendo a Hakuto.

\- Suelten a la dama o no seré piadoso- dijo Shikamaru.

\- Se acercan un paso mas y la decapito!

No pude distinguir nada con la escasa luz, además, tenían el rostro tapado de telas blancas. Demonios, Hakuto debe salir ilesa de esto o habrá problemas.

\- No daremos un paso mas, pero suelten a Lady Hoki.

Se miraron dudosos, el kunai bajó un par de milímetros antes de aferrarse mas fuerte al cuello de Hakuto, casi cortándola.

Retrocedió el que la sostenía, el otro, seguro mujer por su figura mas curvilínea, se acercó empuñando dos kunai.

Lleva lentes. Quizás podemos aprovechar ese punto débil.

\- Shikamaru, ocúpate de inmovilizar al hombre, yo me ocupo de esta.

\- Claro.

Un par de sellos después, el varón soltó a Hakuto y la mujer le vio horrorizada.

Jutsu Posesión de Sombras, lastimosamente, lo puede mantener un corto tiempo en comparación a mis jutsus.

-0-0-

El brillo peculiar en sus ojos, azul maligno, en la forma de un... sharingan? Corrí para asestar un golpe, sin embargo me desestabilizó tal brillo.

Jamás vi uno igual, que ciega y lastima, incluso Shikamaru lo notó a metros nuestro.

Caí.

Tuve que fregarme los ojos, ella quiso aprovechar pero madre me protege e hizo añicos el kunai.

Y sin ver, con una mano traté de aplastarla. No pienso dejarla vivir. Una furia creció con tan sólo distinguir el sharingan.

Sharingan azul.

Era peor con el aumento de sus anteojos.

De donde sacó un sharingan azul? Giraba hipnótico, sus movimientos eran copia de los míos y tampoco gasté energía en crear algunos nuevos. Eso hacía la pelea algo tonta.

\- Gaara! Golpéala!

Un sólo centímetro fue útil al distraerme con la voz de Shikamaru.

Ella también miró, y aproveché para el efusivo error de romper sus lentes.

\- Maldita sea!

Sabía que al fin y al cabo los lentes eran su punto débil.

Suficiente.

El jutsu de Shikamaru se desvaneció y en vez de matar a Hakuto, como creí, el hombre clavó un kunai en la estructura de piedra encima de él.

Todo tembló bajo nuestro y encima también. Antes de avanzar, el lugar caía en pedazos y tuve que cubrirnos.

\- Estás bien Shikamaru?- la arena se levantó, imposibilitando la vista.

\- Hum, yo si, ella no. Creo que los vidrios se clavaron en sus ojos- abriendo la defensa, la mujer yacía a lo lejos.

La vimos con cuidado. Estaba inconsciente con un ojo herido, sangrando.

\- Ese hombre, se habrá ido? O muerto?

\- No lo sé.

El lugar derrumbado, las piedras encima de ella, quizás el hombre y Hakuto también terminaron debajo.

\- Espera, están vivos.

No sé con exactitud que sentía Shikamaru que empezó a andar escalando las piedras, mi arena se escurría entre ellas así sacar a la mujer del sharingan.

Es una peculiaridad, Sakura puede examinarla después.

\- ALTO AHÍ!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ALTO AHÍ!

Ante mi grito pararon llenos de terror, no tardé ni un segundo en atraparlos bajo sombras.

Corrían de la mano, con sólo verlos deduje todo. No son muy listos.

\- Shikamaru, que sucede?- Gaara apareció con la chica envuelta en arena, aquella del raro sharingan.

\- Lo que sucede, es que estos tortolitos quisieron huir fingiendo su muerte. Ella jamás quiso casarte contigo, Gaara.

\- No entiendo nada, mas lento por favor...

\- Venga, explíquenle, es su Kazekage después de todo- se miraron dubitativos.

Gaara seguía pasmado por la situación. Di un paso hacia los tórtolos que ya temblaban con la sola idea de enfrentar consecuencias.

\- Hablen.

\- Lo sentimos Lord Kazekage! No quisimos magullar su honor, enserio que no! Pero nos amamos, amo a Shigezane y yo, y yo n-no, no quiero casarme con otro... lo siento mucho... Lord Kazekage...

Miré a Gaara, una sonrisa iba formándose en su pétreo rostro con la idea de no casarse con Hakuto. Que si lo sé? El amor de Gaara y Sakura es imposible de no notar.

\- Gaara, que opinas?- además de lo obvio.

\- Que... bueno... si así lo desean...- no esperaba mas, Gaara no es muy expresivo que digamos.

\- Bien, vamos, que ella está herida y quizás muera.

\- Shijima! Hermana! No mueras!- deshice el jutsu y Hakuto corrió a la tal Shijima junto al tal Shigezane.

Debe ser muy buen hombre, por que el físico no le ayuda en nada. Enserio que no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estuve alrededor de quince minutos en pleno silencio frente a la puerta de Naruto, es que no tengo valentía para tocar?

Tomé aire. Confesarse es mas complicado de lo que creí.

Desde mi conversación con Sakura no pude dejar de pensar que tengo claros mis sentimientos, entonces, por que no voy a decirlos? Por que aparezco en frente de Naruto para al fin acabar con la agonía?

Por que soy miedosa.

Tengo miedo de que me rechace. Mi puño baja y sube para tocar la puerta al mismo tiempo que mis ánimos.

A este ritmo, él saldrá a la mañana y yo seguiré parada aquí.

Doce de la noche.

E Ino Yamanaka teme tocar una condenada puerta. Vamos Ino! Del otro lado está Naruto, aguardando por ti.

Y si me rechaza?! Y si aún siente algo por Sakura?! Es plausible después de todo, cierto?

Demonios.

El labio inferior me tiembla a medida que recuerdo todas esas ocasiones que Naruto trató de conquistar a Sakura. Y yo? Relegada, quedando tan al margen como Hinata.

Vuelvo a tomar aire. Si me confieso, mi corazón se sentirá mejor. Que lo asegura? Quizás queda destrozado sin posibilidad de reconstruirse.

El corazón es un músculo frágil, no puedo simplemente arriesgarlo.

Muchas veces quedó comprometido, la mayoría con Naruto o Sasuke de por medio, tratando de volar, cuando las condiciones no eran favorables.

Suspiré.

Mejor irme, mejor dejarle para otro día, cuando encuentre pruebas suficientes para creer que Naruto me aprecia aunque sea un poco.

Es raro, uso esa excusa desde los cuatro años.

Veo a Sakura saliendo con Gaara, por lo que Naruto no tendrá oportunidad. Y Hinata enganchada con Sasuke, por ende, que es lo que tanto temo de esto?!

Quizás el que Sakura aparezca por casa de Naruto a estas horas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salí de la oficina llena de orgullo y alegría, incluso se me inflaba el pecho! Será obra de Naruto? No imagino a otra persona inmiscuyéndose en temas de Kakashi y mios.

Debo agradecerle entonces!

Vi una mata de pelo rubio demasiado claro en la puerta de Naruto, es Ino, que hace a estas horas ahí? Acaso al fin logró algo con él?

Que felicidad! Me alegro por ella!

\- Ino! Que pasa? Todo bie-?

\- Tengo que irme.

Me dejó con las palabras en la boca, que sucede?

\- Ino?

Incluso corrió hasta desaparecer en la esquina. Pasó algo malo en este tiempo? Unas horas atrás se infundió en ánimos para luchar por Naruto.

Quizás él sepa.

\- Sakura? Pasa algo?

\- Lo mismo te pregunto- entré sin pedir permiso alguno, Naruto ya está acostumbrado y sólo me siguió.

Reemplacé mi alegría por preocupación pura.

\- Kakashi habló contigo o que?

\- De que hablas?

\- Ya sabes, que tu clan fue aceptado en Konoha.

\- Ah, si, ya me dijo...

\- Y por que esa cara, Sakura? No te pone feliz la noticia?

\- Si pero... pero vi a Ino en tu puerta y estaba muy mal, corrió y dijo que tenía que irse, pasó algo entre ustedes?

\- Estaba Ino en mi puerta?! Desde hace cuanto?!

\- No lo sé, llegué y ya estaba...! Espera, no lo sabías? No vino a verte? Debió quedarse en la puerta sin valor para tocar!

Ahora todo estaba claro, es muy Ino no tener valor.

\- Demonios... para donde se fue?!

\- Supongo que a su casa, Shikamaru fue a Suna llevando una carta mía, no creo que vaya allí, y Choji está en Kumo.

\- Bien!

La conversación fue sumamente corta, Naruto salió corriendo a la calle dejando todo así, ni siquiera se puso pantalones...

Es ridículo, pero admirable a la vez, veo a Ino, veo a Naruto, y el amor entre ellos es mas fuerte de lo que creen.

No los envidio, yo tengo a Gaara esperándome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por que desapareció?! Por que no tocó mi puerta?!

Maldición Ino, siempre haces lo mismo. A este paso ninguno podrá avanzar.

De que me quejo? Soy tan cobarde como ella. Las millones de oportunidades que tuve para demostrar que la amo y nada, quedé paralizado del miedo. Jamás temí hacer frente a Sasuke, sin embargo, cuando recuerdo que Ino lo quiso, me creo imposible de igualarle.

No soy Sasuke, muchas me lo han dejado en claro.

Y él puede superarme sin mucho esfuerzo, un ejemplo es Hinata, hasta hace un año me profesaba amor, ahora está coladita por Sasuke.

Por que corro tras Ino? Quizás se arrepintió por una razón en específica.

Quizás... ya no me quiere...

Es extraño, cuando la conocí tuve la diminuta esperanza de no volver a estar solo. Que tontería.

Siempre estaré solo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegamos a Suna con un millón y medio de shinobi que preguntaron nuestro estado. Antes de divisar la aldea, Baki y Kankuro nos interceptaron, expliqué la situación y se ocuparon de llevar a Hakuto, Shigezane y Shijima sin que alguien los viera.

Aún trato de construir una excusa creíble, un escenario factible, algo que evite que el consejo me devore vivo.

\- Gaara, sé que no es momento, pero tu cara luce fatal, toma.

Por la frase creí que me daría una pastilla, no una carta.

\- Una carta, de quién?

Su sonrisa dijo todo.

Sakura.

Un inconfundible aroma a fresa en la papelería que reconozco de inmediato, relaja mi cuerpo y sabe que son buenas noticias.

 **\- Gaara:**

 **Sé que no fui muy sincera en mi anterior carta, tampoco la respondiste así que debes de estar ocupado, pero no interesa, he decidido que seguiré escribiendo para que sepas de mi y te contaré con total franqueza la situación, aunque te aviso, no mates a nadie.**

 **Luché con uñas y dientes para que Konoha reconociera a los Haruno como clan, creo que la mayoría está de mi lado, no sabría decir si Kakashi lo está, pero bueno, confío en nuestro lazo maestro-alumna, no debería?**

 **Sasuke me pone cada impedimento que tiene a la mano para evitar que crezca, sin embargo no voy a darle el gusto de rendirme. Mis amigos están de mi lado, y con todo lo que pasó y pasa, estoy dudando que Sasuke sea mi amigo, sabes?**

 **Puede sonar algo posesivo y rápido, pero si me mudo a Suna, por que querría que Konoha me reconozca? Quizás debería plantear el mismo tema en Suna, total, tengo al Kazekage de mi lado, no es así?**

 **Ino y Naruto están enamorados, creo que era evidente, pero estoy tan distraída contigo que apenas pude notarlo. (risas)**

 **Hablé con Temari (un poquito por teléfono) y no se oye muy bien, supongo que el que Shikamaru se vaya la pone mal. Es comprensible, apenas puedo dormir si no te tengo cerca.**

 **No quiero oírme como una genin enamorada de su sensei, tampoco como la loca de los gatos desesperada por un novio por internet. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo! Estoy tan coladita contigo como Hinata con Sasuke.**

 **Esos dos, alguna vez los imaginaste? No negaré que vi a Sasuke mirando a una chica en específico en varias (demasiadas) ocasiones, pero supuse que era a Naruto y su rivalidad estúpida o algo así. Jamás intuí que sería a Hinata! Además, Hinata hasta hace poco amaba con fervor a Naruto. (risas) Me siento identificada.**

 **Podrías responderme, dime, que sucede en Suna? Debo golpear a Matsuri por atrevida o que? Amagi y Kankuro ya se declararon? O es que no lo sabías? No me sorprendería, eres un distraído. (mas risas)**

 **Bien, dejo la carta por aquí o si no será demasiado extensa y perderás mucho de tu valioso tiempo, tu trabajo es importante, no quiero distraerte mas de la cuenta, y si alguien pregunta, es una carta del Raikage. (risas)**

 **Besos, Sakura.**

 **PD: Apenas Kakashi de el visto bueno, volaré a Suna, literalmente. Te tengo una sorpresa! -**

Por un momento me asusté. Luego de leerla supe que las cosas mejoran en Konoha para Sakura y su familia, me alegro mucho.

Sakura tiene una sorpresa? Para mi? Literalmente no puedo esperar a que vuelva y ver que trae. Quizás un regalo, o una noticia, lo que sea me gustará de seguro.

\- Y? Son buenas noticias?

\- Para mi si, para ti no tanto...

\- Para mi?

\- Parece que Temari se deprime cuando te vas de Konoha.

\- Ja, podría decir lo mismo, no me gusta ir de misión, aunque... fue pedido explícito de Sakura, no confiaba en otra persona para que trajera su carta.

\- Y la anterior la trajiste tú?

\- Si, pero estabas ocupado con lo de tu cita y eso, así que esperé para verte, pasó este desastre y aparecí en el momento oportuno, no crees?

\- Por supuesto.

Seguí pensando en lo relatado, Sasuke está en contra de que Sakura sea reconocida, yo no lo comprendo, quiere protegerla de mi, y también rebajarla? Que siente en específico por Sakura?

Aunque ella dijo que Hinata y Sasuke se atraen, la rara atención que Sasuke le da a Sakura me asusta. Y de todos modos fui de los primeros en saber del amor de Uchiha a Hinata.

En Suna nos esperaban Matsuri y Amagi. Ambos tenían la angustia tatuada en los rostros.

\- KANKURO!- Amagi corrió a él con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me alegra que Kankuro al fin haya encontrado a su alma gemela.

Se ven lindos.

\- Lord Gaara, está bien? No lo vieron mas! Que pasó con Lady Hoki?!- como Sakura, Matsuri no simpatiza con la idea de verme en una cita con una chica.

El escándalo que Sakura no me hizo por lo de Hakuto, lo interpretó Matsuri.

\- Estoy bien, gracias, necesito ir a mi oficina, alguien me necesita?

\- El Consejo, Gaara.

Baki y Ebisu caminaban hacia mi con porte oscuro, bufé, mas problemas que lidiar. Sólo quiero ir a escribir mi respuesta para Sakura!

Que mas da, es parte de mi trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tejí.

Tejo desde los seis años, anhelando reconstruir la bufanda roja de Naruto y con ella nuestro lazo.

En vano, claro. Donde quedó mi puro amor por Naruto? En el fondo de una jarra de decepciones.

Sasuke me da, lo que Naruto no pudo.

\- Hina.

Y su voz aleja el miedo de estar sola de nuevo.

\- Sasuke, no te esperaba.

\- Me dejaron pasar igual.

\- Ven, siéntate.

Traté de guardar rápido la lana y evitar que Sasuke la vea, no quiero que se haga ideas equívocas de mi afecto.

De manera que no termino de entender, mi corazón pertenece a Sasuke, y ya no deseo alejarme de su lado.

\- Tejes?

\- S-si- temo que ate cabos- es uno de mis hobbies preferidos, y el t-tuyo?

\- Hum... pasear, supongo...

Pasear? Si lo pienso con cuidado, muchas veces vi a Sasuke rondar, no creí que le gustara en realidad.

\- P-podríamos pasear algún d-día si te apetece...

\- Me parece bien...

Guh~

\- Tienes hambre?- asintió completamente rojo- Ven, aún no he cenado.

-0-0-

En la cocina, Sasuke hizo espacio en la isla para sentarse, me miraba atento a medida que metía vegetales al sartén.

\- Algún pedido en especial?

\- Tomate?

Pestañee patidifusa, Sasuke es mas interesante de lo que muestra, quiero conocer mas de él. Quizás guarda sorpresas.

\- Sabes, a mi me gusta comer variado, cuando hago verduras siempre las mezclo con un millón de cosas para que explote en la boca, es divertido...

\- Suena divertido.

Sus ojos oscuros clavándose en mi, pude ver de reojo que sonreía suave, y cada tanto espiaba la noche exterior.

Una noche oscura, algo fría, un toque invernal, y pensar en el invierno trae recuerdos de Naruto, pero también de Sasuke.

Me gusta el invierno, jugar con la nieve y ver las ramas congeladas, en ocasiones entrenaba bajo la nieve desde la mañana hasta el atardecer.

Y Sasuke debe tener recuerdos con nieve, no? Lo noté espiándome hace muchos años.

Fue la única vez que vi a Itachi Uchiha, acompañando a Sasuke y éste husmeando en mis entrenamientos.

Reí.

Que tonta al no descubrir antes el amor de Sasuke, siempre me quiso y yo no lo supe hasta muy tarde.

Si hubiera aceptado su cariño, él no desertaba? Se quedaba en Konoha? Olvidaba su venganza?

Y de repente, sentí culpa.

\- Hina?

\- S-sabes Sasuke? Co-cometí m-muchos errores en la vida, es egoísta arrepentirse a-ahora?

\- Errores?

Por que lloro? No es necesario llorar. Las lágrimas caen sobre platos limpios, y Sasuke las ve. No veas, por favor! Eres el causante de mi tristeza.

Culpa acongojándome el corazón.

Él caminó desde el patio donde observaba la noche cerrada hasta mi. Y yo derramando lágrimas sin control alguno.

Que vergüenza.

\- Hinata, yo también cometí errores, todos cometemos errores, y arrepentirse es descubrir que podemos ser... mejores...

\- S-Sasuke...

Cuando se volvió tan sabio? Enserio tuvo un cambio después de la guerra. Y yo que lo consideraba el chico cruel de la academia. Por que lo veía así si él jamás fue cruel conmigo? Todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo me negaba a aceptar su cariño.

\- Por que lloras Hinata?

\- F-fui muy m-mala contigo! Te r-rechazé sin pensar en que tú si me co-correspondías! P-perdóname por f-favor!

Sorbiendo y al trote de articular frases que él pueda entender.

\- Está bien...- sentí su cálido cariño en el débil abrazo que me daba, el mas fuerte que puede con su único brazo- Nada ha cambiado...

Lo sé.

Entendí a la perfección que sus sentimientos no cambiaron a pesar de estar alejados el uno del otro, de perder la época en la que pudimos crecer y descubrir nuestro amor.

Por suerte, logré redimirme a tiempo, y le entrego todo de mi en este abrazo.

Que alegría.

Jamás pensé que Sasuke me abrazara. Empero, se siento bonito. Caliente. Reconfortante. Sincero.

Mejor que nada.

Mejor que nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Volví a casa. No iba a quedarme en lo de Naruto con sus pantalones, pasan cosas malas ahí dentro cuando aparezco.

Allí, mamá hablaba alegre con alguien por teléfono. Papá salió a no sé donde.

Sobre mi cama, el álbum familiar aguardando a que le echara un ojo, mamá lo puso?

\- Vaya... que recuerdos...

Las primeras hojas enmarcaban mis logros mas recientes, una foto de Ino y mía, otra con Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi apenas terminar la guerra. Un par de cuando Kakashi fue nombrado Hokage. La que me saqué con los Hermanos de la Arena, y una mas con Tsunade y Shizune.

Que recuerdos tan bellos, mis amigos casi familia, bueno, excepto Sasuke, prefiero no pensar en él.

Con el paso de las páginas, iba retrocediendo en el tiempo, mis entrenamientos con Tsunade, todas sudadas pero listas para una instantánea que saque Shizune. El cumpleaños de Naruto, otro de Ino, el de Hinata, el de Lee, Ten Ten, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, millones de fotos mas con mis amigos y llegar a después de los exámenes chunin.

Mi cumpleaños catorce con Gaara, sacada por Hinata.

Antes de que Naruto se vaya con Jiraiya, sacada por Kakashi.

Apenas terminar los exámenes con Naruto y Gaara, sacada por Temari.

Hermosos momentos.

Y el tiempo sigue disminuyendo hasta mi etapa en la academia, cuando entré con mis padres, varios de mis cumpleaños con la pequeña familia que mantengo y algunas de antes que naciera.

La boda de mis padres fue simple con poca gente, los amigos de ellos al rededor y creí ver a alguien de Suna detrás. Un mandatario del Kazekage? Según mamá, ella y la madre de Gaara se vieron poco después del nacimiento de Temari.

Una que otra foto con citas de ellos, mis abuelos en un par mas y para finalizar, la foto de mi mamá al final de sus exámenes chunin.

Los ojos. Esos ojos. Los reconocería en cualquier lado, tienen una amabilidad innata que no puedo explicar. La misma que Gaara.

La de la punta, es Karura. Y supongo que el pelirosado oscuro (casualmente el mismo color de pelo que mi papá) es el Cuarto Kazekage, su porte y forma del pelo es igual al de Gaara hace años. Y sus ojeras también.

Tanto Gaara como yo no sabíamos que nuestros padres eran amigos, que pelearon codo a codo y crecieron juntos.

Fue una sorpresa, claro, sin embargo disfruté el enterar que mi vida con Gaara se reunía antes de nacer.

Es el destino?

Sonreí. Sin dudas soy muy feliz en esta etapa de mi vida.

Y todo por Gaara.

\- Mamá?- pero aún hablaba por teléfono- Jum, deja, te digo luego.

Sin embargo me olvidé de preguntar sobre el jounin en la boda, tan desacorde con su chaleco táctico en algo como una celebración, seguro mandatario del Cuarto Kazekage por su descuido de no ir a la boda de unos amigos. Sus mejores amigos.

Esa semilla de cerezo, Karura la habrá plantado? Y si es así, Gaara sabe donde está ese árbol?

Un símbolo de amistad, menos drástico que perder los brazos como Sasuke y Naruto, pero símbolo al fin y al cabo.

Es lindo, quisiera hacer algo así por Ino y nuestra amistad.

La que se derrumba y no sé como remontar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres horas, **TRES MENDIGAS HORAS METIDO EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO!** Y sólo buscaban razones de por qué Hakuto desapareció. Claro, Shikamaru respondía por mi, mas elocuente que yo y capaz de hallar huecos para llenar con excusas.

Agradezco al Cielo que él sea mi cuñado.

\- Sabes, debes apurarte, me voy mañana y esa carta no se escribirá sola...

La carta! No tuve tiempo de pensarla en medio de la reunión, suerte que Shikamaru me la recordó.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Espera! Tu oficina está para el otro lado!

\- No la escribiré allí!

Grité en medio de una carrera al invernadero. Por que ese lugar en específico? Cerca de la salida hay un armario lleno de artículos de oficina, y es perfecto donde encontrar papelería y pluma.

Apenas llegar y tocar la tierra fresca, me remonté al momento de conocer a Sakura en el bosque. Su olor a fresa se sentía a metros de ella, pero no pude descubrir su origen hasta tenerla enfrente, con aquellos ojos verde resplandeciente.

Y años luego, supe que me gustó incluso sin saber que era ella la del aroma.

Por que este lugar en específico?

Mi cerezo.

Símbolo del amor de mi madre, símbolo de su amistad con Mebuki Haruno, símbolo de que, hasta en el desierto mas inhóspito, crece el delicado árbol de cerezo, bello y resistente, como el amor de madre, como la amistad de ella, como mi amor por Sakura.

Sobrevive, crece a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

En el invernadero, vive en su máximo esplendor mi árbol de cerezo. Y cada vez que le escribo a Sakura, vengo a sentarme a su sombra para relatar sin miedo, lleno de cariño, mis pulmones respirando amor.

 **\- Sakura:**

 **Me alegra en demasía que seas honesta conmigo, de todos modos intuí que las cosas no iban tan bien como quisiste convencerme, y siempre estaré pendiente de ti a pesar de vivir a tres días de Konoha.**

 **No sé si Sasuke te considera su amiga, es cuestionable con lo que me dices que sucede. Sin embargo Naruto está de tu lado, puedes hallar fuerza en él, igual que antes. Sé que no quieres volver a apoyarte en alguien, pero a veces es necesario hacerlo.**

 **Cree en el Hokage! Fue tu sensei, hay muchas posibilidades de que te apoye (me da algo de celos, risas) y siempre tendrás de tu lado a los Yamanaka y los Nara, eso seguro. También te apoyamos desde aquí, Amagi pregunta cada día por ti, es algo tierno.**

 **Te soy sincero? Yo sabía lo de Sasuke hacia Hinata desde los quince, lo lamento, supuse que tú también. Aunque, por tu párrafo, supuse mal. Me alegro por el bastardo de Sasuke, no merece en absoluto el amor de alguien.**

 **Espera! Eso sonó muy cruel. Tú sabes a que me refiero, perdón.**

 **Y que tal Naruto con Ino? Están bien? Intentando algo? No intervengas al menos que lo pidan explícitamente, te conozco... eres... algo metiche en ocasiones. (risas) Me agradas así, Sakura.**

 **Soy muy despistado, es cierto, y tardé mucho en descifrar el amor de Temari y Shikamaru, sin embargo si, Kankuro y Amagi van bien, no sé si salen o que, de todos modos bien. También entiendo a Temari, no soporto estar lejos tuyo mucho tiempo (suena loco desesperado, cierto?)**

 **Si quieres presentar ese proyecto en el Consejo, ten por seguro que Kankuro, Amagi, Baki y yo te apoyamos. Ebisu supongo que también, y tranquila, Matsuri se comporta, aunque, si hace algo, no quiero que le rompas las piernas, aún no sabe que salimos (risas)**

 **Cariños, Gaara.**

 **PD: muero por la sorpresa, que será?-**

Hacía años no escribía tan feliz. En parte es por Sakura, y en parte por el árbol, saca lo mejor de mi.

\- Así que aquí estabas, terminaste de escribir, hermanito?

\- Si, sabes donde está Shikamaru?

\- No, pero... veamos!

\- KANKURO!

Me sacó la carta de las manos y con voz de tonto, leía demasiado fuerte.

\- DAME ESO, TONTO!

\- Que tierno! Una sorpresa? Y que será? Un regalo? Una noche? Eh? Travieso...

\- Me sorprende que sepas leer- en ocasiones nos comportamos como niños, Temari suele reprendernos por ello.

\- Jum! No respondiste mis preguntas!

\- No lo sé, es una sorpresa por una razón, Kankuro.

\- Como sea, ya es tarde y debo dormir, pasé la noche entera luchando con sombras locas. Necesito un psicólogo.

Reí. Enserio es un poco tonto.

Y feliz, fui tras él hacia Shikamaru que esperaba la carta, lista para enviar a Konoha.

.

.

.

Para mi, estos capítulos son mas largos de lo que acostumbro, demasiado en mi opinión. Se nota mucho que me gustan las cartas? Son románticas! Y a veces divertidas, en el caso de que escriba Naruto, pero claro, Naruto no le escribiría una carta a Ino, es demasiado torpe con las palabras! Naruto es un hombre de acciones! Igual que Gaara pero al menos nuestro colorado se maneja mejor al ser Kazekage XD. Que opinan? En tres capítulos se resolvió el tema de Hakuto, es que... no quería darle vuelta e incomodidad al asunto con Gaara, sin embargo, para compensar esa velocidad, aún hay un cabo que atar, y no es Matsuri! Matsuri ya tendrá su momento pero no pronto.

Al review!

Val: lamento haber tardado con este, es que me quedé colgada leyendo fics y publicando uno, sorry. Me encanta que te encante jajaja. Enserio? Que alegría! Es mas sencillo con una cuenta, realmente. Gaara vive de desastre en desastre, el flaco es como un imán. Sakura al fin fue reconocida! Veamos que sucede de ahora en mas y como reacciona Sasuke o si le chupa tres huevos. Ahora hay mas momentos profundos con el SasuHina, adiós bufanda roja! No mas NaruHina! Poco a poco Hinata va dejando ir a Naruto. Volvemos con Ino y sus pinches inseguridades, esta chica avanza tres y retrocede cinco, demonios. Bueno, te mando muchos besos Val.

(Pregunta preguntosamente preguntosa: cual es tu ship preferido? Tu OTP? Aquel que amarías en un fic)

Les dejo muchos besos a los fantasmitas y espero a todos en el siguiente capítulo de mi fic: _**"La Princesa del Sharingan"**_ bye~!


	32. La Princesa del Sharingan

Haro! Seguimos incordiando a Gaara en este fic, este chico atrae a los problemas!

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los ojos son el espejo del alma, y sus ojos son el espejo de todas las almas juntas sacrificadas, para que ella vea._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"La Princesa del Sharingan"_**

 ** _..._**

\- El aludido asesinó a Lady Hoki, vengándose, Gaara utilizó su Funeral Imperial de la Arena, sin dejar rastro alguno. El mismo destino tuvo la cómplice. No pudimos identificarlos antes de sus muertes.

\- Gracias Lord Nara, es de nuestro agrado que usted haya estado allí para apoyar al Kazekage.

\- No, el agrado es mío. Si ya puedo retirarme, tengo que retomar camino a Konoha.

\- Por supuesto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me quedé noche y día en la habitación del hospital designada para Shijima. Esta seguía inconsciente, mientras, Shikamaru se ocupaba del tema Hakuto.

Shigezane me sonaba de algún lado, ese nombre es peculiar, mas que nada en Suna, y apenas sacarse la máscara, todos mis recuerdos llegaron.

Shigezane, alumno del Cuarto Kazekage. De mi padre.

\- Gaara, podemos hablar?

Salí del cuarto echándole un último vistazo a Shijima, quizás despierta y se escapa, quizás ya está despierta y ella no se irá hasta que yo lo decida.

\- Que sucede?

\- Sabes, esos dos me contaron todo, es una historia de amor muy bonita y todo, pero no podemos dejarlo así, mancharía tu nombre y el del daimyo, que procede?

\- Los del Consejo se tragaron la excusa?

\- Si, sin dudar.

\- Bien, entonces... que propones? Si fuera por mi les aplico eutanasia.

\- Auch. No esperaba menos de ti, Gaara, pero propongo que, ya que fueron declarados muertos y los Hoki lloran; huyan, dejarlos vivir con nuevas identidades. Ya sabes, puedo tomarlos de siervos para el clan.

\- Siervos? No es mala idea... lo pensaré...

En realidad, aceptaría sin mas con tal de sacármelos de encima, quiero que Sakura venga y no tener en el tintero un tema de tal magnitud como mi prometida. Bah, ex prometida, que iba a meterme los cuernos.

-0-0-

No puedo dormir en sillas tan incómodas sin Sakura cerca. Ella aliviana el sueño y hace todo mejor, desaparece aquello que me causa pesadillas.

Sin embargo ahora los párpados pesan y debo vigilar a Shijima por si decide escapar. No en mi guardia.

Aunque, recuerdo el aroma a fresa fresca en el cabello de Sakura, sus ojos compasivos y fuertes, parecidos a los de madre, esperando a que me duerma en su regazo. Me acariciaba el pelo con movimientos dulces, a veces canturreando alguna melodía de su infancia. Y si cierro los ojos, casi la siento.

\- Sakura...

Con la débil esperanza de no imaginar su cariño, que realmente esté cerca mío.

\- QUE DEMONIOS-?!

Pero sólo hallo a Shijima tratando de huir por la ventana con su pierna rota.

\- No en mi guardia.

La arena se escurre hasta ella, tomándola de la pierna sana y de vuelta a su camilla. Asustada, Shijima me miró por segundos antes de forcejear con madre.

\- No podrás soltarla, mi madre es fuerte de voluntad.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver?! Que quiere de mi, Lord Kazekage?!

\- De ti? Nada.

Mentí. Me pica la curiosidad sobre ese sharingan azul, debí haberlo puesto en mi carta. Seguro que a Sakura también, ni hablar de Sasuke.

\- Shijima, Shijima Hoki?

\- S-si, por que?

\- Hum...

No quiero ser desvergonzado y sacar conclusiones sobre su sharingan, quizás ni es Uchiha, menos con uno azul. Tal vez pasó algo similar a Kakashi.

Ella seguía inmovilizada de su pierna sana a medida que yo notificaba a Shikamaru que despertó, y por ende, él le dijo a Hakuto.

Ahora que alguien mas la vigilará, deseo dormir en paz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura! Por que haces tanto escándalo?!

\- Por que? Como que por que, mamá?! Kakashi dijo que en unos días podré volver a Suna!

\- Que alegría hija! Pero recuerda que también tienes padres, eh!- siempre reprochando.

\- Ya sé, ya sé...

No me voy a olvidar de ellos, son mis pesados padres después de todo.

Y tengo que esperar la carta de Gaara. Si es que se dignó a responder.

Aunque antes, debo hablar con Ino, no puedo irme sin resolver este desastre que seguro ella se inventó.

Es Ino, suele ser... melodramática.

-0-0-

La hallé en la casa Nara de casualidad, quise dejarle un par de cosas a Temari antes de ir con Ino a su casa y voilá! Ino comía galletas con Temari.

\- Sakura? No te esperaba, me hubieras llamado, tonta.

\- Perdón, pero quise dejarte esto, y... hablar con Ino- Temari entendió enseguida la indirecta muy directa y nos dejaba a solas mientras iba al primer piso.

\- S-Sakura, yo no... que haces aquí?

\- Quiero hablar contigo, por que estabas tan rara ayer?

Se mordía el labio recorriendo con la vista el recinto, acaso allí está la respuesta?

Pero nos prometimos una amistad sin mentiras, espero que Ino lo recuerde.

\- Por que... por que fuiste a la casa de Naruto de noche? Que sientes por él?

Me siento culpable, parte de las inseguridades de Ino sobre Naruto son por mi. No fue a propósito enamorarlo.

\- Ino, fui a avisarle que Konoha aceptó a mi clan, es mi mejor amigo y siempre me apoya! Claro que no importa la hora iría a verle! Además, amo a Gaara, incluso somos novios, crees que lo dejaría por Naruto? Si no salí con Naruto en quince años, menos ahora!

\- Tú... sólo lo quieres como amigo?

\- Por supuesto! Ino, si para que estés segura debo casarte con Naruto, lo haré!

\- Sakura!- se lanzó a mis brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas, pobre Ino, sufre mucho por nuestra culpa- Eres mi mejor amiga!

\- Lo sé puerquita, siempre te cuidaré.

Quedamos un rato abrazadas hasta calmarse el ánimo, se limpió el rostro y con renovada fuerza, vociferaba.

\- Entonces desde mañana haré un plan infalible para enamorar a Naruto que ni él podrá echar a perder!

\- Estás... segura...? Tus planes suelen ser un desastre astronómico.

\- Claro que si! Y tú me ayudarás!

\- Yo? Ah, no Ino, me voy el domingo a Suna, lo lamento- creí que con eso escaparía de ella.

\- No interesa, en unos días caerá por mis encantos, serás la madrina de mi primogénito!

\- Si lo pones así...

Hubiera reído descontrolada sin embargo también pensé en hijos con Gaara. Unos lindos niños, quizás tres.

\- Es raro que no te burles de mi por esperar hijos tan pronto con Naruto, Sakura.

\- Es que... admito que quiero un que otro hijo con... emmm, Gaara...

Pero ella SI rió.

\- La gran y precavida Sakura, auto declarada tomadora de todo con calma YA desea hijos con el Kazekage?! Ja!

\- Cierra el pico puerca.

\- Ah! Tú ciérralo frentesota!

\- Como me llamaste?!

\- Lo que eres, frente de marquesina!

\- YA VERÁS!

Antes de matarnos a golpes, Temari tocó la mesa tres veces con sus nudillos llamando nuestra atención.

\- Nada de peleas en mi casa, rompen algo y lo pagan. Ahora, no tenías que ayudar a tu madre con unas flores para una boda, Ino?

\- Ah! Es cierto! Adiós! Las veo luego!

Voló en décima de segundo hacia la salida de las tierras Nara, camino que ella se sabe de memoria por sus años de amistad con Shikamaru.

\- Y dime, que nombres piensas ponerles?

\- Eh? A quienes?- dije mirando la ventana, justo al camino que siguió Ino.

\- A mis sobrinos! Y que sean bonitos! Mi hermano es muy guapo y no quiero que arruines sus genes.

\- Eh?!

Estaba escuchando nuestra conversación?!

\- Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?!

\- Ajenas? Hablas de mi hermano, por ende me concierne, no crees Sakurita?

\- Como sea, aún no pensé en los nombres, pero conociendo a Gaara, aún faltan años para tener hijos, él es de... tracción lenta...

\- Que buena definición- rió.

Un par de galletas luego, el sol se escondió entre las boscosas colinas Nara y supe que era hora de irme.

\- Te veo en otra ocasión Temari.

\- Por supuesto, pásate cuando quieras, te haré galletas- por extraño que suene, esas galletas sabían especiales, algo pasó con Temari al momento de hacerlas, y tuve que hablar...

\- No me estarás dando un sobrino, no?

\- EH?! Por que preguntas? No! Aún no... pero quisiera, sabes?

\- Me alegro, Temari.

Ya saliendo oí su suspiro.

\- Y... gracias por el regalo... Sakura.

\- De nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con el lugar a oscuras, Shikamaru iba delante nuestro guiando el camino a la habitación de Shijima.

Allí, Hakuto y Shigezane hablaban con ella y callaron apenas vernos.

\- Lord Kazekage- dijo Hakuto- Que hará con mi hermana?

Con Shikamaru hablamos del tema durante la tarde entera, alguna forma de ayudar a Shijima sin que levante sospechas.

Y quedé satisfecho con la conclusión.

\- Ustedes serán siervos para el Clan Nara del que proviene mi cuñado, su líder actual, mientras, Shijima actuará como empleada en la mansión.

\- Empleada? Que opinas hermana?

\- Que nos asegura que no moriremos por decreto suyo, Lord Kazekage?- burla, burla clara, ella sabe de mi pasado, incluso mencionó mi título con desprecio.

\- No creen que mi honor y el de mi cuñado están lo suficientemente comprometidos como para dudar de nuestra palabra?

Se miraron.

Hakuto le tomó la mano a su hermana y entre ambas pudieron levantarla, clavando sus azules sharingan en mi.

\- Si mi hermana confía en usted, yo también, Lord Kazekage.

Asentí y dejé a Shikamaru pulir los detalles del plan con ellos, mientras, pensaba en Sakura y si estaría bien, ya habrán resuelto el tema del clan?

Sería mas que feliz formando parte de la familia de Sakura, un Haruno mas, no interesa si Konoha los acepta o no. Eso no disminuye mi amor en lo mas mínimo.

\- Gaara!

\- Eh? Si?

\- Que puesto ocuparía Shijima?

\- Depende... depende que necesitemos, creo que hay uno disponible en la cocina.

\- Me parece bien, Shiji siempre cuidó de mi, es como una madre! Lamento mucho no ser... no ser la madre de sus hijos Lord Kazekage...

\- Eh? Está bien, no te preocupes Hakuto.

\- Si, después de todo Gaara ya tiene novia.

\- Novia?

Demonios Shikamaru! Estar con mi hermana te ha vuelto indiscreto.

\- Ya tenía novia, Lord Kazekage? Y nuestro compromiso iba a destruir su relación?! Oh Dios mío! Lo siento mucho! Yo no quise qu-!

\- Tranquila, ella no sabía de esto, pero ya lo hemos resuelto, no hay de que preocuparse- y le lancé una mirada furiosa a Shikamaru.

\- Si, todo resuelto.

.

\- Sabes? Al mostrarle la mansión a Shijima mencionó algo que me llamó muchísimo la atención, Gaara.

\- Que cosa?

\- Ella fue... un experimento voluntario de Orochimaru.

\- Voluntario...?

\- Si, y por eso su sharingan defectuoso, color azul. Gaara, eso no debe trascender, si Konoha se entera que Suna aloja a un experimento de Orochimaru creerán que conspiran como antes, en cuanto puedas deshacerte de Shijima, hazlo.

\- No puedo matarla.

\- No dije matar.

.

Maldita Shijima, apenas la leí en Gaara Hiden me cayó mal. Y ni hablar de los fics GaaShiji, los detesto! Copia barata de Uchiha, mendiga Shijima, primero Hakuto y ahora tú! No en mi guardia, cariño! Bien, ya me descargué jajaja.

Al review de mi amada Val!

Val: perdón por que este no sea tan extenso, es que no sé... así me pasa. Cartas románticas, mi debilidad XD. Son demasiado lindos! Un amor! Todos necesitan, me alegro de que Sasuke lo haya encontrado y sea correspondido. No leíste Gaara Hiden? Te lo recomiendo mucho, Val! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te escribo en el próximo, besotes!

Y besotes a los fantasmines que dan fav y follow!

Escribiéndoles en el siguiente capítulo: _**"Odio Sepultado bajo la Nieve"**_ bye~!


	33. Odio Sepultado bajo la Nieve

Haro! Siguiendo mi odio hacia Shijima y Sasuke, vengo con otro capítulo!

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mas que enemigos, son personas que deseo ver arder._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Odio sepultado bajo la Nieve"_**

 ** _..._**

Y unos débiles lloriqueos de su hermana mayor eran lo único resonando por la estancia, ahogados poco a poco por el abrazo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Acaso ellos salen? La duda no dejaba de hacer mella en Hanabi hasta despertar en la mañana e interrogar a Hinata.

\- Y dime hermana, que tal tu noche?- lo que para la joven Hyuuga era una affaire, para Hinata suponían agolpados recuerdos de culpa, llanto y abrazos cálidos.

\- N-nada importante Hanabi...

Sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermanita.

\- Lo que digas, y Sasuke se quedó a dormir?- enseguida, Hinata abrió los ojos perpleja. No sabía que Hanabi les espiara.

En efecto, Hinata le dio una habitación cerca de la suya como prometieron.

\- S-si, por que preguntas?- dijo abochornada.

\- Nada en especial, pues... TE GUSTA SASUKE UCHIHA?!

La efusividad de Hanabi pasmó a Hinata.

Tan obvia era? Es cierto que suele sonrojarse cerca suyo y charla mas ameno con ella que con cualquier habitante de Konoha, empero, parecen pareja?

\- N-no... n-no lo sé... supongo que si... Hanabi...

\- Lo sabía! Espera a que Neji lo sepa!- gritaba orgullosa por su descubrimiento.

\- N-no! Y-yo se lo diré a nuestro hermano, pero por favor haz silencio, te lo ruego Hanabi.

\- Ah... como quieras...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mamá iba por toda la tienda enlistando las últimas flores para una boda que encargó alrededor de cien ramos. Cien ramos! Por suerte nuestro proveedor tenía tal cantidad.

Otras las cultivamos nosotras.

Un jardín que papá puso detrás de casa, enorme y lleno de todos los colores del arcoíris.

 _"- Cuando te cases, Ino, tendrás todas estas flores en tu boda, mi pequeño cosmos."_

Si tan sólo estuviera para cuidarlas hasta mi boda...

\- Ino, hija, trae esas magnolias... Ino?

\- S-si, ya voy...- dije pasmada. No es momento de pensar en papá, sin embargo es difícil cuando veo las flores que él mismo plantó.

Incluso el cielo anaranjado del atardecer enmarca esos tiernos brotes, aguardando el día de mi boda. Si es que llega.

\- Hola señora Yamanaka!

\- Hola Naruto! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Demonios! Naruto! Trato de esconderme bajo el mostrador, pero lamentablemente llevo una enorme maceta con lavanda y, bueno, la maceta no flota.

\- Está Ino?- es mas tonto de lo que creí, bravo, me enamoré de un idiota.

\- Claro que está! Fíjate cerca del mostrador...- no ayudas, mamá!

\- El mostrador? Uh? Ino? Que haces ahí abajo?- pues, no gana el premio al mas brillante.

\- N-nada, junto las plantas! Si! Y tengo mucho trabajo así que... así que no me distraigas!- quiero hablarle y darme un respiro de las flores y mi papá, pero quedaron un par de cosas con Naruto y no me siento de ánimos para llevar a cabo el plan.

\- Vamos hija, sólo faltan un par, deja que las llevo yo, tómate un descanso.

Por ahí dicen que las madres son sabias, y saben todo antes de que lo digas.

Es un poder que tendré al ser madre?

\- Ino... yo... quería decirte algo...

\- Pues habla, aquí me tienes- por que soy tan fría?! Parece que es importante para él...

\- Emmm, ya sabes... y-yo... demonios, soy malo hablando.

Te comprendo, también se me traba la lengua al estar cerca tuyo.

\- Dime, te escucho...- suavizando un poco mi tono.

\- Claro! Emmm... t-tú... emmm, aghhh! Tú me... m-me... demonios, tú me... emmm, me g-gus... AGHHH!

\- Yo te que? Yo te gus...?

Y un click! resonó en mi cabeza poniéndome roja.

Gus... dijo tú me gus... osea, yo le gusto?! Después de todo soy correspondida?!

No puedo respirar. No puedo respirar!

\- Ino?

Me hiper-ventilo!

\- INO!

Y me desmayo.

El doctor dijo que no me hiperventile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Antes de que amanezca salí de las tierras Hyuuga, Hinata no lo dijo, pero sé que no es bien visto que yo duerma bajo su mismo techo sin que estemos casados.

Yo, específicamente.

Mis charlas con Hiashi lo aseguraron. Ante todo el decoro con los Hyuuga.

Y por mi lado no tengo quejas.

Soy alguien sigiloso por naturaleza y poco propenso a los escándalos, me gusta llevar las cosas con calma y sin mucha parafernalia. Por ende, estar enamorado de Hinata me viene como anillo al dedo.

Hinata es delicada, tranquila, no exagera ni chilla como ALGUIEN QUE CONOZCO DE NOMBRE SAKURA, y es agradable estar con ella.

Comprende mis situaciones y no se mete sin que le llame. Me gustaría que se meta, es agradable tenerla preocupada por mi.

Disfruto los momentos a su lado, y son demasiado escasos para mi gusto, y lastimosamente debo irme antes de que cualquier despierte.

\- Ya te vas? Hinata estaba emocionada por hacerte el desayuno, Uchiha.

Su tono desprovisto de ironía o emoción alguna, con un dejo de preocupación, fue reconocible incluso para un yo de espaldas.

\- Lo siento Hiashi, creí que ustedes n-.

\- Lamento que creyeras eso, aún es **temprano** y puedes volver para que Hinata sonría durante todo el día- dijo remarcando el "temprano".

Me encanta que sonría, los astros son opacados por su nocturna belleza.

\- Claro- no suelo ceder a estas conversaciones empero, Hinata es mi punto débil.

\- Sasuke? Padre? Sucedió algo?- entramos a la cocina y Hinata con dos criadas ya preparaban el desayuno.

\- No, todo en orden, sólo salimos a caminar.

\- Eso me alegra!

Sin dudas es hermosa al mostrar su sonrisa perfecta.

\- Desayuna bien, Sasuke.

Y Hiashi se fue dejándome entre las criadas y mi Hina.

Son esta clase de momentos en los que me siento verdaderamente feliz, a pesar de las criadas que no dejaban de mirarme y como Hinata les reprendía bajito.

Incluso así se pone celosa.

Salieron después de servirme, Hinata todavía mascullaba por lo bajo, como hace en situaciones de estrés.

Si, la observo mucho.

\- Sabes, no es de buena educación mascullar, eres una dama Hyuuga, cierto? Deberías tener mejores modales...

\- L-los tengo...- casi se descompone del horror.

\- Fue un chiste, Hina.

Rió despacio al entender, amo su sutileza y tacto.

\- C-claro, perdón, es que... no creí que te quedaras- tan transparente soy para los Hyuuga? Tanto ella como Hiashi me leyeron.

Pensaba, que Hiashi no sabía de mi presencia en la casa, nadie nos vio que yo sepa.

La casa estaba en silencio sepulcral, cenamos sin contratiempos, aún sobrellevando la culpa de Hinata.

Nunca creí... que yo fuera tan importante para ella...

\- Hina, quieres pasear hoy?- sería lindo transcurrir mi tarde a su lado.

\- En-enserio?- pocas veces vi ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos espejados.

Me alegro de ser la causa por ésta ocasión.

\- Si.

Sin dudas Hiashi es sabio, Hinata sonrió todo el día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien temprano en la mañana, Lee se apareció por mi casa al grito de "Recibamos a la Juventud!", cabe aclarar, que lo único que recibió fue un zapatazo de mi vecino.

\- Lee! La gente duerme a las siete de la mañana!- le reté.

\- Jum! Deberían aprovechar mejor el día, salió el sol, por ende, debemos salir nosotros a disfrutarlo! Vamos!- puso una pierna en la mesa que Neji le bajó de dos toques.

Neji.

No hablamos desde el incidente en mi mismo cuarto, donde, indirectamente, me declaró su amor. Demonios, creí que estaría mas feliz por saber que es correspondido, pero se quedó estático, rojo, y alegando que debía hacer unos mandados o algo así.

Es Neji, no sabe lidiar sabiamente con sentimientos propios o ajenos. Yo tampoco, es mi primer amor, hasta ahora el único.

Si me hubieran dicho que el amor era tan complicado, me sacaba el corazón de un corchazo.

\- Uh? Ten Ten, estás bien? Quedaste dura.

\- Eh? S-si, estoy bien Lee, que vamos a hacer hoy?

\- Bueno... el Hokage nos pidió reunirnos al mediodía en su oficina para una misión.

\- Una misión?!

Hacia siglos no me daban una, por poco muero del aburrimiento!

\- Si, estás emocionada?!

\- Por supuesto que si, Lee!

Ignorando monumentalmente a Neji. Y a él no le gusta ser ignorado.

.

.

.

\- Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Sakura, su misión es llevar este presente a Chojuro, el próximo Mizukage, será nombrado en una semana, es lo que tardarán en llegar a Kirigakure. Ya hemos enviado una disculpa explícita a Mei Terumi alegando el por qué no puedo asistir, espero que honren a su país y preparen bien sus maletas, Mei ha preparado un baile en honor a Chojuro.

\- Un baile?!- saltamos a coro Sakura y yo.

\- Un baile, les agrada la idea chicas?

Que si nos agrada? Vestidos! Música! Gente! Alegría! Las siete espadas endemoniadas! Claro que me agrada! Me súper agrada!

\- Cree que Mei Terumi nos dejará ver las siete espadas endemoniadas, Lord Hokage?!

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, Kakashi no tanto.

\- Pregúntale tú Ten Ten, quizás te lo permita.

Volví a casa mas que emocionada por la idea de asistir a un baile en Kiri, conocer al próximo Mizukage y ver las Siete Espadas Demonio!

Moriré si espero mas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se me hizo costumbre salir cada mañana bien temprano, antes de que las panaderías abran y sentir sus aromas a masas recién horneadas, para despertar a Choji.

\- Vamos! Despierta!- tirando de sus mantas de lana. Tiene el sueño pesado, eh- Choji!

En parte me da ternura su rostro de bebé durmiendo. Sin embargo el Raikage nos pidió audiencia y no puedo quedarme admirando a Choji.

Volví a tirar y nada.

Que raro, en este mes transcurrido la pasé tan bien que no puedo imaginar cuando Choji vuelva a Konoha, es egoísta, pero quiero que viva aquí...

Conmigo...

\- Uh? Karui?

\- Hasta que despiertas, adivina quién pasó por un par de masas de tu panadería preferida~?

\- Wow! Mis dos cosas preferidas en el mundo! Gracias!- dejando un beso en mi mejilla, bajó a la cocina.

Sus dos... cosas preferidas...?

-0-0-

\- Darui nos acompañará, ya que Bee está "de vacaciones" en Konoha- el Raikage parecía muy molesto con que Bee esté en Konoha.

A todo esto, por qué allí? El País de las Aguas Termales, las costas de Kirigakure, El País de las Olas, El País de los Campos de Arroz, todos son excelente lugares de veraneo, y el muy tonto va a Konoha.

Para mi que oculta algo, conozco bien a Bee.

\- Choji, el Hokage nos envió un mail, dice que estás autorizado para acompañarnos al baile de Kirigakure, estás de acuerdo?

Suavizó su mirada al clavarla en Choji, el aludido asintió alegre.

Si! Mas tiempo juntos!

Quiero decir... emmm, ustedes me entienden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un baile! Un baile! Bendita Mei Terumi que le gusta la diversión y la danza, según Kakashi todos los kage están invitados al baile, y el único que no va es él. Entonces, Gaara va!

Y si Gaara va podremos bailar hasta tarde, sólo él y yo. En la bella Kirigakure. No es el lugar mas romántico del mundo pero lo es si Gaara está allí conmigo.

Preparé mi maleta antes de lo previsto, salimos pasado mañana y de todos modos estoy mas ansiosa que de costumbre.

\- Sakura? Que pasa? Por que tanto alboroto?- mi mamá entró- Por que toda tu ropa está tirada en el suelo?! Júntala ya Sakura Haruno!

\- Mamá, busco que poner en mi maleta.

\- Maleta? Ya te vuelves a Suna?

\- Todavía no, Kakashi me envía al baile por el nombramiento del próximo Mizukage, Chojuro, y voy con Lee, Neji y Ten Ten.

\- Un baile?

\- Ajá, y Gaara también irá!

\- Kyaaa!

Las dos gritamos a coro aturdiendo media aldea, emocionadas por el baile y la asistencia de Gaara. Amo que mis padres lo quieran tanto.

\- Oh hija, que emoción, ven, busquemos un vestido que resalte tus ojos.

Vale aclarar, que no tengo nada. Lo mas cercano a un vestido fueron un par de faldas. Nada útil.

\- Jum, vamos de compras, esperé mucho por este momento, y el próximo será tu vestido de bodas!

\- Que?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dejé a Hinata en su casa, la sonrisa no se le borraba con nada. E instintivamente sonreía yo.

Quisiera saber por que esta chica me hace tan feliz. En si fue, junto con Naruto, lo único que cuidar de Konoha en esa época oscura mía.

\- Sasuke! Oye!- reconocería ese timbre de voz en cualquier tiempo y lugar.

\- Naruto.

\- A donde vas? Ugh, viniste a ver a Hinata? Por que?

\- No te incumbe.

\- Siempre tan reservado... oye, sabes de las buenas nuevas?

\- Buenas nuevas?

\- Si! Hay un baile en Kirigakure, lástima que Kakashi sensei eligió a el equipo Guy y Sakura para ir.

\- Sakura aún no volvió a Suna?

\- Eh... no.

Caminábamos a la par, sin una dirección precisa, por obra del destino terminamos frente al campo de entrenamiento número uno.

\- Ja, que recuerdos... aquí es donde te pateaba el trasero.

\- Ja! Si mal no recuerdo, YO te pateaba el trasero a ti, Naruto.

\- Si como no, tú siempre perdías conmigo, de veras!

Un chispazo de rivalidad que creí extinto, resurgió, listo para consumir todo y a Naruto con él.

\- Demuéstramelo.

\- Ah, así que quieres pelea?

\- Por supuesto.

De dos saltos cada uno tomó un extremo del campo, desenvainé mi espada y Naruto arremangaba su chaqueta impecablemente negra.

Casi tanto como mi capa.

\- Listo?!

\- Listo!

Corrimos.

Mi velocidad creció en esos años entrenando fuera, la de Naruto también, en fracción de segundos chocamos su kunai y mi espada soltando chispas.

Chispas nostálgicas, en medio de la noche cerrada.

\- Oye Sasuke, te sonará raro, pero extrañaba esto.

\- Te sonará aún mas raro, pero yo también.

Cruzaba palabras con él intercaladas con golpes, mezclé mi emoción y el filoso ruido del metal cual sinfonía.

Así suena nuestra amistad.

Reí.

Él igual.

Pocas veces me sentí tan bien al luchar con alguien, aunque sea de pura diversión.

Llegado el momento de quitarme la capa para evitar el calor, bufé, esas semanas en Konoha deterioraron mi estado.

\- Deberías pedirle a Hinata que entrene contigo, sabes que eso refuerza lazos, cuerpo y mente.

\- Lo sé.

Mi mejor amigo.

Me da buenos consejos, o simplemente dice lo que a veces no quiero oír. Por eso es mi mejor amigo.

A punto de arremeter el golpe final, no sé si por nostalgia o error, nos machacamos las mejillas, con el puño del otro. Al mismo tiempo.

Cayendo.

\- Sasuke, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estás mas débil que nuestra última batalla, hermano.

\- Lo sé, creo que si haré eso de entrenar con Hinata.

\- Es bueno consejo, no?- presumió.

\- Por eso no puedo decirte nada, te agrandas...- dije levantándome.

\- Hey! Fue un chiste!

Ya no es mi enemigo, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Y gracias a él, y Hinata, me siento en paz.

Enterrando mi antiguo yo, en la nieve próxima a caer.

.

.

.

Había que hacer algo bueno para Sasuke, hay un baile en Kiri y va Gaara, que sucederá~? Soy una caja de sorpresas. Y esa Mei Terumi es una loquilla, yo haría lo mismo! JAJAJA!

Val: no mi ciela, la novela no es GaaShiji, sólo mencioné que hay fics de esa pareja, en la novela Gaara no se enamora de nadie (a estas alturas creo que sabrás que Gaara sigue enamorado de Naruto en BORUTO, y es muy decepcionante). Ino es así de estrafalaria, vive haciendo planes y esas cosas, es una característica que amo de ella. La hace súper cómica. Que bueno que entendiste lo de las galletas, me gustó mucho escribir el momento de Yoshino y Temari, y ella retando a Sakura para que sus hijos con Gaara salgan lindos XD jajaja. Awww, tú también me haces feliz con tus reviews, Val. Besos y te espero para el próximo.

Bueno, les escribo para el próximo capítulo de esta cosilla: _**"Olas"**_ bye~!


	34. Olas

Haro! Bueno bueno, me alegro de llegar hasta aquí y ser constante, vamos por otro lío! (deberían pagarme por incordiar tanto a Gaara XD)

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Es como el mar, a veces tranquilo, a veces bravo, y con una intensidad que enamora. Que me enamora._

 _..._

 ** _"Olas"_**

 ** _..._**

Campos cultivados, pueblos tiernos y aldeas desconocidas. Nuestro camino estuvo lleno de maravillas que jamás había soñado con ver. Y sinceramente, las amé.

Tanta belleza en este mundo que debe ser protegida, y ni hablar al llegar al mar, aquel magnético, bravío y fresco, rebosante de vida y atractivo.

Sin duda alguna, amo el mar.

Lamento vivir tan lejos, en Konoha, donde sólo tenemos unos arroyos locos, lagos y ríos. Una cascada también.

\- Ten Ten?

Lee apareció detrás mío cargando varias frutas, escuchó en la última aldea que los marineros solían tener escorbuto y bueno, compró tanta fruta de todo tipo como pudo su bolsillo.

\- Que pasa?- sin despegar tanto la vista del bello mar. Aguas cristalinas que dejan ver el fondo.

No hay una casita en la playa que me vendan?

\- Parece que te gusta mucho el mar, no has dejado de verle.

\- Lo sé, nunca había visto el mar, y bueno, si que me enamoró...

Parece que quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, vi de soslayo su sonrisa complacida y fue con los demás, haciendo ruido detrás mío.

Kakashi puso a Yamato, Sai y Shizune como protección en caso de desastre.

Desastre.

Ha habido rumores de que alguien atacaría el nombramiento del Mizukage, pero nada preciso de que fiar. Y por si acaso, Kakashi puso a Yamato, Sai y Shizune.

\- Oh, vamos Neji! Hablábamos del mar!

Y de un momento a otro, oí a Lee gritarle a Neji. Incluso, presté atención a la conversación fingiendo que seguía absorta con el mar.

Es imposible no querer escuchar.

\- No grites.

\- Entonces tú no exageres! Hablaba del mar, se enamoró del mar! No de un chico o chica llamada Mar.

\- Si, si, ya entendí, demonios Lee... Déjate de niñerías, sólo fue una pregunta...

Pregunta. Él siempre pregunta sobre mi y rara vez Lee le facilita información.

Debería sentirme feliz o preocupada por los celos de Neji? En parte me gusta que él esté pendiente de mi. Sin embargo otra parte...

.

.

.

Dejé el tema ahí, el barco pronto llegaría a Kiri, una semana entera de viaje a través de praderas, campos, aldeas y mar, cansador, según Shizune.

En la entrada a la aldea, nos recibieron algunos enviados de la Mizukage como escoltas. Había tiendas, casas, calles, autos, tecnología que jamás vi en mi maldita vida. Era como viajar al futuro! Futuro hoy!

Lo mas tecnológico que tuve fue un teléfono fijo. Que triste...

\- Oye Ten Ten, llegamos, estuviste algo distraída en el camino, viste la tienda de electrónicos?

\- Claro que la vi! Cómo no verla?! Esa tienda es mas moderna que toda Konoha junta!- Sakura rió, dije la pura verdad.

\- Es cierto, pero en parte es encantadora esa antigüedad en Konoha, no?

\- Tú lo dices por que te gusta vivir en Suna, un lugar que quedó atrapado en el tiempo, atrapado 250 años atrás!

También la pura verdad.

Sonrió, sé que Sakura ama Suna. Ama a su Kazekage.

-0-0-

\- Wah! Miren esta habitación!- hasta los hoteles son mas modernos que toda Konoha junta.

\- Basta Lee! Que esa es mi cama!- pero él estaba emocionado de aquí para allá.

Sakura ocupó la habitación contigua, obviamente fui con ella y Shizune. Sai, Neji, Yamato y Lee quedaron en la anterior. Noche de chicas!

Bastante aburrida realmente.

Shizune se durmió enseguida, Sakura re leía una carta, yo sólo pude oír la risotada de Lee a través de la pared. Bravo.

Aunque, creo que prefiero la noche así, mis pensamientos y yo, en completa armonía.

Casi completa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mi último día en Konoha antes del viaje a Kiri transcurrió agitado, la llegada de Shikamaru hizo a Ino y Temari arrastrarme a la entrada de la aldea.

Su esposa y su mejor amiga, y yo metida en el medio.

No me malentiendan, Temari es mi cuñada e Ino mi mejor amiga, pero ambas son intensas, y juntas son... demasiado intensas!

\- Shikamaru!- Temari se le lanzó a los brazos, fue muy tierno.

\- Shikamaru! Ni una llamada o carta?! Sabes, nos tenías con la mortificación! Temari es tu mujer, demonios!

E Ino replicando. Lo dije, demasiado intensas.

\- Ya, ya, que problemáticas, sólo fueron unos días en Suna... aish...

Lentamente, Shikamaru pasó por al lado mío dándome una carta, una carta con el distintivo sello de Gaara. Temari e Ino no lo notaron.

Agradezco que no.

Fuera de eso: carta de Gaara! Tuvo tiempo de escribirme, de pensar en mi... después de todo...

Sólo un ápice de su cariño me hace sumamente feliz.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa saltando prácticamente, no hice caso a mamá gritando o papá y sus preguntas, sólo quería estar en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto para leer las noticias de Gaara.

No fueron noticias en si, mas bien respuesta de mi carta, conozco a Gaara, habrá algo en Suna que deba ir para enterarme?

 _ **-Gaara:**_

 _ **Tú tranquilo, yo nerviosa, que pronto iré a Suna para no volver a salir, créeme que te extraño a montones, y sabes que? Konoha ha reconocido a los Haruno como un clan! Abracé a Kakashi sensei por eso! (no te pongas celoso, risas) Fui a ver a Naruto para comentarle, pero Ino estaba en la puerta, indecisa de si tocar o no, me vio y pensó todo mal, así que ahora retrocedió ocho mil casillas con Naruto, bravo. Sinceramente no veo a Ino desde hace unos días, dentro de poco tengo una misión y ella también - no sé a donde -.**_

 _ **Tampoco veo a Naruto desde esa desastrosa madrugada con él corriendo por la aldea en calzones, buscando a Ino - eso es amor?- (risas) y nada, tampoco visité a Temari. Aunque, te digo algo? Me amenazó! Dijo que sus sobrinos tenían que salir lindos sí o sí, yo no controlo si mis hijos salen lindos o no! Eso es cosa de genes, de todos modos me daría igual, si son hijos tuyos y míos los amaré con todo mi corazón. Aunque sean mas feos que Guy (eso fue cruel, mas risas) Pero será imposible que sean feos con un padre como tú...**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, estoy muy feliz, mas aún por Kankuro y Amagi, son buena gente, merecen ser felices.**_

 _ **Estuve entrenando un poco con Ten Ten y Lee, por momentos con Neji, sabías que Neji está enamorado de Ten Ten? Que feo lo mío, cotilleando por ahí.**_

 _ **Lamento que la carta sea corta, no hay mucho por aquí para contar, y tú tampoco me dijiste que pasa en Suna! Otra vez estás en problemas, Lord Kazekage? (risas incontenibles)**_

 _ **Tranquilo, no pareces loco desesperado, si supieras cuanto te extraño... mas le vale a Matsuri comportarse, no querrá que la parta como a Sasori.**_

 _ **Besos! - si preguntan es otra carta del Raikage... que asidua correspondencia mantienes con el Raikage... (sarcasmo y muchas risas)-**_

 _ **PD: sabrás la sorpresa cuando yo vaya a Suna, espérame, no te consigas otra novia... (risas)-**_

Una hora luego, después de revisar y revisar por cualquier falta horrográfica y eso, estuve lista para ir a las tierras Nara y que Shikamaru la lleve a Suna.

Consta aclarar, que a Temari no le gustó nada...

\- DE NUEVO A SUNA?! AH! NO SEÑOR!

Gritaba a los cuatro vientos, enfadadísima, y agarró la solapa de la camisa de Shikamaru para zarandearlo.

\- Ya Temari! Es sólo una carta, volveré enseguida... aunque me da pereza pero es por Gaara y Sakura, vale la pena, o acaso no quieres que tu hermano sea feliz?

Ella dejó a su marido en paz, sé que Temari quiere la felicidad para Gaara, sin embargo también extraña horrores a su marido con cada misión de él, en especial las que son al País del Hierro o llevando cartas de aquí para allá de la Alianza Shinobi.

\- Si... tú sabes que si...

Shikamaru bufó, me siento incómoda con esto. Creo que debería mandarla por correspondencia y ya, tampoco estoy revelando planes secretos entre Suna y Konoha, sólo mi amor por Gaara.

\- Sakura, te parece quedarte a cenar?- la sonrisa débil de Temari me convenció por completo.

\- Por supuesto.

La cena no fue tan ruidosa como solía en mis anteriores visitas, en efecto, Temari apenas probó bocado y Shikamaru me miraba confundido.

Para ser conocido por el mas vago, Shikamaru tiene la determinación y el coraje que muchos precisamos, hace mucho que él cambió, o quizás siempre fue así, alguien que piensa primero en los demás antes que en él y sus ganas de mirar nubes sin ninguna responsabilidad.

Le admiro mucho.

Terminamos de cenar en paz, Temari dejó los trastes en la cocina y salió a la fresca noche, Shikamaru iba a encargarse de lavar.

\- Temari?

Ella miraba la luna, apretando el saco para que no se le escape con la brisa.

\- No tienes miedo, Sakura?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

\- Miedo de que?

\- De Gaara.

De Gaara? Jamás, a pesar de verlo convertido en un monstruo, matar enemigos a sangre fría y jurar asesinarnos, no, jamás le temí. Creo que pude conocer la bondad en él incluso en su momento mas oscuro.

Quizás eso fue lo que me enamoró. El que siempre supe que era bueno.

\- No, nunca- sólo acerté a contestar, es que son demasiados pensamientos y sentires como para explicar.

\- Sabes, yo tardé mucho en dejar de temerle a Gaara, supongo que incluso lejos suyo y sabiendo que cambió le sigo temiendo un poco.

Suspiré. Sé que a Kankuro le pasa lo mismo.

\- Pero tú no.

Yo... no...?

\- Tú jamás le temiste, jamás dudaste de enfrentarlo o ayudarlo según sea el caso, incluso arriesgaste tu vida frente a un Akatsuki para encontrar a Gaara, sabiendo que él no es el mas santo de todos. Tú... lo amaste desde el principio sin saberlo, cierto?

\- Si.

No sé como explicar mi corazón, aquel que late muy rápido al tener a Gaara cerca.

Algo en él, no me entero qué, es atractivo en extremo, y deja mi persona sin aliento, late, late muy potente, tanto, que a veces temo que él pueda oír mis latidos.

\- Quisiera preguntarte por qué...- no lo hagas- de todos modos no lo haré, sé que es complicado explicar tu amor por alguien, me pasa igual con Shikamaru...

Desde que pelearon en los exámenes presentí que estos dos debían estar juntos.

\- Entonces tú me entiendes, Sakura, entiendes lo que es querer a alguien y no poder dejarlo ir, por que temes que le pase algo malo y no estar allí para protegerlo.

\- Si... lo sé... me cuesta dormir sabiendo que Gaara está lejos mío sin poder ayudarlo en caso de desastre, en caso de... lo que sea...

Sonrió, pocas veces lo hizo sin ironía en sus labios.

\- Me alegro que Gaara te ame, y me alegro aún mas de que tú lo ames a él.

\- Y si él ya no me quiere cuando vuelva...?- la duda que me aqueja cada día.

\- Tranquila, Gaara sólo ama una vez, y cuando lo hace, es eterno. Enserio que si. Confía en mi, lo conozco demasiado.

\- Tú crees?

\- Claro que si! Por que crees que aún mantiene ese kanji en la frente? Por que Gaara le ha dado otro significado, antes era el amor que jamás tuvo, luego el amor que sabía que podía conseguir, ahora es el amor... que eternamente te tendrá, él te ama, y sabes por qué?

\- No... no sé por que alguien podría amarme...

\- Por que tú lo amaste, en su momento mas oscuro pudiste ver a través de esa coraza de arena y odio que Gaara usaba para alejar a todos, creyendo que nadie lo podía amar de ninguna forma. Tú, Sakura, lo amaste así, desde ese momento, viste que él era bueno a pesar de todo, era lo único que Gaara necesitaba para cambiar, ni siquiera nosotros pudimos notarlo, y somos sus hermanos, su equipo.

\- Temari, yo... yo no lo sabía... él... enserio me ama?

Una chispa, un retoño, un algo, empezó a crecer alimentando mi ya poderoso amor, para transformarlo en algo aún mas intenso.

Nunca creí poder llorar de alegría, de amor, de amar tanto a alguien, y que él me corresponda. Tanto.

Tanto.

Tanto.

Que me siento desfallecer de pura felicidad.

\- Claro que si, no te quiero meter presión pero... no le rompas el corazón, sabes que, como Gaara es muy fuerte, también es muy sensible, ha sufrido demasiado para tener sólo veinte años.

\- Tranquila, juro que jamás lo dejaré ir.

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso, Sakura.

Y no dejé de sonreír, hasta pisar Kirigakure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Un baile? Es chiste, cierto?

\- No Gaara, son trajes, vestidos, música, personas, y lo mas importante de todo, bufete.

\- Ah... no quiero ir a un aburrido baile, sabes que la aristocracia me aburre muchísimo.

\- Eres el Kazekage, compórtate como tal!

\- Y tú eres miembro del Consejo y líder de un escuadrón, compórtate como tal!

Tuvimos esa discusión millones de veces desde que recibí un mail de Mei Terumi invitándonos al nombramiento del nuevo Mizukage, genial, mas parafernalia.

\- Gaara- después de un rato escuchándonos pelear, Amagi habló- te animará saber que el Hokage no irá y en su lugar mandará a cuatro shinobi de Konoha? Dos shinobi y dos kunoichi.

\- Kunoichi...?- un click! resonó en mi cabezota.

Ambos me miraron expectantes.

\- Sakura irá!

\- Quizás vaya, el Hokage no dijo a quienes mandará.

\- Entonces... quizás vaya... quizás vea a mi novia...?

\- Si, quizás.

Últimamente todo se basa en un "quizás" dentro de esta mansión.

Dejé la situación ahí, decidido a mandarle un mail a Shikamaru para saber como llegó, si Sakura recibió la carta y de paso preguntar por mi hermana.

La pobre está muy afectada. Comprendo lo complicado de alejarse de tu amado, pero a veces es necesario, en mi caso, por ejemplo, estoy dejando a Sakura ir a Konoha, donde residen el 70% de los chicos que la pretenden.

Aléjense, imbéciles! Tiene dueño!

Podría tatuarle eso en la frente. Si, es buena idea.

\- Oye, Gaara.

El silencio tan acogedor de mi oficina fue interrumpido por Matsuri y Shijima. Supe enseguida que me llamó Matsuri, pues la última no tiene mucha confianza todavía. Y mejor que siga así.

No necesito mas acosadoras. Gracias.

\- Si, que sucede?

\- Tuvimos un inconveniente en la cocina...

\- Tuvimos?- ese plural suena falso.

\- Seeee, que la Señorita Sharingan te explique.

Ay no, maldición, ahora Matsuri sabe del sharingan. Trágame tierra.

\- L-Lord Kazekage, y-yo puedo explicarle, si?- Shijima se acercaba a mi escritorio temblando, mientras, Matsuri no le quitaba la vista de encima, desconfiada.

Que tan terrible fue su acción?

\- Te escucho.

\- Y-yo no quise atacarlas... pero ellas, e-ellas decían que usted, q-que yo me me estaba acercando a usted... y n-no pude... y-yo no...

Extrañamente, Shijima no quitó la vista del piso, que pasó con esa muchacha rebelde y desafiante que casi me mata? Acaso está actuando como niña temerosa?

No, no me doblego ante actuaciones y niñas lloricas.

\- Estás diciendo que atacaste a unas compañeras de trabajo?- intenté no elevar el tono a pesar de mi furia.

Le doy la oportunidad de remendarse y ella... ella... ella ataca a unas compañeras por rumores estúpidos?! Ni siquiera Sakura haría eso! Y ella es muy iracunda.

\- Shijima, óyeme, te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez pero y-.

\- Pero Gaara!

\- Déjame terminar, Matsuri. Te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero ya te advierto, a la próxima tomaré cartas en el asunto y no te agradará, así que ve y compórtate.

\- Eso no es justo...

Apenas irse Shijima, me acerqué a Matsuri.

\- Sé que no es justo, pero no puedo atacarla sin una advertencia, una es un error, dos son coincidencia, tres ya es demasiado. Si? Tranquila, Matsuri.

\- Gaara, ella es muy rara, tiene un sharingan y e-.

\- Por favor, no divulgues ni menciones lo del sharingan, estoy tratando de resolver ese tema.

\- Pero ella ya di-.

\- Podría ser?

\- Pero-!

\- Podría ser, Matsuri?!

\- Si... se puede...

Dentro mío, algo pedía que permita a Matsuri terminar, que trataba de decirme una cosa importante. Empero, la dejé ir.

Que será? Shijima también me da mala espina.

Muy mala.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana visitamos la Mansión Mizukage, es mas bonita que la de Konoha, enserio que si.

\- Y este es el pabellón, lo usaremos para la cena luego del nombramiento y antes del baile.

\- Es muy bonito, cuantos arquitectos necesitaron para esto?- Yamato iba preguntando por cada salón que Mei nos mostraba.

Dudas que nadie tenía.

\- No lo sé con certeza, aún no había nacido para esta construcción- rió ella.

\- Yo supuse que si... AUCH!

Y Sakura le dio un zape, que resonó por toda la estancia, a Sai en medio de su estúpida cabezota. Que tonto! Mei Terumi jamás debe ser llamada vieja, o sufrirás las consecuencias, se parece un poco a Tsunade.

Por suerte no oyó, si no estaríamos frente a un cortejo fúnebre.

\- Y por aquí la sala con los Mizukage mas destacados, obviamente al final está su servidora.

\- Lady Mei!

Una voz para nada conocida hizo eco hasta nosotros.

\- Ah, ahí está Chojuro, creo que será bueno que le conozcan, será el próximo Mizukage, y se lo ha ganado con creces, ven primor!

Con una sonrisa indescriptible, él vino para saludar. Es muy animado, me agrada, y respetuoso.

\- Un gusto conocerlos, soy Chojuro- empezó por saludar a Yamato.

\- Yamato, un gusto- tratando de clavarle esos ojos raros, empero, Chojuro no reparó en eso, por suerte.

\- Sai, un gusto conocerlo, Lord próximo Mizukage.

\- Igualmente, usted señorita?

\- Shizune, un gusto- siempre me gustó la sonrisa de Shizune, es tan tierna que parece mas joven.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Sakura Haruno, todo un placer.

\- El placer es mio, no es la novia del Kaz-?- y de repente, Sakura puso su mano en la boca de Chojuro... pasó algo que no me enteré?

Hasta en Kiri saben que Sakura anda con Gaara?

\- Rock Lee, todo un gusto, Chojuro.

\- Igualmente Lee.

\- Ten Ten, un placer conocerlo, Chojuro.

\- También es un gran placer conocerla, Ten Ten.

No tengo dudas, Neji nos ametrallaba con la mirada, y ni hablar de que casi tritura la mano de Chojuro al estrechársela.

\- Neji Hyuuga.

\- Un Hyuuga, conocido clan de Konohagakure, un placer.

Pero él no contestó. Demonios, otra vez celoso.

El resto del recorrido fue animado, todos conversaron con Chojuro, menos Neji y yo.

Quería preguntarle, saber que rayos le pasa últimamente, esos celos no son normales a mi suponer, sin embargo temo que todo empeore. Es Neji! Es... intenso.

-0-0-

Terminó. El recorrido terminó, mejor de lo que pensé, Neji no mató a Chojuro. Desde que él se integró no me ha dirigido la palabra, por que tanto odio? Sólo dijo que era un placer conocerme, dijo lo mismo con todos!

Demonios Neji, tú y tus estúpidos celos.

Quise dejar de pensar en Neji y sus infantiles reacciones yendo a algún lugar concurrido de Kiri, con tal de dejar de remontar en él.

\- Ten Ten, adonde vas?- Sakura me cazó a medio camino a la puerta.

\- A cualquier lado lejos de Neji.

No pude contener mi frustración, Sakura y yo no somos muy unidas, todo lo contrario, no soy muy unida con casi ninguna chica, vivo rodeada de varones en su gran mayoría y trato con ellos.

Admito que charlamos a veces, sin embargo la chica que mas me habla y comparte... irónicamente es Hinata.

\- Pasó... algo malo...? Vi como casi hace polvo la mano de Chojuro, todos lo vimos.

\- Está celoso, desde que Lee me dijo bonita sus celos están fuera de control! Me pudre!

\- Te entiendo, a veces los celos de Gaara me sacan de quicio, pero sé que es su forma de decirme que me ama.

\- Pues que encuentre otra forma!

Y di un portazo para acabar la conversación, acaso nadie me entiende?!

.

.

.

No sé que rayos le pasa, que mosco le picó, pero que pare de una vez, o lo paro yo! Maldito Neji, sólo falta que mate a Guy.

Basta, no debo pensar en él, no debo!

\- Auch!

\- P-perdón! Ah! Ten Ten?

\- Uh?- no me fijé que anduve unas cuantas cuadras (no pregunten cuantas, estaba distraída) para terminar chocando con... Chojuro?- Recuerdas mi nombre?

\- Como no recordar a la chica con el novio que casi me pulveriza la mano- rió nervioso. Lo sé, lo sé, es muy intenso.

\- Perdón por eso, y por chocar también!

\- No pasa nada, mirabas al suelo acaso?- parece que si- Y mascullando, sucedió algo?

Antes de responder, un copo de nieve pasó por enfrente del rostro de Chojuro.

Iba a nevar.

Bajando mi vista, trato de encontrar palabras que expresen mi frustración sin mezclarse en frases incomprensibles. Como suele pasar.

\- Yo... emmm, ah...- suspiré- No sé como explicarlo.

\- Te parece tomar un café? Conozco una buena cafetería, y de paso nos resguardamos de la nevada.

Asentí, será bueno desahogarme.

Neji... me frustra muchísimo.

Siempre sucedió con él, desde el hecho de que no me dice las cosas claras, manda mensajes confusos y niega todo su sentir (creo que eso va mejorando) Neji vive para volverme loca. Primero amaba a Hinata, luego no sabía si matar o no matar a Naruto o Sasuke, luego se aleja de mi!

Finalizó gritando que le gusto en mi apartamento. Bravo.

Nunca sé que responderle, que decir, como reaccionar, y cuando lo sé, se pone así de loco celoso marca territorio. No soy un objeto que él pueda manejar a su antojo! Cree que estaré toda la vida esperando a que haga algo? No!

\- Ten Ten?- el café adelante mio indicaba que Chojuro pidió por ambos- Estás callada.

\- Sabes? Odio el amor.

\- Concuerdo.

No supe como mirarlo mientras tomaba muy tranquilo su taza de café con los ojos cerrados, no le importa odiarlo?

Quiero amar a Neji, y al mismo tiempo matarle.

\- Y... por que?- es lo mas acertado que pude responder.

\- Amo a una persona que apenas sabe de mi existencia.

\- Quién? Hum, emmm, puedo preguntar? Digo, si tú...

Rió bajito.

En una servilleta, esas que tienen en las cafeterías, escribió con rojo un nombre, que luego direccionó hacia mi así leer.

 **Mei Terumi.**

Santa madre.

\- Pero... pero ella te va a nombrar!

\- Si, sólo eso... su sueño es hallar el amor de su vida, que lástima que lo va a nombrar pero no se da cuenta, cierto? Je, la vida es cruel.

Su cara... su cara estaba tranquila, serena, mirando la luna rodeada de nubes listas para nevar, aunque parecía no interesarle en lo mas mínimo, los ojos de Chojuro escondían cientos de llantos y palabras de amor reprimidas.

Sin dudas, la vida es cruel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Recibí un mail de Gaara, Temari y Sakura aún estaban fuera, supongo que charlando cosas de mujeres. Así que lo abrí con total calma.

\- Pero que...?

El principio iba muy tranquilo, preguntas sobre nosotros y Sakura, cosas triviales y eso, sin embargo luego... luego se puso serio.

Acaso Matsuri enserio vio a Shijima usar el sharingan? Que tan grave fue? Por que ese cambio de personalidad random?

Esta Shijima se trae algo, créanme paranoico pero sé lo que digo.

Escuché a Temari subir al cuarto, así que tuve que aprovechar para una corta respuesta.

Y fui a dormir.

.

.

.

Me quedó largo, lo admito, pero vamos sumando líos, este Gaara está para sufrir! Si, señor! Mendigo Neji y sus pinshis celos.

Alguien mas cree que Ten Ten queda linda con Chojuro? (multishipper de Ten Ten detect XD)

A los reviews!

Ive: dejaste doble review, has logrado lo imposible, muajajaja! Nah, enserio, gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia, espero que no te decepcione! (parece que muchas persona lo hicieron :'v) Te gusta el ShikaTema o el GaaSaku, o ambas?! Yo amo ambas! Bah, todas las parejas en este fic son mi pinshi amor, jajaja vamos con esas teorías, Temari embarazada, alguien mas lo cree?

 **Alguien mas cree que Temari está embarazada? Que deje su respuesta.**

No mueras! Aquí está el siguiente, ojalá te haya gustado, espero que sigas conmigo! Besos y un gusto responderte!

Val: mi Val del alma querida, como andas mi ciela? Hoy si viste a Gaara, desesperado y preocupado, como en casi todos los capítulos jajaja que mala. Si, yo pensé lo mismo, tremendo SasuNaru, tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja pero si, tremendo SasuNaru jajaja XD. Un baile lleno de drama (es un fic mio, que esperabas? Estoy llena de drama carajo) Y aquí tienes el 34, ojalá te haya gustado! Besos mi corazón, espero tu review!

Besos para ustedes también, lectores fantasmas.-

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic dramático cual Rosa de Guadalupe (nah, tampoco tanto jajaja) : _**"Zorro caza Puercos"**_ bye~! - que nombre tan raro, no? jajaja-


	35. Zorro caza Puercos

Haro! Cada vez le sumo mas drama, le tocó a Ten Ten el drama en el capítulo anterior, ahora sigamos incordiando a Gaara. Y a Naruto de paso.

...

NARUTO

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Siempre me sentí víctima de tu amor, presa de tus gestos, esclava de tu afecto. Y sinceramente, me gusta. Soy rara, cierto?_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Zorro caza Puercos"**_

 _ **...**_

Una semana luego de irse el equipo Guy con Sakura, llegó una misión a Konoha, y extrañamente, me llamaron a mi.

\- Naruto, no me hagas un escándalo, si? Fue lo mas sensato que se me ocurrió, además, no hay nadie mas para la misión, todos están ocupados, vamos, ya hiciste una misión con ella de características similares.

\- Lo sé pero... emmm, Kakashi sensei, las cosas no van bien con ella, de veras.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Pues...

\- Llegué Lord Hokage, que necesitaba decirme?

Silencio. Entró y cuando pudo percatarse de mi presencia, apareció ese silencio incómodo.

A esto me refiero con que no va bien.

\- Hola Ino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke fue a Kusa alegando que debía visitar de vez en cuando a sus amigos, el equipo Taka.

Tuve la suerte de conocerlos en mi última estadía en Suna, esa desastrosa estadía.

Suigetsu, el peliblanco alegre.

Jugo, el grandote amable. Es muy dulce y tranquilo, le encantan las aves.

Y Karin, la colorada que vive tras Sasuke.

Mi Sasuke.

El sólo pensar que lo tendrá cerca me hierve la sangre. Que extraño, jamás me pasó eso, ni siquiera con Naruto.

Al ver a Naruto con alguna chica cerca, generalmente me dolía el pecho, una punzada poderosa.

Con Sasuke es distinto, quiero matar a Karin.

No lo haré, aunque pueda, ella no ha hecho nada. Todavía.

Estos celos ilógicos son feos. Se sienten feos.

-0-0-

Neji se fue a Kiri con Lee, Ten Ten, Sakura, Yamato, Sai y Shizune. No podemos ponernos a charlar como siempre.

La casa se siente vacía sin Hanabi (que está entrenando) Neji o Sasuke.

Que hago entonces?

Una salida tal vez, caminar, ir a alguna cafetería, comprar mas lana...

Por qué?

Por qué sigo tejiendo esa bufanda?

Acaso tengo esperanza de reanudar el vínculo que jamás tuve con Naruto?

Esa bufanda, es símbolo de la bondad que Naruto me dio, haciéndome capaz de luchar y seguir.

No es amor.

Es valor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Odio dejar a Hinata en Konoha, lejos mío y sin poder cuidarla, en efecto, si no fuera por estas circunstancias, la hubiera traído conmigo.

Pero no puedo permitir que Hinata me vea así.

Vengativo.

Aún tengo cuentas pendientes con Gaara y no pienso abandonar. Esa pelea va a terminarse. A como de lugar.

Sin embargo, sé que a Hinata no le gusta esta parte de mi. Lo admito, ni siquiera a mi me gusta.

Y de todos modos no puedo evitarla.

\- Sasuke! Viniste! Si hubiera sabido hacía mas comida!

\- No te molestes Suigetsu, tu comida apesta.

\- Oye!

Entré en la casa de Karin mientras ellos cenaban, hice un espacio en la mesa para sentarme y al fin pude respirar en paz.

No me detuve durante todo el extenso trayecto de Konoha a Kusa sólo para terminar esto lo antes posible. Sin fallas. Sin Sakura.

Sé que ella ya está en Kiri, y Gaara no.

\- Sasuke, viniste por...?

Me mira preocupada. Todos me miran preocupados.

\- Si. Le daré un fin a esto.

\- Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea matar al Kazekage, crees que a Hinata le agrade?- para nada.

\- No me importa lo que crean, lo haré y ya.

Silencio.

Mi palabra siempre es la que da final.

No discutieron mas, tengo mis dudas sobre el plan y temo que Hinata no me perdone.

Incluso, involucro a Taka, que no tiene la culpa de nada ni merece ser castigado. Ellos no quieren. Yo quiero.

.

.

.

\- Sasuke?

En otra de mis noches en vela, Suigetsu se acerca bostezando.

\- Que pasa?

\- Sabes... siempre nos has metido en problemas, al punto de que casi nos inscriben en el Libro Bingo, y créeme, no quiero ser un ninja buscado. Estoy bien así, en Kusa, con mis amigos, mi chica...

\- Tu chica?

Sucedió algo entre Karin y Suigetsu que no me enteré?

\- Bueno, mía en el sentido de que nadie mas que yo la quiere, pero, vaya, eso suena muy triste viejo... Karin sabe de mi amor y aún así espera que mágicamente dejes de amar a Hinata, no lo sé, es raro.

\- Ni me lo digas...

Que yo deje de amar a Hinata es improbable, aquí, allá, en Kiri y en cualquier lado. Improbable.

\- Crees que algún día ella me ame?

Suspiré.

Puede ser...

\- Tú sigue intentando- es lo mas acertado que logro responderle.

\- Por supuesto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esto es TREMENDAMENTE INCÓMODO!

Ino camina enfrente mío, no habla, en realidad, no dijo ni A desde que salimos de la aldea. Que hice mal? Se desmayó y su mamá dijo que ella no quería verme.

Maldición, esto es mas complicado que cuando quería salir con Sakura.

\- Emmm, Ino?

\- Que?- se detuvo dándome la espalda.

\- Tú... emmm, estás enojada conmigo? Hice algo malo?

Un ligero movimiento de sus hombros y empezó a sollozar.

\- N-no, para nada...

Está llorando? O iba a llorar? Detesto verla triste, me echo la culpa cada vez que llora.

Algo dentro mío dice que si, que yo soy la causa de su lamento.

Por qué? Que he hecho para herirla?

Que va, soy un idiota, siempre hiero a la gente. Por eso sigo solo, tuve la oportunidad de alegrar a Ino y la desperdicio. No sirvo para nada.

Yo sé que no.

\- Naruto?

Odio ser así. Odio lastimarla. La tristeza de Ino es mi tristeza también. Por qué es tan importante para mi?! Por qué ahora?!

\- Naruto?!

Ni siquiera soy capaz de respirar bien, se me corta y apenas oigo a Ino gritando.

\- NARUTO!

Y sus manos, siempre son tan suaves? Siempre me borran las lágrimas con ligereza? Siempre esperan pacientes para amarme?

Por qué no lo vi antes? Por qué no vi antes que Ino... me ama...

 **Me ama.**

Y soy tan tonto que tardé años en darme cuenta.

\- Ino?

\- No llores por favor, no estoy enojada contigo, enserio.

\- Enserio?

Sus palabras me calman, siempre lo hacen. Es imposible no sentir paz cerca suyo.

Años para notar que, a donde vaya, Ino estará para quererme.

Me siento un torpe, de veras que si.

\- Enserio.

\- Ino...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El camino fue largo, exhaustivo. Sasuke iba a la cabeza, supongo que sin prestar atención a la charla de Suigetsu, que tanto hablan desde entonces? Estoy detrás de todo tratando de deducirle.

\- Pss, Jugo- el aludido me miró de soslayo- Sabes de que hablan esos dos?

\- Sé lo mismo que tú.

Demonios, están demasiado lejos, cinco metros al menos, así estuvo durante el viaje, casi llegamos a la costa del País del Viento, y miren quienes están, el Kazekage y su corte.

No reconozco a ninguno, excepto al hermano del Kazekage, ese sí lo tengo visto. A los demás no, Sakura está en Kiri? Creo haber oído algo así.

\- Gaara.

Gaara se dio la vuelta con su mejor rostro de odio.

\- Creí que el Hokage te tenía vigilado- al fin pude ponerme al lado de Sasuke- No entiendo por que te han dejado salir de Konoha.

\- No es asunto tuyo, sabes que hago aquí.

\- Este no es momento para tus locuras, Uchiha, no tengo tiempo para ti, vete.

\- Yo arreglo eso.

Antes de notarlo, Sasuke ya iba con su espada a toda velocidad contra el Kazekage, impactando en su muro de arena.

\- Cuidado Karin!- Jugo me hizo a un lado, esquivando un ataque. Dardo? Esa muchacha castaña usa un dardo con soga para sus ataques? Que patética.

Empuñando mi kunai, corrí hacia ella. Demonios, es contrincante de larga distancia. Y no puedo acercarme.

No me ataca, sólo espera, que espera? Tratando de esquivar los obstáculos de arena que se le presentan, Sasuke intenta llegar a Gaara, pero este huye.

Huye? Huye!

\- Sasuke, está huyendo!

Me oyó, sin embargo ya es tarde, el Kazekage subió al barco con su séquito cuidándolo.

\- Maldita sea, estúpido Gaara.

Es tarde, deberíamos acampar o algo, no hubo respiro ni pausa desde que salimos de Kusa. Incluso mis reservas de chakra empiezan a bajar.

\- Sasuke, quizás debam-.

\- Suigetsu, abre el mar.

Todos lo vimos estupefactos, en especial Suigetsu. Pero que demonios acaba de pedir?! Abrir el mar? Está loca, sin dudas ya perdí a Sasuke.

\- Q-que? Estás chiflado Sasuke? No sé hacer eso!

\- Claro que sabes, lo hiciste con un lago una vez.

\- P-pero es distinto un lago de un mar! Hasta Kiri además! Olvídalo! No me pidas esas cosas!- se cruzó de brazos tratando de terminar la conversación, concuerdo con Suigetsu en esto, es una locura.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, hazlo.

No nos miraba, seguía dando la espalda. Creo que Suigetsu tembló antes de contestar.

\- N-no soy tu sirviente o esclavo! No soy un miembro del Clan Hyuuga que puedes manipular o mandonear Sasuke, soy tu amigo, no tu siervo!

\- **Hazlo**.

Esos ojos, ninguna voluntad difiere de ellos. Si Sasuke lo dice se hace, si sus ojos cambian, cambia con ellos.

Aunque vaya en contra de tu voluntad.

Le temo, le temo a Sasuke, le temo a sus ojos, ambos.

Y Suigetsu también.

Somos realmente sus amigos? O sus siervos? Siempre detrás de Sasuke obedeciendo cada una de sus locuras.

Ojalá el Cielo me diera una señal de que Sasuke nos considera sus amigos, y no unos esclavos leales.

-0-0-

Muchísimos sellos después, Suigetsu logró levantar grandes cantidades de agua, claro que para mantenerlo me tuvo de reserva.

El chakra de él no basta, soy su reserva personal, la de todos.

Y kilómetros luego, divisamos Kirigakure.

Quise gritar que me dejase ya, que pare de morder tan fuerte, con ímpetu, y de a ratos lamer despacio. Lo sé, Suigetsu disfruta mi contacto.

Pero no le daré el gusto. Mi corazón es de Sasuke.

Eso mantengo.

\- Oigan ustedes! Que creen que hacen?!- varios shinobi de Kiri se acercaron a través del camino abierto, es cierto, esto no fue para nada discreto.

\- Yo me encargo.

Sin piedad, sin perder mucho tiempo, sin medir las consecuencias, Sasuke cortó la cabeza de cada shinobi ahí, mezclando la arena bajo nuestro con sangre de Kiri.

Eso era... necesario...?

\- Sasuke... no pudiste haberlo resuelto de otra...-?

\- Vámonos.

Clásico, haciéndose el sordo frente a verdades indiscutibles. No soy Hinata, ya lo sé, pero debe escucharme también!

Soy su amiga después de todo, no?

.

.

.

Metros mas cerca de Kiri, Suigetsu perdió toda fuerza en si mismo y Jugo tuvo que cargarlo, incluso a mi, que apenas podía dar un paso sin flaquear mucho.

Eso hizo al agua caer sobre nosotros, momento exacto para que Susanoo nos elevara hacia una parte desierta de las afueras de Kiri.

Creo que vi algunos cuerpos decapitados flotar.

Esto ya pinta mal.

\- Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Tras un viaje agotador, a la noche siguiente sería el Baile por el Nombramiento del Mizukage, Chojuro, un amigo de Suigetsu, Sasuke no se atrevería a dejar mal a Suigetsu con Chojuro, no creo.

Sin embargo es Sasuke...

No debo creer en él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegamos al País de los Demonios sin mucho contratiempo, Ino seguía sin hablar pero no me siento intranquilo, todo lo contrario, es un silencio cómodo.

\- Naruto Uzumaki!

En un momento empecé a avanzar al Templo que estaba enfrente e Ino quedó estática en su sitio, enseguida oí un gritito femenino y dos brazos delgados estrecharme.

\- Shion? Eres tú?

\- Claro que si, tonto! O es que acaso olvidaste tu promesa?

Que promesa?

\- Promesa...? Eh, no! No! No! Claro que no! Emmm, por eso nos mandaste a llamar, cierto?

De que promesa habla? Yo no recuerdo ninguna, no debería sorprenderme, tengo memoria deficiente.

\- Claro que si, y por supuesto, por que necesitamos el servicio "mental" de tu compañera, Ino Yamanaka, el Clan de la Mente, no es así?

Ella asintió, parecía pasmada.

\- Bien, entren! Que tenemos que arreglar todo para la **boda**!

\- **Boda?!**

.

.

.

Por si no era suficiente incordiar a Gaara, ahora vamos por Naruto, Sasuke se hunde solo sin ayuda así que neeeh.

A por los reviews!

Ive: muchísimas gracias corazón! Pues aquí tienes mas NaruIno pa tu body, awww, pues como todo tiene un fin, pero me alegra decir que claro tendrá varias continuaciones, sólo para resolver y seguir amando a estas pairing, besos para ti y ojalá este te haya gustado!

Val: my Val. De nada mi ciela, Lo sé lo sé jajajajaja, he tenido problemas para subir los capítulos (estúpido y sensual internet) La vida se basa en quizás, que Gaara lo aprenda! Eso ya es demasiado complicado, sería mas fácil embarazarla y ya (lastimosamente tengo planeada otra cosa c; jejeje) Si, sería interesante, usaré la idea, pero para otro fic, si señor. De nada, again, espero tu review corazón, besos!

Que lindos reviews! Espero que este capítulo haya satisfecho almas ansiosas de lectura. Y si no... pos... me muero c:

Con eso dicho, les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic lleno de drama y... y drama: _**"En el País de los Demonios"**_ bye~!


	36. El País de los Demonios

Haro! Bien bien, quiero decir algo, sé que a muchos les parecerá raro o incluso molesto que haga de este fic GaaSaku un festival de parejas, pero créanme cuando les digo que tiene explicación, les arruinaré la sorpresa: luego de este fic tengo planeada una nueva versión de BORUTO -publicada también a través de un doujin en mi tumblr y/o deviantart- y bueno, para eso necesito desarrollar también las otras parejas, no quiero que mis parejas en BORUTO parezcan salidas de la galera como el SaiIno, si? Quiero que las comprendan, las amen, las sientan suyas, y por supuesto que sepan como terminaron juntas. Ahora si, pasemos al capítulo.

(Tú me obligaste a explicar esto Bell, espero que estés contenta)

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un lugar casi olvidado, donde te enfrentas a lo peor de ti, y entonces, hasta que no le derrotas, vuelve a perseguirte, por el resto de tu miserable vida..._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"El País de los Demonios"**_

 _ **...**_

Se separaron bajo el templo, unos guardias llevaban a Ino con el prisionero que tanto mencionó Shion, y Naruto, despreocupado, seguía charlando con la sacerdotisa.

\- Y Shion? Como han estado las cosas? Difíciles?

\- Algo así, pero ahora que llegó el héroe del Mundo Shinobi, no hay nada que temer!- rió ella.

Héroe, una palabra casi sin significado para Naruto últimamente. Puso su mejor sonrisa en pos de avanzar la conversación sin sumirse en pensamientos lúgubres.

 _Si Ino está cerca no me siento así de... triste..._ Pero... ella no está cerca.

Y al fin cayó en la cuenta de la distancia literal entre Ino y él.

\- Shion, que sucede con ese prisionero?

\- Ummm, ya sabes, conspiradores, malditos asesinos a sueldo, vamos a interrogarlo para sacarle información, por eso llamamos a tu compañera... como dijiste que se llama?

\- Ino- dijo con un dejo de furia. Ino, SU Ino, y no quiere olvidar ese nombre.

\- Si, ella, sus jutsus mentales son impresionantes, no lo crees también Naruto?

Sin embargo él ya no atendía a la charla, trataba de discernir las palabras de Shion para saber que sucede allí abajo.

Abajo.

Quizás de noche pueda bajar.

Si, eso.

-0-0-

Concentración.

Pura concentración.

Tratar de disipar las cosas inútiles para un trabajo excelente. Su jutsu no puede fallar. No debe fallar. Jamás falla.

Pero...

 _"- Vamos Ino!"_

 _"- Eres la chica mas bonita que conozco..."_

 _"- Quédate a mi lado... por favor... Ino..."_

 _"- Sabes? Deberías sonreír mas a menudo... te sienta de maravilla."_

 _"- Tú no necesitas cambiar ni adelgazar! Mientras sonrías y sigas esforzándote para ser la mejor kunoichi, serás importante para mi!"_

 _"- Ino..."_

 _Maldito Naruto! T-tú y tu voz! T-tú y esa sonrisa que... que me hace sentir bien, completa... Estúpido, tonto!_ Y en cuestión de tortuosos segundos, se rinde en el décimo sexto intento de encontrar información en el prisionero inconsciente.

Su mente no colabora, su corazón tampoco.

\- Cansada, Lady Yamanaka?

\- S-si...- Shion hizo acto de presencia atrás de ella, mirando curiosa a Ino- E-es... fuerte...

\- Ah, si? Ummm, bien, se concentra o no? Quizás piensa demasiado en otras cosas en vez de en su misión.

\- Eh? A que te refieres?- jamás fue buena con las formalidades, y esa chica le daba mala espina.

Los pasos cansinos, la mirada arrastrada y diabólica con una voz rasposa declarando que... que Naruto es suyo, como alguien así es sacerdotisa?

Como alguien así no es considerada monstruo?

Pero mas importante, por qué?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"Como cada año, está la reunión Ino-Shika-Cho, una cena organizada por la familia correspondiente, ese año le tocó a los Nara._

 _Apenas terminar de comer, Chouji fue a jugar con Shikamaru, mas bien observar estrellas, los dos no son muy aficionados de correr enloquecidos._

 _Y yo? Quedé oyendo las aburridas charlas con café de mis padres y los Nara y Akimichi._

 _Muy aburridas._

 _Hasta que sonó el timbre._

 _Una visita a tal hora? Los adultos no oyeron así que tuve la obligación de contestar. Abriendo la puerta, vi una sombra escabullirse hacia el patio trasero, ubicación de Chouji y Shikamaru._

 _\- Hola?_

 _Allá, a lo lejos, la silueta mas obvia para mi._

 _La silueta de quien, a pesar de las circunstancias, me quiere... y ayuda..._

 _Naruto._

 _\- Y? Cenaron bien?_

 _\- Si, supongo que toman café ahora, siempre lo hacen..._

 _\- Ummm, nunca tomé café, a que sabe, Shikamaru?_

 _\- Amargo, muy amargo._

 _\- Ya veo..._

 _A contraluz, con la luna grande y brillante iluminando su silueta, Naruto suspiró. Pero ninguna penumbra logra opacar el brillo de esos ojos azules._

 _Tan bellos..._

 _\- Y vinieron las tres familias?_

 _\- Si, por qué?_

 _Divagó unos segundos antes de contestar, por qué no pregunta sobre mi? Hazlo, por favor..._

 _\- No, nada, supongo que Ino está dentro, no?_

 _\- Si. Quizás escucha la charla para luego contarnos de cosas de adultos, como que mi papá planea llevarme al dentista mañana, ja, sobre mi cadáver._

 _\- Y no la invitan a ver la luna?_

 _No necesito que me inviten, quiero verla contigo!_

 _\- No, Ino es demasiado femenina y problemática, por qué? Quieres verla?_

 _\- Eh?! N-no! Pa-para nada! S-sólo preguntaba..._

 _\- Eh? Cierto, a ti te gusta_ _ **Sakura**_ _._

 _\- Cállate Shikamaru._

 _Por favor..._

 _Por favor Naruto..._

 _Dime que eso... no es cierto!_

 _Dime que no!_

 _Por qué siempre ella?! Por qué siempre Sakura?!_

 _Cada vez que logro algo, cada vez que anhelo algo, ella aparece derrumbando mis puentes y esperanzas. Por qué? Por qué siempre ella?!_

 _Me ha robado muchas cosas, muchas, pero Naruto... Naruto era lo único que en realidad no quería perder... y ella me lo arrebata!_

 _Por qué...? Que he hecho mal...?_

 _Su sonrisa, su felicidad completa, sus ganas de reír sin parar y seguir lanzando chistes que sólo él entiende, no son mías... son de_ _ **ella**_ _..._

Y **ella** merece pagar..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó completamente aturdido, sin saber donde estaba o cómo llegó a esa extraña habitación, sin embargo su mente recordaba el preciso camino hacia el comedor en el enorme templo-hogar y vio a Shion allí.

Shion, la chica que salvó varios años atrás. Y su mente tuvo una sobrecarga de recuerdos: una misión. Qué misión?

Eso si le faltaba. Misión de qué?

\- Buen día Naruto, estás listo para organizar la boda?

Boda! Por supuesto!

Su misión era casarse con Shion, tal y cómo le prometió años atrás.

\- Si, de veras!

Y los ojos **violetas** de Naruto chocaron con los de ella, llenos de falsa emoción.

.

.

.

Corto, por supuesto que si, pero no necesito explicar mas o arruino el drama, hasta ahí está perfecto, sufran!

Bien, a por los reviews:

Ive: mereces muchos besos, y quizás termino todo para antes de tus finales, cuándo son? Eso espero, me hacen muy feliz tus reviews, tres seguidos! Y son muy dulces, gracias! Besotes!

Val: mi Val, Sasuke no tiene arreglo, eso ya lo sabemos de antemano -no sólo soy la Reina del Drama, también de las parejas y de lograr que odien a Sasuke, en algunos casos mas que antes :v- Algo así, además de que Gaara es amigo de Naruto, y a Naruto esto no le va a gustar nadita. No te mueras! Eres mi mas fiel lectora! -y... mirá, Naruto ya está en problemas, no me odies, io te quiero musho- Adoro tu pasión, besos y espero tu review, mi Val.

Hanny Bell: tú y yo hablaremos por PM muy seriamente.

Con eso dicho, les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic que, aunque a **ALGUNOS** les pese, tiene muchas y adorables parejas, y será: _**"Un Largo Baile de Despedida"**_ bye~!


	37. Un Largo Baile de Despedida

Haro! Esto de actualizar relativamente rápido se me está haciendo una costumbre así bien rara, pero seguiré por que se siente bien. Es divertido -a mis otros fics no les llevo prisa, no sé por qué, creo ya se dieron cuenta aquellos que los leyeron- así está la cosa, lean en paz!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mío.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Mi eterno deseo de que tu contacto no acabara. Sólo tú y yo, siempre quise eso, y ahora noto que tú eres mi deseo._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Un Largo Baile de Despedida"_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Apenas oí la puerta del cuarto femenino cerrarse con brusquedad, supe que era Ten Ten. Sólo ella la cierra así y luego vuelve para comprobar que no la ha roto. Es tan intensa pero delicada a la vez. Demonios._

 _Miré alrededor, Sai y Lee roncaban a pata suelta y Yamato estaba duchándose. Perfecto, veré a donde huye esa muchacha._

 _Es mi obligación moral cuidarla, incluso si se enoja conmigo._

 _Recorre calles atiborradas de gente, la cúpula de nubes grises anuncia nieve, y ella sigue caminando absorta en sus pensamientos. Llegó el inevitable punto en el que no la vi mas._

 _Maldita gente, córranse!_

 _Algunos me miran como si estuviese loco, salí sin el abrigo apropiado de un día helado, sin embargo, cuando ella está de por medio no pienso con claridad._

 _Es como... mi punto débil._

 _Cuadras luego, hallo una cafetería y es imposible no divisar el abrigo amarillo patito de Ten Ten a través del vidrio empañado. Riendo._

 _Por qué ríe? Que es gracioso?_

 _Avancé un poco y, frente a ella, Chojuro._

 _Ese maldito adulador y cuatro ojos. Cree que puede quitarme a MI Ten Ten?! Yo la vi primero! Ella me quiere a mi! Maldición!_

 _Debo irme, debo irme o mataré a alguien. Ya siento la respiración errática._

 _Ten Ten, mi Ten Ten, ese desvergonzado girasol que se atrevió a crecer en los pastizales secos de mi interior._

 _Por qué la dejé crecer? Ahora ya no puedo parar este sentimiento._

 _Es... incontenible._

 _\- NEJI!_

 _Y cuando llama me siento desfallecer._

 _\- NEJI! PARA POR FAVOR!_

 _\- QUÉDATE CON ÉL SI QUIERES! ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!- todos nos miran, pero no me importa, nadie nos conoce._

 _\- NO ES LO QUE CREES!_

 _\- YO VEO QUE SI ES LO QUE CREO!_

 _Dando media vuelta, la dejo atónita y muda._

 _Ojalá no fuera tan inútil para expresarme, a cada paso arruino mas la situación._

 _Temo llegar al punto de no poder rescatar nuestro lazo._

 _Me estoy acercando."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo extraño, en serio que si, demasiado, no sé si podré controlar mi reacción al verle en el baile, y si corro a abrazarlo? O besarlo?! Eso le daría problemas, por el bien de Gaara debo contenerme.

Debo, y sin embargo quiero estar en sus brazos, sentir el calor de un beso sincero, anhelante, que sólo él me sabe dar. Es mucho pedir?

Este sentir, está que estalla dentro mío.

Salí hace media hora del hotel, veo nieve acumulándose en las calles y casi ningún peatón.

Claro, la mayoría quiere ver la gala del baile por la televisión.

La nieve es muy bella, un escenario perfecto. No quiero crear una historia de princesa que busca un príncipe, empero, sí busco a mi príncipe, bueno, mi kage. Es parecido...

No tuve oportunidad de ver a Shikamaru o alguien llevar mi carta a Suna, por lo que supongo que Gaara aún no la leyó. Que bien! Podré al fin hablar con él!

Bueno, si un montón de gente no obstruye el camino, es un kage, la gente se aglomera a su alrededor para conversar.

Espero que me vea, que bailemos una pieza al menos, con eso seré feliz.

\- Llegamos señorita- el chofer detiene el auto, las luces del interior casi me ciegan a través del vidrio empañado.

\- Gracias.

Extrañamente nadie se da vuelta a verme, y eso que soy una chica pelirosada con vestido rojo y saco blanco. Me verían a kilómetros.

-0-0-

Multitudes y multitudes, pregunté a varios ANBU y jounin vigilantes por donde era la cena, lugar de reunión o como sea, señalando unas escaleras para nada discretas. Allí, dos pisos mas arriba.

Mas que mansión, es un palacio. Tan extravagante como Mei Terumi.

Piezas seguramente de valor o antigüedad incalculables, cuadros de gente distinguida y estatuas de Mizukage, parecidas a las que tienen en Suna.

Con sus cabellos erizados del viento y calor, pieles curtidas al sol y gestos duros, excepto Gaara.

Es distinto, distinto y atractivo.

\- Gaara...- se ve tan guapo con traje... no creo poder contenerme.

Sólo un beso, es mucho pedir?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron mas temprano de lo calculado, a Gaara no le molesta, en absoluto, disfruta de la elegante puntualidad, pero Kankuro no, es de esos que llegan sobre la hora, a nada del "tarde".

Y se quejó todo el camino.

\- Oh, por favor, al menos así no llegas tarde, agradéceme al menos, Kankuro- dijo Matsuri ya harta del constante drama.

\- Agradecer qué?! Detesto quedar esperando a los demás como un idiota!

\- Prefieres que te esperen, eh? Eso dice mucho de tus inseguridades...- se cruzó de brazos satisfecha y Kankuro, mas cabreado que antes, detuvo su puño solamente por respeto a la ocasión.

\- Cierra la boca, Matsuri!

\- Ya, dejen de pelear ustedes dos, no es momento de niñerías- ambos obedecieron al solemne Gaara, que a cada segundo miraba de soslayo la puerta, vigilando.

\- Que vigilas, Gaara?

Amagi se colocó a su lado, curioso.

\- Emmm, nada...

\- Ummm, ya veo, Sakura se llama nada ahora, interesante.

Pegó un respingo avergonzado, lo habían descubierto sin ton ni son!

\- P-puede ser...- poco a poco se daba cuenta que ocultar sus pensamientos de aquel pequeño muchacho era casi imposible, lo leía cual libro.

\- Vamos, también tengo fe de que venga.

\- Gaara! Toma tu trago, están sirviendo por allí, fresa, tu preferido, no?

Los demás la vieron asqueados, sin dudas les daba mala espina, y peor fue la reacción al saber que Gaara la trajo a la celebración.

Shijima.

\- Ummm, gracias- sólo hizo un ademán a Kankuro para que distrajera a la chica y así tirar el trago, todavía no se fía de ella.

Amagi rió, _El Kazekage es inteligente, no confía en una chica que ya traicionó una vez a Suna. Aunque... esto no está bien..._

\- Eh? Y para nosotros qué?- preguntó acatando la orden de Gaara.

\- Aish, si quieren pueden ir a buscar, para algo tienen piernas.

\- Maldita mocosa...

Muy, demasiada mala espina, aquella chica era una ruleta de personalidades, y siempre les tocaban a ellos las odiosas.

No es normal.

\- A ti también te parece súper odiosa?- cerca de la barra de tragos, Matsuri al fin respiró en paz. Temía incluso pensar cerca de ella.

\- Odiosa y rara, por qué con nosotros es una maldita y con Gaara un dulce de miel?!

\- Algo se trae.

La sonrisa de Amagi al sentenciar eso sólo hizo al asunto mas turbio todavía. Y ellos tragaron.

.

.

.

Nada mas segundos que Gaara mandó a Shijima por otro vaso que su mirada al fin halló, a la dueña de su ser completo.

\- Sakura...

Y ella lo vio a él. Elegante, sencillo, pleno. Tal y como le gusta.

\- Gaara...

La emoción que acumulaba a cada paso era tanta que ralentizaba su andar. Pero a él no.

Rápido, pasó por al lado de ella rozándole suavemente la mano, seña de que lo siga. Igual a un romance secreto.

Rió. La idea de daba cosquillas.

Estar a su lado en completo secreto, un amor oculto que comparten sin poder medir. La diferencia con un affaire es que ellos son solteros, y sólo el trabajo de Gaara impide que hagan pública la relación.

Un secreto dulce e inocente.

Casi le era imposible distinguir la rojiza cabellera de Gaara entre las cortinas rojas de los pasillos laberínticos.

Perfectos para que nadie los vea.

\- Sakura... no sabes cuanto te extrañé.

Sin dudas, el amor de su vida, y sin dudas otra vez, no podía contenerse. Es amor, la fuerza mas poderosa del universo. Y fluye en ella con fervor, hacia los labios de Gaara.

\- No te das una idea.

\- Tú tampoco...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ugh? Y Gaara? No veo a Gaara ni a Shijima- cuatro tragos NO potencialmente envenenados y nada.

En efecto, mirábamos hacia todas partes y ni siquiera entre la multitud de gente estirada los vimos.

\- Ah! No creerán que Gaara y Shijima fueron a...- haciendo unos pequeños gestos con sus manos, Matsuri insinuaba "affaire" pero conocemos a Gaara, él ama a Sakura y de seguro se fue con ella a quién sabe donde.

\- No digas tonterías Matsuri, Gaara esperaba a Sakura, Shijima desapareció y ya, debió haber venido Sakura y Gaara fue con ella. Me sorprende que dudes de él así.

\- Hum, no lo sé, últimamente está raro.

Matsuri tenía razón, lo encuentro mas... absorto. Si, esa es la palabra. No sólo yo, Kankuro también.

\- Bueno! Ya que Gaara se fue a juguetear, quieres bailar conmigo Amagi?

Casi me arde la mano que toca la suya. Quizás muera en pleno baile de pura felicidad.

\- S-si, por supuesto...

\- Ah! Y yo qué?! Me quedo sosteniendo sus abrigos?!- pobre Matsuri, no está tan insoportable como al principio, tal vez le busque una pareja.

\- Aish, luego te saco a bailar Matsuri, no chilles mujer...- dijo Kankuro hastiado, no lo hace sólo por cortesía, sé que a él también le agrada el notorio cambio de ella.

Nunca creí poner "agradable" y "Matsuri" en la misma frase sin agregar: "No lo es, en absoluto".

Trato de dejar de pensar y disfrutar la pieza pero tantas cosas me están estresando, la vida de jounin es mas complicada de lo que supuse.

\- Uh, Amagi?

\- Emmm, baila con ella Kankuro, quiero pero mi mente no colabora, quizás deba buscar a Shijima para evitar problemas.

\- Por supuesto- sonrió, ese es mi hombre...

\- Ve Matsuri, yo sostengo los abrigos ahora.

Su sonrisa alegre para tomar a Kankuro y girar en medio de melodías algo confusas me calma, este comienzo antes de la ceremonia se ve tranquilo.

Demasiado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- P-para... creo que oí algo...

\- Yo no oigo nada.

\- Que vas a oír si tienes el rostro hundido en mi cuello...!

\- Y no pienso sacarlo.

\- Bobo...

.

.

.

Querían GaaSaku?! Ahí hay GaaSaku, y díganme que no soy la única que odia a Shijima... maldita perra odiosa.

A los reviews!

Hanny Bell: me halaga lo de poder manejar muchas parejas, me siento el Pulpo Paul. El resto lo charlaré por PM cuando pueda, estoy algo ocupada últimamente. Pero pude escribir este capítulo, con mas dudas todavía! Y falta el desastre marca Sasuke Uchiha.

Ive: mi vida, Gaara y Sakura se juntaron, no importa nada mas jajaja y en el siguiente veremos que pasa con Naruto e Ino, santa madre. Besos de vuelta, amo leer tus reviews.

Val: mi Val corazón, amé esa analogía: como si esperara cena y me das medio pan con margarina. Jajajajaja! C mamut. Sasuke es un maldito y casi todos lo odiamos, choca esos cinco! Ahí tienes GaaSaku pa tu body. A poco no te gustó también el drama? Soy adicta al drama, lo admito, y admitirlo es el primer paso para superarlo jajajaja que carajo dije jajajaja. Bueno, besos y espero tu review lleno de amor.

Bien, les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"Recuerdos II"**_ bye~!


	38. Recuerdos II

Haro! Volvemos con NaruIno, amo a estos dos, alguien oyó "Crimson Red" de Ryoka Yuzuki, la seiyuu de Ino? Es muy genial esa canción, y romántica, la ultra recomiendo, en ella pensaba al escribir esto! Disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Quiero abrazarte, no dejarte ir, y en mis brazos, verte morir._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Recuerdos II"**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Aunque Chikara quiso a la princesa así como estaba... algo pasada de peso, ni siquiera eso pudo convencerme de que los hombres tienen sentimientos honestos, y no ganas de ligar a una chica delgada y ya._

 _\- Ya Ino! Deja de decir eso! No es cierto!_

 _\- Claro que si Naruto! Los hombres sólo quieren chicas delgadas!_

 _Le oí bufar, él es varón, siempre creerá que tiene razón y yo no._

 _\- Debo hacer dieta! Adelgazar! Adelgazar!- tratando de rezagarlo._

 _\- DETENTE!_

 _Un tirón bastó para tener los intensos ojos azules de Naruto enfrente, taladrándome._

 _Por qué me mira así? Furia, confusión, tristeza y... amor? No, eso es imposible, todos sabemos que él está, él está... ni siquiera puedo decirlo sin llorar._

 _\- N-Naruto?_

 _\- Basta! No quiero oír ni una palabra mas de eso! Todo es una estupidez! No todos los hombres queremos una mujer delgada, a mi no me importa si estás delgada o gorda, maldición! Yo te quiero como sea que te veas! Si adelgazas mas, morirás! No quiero que te mueras,_ _ **Ino**_ _!_

 _Hasta no oír mi nombre es sus labios, sentía una especie de distorsión en las palabras de Naruto._

 _No debe estar hablando en serio... me quiere...? Él... lo dijo..._

 _\- T-tú enserio lo c-crees?_

 _\- Si, de veras._

 _Es demasiado para mi corazoncillo, demasiado de verdad. Late rápido y él va mas rápido aún._

 _Me lleva prácticamente a rastras y eso evita que pueda ver mi rostro acalorado._

 _Disfruto sus palabras._

 _Disfruto su contacto._

 _Disfruto esta preocupación que muestra. Que_ _ **me**_ _muestra._

 _Ojalá el momento durara para siempre. Sin embargo sé que, al llegar a Konoha, estará Sakura esperando._

 _Y perderé la atención de Naruto por quien sabe cuanto._

 _Todo es culpa de ella..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había siervos llevando cosas de aquí para allá a velocidades incalculables, y Shion organizando la boda con un sujeto en la sala.

Varias veces le hablaron por temas que en sí lo incluían, pero, muy lejos, su mente divagaba en busca de respuestas.

Respuesta de qué? Se sentía en algo similar a un sueño.

Confuso y denso.

Ajeno y asfixiante.

Raro e insensible en todo sentido.

Como si en realidad no lo incluyera. Usado. Esa es la palabra que Naruto alcanzó llegando el atardecer.

Sin dudas el lugar era gigante, y recorriéndolo, su corazón buscaba algo.

Qué?

 _No lo sé, sólo quiero encontrar ese algo. Me falta, ese algo me falta._

Igual a la brújula de sus sentidos. **Algo** había esperándolo. **Algo** oculto. **Algo** que le falta. **Algo**.

Y ese **algo** lo busca a él también.

De alguna otra forma que Naruto desconoce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"El último en irse obviamente sería Shikamaru, él mas que nada sufre la ida de Asuma sensei. Yo también. Pero lamento no poder calmar su llanto._

 _Llora, por supuesto que llora. Es una persona después de todo, con su corteza dura y llena de: como sea, que problemático. Shikamaru siente, es humano._

 _Siente, y siente mucho. Duele, y duele mucho._

 _Ojalá yo tuviera la fuerza o sabiduría para aliviarlo._

 _\- Ino?_

 _Miré hacia mis alrededores y no vi a Chouji, iba conmigo! Donde se metió?! Maldito gordo._

 _\- Ino?_

 _De nuevo me llaman, quién me llama? Conozco esa voz, esa ruidosa voz._

 _\- Naruto... q-que... jum! Q-qué quieres?_

 _Trato de no sonar destruida, y es en vano, él también visitó a Asuma sensei, de eso ya muchas horas atrás._

 _\- Pues... quería saber si te gustaría hacer algo, digo, para levantar los ánimos, no me gustan... emmm, los funerales..._

 _Ahí! Ahí esta!_

 _El brillo, ese dejo de tristeza plena y profunda que tanto esconde Naruto. Por qué? Por qué la oculta?! Claro, él no sabe que yo puedo intentar erradicarla._

 _Esa soledad, esa tristeza._

 _Quiero borrarlas con mi cariño. Por favor, déjame._

 _\- Por supuesto Naruto... Gracias._

 _Soy capaz de olvidar mi dolor con tal de verte feliz._

 _\- No es nada, Ino._

 _Por qué no permites que te ayude?_

 _Temes que lo empeore? Tranquilo._

 _ **Mi amor es eterno**_ _."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Faltan dos días para la boda, la insistente voz de Shion encima suyo se le hacía cada vez mas irritante, para la cena, huyó con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza.

Tantas cosas, tantas cosas tras una puerta que tocan muy fuerte tratando de acercarse a él, y le retumban en la cabeza.

Le causan dolor. También tristeza. Un poco de nostalgia. Y mezclados con desesperación.

Se desespera por saber que rayos hay detrás de la puerta. Golpeando sin cesar y mas cerca pero él no tiene la llave todavía.

No la tiene, y no tiene idea de como abrirla tampoco.

A este paso, se volverá loco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"Pocas veces te vi llorar, o desesperado al borde de una crisis. Pocas veces te vi enojado, o despedazado sin retorno. Pocas veces, y en todas ellas intenté ayudar._

 _No me dejaste ayudar, pero a Sakura si, y ella fue incapaz de hacerlo._

 _Por qué? Por qué a ella sí? No tiene el amor que yo siento por ti, por eso fue incapaz de aliviarte._

 _Lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, que Sakura jamás te amará. Sabes que yo sí?_

 _Todos me ven y tú no. Vives enfrascado en tu patético e incorrespondido amor por Haruno._

 _Es tu cumpleaños y ella lo recordó, no tienes idea, sin embargo yo también lo he hecho._

 _Recuerdo cada año esta fecha de soledad y tristeza que pasas recluido en tu departamento o fingiendo que es un día normal._

 _No es normal, es el día en el que vino al mundo la persona que mas amo._

 _Sakura nos convocó para festejarte en una fiesta sorpresa, Shikamaru buscó invitados junto con Ten Ten. Neji y Hinata se encargaron del lugar, Chouji y Kankuro de la comida, Temari y Kiba de los adornos, Lee de las actividades, Shino de los regalos, Sai de la vigilancia por si acaso y Kakashi de... de lo que sea que haga sentado leyendo._

 _Que hipócrita, me ha tocado ayudar a Sakura y Gaara para convencer a Naruto de ir a las tierras Hyuuga con excusa de problemas con Neji y Hinata, y ellos desaparecen entre el bosque._

 _Naruto apoya todo su corazón en ella, espera a que le corresponda, y Sakura escapa con Gaara! Momentos así que detesto a Haruno con mi alma._

 _\- Uh? Ino?_

 _\- Hola Naruto, vine pues... a... decirte que Neji y Hinata están peleando! Si, eso!- no recuerdo si era eso o no con exactitud, pero funciona para mi._

 _\- Peleando?! Voy! Llévame Ino!_

 _Corrimos por pedido explícito de él a las tierras Hyuuga y, entre la oscuridad, saltaron gritando_ _ **SORPRESA!**_

 _\- Una fiesta?! Sabían que era mi cumpleaños?!_

 _Su rostro, no estaba feliz, mas bien... consternado y molesto._

 _\- Si, Sakura nos dijo que no planeabas nada y entonces nosotr-!_

 _\- Y Sakura?- Naruto cortó la frase de Lee con enojo._

 _\- Uh, no lo sé, había ido con Ino y Gaara para convencerte de venir aquí... No sé donde se habrá..._

 _\- Naruto!_

 _Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, se enojó tan sólo oír a Gaara con Sakura._

 _Por qué? Por qué ella es dueña de sus sentimientos mas intensos? Corrí tras él para alcanzarle, iba directo al bosque._

 _Ahí suelen encontrarse Gaara y Sakura?_

 _\- Naruto! Para por favor! Detente! Déjalos!_

 _\- NO! ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!_

 _\- NARUTO!_

 _Ignora mis gritos preocupados, sólo quiero que deje de amarla, o sufrirá mas._

 _\- Naruto...- logro alcanzarla llegando a la orilla del río, mi corazón clama que tome su mano para consolarle, sus ojos comenzarán a llorar si no- Vámonos..._

 _\- Por qué...?- sigo su mirada a través de río hasta la otra orilla, esa escena lo despedaza- Por qué lo ama a él... y no a mí...?_

 _\- No puedo explicar esas cosas, nadie puede... vámonos Naruto..._

 _La misma duda tengo yo cada día, contigo. Por qué amas a Sakura y no a mí?_

 _\- Ojalá alguien me amara..._

 _No te das una idea._

 _\- Naruto... yo...- parece ajeno a mis palabras, quizás ni siquiera me escucha. Podría decirle al fin- Yo si te quiero..._

 _\- Gracias por intentar levantarme los ánimos Ino..._

 _\- Eh?!- ánimos? Le soy sincera con mis sentimientos y él cree que finjo?!- No es mentira! Yo te quiero! Te quiero mucho!_

 _Su calor no es honesto, siento que lo hace de lastima, de necesidad, no por que me corresponda._

 _Puede que nunca note mi amor, puede que siempre sufra por Sakura, y sin embargo sigo luchando._

 _Lo único que queda por hacer, es aceptar este abrazo pesado con mi mejor cara._

 _\- Volvamos a la fiesta... Ino..._

 _Y al otro día seguía fingiendo que nada pasó."_

.

.

.

Estos capítulos NaruIno son cortos, y espero que al final todas las piezas del tema con Shion les cuadren :3

A los reviews!

Val: mi Val, corazón, el NejiTen es de mis amores, tendrás que acostumbrarte XD No puedo matar así nomas a Shijima, sería demasiado tonto de mi parte, pero puedo hacer algo parecido, quizás te alegre ;) Tu GaaSaku y ahora un poco mas de NaruIno, el drama continúa~ amo que ames mi adicción al drama jajaja. Esos mini Gaara van a nacer si o si o dejo de llamarme Sofia. Besos y espero tu review!

Ive: awwww si dejas review siempre te leeré, ojalá sigas la historia hasta donde gustes y espero no decepcionarte. Besotes mi vida!

Hanny Bell: creí que te habías cambiado el nombre otra vez XD Eso dicen por ahí, y el próximo capítulo sigue con el GaaSaku, voy intercalando. Me sorprende que quieras ver a Sasuke morir, pero si así fuese, y no será, muere el clan Uchiha, aunque me pese no puedo permitirlo, jamás dejo extinguirse un clan. Es mi código de caballero. Que crees que pase? Esa Shijima se trae algo, Amagi es sabio. Yo estoy ocupada pero no por la escuela, aún ni empiezo, es que... bueno, cosas personales y eso. De nada, besos.

PD: lo del Pulpo Paul fue por que en el anterior review me hiciste pensar en, no sé si viste Los Simpson, donde muestran el centro de la Tierra en el episodio que Bart tiene problemas con Australia por llamadas de larga distancia, y cuando pasan por el centro de la Tierra, muestran a -creo que Vishnu- usando ocho brazos para controlar palancas del mundo, bueno, así me sentí XD.

Los espero en el próximo capítulo de este fic: **_"El Final del Baile"_** bye~!


	39. El Final del Baile

Haro! -nunca se preguntaron por que digo haro?- Ojalá me pagaran por incordiar a Gaara, sería millonaria. Bueno, sigamos con el capítulo!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aunque sea el último, estaré a tu lado, es mi promesa._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"El Final del Baile"_**

 ** _..._**

La cena y su comienzo fueron anunciados por unos enormes relojes alrededor de toda la mansión. Y estábamos casi todos.

Excepto Shijima y Amagi. Esos dos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, y la ausencia de él afecta a Kankuro.

Lo altera.

Kankuro tenía su vista clavada en la puerta del gran comedor, justo para la llegada de Sakura y Gaara.

\- Hola Kankuro.

\- Hola Sakura- no parecía muy atento a ella.

\- Pasa algo malo, Kankuro?- Gaara se interpuso en el campo de visión de él, lo hizo rabiar.

\- No! Si?! Ya déjenme en paz!

Comprendo su nerviosismo, también me preocupa Amagi.

Es extraño que no vuelva, habrá hallado algo? O esté peleando? O muerto?! No, él es muy listo y fuerte, aunque nunca se lo admita.

Amagi sabría cuando regresar en busca de ayuda. Y Shijima?

Esa muchacha da escalofríos. Su sharingan azul es desconocido para cualquiera, de propiedades quizás inimaginables. Por qué rayos la trajo Gaara entonces? Es peligrosa, yo sé lo que vi en la cocina.

Hubiera sido mejor mantenerla en Suna, vigilada, y lejos nuestro, en especial lejos de Gaara y Sakura. Esa Shijima se trae algo, el mismo Amagi lo dijo.

Y suena raro, pero le creo.

Es un peligro para Gaara y para nosotros.

Vive pegada a Gaara cual garrapata, y a nosotros nos trata mal. Con él es un dulce y a mi me saca de los pelos. Qué clase de complejo de personalidad es ese?

Su extraño comportamiento de enganchada con Gaara me recuerda a... mi...

Enserio era así? Tan repugnante? Vi que en todo el tiempo que ella lleva en Suna no hace mas que seguir a Gaara a cualquier lado, y él busca excusas para sacársela de encima.

Siento vergüenza de mi misma.

Ya lo veo, él no quiere a Shijima y tampoco a mi, no sé por que me engaño, es algo que Gaara dejó claro desde el principio.

Siempre lo supe.

E igualmente trato de boicotear su noviazgo con Sakura aunque él se vea feliz, y lo es, claro que lo es. Por qué quise arruinar su felicidad por tanto tiempo?

De eso no trata el amor?

.

.

.

\- Un brindis! Por el nuevo Mizukage!

Obedecí completamente ajena a la orden de Mei Terumi, era mas una autómata encimada en sus pensamientos, cuidando de que no se me caiga la copa al alzarla, lo mas cercana a la realidad que podía estar.

Apenas probé bocado. Cuando me di cuenta los invitados bailaban enfrente mío, especialmente Gaara y Sakura, alegres, riendo en medio de vueltas desacordes a la melodía que ejecutaba la banda.

Pero a nadie parecía importarle, quizás por que es el Kazekage, o quizás por que notan su verdadera felicidad.

\- Matsuri?- sentí la mano temblorosa de Kankuro en mi hombro- Y si vamos a buscar a Amagi y Shijima?

Viré mi rostro a el baile recordando las palabras de Gaara al llegar a Kiri: ni una palabra de Shijima a Sakura.

Y como los guardaespaldas del Kazekage, debemos avisarle a donde vamos.

Un dilema.

\- No podemos, créeme que quiero, pero tenemos que avisarle si vamos en su búsqueda, y ya sabes, ni una palabra de Shijima a Sakura, si la traemos la vería, no podemos...

\- Pero Amagi-!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero nuestro deber es...

\- No puedo despreocuparme, tengo que buscarlo, es mi novio, Matsuri!- casi veo las lágrimas huir de sus ojos.

\- Lo se...

Es lo máximo que puedo decir. Aunque me quiebre.

Esa felicidad, quiero protegerla a como dé lugar, supongo que es mi deseo. O una promesa para mi amor no correspondido.

Y aún así, el impulsivo Kankuro, aquel que no piensa las cosas dos veces y se lanza al campo de batalla armando una estrategia en el camino, tiembla a mi lado, sin mover un músculo voluntariamente.

Está sufriendo, se preocupa por Amagi, no esperaba menos. Lo ama. Sin embargo, dentro suyo el amor incondicional a Amagi y el deseo de cuidar la felicidad de Gaara, rivalizan en una lucha a muerte.

Comprendo exactamente la penumbra en su lastimero rostro y ojos castaños, sólo visibles desde mi ángulo.

Abrazándolo.

Qué me dio el valor de abrazarlo descaradamente? Siento que es la única forma de aliviarle esa presión en el pecho, aunque él no lo acepte, es mas sensible y transparente de lo que cree. Se supone que nos llevamos mal, y de todos modos quiero ayudarlo.

Intento reconfortar con mi calor. Eso hubiera querido Amagi.

Me parte el corazón ver a Kankuro así. Pero mientras Gaara sea feliz yo...

\- Gaara!

El chillido característico de ella se ahogó entre la multitud antes de llegar al aludido, sin embargo no antes de llegar a nosotros.

\- Shijima, donde está Amagi?!- Kankuro intentaba reprimir su grito con ganas de golpearla, apretando los dientes.

\- Ah, quién es ella?

Nos miramos entre desconcertados y sorprendidos, siguiendo su dedo índice.

Señalaba a Sakura.

Sin dudas es bella cuando ríe sinceramente.

\- Es Sakura...- enseguida recordé las indicaciones de Gaara- u-una kunoichi de Konoha, si, emmm, normal, ummm, nada especial, si!

Creo que era eso lo que debía decir, soy mala recordando.

\- Normal?- asentimos- Común y corriente?- volvimos a asentir- Sin ningún talento?- y otra vez.

Ya vi por donde va la charla.

Mis frases casi ilógicas y raras apenas logran convencer a Shijima.

\- N-no tan común, es enviada del Hokage, si! Y peleó contra Kaguya en la guerra, es muuuy especial!- codeé a Kankuro para que me siguiera la mentira.

Pseudo mentira, Sakura es la kunoichi mas impresionante que conozco, y me duele admitirlo.

Mas que Tsunade Senju, mas que Gaara.

\- Jum, ya veo, voy a saludarla- ese saludarla antes de que podamos pronunciar otra palabra, suena tétrico.

\- No! Espera! Vamos a recorrer la mansión, si?!

La tomé del brazo desde atrás suyo, casi llegando a un Gaara ajeno a la situación, y dijo muy calma:

\- No quiero recorrer la mansión, quiero bailar con Lord Gaara.

No podía ver su rostro, me incliné al haber tratado de tomarla del brazo desde una larga distancia, casi me caigo al suelo si no fuera que la usé de sostén.

\- Iré a bailar con Gaara.

Él me prohibió menciona a Shijima.

\- No puedes!

Evitar que Sakura lo sepa.

\- Iré a bailar con Gaara.

Proteger su noviazgo de este desastre.

\- No! Detente!

Y quiero hacerlo.

\- Iré a bailar con Gaara.

Ayudarlo a ser feliz.

\- DETEEEEENTE!

Incluso si muero en el proceso.

\- Suéltame.

\- No!

\- Suéltame.

\- N-no!

\- Dije... **que me sueltes**!

Es mi promesa. Cuidar la sonrisa de Gaara ante la muerte y el desastre, prefiero morir antes que verlo llorar. Él es feliz, protegeré esa felicidad. Es mi promesa, y ningún sharingan azul destruirá mi espíritu.

\- MATSURI!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De la nada el salón tembló bajo nuestros pies, inundado, anda a saber cuanta agua era esa que tomaba forma en millones de Suigetsu.

Y todo luego del grito que brilló en un sharingan azul.

Mi reflejo fue sacar el único pergamino que traje en caso de desastre, vaya que tengo buenos instintos.

No eran difíciles de deshacer, con tres kunai cada uno caían volviendo a ser charcos, Neji sólo daba un par de puntazos con sus dedos en los Suigetsu, y yo iba delante de él para despejar un poco el camino.

Desgraciadamente, no tengo un byakugan que me apoye.

\- Cuidado!

\- Ah! Gracias...

Chojuro me respalda, cortó en dos a un par de Suigetsu que casi me parten a mi, jamás había visto la Hiramekarei o la Kubikiribocho, son impresionantes...

Y a Neji no le gusta nada. Me mira feo, sé lo que está pensando, que mi admiración es para Chojuro -por salvarme la vida- y no! Es hacia esas excelentes espadas, tan bien hechas, perfectas y con acabados maravillosos. Armamento de punta.

Quisiera al fin usar una de esas.

\- Sakura! No la dejes escapar!

Gaara gritó a través del salón y ella hizo caso siguiendo a una muchacha, aquella del sharingan azul, y a otra mas de cabello castaño, creo que la vi en la guerra.

Pero debo concentrarme, mi lucha es con estos Suigetsu de donde sea que hayan salido. Parecen abstenerse un poco de dañar a Chojuro, incluso como clones encuentro algo de humanidad en esos ojos, disculpándose con el nuevo Mizukage.

Pues, su objetivo no es Chojuro.

Es Gaara.

.

.

.

Lo sé, no es tan largo como otros que he publicado unos días antes, si, pero me gusta como quedó, y ya supieron que no me cae tan mal Matsuri, sólo cuando la emparejan con Gaara, ahí si que la odio, Gaara es de Sakura y no hay mas discusión, carajo mierda.

Al review!

Ive: amo que me dejes review, y por eso hubo mención de un baile entre Gaara y Sakura, en el próximo capítulo en Kiri habrá sabrosura para esos dos :3 lo prometo. Ahora toca NaruIno again! Aquí tienes el capítulo, ojalá te haya gustado, besos mi corazón.

Sta Bell que aparece y desaparece.

Bueno, los espero en el próximo capítulo: _**"Lazos que no se Rompen"**_ bye~!


	40. Lazos que no se Rompen

Haro! Ya llegamos a 40 capítulos mis niños! 40! Estoy emocionada por esto, y tan sólo diez mas para los 50. Nunca creí que llegara tan lejos. No me linchen por festejar, soy feliz con este fic. Les escribo abajo!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Después de todo lo que pasé, de todo lo que pasamos, crees que me daré por vencida fácilmente? No, jamás, ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro._

 _Nuestro lazo nunca se romperá, **Naruto**._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Lazos que no se Rompen"_**

 ** _..._**

El sol le pegó directamente en el rostro a un Naruto adormilado, habiendo pasado la noche en vela sin posibilidad de pegar ojo, y el recuerdo latente de dos orbes celeste claro mirándolo con ternura, amor, deseo.

Aquel recuerdo quita sueño lo mantuvo en vela, y si cerraba los ojos, aparecía una hermosa melena lacia y rubia que cosquilleaba su nariz con olor a múltiples flores y frutas.

Al pensarle, el pecho se le inflaba, a punto de desbordar de emociones tan intensas que apenas podía entender. Ese recuerdo, ese poco nítido recuerdo, haciendo mella en él, le encantaba.

Por qué se sentía en su lugar feliz al repetir las sensaciones de tal recuerdo?

El aroma, el cosquilleo, el brillo en los ojos celeste claro casi verdes, y manos delicadas que dicen "todo está bien, aquí estoy".

Qué significa?

No quiso moverse de la cama por miedo a pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

 **Ella.**

Algo dentro suyo le gritaba que era ella.

Pero, quién es **ella**?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" El tiempo determinado entre la segunda etapa y media, y la tercera de los exámenes chunin, la pasé trabajando sin preocuparme mucho en los demás, especialmente el equipo Kakashi._

 _Ni siquiera imitando el gesto, por así decirle, altruista de Sakura, pude llamar la atención de Sasuke. Ahora, me arrepiento horrores el tener el pelo así de corto._

 _Parezco varón._

 _Papá dijo que no me desanime, hay que ser muy valiente para hacer algo así, y supongo que si, pero eso no me anima en absoluto._

 _En cambio, quien si lo notó, fue **él.**_

 _\- Hola Ino!_

 _\- Buen día Naruto, vienes por unas flores?_

 _\- Si, quiero llevarle a Lee algo para que se recupere, un presente o algo por el estilo, qué me recomiendas?_

 _\- Qué te recomiendo? Jum, ven, pasa._

 _Su sola presencia me alegró el día. Esa sonrisa incandescente, tan radiante y llena de energía, cómo deprimirme a su lado?_

 _Naruto siempre saca lo mejor de mi._

 _Es un hecho._

 _\- Te gusta?_

 _\- Claro!- tomó el ramo de flores blancas que le extendí, con una sonrisa aún mas grande que no pude igualar- Cuánto cuesta?_

 _\- Ummm, es... un regalo! Ve con Lee y llévaselas! Dile de mi parte que se mejore, en la tarde iré a visitar a Chouji._

 _Gritaba agradeciendo a medida que corría por la calle, alejándose de la tienda._

 _Rápidamente caí en la cuenta de que me olvidé de mi cabello, asunto que ocupó mi cabeza durante una semana masomenos, apenas llegar Naruto._

 _No termino de comprender, qué clase de embrujo usa en mi? Pierdo la consciencia y toda reacción posible en su humilde presencia._

 _Siempre alegre, siempre dulce, siempre enérgico, incluso con sus pesares encima._

 _Por qué eres así de bueno con una carga tan grande?_

 _Te admiro, y te quiero._

 _-0-0-_

 _Pegando el atardecer, salí de mi casa con una cesta de frutas, se me ocurrió llevársela a Chouji por que es alguien de gran apetito, y sé cuan mal sabe la comida del hospital._

 _Llegando al establecimiento, vi una mancha amarilla y naranja dar brincos de un costado a otro, inconfundible, Naruto._

 _\- Ino! Hola de nuevo!- sacudía su mano en el aire por encima de la cabeza, mas animado que antes._

 _\- Naruto, qué haces aquí? Creí que al salir de la florería vendrías al hospital._

 _\- Eh? No, pensé que... ummm, sería mejor venir contigo..._

 _Me sorprendí, por supuesto, sin embargo esperé no sonrojarme ante él, a veces se vuelve presumido._

 _\- B-bueno, está bien, será lindo pasar tiempo juntos- fui demasiado honesta, y quizás demasiado sonrojada._

 _\- Entremos entonces!_

 _Los pasillos casi abandonados, una que otra enfermera con cara de tuje, Naruto hablaba para si mismo como tratando de recordar un diálogo y yo divisé la melenita rosada de Sakura en una puerta cercana._

 _Esa no es la habitación de Lee, Naruto dijo la 711, y esa es la 301._

 _Tampoco la de Chouji. Y no hay otro conocido nuestro aquí._

 _A menos que..._

 _Desvié a Naruto antes de que vea a Sakura y me lo quite de nuevo, él no se dio cuenta de nada._

 _Sin embargo, qué hace ella aquí? Podría interrogarla, aunque no gano nada._

 _Mi prioridad es alejarla de Naruto._

 _\- Yo iré con Lee, vas con Chouji o...?- asentí y no tardamos ni diez minutos en volver a salir._

 _Yo estaba ansiosa por caminar con Naruto a casa, tiempo completamente a solas, no entiendo por qué él tardó poco con Lee._

 _También querrá que andemos juntos?_

 _Esa idea plasmó una sonrisa en mi rostro incluso con el lúgubre ambiente del hospital. Apenas irnos y emprender camino, él frenó de repente._

 _\- Pasa algo?- se intentaba meter entre unos arbustos- Ay Naruto, ya sal, que haces...?_

 _\- Ajá! Toma!_

 _\- Eh?_

 _Flores. Unas inmaculadas flores blancas que se escondían de todo detrás de los matorrales, tan impecables que eran inconcebible tocarlas, temía mancharles los pétalos._

 _\- Para ti Ino, son casi tan bonitas como tú..._

 _En tan sólo una frase, el mundo se me detuvo._

 _Sus palabras, sonaban tan verídicas que mi corazón latía con fuerza, acaso puede oírlo?_

 _Retumba en su pequeña cavidad, dando señales de lo intenso de mi amor._

 _Puedes oírlo? Encaja a la perfección con lo acalorado de mi rostro, no sé que decir, no sé que hacer, la respiración tan pesada que pasa por esta muchacha... es lo único que da señal de que no morí de amor._

 _De cariño. Del sentimiento que albergo sin intenciones de abandonarme, es cálido, poderoso, y me da una felicidad incalculable._

 _Quiero sonreír abochornada de no ser que así dejaría de clavar mi mirada en sus brillantes ojos azules._

 _Lo amo. Nada ni nadie cambiará eso. Al carajo Sasuke, al carajo Sakura, lo único que me importa es que... Naruto me quiere... aunque sea un poquito._

 _\- Gracias Naruto..._

 _Quise tomarlas pero fue mas veloz que yo, colocándolas tras mi oreja._

 _\- Eh?_

 _\- Sabes, al tener el cabello en ese rodete, la flor no se sostiene y se te caerá a los pocos minutos... suéltatelo..._

 _\- El... cabello...?_

 _\- Ajá- su sonrisa, decía que no hay nada que temer._

 _\- Está bien..._

 _Me sentí de nuevo como la Ino pequeña, cabello corto, vulnerable y sensible. Creo que aún lo soy, pero confío que Naruto me protegerá, siempre lo hace._

 _\- Ves? La flor se sostiene y así te ves mas bonita, la verdadera Ino..._

 _Aquellas palabras, la verdadera Ino, jamás se borraron de mi cabeza._

 _Jamás._

 _Eso dio la pieza que faltaba, la razón para declarar que amo a Naruto con locura._

 _ **La verdadera Ino**._

 _Así me ve, mi vida entera quise que la gente me notara de esa manera. La verdadera Ino._

 _La genuina, y no la Princesa Yamanaka._

 _La que siente, la que ama, la que sabe llorar y gritar, la que se rinde o se esfuerza, la que suda y escupe, ríe y sonroja. Ino._

 _Él, aquel que la gente llama monstruo, o tonto, fue el único capaz de conocerme. De quererme. De ver la real Ino que la gente común no, la gente que lo critica._

 _Por qué él? Por qué sólo él me comprende?_

 _No entiendo la razón, e igualmente, pudo hacerlo._

 _A su lado no temo ser yo. A su lado me siento amada y entendida._

 _A su lado, no tengo miedo de nada._

 _Absolutamente nada._

 _Me da valor, me da amor, me da comprensión._

 _Amo a Naruto, **por que ama a la real yo.**_

 ** _Yo amo al real él._**

 _ **Y eso nada lo cambiará**."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasó su día recluido en la habitación que Shion le asignó, con pocas comodidades, claro, sólo será hasta el otro día para compartir un cuarto con ella.

Con su verdadero amor.

O al menos, eso le dijo ella. Que se declararon verdadero y eterno amor, pero, cómo si apenas la conoce?

Recuerda su promesa, por supuesto, algunas cosas luego son borrosas, en especial los trozos de memoria relacionados con esos ojos celeste verdoso brillante, cabellera rubia de ensueño, y un amor... un amor que le reconforta el corazón y siempre estará.

Qué puede ser tan intensamente eterno?

Y no es Shion.

Su confundida cabeza lo sabe.

Los escasos recuerdos que guarda con ella no encajan en absoluto con el tacto cálido y amoroso de su mente, todo lo contrario, es frío y arisco, casi muerto.

No es Shion.

Dentro, muy dentro, un grito apagado le dice que huya, que busque, que encuentre la dueña de tal tacto, de tales ojos, de tal poderoso amor.

Pero por dónde empezar? Y si su memoria le falla, quién es esa voz? Ronca e intensa.

De puro cansancio al fin se rindió al sueño, apareciendo en un espacio florido, nocturno, la luna llena mas enorme que nunca, enmarcando... a dos niños...

\- Oye, las niñas bonitas no deberían llorar.

Desde su distancia un tanto prudencial, no podía distinguir a los niños, sin embargo, él reconoce su propia voz.

Su voz de cuando era niño.

Seis? Quizás siete? El entorno le era abruptamente familiar. Allí conoció a Hiruzen Sarutobi una vez que pescó y cenaron juntos frente a la fogata. Pero algo mas lo marcaba como familiar.

El pequeño Naruto le limpió los ojos a ella, su contorno de niña decía todo, a pesar de la escasa nitidez.

\- Si fuera bonita Sasuke me querría...

A que venía hablar de su mejor amigo? Por qué Sasuke? Hizo algo malo?

La mente le gritaba que ya sabía que pasó con Sasuke.

E intentó ignorarla en vano.

Enseguida, una punzada poderosa hincó en el pecho de Naruto, obligándolo a retorcerse sin caer al suelo.

Dolía, claro que dolía, pero se obligó a mirar de nuevo al frente. Esa conversación, ese momento, quería escuchar.

Casi ardía en desesperación por saber que decían los niños, se auto obligaba a hacerlo.

Una necesidad.

\- Sasuke es un tonto!

\- Sasuke es un tonto...

Y sus labios se movieron al compás de los del pequeño él.

\- Tú eres la niña...!

\- Tú eres la niña...

Sintiendo mas cercanas las palabras llenas de sinceridad.

\- ... mas bonita que conozco!

\- ... mas bonita que conozco...

Incluso con la lastimosa voz denotando un dolor insoportable, terminó aquella frase, que su corazón quería decir.

Tan franca. Tan dulce. Tan verídica. Tan... intensa.

Que lo puede arrastrar. De nuevo aparece la necesidad.

Necesidad imperiosa de ver el rostro de ella a unos cuantos metros, la dueña de sus emociones mas poderosas, no hay dolor que le frene. Cerca, tan cerca que la podría tocar.

Estirando su mano así rozarla, estirar su mano a coro con las palabras fluidas que escapan de los labios de Naruto.

Ella aguarda con la atención enfocada en el pequeño.

Y Naruto sabe, que ella es lo que su corazón busca sin parar.

Esa pequeña flor, de cabello rubio claro.

Qué esconde en el rostro?

Necesita verla.

\- Eres como una flor...- tratando de levantar su cabeza- la gente sabe que son lindas...- nota que le tiembla la mano- pero no lo recuerdan a menudo...- sintiéndola helada- se olvidan de ello...- casi pudiendo tocar las hebras de su corto y claro cabello- ...y por eso al caminar las pisan...

Las pisan, **la pisaron a ella**.

\- No...

Punzada de nuevo.

Y otra mas.

Un dolor aún mas insoportable e infernal que el anterior, tanto, que detuvo su mano a punto de girar el rostro de ella.

Ella, quiere verla.

Ella, está ahí, esperando paciente a que Naruto descubra su identidad, y el dolor lo paraliza.

Ni siquiera aparece la idea de rendirse, él enserio necesita verla para seguir viviendo.

Algo en ella es como agua para Naruto, algo, que sin eso, moriría inmediatamente. Algo, que le seca la boca y acorta su respiración volviéndola errática.

Su corazón se detendrá, en cuestión de segundos...

 **...si no puede verla**.

 _Hazlo_ la voz en su cabeza, ronca e insistente resurge _Vamos_ animando la temblorosa y helada mano de Naruto _Tú puedes_ y sabe que si.

Sacando fuerzas de las emociones mas intensas que posee dentro, anhelado con fervor su rostro.

Y su cariño. Adictivo cariño.

Quiere volver a conocer tal cariño que le quita el sueño y acaricia de noche.

Su cariño, enserio que si.

Tan cerca, casi palpable.

Unos centímetros, sólo uno mas.

Al borde de rozarla. Le cosquillean los dedos.

No sabe si ya la siente a ella o es que recuerda su tacto. La voz insiste, siempre insistió.

A nada.

Ya casi.

La está...

\- NARUTO! YA DESPIERTA MALDICIÓN! DEBES CAMBIARTE PARA LA BODA!

\- Si...

Recordando de nuevo...

Y es lo único que le queda hacer.

.

.

.

Lo sé, decepcionante final para el sueño de Naruto, sueño barra recuerdo, pues fue eso -en el capítulo 19 Ino recordó cuando Naruto la consoló luego del rechazo de Sasuke, pues, es el mismo recuerdo de niños- y Naruto creía estar soñando pero no, estaba recordando, sólo que si no fuera que Shion lo despertó, él quizás hubiera visto el rostro de Ino.

Joder.

A los reviews!

Ive: querida, amo tus reviews, son mas dulces que el mejor azúcar. Espero que te vaya bien en la universidad, no quiero que te distraigas, tómate el tiempo que quieras. Awww, gracias a ti, te mando un beso.

Val: hola mi vida, ntp que te puedo esperar cuanto quieras. Uy! Y está linda la casa o...? Ja, crecer, yo me mudo el año que viene para ir a la facultad, si señor. Jajaja esa Matsuri tiene la boca llena de verdad, no? La golfa, morí jajaja. Sasuke es un malparido, punto XD y créeme que pensé eso pero dije nah, tengo planes mejores para Shijima, además, amo el SasuHina, y así se queda jajaja. Mini Sasuke raros, te pasas jajajajaja. Y espero que te sigan gustando, qué tal este? Puse todo mi cariño en tratar de volver algo ultra intenso y loco lo del sueño de Naruto, y los recuerdos de Ino. Si, otra bruja mas, no crees que casi estamos completos? Digo, Shijima es la bruja para el GaaSaku, Shion para el NaruIno y falta para el SasuHina, aunque, a esta altura y con lo maldito que es Sasuke, ninguna chica lo va a querer además de Hinata jajaja. Besos y espero tu review mi ciela.

Son un amor.

Besos y abrazos a mis lectores fantasmas también, los quiero mis niños.

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic lleno de drama y brujas jajaja: _**"Lo que Significas para Mi"**_ bye~!

PD: pueden hallar mis redes sociales en mi biografía, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, y canal de Youtube. Sé que quieren stalkearme ;)


	41. Lo que Significas para Mi

Haro! Seguimos con el ataque al baile, para los que querían saber y claro, que quedaron en: eh loco, me paraste el carro de improvisto, y que se estaba poniendo bueno! Bueno, déjeme decirle, que actitud la suya joven!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Créeme, mis sentimientos son sinceros, poco a poco pude entender, que si te amo debo dejarte ir._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Lo que Significas para Mi"_**

 ** _..._**

 _"- Y-Ya Gaara..._

 _La respiración errática de Sakura hacía vaho entre cortina y cortina._

 _Se olía el sudor y éxtasis de ambos. Era una mezcla de placer desenfrenado que si o si debían controlar o alguien los vería._

 _Rió, aunque el Kazekage no puede ser atrapado en medio de una situación así, le parecía tremendamente cómica la idea._

 _Es su affaire por así decirle. Affaire con la persona que mas ama y jamás dejará ir, ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de separarlos._

 _Trataba de demostrar tales palabras repetidas unas tras otras en su mente, a través de besos apasionados distribuidos ávidamente en el cuello de ella._

 _Blanco y suave, se preguntó por que no hizo eso antes, en Suna, con todo el tiempo del mundo._

 _Una pequeña parte de él rogaba que pare, o tal vez era la aterciopelada voz de Sakura llena de excitación, sin embargo ignoraba ambas monumentalmente, jamás sintió tan ajeno el vacío que lo aqueja desde niño._

 _El vacío de amor, que con Sakura desaparece poco a poco, y de todos modos de esta forma recibe mas rápido el cariño entero de ella._

 _Sin inhibiciones, sin miedo, sin nada mas que ganas de devorarse lentamente._

 _La ama. Y por supuesto que ella también._

 _A su lado olvida a la Hoja, a la fiesta, a quien es inclusive. Adora la sensación que Gaara le brinda._

 _Él siempre tuvo la increíble habilidad de ayudarla a dejar sus problemas sin temor, todo tiene solución y se busca con calma, calma que él nomas le ofrece._

 _Jamás pudo sentir algo similar con Sasuke, su presencia la alteraba de muchas formas, pero nunca así._

 _Quitarle la respiración, dejarla temblando de felicidad y éxtasis, con ganas irrefrenables de mas. Son experiencias que Gaara es capaz de brindar a Sakura solamente._

 _Si se suelta del cuello de Gaara, quizás caiga sin poder sostenerse por si sola._

 _Placer puro, haciendo mella en ambos._

 _Adoran la sensación del otra acariciando su piel en cada rincón, desplegados, hermosos, plenos._

 _Amor con confianza y seguridad._

 _Al lado de Gaara se considera una mujer completa y plena._

 _Al lado de Sakura se considera un hombre completo y pleno._

 _Nada puede arruinar su relación._

 _Aunque **ella** lo planee desde las sombras..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por alguna razón Gaara me mandó a perseguir a Matsuri y una chica de vestido azul Prusia.

Entre la lluvia después de nevar, y el viento helado colándose por mi vestido corto, llegué con las piernas entumecidas al techo de la mansión, un sitio amplio tipo balcón, y por fin pude ver a la perseguida.

Sharingan azul? Esto lleva la marca de Orochimaru por todas partes. Ya de por si es difícil derrotar a un usuario del sharingan usual, ni hablar de uno inusual del que desconozco sus propiedades.

Por qué Gaara pidió que las siguiera? Continuo con las piernas estáticas a medida que Matsuri saca su arma. Y debajo, cientos de Suigetsu atacan a Gaara.

Debo bajar a ayudarle? O ayudar a Matsuri? Lo obedezco o salvo?

No. Gaara sabe que hace, por ende yo también. Con pasos firmes me acerco a Matsuri y su dardo, está sorprendida, igual a mi.

\- No me decepciones Matsuri, confío que tu entrenamiento con Gaara es de fiar.

\- Créeme que si, Sakura.

Es raro, confío plenamente en ella, y sus ojos me dicen que siente lo mismo hacia mi.

Es su alumna, la chica que vive con él y la considera una hermana menor. No temo de explayar mis habilidades contra esta chica. Tampoco de luchar junto a Matsuri.

Ella, es muy fuerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Debajo de un pasillo semi descubierto, apenas iluminado cuando los relámpagos centellean sobre Kiri, corre Mei Terumi en plena persecución hacia Karin.

Yo las sigo de cerca, vigilando en caso de ver a Sasuke o Suigetsu por ahí.

Luché con sólo un simple kunai contra cientos de clones de Hozuki. Por alguna razón arremetían contra mi solamente.

Sasuke planeó todo, siempre lo hace. Puedo perdonarle el severo intento de golpe de estado, sin embargo, no seré piadoso cuando pone en peligro a miles de personas inocentes que nada tienen que ver con nuestra peculiar enemistad.

Algo en atacarme en mi hogar, otra cosa es atacar en Kiri, cuando esta aldea no es culpable de nada. Nada que tenga que ver con nosotros dos.

Es un desconsiderado. Me encargaré de matarlo a golpes si es necesario.

No puedo creer que incluso haya involucrado a Suigetsu, con esto quizás se arruine su amistad con Chojuro, es capaz de arriesgar la amistad de él por matarme?

Maldito.

Al final, para poder huir así encontrar al original, puse una pared de arena capaz de contenerlos valiosos dos minutos. Y junto a Chojuro, Ten Ten y Neji, huí de los clones entre pasillos inundados y destruidos.

La mayoría de los invitados escaparon, otros peleaban contra clones, Darui, Karui y Chouji por ejemplo, pero creo que están ahora recibiendo atención médica lejos de aquí.

Y yo continúo sin mover un músculo para ver con atención la lucha de Karin y Terumi.

Uzumaki tiembla, está contra la legendaria Mizukage.

Mei se tensa, no quiere dañarla por ser una secuaz del imbécil de Sasuke. El amor es ciego dicen por ahí.

Soy incapaz de ayudar, aquí fuera somos mi kunai y yo simplemente.

En cuestión de segundos, Mei se lanzó hacia Karin y ella puso sus brazos sobre el rostro, sabe que el impacto será duro.

No puede protegerse sola, necesita un ángel guardián que vele por ella, y en los momentos como estos aparezca listo para cuidarla.

Suigetsu es ese ángel. Sé que Karin no lo quiere ver.

Sakura me lo ha dicho.

Siempre pelearon a punto de arriesgar la vida por Sasuke, cuando en realidad él no quería a ninguna, entonces, cuál es el punto? Al ver a Karin, Sakura se ve a si misma hace mucho tiempo.

Ella dice, que Karin necesita a su Gaara. A su verdadero amor, y ese es Suigetsu.

Karin no es rival para Mei, Suigetsu tampoco, y de todos modos está aquí para salvarla.

Es amor, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Aún no se han percatado de mi presencia.

\- S-Suigetsu?! Q-qué haces aquí tonto?! La Mizukage te matará!

\- No me importa morir si te protejo, vete con Sasuke!

Las manos de él temblaban a pesar de que Mei no hizo ni un movimiento, sólo estaba mas cerca de ellos.

Karin obedeció yendo a la punta de una cúpula detrás suyo. Quise al fin salir para enfrentar a Suigetsu y así detener la locura de caza del Kazekage.

Pero Mei, al parecer ya sabiendo de mi presencia, hizo un ademán para que siga a Karin.

Bien.

Creo que es mi única opción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un golpe tras otro, luego de varias horas tratando de asestar uno al menos, la tal Shijima aprendió el patrón de mis movimientos. Gracias a su sharingan, claro.

Por suerte Matsuri hace algunos movimientos erráticos sin un orden específico, lo que me da oportunidad de encajar algo aunque sea. Y eso desorienta a Shijima.

La debilidad del sharingan es lo inesperado. Inventar sobre la marcha. La creatividad. Lo sé, he peleado contra Sasuke.

Si fuera un byakugan ya me daría por vencida con tres toques de ella, pero no. Matsuri la enredó en su dardo y me hace una señal para atacar.

Bien, es momento de noquearla.

Concentro todo el chakra que puedo en mi puño así no tardar mas que un simple golpe certero. Es lo que planeé.

Que tonta.

Planear frente a un usuario del sharingan es el peor error de todos.

Apenas ver sus aspas girar mi puño impactó en Matsuri, cayendo aturdida.

\- Matsuri!

\- Atácala...

\- Qué?- me arrodillé para curarla, y ella me alejaba con la poca fuerza que tenía. Mi golpe le fue devastador.

\- Ve y atácala, tonta...!

Es cierto, debo priorizar el vencer a Shijima antes de que vaya por Gaara.

\- SHIJIMA!

Lo única distinguible entre la lluvia torrencial y una oscuridad propia de la madrugada, era su brillante sharingan azul.

\- Atrápame entonces.

Me desafía, no sabe quien soy, que no le temo a nada sin importar cual peligroso sea. Mis amigos están de por medio, Gaara, Matsuri, una aldea como es Kiri.

Sakura Haruno jamás se echa para atrás.

Tantos años de esfuerzo me han enseñado a ir con mi total fuerza bruta, llena de chakra listo para partir en trillones de pedazos que vuelen en el aire helado de la aldea, impactar sin miedo contra Shijima... contra mi rival.

Y Sakura Haruno, ganará a como de lugar el combate.

Con sólo un despliegue de poder, los huesos de Shijima crujieron al chocar con una columna exterior, la cual se derrumbó en segundos.

Cayó, quizás muerta.

Aproveché ese momento para ir con Matsuri y curarla, su respiración errática no era la única en el lugar, y aún así no tardé mucho en componerla.

Mi respiración, la de ella y Shijima también. De qué está hecha esa mujer?

\- A eso... llamas golpe...?- incluso jadeando y la sangre brotándole a borbotones, se burlaba de mi.

Ya no siento furia al oír que me subestiman o minimizan. Todo lo contrario, sonrío decidida a hacerles cambiar de opinión.

\- Ah si? Sigamos entonces.

Pero la mano de Matsuri me toma de la muñeca tratando de escalar hasta quedar a mi altura. Se paró empuñando de nuevo ese peculiar dardo.

\- Ve por Gaara, debe de estar necesitándote.

\- No voy a dejarte a solas con ella!

\- Claro que lo harás! Vete o te saco a patadas Sakura!

Sé muy bien, que lo que veo en sus ojos, es determinación pura.

Poco a poco admiro a Matsuri.

\- Bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con la poca visibilidad que tenía al apenas apoyar un pie sobre los tejados de la mansión, llegó a divisar que casi cae al abismo mismo, y en medio de la carrera ve una mancha rosada y roja.

Sakura. Su Sakura. Toda empapada y maltrecha pero ella al fin y al cabo, sana y salva.

\- Sakura, qué pasó con Shijima?

\- Qué pasó contigo?!

Ella lo palpaba por cada lado posible tratando de discernir que diablos le sucedió encima, con el traje destruido y lleno de sangre.

\- No voy a pelear y quedar impecable!

\- Touché- rió. En dos segundos él se olvidó completamente de Shijima y el mundo entero.

Sakura actúa como droga para Gaara.

\- Pues... Matsuri dijo que vaya por ti, suponiendo que estarías herido o en problemas, y bueno, no tuve otra que acatar.

Sonaba preocupada. En sus ojos verdes también.

\- Dejaste a Matsuri sola con Shijima?!

Los quince minutos que Sakura empleó para hallar a Gaara y volver al sitio de pelea, fueron suficientes en pos de Shijima.

Sorprendentemente, Matsuri yacía boca abajo respirando mas agua de lluvia que aire, y a un movimiento de ser su cráneo quebrado en cientos de piezas por la enemiga.

Quería demostrar que es mas que la simple aprendiz del Kazekage, su sombra y fan, sin embargo sabe muy bien, que su fuerza no es nada al lado de la de una usuaria del sharingan o Sakura.

No es esa la razón por que Gaara no la ama, y de todos modos termina pensando que si. Pobre Matsuri.

Mas que pelar por él, lo justo o sentenciar que puede superarse como ninja, era defender a su nación, su Kage, su aldea y su propio orgullo.

Unas calientes hileras caían de sus ojos castaños, destruida en casi todos los sentidos. Ni eso ha podido hacer.

Se sentía un fracaso total, llorando frente al enemigo y claro, frente a Gaara y Sakura, expectantes, parados lejos suyo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Matsuri necesita ayuda y sin embargo guarda la esperanza de levantarse para defender su puesto de aprendiz del Kazekage.

Siempre tan necia, siempre tan valiente, son de las cualidades que Gaara le alaba.

Necia. No sabe cuando darse por vencida.

Valiente. Pelea incluso con todo en su contra.

Y sobre todo, **orgullosa**. Igual a cualquier ninja de la Arena.

\- Ya muérete o algo, o será que necesitas de mi ayuda para eso?- tanto los nudillos de Gaara como los de Sakura, palidecían de impotencia, a nada de ir en pos de ayudar a Matsuri, es mas que una aprendiz.

Sakura aprendió a quererla, ver la determinación en sus sencillos ojos. No sólo va por ahí cual sombra del Kazekage.

Gaara siempre la vio como su hermana menor, aquella que lo sigue y aprende todo lo que él le enseña con esmero y cariño paciente.

No van a quedarse mirando la muerte de Matsuri.

Y Matsuri no desea morir todavía, mientras aún haya terquedad en ella.

\- Pu... dre... TE...!

Con fuerza que ni ella comprende de donde sacó.

El pie de Shijima la lleva a caer de espaldas sobre restos de escombros que Sakura esparció. Mira con dificultad a la figura que se erige frente a ella, no es imponente, pero si determinada.

Matsuri completamente en desventaja, demacrada por la serie de golpes sin piedad que recibió apenas irse Sakura, la sangre brotándole por cada herida posible en su clara piel y un dardo casi inútil, sigue parada, esperando el próximo ataque de Shijima.

No tiene miedo, mas bien coraje.

No es una molestia, estorbo o sombra de nadie. Es Matsuri y ya. Y demostrará que está contenta con ello.

\- Deja ya de intentar vencerme! Mientras pueda sentir odio por ti, me levantaré para patearte el trasero!- Shijima no terminaba de entender como diablos ella fue capaz de pararse sin mas.

\- Quieres quedarte acaso con el Kazekage sólo para ti?! Eh?!

\- Qué?

Los tres quedaron desconcertados con la pregunta de Shijima, incluso Sakura se golpeó la frente concluyendo que cada chica que conoce a Gaara, se enamora de él.

\- Lo que oíste! Tú y esa chica pelirosada morirán por entrometerse entre el Kazekage y yo!

Gaara no daba crédito a lo que oía, claramente se enamoró de él y nada podía hacer, aunque Sakura quiera hacerla alfombra.

\- Estás loca?!- ambos ya veían venir el monólogo de Matsuri, un "El Kazekage es mío, y si alguien matará a Sakura para ganarlo, esa seré yo" Una clara declaración de guerra para Haruno.

Sin embargo, para Matsuri no es así.

Ya no mas.

\- Jamás ganarás su amor así!

Pensó mucho en tales palabras durante semanas, aquellas que Sakura pasó fuera de Suna.

Dispuesta a dejar en claro lo que tanto la tortura, de una vez por todas, frente a Gaara, Sakura y Shijima.

\- Jamás... Jamás te amará si eres así con él! No puede simplemente matar a quienes él ama para que te quiera y ya! Debes ganártelo! Con él y cualquier persona!

Esas simples palabras hacían la sangre de Shijima arder. No tardó mas de un par de segundos en intentar arremeter contra Matsuri, que ávidamente atrapó el puño de ella con la cuerda de su dardo deteniéndola con ambas manos.

A escasos centímetros, el mensaje de Matsuri era mas claro aún.

\- No sabes lo que dices Shijima, no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte, eso es algo que se gana con esfuerzo y lo mejor de ti.

\- Tú no sabes nada...

El vapor que escapaba de la boca de Matsuri era tan cruel como sus palabras sinceras.

\- Yo lo sé aunque no te parezca, sé mas que cualquiera de eso... Yo amo a Gaara, claro que si, puede que igual o mas que Sakura! Pero pelearme con Sakura, atentar contra su noviazgo o contra ella en si, no hará que él me ame, todo lo contrario!

\- Haré que él me ame!- rompiendo la cuerda del dardo para ir hacia ella de nuevo.

\- NO DE ESTE MODO!

\- CLARO QUE SI!

\- NO SHIJIMA! ÉL TAMBIÉN TIENE SUS SENTIMIENTOS! EL AMOR NO ES ALGO QUE SE TOMA, ES ALGO QUE SE GANA! ACASO NO PIENSAS EN GAARA Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS! EN QUE ÉL TAMBIÉN PUEDE AMAR?!

Después de todo, Matsuri aprendió algo mas que ninjutsu con Gaara.

Eso lo enorgullecía por completo. No podía dejar de sonreír con cada palabra de su querida alumna.

No sólo es valiente, también se ha vuelto sabia. Entiende el amor, y está dispuesta a defenderlo tal cual él le enseñó.

\- YO LO AMO!

\- CÓMO PUEDES AMAR A ALGUIEN QUE APENAS CONOCES?!

Sakura tembló.

Fue un ligero escalofrío que hizo mella en su espalda por primera vez en un año.

Lo mismo le había planteado Ino tiempo atrás. Cómo amar a alguien que apenas conoces? Descripción literal de su relación con Sasuke.

Un desconocido total que ella declaraba amar. Ino también. Aunque lo de Yamanaka fuera pantomima pura.

No lo conoce, jamás pudo conocerlo ni siquiera un poco, a pesar de realmente intentarlo. Sasuke no quería relacionarse con ella de ningún modo. Era su forma de decirlo.

Tardó años en notarlo, su destino nunca sería Sasuke Uchiha a como de lugar, la Sakura tonta, ciega, falsa, aferrándose a un sentimiento inexistente durante mucho tiempo.

Con que objetivo? Al fin y al cabo su verdadero amor es Gaara, no Sasuke.

Para que seguir luchando por quién se niega a luchar por ti? Incluso Naruto sufrió por culpa de esa tonta obsesión con Uchiha. Dañó a su mejor amigo, aquel que la amó e hizo todo lo posible en sus manos para traerlo de vuelta.

Ese es un pecado que Sakura jamás se perdonará.

Y Matsuri finalmente también lo entendió.

\- Y-YO LO CONOZCO!

\- CLARO QUE NO!

Seguían saltando chispazos entre ambas, ya no había mas recurso de lucha que dos kunai, tanto Matsuri como Shijima iban muy rápido atizando golpes contra la otra.

Y de vez en cuando una pequeña cantidad de arena pululando por ahí, desviaba un certero puntazo de Shijima sin que ninguna lo note.

Es su protegida después de todo, no?

\- Conoces a alguien cuando sabes lo que le gusta y lo que no, cuando comprendes su dolor y modos de actuar, en cuales lugares prefiere leer o descansar, a quienes quiere y a quienes no! Conoces a la persona cuando respetas sus sentimientos y llegas a entenderlos! Tú no tienes ni idea de todo lo que Gaara ha pasado en su corta vida!

Tan cierto que por unos segundos Gaara se notó anestesiado de la realidad. Lejano.

Nunca pensó que Matsuri llegara a entender lo que él pasó, quizás saberlo, pero no comprender.

Y llegó el momento en el que ella declara frente a su enemiga y contrincante que conoce a su maestro.

Ese dolor casi incomprensible e ilógico que Gaara sufrió por largos años de su corta vida, es asimilado por Matsuri.

Cada vez está mas feliz por ella.

\- Qué conoces tú de Gaara, Shijima?! Absolutamente nada! Yo he tenido años para conocerlo! El amor lleva tiempo y esfuerzo, no decides de quien te enamoras, pero si el querer invertir esfuerzos en ganarte su corazón! Tardé mucho tiempo en entender... que si lo amo y él no a mi... **debo respetar y proteger sus sentimientos de personas como tú**!

Lanzando un grito de guerra gutural, Shijima fue contra Matsuri con toda la intención de matarla sin piedad.

\- No en mi guardia Shijima.

Sakura sabe que Matsuri no tiene tantas peleas como ella encima, y hasta quiere terminar de oír el monólogo de Matsuri, merecedor de ser recordado.

Su pulso no temblaba al sostener casi al nivel del piso el puño de Shijima, instintivamente fue lo mas veloz en su haber para proteger a Matsuri.

El respeto por ella crece desmesurado.

\- Yo amo a Gaara, y sin embargo quiero que sea feliz, por eso cuido sus sentimientos, cuido que nadie interfiera en su relación con Sakura, si ella lo hace feliz, es mi deber como persona que también lo ama, protegerlo para que eso siga así!

\- Matsuri...

\- Si Gaara es feliz... **YO TAMBIÉN**!

El tramo final.

Vencer a Shijima en aquel genjutsu que atrapó a Matsuri, ese mundo paralelo, ese plano que queda tan lejos y tan cerca de Gaara, Sakura y el campo de batalla.

Son millones de momentos. Todos cuando tenía alguna clase de conexión con Gaara.

Salvándola, cuidándola, enseñándole, recuerdos preciados que Matsuri siempre guardará.

En cada uno su amor por Gaara se afianzaba, sin temor ponía esfuerzo en mejorar para que él también compartiera el sentimiento.

Lo ama sin mas.

\- Yo lo amo...

\- Ah si? Y cuando sólo decías "Es tan guapo, tan listo, tan fuerte, Lord Gaara es el mejor!" Eso, no es superficial?

Shijima arrastraba su voz entre las memorias de Matsuri, la indefensa Matsuri que apenas lograba conectar que sucedía antes mientras lucharon.

\- Pero... yo lo amo...

\- No, **yo** lo amo, tú eres quien debe morir...

 _"- Lord Gaara! Oh, Lord Gaara! Usted es tan fuerte, sabíamos que no iba a morir así nada mas!"_

Es amor.

 _"- Lord Gaara nos dirigirá en la Cuarta Guerra como el líder nato que es!"_

Tardó mucho en comprenderlo.

 _"- Ojalá Sakura se desvanezca..."_

Claro que lo sabía superficial.

 _"- La sonrisa que Gaara tiene con Sakura... nadie mas puede pintársela..."_

Y de todos modos puso su esfuerzo en comprender a Gaara y su sentir.

 _"- Él es fuerte... después de todo lo que le pasó, él sigue siendo fuerte... yo... no lo sabía..."_

Incluso si ese sentir, no era para ella.

 _"- Si Gaara es feliz con Sakura..."_

\- Muere...

\- ... **YO TAMBIÉN SOY FELIZ**!

Por que ella ya comprende el amor.

Luchará contra quien sea para cuidar que Gaara siga sonriendo.

Proteger esa sonrisa, es verdadero amor.

No necesitó ser correspondida para ello.

Y de todos modos, con el kunai de Shijima a punto de perforarle el cuello, ella mantuvo su convicción.

Su amor.

Lista para seguir dando talla en la pelea.

.

.

.

Les dije que Matsuri sería importante! Si eso no fue emocionante para ustedes, no sé que lo sea :v

Tengo que admitir que, aunque Matsuri haya sigo igual a Sakura adolescente, si Sakura pudo aprender que es el verdadero amor y ser correspondida por Gaara, por qué Matsuri no? Ella también tiene el derecho de conocer el amor real y saber de que trata, aunque no le correspondan, es importante que crezca como persona, no?

No me gusta cuando en muchos fics la ponen como la perra que se mete siempre entre Gaara y Sakura, cosa que, para mi, no es cierta. Matsuri es mas que una hueca, obviamente entre tantas vivencias debe de aprender algo y crecer, ver a Gaara con pareja, si realmente lo ama, la hará muy feliz.

Bueno, a los reviews!

Val: oh, mi corazón, claro que sería muy lindo, pero no es mi idea, o al menos, no tan así jajaja. Todo bien, tendría que estar durmiendo y estoy terminando de escribir el capítulo, fui a quedarme a dormir a lo de una amiga, piyamada por su cumpleaños, y bueno, mi crush dijo que iba a ir y el muy maldito no fue. Ya leíste la mitad de lo que sucede, aún falta vencer a Shijima e ir por Sasuke, que lo peor de todo, son dos problemas distintos que a Gaara se le juntaron en el mismo lugar, no lo van a dejar entrar mas a Kiri jajajaja XD. Seguirás yendo bien mientras tengas una sonrisa y te tomes las cosas con calma, "vísteme despacio que estoy apurado" dijo Napoleón :) Bueno bueno, ojalá salga perfecta esa tesis y espero tu review -no te presiones, puedes leer cuando termines todo mi vida- besotes!

Ive: no iba a publicar este capítulo hasta recibir tu review, tu review me inspiró, igual que el de Val. No te presiones, tómate con calma que mi capítulo no se irá a ningún lado, puedes leerlo al terminar tooooooooodo lo que tengas por hacer :) Gracias! Enserio que me esforcé en relacionar todo y que quede bonito, te amodoro. Besos y gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review, cariño.

Amo a mis lectores, que haría sin ellos? Nada básicamente .-.

Los espero, a ustedes también fantasmitas, en el próximo capítulo de este fic: **_"El Pasado que nos Une"_** bye~!


	42. El Pasado que nos Une

Haro! Bueno, hoy estoy, entre cansada, enojada. Paso a explicar -ustedes son mi catarsis jajaja- hay una página de Facebook (no daré nombre por si acaso) que es PRO SasuSaku, y bueno, ustedes mejor que nadie saben que detesto esa pareja. Sigo a otra página que se pelea con esa y bueno, pasé a ver que onda por ese PRO SasuSaku, aclaro que no hallé nada lógico ni de valor, eran unos sakutards que respiraban ataques a Hinata por que si, y no hay nada que odie mas que arena a un personaje por que si, osea, qué tienen contra Hinata? Sólo por que ella fue la que se quedó con Naruto y no su "Sacura Jaruno Uchija Kuin", parece que no les basta que Sasuke haya quedado atado a un matrimonio infeliz. Bien, me logré desahogar un poco aquí. Admito que en mi página también pongo memes en contra de la mayoría de las parejas canon, pero jamás atacar a un personaje por que se me re pinta la regalada gana, digo, tampoco soy muy fan de Hinata, sin embargo respeto su personaje y rol en la historia, es la señora Uzumaki, y ya -aunque yo quiera que sea la señora Uchiha- Díganme, para acabar con esto un poquito, también odian a los tards? Yo los conocí en el fandom de VOCALOID, lo que es muy triste en realidad.

Lamento haber empezado con algo tan jodido, pero bien que una administradora de tal página SS me tiene entre ceja y ceja, y todo por cantarle sus verdades, le re cabe, de otra no hay, lo peor es que quedó ardida por mis comentarios respetuosos pero realistas. El respeto ante todo, y luego los bajas de un hondazo jajaja.

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mío y les cabe tards.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hay mas que una historia de amor unilateral entre nosotros, es mi pasado, aquel que me hace la que soy hoy, esta Ino... es gracias a ti..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"El Pasado que nos Une"_**

 ** _..._**

 _" Era de tarde. Shikamaru volvió a su casa igual que Chouji, casi no se podía distinguir el naranja de un azul Prusia mezclándose para dar lugar a la noche._

 _Papá salió de misión y regresaría en una semana o quizás menos, mamá no disfruta el cocinar, así que quise quedarme sentada cerca del arroyo para contemplar lo poco de tranquilidad que tuve en varias horas._

 _Un día agitado, descubrí a Sakura hablando sola con una foto de Sasuke, enserio que la vi triste, pero eso es el puto colmo._

 _Poco a poco mi mente va relegando el tema de Uchiha para pensar seriamente: yo peleé por él con Sakura? Que estupidez._

 _Porqué pelear si él apenas me notaba? Me siento tonta. Reí. No es la primera vez._

 _Tantas cosas hice de mera tontera y ahora las pago caro. Ejemplo? Mi dizque amistad con Sakura. Todo al caño por el menso de Sasuke que ni nos pelaba._

 _Para qué si anhelo a Naruto? Perseguir a Sasuke no hizo que me olvidara de Uzumaki ni por un segundo. No interesa que intente, nada hará que ignore mis sentimientos hacia Naruto._

 _Acosar a Uchiha no disminuyó para nada este irrevocable sentir. Como si acosarlo hiciera olvidarme de todo, aún mas tonta._

 _\- Que tonta..._

 _Últimamente me sale todo mal, desde mi equipo y entrenamiento hasta el hecho de que Naruto parte mañana con Jiraiya y yo sigo debatiendo si debo decirle algo o no. Parezco Hinata._

 _Y si algo detesto, es ser igual a los demás._

 _\- Idiota..._

 _\- Hablas sola acaso?_

 _\- Eh?!- miré a un costado hallando a Naruto y sus inconfundibles ojos azules, brillantes ante la oscuridad- Naruto... eh, no, no es eso... que tonta..._

 _\- Deja de decir eso, no eres tonta en absoluto, yo conozco gente realmente tonta, y no eres de esas._

 _No parecía prestarme atención, sin embargo sus palabras iban para mi, mientras él miraba el río, curioso._

 _\- Gracias, supongo... qué... qué haces aquí? No saldrías mañana con Jiraiya o algo así? Deberías dormir, es tarde..._

 _Calculé unas diez de la noche u once. Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando aquí? Mamá se va a preocupar._

 _\- Estoy nervioso, no te pasa? Esperaste algo por mucho tiempo y cuando llega no reaccionas o algo así. Es como encontrarte con quien te gusta, mas o menos._

 _Quién me gusta? Absolutamente, me pones ultra nerviosa, Naruto. Parpadeé un poco antes de enfocarle bien, él lanzaba piedras al arroyo tratando de hacer sapito._

 _\- Conoces la sensación, Ino?- hasta no oír mi nombre, seguía inmersa en que clase de emociones me causa Naruto al reír, llorar o cualquier cosa._

 _La conozco, y aún así soy incapaz de describirle. Es... impresionante, profunda, me entumece y hace la temperatura corporal subir._

 _\- S-si... porqué?_

 _No dejaba de taladrarme con la mirada, esa mirada tan distintiva._

 _\- Jamás quisiste... salir de la aldea...?_

 _\- Salgo para misiones y a vec-._

 _\- No, salir a explorar, algo mas que una misión._

 _\- Igual que tú mañana?- la sola idea de verlo irse y no saber de su regreso, me quebraba el corazón en un trillón de pedazos._

 _\- Si, quiero decir, si no te... ummm, mejor deja..._

 _\- EH? Ahora me dices!- me paré en frente suyo con los brazos en jarra, lista para zarandearlo si ese fuera el caso._

 _\- Iba a preguntar si no... si no te gustaría venir conmigo, Ino..._

 _Cómo hace eso? Enserio, cómo?_

 _De pararme el mundo en un segundo y cortar mi habla sin aviso previo, es... intrigante pero me decepciona a la vez, detesto no tener control sobre mis reacciones. Y vaya que Naruto las descontrola._

 _A mi corazón también. Estúpido. No sabe lo que causa, no se da una pálida idea._

 _Es peligroso, pero encantador._

 _Viajar con él, que hermoso, durante años ser su compañera, quizás llegue a superar a Sakura, un entrenamiento del sannin Jiraiya y ser la chica con la que pase noche y día. La vida perfecta._

 _Qué mas que el chico que hace a mi corazón latir desesperado?_

 _Un día de estos moriré a causa de sus inesperados arranques. Sin embargo, se va mañana, qué haré? Abandonar a mis padres así nomás?_

 _Papá está de misión, y mamá no confía en el sannin. Entonces?_

 _Si fuera por mi, huiría con él hacia quien sabe donde. Juntos, los dos, y un que otro ocasional sapo parlante._

 _\- No puedo._

 _Era lo menos cortante posible que podía trasmitir sin echarme a llorar._

 _\- Qué? Pero creí que tú querrías..._

 _\- No puedo Naruto, mis padres no me dejaría viajar tanto tiempo y a quien sabe donde, lo siento... yo si quiero pero...!_

 _\- Está bien, no pasa nada, en otra ocasión será, de veras._

 _Esa sonrisa, parece decir que estará bien pero sé que no es así. Porqué diablos lo haces? Me mientes vilmente, nada está bien para ti, y de todos modos quieres calmarme._

 _Amo tu altruismo. Te amo y ya._

 _Pero jamás lo sabrás a este ritmo. Soy demasiado cobarde._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Amanecí llena de dolores en el trasero, y muy tarde, casi con el sol escondiéndose. Según mamá, tenía entrenamiento y Shikamaru me insultó en ocho mil idiomas. Que caballero, por Dios._

 _Quise despedir a Naruto, pero por la conversación de ante noche, fui incapaz. Moriría de vergüenza!_

 _Y aplasté la cara contra un almohadón para ahogar mi grito frustrado, soy un desastre, de seguro Hinata lo está abrazando, dando ánimos, o quizás esa es Sakura, con Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, proclamándole amor eterno._

 _Es mas despistado que yo, lastimosamente Sakura jamás lo querrá. Porqué sufro así?_

 _Porqué jamás se acuerda de mi?! Me propuso viajar con él, cierto? De seguro se lo propuso a Sakura y ella le rechazó. Soy plato de segunda mesa._

 _Siempre termino siendo su segunda o tercera opción, acaso no soy sincera con mis emociones?_

 _Voy por lo mas dignamente posible, incluso abrazarlo en sus momentos oscuros, siempre lo he hecho._

 _Si soy una estrella, quiero iluminarlo para que no deje de sonreír._

 _Y no me nota. Lo detesto, a él y al amor en general._

 _\- Tonto! Tonto! Tonto! Lo detesto!_

 _Una corriente de aire pasó veloz erizando los vellos de mis piernas descubiertas, debí dejar la ventana abierta. Efectivamente estaba abierta, sin embargo esa ráfaga fue muy rara, casi como soplido voluntario._

 _\- Que raro..._

 _Bufé para volverme a acostar, casi no había luz en mi cuarto y para no hablar cual loca a la oscuridad, fui a prender el velador de mi mesita._

 _\- Uh? Una carta?_

 _Eso... no estaba allí cuando me levanté para cerrar la ventana. El viento la dejó? De quién será?_

 _\- Está en blanco- no tenía remitente ni nada por el estilo, así que la abrí._

 _Naruto?!_

 ** _-Ino:_**

 ** _No soy bueno escribiendo, lo sabes, así que será corto, de veras._**

 ** _Quería pedirte perdón por si te puse incómoda ayer, soy muy tonto, quizás algún día viajemos, solos tú y yo, sin el Sabio Pervertido de por medio y eso._**

 ** _Te parece?_**

 ** _Causaría envidia por todos lados con una chica tan bonita y fuerte. Lo bueno es que contigo me río, me siento tranquilo._**

 ** _De nuevo lo lamento, ojalá me perdones, no me gusta cuando frunces el ceño, eres muchísimo mas linda sonriendo, de veras!_**

 ** _Hasta aquí mi carta, esperaba que me fueras a despedir al menos, pero ni modo. Al menos leerás esto, no pienses que soy lerdo por escribir cartas, era lo primero que se me ocurrió._**

 ** _Saludos, Naruto-_**

 _Ah... por eso mamá no quería que esté cerca de Jiraiya, viejo verde._

 _Un segundo._

 _DIJO QUE QUERÍA VIAJAR CONMIGO! ME DIJO BONITA Y FUERTE! Voy a desfallecer, carajo._

 _Porqué me sorprendo? Dijo algo parecido ante noche, aunque, no sabía que le gustaba verme sonreír, jamás le mencionó algo así a Sakura, enserio me cree mas bonita sonriendo? Lo haré cada vez que le vea._

 _Él quería... que lo despida... por mera vergüenza no lo hice y Naruto de veras que lo deseaba. He cedido el camino a Sakura y Hinata a propósito._

 _Tonta, súper tonta!_

 _Entonces el viento... fue Naruto pasando por mi ventana tan rápido que lo clasifiqué como ráfaga? Todo para unas palabras que cualquier otra persona dejaría hasta volver del viaje. Se tomó el tiempo de escribirme, sabiendo de sobra que no es su fuerte._

 _Cada día me sorprende mas, aún tengo el corazón latiendo a mil._

 _No es tierno, ni distraído o soso, es lindo, corto y conciso, guardaré la carta para siempre._

 _Él piensa en mi."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sacado a las patadas, Naruto iba con una docena de siervos listos para vestirlo, hacia otro cuarto, lleno de cosas propias para su traje de bodas.

Eran órdenes explícitas de Shion, Naruto apenas notaba que lo medían y apretaban, su mente iba divagando entre recuerdos un poco mas precisos sobre el sueño.

Aunque, juraría que no era un sueño.

 _No fue un sueño_ esa voz de nuevo! _Busca en tus recuerdos, Naruto!_ buscar qué? _Hazlo rápido, joder!_ debía obedecer o...?

\- Ya cierra el pico!

\- Uh? Le molestó algo Lord Uzumaki?

\- E-eh? N-no, nada, siga- el hombrecillo en frente suyo, midiéndole la cintura, miraba curioso y algo asustado, si Shion los pillara hablando sería su fin.

Nunca lo llamaron así, Lord Uzumaki, debía sentirse halagado u ofendido? Siempre odió los títulos, esos no definen nada.

Lastimosamente, ya lo llamaron lord.

Como Lord Hyuuga, Lord Uchiha, Lord Nara o Lord... Yamanaka...

Yamanaka, Yamanaka, Yamanaka. Ese apellido le hacía eco en la cabeza sin cesar, quiénes son los Yamanaka?

Recuerda algo, la tercera punta de un triángulo formado por Shikamaru y Chouji, será esa la chica de cabello hermoso y ojos gentiles?

Se sentía tan perdido como nunca, con retazos de algo que no recuerda con claridad, y lo frustra en demasía.

Quiere recordarla, casi pudo tocar su rostro si no fuera por Shion.

Un sueño... no, un recuerdo. Sabía las frases dichas con franqueza por el pequeño él, esas frases, le salieron del corazón.

Porqué ella? Qué tiene ella? Tan importante es para su vida que no puede quitársela de la cabeza incluso sin recordarla?

Son pasos, pasos involuntarios que lo llevan hasta esos momentos que su corazón guarda.

La mente puede engañarse, el corazón **no**.

\- Listo Lord Uzumaki, puede verse en el espejo.

El novio perfecto, así le llamó Shion varias veces. Es decepcionante que su boda transcurra en tales condiciones.

Shion qué? Ella está feliz, no entiende bien el porqué.

Por su parte sigue rebuscando a **ella** , la dueña de sus sueños, o tal vez recuerdos.

Y la voz en su cabeza es cada vez mas insistente.

 _Búscala, búscala, búscala! Noquéate si es necesario para soñar, pero hazlo, Naruto!_

En cualquier momento, estallará.

-0-0-

Le conducen por varios pasillos, cada uno mas oscuro y tétrico que el anterior, todo para desembocar en una sala al aire libre donde merendar con Shion.

Bufó. Ver el té y las galletas le causó una sensación cálida en el pecho, especialmente la idea de merendar.

Como si en algún momento el haberlo hecho le causara una tremenda felicidad. Y de nuevo **ella**.

Un flash con sus manos suaves y talentosas, adornando el lugar de hermosas flores coloridas, se vuelve a preguntar, **ella** tiene algo que ver con flores?

Siempre sus retazos con ella tienen flores de por medio.

Es su flor, delicada y valiente, siempre se lo repite aunque su mente no esté segura pero el corazón si.

Todo, flores y té, reunido en un mismo lugar, seguía estático en la entrada sin saber que hacer con claridad, Shion no llegaba aún.

Por qué **ella** debía estar tan cerca y lejos a la vez?

Alguna vez tomó té con **ella** como para sentir esa felicidad incalculable en su pecho? Pensarlo le da cosquillas.

Es su momento feliz.

Tuvo muchos con **ella** , y sin embargo le cuesta rememorarlos con certeza. Siempre se cortan en el momento que puede casi distinguirle los ojos.

Anhela demasiado verla.

El té, las flores, el ambiente en si y la alegría que le causa, provocan que su voz interna grite aún mas: _Noquéate hombre!_

Puede que ayude, puede que sirva, puede que...

\- Naruto, ya podemos comenzar, perdón por la espera.

\- Uh, no, no pasa nada...

\- Sucede algo?

\- Ummm, qué flores son esas?- señaló por sobre la cabeza de ella. Unas pequeñas florecillas amarillas que no destacaban mucho cubiertas de helechos y otras flores mas vistosas.

\- No lo sé, pero pedí específicamente flores no amarillas. Demonios! Aguarda un momento.

Se levantó furiosa yendo por algún siervo que explique tal "aberración".

Naruto fue directo a las pequeñas flores para tocar sus pétalos amarillo pálido, casi blanco. Y el cabello de **ella** se le vino a la cabeza, con tacto sedoso y lleno de naturaleza encima.

\- Huele a manzanilla... igual que ella- en efecto, las pequeñas valientes olían como el recuerdo de **ella**.

Al cerrar sus ojos para mayor concentración, la mente se le iluminó de naranja puro, y vio, con detalle, la puerta abierta de Kurama.

Kurama.

Se había olvidado que existía.

Esa voz que tanto insiste, era él.

 **\- Kurama, qué-?**

 **\- Oye, si te lo digo no me creerías, será mejor que escarbes tú mismo Naruto.**

 **\- Pero no sé donde empezar, o qué buscar! A quién...? A quién busco...? Esa persona, enserio que ella me encoje el corazón, cuando recuerdo la frase que le dije... quiero llorar...**

Pequeñas lágrimas ardientes iban bajando por el rostro de Naruto, quien sólo las corría en vano.

 **\- Vamos, que no puedo decírtelo en realidad, pero te ayudo, sabes? Hay algo que ayudará muchísimo en tu búsqueda...**

 **\- Por qué la busco? A ella, porqué a ella?**

 **\- El destino supongo, es mas fuerte que las bestias y Kaguya todos juntos, nadie puede evitarlo ni cambiarlo, supongo que el tuyo tampoco. Y es tu destino, Naruto.**

Destino.

Aquel que lo llevó por donde siempre quiso, y ella aparece para mover su mundo sin control. Porqué ella? Es la que hace a su corazón acongojarse.

Pensar que ella llora, lo hierve de ira.

Por eso la consolaba? Velaba inconscientemente por su seguridad, aunque quisiera evitarla o incluso pelearla, siempre halló la forma de procurar su sonrisa.

Sonrisa.

El recuerdo mas nítido que tiene de ella, su sonrisa tranquila y resplandeciente. La mejor curva de una mujer.

 **\- Y cuál es la pista?**

 **\- Acaso te gusta... el cabello corto...?**

 **\- Eh?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" - Ughh!_

 _\- Ahora que rayos te sucede mujer?!_

 _\- Nada! No preguntes!_

 _\- Como sea, me da igual..._

 _\- Es que Naruto y Sakura est-!_

 _\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo..._

 _\- ... están siempre juntos! Porqué?! Lo vive abrazando y halagando o no sé que mas, quiero hacerla compota!_

 _\- Son amigos, estás consciente de ellos, o no Ino?_

 _\- Claro que si! Pero lo detesto..._

 _Shikamaru estuvo siendo mi catarsis, por el tema de Naruto, durante mucho tiempo, es mi mejor amigo después de todo._

 _Y siempre halla la solución, es un genio, no?_

 _\- Ven._

 _Me tomó de la muñeca yendo hacia Sakura y Naruto charlando._

 _\- Oye, Sakura!_

 _\- Hola Shikamaru, hola Ino- Naruto no emitió ningún sonido al vernos- Qué pasa?_

 _Shikamaru le susurró un par de cosas que desconozco al oído de Sakura y ella saltó alegre._

 _\- Pues que esperas?! Vamos!_

 _Ahora él fue arrastrado por Haruno._

 _\- Uh, que raro eso, de veras... Hola Ino- creí que no notó mi presencia._

 _\- Hola, todo bien?- espero no estar roja._

 _\- Todo bien, y tú? Sabes que le dijo Shikamaru a Sakura?_

 _\- N-no, no lo sé... Seguro algo con Tsunade o por el estilo- él seguía mirando hacia donde esos dos se alejaron, luego le agradezco a Shikamaru, conociéndolo, retendrá a Sakura un largo tiempo._

 _Debo aprovechar._

 _\- No tienes nada que hacer?- negó- Te invito un té._

 _\- A tu casa?- yo tenía pensada una casa de té o algo así, pero su sonrisa decía que enserio quería ir a mi casa._

 _Es muy tierno._

 _\- Claro!- tomar té en casa, los dos juntos, solos, mi mamá está en la florería y papá con Shikaku y Choza en la oficina de Tsunade._

 _Perfecto._

 _A nadie le parece raro que caminemos juntos, tampoco es que soy tan obvia como Hinata, pero cada oportunidad que tengo para andar con él la aprovecho._

 _Aunque al final de día recuerde que profesa amor por Sakura._

 _Después de todo, ningún té o caminata cambiará eso, no?_

 _Soy su amiga, lo dijo millones de veces._

 _Saqué mis llaves frente a la puerta y por distraerme entre pensamientos las dejé caer, antes de tomarlas, Naruto lo hizo por mi._

 _\- Yo abro, las damas primero._

 _Con un gesto caballeroso se inclinó exageradamente para adelante, reí._

 _\- Soy una dama?_

 _\- Claro- dijo cerrando la puerta- eres inteligente, fuerte, educada y elegante, una dama. Además de que nadie sabe mas de plantas que tú, Ino._

 _Siento la cara roja, no me deberían sorprender sus halagos, ni siquiera a Sakura la reconoce tanto. Quizás significa algo, como dar flores._

 _\- Elegante...? N-ni que fuera mi mamá...- él se acomodaba en la mesa del comedor, pequeña y justa para mi familia de tres personas, estábamos igual de sonrientes._

 _\- Eres muy elegante, pelear contigo es como perder una batalla y una competencia de baila al mismo tiempo. Te parece si un día entrenamos? Quiero ver que tan fuerte me he vuelto._

 _Puso sus puños enfrente mío enfatizando la fuerza que siempre muestra, no creo ser rival pero puedo intentar._

 _\- Está bien, te destruiré el cerebro._

 _\- De lujo!_

 _Reí, me pongo muy feliz con él cerca. Quisiera saber como me alegra tanto, no puedo dejar de sonreír._

 _\- Voy por el té, siéntete como en casa, Naruto, y no rompas nada- le guiñé._

 _\- Ah, por favor! No romperé nada! Ve tranquila!_

 _Aunque lo hiciera no me molestaría, conozco lo torpe que es y no es a propósito._

 _No puedo creerlo, enserio que me gusta Naruto con sus pros y contras. Es torpe, lento, algo distraído y un poco menso, sin embargo eso no quita lo bueno, comprensivo, cariñoso y divertido que es._

 _Así me encanta. Con todo y torpeza. Pueden decirle inútil, y yo sé que es el único capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier con tal de defender lo que está bien._

 _No cualquiera es así._

 _Después de todo es quien me ve como mas que una cara bonita, incluso quiere pelear conmigo para medir su potencial! Creía que a unos pocos se los ofrecía, como Neji, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru o Sakura, personas verdaderamente fuertes, no yo._

 _Él cree en mi._

 _\- Té listo!_

 _Lo hallé revisando las fotos que tenemos en un mueble, frente a la mesa._

 _Todas familiares, de mi mamá, papá, la mayoría son de mi y alguno de ellos, el que no está posando saca la foto._

 _\- Pasa algo?- sostenía una en sus manos, no llegaba a ver cual._

 _\- Sabes, de veras que eres hermosa sonriendo, me encanta..._

 _De nuevo lo hace, de nuevo me pone el corazón a mil y la cara roja._

 _\- Gracias...- sonreí esquivándole la mirada, si no cedería enseguida ante esos ojazos azules tan bellos._

 _\- Cuál es tu favorita?_

 _\- Ummm- entre todas tomé la de mi papá cargándome en sus hombros, tenía cinco o seis años ahí, fue un día muy divertido, salimos a comer helado y a la plaza, todo el día en familia, jugando a la pelota, clasificando flores y escalando árboles._

 _Extraño eso, a mi edad me dirían infantil, pero qué tiene de infantil divertirse? Seguro Naruto me daría la razón, quizás él también quiera escalar árboles y comer helado, después de todo, jamás tuvo una familia para hacerlo._

 _Quiero ser su familia._

 _\- Esta._

 _\- Está muy linda, se nota que quieres a tu papá... supongo que yo no puedo elegir una preferida, es muy difícil, en todas sonríes con honestidad, eres muy feliz..._

 _Contigo... también soy feliz... por eso mi papá te aprecia tanto, tú me haces feliz y él lo sabe._

 _\- ... y eso es lo que te hace bonita..._

 _Apreté la foto contra mi pecho, mirarlo sería suicidio, vería todos mis sentimientos por él a través de mis ojos._

 _\- Uh? Sucede algo Ino? Dije algo malo? Perdón, yo no quise que tú te enoj-!_

 _\- No es eso... gracias por creerme bonita, Naruto..._

 _\- Yo no te creo bonita, tú eres bonita! Especialmente cuando sonríes, vamos, que no me gustan las caras largas._

 _Levantó mi mentón obligándome a mirarle directo, basta, o verás todo lo que oculto por tu seguridad, no creo que quieras otra fan._

 _\- Una vez Iruka sensei me dijo, que la curva mas bella de una mujer es su sonrisa, en tu caso es muy cierto, Ino._

 _Siempre me deja paralizada, sin palabras, a punto de desfallecer de felicidad._

 _Él es honesto, jamás miente, no importa que tan dura sea la verdad, y por suerte mi verdad, ante sus ojos, es muy dulce._

 _Sonreí avergonzada, es lo único que me queda por hacer, no sé que responder._

 _\- Así está mejor, vamos, que el té se enfría._

 _Pero al sentarnos Naruto tenía una foto entre sus manos._

 _\- Esta sin dudas es mi favorita Ino- me levanté para verla y era de mi en un parque, con una canasta de flores, a los doce años. Y el cabello bien corto apenas finalizar los exámenes chunin._

 _\- Porqué? Ese corte ni siquiera estaba bien hecho por usar un kunai..._

 _\- No lo creo, es lindo, me encanta como te queda el pelo corto._

 _Se paró para dejarla de nuevo en su lugar y le seguí, quedando a poca distancia._

 _Me mira contento, qué le alegra tanto?_

 _\- Me gustó que te hayas cortado el pelo, te queda mas bonito, aunque también me gusta como te queda el pelo largo, cualquier estilo está bien para ti, de veras._

 _\- Sabes que sólo me dejé el pelo largo por Sasuke..._

 _Cuando volví a mirarlo, su rostro se había ensombrecido, lleno de enojo._

 _\- Entonces te lo volviste a dejar crecer por Sasuke también?- mas que pregunta, parecía darlo por hecho con todo el odio del mundo._

 _\- N-no! N-no es eso! Me lo dejé por que me gusta como me queda! Me gusta peinarlo, trenzarlo, hacer cosas con él, es divertido y según la ocasión puedo personalizarlo, no es por Sasuke, él ya no me gusta... ya no sé que pensar de él..._

 _Y se sumergió en tristeza, toqué un punto frágil en Naruto, quien entrenó y luchó con tal de traer de nuevo a su amigo y hacer feliz a Sakura._

 _Lo comprendo, si Naruto abandonara Konoha, de seguro Shikamaru iría a buscarlo para hacerme feliz._

 _Ambos son verdaderos amigos._

 _\- Pues... a mi me gusta corto- enredó sus dedos entre mi coleta, acercándolo mas a él para olfatear- y huele delicioso..._

 _Apenas puedo conectar una neurona con otra, Naruto no deja de mirarme y siento que en cualquier momento sucumbiré ante sus encantos._

 _Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esa amabilidad innata. Está matándome._

 _Si tan sólo me correspondiera..._

 _\- N-no traje el azúcar!- grité con tal de librarme de su hechizo y tomar aire tranquila por un segundo._

 _En la cocina respiraba agitada, espero no estar roja._

 _\- Oye Ino, estás bien?!_

 _\- Kyaa!- tan concentrada en mis cavilaciones que olvidé que estaba sacando la azucarera, azucarera de cristal. Demonios._

 _\- L-lo siento! Yo te ayudo, Ino!_

 _Trajo una escoba y se puso a barrer la azúcar llena de vidrio roto._

 _\- Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte, de veras..._

 _\- Lo sé, tranquilo..._

 _Me moriré de un ataque un día de estos._

 _\- Puedo preguntarte algo, Ino?_

 _\- Claro, qué cosa?_

 _\- Porqué no tienes novio?_

 _Se veía muy inocente y curioso, sin sospechar que lo espero cada día con mi amor intacto._

 _\- No me gusta nadie- le esquivé la mirada, odio mentirle._

 _\- Enserio?- asentí- De veras?- volví a asentí- Segurita segurita?- y de nuevo._

 _\- Si, muy segura._

 _\- De veras, de veras, de veritas?_

 _\- Bueno...- cavilé, no es del todo cierto- puede que me guste alguien... pero es un tonto, jamás se da cuenta._

 _\- Qué?! Te rechazó?!_

 _\- Algo así..._

 _\- Que idiota!- rió- Rechazar a semejante chica! Lo que yo daría por que me noticees!_

 _\- Basta tonto...- es imposible insultarlo a modo de broma sin reír y sonrojarme._

 _\- Oye, no te enojes por que digo la verdad, Ino, ven, vamos a tomar ese té- me tomó de la mano apenas terminar de limpiar y nos sentamos- Y es muy tonto?_

 _\- Quién?_

 _\- El que te gusta, es muy tonto o...?_

 _\- No tonto, distraído, pero jamás me querrá, está enamorado de otra...- aunque no diga nombres es muy obvio que es él._

 _\- Supongo que aún así puedes pelear por él, mejorar e intentar acercarte, eso siempre cuenta, siempre suma, de veras- Naruto piensa así, y es exactamente lo que siempre intento, cree que suma, entonces voy por buen camino, haciendo lo que el considera correcto._

 _En ese caso, seguiré intentando aunque le guste Sakura._

 _\- Y a ti qué? Porqué no tienes novia? Acaso Sakura no...?_

 _\- Sakura gusta de Sasuke, y si no es de Sasuke me la quitará Gaara o Lee. Por donde le mires mi futuro no es al lado de ella, pero sabes? Seguiré luchando por que de otra no me queda, detesto darme por vencido sin intentarlo un millón de veces._

 _\- Y cuantas vas?_

 _\- 999.999...- reí, sólo para ocultar la pena que me da el verlo en mi misma situación._

 _\- De todos modos, sé que le gusta Gaara, su cara al verlo es muchísimo mas iluminada que conmigo o Sasuke, ella lo niega pero no soy tonto._

 _Mascaba enojado, Gaara es su amigo y ambos pelean por la misma chica, lastimosamente la balanza no está a favor de Naruto._

 _\- Y que hay de Hinata? Tú le gustas, lo sabes, no?_

 _\- Uh? Bueno... tuve esa ligera sospecha un tiempo pero yo... yo no me siento atraído por ella._

 _\- Porqué? Es bonita, de buen linaje, fuerte, buena, dulce, comprensiva, elegante, y gran cocinera, sería una estupenda novia, no?_

 _Soy la única infeliz que trata de enganchar al que le gusta con otra. Siempre ha sido así, no lo merezco como Hinata._

 _\- No gracias, sé que es una buena chica pero no es mi tipo, me aburre, no puedo mantener una conversación con ella, sólo se ríe y ya. Por otro lado, tú y Sakura son mas dinámicas, podríamos entrenar, reír, conversar, luchar, comer, dormir, cocinar, plantar, no lo sé..._

 _Una parte de mi quería gritar que Naruto me considera para ser su chica, que ambos encajamos a la perfección, y es algo que ya di por hecho, pero otra mas grande sabe que, en realidad, sigue persiguiendo a Sakura._

 _Jamás seré ella, sólo Ino y ya, aunque a Naruto si le guste mi verdadero yo._

 _Esa tarde me di cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que Naruto si me quiere, y mas de lo que creí, que a pesar de mis pesimismos y dudas, tengo una oportunidad con él, sólo debo seguir su consejo y pelear, no darme por vencida, eso él lo valora._

 _Le conté a papá y Shikamaru, ambos se pusieron muy felices por mi._

 _\- Bien Ino, parece que nuestro plan funcionó._

 _\- Plan? Fue ultra improvisado! Tuve que inventar sobre la marcha!_

 _\- Mis planes favoritos, los espontáneos, igual que a Naruto, es algo que él me enseñó- reí, es muy Naruto eso de inventar sobre la marcha, en realidad yo también lo hago con la mayoría de las cosas._

 _\- Y? Quiero saber, que hiciste con Sakura? A donde la llevaste?_

 _\- Ah, eso, le di una carta de Gaara que enserio la contentó._

 _\- Naruto me habló de eso, de que Gaara y Sakura tienen algo, no?_

 _\- No algo muy concreto pero si, pasó mucho entre ellos, sólo que no todos lo saben, Naruto sospecha pero no sabe nada._

 _\- Entonces ellos si se gustan y no hay oportunidad para Naruto._

 _\- Eso es bueno, no?_

 _\- No lo sé Shikamaru, me alegra que tenga el camino libre y Sakura haya encontrado alguien mil veces mejor que Sasuke, pero Naruto la quiere... no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados..._

 _\- Eso es verdadero amor._

 _\- Qué?- dejo de mirarme para posar sus ojos en la luna, un viento helado recorría mis piernas y de todos modos no flaqueé. Quería entrar a la casa ya, pero también escuchar que me decía Shikamaru._

 _Es muy sabio para su edad._

 _\- Querer la felicidad de quien te gusta antes que la tuya propia, osea, desear que él sea feliz con otra persona incluso si tú no eres parte de tal felicidad,_ _ **eso es amor, Ino**_ _..._

 _\- Yo... no lo sabía..._

 _\- Te seguiré ayudando, se nota que si quieres a Naruto, lo que necesites pídelo, Ino._

 _\- Gracias Shika..._

 _Desear su felicidad, aunque yo no sea parte de ella, es amor de verdad._

 _Sin embargo, aún me duele un poquito..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La merienda iba relativamente bien, a todo lo que Shion decía, Naruto asentí cual zombie.

Su atención iba de las flores amarillas a el té y viceversa, tratando de recordar por que rayos le dan calidez en el pecho.

\- Naruto, está bien para ti?

\- Eh? Si, si, maravilloso.

\- Que bien! Entonces vamos, que va a empezar la ceremonia- miró atrás y el atardecer mas naranja que vio en su vida, desaparecía para dar lugar a la noche.

Cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí? E ir a donde?

Naruto dejaba que le guíe sin rumbo preciso, los ojos perdidos de ella le asustaron en demasía, tanto, que pidió ir al baño.

Ya encerrado allí, tomó mucho aire para pensar en paz.

 **\- Kurama, si vas a decir algo hazlo ahora, a que te refieres con el cabello corto? Me lo corté por que me gusta, tú que creías, que perdí una apuesta?**

 **\- No, tonto, al menos pensaste en lo que te dije?**

 **\- Si! Pienso a cada segundo en ella y por que demonios no me la quito de la cabeza! Ya ayúdame maldición!**

 **\- Niño estúpido, todo está en tu corazón de sapo.**

 **\- Eh? Sapo qué?**

Y abrió los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo. Su corazón la conoce, la dueña de sus emociones mas intensas. No es Sakura, ni Hinata, TenTen o Temari.

Es... es... es...!

\- YA TERMINASTE CON EL BAÑO?! LLEVAS AHÍ VEINTE MINUTOS NARUTO!- incluso le pateó la puerta.

\- Hago del dos! Perdón, de veras!

Maldita Shion, siempre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos cuando van por buen camino.

Respiró hondo así volver a esos rincones ocultos de su corazón que de seguro la esconden a **ella**.

Es otro recuerdo que revivir, y le llega como por arte de magia.

El recuerdo mas intenso, honesto y amoroso que tiene sin sus padres de por medio: Cuando **ella** le salvó de perder el control.

\- No! Para por favor!

Y sus brazos delgados, ya magullados luego de tanta lucha, abrazándolo por detrás.

\- Para... por favor... Naruto- su voz se oye mas madura, miró sus manos llenas de sangre e ira, quizás tendrán trece años?- No lo mates...

Un ninja de procedencia desconocida, yacía en un charco de sangre pero todavía respiraba.

Él... iba a matarlo...? Porqué? Naruto jamás quiso matar, incluso en las situaciones mas extremas como Pain u Obito.

Matar, es de gente mala, y él no se considera malo.

No dejaba de verse las manos, rasgadas, manchadas y con uñas larga. Es culpa de su bestia.

No, no es maldad, es Kurama. Antes sacaba lo peor de él. En mas de una ocasión tuvo que ser contenido por gente fuerte, como Kakashi sensei o Jiraiya.

Pero **ella** , **ella** lo sostiene con toda su fuerza en aquellos delgados pero determinados bracitos, no teme de él, no teme en absoluto.

Cuando todo mundo temió, **ella** no.

\- Por favor Naruto... tú no eres así... detente, te lo pido...

No es lo que suelen llamar fuerte o destacable en ello, y sin embargo, puso la estabilidad de Naruto por sobre la propia.

Incluso en el momento mas oscuro y peligroso, **ella** lo amará a morir, sin flaquear.

Sonrió. Y un par de lágrimas ardientes le rodaron por las mejillas, rasgadas también.

Así que por eso su corazón no la olvida, por eso sigue tratando de recordarla, todos esos años la amó, y el miedo de ser rechazado le pudo.

 **Ella** , jamás temió de él.

 **Ella** , puso su esfuerzo y esmero en cuidar de él a como de lugar, incluso por sobre su vida o la opinión popular.

 **Ella** , en muchísimas ocasiones sintió que estar a su lado le daba cosquillas en el corazón, pero por miedo a ser rechazado, prefirió a Sakura.

Creí que Haruno lo sanaría de esa soledad, sin embargo, la única capaz fue **ella**. A su lado todo florecía lleno de color.

El sol palidecía ante el brillo de sus ojos, con el cabello algo corto por una batalla y convicciones invencibles.

Ya es invencible, nadie iguala sus jutsu, digna heredera única de su clan.

Es tan bella, tan fuerte, tan... sincera... y comprensiva que se siente desfallecer.

Lo único restante, es ver su rostro para jamás volverlo a olvidar.

A medida que siente a Kurama calmarse, y su voz insistente gritando que gire rápido o de nuevo le interrumpirán, la puerta golpea su espalda con fuerza, sin embargo no abre los ojos, todo lo contrario, los aprieta mas así descubrir el rostro de **ella**.

Pero no basta, **ella** esconde la cara en la espalda de Naruto, llorando.

Porqué llora? Naruto empieza a respirar errático, con la ira de Kurama avivando el fuego, nadie tiene derecho a hacerla llorar en su guardia!

Quiere preguntar y las palabras mueren en su garganta antes de salir al fin.

Niega, será mejor levantarle el mentón. Pero **ella** se rehúsa fregando el rostro contra la chamarra de Naruto.

Sus sollozos son mas leves cada vez, tomando calma, y llega al punto de sólo respirar contra su chico.

Tragó.

Sólo debía esperar a que levante el rostro por si misma.

\- Naruto... prométeme que no harás eso de nuevo...

\- Si, porqué?- el corazón le latía a mil.

\- Yo me...

Poco a poco su frente perlada de rasguños y sudor se levantaba de la chamarra.

\- ... preocupo...

Dejaba entrever tal piel inmaculada.

\- ... por ti...

Esos ojos empezaron a brillar, casi cruzándose con los suyos. Acaso es un sueño inducido? Al fin la vería!

No, estaba despierto, con Kurama cerca por si acaso.

\- ... **Ino**...

Su nombre. Finalmente dijo su nombre! Los labios se movieron de pura inercia, pudieron pronunciar el nombre de su amor y casi que le veía el rostro de frente.

Vamos.

Hazlo.

Levanta tu hermoso rostro y mira al sol, sólo para darle envidia.

Hazlo Ino, que Naruto espera ansioso.

Él trata imperiosamente de concentrarse en Ino, varios sonidos se van acercando hacia ellos golpeando como en una puerta, bom! bom! bom! Cada vez mas fuerte, mas insistente, mas molesto, poniéndole tensión al asunto.

Bom! Bom! Bom! Ya el sonido late en los oídos de Naruto. Aprieta los dientes con furia, sabe quien lo causa.

Pero dentro suyo, Kurama hace un último esfuerzo de que su contenedor resista y pueda ver a Ino.

Sólo una mirada de soslayo, y bastará para Naruto y jamás olvidar de nuevo a Ino.

\- NARUTOOO!

Bufó.

Detrás suyo Shion golpeaba la puerta con toda su fuerza, tratando de abrirla sin saber que Naruto puso todo su peso sobre ella para evitarlo.

En su vano intento de por fin ver a Ino, Naruto pestañeó rápido, pero al enfocar de nuevo la imagen, había regresado al baño.

\- Maldita sea...- al menos, ya tenía su nombre- **Ino**...

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

.

.

.

Yo y mis capítulos extensos NaruIno, somos tremendos jajaja. Y? Qué tal estuvo? Muy loco o aburrido? Por mi parte me encantó escribir estos flashback, me enamoran, tengo mucho NaruIno por imaginar jajaja.

Por si no entendieron o lo que sea, les explico lo del té, el cabello corto y las flores:

\- Té: bueno, en el flashback de Ino vemos que ella lo invita a tomar té, cuando Naruto ve el té servido antes de que aparezca Shion, involuntariamente su corazón le recuerda que ya tomó té con alguien muy importante para él, esa sensación se acrecienta con las flores amarillas.

\- Flores: esta no es tan difícil, Ino es florista y siempre está relacionada con flores, es algo que me gusta aprovechar de ella como personaje, su trabajo.

\- Cabello corto: Kurama intenta ayudar a Naruto sin darle la respuesta en bandeja, así que le da una pista, le pregunta si le gusta el cabello corto. Esa pregunta vino de algo que sucedió hace años, dos capítulos atrás en el flashback del hospital Naruto le dijo a Ino que le gustaba como le queda el pelo corto, y puso unas flores tras su oreja. Lo mismo en el té, Naruto le dijo a Ino que le gusta mas como le queda a ella el pelo corto. Así que para una pista mas concreta, Kurama preguntó eso, sabiendo de sobra que es algo que el corazón de Uzumaki no puede olvidar.

Aclaro para que la lectura sea mas amena, además de que amo explicar :3

Al review!

Ive: yo sabía que amarían a Matsuri luego de eso jajaja. Claro, es lo mismo, la amo como personaje pero se mete con el GaaSaku y se mete conmigo! Muchas gracias, quise hacer lo mejor de ella, no me gustan los fics mundo ninja en donde la ponen como una perra que se mete entre Gaara y Sakura. Por eso lo publico un fin de semana, con el afán de que lo leas tranquila :3 Aquí tienes tu capítulo bebé, besos para ti también! Awww y yo amo tus reviews *w*

Bueno, les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"A la espera del Invierno"**_ bye~!

...

PD: sigo viva y pelando con tards, a mi nadie me derrota como si nada, y si se me aparece un SasuSakutard por mis fics, lo saco a cuchillazos!

Los amo lectores :3


	43. A la Espera del Invierno

Haro! Vamos cambiando un poco, ya quería escribir algo mas con Hinata y Shizune.

...

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ya he esperado mucho en mi vida, aguardando lo que no era para mi, y a esta altura de mi vida quiero dejar de esperar, sin embargo, ahora te vas y lo único que puedo hacer es esperar..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"A la Espera del Invierno"_**

 ** _..._**

De mañana Kiba me llamó alegre, diciendo que una hermosa domadora de gatos apareció por Konoha buscando a su gato.

Obviamente que al ser tan temprano, Shino le ignoró y yo oía algo desconectada del asunto. Soy conocida entre mis amigos por madrugar, pero esa noche, lo único que hice fue esperar.

Y Sasuke jamás apareció.

\- Oye, Hinata, me escuchas?

\- Si Kiba, te escucho...

\- Este Shino me ignora, cuando él quiera hablar de algo le voy a ignorar también!- Kiba siempre rencoroso- Uh, pasa algo malo? Ni siquiera reíste por eso u otra cosa.

\- N-no nada... no pasa nada Kiba...

\- Hinata, te conozco, no necesito verte para saber que algo malo te pasa, tiene que ver con Uchiha, cierto?- acaso soy tan predecible? O es que mi lazo con Sasuke se ha hecho muy visible?

\- Bueno...

\- LO SABÍA! QUÉ TE HIZO EL MUY MALDITO?!

\- N-nada malo Kiba... sólo que... anoche no apareció por casa para dormir...

\- Cómo que por casa, Hinata?! Ustedes no viven juntos! Para dormir?! Acaso te andas acostando con él?!

\- N-NO! Q-QUE VA! Es que el a veces duerme en un cuarto que mi padre le asignó en nuestra casa, duerme mas aquí que en la suya, y me preocupa que ni siquiera me haya avisado, él siempre me avisa cuando va a dormir en su propio apartamento...

\- Hinata...- por fin oí la voz de Shino, él no nos colgó, siguió escuchando en silencio. Creo que por que hasta él notó mi desanimo.

Suspiré. No estaba decepcionada de Sasuke, todo lo contrario, estaba preocupada.

Tras colgar el teléfono fui a vestirme para salir, iría a su apartamento por si algo le había sucedido.

Extrañamente, jamás sentí tal preocupación por Naruto.

Es raro, me estaré enamorando?

Nuestro lazo crece desmesuradamente, cada día me siento mas unida a Sasuke, él sin dudas ha demostrado que me quiere, y yo, poco a poco, voy correspondiendo.

Él confía en mi, yo confío en él, me reconforta saber que a su lado nada malo pasará.

Y abro la puerta de su apartamento, por que si, él me ha dado la llave. En caso de emergencias. Sasuke sabe que jamás irrumpiría en su privacidad, como él no lo haría con la mía, pero por si acaso me dio una copia.

\- No está...- luego de revisar su pequeño apartamento, vi que no había estado allí en una semana, semana que pasó en mi casa.

No quiero alterarme antes de terminar de buscar, así que uso mi último recurso, el byakugan.

\- Hinata, estás bien?

Todavía no lo había activado cuando llegó Shino, que se detuvo en el umbral respetando la propiedad de Sasuke.

\- Shino! S-si, estoy bien... gracias...- salimos del complejo de apartamentos cuando una ráfaga de aire helado nos agarró- Se acerca el invierno...

\- Si, temes por él?

\- N-no, Sasuke es muy fuerte, sabe defenderse solo... estará bien, supongo...

\- Sé que está en tu naturaleza preocuparte por los demás, Hinata, pero relájate, si él necesita tu ayuda te lo hará saber.

\- Lo sé, gracias Shino...- me acompañó hasta casa donde saludó a Neji, Hanabi y padre.

Sin dudas él y Kiba son mis mejores amigos.

Además de que Shino se lleva bien con Sasuke, se parecen mucho. A Sasuke no le gustan las personas escandalosas, ejemplo, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, etc. Me lo ha dicho millones de veces.

-0-0-

Para intentar relajarme hice té y lo llevé a mi cuarto, no quería convivir con nadie. Padre lo notó y dijo que si yo necesitaba algo, yo misma lo pediría, que no me pregunten.

Después de tantos años, siento que padre me valora en todo aspecto, y a Sasuke también.

Bebí un sorbo tras otro intercalando con miradas por la ventana, la noche cayó rápido sobre la aldea y un año atrás hubiera pasado este tiempo tejiendo la bufanda de Naruto, pero sinceramente, no tejo hace semanas.

La razón? Sasuke. Él me hace olvidar mis penurias con Naruto.

Nadie me hace mas bien que él. Ojalá estuviera para abrazarme. Sin él, empiezo a sentir un poco de frío.

\- Sasuke... donde estás...?

Me trataba de dar calor con ambas manos, frotando mis brazos, pero no obtuve nada hasta sentir un sólo brazo rodearme por sobre los hombros.

Sasuke llegó.

\- Sasuke!- di una vuelta y sus ojos color noche atravesaban los míos con ternura.

En un sólo día lo extrañé en demasía.

\- Perdón por no aparecer Hina...- se sentó a un lado mio- Estaba ocupado...

Quería preguntar "ocupado con qué?" sin embargo sé que si me dice "ocupado" es por que no necesito saber mas.

\- Me preocupé por ti- finalmente no usé el byakugan o lo hubiera hallado enseguida.

Bajé mi cabeza y él la levantó desde el mentón.

\- Lo sé, perdóname, no volverá a pasar, estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me espere...

Eso es muy triste sabiendo que me ha esperado pero yo jamás lo esperé hasta ahora.

\- Está bien...- sonreí- lo importante es que no te pasó nada...

Una sombra de sonrisa iba adornando su rostro, poco a poco fue deslizando su mano de mi mentón hasta llegar a la nuca, acariciando mi mejilla en el proceso.

Siempre deseé un contacto con él mas allá de esos abrazos que sólo a mi me da, un beso, por ejemplo.

Uno solo, y con eso soy feliz. Sé que Sasuke no es muy expresivo, sin embargo besó mi frente con mas ternura de la usual y cerré los ojos de pura inercia, quería disfrutarlo aún mas.

\- Volveré en un mes Hina... no te preocupes por mi, tengo asuntos que atender...

Asuntos? Significa matar al Kazekage, lo sé, lo ha intentado muchas veces antes, nadie puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera yo.

\- Cuídate... por favor Sasuke...

\- Lo haré...

Volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar un poco mas su contacto y guardarlo hasta que regrese, un mes no es mucho tiempo, son sólo cuatro semanas.

Podré esperar.

Se fue rápido apenas yo cerrar los ojos, el calor que me dio no desaparecía, y tomé otro sorbo de té para mantenerlo.

En eso, una mota blanca tocó mi ventana.

Una mas, otra, y otra mas. Rápidamente empezaron a caer, cubriendo el césped allá afuera, blanco cual papel.

Nieve.

La primera nevada de este año apareció al irse Sasuke, justo cuando me da su calor para que conserve.

Sonreí.

Todo afuera se congela igual que mi amor, se congela para mantenerse intacto hasta su regreso, hasta el regreso de mi primavera, de Sasuke.

Ahora amo mas el invierno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"Salí muy tarde de la oficina del Hokage, él se durmió sobre unos papeles y yo, como buena secretaria, le ayudé con algunos antes de que amanezca lleno de trabajo._

 _Reí. Pasaba lo mismo con Tsunade._

 _Afuera helaba prácticamente, y yo sin abrigo digno de ser llamado así. En la mañana apenas y si soplaba viento! Maldito clima._

 _Por suerte dejé a Ton Ton en casa o el muy pobrecito moriría de frío._

 _Restregué mis manos con fuerza en un intento de juntar calor, no había ni un alma en la calle y con razón, tres de la mañana._

 _Caminando a casa quizás un que otro perro ladraba o aullaba, el viento fue incrementando, casi no sentía los dedos de mis pies y empecé a correr o me hallarían muerta de hipotermia._

 _Lo extraño, fue ver a lo lejos las luces de mi apartamento encendidas. No era un ladrón, o si no los vecinos me hubieran avisado ya. Quizás Tsunade? No me visitaba desde que Kakashi pidió consejo para el tema de Sakura y su clan._

 _Enserio que me alegro que ella sea al fin reconocida, se lo merece luego de todo su esfuerzo, sin embargo le envidio un poco, mi familia sólo soy yo y ya, y temo quedar soltera de por vida, la única Katou, qué pensaría tío Dan?_

 _Entré sin cuidado, dejando cosas por todos lados y ni siquiera oí a Ton Ton chillar de alegría como cada vez que voy a trabajar sin él._

 _\- Llegaste Shizune, tengo la cena hecha._

 _\- SAI?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Él muy atrevido usó mi cocina e iba sirviendo la cena, Ton Ton lo miraba alegre y yo los taladraba a ambos. Esto es invasión de la privacidad!_

 _\- Uh? Pasa algo Shizune?- acaso no lo nota? Sus habilidades sociales no mejoraron en nada._

 _\- B-bueno... entraste a mi apartamento sin permiso... Sai..._

 _\- Tuve permiso de Lady Tsunade, ella me abrió la puerta cuando vine a tocar._

 _\- Viniste a tocar?_

 _\- Si, quería invitarte a cenar, pero no estabas, justo también vino Lady Tsunade que me abrió la puerta diciendo que no te molestaría que cocine dentro. Te molesta?_

 _Mi furia cambió casi inmediatamente en una dulzura impresionante, no fue culpa de Sai, luego retaría a Tsunade._

 _Esta mujer..._

 _\- N-no! P-para nada!- sonreí mirando el plato, me da vergüenza verle de frente a Sai._

 _\- Cenemos entonces._

 _Su amabilidad me fascina, no es muy sutil o vueltero, y en parte me agrada. Sai jamás mentiría al menos que la ocasión lo requiera, como una misión y eso._

 _Hacía rato deseaba que pasemos tiempo a solas, bueno, con Ton Ton, pero a él le cae bien Sai. Lo último juntos fue una salida al parque._

 _Y tampoco duró tanto._

 _\- Shizune?_

 _\- Eh?! S-si?_

 _\- Estás bien? No has dicho ni una palabra._

 _No me di cuenta que pasó la cena y yo muda. Incluso Ton Ton me miraba curioso._

 _\- S-si, estoy bien... sólo pensaba..._

 _\- En?- Sai se levantó con los platos vacíos, además de cocinas, lavará? No puedo permitirlo, quedaría como pésima anfitriona!_

 _\- N-no te molestes Sai! Y-yo lavo!_

 _\- Segura? No me molesta lavar, además, yo irrumpí en tu casa, no?- esa sonrisa cada vez es mas sincera. Me encanta._

 _\- Insisto..._

 _\- Está bien, lavemos juntos...- si es que no desfallezco en el proceso, claro._

 _Tener las manos de Sai rozando las mías a cada segundo, su aliento en mi nuca y varias palabras que respondo con monosílabos, son pura prueba de lo nerviosa que me pone, me gusta demasiado..._

 _Supongo que es enamoramiento, así lo describió Tsunade, y Sakura también, jamás me había enamorado en realidad._

 _Atracción la siente cualquiera, una calentura y eso, pero amor no. Y esto es amor._

 _Querer besarlo, hacerle reír, ya extrañar su sonrisa apenas se va, no notar cuando el tiempo pasa si estoy a su lado. Eso es amor, no?_

 _Me gusta la idea de enamorarme, quizás no acabe sola después de todo._

 _\- Oye, adivina que..._

 _\- Qué?- sonreía juguetón mirando de mi al freezer- Ah! Sai! Trajiste postre!_

 _\- Helado, te hago un café para acompañar?_

 _\- Moriré de obesidad mórbida si sigo a tu lado._

 _\- Te querré igual._

 _Osea que... ya me quiere? Debería ponerme el helado en la cara a ver si se enfría un poco, estoy que hiervo de pena._

 _\- Toma._

 _Puso unas tazas con café en la mesa, y en dos pocillos el helado. Ton Ton se había dormido encima del pequeño sofá destinado a él, y subí un toque la calefacción para evitar morir de frío. Veía a mi bebé temblar._

 _\- Sabes, es raro que Lady Tsunade te haya dejado su puerco._

 _\- Ton Ton? Si, Tsunade dijo que sería mejor que se quede conmigo... no sé por qué..._

 _\- Ya veo, te quiere mucho entonces._

 _\- Es como mi bebé...- sin dudas, Ton Ton es como mi hijo, lo amo- Y el que se atreva a hacerlo jamón, lo mato._

 _Rió, es raro que lo haga, Sai sonríe pero jamás carcajea, se ve muy lindo!_

 _-0-0-_

 _Charlamos un largo rato después de terminar el café con helado, a veces sobre misiones, otras sobre amistades, que son básicamente las mismas._

 _Y me contó un poco, de su vida en Raíz._

 _Sai dormía en mi sillón junto al de Ton Ton, ambos acurrucados y tranquilos, es agradable verlos así, podría acostumbrarme._

 _Ya era tarde y al otro día debía levantarme para trabajar, Kakashi tolera las llegadas tarde pero tampoco exagerando, y si me quedo dormida es que me quedo dormida enserio, despierto ya pasado el mediodía o peor._

 _He comido un que otro golpe por eso los primeros años junto a Tsunade, al menos tío Dan era igual de perezoso que yo._

 _Lo extraño tanto, pasaron décadas y de todos modos lo extraño en demasía. Porqué se llevaron a mi única familia? Ahora tengo a Tsunade y Sai, sin embargo no es lo mismo... Espero algún día formar mi propia familia..._

 _\- Shizune?_

 _Volteé y Sai se restregaba los ojos._

 _\- Si, qué pasa?_

 _\- Ya te vas a dormir?_

 _\- Eh... si, por?_

 _\- Déjame dormir en tu cama, si duermo aquí me romperé la espalda- este Sai siempre hablando sin tapujos, me matará de vergüenza._

 _\- B-bueno... si tú quieres...- pero que no se pase o le encajo un kunai en el abdomen. Siempre duermo con uno bajo mi almohada, por si la moscas._

 _En mi cuarto hacía algo mas de calor, entre las frazadas y eso dormiríamos como bebés, claro, debía poner la alarma o paso de largo._

 _Se acomodó con ropa y todo, parecía dispuesto a dormir enseguida. Fui al baño en pos de cambiarme a piyama y lavar mis dientes, al llegar oí los ronquidos de Sai._

 _Creo que el kunai no será necesario._

 _Me puse cerca suyo bien acurrucada con frazadas esponjosas y gruesas, ni notó que llegué, debió agotarse de tanta cocina. Es muy dulce._

 _\- Buenas noches Sai...- besé la punta de su nariz lista para dormirme también._

 _\- Buenas noche Shizu..._

 _Y con un abrazo algo torcido por nuestras posiciones, soñé muy tranquila, hasta que sonó esa estúpida alarma y bueno, a trabajar._

 _-0-0-_

 _\- Te ves bien Shizune, alguna novedad?- sabía que debajo de la máscara, Kakashi sonreía travieso._

 _\- N-no! P-por que lo dice Lord Hokage?!_

 _Pasé una linda velada con Sai, cenamos y cocina delicioso, dormí como nunca y me hizo el desayuno. Dicen que un hombre culinario, enamora, le doy la razón al dueño de esa frase._

 _\- Ya te dije que no me llamaras así...- suspiró decepcionado- Uh? Una invitación?_

 _\- Para qué?_

 _\- El nombramiento del Mizukage, es lo que hablamos en la última reunión por allá en Iwa, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto, le calculaba unos años mas al menos a Terumi en el poder._

 _\- Entonces qué? Irá a el nombramiento?_

 _\- No puedo y lo sabes, tendré que mandar a ninjas en mi lugar, y tengo a los perfectos candidatos._

 _\- Quiénes?_

 _Sonrió, esa es mala señal, incluso se marcaba por sobre el cubre boca._

 _Estúpido Hokage."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aunque no soy rival para Mei Terumi, y sus ataques simples pero certeros me están destrozando el rostro, vale la pena si así no lastiman a Karin.

Cuándo me volví su esclavo incondicional? Antes lo divertido era lo mucho que se sacaba de quicio conmigo, sin embargo, pasó el tiempo, y su inconfundible atractivo que no puedo describir, me enamora.

Al final del día sé que sigue tras Sasuke, mi presencia no cambiará nada, sigo luchando y parece que la Mizukage no me mata nomás por que comprende mi menospreciado corazón.

Seguiré de pie y aquí dispuesto a cuidar de Karin, no importa si prefiere a Sasuke, es mi camino ninja.

Así lo hubiese querido mi hermano.

.

.

.

Corto, lo sé, sin embargo me gusta como quedó, y a ustedes?

Aún no me decido si hacer una historia exclusiva para el SuiKarin o relatarlos aquí y ya, me refiero a cuando termine este fic, hacer otro de continuación con el SuiKarin, no muy largo, todavía me faltan ideas con estos dos, no sé bien manejar la irritabilidad de Karin jajaja.

Ive: estás haciendo la tesis? Wow, yo apenas voy por mi último año de secundaria XD Recordó a Ino pero apenas, le falta el rostro, me encanta como va la cosa con esos dos. Espero tu review, mi ciela, besos.

Bueno, los dejo y espero en el próximo capítulo -seguro mañana o pasado kcyo- **_"Las Espadas Demonio"_** bye~!


	44. Las Espadas Demonio

Haro! Bueno, ahora si seguimos bien con el tema de Kiri, mátalos a todos Gaara!

...

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Son siete, me llaman. Son siete, están listas para que las use. Son siete, y puedo utilizarlas todas._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Las Espadas Demonio"_**

 ** _..._**

El cuerpo casi inerte de Matsuri pegó un respingo antes de caer, en ese instante Sakura se tiró sobre Shijima para matarla lo mas veloz posible, y Gaara fue en rescate de su alumna. Casi muerta.

\- Gaara! La mato?!

No sabía que responder, el aludido puso enseguida una lista con pros y contras de matarla, de todos modos, su familia ya la creía muerta. Pero Hakuto? La pobre le pidió que cuidara a su hermana mayor, ella quedaría decepcionada del kage.

Una promesa es mas importante que la seguridad de Kirigakure? Hakuto entendería que su hermana es una criminal?

A veces las relaciones interpersonales evitan que la gente piense claro, Gaara lo sabe bien...

\- No...- susurró.

\- No?! Pero Gaara-!

\- No, le prometí a Hakuto que cuidaría de Shijima, no puedes matarla...

\- Casi nos mata! Casi mata a Matsuri! Yo no pienso dejarlo así!

En cámara lenta observaba el kunai de su novia ir directo a la yugular de Shijima, que yacía inconsciente.

\- ESPERA!

Era una imperiosa necesidad de llegar, en vano, mas rápido que el impulso de Sakura. Todavía no comprende como le tomó tanto cariño a Matsuri, hace meses se peleaban como perro y gato.

Pero puso su palma y un par de gotas rojas cayeron sobre Shijima.

Sakura no se detuvo hasta oír el grito aullante de agonía que Gaara propició y de seguro hasta en Kumo escucharon.

\- Ga... Gaara...

\- Se lo... prometí... a Hakuto...

Con su novio herido, Matsuri al borde de la muerte y Shijima inconsciente, Sakura no tuvo mas opción que salir de allí a un lugar seguro donde sanarlos.

Lo mas lejos posible de Shijima hasta quedar recuperados.

Gaara caminaba aguantando lágrimas de un dolor que jamás experimentó, estaba al tanto de la suprema fuerza de Sakura, sin embargo nunca imaginó que ella, dispuesta a matar, fuera tan certera.

Él señaló el túnel donde corría a Mei y Karin, cubierto de la lluvia inclemente y miradas curiosas. De todos modos no había nadie en kilómetros, quizás un que otro shinobi como Kankuro, Ten Ten, Chojuro, Neji o Suigetsu.

Podría también Sasuke.

\- Te duele...?- Sakura se sentía culpable de la profunda herida que interceptó su novio.

\- Si...- le había atravesado la mano derecha de la palma al dorso, ya no podía moverla y mucho menos con el dolor.

\- Te curaré, ven.

\- Ocúpate primero de Matsuri, yo sigo bien, comparado con ella...- ambos notaron lo que le costaba a Matsuri respirar.

Sonó frío, si, pero a la pobre le urgía asistencia médica.

Sakura puso chakra verdoso en su mano tomando la de Matsuri, y así, bajó de ella fluyendo a otras zonas del cuerpo. No es una chica de gran contextura, tampoco alta, es mas bien menuda y delgada, mucho mas que Sakura.

Por otro lado, a Gaara le calmaba el dolor tan sólo ver la maestría de Sakura en el tema, su concentración admirable y dedicación por dejar a la víctima impecable. Su jutsu de Palma Mística no es exactamente lo que la consagró como la mejor médica del mundo, no, la vista de Gaara fue lentamente hacia la frente de su novia, aquella que es decorada con un rombo violeta brillante.

Sonrió. Es la mujer mas fuerte que conoció después de Karura.

\- Gaara! Gaara!- el aludido se dio vuelta tratando de enfocar entre menuda oscuridad, a quien le gritaba pasando por el túnel.

\- Kankuro?

Kankuro se puso en cuclillas recuperando el aire, se veía mojado con agua y sangre.

\- Al fin que te encuentro hermanito... qué pasó con Shijima, eh?

\- Está inconsciente, la dejamos atrás por que Matsuri necesitaba atención médica... y bueno... yo también- le mostró la mano atravesada de palma a dorso, casi no la sentía del dolor, mucho menos moverla, su mano derecha se volvió inútil.

\- PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- quería tomarla así ayudarle, sin embargo no es ninja médico, teme lastimarlo mas y reprochaba a su madre en su mente por no cuidarlo. Como leyéndolo, Gaara respondió.

\- Llueve afuera, la arena no puede salir, por eso madre no me ha cuidado, su medio está imposibilitado...

\- Ya veo...- tampoco él estuvo para cuidarlo, _Soy un pésimo hermano mayor..._ pensó.

\- No te tortures Kankuro, fue Sakura quien me atravesó la mano, era eso o que matara a Shijima, le prometí a Hakuto que no dejaría que algo malo le pasara...

Sakura, atenta a la conversación de los hermanos, frunció su ceño recordando el maltrato que sufrió Matsuri luego de demostrar que creció mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, quería ver a Shijima retorcerse para que sienta lo mismo que Matsuri.

Un promesa. Ella quería deslegitimar tal promesa de una chica que no conoce, que no sabe de donde rayos conoce a Gaara y mucho menos quien es Shijima, pero eso sería contraproducente considerando que una promesa es quien la hizo ser la Sakura actual.

Y una duda se clavó en su mente, quién es Hakuto? Quién es Shijima? De donde salieron? Antes de irse de Suna, esos nombres no estaban en el vocabulario de Gaara, qué sucedió mientras ella estaba en Konoha que Gaara no le contó? Algo oculta.

\- Ya está, despertará en una hora o dos, mientras, qué necesitabas Kankuro?

\- Primero que cures a mi hermano, y segundo, los clones de Suigetsu desaparecieron progresivamente, así que Chojuro, Neji y Ten Ten se refugian en la oficina del Mizukage, pero yo... necesito encontrar a Amagi...

\- Amagi?! Qué le pasó?!

\- Desapareció antes de la fiesta, dijo que seguiría a Shijima para que no haga estragos y no sé, no apareció mas, pero Shijima si, esa niña sabe algo.

Sakura y Gaara se miraron, sólo alguien podía ayudarlos y ese alguien no estaba cerca.

\- Por lástima, no tenemos a Ino para que lea la mente de Shijima...- dijo Sakura.

\- Un Yamanaka sería de mucha utilidad- apoyó Gaara.

\- Ummm- es lo único que recibieron de respuesta de Kankuro.

Ante el silencio Sakura tomó la mano de su novio, dispuesta a curarle. Sentía culpa y duda mezclándose.

Kankuro esperaba callado a que Gaara le pueda acompañar en búsqueda de Amagi, casi leyendo en la mirada de Sakura todas sus dudas y temores.

La pobre no sabe que sucede y de todos modos ayuda a Suna, le da envidia tanta valentía y fe.

\- Puedes moverla ya?

\- Si... Kankuro, llévame con Chojuro, él conoce este lugar a la perfección.

Ellos cruzaron el túnel hasta que Sakura no pudo verlos mas, en otra ocasión con mas calma preguntaría sobre Shijima y la tal Hakuto. Por el momento, la prioridad es hallar a Sasuke, de seguro sabe que mierda pasa.

Tomó una roca de allí para escribir sobre el lodo con letras grandes así, cuando Matsuri despierte, lea el mensaje de Sakura y no se altere.

 _Estará bien_ pensó _Es una kunoichi muy fuerte, fue entrenada por Gaara, confío en ti Matsuri_ como si eso las calmara a ambas.

-0-0-

Los pasillos todavía inundados, escombros y un que otro cadáver inocente cubierto de sangre, la escena no era bonita sin embargo Gaara sabía que tal costo no es nada.

\- Chojuro! Te necesitamos!

Kankuro abrió la puerta de improvisto sin tocar ni nada por el estilo, y halló a Neji con su byakugan activado tomando de la solapa a un Chojuro enojado, y Ten Ten patidifusa con dos espadas en mano.

\- Pero qué demonios...?- ambos miraban con cara descolocada- Oye Neji! No mates al Mizukage, si? O harás la Quinta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

El mayor de los hermanos puso su mano en el hombro de Hyuuga, es un hombre razonable, dejará al pobre Chojuro.

\- Para la próxima que la toques o coquetees, no sabrás que parte del cuerpo te dolerá mas, entiendes?

Asintió lento, esos ojos hacen mas que mirarlo, y le dan un poco de miedo.

Ya no servía seguir recordando que no tiene interés en Ten Ten, su corazón le pertenece a Mei, pero Neji no lo sabe y Chojuro no quiere andar contando sus sentires ante todo mundo. Con que Ten Ten lo sepa le parece bien.

El tema son los intensos celos de Neji Hyuuga.

\- Ya Neji, suéltalo, él no va a meterse con tu novia, para.

\- Ten Ten no es mi novia.

\- Aish... eres peor que Gaara entonces...- dijo Kankuro exhalando, recordó los celos de su hermanito cuando veía a Sakura estar con otro chico en cualquier plan.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, los hermanos explicaron que debían hallar a Amagi y Chojuro accedió a acompañarles por el lugar.

Mientras, Ten Ten no dejaba de mirar las espadas llena de alegría, era su sueño hecho realidad.

\- Ya Ten Ten, salgamos de aquí rápido, quizás mas clones aparezcan o algo así.

\- Por favor Neji, cuando tendré otra oportunidad como esta? Además, los clones se fueron, si vuelven perseguirán a Gaara, no a nosotros, si tienes miedo activa tu byakugan, no?- ella había olvidado, con la emoción de las espadas, su enojo con Hyuuga.

\- No tengo miedo, si? Esas son sólo espadas, no tienen nada de especial, puedes hacer una igual a cualquiera, ya déjate de niñerías.

\- No son niñerías, son las Siete Espadas Demonio de la Aldea Sangrienta, sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con tenerlas entre mis manos? Yo podría hacer unas parecidas, pero ningunas como estas, son únicas por una razón Neji, ya no estorbes.

Se encontraban de espaldas, desde que llegaron Neji y Ten Ten no habían tenido conversación mas "amena" que esta, él hacía gestos de enojo para evitar gritarle y ella apenas podía mantener su concentración en la charla.

 _Neji no sabía que anhelaba conocer estas espadas, Lee si, él me escucha, mientras que Neji vive de misión o entrenando con Hinata, apenas y si tenemos tiempo juntos... acaso no le molesta eso?_

Claro que si, Neji iba de misión en misión, siendo su byakugan muy útil para misiones, para olvidar lo que siente por la muchacha.

Le confunde y atosiga, nada le molesta mas que sentirse a los pies de alguien y no entender como sucedió. Al menos con Hinata si sabía el porque, pero con Ten Ten no.

Es una chica simple, adicta a las armas y el kenjutsu, disfruta de comer arroz y jugar con gatos, nada mas corriente. Sin embargo, su simpleza le robó el corazón sin aviso y ahora está a punto de ocasionar la 5ta Guerra Mundial sólo por que ella se lleva bien con el Mizukage.

Se siente un tonto pero no lo admitirá frente a alguien.

.

.

.

Se separaron cuando Chojuro les dio instrucciones de por donde ir, Gaara tomó el pasillo derecho que supuestamente desembocaba en una biblioteca de dos pisos, Chojuro el izquierdo para ir a los jardines sur, y Kankuro no recordaba que camino tomó o quienes lo acompañaban, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su novio.

La biblioteca completamente desierta y casi intacta, excepto por el agua en el suelo colándose por debajo de la puerta maciza. Bufó, debía revisar el segundo piso. La calefacción allí funcionaba genial y con lo empapado y herido que estaba Gaara, el sitio le pareció agradable, tanto, que se acomodó en uno de los sillones individuales y mullidos para descansar un rato.

Se sacó la chaqueta dejándola sobre la chimenea, sabía que estaba mal relajarse mientras el resto sufría afuera, sin embargo, la lucha con los clones, huir de Shijima y seguir corriendo lo dejó exhausto. Ya seco y casi en una visión como si afuera no pasara nada malo, Gaara pudo dormirse, tan sólo un ratito.

 _Cinco minutos, nada mas... luego continúo buscando a Amagi..._

Y su hermano confiado en que ayudaba en la búsqueda.

La mente de Kankuro no tenía otra cosa clavada mas que los ojos azul cielo de Amagi y su carácter angelical.

\- Si esa perra le hizo algo... juro que la asesinaré...- sólo se enojaba mas para evitar echarse a llorar. Amagi es esa persona que lo hace volar, si muriera... no, Kankuro no puede imaginar su vida sin ese hermoso chunin.

Casi lo pierde una vez, no volverá a pasar.

-0-0-

Matsuri abrió los ojos lento, el frío se colaba a través de su vestido verde empapado de agua, sudor y sangre, y miró hacia todas partes hasta hallar un gran mensaje en el lodo:

 **\- Matsuri, fui a buscar a Sasuke, no vayan con Shijima o no estaré cerca para evitar que mueras. Atte, Sakura.-**

\- Siempre se las da de lista... esta Sakura...- bufó riendo entre dientes, le cogió cariño luego de verla arriesgarse frente a Shijima por ella.

Muy en el fondo, aunque jamás creyó poder sentir algo así, una parte se alegre de que alguien tan valiente y sincera como Sakura salga con Gaara, y que lo cuidará muy bien.

\- Está en buenas manos... BUENO! Ahora qué?- pensaba con un dedo bajo su labio inferior- supongo que debo ayudar a Sakura o algo así, no? Digo, pelear con Sasuke o ir con Gaara?

Su mente quería ir con Gaara pero su corazón con Sakura.

Volvió a bufar.

\- Supongo que ayudaré a Haruno con ese psicópata moreno.

La lluvia había parado, sin embargo todavía no amanecía, por ende, la visibilidad no superaba los cinco pasos. Cómo hallaría a Sakura en tal oscuridad? Un gigante violeta, con armadura y similar a un esqueleto, se alzó entre cúpulas lejanas, casi al final de la Mansión Mizukage.

Bingo. Reconocería al Susanoo de Sasuke Uchiha en cualquier lado, imposible olvidar tal técnica milenaria entre el clan Uchiha. Y de seguro Sakura lo combate.

Era incapaz de ver por donde iba, en mas de un momento casi trastabilla a una muerte segura, empero, seguía levantándose llena de furia y adrenalina.

Le devolvería el favor a Sakura.

Pero por donde empezar? Desde su vista privilegiada en las alturas, Matsuri analizaba cada aspecto de la lucha.

Sakura, valiente y determinada, iba con su kunai saltando en pos de esquivar y atacar al Susanoo, los movimientos de ambos eran fluidos y certeros, claramente ya conocían la forma de pelear del otro. Sasuke apenas movía un músculo, mientras que Sakura daba brincos con sus golpes demoledores, la mayoría del suelo carecía de solidez.

Lastimosamente, gran cantidad de ataques de Sakura acababan en el suelo partiéndolo aún mas. Matsuri no tardó mucho en saber que hacer, el problema era si salía con vida, sabe de buena fuente que Sasuke Uchiha no es un contrincante a subestimar, también conocido por lo despiadado.

Sería capaz de matarlas?

Jadeó. Cuando al fin tocaba al Susanoo, Sasuke asestaba un golpe aún mas certero capaz de rebanarla. Tan sólo los brazos del espectro bastaron para dejarle cortes en todo el cuerpo. Pero no flaqueó.

Sakura corrió al Susanoo llevando su fiel kunai en la mano derecha, para intentar aplastarla de una buena vez, Sasuke lanzó un manotazo hacia ella que esquivó con maestría, dándose impulso para saltar a lo que el espectro escondía detrás de su transparente ser: Sasuke vulnerable.

Claro que la vio venir, sin embargo algo dentro suyo se paralizó enseguida, viendo que esa mujer pelirosada portando orgullosamente una diadema con la banda de Suna, no es la niña llorona y molesta que conoció.

Después de todo, Hinata tenía razón? Sakura no es la misma, y el kunai perforándole el hombro sin piedad apoya la idea. Ella cayó sobre él poniendo su arma frente a todo para desmembrar a lo que se interponga, en este caso Sasuke.

Si, la realidad duele demasiado, cómo pudo dejarse distraer por el enorme cambio de Sakura? Nada hubiese pasado si admitiera que la gente es capaz de cambiar.

Itachi estaría decepcionado.

Cayó del costado derecho hecho un charco de sangre, luego de respirar profundo mientras Sakura se iba alejando por si era necesario asestar otra puñalada, levantó de nuevo su brazo para matarla de una vez por todas.

No era el cambio lo mas llamativo, no, lo llamativo fue admitir que al fin la mocosa Sakura Haruno estaba a su altura, y quedó paralizado junto a su enorme ego.

\- MUEREEE!

El pequeño destello castaño que tiró de Sakura para quitarla del rango de impacto, se puso frente al Susanoo con determinación cegadora.

\- Supongo que a ti también te debo matar, metiche...

\- No soy metiche, soy Matsuri, ven y pelea como hombre, Sasuke Uchiha.

Con el kunai de frente y otro a su costado, Matsuri cambió a una pose de defensa, sus simples ojos castaños no dejaban de desafiar al inmutable Sasuke.

\- No me importa...

Sólo un manotazo bastó para tomar a Matsuri, la pobre forcejeaba en vano, sería aplastada en segundos y Sakura aún postrada curándose.

\- Vamos Sakura! Apúrate mensa!

\- Bien...- susurró- **ya me puse seria Sasuke! Baja a Matsuri o verás...**

El brillo de la inmaculada katana le trajo innumerables recuerdos a Sakura, todos donde ella acababa salvada o dañada por Sasuke. Pero Naruto no está, Kakashi no está, Gaara no está, Lee no está, Sai no está. Ninguno de ellos aparecerá para rescatarla.

Cientos de recuerdos que le hicieron hervir la sangre, esta sería la última vez que luchara contra la katana de Sasuke, y todo para demostrar al fin que es otra, que cambió, que Sasuke está equivocado y ella puede ser mucho y mas.

Mucho y mas.

La katana será testigo de su grandeza, y Matsuri también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En demasiadas ocasiones me puse a pensar por que estaba tras Sakura, ahora ya no, me corresponde y somos pareja, sin embargo, quise darme por vencido muchísimas veces en el pasado.

Porqué? Su sonrisa iluminándome era suficiente para rectificar mis sentimientos, incluso si ella aparecía por Suna buscando apoyo para encontrar a Sasuke.

Como si estuviese ciega, seguía a Sasuke por tierra y mar, y yo igual de ciego, la seguía a ella.

He repetido esas palabras en mi cabeza durante años, sin hallar respuesta válida, Temari y Shikamaru dijeron que el amor es tonto, y ciego.

Un ejemplo claro además de mi mismo, es Kankuro. Va tras Amagi sin saber que le espera, quizás yace muerto, y no teme ir para averiguar y salvarle si es necesario.

Debería ayudarlo, no? En vez de estar durmiendo en un sillón lejos de todo, cómodo y caliente.

Pero vivo desvelándome por otros en pos de ayudarles, ahora me toca relajarme, o estallaré.

Tan sólo si estuviese Sakura, ella siempre está para arroparme o quedarse a mi lado y dormir conmigo.

No es extraño, sucedió en múltiples ocasiones, Sakura nos visita en Suna y yo acabo durmiendo con ella.

A su lado no tengo pesadillas, puedo relajarme sabiendo que me va a cuidar.

Cada vez me acostumbro mas a dormir con Sakura, y cada vez me duele mas si se va.

Pasó cuando me revivieron, Sakura estuvo a mi lado, distante, pero a mi lado.

 _" Lo que llamaron rigor mortis, me afectó desde llegar a Suna hasta que cada médico intentaba quitarlo, y sólo Sakura pudo._

 _Pidió un momento a solas conmigo, me explicó lo que pasaba, que quizás me siga doliendo o deba tomar algo para el cuerpo, básicamente yo era un cadáver en movimiento, mi cuerpo seguía actuando como muerto, por eso no sentía cansancio o dolor mas que el de las heridas lacerantes._

 _\- Eres un zombie, por así decirlo- rió._

 _\- No sé que es mas perturbador...- dije para mi mismo, y ella se puso cerca para oír mas._

 _\- De qué?_

 _\- Eh? Nada, lo dije para mi, perdón._

 _\- Ahora habla, que me dio curiosidad...- Sakura no escucharía nada nuevo, sabe tan bien como Naruto lo que había dentro mio._

 _\- No sé que es mas perturbador... el Shukaku o ser un zombie..._

 _\- Ummm, en mi opinión prefiero el Shukaku, pero si de tu salud mental se trata, creo que la pasarás mejor siendo zombie. Están de moda, lo sabías?_

 _Yo sé que esa sonrisa oculta lo que realmente quiso decir._

 _Si sigue siendo tan comprensiva y dulce, lloraré._

 _Me conoce como nadie, en mi momento mas oscuro ella veía lo bueno que puedo ser, por eso prefiere el Shukaku, aunque me haga daño, ella me amaría igual._

 _Tengo muy claros mis sentimientos con respecto a Sakura, sin embargo ella sigue tras Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Por momentos me corresponde, y por otros me ignora por Sasuke._

 _Son esas cosas las que me hacen dudar si avanzar o no._

 _\- Debes descansar Gaara, te veo luego para darte tu medicina..._

 _Medicina... esa palabra significa otra cosa para mi._

 _Ella es medicina. Ningún antibiótico podrá lograr el efecto de plenitud que crea Sakura en mi ser._

 _Nada me cura mejor que Sakura._

 _\- Claro._

 _Como leyendo mis pensamientos, se acercó para envolverme en sus brazos en pos de calmar._

 _\- Tranquilo, yo seré la única que te cure._

 _Eso espero. Y puso un delicado beso en mis labios, nada mejor._

 _-0-0-_

 _Kankuro trajo un libro diciendo que aproveche mi tiempo para leer o hacer algo productivo que no sea la oficina._

 _\- Mantendrá tu mente afilada, como un cuerno._

 _\- Qué?_

 _\- Sólo lee- fue a la puerta y murmuró- a Sakura le gusta leer._

 _Soy muy evidente, Kankuro dijo exactamente lo que me motivaría a leer._

 _\- Veamos..._

 _Escuché pasos apenas abrir el libro y por instinto quise pararme para ver. Lastimosamente, mi cuerpo apenas y si puede mantenerse sentado, nunca creí que sería tan complicado recuperarse de una muerte y/o extracción del Shukaku._

 _No lo extraño. Su voz diciéndome cosas impropias hacia Sakura, consejos algo malévolos y diseño de diferentes maneras de masacrar, son cosas que prefiero no volver a tener en mi mente._

 _Por primera vez soy sólo yo y mis ideas, sin segundas indeseables opiniones._

 _Toda mi vida temí imaginar o planear por que Shukaku estaba ahí para opinar con su sarcasmo. Y ese sarcasmo era hiriente, enserio que si._

 _\- Toc, toc, estás despierto?_

 _\- Naruto, pasa._

 _\- Oye, supongo que estás mejor, Sakura dijo eso, vine a verte para saber que onda._

 _\- Si, gracias._

 _Se sentó a los pies de mi cama algo dudoso._

 _\- Pasa algo malo?_

 _\- No! No! Que va, no, nada malo...- su sonrisa iba borrándose, no soy tonto- de veras..._

 _\- Naruto, sé que pasa algo malo, dime que es._

 _\- Bueno... Lee y yo... te vimos besar a Sakura..._

 _Ella me besó a mi pero aún así me gustó, cómo que estaban viendo?_

 _\- Le preguntamos a Sakura y no quiso responder, por eso te pregunto, te gusta ella?_

 _Si, irremediablemente si, me enamoré de Sakura incluso con mis dos mejores amigos de competencia. Acaso está mal? Yo no controlo mis emociones, y hasta hace poco ni mis pensamientos._

 _\- Gaara, por favor se sincero, tengo un nudo dentro del corazón y tu respuesta ayudará a desatarlo o anudarlo mas._

 _Eso me puso mucho peso encima, no quiero complicarle la vida a Naruto, es mi mejor amigo, aún le debo la vida, dos veces._

 _Pero no puedo mentirle._

 _\- Si._

 _Suspiró pesado, como aliviado._

 _\- Gracias al cielo- se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente mio- lo que te voy a contar no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, oíste? Ni a tus hermanos, NI A SAKURA, si?_

 _\- Está bien...- no muy convencido de que rayos iba a decirme, hasta sentí miedo._

 _\- Hace... tiempo, ponle, creo que me gusta una chica, si? Pero ella es... inalcanzable, creo que siente algo por mi también pero tengo demasiado miedo de arriesgarme, no es Sakura, por extraño que suene no es ella, y no sé en realidad que siento por Sakura, sin embargo si sé masomenos que siento por esta chica que te digo, y bueno... al saber que tú la amas y ella a ti, no temo dejar en tus manos a Sakura, Gaara._

 _Lo miré algo confundido, mi cara debió ser un poema, desde cuando otra muchacha ocupa el corazón de Naruto? Es una enorme sorpresa, después de oírlo declarar amor eterno a Sakura en millones de ocasiones, no sé si tenerle pena o asco, suena muy hipócrita realmente, por que he hablado con Sakura, y la pobre teme alejarse de Naruto por el amor que él supuestamente le tenía y lastimarlo._

 _Por primera vez repudio a Naruto. Pero él me confío su secreto, debo de respetarlo._

 _\- Naruto, prometo cuidar a Sakura con todo mi ser._

 _\- Lo sé, de veras, eres el mejor candidato._

 _Sonreí, me alegra saber que Naruto dejará en mis manos a la chica que es como su hermana._

 _\- Espero que puedas dejar de tener miedo..._

 _Casi lo dije para mi mismo, él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos._

 _Yo también espero dejar de tener miedo._

 _\- Miedo, je, esa palabra no encaja para describir lo que siento, es muchísimo peor, pánico, pavor, fobia. Tengo fobia a la soledad, y sé que con ella esa fobia desaparece, incluso no conozco la soledad a su lado, pero también tengo fobia a avanzar y que ella me rechace. Algo en mi me dice que no lo hará, y la parte racional grita que si lo hará, de veras, estoy muy presionado..._

 _Comprendo a la perfección, siento lo mismo con Sakura._

 _\- Quizás si le cuentas a Sakura... ambos se sentirán mejor... ella está muy preocupada por ti, en muchos sentidos, Naruto._

 _\- Conozco a Sakura, intentará ayudarme a conquistarla por que la conoce mejor y bueno, no quiero eso, prefiero yo mismo hacerlo._

 _Conoce? Es amiga de Sakura? Ella no tiene muchas amigas, mas bien amigos, entonces quién...?_

 _\- Es Ino?- puso enseguida sus manos sobre mi boca sin medir fuerza ni nada, casi me rompe el cuello, y con lo débil que estoy._

 _\- SHHH! CALLA! Que alguien puede estar oyendo!- gritó en un susurro._

 _\- Entonces si es ella._

 _\- Sólo tú lo sabes, así que te callas. Eres la primera persona con la que hablo de esto._

 _\- Y hace cuanto lo ocultas?_

 _\- No lo sé, desde los seis años?_

 _Eso es mucho tiempo! Tiene quince!_

 _\- Naruto, debes decirlo, o te sentirás peor, al menos si te rechaza podrán seguir siendo amigos, es lo importante, de esa manera podrás seguir cuidándola todavía, y proteger que quien ella elija no la dañe... es lo que importa, no?_

 _\- Tienes razón... como siempre...- rió- Me dolerá mas si no lo hago, además, Ino ya no está tras Sasuke, supongo._

 _\- Toma la oportunidad, qué es lo que siempre dice Lee? La fuerza de la juventud?_

 _\- Exacto!_

 _Se fue con una sonrisa, creo que le hizo bien hablar, el problema es que ahora yo me replanteo si quiero o me obsesioné con Sakura, por que no puedo verla con otro que nos sea yo, me hierve la sangre, si estás celoso, no amas acaso?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya atardecía, a las 7 en punto Sakura apareció con una bandeja, sin embargo sólo tenía pastillas._

 _\- Tranquilo, en una hora te traerán la cena, por ahora serán un par de pastillas y agua._

 _\- Eso supuse- antes de dármelas, acarició mi cabello y un pequeño retazo de sensación vieja apareció, Yashamaru hacía lo mismo._

 _Detuvo la mano cerca de quitarla, no quería que acabase, pasó mucho tiempo desde que tuve un algo similar a mi tío._

 _Lo repudio y quiero a la vez, cada vez que veo a Sakura lo veo a él._

 _\- Hazlo de nuevo- demandé con los ojos cerrados, sin dudas parecía desesperado por su contacto._

 _No se negó, hizo la caricia varias veces antes de terminar con un beso en mi tatuaje. Siempre recibo encantado ese gesto solamente suyo._

 _Ojalá se quedara toda la vida en Suna, conmigo._

 _\- Naruto nos vio, cierto?_

 _Ella acomodaba las medicinas luego de suministrarlas, y paró su mano apenas oírme._

 _\- Si, él y Lee, pero no pienso dar explicaciones a ellos de mis acciones._

 _Sonó demasiado fría._

 _\- Y a mi si?_

 _Desde que Naruto vino repleto de dudas pensé mucho en mi situación, voy a arriesgarme también? Si es que ya no fui demasiado obvio._

 _Mirándome a los ojos, Sakura puso su sonrisa mas relajada._

 _\- A ti si,_ _ **por que te quiero demasiado**_ _._

 _-0-0-_

 _Llegó el horrible día en el que Sakura y compañía debían irse, le debo mas que la vida ahora a Naruto y Sakura._

 _\- Espero que vuelvan pronto._

 _\- Da eso por hecho Gaara!_

 _Mi vista iba de Naruto a Sakura y viceversa, quisiera poder besarla a modo de despedida, en vez de simplemente recitar palabras corteses._

 _Con el poco control de arena que mi debilitado cuerpo me permitía usar, hice alzar la mano de mi amigo, para que sepa que lo apoyo con lo que decida hacer, incluso si eso es declararse o no a Yamanaka._

 _Él captó el mensaje, apretaba mi mano mostrando que apoyaba también mi amor por Sakura._

 _Sin dudas es mi mejor amigo._

 _Lástima que falte mucho para volverles a ver, especialmente a Naruto, Lee y Sakura. No tengo que preocuparme mas por el amor de Naruto, en cambio Lee es otro tema._

 _Lee merece el mas puro amor de todos, es una excelente persona, la mas valiente, honesta y fuerte que conozco._

 _Se alejan por el horizonte y tendré mucho tiempo para pensar lo ocurrido en esta semana._

 _Solo, igual que siempre._

 _\- Gaara!_

 _\- Sakura?_

 _No tuve contacto con ella desde que visitamos la tumba de Chiyo, sé que le dolió y traté de dar mis mejores palabras de aliento. Ahora corre hacia mi ante la vista expectante y curiosa de sus compañeros y mis hermanos._

 _\- Cuídate bobo, no quiero regresar a Suna por que está en peligro tu vida de nuevo._

 _Me abrazaba muy fuerte, casi asfixiando, dejándome en shock, qué debía decir?_

 _\- Por supuesto...- con una sonrisa escondí mi rostro en su cuello._

 _Quiso abrazarme y le importó nada que la vieran._

 _\- Vendré a verte, lo juro..._

 _Ese susurro era la mejor promesa que me hicieron hasta el momento._

 _Sus ojos lo verificaron apenas separarse._

 _A nadie amo mas, eso sin dudas."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nos fuimos de la oficina del Mizukage con el mejor armamento de todos, Las Espadas Demonio de la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta.

Aunque Neji tenga un casi nulo entrenamiento con las espadas, le di la Nuibari para que vaya acompasándose a mi ritmo, toda la vida quise usarlas para pelear contra un usuario digno de ellas.

Y vimos a Suigetsu saltar entre las cúpulas.

Él, obviamente, cargaba la Kubikiribocho sobre su hombro dispuesto a ir al Susanoo, o al menos eso indicaba la dirección.

No puedo dejar que le de apoyo, lo seguimos muy de cerca por la oscuridad que ciega, sin embargo desapareció al estilo caída en un enorme patio con fuente.

A punto de gritar que se detenga o Neji lo atravesaría con la Nuibari, Suigetsu fue al cuerpo inerte de Karin.

\- Karin! Karin! Despierta por favor!- las múltiples mordidas en los brazos descubiertos de ella, declaraban lo peor.

\- Suigetsu... llévame con Sasuke, por favor...

\- Porqué?! Qué te pasó?!

\- Él necesitaba recuperarse...- no entiendo nada.

\- Dejaste que te muerda?! Casi estás muerta, tonta! Acaso no por eso tu madre murió...

El rostro de Karin, antes indiferente, se contrajo a punto de romper en llanto, refugió su cabeza en el pecho de Suigetsu.

Entonces, morderla te devuelve el chakra o qué? Que habilidad sumamente útil, y parece que Sasuke casi la mata por ello.

Tanto Neji como yo observábamos callados tras una columna, de esas que sostienen pasillos exteriores.

\- Ya, ya... deja de llorar, no dejaré que mueras tonta, te lo juro por mi hermano...- la voz de Suigetsu iba extinguiéndose hasta terminar la frase.

\- Cuídame Suigetsu...

La escena me enterneció de sobremanera, y también dio un poco de envidia, desearía que Neji hiciera esa promesa por mi.

Y yo le diría: cuídame Neji. Soñar no cuesta nada.

\- Ven, tratemos de ayudar a Sakura o quien rayos esté peleando contra Sasuke y su Susanoo, Ten Ten.

\- Crees enserio que seremos de ayuda? Por favor, es de las técnicas mas poderosas de Sasuke.

\- Y yo tengo un byakugan que él no puede derrotar,

Me tomó del brazo casi a rastras.

Quería terminar de ver el momento entre Suigetsu y Karin. Pucha.

-0-0-

Sin dudas imponente, sus golpes y los de Sakura habían dejado al suelo incaminable.

Sasuke sangraba en su brazo sano, aún lo movía sin embargo empapó su ropa del lado derecho. Un kunai yacía junto a una chica castaña. No es la alumna de Gaara? Demonios.

Un puñetazo de Sakura contra la katana del Susanoo fue lo mas épico que vi desde la guerra, sin dudas ella es la digna alumna de Tsunade.

Y cuando Sakura se distrajo tratando de estabilizarse en el suelo destruido, Sasuke quiso aprovechar así matarla al fin, y bueno, no me quedé de brazos cruzados ante el grito de Neji detrás.

Con la espada mas peligrosa de todas, absorbí el brazo del Susanoo. Eso provocó un grito de dolor en Sasuke, desearía conocer la relación biológica entre el Susanoo, su forma física y Sasuke.

Increíblemente, tomé la primera espada a la mano, la Samehada, jamás pensé poder portar la espada legendaria de Kisame. Esta devoró el brazo derecho del Susanoo para crecer desmesurada.

Una enorme espada viviente abrió su boca lista para tragarse al Susanoo entero, yo completamente descolocada, no sabía ni que rayos pasaba.

Acaso no alguien con un chakra especial sólo podía domarla? Porqué yo si puedo? No me ha rechazado como Chojuro contó que hace con los ilusos que tratan.

Sonreí, a la espada mas peligrosa le agrado.

\- Ten Ten? Qué haces aquí? Y con esa cosa!- Sakura se me acercó algo temblorosa, conoce a la Samehada.

\- Quisimos ayudarte, pero Neji está duro por allí- hice un movimiento con la cabeza así señalar al Neji patidifuso tras una roca.

\- Tienes a la monstruosa Samehada en tus manos sin daño alguno, explícate mujer.

\- Me creerías si te digo que no tengo ni la mas remota idea?

El otro brazo del Susanoo se lanzó hacia nosotras en plena charla, por suerte el grito de Sasuke nos alertó.

De un salto, puse la espada enfrente mío y devoró el otro brazo en un acto de gula desenfrenada.

\- Provecho- reí.

Por primera vez sentí que mis años siendo la Maestra de las Armas y actual jounin, sirven para algo cuando la suprema espada me acepta como dueña.

Sasuke cayó inconsciente junto al cuerpo de la castaña, entre el terreno irregular y los escombros, apenas pude distinguir donde exactamente cayó.

Y Sakura fue hacia ellos.

\- Demonios, por suerte Matsuri no sufrió muchos daños, no sé por que se arriesga sabiendo que no está al cien por cien.

\- Oye Sakura, viste a Kankuro, Gaara y Chojuro?

\- No buscaban a Amagi?

\- Pero recorrimos muchísimos pasillos y siguen sin aparecer- intervino Neji.

\- No, lo siento, me preocupa Gaara, con su mano destruida y-.

\- Eso, qué le pasó en la mano?- me agaché junto al cuerpo de Sasuke, si Hinata se entera de lo que le hice me va a matar.

\- Pues... es cómico, él metió la mano en medio de la trayectoria de mi kunai al cuello de Shijima y bueno... ya se imaginan...

Shijima? Quién es Shijima? La chica que persiguieron ella y Matsuri? Que curioso nombre.

\- Ten Ten, sabes que mi prima te matará por esto, cierto?

\- Shhh, calla, que ya lo sé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Suigetsu... lo siento mucho... no deberías preocuparte por mi...

\- Claro que debo, tonta.

\- N-no me entiendes... porqué lo haces si te trato tan mal...?

\- Por que te amo, creí que ya lo sabías, tonta.

.

.

.

Bueno, hace días venía escribiendo esto pero me daba pereza terminar, yo que sé, pasado mañana empiezo las clases y que flojera.

De todos modos yo no estudio, ni hago tarea ni trabajos por que no me gusta, así que no me verán poner en mis fics "Perdón por que el capítulo tarde tanto, es que tengo exámenes y debo estudiar" "Tengo muchísima tarea y trabajos" o "Tengo que estudiar para las materias" y eso, por que yo no hago nada de eso, si apruebo es de pura suerte :v llámenme vaga si quieren, me da igual :v no me gusta estudiar, y aún así apruebo casi todo, casi, excepto matemáticas, soy re manca en matemáticas jajaja.

Grey-Gaara: eres de mis escritores favoritos y estás leyendo mi fic? Oh Dios Santo, me siento muy halagada, enserio que si! Bueno, a mi no me pasa eso de la flojera al ver muchos capítulos, digo, me leí en cinco horas un SasoSaku de 50 capítulos :v otra fan GaaSaku, choque esos cinco! Awww, enserio te gustaron mucho? Admito que cuando leí que TÚ me dejaste un review casi grito, aquí y en otro fic GaaSaku que escribí y también leíste. Soy muy fan, perdón. Todos hoy, ah caray, nunca pensé que alguien pudiese tener tantas ganas de leer mi fic, especialmente por el tema de los ships, digo, la mayoría de los que vienen buscando GaaSaku esperan otras parejas como ShikaIno o SasuIno y NaruTema o NaruShizu, o cosas por el estilo, y bueno, se van decepcionados. Te mando una caja llena de besos y deseo que vuelvas a dejar otro review (así grito de nuevo como fan de Justin jajaja)

Es largo por que cuando paso varios días escribiendo un pedacito del cap en cada uno, pongo mucho y bueno, he aquí el resultado.

Les mando besos y espero leerles en el próximo capítulo: _**"Los Ojos de mis Sueños"**_ bye~!


	45. Los Ojos de mis Sueños

Haro! Escribiendo de noche, sí, lo sé, la inspiración llega en momentos raros, especialmente cuando acabo de cenar pollo. Qué tiene que ver con el fic? Ni yo lo sé.

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Los he visto desde que le conocí, esos ojos inmutables, llenos de belleza y sinceridad. Me cautivaron. Tú me cautivaste. Te amo._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Los Ojos de mis Sueños"_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Naruto iba derecho al puesto de ramen, y como cada día, seguí sus pasos fielmente hasta verlo encontrarse con Sakura y Kakashi sensei. Me alegra en demasía que lo hagan feliz._

 _Aunque siento que falta alguien en ese grupo y Naruto también lo nota, mira alertado hacia todos lados, incluso le pregunta a Sakura, y ella niega algo triste._

 _Mi mente no puede recordar con exactitud quien mas pertenece al equipo Kakashi._

 _Ellos charlan, ríen y entran en el Ichiraku, choqué mis dedos durante un buen tiempo para decidirme si acompañarlos o no, cuando volví a mirar, se habían ido._

 _Suspiré._

 _Siempre me distraigo pensando, soy demasiado indecisa._

 _Quise buscarles, recorrí cada sitio de Konoha pero nada, fui a la academia y el campo de entrenamiento que suelen usar._

 _Completamente vacíos._

 _Supuse que esperaría encontrar a Naruto al día siguiente. Y resignada, retrocedí haciendo caso omiso a todo en mi camino._

 _\- Algo se te perdió?_

 _Choqué contra una voz conocida, tan sólo un poquito, sin embargo era incapaz de discernir de quien._

 _Hasta que levanté el rostro para ver entre los árboles no supe que el sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha me miraba curioso._

 _Que extraño, no hay pizca de disgusto o enojo en su rostro, incluso la voz parecía casi juguetona._

 _\- Sasuke... yo... emmm, buscaba..._

 _\- A Naruto, él no está aquí, dijo que iría a su casa. Estaba cansado- puede ser sólo mi imaginación, pero mencionar a Naruto le llenó de odio la voz._

 _\- Si...- admití avergonzada._

 _\- Ya que estás aquí, quisieras hacerme compañía?_

 _Nunca tuve una gran relación con alguien que no fuera mi propia hermanita, ni siquiera mis compañeros de equipo me tratan bien, Shino cree que no existo y Kiba se burla de mi constantemente, aunque si me encariñé con Kurenai sensei, ella es como la madre que perdí._

 _Naruto es quien me habla sin inhibiciones, no teme ni se asquea. Por eso le quiero._

 _Y Sasuke? Hasta este momento ignoraba que él me conociera. Sé que rechaza a cualquier chica a su alrededor, hiere a Sakura y jamás le corresponderá, lastimosamente, lo noté, es doloroso pero siento que sucederá lo mismo conmigo y Naruto._

 _Jamás trata bien a una chica, todas le dan asco y enojo, trata mal a Sakura y la humilla, porqué conmigo no?_

 _Asentí algo dudosa, nunca se sabe con que te saldrá Sasuke Uchiha._

 _\- Toma, lánzalos._

 _Me dejó un kunai con suma delicadeza en la mano, que raro que no lo haya lanzado como suele. Siendo brusco y grosero._

 _Hice caso, cada que lanzaba iba directo al círculo rojo de la diana, sonreí, conozco mi buena puntería._

 _\- Excelente. Eres muy buena, no erraste ninguno, en cambio yo sigo errando uno que otro- rió sin humor._

 _\- Es cuestión de práctica..._

 _\- No, es cuestión de talento._

 _Este es el verdadero Sasuke, tranquilo y dulce? Dijo que tengo talento, nadie mas que Kurenai sensei lo hizo._

 _Creo que soy la única que conoce a este Sasuke, algo así me alegra mucho._

 _\- Gracias...- susurré._

 _Y al darse vuelta, me arriesgaría a decir que le vi sonreír también._

 _-0-0-_

 _Ya atardecía, no, el sol desapareció horas atrás, casi muero de un infarto al recordar que padre se enojará mucho, increíblemente olvidé todo a mi al rededor a medida que lanzaba kunai, shuriken, les esquivaba y volvía a lanzar, todo ideado por Sasuke._

 _Sasuke. Este eres tú realmente? Porqué no eres igual con el resto del mundo?_

 _Aunque, me gusta mucho saber que soy la única que ha visto esta faceta suya._

 _Es conocido por ser frío y distante, pero yo vi otro Sasuke que cualquier chica desearía tener al lado._

 _Me habla con ternura y delicadeza, puedo reconocer el brillo en sus ojos color noche al estar cerca mío._

 _Viene a enseñarme como hacer exactamente un movimiento y no grita que soy una decepción o inutilidad, no, me habla calmo repitiendo las veces que sea necesarias._

 _\- L-lo siento! P-perdón Sasuke! Y-yo n-no quise-!- tomó mi mano en pos de posicionarla bien así lanzar, sin querer casi le doy con un kunai._

 _\- No pasa nada, trata de no apuntar al objetivo, si no que de mantener tu trayectoria derecha, y así de seguro me darás para la próxima._

 _Creo que hizo un chiste y sin pensarlo me reí bajito, este Sasuke me cae muy bien. Mas bien que cualquiera._

 _No, no mas bien que Naruto, él... él me gusta, si. Mi amor por Naruto no menguará por una tarde con Sasuke._

 _\- Ven, vamos a tomar algo._

 _Fuimos a unas máquinas expendedoras. Sentados en un tronco, él bebía tranquilo y no podía dejar de procesar que rayos pasó, ese chico tan cruel que veo en la academia, enserio es este Sasuke?_

 _Porqué oculta su verdadero ser? No les caería mejor a todos siendo dulce y educado como conmigo?_

 _Estoy muy confundida. Quizás si soy la única que lo vio así, y saberlo me da cosquillas. Igual a un secreto que debo mantener._

 _\- P-porqué quisiste entrenar conmigo... Sasuke...?_

 _\- Eres una gran kunoichi, un orgullo para los Hyuuga._

 _No me miraba pero parte de su rostro relevaba un tierno color rojo. Sonreí, nadie jamás me dijo eso._

 _Ni siquiera Naruto._

 _\- M-muchas gracias..._

 _\- No agradezcas, sólo te digo la verdad, es... un... honor entrenar contigo..._

 _Levanté mi cabeza de la lata aún sin abrir que yo pasaba de mano a mano para descubrir a Sasuke pseudo sonriendo, sonrojado y tratando de beber, pero su garganta no se movía._

 _Es... demasiado tierno..._

 _Y recordé donde vi esos ojos color noche tan intensos._

 _Él me veía, cuando nadie mas lo hacía._

 _Quizás Sasuke no es malo como quiere fingir. Yo conocí al Sasuke niño, al que era dulce y curioso, con su hermano mayor detrás._

 _Sólo yo pude, y sonreí muy contenta._

 _\- Ya es tarde- al fin hablé sin tartamudear- debo volver a mi casa... la pasé muy bien Sasuke..._

 _\- Te acompaño._

 _\- N-no es necesario, enserio!- se paró._

 _\- Si lo es._

 _Ya se había puesto en marcha, fuimos a mi casa y sabía que padre se enojaría conmigo pero valió la pena. Quizás si le caigo bien a alguien._

 _No hablamos durante todo el camino, nos limitamos a mirar el suelo y caminar, él con las manos en los bolsillos, yo entrelazadas mis manos._

 _Mi imponente casa dijo que ya era hora de volver a ser los desconocidos de siempre. Sasuke amargado y Hinata solitaria._

 _Si tan sólo pudiera..._

 _\- Hinata- levanté mi cabeza para hallar a padre de brazos cruzados con su peor cara de enojo._

 _No necesitó mas palabras..._

 _Antes de dar un paso, oí la voz de Sasuke detrás mío:_

 _\- Yo también la pasé muy bien, Hinata._

 _Y su tono tan dulce y satisfecho me estremeció entera, llegó a mi corazón._

 _Sonreí hasta la mañana siguiente, sin importar que padre me mirara feo._

 _Aunque, juraría que luego de llamarme, su rostro se suavizó un poco._

 _\- Te acompañó Sasuke Uchiha- asentí apenas entrar al vestíbulo- Buenas noches Hinata._

 _No escuché un reproche al mas puro estilo Hyuuga, con discurso sobre la responsabilidad de una persona de nuestro calibre y etc, etc. No, se limitó a desearme buenas noches y ya._

 _Es por Sasuke?_

 _Él hace magia."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Llegué a Konoha por una reunión con Tsunade, Temari y Kankuro me acompañaron tan fieles como siempre, y en la entrada, esperaban Lee y Naruto._

 _\- Gaara! Deberías de venir mas a menudo, amigo, de veras!_

 _\- Si, se te extraña aquí- Lee me miraba algo inquieto, él único tranquilo era Naruto, que simplemente se cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza con simpleza._

 _\- Intentaré venir mas a menudo..._

 _Mas que atender a la situación, yo intentaba ver a través y distinguir de la gente escasa por las calles, a Sakura. Estará rondando por ahí?_

 _No puedo creer que lo único que piense sea en ella, es enserio? Me siento patético._

 _Quizás ella quede con Tsunade para nuestra reunión._

 _\- Gaara, estás bien? Lee hablaba y tú ni nueces._

 _\- Eh? Si, si, estoy bien...- Temari tomó mi hombro apenas llegar a la posada. Pensar en Sakura me distrae del mundo exterior, ni noté que Lee y Naruto se fueron._

 _\- Pensabas en Sakura, no es así?_

 _\- Soy tan obvio?- pregunté con suspiro de por medio._

 _\- Demasiado, pero no te preocupes... seguro la ves pronto, esta aldea no es muy grande._

 _Cenamos, como siempre no fui conversador, incluso creo que menos que de costumbre, de mañana Temari fue por unos papeles y vino Shikamaru a recogerla._

 _Su cara, era la misma que la de Lee, ambos, él y Shikamaru con rostro acongojado._

 _No soy adivino, por supuesto, sin embargo algo tienen dentro que les angustia. Quizás Temari averigüe._

 _En efecto, llegó de noche, Kankuro ya dormía y yo le esperaba en el sofá leyendo._

 _\- Gaara! Casi me matas de un susto hermanito, qué haces despierto aún?_

 _\- Sabes que me cuesta demasiado dormir si..._

 _\- ... si ella no está al lado, lo sé... podrías superar ese tic, no crees?_

 _\- Tic? No es un tic, Temari, no sé como explicártelo. Y dime, pasó algo hoy?- suspiré, no creo que lo entienda._

 _\- N-no... por que lo dices?- y mi hermana tuvo la misma cara que los otros dos. Definitivamente sucede algo en Konoha._

 _Un ataque tal vez? Problemas bélicos? Mas Akatsuki? Eso explicaría la imprevista reunión con Tsunade._

 _\- Habla._

 _Se acabó el paciente Gaara, no me dicen nada y después yo debo resolver los problemas de todo el mundo._

 _\- Que hables!_

 _\- Shikamaru dijo que no te diga!_

 _\- HABLA!_

 _\- ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA!_

 _Su... cumpleaños...?_

 _Cómo pude olvidarlo?!_

 _Con toda la presión de Akatsuki y los kage, he olvidado el cumpleaños de Sakura! Ay madre, me siento horrible._

 _\- Gaara...? Estás bien?- pasé de largo a Temari, sí o sí debía pensar en una forma de impresionar a Sakura. Por suerte me enteré un día antes._

 _Dormir no estuvo en mi cabeza hasta ver el sol salir por el este, muchísima ideas se me ocurrieron, sin embargo ninguna muy wow._

 _No esperé a mis hermanos para recorrer Konoha en busca de un regalo propio de ella. No cualquier cosa puede tocar las bellas manos de Sakura y provocarle una sonrisa._

 _Ya pasado el mediodía, millones de tiendas me recibieron pero no hallé nada en ellas. Me siento un fracasado._

 _Mi trabajo me absorbe tanto que olvidé algo esencial para mi como es el cumpleaños de Sakura._

 _\- Adivino, te desvives por encontrar un regalo perfecto, no es así?- Temari y Kankuro reían enfrente mío, vinieron en el peor momento, yo rendido en una banca de plaza._

 _\- Bingo..._

 _\- Vamos hermano!- se sentó Kankuro con un brazo encima de mi hombro- Para que están los hermanos si no es para ayudarse entre sí? Levanta ese trasero arenoso que buscaremos el regalo perfecto para tu novia._

 _\- N-no es mi novia!_

 _\- Pero luego del regalo lo será, confía en nosotros!_

 _Mas horas transcurrieron, los tres nos dividimos para volver al mismo punto una y otra vez, en caso de que halláramos algo de utilidad._

 _\- Algo?_

 _\- No, nada, lo sentimos Gaara, parece que no hay nada impresionante en esta aldeucha, si fuera Suna..._

 _\- Lo sé, decepcionante. Y tú Kankuro?_

 _\- Nada de nada, cero, vacío, seco, inútil, muerto, acabado-._

 _\- Sí, ya entendí, no hallaste nada- lo detuve, esto me frustra mas que una batalla. Demonios._

 _\- A Sakura le gustan las flores?_

 _\- Sí, porqué?- seguí el dedo apuntando de mi hermano, la Florería Yamanaka!- Cómo no se me ocurrió?!_

 _\- Gaara?_

 _Corría como loco a la florería, no estaba Ino por suerte, pero si su madre. La aludida me llevó al invernadero donde mi vista cayó enseguida sobre las NoMeOlvides._

 _Esas flores son de lo mas preciado que guardo._

 _Y seguro Sakura también creerá lo mismo._

 _Salí con la maceta en mano, un lindo ramo de NoMeOlvides creciendo sano._

 _\- Mejor apúrate hermanito, ya está tardeciendo..._

 _En efecto, el sol casi se había escondido por completo._

 _Creo que jamás corrí tanto en mi vida, literalmente al frenar no sentía las piernas, incluso respirar dolía. Sin embargo, si veo la sonrisa feliz de Sakura, esta carrera valdrá la pena._

 _En cualquier momento aparecería volviendo de su entrenamiento con Tsunade, me senté en las escaleras de su puerta principal y miraba a todas partes cada segundo._

 _\- Gaara?- no parecía... no parecía muy feliz de verme... como yo a ella..._

 _\- Hola..._

 _\- Q-qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Vine a darte este regalo... es tu cumpleaños, no?- poco a poco me arrepentía por el arrebato de confianza. En qué pensaba? Sakura ama a Sasuke._

 _Acaso siempre seré la segunda opción?_

 _Reí, me siento patético, buscando migajas de amor donde ya no hay._

 _\- Disculpa... debo volver, mañana tengo una reunión y yo-._

 _\- Gracias._

 _Era tal y como la imaginé, su sonrisa avergonzada pero feliz, tomó la maceta entre sus manos y las mías, no mentía, realmente estaba feliz de verme, de recibir el presente, de todo._

 _Lo sé, sus ojos destellan alegría. Quizás no todo me salió mal._

 _\- Me perdonas?_

 _\- Porqué?_

 _\- Fui una tonta contigo... demonios, no sé como me aguantas...- y se inundó de tristeza._

 _Es cierto, a veces es cruel conmigo, y no comprendo la razón, sin embargo, sé que dentro suyo me quiere después de todo, si no me trataría aún peor._

 _\- No importa...- restarle importancia suena estúpido, reí en pos de que vea que mis sentimientos son inmutables no interesa qué._

 _Como me esquivaba la mirada incliné un poco mi cabeza, es muy bonita sonrojada._

 _\- No me mires así- y todavía mas riendo._

 _\- Y cómo debería mirarte?_

 _\- No lo sé...- efectivamente Sakura comprende mi sentir y confío que muy en el fondo me corresponde._

 _Estoy demasiado feliz, las cosas sí salieron bien._

 _Lástima que los demás de seguro le regalaron cosas sorprendentes y yo aparezco con una humilde maceta de NoMeOlvides._

 _\- Pasa algo malo?_

 _\- Bueno... no tenía mucho dinero, y sentí que estas flores eran perfectas pero... son muy simples..._

 _\- Gaara... lo que importa no es lo enorme o caro, tú me diste algo que significa para mi mas que cualquier otra cosa._

 _\- Enserio?!_

 _\- Aún paso por la Florería Yamanaka en busca de estas hermosas flores...- noté que su mente iba divagando por nuestros recuerdos._

 _Sonreí. Jamás podré agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi, por haberme salvado..._

 _No entiendo como la amo tanto..._

 _\- Sakura Haruno?_

 _\- Eh? Si, soy yo, qué sucede?- un hombre uniformado con pantaloncillos apareció detrás mío._

 _\- Firme aquí._

 _\- Para qué?- el hombre señaló a veinte mas de ellos sosteniendo ramos de rosas de muchísimos colores- Santa madre de los cerezos..._

 _Casi dos docenas de hombres de pantaloncillos con rosas rosadas, rojas, amarillas, blancas, negras, del color que exista!_

 _\- Y quién es el remitente?- preguntaba Sakura intrigada, yo también quería saber quien carajo me superó!_

 _\- Gaara del Desierto... si, eso dice...- y le mostró el portapapeles._

 _\- Yo?_

 _\- Gaara! Dónde rayos meteré tantas flores?!- no se hizo esperar, en décima de segundo la tuve entre mis brazos, estrechándome con su descomunal fuerza._

 _Un abrazo con amor, y el amor duele._

 _\- Y-ya Sa-ku-ra... me ahog... as..._

 _\- Uy, perdón._

 _Firmó el portapapeles y apenas irse los hombres (con su living llenísimo de flores) pudimos respirar en paz._

 _\- Sabes? No tenías por que regalarme tantas flores, de cualquier modo las NoMeOlvides son mucho mas valiosas..._

 _\- No fue mi idea, las NoMeOlvides sí, pero de seguro esto fue obra de mis hermanos, querían que sí o sí estuvieras feliz y... les pedí ayuda, se pasaron, claro está._

 _\- No interesa, lo importante es que son buenos hermanos y pusieron toda la voluntad en ayudarte, yo también quiero hermanos así, sabes? Ellos te quieren mucho, y yo también..._

 _\- Sakura..._

 _Por primera vez tuve el valor de besarla yo, no se sorprendió ni nada por el estilo, como si lo estuviese esperando._

 _Envuelto en sus brazos, completamente felices ambos, quería guardar la sensación hasta regresar a la Hoja._

 _\- Y hermanito? Cómo te fue?_

 _Mis hermanos me recibieron con sonrisas de oreja a oreja._

 _\- Bien, agradezco que quisieran ayudar, enserio, aunque a ella le bastara con la maceta._

 _\- Se trataba de enfatizar, Gaara, lo importante es que tanto yo como Temari fuimos de mucha ayuda._

 _\- Si, eso!_

 _Sin ser muy obvio tenía la duda de en cuanta medida podía confiar en ellos, después de todo no fuimos muy familia desde el comienzo._

 _En cambio ahora sé que por algo son mis hermanos, para cuidarnos y, sobre todo, ayudar._

 _Aunque a menudo me saquen de quicio._

 _\- Kankuro! Dije que yo llevaría el mapa esta vez!_

 _\- No es cierto! Me tocaba a mi! Tú lo llevaste en Kumo!_

 _\- Mentira!_

 _Muy a menudo..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Su furia descontrolada causaba mella en cualquiera alrededor, menos en_ _ **ella**_ _._

 _Ella lo abrazaba. Con fuerza y sin flaquear mantenía los brazos aferrados en torno al torso de él._

 _\- I... no..._

 _\- Por favor Naruto, detente! No lo mates!_

 _El aludido miró confundido al frente, donde yacía el cuerpo de un shinobi desconocido. Y pasaba la vista a sus manos, ensangrentadas, no debía de sorprenderse, a veces es muy susceptible y le cede el control a Kurama._

 _Aún no podía comprender como terminó por hacer tanto daño a un shinobi cualquiera, que tan sólo los emboscó en medio de una misión ajena a él._

 _Era un ladrón, un baja vida que vino a chocar en el peor momento con Naruto. No sólo Ino le veía llena de angustia y lágrimas, también Shikamaru y Kiba._

 _\- Te lo ruego... detente..._

 _Jamás imaginó ser capaz de hacer llorar a Ino, a la chica que le roba el sueño cada noche._

 _Enseguida se sintió horrible consigo mismo. Había prometido nunca herirla, sin embargo..._

 _\- Ino, no llores por favor- las mejillas rasgadas, por culpa del Kyuubi, fueron desapareciendo a medida que daba vuelta así encararla._

 _Le limpiaba las lágrimas de desesperación, era lo único en sus manos para detener tal embargo de culpa, qué mas podría hacer?_

 _\- Están... bien...?_

 _Shikamaru se acercó dudoso, jamás había visto a Naruto con su demonio a flor de piel. Y se preguntaba, porqué Ino tuvo la valentía de detenerlo a costa de su bienestar?_

 _Por que sí, ella se lanzó sin pensarlo mucho contra la espalda de Uzumaki, y parar lo que ella ya sabía que habitaba en él y sin embargo le ama._

 _Ino ama a Naruto, Shikamaru siente alivio por ambos, sus mejores amigos unidos por un poderoso sentimiento._

 _Tal vez él si tenga salvación después de todo, y junto al amor de Ino, llegue a ser Hokage._

 _\- Si, gracias... Eh? Ino?- la aludida tomó cada parte herida de Naruto para curarla, hacer uso del jutsu médico que Tsunade le enseñó es lo mínimo que puede ofrecer._

 _Detesta sentirse una inútil, así ha sido durante mucho tiempo. Quiere igualar a Sakura, ser mucho mas digna de amar que ella ante los ojos de Naruto._

 _Es su objetivo._

 _La adrenalina todavía circulaba a través del cuerpo de Ino, contagiando un poco a su compañero rubio a través de la palma._

 _Y cuando debió curar su rostro, el suave respirar de ella le daba directo en la mejilla. Poco a poco sintió que su corazón hinchado de chakra de bestia, se amansaba, con la simple presencia de Ino._

 _\- Gracias._

 _\- N-no es nada, para eso vine, no?- seguían camino detrás de Shikamaru y Kiba, ambos aún alterados por la sangrienta escena anterior._

 _Las uñas de Naruto, convertidas en garras._

 _Sus ojos, amarillentos llenos de sed de sangre._

 _El respirar, igual al de un lobo desesperado por rasgarte la carne._

 _Esas imágenes quedarán para la posteridad en la mente de los muchachos, si no fuera por Ino, de seguro el rubio los hubiera atacado también._

 _Debían de comentarle la situación a Kakashi? O a Jiraiya? Quizás Lady Tsunade._

 _En parte Shikamaru seguía horrorizado, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de morir. Y por otra, le ponía sumamente feliz el ver que Ino, al fin, se decidía por demostrar el amor tan profundo que le tiene a Naruto, sin importar cuanto demonio tenga él dentro._

 _Ino creció, es un hermoso cosmos._

 _Ino creció, valiente y decidida._

 _Shikamaru espera grandes cosas de ella"_

.

.

.

No hay nada que ame mas que a estos tres ships, son mis consentidos preciosos y adorados.

Admito que me era difícil decidirme (antes, cuando comencé a ver NARUTO) entre el NaruIno y el ShikaIno, sí, el ShikaTema me encanta, de veras, sin embargo en un AU me gusta leer ShikaIno, digo, a Shikamaru le atraen las chicas de carácter fuerte y por eso me gusta emparejarle con Sakura o Ino. Pero en mundo ninja no, por el tema de los clanes y eso no pongo ni ShikaIno ni SasuIno, dos ships que adoro.

Ive: por supuesto que se va a enterar, Gaara no puede tener una relación con secretos! O si no terminaría todo muy mal... XD awww, gracias Ive, te amodoro. Te mando muchos besos y espero tu review.

Bueno bueno, les escribo en el próximo capítulo mis lectorcitos fantasma: _**"Shijima Round Two"**_ bye~!


	46. Shijima Round Two

Haro! Sigamos con el fic que ya tengo ganas de poner mas GaaSaku, aunque sea un poco, joder.

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, y el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Perder? Qué es eso? No lo conozco, soy Sakura Haruno._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Shijima Round Two"_**

 ** _..._**

Su cuerpo apenas pudo mantenerse de rodillas, le dolía hasta el alma. Esa Matsuri la golpeó tan fuerte que todavía estaba algo atontada.

Pero en sí no fue la capacidad de la castaña, no, era la pelirosada que se interpuso con un aberrante poder.

Debió haberse cuidado de ella, el rombo en su frente indicaba habilidades mas allá de la comprensión de Shijima.

Alguna vez oyó sobre la legendaria alumna de la Quinta Hokage Lady Tsunade, Sakura Haruno. Y casualmente es la pareja oficial del Kazekage.

Que mala suerte la suya, toparse con una veterana de guerra que luchó con la Diosa del Chakra.

Todas esas ideas pasaron por su cabeza con rapidez, enfrentarse a Sakura de nuevo sería suicidio en su actual estado: aniquilada.

Enseguida supo que carta sacar.

\- Segundo round enemigas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Curé a Ten Ten, trataba a toda costa de no estar muy cerca de ella, esa espada da mella.

\- Ten Ten, ve a dejar esa espada- dijo Neji contundente. No parece contento.

\- Y quién me va a obligar? El único que decide aquí sobre las espadas es Chojuro.

La cara de Neji, contorsionada en odio y celos, no es nueva en absoluto. Traté de ignorarlos para pensar, y Sai, Shizune y Yamato? Dónde rayos se metieron? Lee debe de pelear, pero contra quién?

Quizás Sasuke no vino solo, sí, Gaara mencionó a Suigetsu y Karin, ya vi a Sasuke, falta alguien de Taka?

\- Jugo, él falta.

Matsuri y Sasuke yacían a nuestro lado, mientras que Neji y Ten Ten ni notaron que hablé.

Mejor así, aunque no deseaba pelear contra otro miembro de Taka y mucho menos uno tan desconocido como Jugo, debía de buscarle.

Y Gaara? Se puede cuidar solito, ya está grande, sin embargo Temari me patearía el trasero si no fuera primero por él.

\- Cuiden de Matsuri y Sasuke, Neji, en caso de que Sasuke despierte, tienes mi permiso para darle un buen palmetazo.

\- Como digas Sakura.

Con eso me alejé de los cuatro, sé que Neji sentirá alegría al atacar a Sasuke, no interesa cual sea la provocación.

Bajo el mismo túnel donde vi por última vez a Gaara, mi mensaje en el lodo fue borrado por la lluvia, hacía tanto frío que varias secciones de mis extremidades ya no tenían sensibilidad. Corrió a la oficina de Chojuro junto con Kankuro, no? Deben de seguir dentro del edificio seguramente.

Una mansión demasiado laberíntica, nada que ver con la de Gaara, que tiene pasillos largos pero bastante simples de ubicar.

El agua apenas me llegó a los tobillos, sin gente festejando o miembros de Kiri rondando por la zona, la mansión se me antoja lúgubre, es de noche y varias luces estallaron en medio de las luchas.

No creo que sea muy complicado ubicar a un pelirrojo de traje destruido con complejo de mapache.

Y terminé por estar frente a la enorme puerta de la biblioteca, esa que Chojuro nos mencionó justo en esta ubicación.

Tengo que admitir que sus instrucciones son muy buenas.

La puerta pesaba toneladas, y eso es mucho decir para alguien con mi fuerza, no sé como otra persona podría correrla. Era otra dimensión, una en la que Sasuke y Shijima no atacaron la fiesta y pudimos disfrutarla en paz.

Tal vez lo llame premonición o algo así, pero mi mente ya veía venir el ataque.

Apenas entrar una chimenea humeaba contenta, vi escaleras de caracol hacía un supuesto primer subpiso y en efecto, el primer subpiso era acogedor y completamente ajeno a lo que sucede afuera.

Suspiré, es un buen lugar para descansar.

\- Demasiado, acaso pensabas huir?- Gaara dormía seco y calentito en un sofá individual- Debería de despertarlo? Se ve demasiado lindo!

Eso me hizo acordar a cuando él dormía en el pasillo del hospital y casi le toco la mejilla, si no fuera que se despertó enseguida.

Y si lo intento otra vez?

Ni siquiera emite un sonido mi dedo sobre su mejilla, tan suave como recordaba, sin dudas su ternura es mi debilidad.

\- Sakura?

\- Así es señor dormilón, acaso no estabas ayudando a Kankuro a buscar a Amagi?

Los ojos patidifusos de Gaara dicen que lo olvidó por completo.

\- Bravo lo tuyo.

\- P-perdón! Está muy calentito, y allá afuera es un jodido infierno, no quiero seguir luchando, soy inútil con la lluvia.

\- Para eso he venido, vamos, que de seguro nos necesitan, además debemos encontrar a Lee, Sai, Shizune y Yamato.

\- Ellos estaban aquí?

\- No lo notaste?!- no puedo retarlo, hasta hace un rato yo tampoco recordaba que ellos existían, estaba demasiado absorta con Gaara y Matsuri.

\- Como sea, tú tienes ninjutsu médico, de todos modos serás útil, yo ni siquiera recuerdo como pelear con mis puños!

\- Wow...

Es culpa de mal acostumbrarse a usar la arena para todo, me sorprenda que sepa cocinar sin ayuda de Karura.

\- Eres un malcriado nene de mamá- sentencié con una sonrisa, no dice nada para refutar por que ya sabe que es cierto.

Su mamá lo malcrió.

\- No me retes...- y tú no hagas un puchero que me da ganas de abrazarte!

\- Bien, de una forma u otra vas a salir.

\- Tengo qué?

\- Sí, tienes qué, deja de mariconear Gaara!

A rastras fue que logré ponerlo en camino a hallar a Kankuro, según Gaara estaría al norte de la mansión.

Lastimosamente no hallamos ningún rastro de vida.

\- No pudo ir muy lejos, gritemos a ver si nos oye o algo- asintió- KANKURO!

\- KANKURO!

\- a... yu.. da...

Ese leve gemido de auxilio, la voz cortando lluvia inclemente tan cerca nuestro que me sorprende que no le viéramos antes, Kankuro yacía herido de gravedad, un enorme charco de sangre bajo suyo se iba disolviendo con todas las gotas de lluvia que le caía.

\- Kankuro! Qué te pasó?!

\- Ama... gi...

\- Amagi te hizo esto?!

Asintió, Gaara no podía emitir algún sonido de la sorpresa, sólo se reclinó cerca de su hermano. Sin titubear puse mis palmas sobre Kankuro, cómo es posible que lo lastimara tanto?

Amagi no es capaz, ama demasiado a Kankuro, algo no encaja. Necesito mas pistas.

\- Dinos, cómo pasó?

Ya mas aliviado por el jutsu, respiró hondo antes de contestar.

\- Mas atrás vi a Amagi parado... y cuando quise acercarme me atacó, no hacía caso a mis palabras... me abstuve de herirlo, así que él me dejó así... carajo...

\- Sakura, tú que crees?

Para mi no era Amagi, al menos no el que conocemos dentro de sus cabales. Tal vez un impostor o control mental.

\- Notaste algo anormal en él?

\- No mas que su deseo de asesinarme...

Confuso, en ese caso es mas plausible un genjutsu o control mental.

Y si hablamos de genjutsu, sólo dos persona por aquí pueden causarlo que yo sepa: Sasuke y Shijima. En efecto, vi como Shijima atrapó a Matsuri en uno y ella pudo salir.

\- Fue Shijima.

\- Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Es obra de un genjutsu. Porque vengo de luchar con Sasuke y estuve al rededor de tres horas, cuándo hallaste a Amagi?- miré a Kankuro que no decía nada ante mis conclusiones.

\- Hace una o dos horas supongo...

\- Ves? Quizás hay otra persona capaz rondando por el lugar, pero si nos limitamos a los que conocemos, Sasuke peleaba conmigo y sólo queda Shijima, que metió a Matsuri en un genjutsu, y de seguro eso usó Shijima.

\- Dices que me metieron en un genjutsu? Estás loca, cómo quedé tan destruido si sólo fue una ilusión?!- gritaba tanto como el cuerpo le permitía.

\- No bobo, digo que Amagi está atrapado en uno, y por eso te atacó, acaso crees que él haría eso si fuera igual que siempre?! Amagi te ama, Kankuro!

El silencio comenzó a recorrer el lugar, apenas notaba que llovía y los hermanos callados.

\- Bien- dije levantándome- vayamos por Amagi.

\- Querrás decir que tú irás por él, Sakura- Gaara hizo mi misma acción.

\- Y tú te quedarás de brazos cruzados o qué?

\- No puedo luchar por aquí! Llueve! Soy inútil!- detesto que se llame así, sin embargo tiene razón, algo tan simple como el agua lo vuelve inútil.

Gaara, siempre frágil incluso frente a la lluvia.

\- Entonces cuida de Kankuro, iré yo a pelear con Shijima, en caso de que necesite ayuda ven, siempre necesitaré a mi novio al lado.

Le guiñé el ojo llena de confianza, después de todo si pude sobrevivir a Sasori lo haré también contra Shijima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tienes una novia muy fuerte, hermanito, dime que te casarás con ella.

\- E-eh?! Y-yo... emmm, pu-puede ser... e-eso me encantaría...

\- Ahora entiendo, usas como arma mortal para enamorarla esa carita de nene sonrojado que tanto le encanta. Astuto mapache.

\- Y-ya cállate, Kankuro!

\- Lo que diga señor Haruno.

\- N-no te burles... que seré Haruno algún día!

\- Lo sé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dudo muy poco de estas habilidades que gané con el tiempo, corro en dirección desconocida por donde el dedo de Kankuro apuntó y el jardín principal de la Mizukage Terumi se muestra en todo su esplendor. Da pena destruirlo con una pelea.

\- Destruir a la enemiga.

Una voz relativamente conocida llegó de atrás mío.

\- Destruir a la enemiga.

Luego varias mas se sumaron en modo de coro.

\- Destruir a la enemiga!

\- Carajo...

Sai, Amagi, Jugo, todos aquellos que no hallé estaban parados uno junto al otro con cara de querer comerme viva.

\- Destruir a la enemiga!- parecía ser su grito de guerra.

Cada uno dio un paso hacia delante sacando las armas dispuestas para matarme, no es injusto tres contra una?

Amagi y dos cuchillas largas en cada mano, Jugo sólo un kunai y Sai extendió un pergamino, por suerte conozco a la perfección los jutsu de él.

El problema son los dos restantes, no tengo ni idea que rayos hace Jugo y apenas vi pelear a Amagi alguna vez sin Kankuro a su lado.

\- Sakura! Necesitas ayuda?!

Lee, Shizune y Yamato aguardaban parados sobre una pared, qué esperan para colaborar infelices?!

\- Y tú que crees Lee?!

Bajaron portando sonrisas como si esto fuera sencillo, no se dan una idea. Shijima no es igual a Sasuke y eso la hace peligrosa.

\- Siempre tan dulce Sakura. Bien, Shizune tú ve contra el enano, capitán Yamato con Jugo, y yo me encargo de Sai. Sakura, nosotros te ayudamos.

\- Lo encargo, iré contra Shijima.

\- Contra quién?!

Ya corría lejos de ellos como para responder a la pregunta de Lee. Sé que no será sencillo para ellos pelear contra Amagi, Sai y Jugo. Pero confío en mis amigos.

La pregunta del millón es, donde demonios se metió esa perra de Shijima?!

Debo de estar atenta o también usará genjutsu conmigo.

\- Alto ahí, o te corto!

Sentí el frío de una hoja metálica tan cerca mío que temía respirar incluso.

\- Para que gritas imbécil! Si hace un movimiento en falso la matas y ya! No tienes que avisarle!

\- Si no parece algo injusto, no crees?

\- No! Estúpido!

Bufé, ya no hay nada que temer, son esos dos tarados.

\- Karin? Suigetsu?- pregunté dándome la vuelta, en efecto, peleaban detrás mío y ella lo cazó de la pechera.

Estaba a oscuras en un pasillo exterior, de la nada aparecieron pero el sigilo no es lo suyo.

\- Nos reconoció por tu culpa, tonto!- Karin le dio un buen soplamocos en la nuca.

\- Mi culpa?! Tú gritaste como cabra descarrilada!

\- A quién llamas cabra?!- me recuerdan a Naruto y yo.

\- Ya basta ambos, qué quieren?- no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para derrochar.

\- Dónde está Sasuke?

\- No sé con exactitud, pero de seguro no se movió de allí, creo que para el sudeste, si, ahí lo dejé.

\- Dejaste?!- Karin chillaba a niveles que ni un Inuzuka puede oír- Qué le hiciste?!

\- Nada, peleamos y quedó noqueado, ya? Me puedo ir?

\- Si, ya está- dijo Suigetsu con simpleza. En cambio Karin no parecía contenta con mi respuesta.

Sin seguir con el tema, salí de allí a todo vapor para hallar a Shijima lo mas rápido posible. Esa chica no debe de estar muy lejos si controla a Amagi y los demás.

\- VEN AQUÍ!

Sabía que Suigetsu y Karin iban tras de mi, sin embargo no creo que interfieran si peleo contra la loca.

Para mi está mas que chiflada.

Y Matsuri de seguro piensa lo mismo.

Una sombra algo torcida igual que sus convicciones, estaba sentada bajo el umbral de un cuarto vacío. Shijima por supuesto.

Nadie mas que ella tiene unos ojos con sharingan azul resplandeciente, cortando lo oscuro de esta tormenta. Los vería a kilómetros.

\- Ya te llegó la hora Shijima, ahora no hay Gaara que evite que te mate, maldita loca.

Como en trance, ella ni se inmutaba ante mis palabras o andar hacia su posición.

Sería mas fácil de lo que pensé, y mejor así, mi chakra no soportará mucho mas.

\- Que te detengas dije!- el grito/chillido de Karin llegó hasta mi y por ende hasta Shijima. Ella, alterada, pestañeó siendo de repente consciente de lo que pasa.

Y yo a nada de ella con un kunai a punto de degollarla. Estúpida Karin.

Por instinto di un salto para atrás, debía de alejarme en caso de que atacara. Suigetsu quedó a mi izquierda y Karin a la derecha.

\- Karin, espero que estés contenta, ahora será muchísimo mas difícil matarla! Eres imbécil o qué?!

\- Y yo que sabía que ibas a matarla! No es mi culpa!

\- Claro que si, idiota! Gritaste y ahora se levantó, sabes lo complicado que es atacarla?! Será mejor que me ayudes, ya que esto es **tu** culpa!

\- Si, si, como sea...

Suigetsu nos miraba confundido, sólo le dije que me ayuden y ya, él asintió.

A toda velocidad fui contra Shijima, que ni siquiera quería atacarme, sólo esquivaba muy torpemente mis ataques.

Entonces está agotada? No puede pelear? Sabe que la destruiré en millones de pedazos? Es mas lista de lo que pensé, aunque es cierto, si usa su genjutsu conmigo, deshará enseguida el impuesto sobre Amagi, Sai y Jugo.

Karin y Suigetsu no notaron que su compañero desapareció?

Sin pensar mucho di un puñetazo en medio de la cara de Shijima, cayó como peso muerto cerrando finalmente sus ojos.

Me alejé un poco, ella no será derrotada con tanta facilidad.

\- Maldita... mi amor por Lord Gaara seguirá de pie...- otra vez con esa burrada, acaso no nota que es vacía?

Gracias a ella supe que Matsuri es sincera con sus emociones y hará lo que sea para ver a Gaara feliz, y si eso es dejarlo ir así será.

\- El mío también.

Nadie por aquí ama mas a Gaara que yo, excepto la mismísima Karura.

\- Muere!

Dispuesta a encajar un puñetazo igual al anterior, bajé la guardia un simple segundo y me vi rodeada de cientos de Shijima. Carajo.

Caí en un genjutsu. Cómo demonios es posible que haga dos al mismo tiempo? Ese sharingan azul está lleno de sorpresas.

\- Cae o te haremos caer, Sakura Haruno.

\- Te quiero ver intentarlo.

Entre varias corrieron a mi, un sólo salto bastó para esquivarlas al mismo tiempo, aterricé detrás del montón de ellas acumulado, tardaron un poco en ponerse de pie y una salida de la nada me cazó del cuello.

Es imposible distraerse con Shijima cerca. Un descuido y tienes treinta al rededor tuyo.

\- Cae!

\- Oblígame!- mi voz salía algo cortada por la falta de aire, di un codazo para que cayera o al menos aflojar el agarre, y con eso bastó.

Shijima retrocedió portando un kunai en su mano derecha, varias mas imitaron su acción, con el poco chakra que me queda y el cansancio que llevo encima, ya debe de estar amaneciendo y se me hace eterno.

Y si me rindo? No, cómo mierda puedes considerar eso?! Cállate y pelea Sakura, que lo haces por la aldea que consideras tu hogar y la persona que amas.

Negué, las derribaría lo mas rápido posible.

Con mi puño embebido de chakra, y otro poco restante en los pies, la distancia entre las múltiples Shijima y yo iba acortándose.

Apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, entre inspiración y expiración, ya había enviado a un centenar del otro lado del lugar. Un simple puñetazo cargado de toda mi rabia contenida, y caí.

Sin dudas eso fue lo último que me quedaba de chakra, ojalá haya bastado.

\- Infeliz pelirosada- la voz de Shijima cortó el aire que tomé, manteniéndolo dentro mío.

Las demás desaparecieron, sin embargo la original seguía de pie, muy maltrecha, pero de pie.

Sobrevivir a este combate es lo único que deseo, ambas estamos en nuestras últimas instancias, debo de demostrar que mi poder es digno de acompañar al Kazekage.

Que soy digna de amarlo.

Siempre he tratado de estar a la altura de quienes me rodean, y por fin, hallé la respuesta definitiva.

Shijima es mi prueba final.

Me tiembla cada parte del cuerpo de sólo pensarlo, trato de organizar mis opciones, que no son muchas, y una nada mas es capaz de matar a mi adversaria.

Si. Hace tiempo no lo hago.

\- SELLO YIN! LIBERAR!

La digna pareja de Gaara, la digna alumna de Tsunade, la digna compañera de Naruto y Sasuke.

Ya no veo sus espaldas, ellos ven la mía.

Y las ya conocidas líneas gruesas y violáceas recorrieron mi cuerpo como suelen en momentos de tensión, sí, Sakura Haruno ha llegado.

\- Q-qué demonios...?

\- Oh? No conoces el Sello Fuerza de un Centenar? Es la técnica que tanto me ha costado perfeccionar, y cuando lo logré pudimos vencer a la Diosa del Chakra, ahora, di tus plegarias, Shijima.

Soy importante, si valgo, si estoy a la altura de mis allegados, no interesa que diga Sasuke, esta fuerza monstruosa se me fue concedida y ahora...

\- **MORIRÁS!**

Porque a mi nadie me vence.

.

.

.

Tardé en cerrar un toque la idea, y quedó largo, incluso tuve que verme el capítulo 373 de nuevo por que no me acordaba bien como rayos era que funcionaba el sello en Sakura. Joder que esta chica me trae problemas.

Bueno, seguiré con otros fics y les escribo en el próximo capítulo: **_"Uzumaki Karin"_** bye~!


	47. Uzumaki Karin

Haro! Bueno, como dice el título, este capítulo estará un poco mas centrado en Karin, y por consecuencia en Suigetsu también. Amo el SuiKarin y no me avergüenzo.

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _A través de estos lentes las cosas son distintas, nadie conoce en realidad que se esconde detrás de ellos, y sin embargo, hay una persona en especial que no repara en los misterios que intento ahogar, me quiere igual, y es lo que siempre deseé._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Uzumaki Karin"_**

 ** _..._**

Con Suigetsu estábamos estáticos en el lugar, el cuerpo de Sakura yacía junto al de la chica de lentes, y por lo que vi, Sakura luchaba dentro de un genjutsu.

\- Qué procede?- preguntó él casi temblando.

\- No... no lo sé... qué haría Sasuke...?- era lo único que podía pensar. Suena tonto, lo sé, Sasuke jamás repara en nosotros.

\- Es chiste?!- supongo que Suigetsu llegó a la misma conclusión- Cómo mierda piensas en Sasuke ahora?! Él de seguro ni se acuerda que existimos ahora! Sabes muy bien que su mundo sólo está formado por dos personas: Naruto y Hinata! Acaso crees de verdad que nos aprecia de algún modo?! Joder! Sakura morirá por culpa de él! Y ella no le ha hecho nada malo!

Su rostro acongojado de ira no era nada al lado del mío, abundante en lágrimas caprichosas. Es verdad, y la verdad duele, porqué siempre es Suigetsu quien me hace ver la mas cruel realidad?

Aunque, Sasuke tiene que ver con esto? Digo, nunca habíamos visto a esta chica, Shijima la nombró? De una forma u otra siento la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a la heroína del mundo ninja.

Es como si dejara morir a Naruto, no podría con la culpa. Está en mis manos ir en su auxilio? Cómo sé si no quiere? Y Suigetsu qué? Quedará de brazos cruzados?

No estoy en condiciones de pelear.

\- Hagamos algo Karin, rápido.

Plural, juntos, siempre sonrío si oigo "Ambos" de él, a su lado no tengo miedo de la indiferencia de Sasuke. Admiro la persistencia de Suigetsu para seguir aquí a pesar de los lloriqueos y caprichos míos.

No lo merezco en absoluto, y si se lo digo me retará alegando que no le interesa si lo creo o no, él seguirá aquí junto a mi.

\- Claro, pero qué?

Puso un dedo bajo su labio inferior, pensando.

\- Pues... podemos empezar amarrando a Shijima y romper el genjutsu, no crees?

\- Si.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, hicimos el sello correspondiente para liberar a la pobre Sakura del genjutsu, estoy tan mermada que quizás no hace efecto.

Enseguida Shijima abrió los ojos asustada, y las múltiples marcas violáceas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, desaparecieron.

\- Sakura!

\- Karin? Suigetsu?- no recordaba que estábamos aquí? Estúpida.

\- Te ayudamos? Pareces... rendida.

\- Claro, gracias.

Shijima se levantó tambaleante, en un segundo nos miraba sin saber bien que dijo alguno, y apenas podía empuñar un kunai. Me dio vergüenza ajena, enserio planea enfrentarnos?

Corría a un paso lento y bruto que nos dio tiempo de planea, apenas fue contra Suigetsu, él usó su espada para detener cada ataque del kunai. En cambio yo hice mis sellos y una gruesa cadena de diamantina que la tomó desprevenida.

\- Pero qué-?!

\- Voilá! Somos tres contra uno querida Shijima, por ende no podrás vencernos, y tranquila, ese sharingan azul no hace nada sobre Karin y yo, no sé si sabes que convivimos con Sasuke Uchiha, y él tiene uno que literalmente hace arder- ese tono de burla tan típico en Suigetsu no hacía mas que ocultar el tremendo miedo que le tiene a Sasuke.

\- Perdiste Shijima- jadeó Sakura.

Sostenía el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, una enorme herida sangraba a borbotones, parece que no le fue muy bien a Sakura allí dentro.

Caí del esfuerzo, esas cadenas básicamente drenan mi chakra, y mucho no quedaba. Antes de sentir al desmayo golpearme, quise dar un toque final.

\- Y adivina qué, Shijima, tengo un nuevo jutsu que quiero probar contigo.

\- Jut... su...?

Sonreí.

\- Está hecho especialmente para un Uchiha, di hola.

Tigre. Buey. Jabalí.

\- **Jutsu de Sellado Uzumaki**!

El grito agónico de Shijima y mi caída, fueron lo último que oí. Sabía que ese jutsu iba a drenarme por completo, ergo, era lo último que podía hacer por Sakura.

Así quedamos a mano, Haruno.

-0-0-

\- Karin! Karin! Estás viva?

\- Claro que si, idiota...- apenas pude focalizar, los ojos púrpura de Suigetsu y su sonrisa tan resplandeciente me dieron la bienvenida.

\- Me alegro...

Lejos distinguí a Jugo ayudando a el Mizukage con un no sé qué.

\- Qué...?

\- ... pasó? Te explico, sellaste el sharingan de Shijima con tu súper jutsu y ahora está muerta, de nada.

\- La mataste?!- hice tan brusco mi levantar que chillé del dolor, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

Nunca mas gasto tanto chakra.

\- No, que va, se suicidó...

Su rostro iba ensombreciéndose lento, acaso tan horrible fue? Lamento que él y Sakura hayan visto eso.

Qué haría yo en sus lugares?

\- Karin?

\- Si?

Sakura sonreía triste y feliz a la vez, el Kazekage la tomaba de la mano igual de relajado, claro, ambos con un poco de pena encima.

\- Te debo la vida.

\- Qué? No, sólo... sólo te devolví el favor... tú hiciste lo mismo por mi... tú no me mataste cuando pudiste... jamás estaremos a mano, Haruno.

Detesto admitir qué, si Sasuke me rechazaba por ella, intentar desenamorarlo hubiera sido imposible, pues Sakura es una ninja impresionante. Que va, Hinata también es demasiado buena y es perfecta con Sasuke.

Y yo?

Yo tengo a Suigetsu, queriéndome a pesar de ser un desastre caprichoso. Lo aprecio demasiado.

\- Oye, adivina quien nos perdonó?

\- El Mizukage?

\- Bingo, incluso aceptó no acusar a Sasuke por respeto al clan Hyuuga y a Naruto.

\- Es muy noble de su parte...

\- Lo sé...

No te creas menos Suigetsu, tú eres igual o mas noble que él, de veras.

Y eso es sumamente atractivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"Sus gritos agónicos debieron de llegar a oídos muy lejanos, lastimaban mis tímpanos y de seguro los de Suigetsu también._

 _Está chiflada? Lloraba desconsolada, sólo selló su kekkei genkai, tampoco para tanto!_

 _Y sin embargo, vi un poco de sangre diluida entre esas extrañas lágrimas. Cada vez crecía mas la cantidad, tanto de llanto como de sangre._

 _Para cuando la focalicé bien, Shijima arrancaba sus ojos con las mismas uñas que tan delicadas vi._

 _De rodillas, casi implorando al Cielo piedad, y la pequeña punzada de culpa me golpeó. De seguro me duele mucho menos que a ella._

 _Incluso sus lentes se rompieron por completo._

 _\- NO VEO! NO VEO! ESTOY CIEGA!_

 _Acaso tan lejos llegó el jutsu experimental de Karin? Está ciega?!_

 _Mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar ante la escena, ella aumentó sus gritos directamente proporcionales a la sangre fluyendo. Suigetsu tampoco se movía de su lugar._

 _No le preocupa?_

 _Llora de dolor o impotencia?_

 _Porqué se causa tal sufrimiento?!_

 _Esa sangre, toda esa sangre brotando a borbotones, oscura y llena de pena, formó un charco enorme bajo ella, como marcando el pozo en el que a si misma se hundía con cada tirón._

 _\- ESTOY CIEGA!_

 _Y lo que parecía sólo el arranque de locura de una chica frenética, iba transformándose en bajos murmullos hasta que ambos, Suigetsu y yo, notamos que ella se desangró._

 _Sola._

 _Sin ninguna ayuda._

 _El cadáver yacía con algunas lágrimas ardientes y tardías, sus manos no dejaban de apretar algo, y si miraba con cuidado, eran ambos ojos al borde de reventar._

 _Quedaron dos huecos simples y vacíos._

 _Dos huecos de puro horror._

 _Huecos que antes, eran su orgullo._

 _Shijima murió, y no de una manera noble como cualquier shinobi querría, qué diremos a Gaara? Que se suicidó? No me creerá._

 _Yo tampoco me creería._

 _Esa idea me lastimaba._

 _\- Pensará que la maté...- se me escapó un susurro casi inentendible incluso para mi._

 _\- No, si creen que tú mataste a esta chica yo te apoyaré, lo vi y fue suicidio- dijo muy seguro Suigetsu._

 _Me alegro de no haberla enfrentado sola, o si no yo sería quien está muerta de seguro._

 _Y gracias a Karin, esto no llegó a mayores._

 _Sin dudas es tan impresionante como Naruto, es cosa de clanes, cierto?_

 _Uzumaki tenía que ser..."_

.

.

.

Bufé. Gaara estaba esperando al igual que yo a que Karin despertara. Le conté mi versión, Suigetsu también.

Ignoro si nos creyó, sin embargo dentro suyo algo quiere creernos. Confío.

\- Entonces... volverás a Konoha?

No sé que temo mas, esa pregunta o alguna sobre Shijima. Y tengo muchas para él, este desastre surgió de la nada, al menos para mi.

Después de todo, quién era Shijima?

\- Si, pero Kakashi me prometió que volvería a Suna apenas terminar unos temas en la aldea, te lo aseguro.

Intenté forzar una sonrisa, es una buena noticia, no? Ambos deseamos volver a vivir juntos.

Si no fuera que es Kazekage...

\- Cosas sobre tu clan?- algún día será nuestro clan, es una promesa.

\- Si.

Detesto las charlas secas que tenemos desde que llegué con el cuerpo ciego de Shijima. Su cara de horror no sé como explicarla.

No es mi culpa, empero...

\- Está despertando, Sakura! Gaara!

Suigetsu gritó emocionado y los dos nos levantamos para ir hacia ellos, ni idea donde estará Sasuke, y Jugo habla con Chojuro.

Dudo mucho que Neji, Ten Ten y todos aquí presentes no abran la boca sobre las locuras de Sasuke, especialmente ante el clan Hyuuga.

Espero que esto no afecte la relación de Sasuke y Hinata, incluso él merece amar.

Karin está bien y dentro de todo sana, le dolía el cuerpo horrores y con razón, ese gasto de chakra fue abismal.

Y yo qué? Acabé por activar mi sello contra una mocosa caprichosa. Sin dudas fue una noche inolvidable, no como esperaba desde luego.

-0-0-

Eran nueve de la mañana. La luz del amanecer, lo primero que vio, fue el cadáver ciego de Shijima.

Sai, Amagi y Jugo quedaron liberados apenas morir ella, Lee, Shizune y Yamato llegaron a mi sorprendidos. Y con razón, no siempre hallas el cadáver de una loca.

Preguntaron de todo, por mi parte no supe que mierda contestar, ni a ellos ni a Gaara.

Pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que jamás vi tanta decepción en sus ojos aqua.

Eso... de verdad me dolió muchísimo...

\- Sakura?- Matsuri apareció detrás mío toda vendada por alguien quizás menos capaz que yo- Ven.

Por consecuencia Gaara también fue tras de mi.

\- Matsuri, aprecio mucho lo que hiciste, eres una gran ninja...

\- Lo sé, después de todo me entrenó Lord Gaara, sin embargo, quiero dejar algo claro: puede que haya ayudado con Shijima, defendido tu noviazgo y casi morir contra Sasuke, pero eso no significa que no seguiré en la carrera por Gaara.

\- Qué?- preguntamos ambos.

\- Lo que oyeron, seguiré luchando por él, la diferencia será que no permitiré a otra chica participar, sólo tú y yo Sakura.

\- Eso me basta.

Es una digna contrincante, y sin embargo ganaré a Gaara. No es un objeto ni nada y de todos modos lo considero nuestro premio.

Mientras Matsuri mantenga lejos a todas las demás, yo estaré satisfecha.

.

.

.

Hubo demasiado mal rato durante la noche y también de día, recién con la luna llegando otra vez pude descansar. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Shizune, Ten Ten y Matsuri me imitaron.

Desconozco si los demás también, bien temprano Yamato nos despertó a los gritos. Al parecer Kakashi estaba muy preocupado y nuestra llegada a Konoha debía de apurarse.

Traducción? No pude despedirme de nadie.

Y tuvimos que llevarnos a Sasuke con nosotros de todos modos. El tonto no abría la boca para comer, alegando que detesta mi comida. Si no fuera por Lee, se la metía en la boca de prepo.

\- Qué tal está? Sakura?- ignoré casi monumentalmente a Ten Ten, de veras que ese estúpido me pone de mal humor.

Cómo pude gustar de alguien tan petulante?!

No envidio en absoluto a Hinata.

\- Oye, sé que es insoportable pero aguanta por favor, en la costa del País del Arroz esperan ANBU para llevárselo.

\- Como sea...

Quiero desaparecer literalmente, entre que Sasuke me saca de quicio y Gaara estaba decepcionado, ya no tolero existir.

Y si en el tiempo que pase en Konoha, él ya no me ame?!

No, basta, esa idea me mata. El amor de Gaara es el único que logra despertarme cada mañana. Sin él...

Sin él... Mi cerezo se secaría de tristeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara no emitió una sola palabra desde que salimos de Kiri.

Soy su hermano y sé cuando algo le afecta mucho, dentro suyo hay una lucha entre el "Creerle a Sakura y Suigetsu" o "Culpar a Sakura y Suigetsu".

Enserio cuestiona la veracidad de su novia?

Yo no la pasé mejor y aún así no me quejo.

De una manera u otra Temari se va a enterar, y cuando lo haga esto mejorará o empeorará, depende que tan brusca sea al abordarlo.

Confío en mi hermana, ella sabe mas de estos temas que yo, ergo, no sé que mierda decir para levantarle el ánimo.

\- Si me buscan estaré en mi cuarto.

Joder no, si Gaara se encierra en su cuarto significa que la cosa va peor de lo que deduje.

Bien, no tengo ni idea de que mierda hacer.

Y si lo ignoro y ya? Patrañas, es mi hermanito, no tolero verlo así de arruinado. Ni siquiera fue la gran cosa, osea, Sakura no mató a Matsuri o a mi, sin embargo la raíz de todo es que él le prometió a Hakuto que Shijima estaría segura en Suna.

Pero, si Hakuto dijera que está bien con la muerte de su hermana? Eso reduciría considerablemente la culpa?

Bingo!

Soy un puto genio.

.

.

.

El tema ahora es saber que mierda se le ocurrió a Kankuro, joder jajaja y Shijima murió! Victoria! Aleluya que murió, ya ni yo soportaba su locura demencial.

Y bueno, ya murió pero Gaara no parece estar muy bien con Sakura, todo por culpa de la perra de Shijima. Matsuri no se rendirá, sin embargo va a defender el GaaSaku, y Naruto? Ino? Hinata? Neji? Ten Ten? Amagi? Sai? Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo.

A los reviews!

Rouge L'eto: cómo hace la gente para cambiar tanto de nombre? Para mi siempre serás Alessannd :3 Reviviste! Hacía tiempo que no te veía rondar por estos pagos, ni siquiera por tus historias, juro que te extrañé, eres a quien le encanta el SasuHina y bueno, releer desde el cap 20 es muchísimo, considerando que este es el 47. No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos! Tranquila, a mi tampoco me sale seguirle el paso a alguien jajaja XD Se arrepienta? Se murió! Suicidó, por perra. Y todo gracias a Karin, que la quiero mucho. Te mando besos, ojalá actualices pronto que extraño tus relatos y duerme bien.

Grey-Gaara: gracias por hacerme digna de otro review tuyo :3 todos amamos leer "Sr. Haruno" porque si, Gaara será Haruno a como de lugar! Es mi sueño mas trascendental, amo imaginar que algún día será real real real! Pues si, Gaara está súper oxidado, vive usando arena y eso baja su rendimiento en cualquier otra disciplina ajena al ninjutsu. Se pondrá a entrenar? Quizás :3 es Gaara, es medio vagoneta jajaja XD Besos y ojalá me bendigas con otro review!

Amo a mis lectores que siempre están aunque sea para poner "Me gustó, continua" eso es suficiente para mi :3

Bueno gente, les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"Mi Pequeño Cosmos"**_ bye~!


	48. Mi Pequeño Cosmos

Haro! Vuelvo con otro capítulo (después de días sin saber que hacer con nada básicamente) y bueno, ojalá les guste.

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Eres una solitaria y bella flor que se deja marchitar por ver crecer a otras, y eso te hace la mas bondadosa de todas. O es que no lo sabías?_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Mi Pequeño Cosmos"**_

 _ **...**_

\- Vigilen las salidas de cualquier tipo- le oyó murmurar a Shion.

Naruto, desde que recordó el nombre de su amada en el baño, tenía prohibido salir sin escoltas, estar lejos de la vista de quien sea y por sobre todo, ignorar a su futura esposa.

La incertidumbre fruto del matrimonio fue transformándose en odio, rencor, sentimientos que siempre ha sabido controlar. Y Kurama, como principal voz, intenta que el rubio salga de allí aunque deba destruir todo a su paso.

Kurama sabe de sobra que Ino, igual que Naruto, posee un sentimiento poderoso que ni Shion destruirá.

Sonrió. No puede creer que estime a su jinchuriki al punto de ayudarle con esto.

Luego de años habitando al joven, Kurama ya tiene algo pseudo simbiótico con él, tanto, que si Naruto se frustra, él también.

Y vaya que Naruto está frustrado.

 **\- Cálmate, maldición Naruto.**

 **\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, sabes cuantas ganas tengo de derribar este lugar?**

 **\- Y porqué demonios no lo haces?!**

 **\- Ino está por aquí, mi corazón lo percibe, debo hallarla.**

 **\- Finalmente le haces caso a esa cosa que te bombea!**

Respiró hondo, mientras le daban los últimos retoques a su traje, Naruto mantenía un conversación interior con Kurama.

\- Listo Lord Uzumaki, puede verse.

En sí el traje no era feo, moldeaba bien su corpulenta figura y es propia de un lord.

Sin embargo _Yo no soy ningún lord, sólo soy yo! Detesto que me llamen así. No soy especial en absoluto..._

\- Le agrada?- preguntó uno de los muchachos.

\- Claro- su desgano se notaba en la frase, pero los rostros pétreos y paliduchos de los chicos apenas y si denotaban estar vivos.

 _Parecen estatuas de mármol vivientes._

 **\- Parecen o son, Naruto?**

 **\- Y tú que rayos tratas de decir ahora?**

 **\- Exactamente lo que crees que trato de decirte, niño.**

 **\- Que son... de mármol...?**

Su mano involuntariamente empezó a guiarse sola hacia uno de los rostros que le veían desde abajo, ellos ni se inmutaban por el atrevimiento, todo lo contrario, seguían sonriendo turbio.

\- Son... de mármol...- pudo confirmar Naruto apenas sentir el tacto helado y muerto de ellos.

Y sus ojos, desmesurados, plantearon el terror que la voz no pudo.

\- E-están... mu-muertos...

 **\- No Naruto, son falsos, no son personas de verdad, están hechos de mármol, son estatuas manejadas con chakra, actúan como personas pero en realidad jamás estuvieron vivas.**

 **\- Qué no se puede hacer con chakra?**

 **\- El amor, ah no, espera, no, nada se puede hacer sin chakra.**

Luego de aterradores segundos, el rubio lentamente fue subiendo el tono de su voz horrorizada, hasta acabar en un alarido espantoso y cuatro conocidas palabras.

\- Jutsu multiclones de sombras!

Los muchachos pétreos fueron uno tras cada uno de los clones, Naruto, en medio de revoleo, se pudo escabullir todavía vistiendo las ropas ceremoniales.

Para cuando acabaron de esfumar a todos los clones, Naruto ya estaba muy lejos.

\- Debo hallar a Ino, Kurama, alguna idea?

 **\- Pues... recuerdo que Shion le pidió que bajo el templo interrogue a un criminal, y si empiezas por allí?**

\- Claro!

Siguió las palabras de su amigo, al entrar de nuevo en el templo, varios centenares de muchachos y muchachas pétreas le esperaban portando, en vez de manos, cuchillas.

Usó de nuevo el jutsu de clones, un sin número de Uzumaki le abrieron el paso por el templo. Ellos desaparecieron hasta llegar a la escalera caracol que tenía un poderoso olor a humedad.

 **\- Aquí?**

 **\- Si, baja.**

Poco a poco la oscuridad le impedía ver, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de activar su Modo Kurama con tal de iluminar el recorrido y enfrentar cualquier peligro.

Sin embargo.

\- Ino!- gritó para hallarla.

\- Naruto...- su débil voz le llegó resonando con las goteras.

\- Ino, aquí estoy!

Su voz se hacía espacio entre cualquier objeto o sonido, casi ni guardaba el cuidado por si lo atacaban, lo único en su mente, era llegar a Ino.

Ino.

Todos esos momentos revividos en los que él no podía verla, se aparecieron torturándolo.

Su Ino, de seguro indefensa y agónica.

No, no quiere ni imaginarla así. Ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte, con tal de que los demás no se preocupen.

Lo que los demás no demostraban de fuerza emocional, Ino si. Ella siempre... fue fuerte por los demás.

\- Y por eso la amo... INO!

Pero su voz ya no sonaba en la escalera. El único vestigio de vida que ella daba, se esfumó.

\- INO!- gritaba en vano.

\- Ino, Ino, Ino, sabes? Hasta diría que te oyes patético, Naruto.

De repente, Shion se situó detrás suyo, las luces de la escalera encendiéndose y, con ella, había al menos una docena de muchachos pétreos.

Bufó, había sido demasiado indiscreto.

Ya presentía de antemano que Shion tramaba algo, cometió el error de darle el beneficio de la duda. Y su mayor dilema era averiguar por que rayos separarlo de su amor, de manera tan cruel como esta.

\- Naruto, por favor, ven por las buenas.

\- Primero libera a Ino!

\- Comprenderás que no puedo hacerlo...

\- No! NO puedo!

\- Que mal... Será por las malas...

.

.

.

Un destello siniestro fue lo último que vio antes de despertar atado y con un sello en la frente.

\- Si preguntas por el sello, es por si quieres huir, es un inhibidor de chakra, te deja un poco apenas para poder estar vivo y consciente, Narutin...

\- Narutin... así me llamaba Ino...

Lo único que él no podía recordar de su chica, era el ser completo, algo faltaba a pesar de haber visto sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su cuerpo. Algo estaba faltando.

Y ni siquiera Kurama supo decir qué.

\- Bien, comenzamos ministro?

Otro muchacho pétreo era el ministro, su cara sin expresión válida, le recordó vagamente a Sai apenas unirse al equipo 7.

Jamás le gustó depender de otros para salvarse, al menos no así, sin embargo ya tocaba la hora de decir adiós.

Adiós a qué?

A su amor, a Ino.

Y ni siquiera podía recordarla entera.

\- Acepto- le oyó decir a Shion.

\- Y tú, Uzumaki Naruto? Aceptas a Shion como tu legítima esposa?

\- Yo...

 _Yo..._

 _Yo..._

 _Quiero morir..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto. Oí tu voz. Porqué de repente ya no estás? Qué sucede por allí? Mi cuerpo es incapaz de despertar.

Y no entiendo el porqué.

Fue culpa de Shion, eso lo sé, pero si tan sólo supiera que rayos me hizo podría deshacerlo.

Tu amor, esa no es suficiente razón?

Tú mismo me lo dijiste, debo de esforzarme y eso será de gran ayuda para llegar a tu corazón. Incluso con Hinata, Shion y Sakura de por medio, siempre pude ser tu preferida, porqué no me di cuenta antes de eso en vez de renegar que querías a Sakura?

Cuidaste celosamente de mi, igual que yo de ti, podré ser caprichosa, cruel, y en ocasiones algo irritante.

Sin embargo tú me amaste así, sin importar qué.

Acaso no soy tu preferida? Tú si eres mi favorito.

Mi único amor, mi papá de seguro pensaría igual.

Te salvé muchas veces de ser la bestia que todos en un comienzo creían de ti.

Me salvaste del rencor al morir Asuma sensei.

Te salvé de la soledad, esa que ya casi ni te aqueja.

Me salvaste de ser esa figura patética y falsa de una princesa.

La Princesa Yamanaka.

Y no soy una princesa.

Sakura me lo dijo, tengo que despertar este corazón rendido de una vez por todas y al fin golpear a la vida con tal de llegar a ti.

Nada me vence, nada me vence, nada me vence! Soy Ino Yamanaka!

Soy Ino Yamanaka!

Soy Ino Yamanaka!

\- Soy... soy... In-no Y-yam...anaka...

No me oigo.

\- Soy... Ino... Yamanaka...

Sueno cual perdedora, mas fuerte!

\- Soy... INO YAMANAKA!

Eso, y nada ni nadie evita que llegue a MI Naruto.

\- Mío y de nadie mas, desgraciada Shion...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Y? Acepta o no Lord Uzumaki?

Shion permanecía mas calmada de lo que Naruto supuso en un comienzo.

Quiso alargarlo lo mas posible en caso de un milagro, pero por las circunstancias actuales, ni eso aparecería.

\- Naruto, no es la muerte de nadie, ya di que si.

 _Claro que si es la muerte de alguien, es la muerte de mi ser entero. Pero esto se hace eterno, y no podré vivir para siempre esquivando la respuesta. Esta es mi misión, no es así? Una misión, con un modus operandi distinto._

 _Una misión, y debo de ser el shinobi que ha salvado el mundo de una vez por todas. Ármate de valor, Naruto._

 _Eres un ninja, compórtate como tal! Se, quienes todos creen por primera vez en tu vida._

 _Se, un verdadero Hokage._

\- Yo acept-.

\- SUELTA A MI NARUTO JODIDA PERRA!

Su voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Su pelo, tan liso, largo, suelto, y brillante como lo soñó.

Sus ojos, resplandeciente agua de mar.

Y ella entera, la Ino que logró enamorarlo hace 16 años.

Ino.

\- Ino...?- pero su corazón todavía no podía creerlo- O no es Ino...? Alucino...?

Desgraciadamente, Kurama no estaba para asegurarlo. Ese maldito sello.

\- Cómo...?

\- Jamás te metas con la heredera de los Yamanaka, sabes por que me llaman el Cosmos Mental? Ya lo verás.

La velocidad de ella fue un simple suspiro para Shion, que al pestañear por segunda vez, el puñetazo brutal de Ino le rompió la mejilla en trillones de pedazos.

Él simplemente no podía creerlo.

Allí estaba Ino, gloriosa a pesar de sus golpes, magullones y hemorragias. Plena y siendo la kunoichi que siempre le sorprendió en demasía.

\- Joder...

Ni siquiera llegó a terminar sus maldiciones cuando la patada de Ino impactó en su mandíbula, mandándola aún mas lejos que antes con el puñetazo.

Era un golpe tras otro, sin parar a respirar mínimamente.

Su furia quiso manifestarse a través del taijutsu tan poco pulido que tenía.

Y sin embargo bastaba para que Shion no pudiese levantarse.

\- Ino... Ino! Para!- gritó sin estar muy seguro de a quien.

El corazón le decía que era Ino, y la mente estaba escéptica.

\- Demonios... es resistente...

Shion yacía hecha trizas, lo que llamó mucho la atención de los rubios. Según Naruto cabía la posibilidad de que ella también fuese de mármol. Pero cómo?

Estaba viva la última vez que la vio.

\- La última vez... hace años... y qué pasó?

\- Púdrete.

E Ino, ya quería terminar de partirle el rostro a Shion.

Para Naruto el puño mortal iba en cámara lenta, contando los segundos precisos para detenerle.

Necesitaba saber, cómo acabó así.

Muerta.

\- NO!

\- Pero qué-?

\- Para, por favor...

Porqué le habló cual desconocido? Las lágrimas de Ino rogaban salir furiosas, qué le hizo Shion?

\- Naruto...

\- Quiero saber, qué le pasó. Shion, cómo demonios acabaste así?

No había ninguna respuesta.

\- Shion?

Quizás Ino ya la mató.

\- ...ran...

\- Qué?- preguntaron a coro.

\- Mueran...

El ruido de cientos de mandíbulas mecánicas castañearon sobre Ino y Naruto. Eran cientos y cientos de muchachos pétreos listos para matarles.

Hacia cualquier dirección podrían emboscarles, eso pensó Naruto. Pero Ino...

Ella pudo aprender de Naruto que cualquier opción es buena opción.

Y tirando de él, terminaron sobre un pilar al borde de caer a la nada misma.

Sus manos, seguían unidas.

\- Naruto...

Él temía de que la que viera no sea la real Ino. Su Ino. Aquella guerrera bella y gentil. Inteligente y graciosa. Dulce y segura.

Lo condujo a través de varias hendiduras que los muchachos dejaban al atacar. Y Naruto seguía sin reaccionar.

Entonces, si no es ella. Porqué lo cuida? Trata que no lo maten.

Sólo la verdadera Ino lo haría.

\- Ino...?

Es la misma.

Los ojos no han cambiado. Todavía desprender valor, amor, fuerza mas allá de la comprensión de cualquiera.

Su boca tampoco. Aquella que dice todo el tiempo exactamente lo que él necesita saber.

Las manos siguen tomándolo gentil pero poderoso. Esas manos han hecho mucho por él. Protegerlo, por ejemplo.

Su cabello ondea al ritmo de ella.

Igual que de niña, corto o largo, siempre será la mayor muestra del crecimiento de Ino.

Sus facciones se estiraron y madurado, es una mujer hecha y derecha.

Cómo no amarla? Sólo avanzó para mejor.

Ino en todo su esplendor. Ino es perfecta al menos para él.

Siempre cuidó de él mas que de si misma. Cuida de todos sus allegados, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Mirai, su madre, Sakura, Temari. Las personas que pertenecen al mundo de Ino y la hacen lo que es.

La mas poderosa kunoichi a los ojos de Naruto.

Y no por que peleé para ganar, no, es por que siempre cuidará de ellos a costa de su propia vida.

\- Ino, yo te ayudo.

Sonrió, Naruto hizo unos pasos para quedar a la par de ella y, tomando mas fuerte la mano de Ino, activó su modo Kurama.

\- Habla o cae, Shion!

Pero la aludida no hacía mas que murmurar muy bajo cosas que, a la distancia, eran mudas para ellos.

\- Bien.

Ino sacó un kunai para bajar a dos muchachos que iban a ella. Al ser de mármol, como pudo verificar golpeándolos, sus jutsu mentales quedan descartados, sólo queda pelear al mas puro estilo genin.

En cambio Naruto no tuvo problemas al decidir, usó un rasengan relativamente pequeño derribando a algunos.

El problema era que seguían apareciendo y apareciendo.

\- Ino, yo me encargo de que no se te acerquen y tú ve a Shion, quizás ella hace que sigan y sigan apareciendo, cualquier cosa pega un grito.

\- Si.

Acató la orden dando un salto por sobre una docena de ellos, la poca fuerza que fue acumulando desde despertar del genjutsu ha sido suficiente para pelear.

No supuso que Shion fuera un gran problema.

Después de todo es Ino Yamanaka, y ha enfrentado la Cuarta Guerra incluso.

El legado de Inoichi y Asuma sensei.

\- Te derrotaré aunque sea mi última voluntad!

\- Calla y ven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" - Extraño demasiado a papá!_

 _\- Lo sé hija, yo también le extraño..._

 _\- Porqué?! Porqué sólo se pudo salvar la aldea si él moría?!_

 _\- Así funciona el mundo..._

 _\- No, no quiero que funcione así..."_

.

.

.

Según mi editor es un capítulo largo, de seguro luego lo publico y resulta que no llega ni a las dos mil palabras.

Oigan! Vayan a mi página y vean mi contenido! :3 los espero en _**Blossom Komatsu: GaaSaku Queen**_ mis lectores.

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de esta cosilla tan arenosa y llena de Sasuke emo: _**"Princesa del Ayer"**_ bye!

...

PD: alguien tiene una buena idea para un MinaHina? La necesito con urgencia, niños.


	49. La Princesa del Ayer

Haro! He tardado con este capítulo por que estuve muy ocupada en Wattpad (tranquilos, subiré esas historias aquí también) ojalá les guste y cualquier cosa me dicen.

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

...

 ** _"La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ella, no es mas que un reflejo de sus propios recuerdos._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Princesa del Ayer"_**

 ** _..._**

No me atacaba, iba esquivando cada puñetazo mío como esperando a que me agote. Pues mal para ella, jamás me agotaré mientras Naruto esté en peligro.

Pensé en un papel bomba, pero cómo lo haré si ni siquiera puedo tocarla? A menos que...

Aprovechando que esquivó mi golpe directamente al suelo, puse un papel allí y boom! Shion voló unos cuantos metros, bah, yo también.

\- Ino!- lo bueno es oír a Naruto preocupado, aunque odie que él se altere por mi.

Prefiero hacer las cosas para enorgullecer, mostrar aquello que perfecciono, sin embargo, detesto que me vean fallar hasta lograrlo. Sólo muestro el resultado.

Supongo, que ese es mi mayor error. A diferencia de Naruto, que intenta sin importar quien lo vea.

Lo admiro por ello.

\- Estás bien?- pude levantarme con su mano ayudando en mi espalda, Shion todavía estaba tirada.

Sin responder, corrí a ella en mi afán de clavarle finalmente el kunai. No debí acercarme tanto.

Apenas me coloqué encima para atravesarla, me dio una patada en pleno estómago.

\- INO!

\- JUTSU TRANSFERENCIA DE MENTE!

Después de todo aproveché la cercanía.

-0-0-

 _"- Qué es este lugar?_

 _Un bosque, oscuro, la luna bien alta y varias luces corriendo y gritando. Gente. Antorchas. Miedo._

 _Tratando de seguirles el paso a una distancia prudente, llegaron al templo de Shion. Qué hacen aquí?_

 _Debe de ser un recuerdo de Shion, si no no me explico que esté allí parada, en la escalera, tratando de hablar con los aldeanos._

 _\- DEBE MATARLO!_

 _\- HAGA UN EXORCISMO!_

 _\- CUMPLA SU DEBER!_

 _Eran muchas de las voces atosigando a Shion. El estrés se reflejaba en su delicado rostro. Así era Shion sintiendo emociones puramente humanas?_

 _La que conocí no era Shion, era una marioneta, un ser de mármol y cerámica a punto de colapsar._

 _Entonces, porqué quería a Naruto?_

 _Si se supone que ya no siente, que está..._

 _\- Por favor, vete de aquí, deja a los aldeanos en paz..._

 _Sus susurros eran inentendibles, ese ser oscuro, hablaba en un idioma que sólo Shion comprende._

 _Con paso firme y lento, Shion iba hacia el ser. Qué hace?! Nadie mas que yo observa._

 _Y no puedo detenerla! Mi mano traspasa aquella piel blanquecina._

 _Shion no!_

 _Ni siquiera al repetirlo dentro de mi mente le llega. Ella... sus recuerdos..._

 _Shion cometió un error._

 _\- Lo único que yo quería, era volver a ver a la persona que me hizo abrir los ojos._

 _\- Shion..._

 _Desapareció delante mío, desapareció junto con el ente, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de la Shion real parece todavía estar dentro._

 _Dentro del ser. Esa es la mente que descubrí, la verdadera Shion aún habita el cuerpo de mármol._

 _Y se disculpa._

 _\- Sólo quería... volver a ver a Naruto... lo lamento..._

 _Esas lágrimas, también son reales?_

 _Deshacerse con ellas, irse al mismo tiempo, también es real?_

 _Convertirse en los millones de pétalos blancos que vi al entrar en el templo, es la real Shion?_

 _Ella ya no está..._

 _Y el ente tampoco..._

 _\- Descansa en paz, Shion."_

.

.

.

\- INO! INO DIME ALGO!

\- Estoy bien...

Naruto me abrazó bien fuerte, aunque eso hiciese a mis músculos sufrir. Siempre recibiré su efusivo amor.

\- Pensé que te había hecho algo malo.

\- Tranquilo, todo ya está bien...- me miró confundido para luego ver a Shion.

\- Pero qué...?

El cuerpo de mármol, se ha convertido en millones de pétalos blanco puro. Son pétalos de rosa blanca, y en su idioma significa: amor inocente.

Ella amó a Naruto, y ahora confía en que yo lo amaré también.

Lamento todo esto Shion. Enserio lamento que nos hayamos conocido así.

Juro que visitaré cada año tu tumba, esa lápida cerca del templo que lleva tu nombre. Con Naruto dejamos rosas blancas, él me dijo que te gustaban mucho.

También te visitará. Sabe que fue tu primer amigo. Está dolido al saber todo lo que pasó, y como. Igualmente no he sabido explicar bien las cosas. Dentro de una mente los asuntos son confusos.

Era tu último deseo? Ver de nuevo a Naruto. Y porqué así? Supongo que lo malvado siempre busca la manera de retorcer nuestros deseos para su beneficio, para causar mas dolor. Y eso te pasó, no? Tu deseo era ver a Naruto, y casi nos mata en el proceso.

Sé bien que tú no hubieses dañado a Naruto para tenerlo. Él mismo me lo confirmó. Dijo que eras una persona entusiasta, algo terca pero muy dulce. Y comprensiva.

Ojalá volviera a verte, y quizás ser amigas.

Algún día.

-0-0-

\- Ino, estás bien? Estuviste muy callada- su mano tomaba la mía aún mas fuerte que antes, y no la despegó desde que salimos del País de los Demonios.

\- Si, sólo pensaba...

\- Sabes? Hace como dos semanas que no como un buen ramen... Me acompañarías por uno?

\- Por supuesto.

\- De veras?!

\- No- reí.

\- Aghhh! Eres muy mala! Vamos! Ino!

No interesa cuantas veces me salves o yo te salve, siempre me haré la difícil. Si no esto se torna aburrido.

Mi Naruto. Me seguirás queriendo incluso con todo lo sucedido?

Porque yo a ti sí.

.

.

.

AL FIN! Al fin acabé esta parte! Al fin que acabé todo el rollo de Shion y el País de los Demonios. Ya me estaba volviendo loca. Fue un capítulo mega corto, sí, pero supongo que si ponía mas la iba a cagar, es que me conozco bien :v

Me encantó esto de Naruto e Ino vs Shion, fue ultra conmovedor (para mi, y una genial excusa para crear momentos NaruIno, obvio jajajaja) y bueno, díganme que les pareció.

Besos y les escribo en el próximo capítulo de esta cosilla: _**"El Sol desde Konoha"**_ , bye~!


	50. El Sol desde Konoha

Haro! Como tengo el celular roto, no puedo leer nada y tampoco abrir Wattpad, esto es una tortura! Muero por abrir FC y I can't! Holy shit... Whatever, disfruten el capítulo (like for my spaninglish)

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

...

 ** _"La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas"_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Durante esa semana, miré cada día por mi ventana en un afán de recordar que el sol que veo, es el mismo que tú ves, y así no siento tanto la lejanía._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"El Sol desde Konoha"_**

 ** _..._**

No mas llegar a la aldea caí rendida en mi cama, no quise explicarle a papá y mamá que rayos sucedió en Kiri, mejor otro día. Lo único en mi agenda era dormir.

Naruto y Sai se cruzaron para dar el informe, o al menos eso decía el mensaje de texto de Lee.

Ten Ten fue a acompañar a Sasuke con los ANBU, Shizune a su apartamento, Yamato con Sai y Lee con Neji.

Me pregunto, que será de Amagi? Karin? Suigetsu? Gaara...

Es imposible pensar en él sin sumergirme en la inmensa duda de: me odia? Me perdonará? Me creerá? O simplemente echará al tacho todo entre nosotros por una promesa?

No creo, y al mismo tiempo creo que sí.

\- Sakura! Temari vino a verte!- bajé con desgana, hallando a mi mamá hablar con Temari- Temari me dice que también quiere hijos entre tú y Gaara, ves que no soy la única loca?

Sonreí, sólo para que mamá fuera al fin a otra parte y me dejara a solas con Temari.

\- Kankuro me habló de lo que pasó, estás bien? Digo, para enfrentar a una chica con sharingan, el desprecio de mi hermano y no sé que mas, te ves bastante bien...

\- Créeme, quiero matarme.

\- Vamos Sakura, dime, enserio es tan grave?

\- Veamos, Gaara no sabe si creerme que no maté a Shijima y ella se suicidó, o culparnos a mi y a Suigetsu de su muerte y cortarme. Te soy sincera? No creo poder vivir si él me deja...

Temari es muy perceptiva, y sabe cuando enserio me duele algo.

\- Sakura, no te mortifiques, hablaré con Kankuro y trataremos de hacer algo, sí? Ya tiene una idea.

\- Idea?- me guiñó el ojo confiada, no podía esperar menos de la esposa de un Nara.

Al menos me quedo tranquila con que Shikamaru consiguió una esposa tan lista como él. Y eso es mucho decir.

Volví a mi cuarto reemplazando la tristeza con curiosidad, qué plan tendrá en mente Kankuro? Cuando él y Temari hacen un plan, generalmente sale mal... para Gaara.

Y que tal si resulta? Temo mucho que Gaara piense demasiado las cosas, así que no me queda mas que esperar la intervención de Temari y Kankuro.

Esos dos, son enserio un dúo dinámico.

-0-0-

\- Sakura! Enserio no vas a bajar siquiera a cenar?!- mi mamá parece irritada, acaso oyó de mi disputa con Gaara o qué?

\- Voy!- aunque no tenga muchas ganas de cenar.

\- Escucha bien, no dejaré que tu relación con Gaara se vaya por el caño, entendiste?- definitivamente escuchó mi conversación con Temari.

Porqué tengo padres tan metiches?! Yo seré igual como madre? Ya soy igual a ellos ahora, creo que no me queda esperanza.

\- Como sea, no se metan por favor.

\- ...

Esa no-respuesta significa "haremos lo que creamos pertinente", osea, meterse, si.

A veces me frustran.

De mañana salí a tomar un poco de aire, Shizune iba caminando con Sai y les saludé.

\- Sakura! Te sientes mejor?

\- Si, gracias, oigan, acaso ya es oficial lo suyo?- parecía Ino siendo tan cotilla.

\- Eh?! No, nada que ver, sólo somos amigos...- que lastima, Sai y Shizune son una pareja hermosa.

Y las cosas entre ellos no van tan mal como yo con Gaara, creo.

Empezamos a caminar los tres hasta llegar a la oficina de Kakashi sensei, donde Sai se excusó para ir a trabajar.

\- Lamento lo de antes, creí que ustedes salían.

\- No pasa nada, realmente quiero ser su novia pero también prefiero que me den despacio, no apurar esto- su tierno sonrojo me recuerda a Shizune cuando la conocí, hace como siete años.

Enserio es tan natural una relación entre dos persona con tal diferencia de edad? El amor no tiene edad, género o raza, oí alguna vez decir a Gaara sobre Amagi y Kankuro.

Supongo, que si dos persona del mismo sexo como Kankuro y Amagi pueden amarse tanto, porqué no Sai y Shizune? Ambos son excelentes personas, muy buenas y honestas.

Les deseo lo mejor.

\- Espero que Sai se te declare, Shizune, se nota que le gustas, y eso en alguien como Sai es muy obvio. Y si mejor te declaras tú?

Me fui con su cara patidifusa, jamás oí que esos dos se hayan enamorado antes, debe ser nuevo para ellos.

Creo que mejor dejarlos solos.

Porqué pienso tanto en las vidas de otros en vez de tratar resolver la mía? O es que acaso confío tanto en el plan de Kankuro y Temari? No, debo ir por las cosas, no esperar a que me caigan del cielo, eso me enseñó Naruto.

Comí un par de manzanas durante mi trayecto a través del mercado, para ir al fin al campo de entrenamiento número 1.

Increíblemente, ahí estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

\- De veras volverás a irte? Sabes que tienes prohibído salir.

\- No sé ni para que te cuento las cosas.

\- Porque confías en mi criterio, Sasuke, Hinata y tú van excelente, porqué irte de nuevo? Sabemos que tu viaje de redención ya terminó, al menos eso me diste a entender, porqué no te la llevas contigo?

\- Es una posibilidad...

Un pequeño retorcijón me dolió dentro, tanto tiempo quise irme con Sasuke, estar a su lado, y su corazón siempre perteneció a Hinata. Es enserio?

Esa es la razón por la cual intentó matarme en múltiples ocasiones o jamás me llevó con él, porque SASUKE NO ME QUIERE. Ni siquiera me tolera.

Aunque ame a Gaara, ese rechazo nunca dejará de doler.

\- Es gracioso.

\- Qué cosa?

\- Que después de tanto tiempo recién me entere que amas a la pequeña Hinata, sabes? Ella me perseguía, tú a ella y yo a Sakura, que a su vez iba detrás tuyo. Es gracioso.

\- Supongo.

\- Avísame si vas a irte con Hinata, quiero sobrinos cuando vuelvas- rió Naruto, él siempre bromeando sobre cosas serias, aunque, Sasuke también está riendo entre dientes.

Así es una verdadera relación con Sasuke? No se ve serio con Naruto al lado, tampoco al lado de Hinata, con ambos él disfruta vivir.

Y conmigo no. Él me odia como no odia a nadie mas. Es completamente mi culpa, hice que me odiara, persiguiéndolo, presionándolo, si tan sólo le hubiese preguntado alguna vez que quería él que no fuera matar a Itachi.

Pensé siempre en mí, en mis deseos, en mi obsesión, porque sí, era una obsesión insana y estúpida con alguien que no me quería ver ni en figurita.

Sólo yo, soy la causante del odio que me tiene Sasuke.

Pero ya debo salir.

\- Chicos! Que casualidad verlos aquí!

\- Oh! Sakura! Ven!

Me acerqué a ellos sentados sobre un tronco, y a la vez, Sasuke ya se estaba yendo.

\- Sasuke? Ya te vas?- incluso Naruto parecía sorprendido por su actitud, porqué? Si ya lo conoce.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego Naruto.

Ni siquiera me miró. Está mas que confirmado que me detesta.

\- Discúlpalo Sakura, ya sabes como es Sasuke.

\- Está bien, no lo culpo.

\- Eh?

\- Soy tremendamente egoísta, siempre quise devolverlo a la aldea sin pensar en porqué él se fue, porqué él quería hacer lo que quería hacer, hasta te envié a ti en vez de ir yo misma! Siempre quise hacerlo reflexionar, cuando él no me quería ver ni en pintura, jamás le pregunté que deseaba o a quien sí quería en su vida. Sólo pensé en mí. Y por eso Sasuke me odia, no lo culpo, me lo merezco, es el reflejo de mis propias estupideces.

\- Pues... es cierto que eres bastante egoísta, pero yo te quiero igual! Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo, de veras!

\- Ves? Incluso en un momento como este, donde debería preguntarte como estás con Ino o cómo te fue en tu misión, sólo hablo de mí...

\- Si de veras quieres saber, Shion me metió un genjutsu para que olvide a Ino y así casarme con ella, Ino pudo liberarse de otro genjutsu y tuve que pelear mucho con mis propios recuerdos para acordarme de Ino y cuanto la amo- se puso rojo de repente, enserio sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes? Como siempre, no lo noté por pensar sólo en mí.

\- Shion se dio por vencida?- me extrañaba viniendo de ella.

\- No, Shion murió hace mucho y era sólo un ser malvado usando el último deseo de Shion para matarme...- por su voz supe que no iba a decir mas.

\- Está bien, lo bueno es que tú e Ino volvieron sanos y salvos. Bueno... no sabía que Ino te gustara tanto, creí que tú... que todavía... ya sabes...

\- Que todavía me gustabas? Creo que dejaste de gustarme durante la guerra Sakura, pero te sigo considerando mi mejor amiga, y sí, sólo tres personas sabían que me gusta Ino: Shikamaru, Gaara y Jiraiya.

\- Wow, entonces debe ser desde hace mucho...

\- En realidad sí, te voy a ser sincero, Ino siempre me gustó, pero temía que me rechazara porque iba tras Sasuke y bueno... él es perfecto, además Ino también es perfecta, creí no estar a su altura, digo, un tonto saliendo con la mas fuerte, bella e inteligente kunoichi, no sé, suena ridículo.

Jamás imaginé, que dentro de Naruto hubiesen sentimientos tan complejos con respecto a Ino.

\- Creo que me perdí de mucho, eh? Estando tras Sasuke, digo.

\- Pues si!- esa risa, nunca me aburriré de ella. Sin dudas Naruto me hace pensar.

-0-0-

El sol no dió rastros de haber salido alguna vez. Todo se pintó de naranja, rosado y azul noche.

Que gracioso, es nuestro equipo.

Pasé frente a unos comercios, y de uno en particular (creo que una verdulería) salía Hinata.

\- Hola Sakura! Que gusto verte!

\- Hola, fuiste de compras?

\- Si! Haré la cena, es que Sasuke dice que tiene una sorpresa para mi, tú que crees que sea?- supongo que la idea de que vayan de viaje juntos, cosa que conmigo ni se le pasó por la cabeza, ni en un millón de años.

\- No lo sé- mentí, no quería arruinarle la sorpresa- aunque esos son muchísimos tomates- para qué tantos?

\- Es que a Sasuke le encantan los tomates, no sabías?- parecía desconcertada.

\- Ummm, no, no sabía que le gustaran tanto.

\- Es su alimento preferido, se los come como manzanas, es muy tierno!- reía risueña, así es Hinata feliz de verdad? Sasuke le causa mucha felicidad.

Caminamos hasta dividirse por la ruta Hyuuga, esa que te lleva a las tierras de dicho clan, y yo a mi casa de dos por dos.

\- Llegas tarde, tuviste dos llamadas de Kankuro y una de Shikamaru, además de que tu papá se comió tu cena.

\- Como sea.

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto para ver esos mensajes, de seguro algo sobre el plan es!

\- Hola Sakura, soy Kankuro, perdón si te llamo mientras estás ocupada, pero supongo que Temari te habló del plan, no? Bueno, no es un plan como se dice plan, mas bien es una forma de que Gaara entienda que no mataste a Shijima y se suicidó, si? Okay, te explico, pasa que- Fin del mensaje-

Qué? Eso era todo? Pero si no explicó que era! Ah, no, espera, hay otro. Que mensa soy.

\- Se me cortó, perdón, es que justo entró Matsuri y no quería que oiga, ya sabes. Bueno, pasa que la hermana de Shijima vive con Shikamaru como su sierva, se llama Hakuto, y su novio se llama Shigezane. La cosa es que debo traer a Hakuto aquí para que le diga a Gaara que está bien que su hermana haya muerto, lo que pasa con Gaara es que le prometió a Hakuto cuidar de Shijima, y como ahora está muerta, Gaara siente que le falló, entiendes? Es mas compleja la historia pero te la resumí. Shikamaru y Temari deben tratar de convencer, en caso de que Hakuto se niegue al principio, de que su hermana murió por ser mala y se suicidó, si? Y cuando lo hagan y Hakuto ya pueda hablar con Gaara, bam! Le dice que todo está bien y todo resuelto, ya no sentirá dudas de ti y todo bien, bueno, eso, que ya se me corta el- Fin del mensaje-

Hay algo que todavía no me cuadra, cómo hacerle sentir que la muerte de Shijima está bien lo hará confiar en mi? De todos modos otra solución no se me ocurre, así que seguiré el plan de Kankuro.

Seguir su plan? Si ni mencionó que yo hiciese algo! Como sea, si me necesitan estaré en mi alcoba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Es mío dije! Me toca Hanabi!

\- Me toca a mi!

Hanabi y Neji peleaban por un control remoto cuando llegué, son como niños, demonios.

\- Ya basta, no quiero peleas, entienden? Vayan a ver televisión tranquilos- les quité el control para que salieran de la cocina, hoy tendré una bella cena con Sasuke y no quiero que la arruinen peleando.

\- Si Hinata...

Se fueron en paz, aunque después oí que seguían discutiendo por el control. Acaso no van a comportarse? Lo entiendo de Hanabi que es joven aún, pero Neji es grande! Tiene 21 años por Dios!

Miré al patio, y Sasuke estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo adentro.

\- Haré la cena, me ayudas?- abrió un ojo para verme, y luego a la bolsa.

Parece que los tomates lo convencieron, se levantó despacio y tomó mi mano así ir a la cocina de nuevo.

Es mas caliente de lo que pensé.

\- Bien, saca los vegetales y lavalos por favor.

Hizo caso. Yo mientras fui por los demás ingredientes en la despensa. Y al volver, Sasuke ya no llevaba su capa negra. Es extraño verlo con un sólo brazo hacer lo que cualquiera hace con dos.

E interesante. Su orgullo lo vuelve muy capaz en muchas cosas.

Si, sé que no dejarse poner el brazo restante es por mero orgullo, que digo? Todo con Sasuke pasa primero por el orgullo.

\- Pasa algo?- caray, me quedé mucho tiempo viéndolo.

\- No, nada, tranquilo, es que... a veces no sientes que necesitas tu brazo izquierdo?

\- A veces, pero te acostumbras.

Adoro que, detrás de esa cara imperturbable, sea amable y sincero conmigo. Ese es el Sasuke que me gusta.

-0-0-

Era como ver cocinar a un niño, Sasuke es muy desordenado para esto y además, muy serio. Se toma enserio todo, hasta la cocina.

Me causaba gracia que lo quisiera ayudar y él dijera "Yo puedo, yo puedo" con una manga revoloteando.

\- Iré a hacer algo, ya vuelvo, si?- asentí, qué irá a hacer? Sasuke sigue siendo muy misterioso para mi gusto.

Quizás con el tiempo confíe mas en mí o algo así, supongo.

\- Sasuke se fue?- Neji apareció mas tranquilo que antes.

\- Si, fue a hacer algo, no me dijo qué- tampoco es que me muera por saber.

\- Ummm bueno.

\- Neji no!- le di un manotazo para que no toque las verduras, lo conozco, se las iba a comer- Esto es para Sasuke!

\- Bueno!- dijo abriendo el refrigerador- Me haré un sandwich.

\- Sabes? Me da celos que le dediques tremenda cena a él y yo deba hacerme unos panes con jamón y queso, digo, mira mi sandwich! Es ultra simplón, unos panes con mayonesa, jamón y queso, me muero de angustia con esto.

\- Vamos, es un bonito sandwich, muy... sandwichoso- reí.

\- No me animes...

Sasuke volvió largo rato después, cuando yo ya estaba fritando el salmón y mezclando las verduras sobre el sartén.

\- Bien, necesitas algo?

\- Si, revisas los tomates en el horno? Creo que ya están.

Los sacó casi babeando, es tierno un Sasuke deleitándose con su alimento preferido. Tomates rellenos de res, pulpa de tomate, y muchas especias.

\- Se ven bien?

\- Se ven perfectos- dijo con una sonrisa- El resto ya está?

\- Ya casi.

Acomodamos la isla para cenar ambos ese gran festín, reí al recordar a Neji con su sandwich simplón, seguro me mata si ve esto. Los tomates impecables y horneados con su relleno, las verduras salteadas con camarones y salmón frito. Una delicia. Quién dice que somos malos cocineros?

\- Hinata, tienes talento para esto- un halago suyo? De que me sorprendo, Sasuke siempre me halaga con millones de cosas. Pero todavía no me acostumbro.

\- Gracias, pero tú también cocinaste...

\- Supongo, gracias por la comida.

Jamás estuve tan satisfecha con una cena, sabía fabuloso y Sasuke tampoco ocultó su deleite.

\- Había algo que me querías decir?

\- Primero esto- sacó una caja rectangular, perfectamente enmoñada y color canela. Acaso será...?- Salí a comprarte esto, quería que fuese una sorpresa, Hina.

Abrí la caja y si! Ahí estaban! Tres rollos de canela impecables recién hechos. Sasuke los compró para mi, amé el detalle.

\- Muchas gracias!- sé que no le gusta mucho el contacto físico sin que él lo pida, pero lo abracé por el cuello con toda la delicadeza del mundo con tal de que no me rechace. Increíblemente, no me quitó.

\- De nada, esa era la primera sorpresa.

Hay mas?!

\- Quieres un café?- hice dos café para así pasar los rollos de canela. Me reí al pensar que a mi taza le pongo tres terrones de azúcar y Sasuke lo toma amargo.

\- Te iba a preguntar: Tú querrías venir conmigo de viaje, Hinata?

Casi se me cae la taza.

\- De... viaje...?- era imposible no enterarse de los viajes de Sasuke por todo el mundo, como un trotamundos, yendo de aquí para allá.

Y que nunca va con alguien, hasta Sakura le pidió ir y él se negó. Entonces, quiere ir conmigo?

Él... me está dando cabida en su vida.

\- Si, sólo si aceptas claro.

Es su forma de decir que si no es conmigo no irá con alguien mas. Porqué me enternece tanto y revuelve mi pecho?

Da espacio para mí en ese ser que evita relaciones con quien sea. Sasuke reniega con la gente, crea escasos lazos sin embargo duraderos.

Y yo, soy uno de ellos.

\- Me encantaría ir.

Él me hace muy feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"Pasé horas en el pasillo dando vueltas hasta que Shikamaru se dignó a salir junto con Hakuto._

 _\- Y?- la chica salió corriendo con cara de nada. Y después pregunté._

 _\- Bien, le expliqué la situación lo mas objetivo que pude, supongo que entendió el punto, ahora no queda mas que esperar a que asimile y hable con Gaara cuando se lo pidamos._

 _\- Crees que será así de sencillo? No es fácil asimilar la muerte de un hermano- lo sé por experiencia._

 _\- Tranquila, lo hará, hablaré con Sakura._

 _Dos horas mas transcurrieron con Shikamaru en su oficina hablando con Sakura._

 _\- Qué te dijo?_

 _\- Nada, dejé un mensaje._

 _\- Y para eso estuviste ahí dos horas?!_

 _\- No te esponjes, le expliqué todo con detalle y supongo que luego oirá el mensaje, cenamos?_

 _\- Como sea..._

 _\- Ven, no te enojes conmigo, Temari._

 _Sus besos no arreglan nada, sin embargo se sienten bonito."_

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO CINCUENTA CARAJOOO! No es épico ni nada por el estilo (aunque planeé que sí pero me explayé demasiado en otros anteriores) digo, el plan era poner al fin lemmon en este capítulo, sin embargo calculé mal e hice demasiados capítulos abarcando un mismo tema, dándole vueltas y no llegué a la parte sabrosa para este cap. Coño.

Bueno, como sea, en alguno pondré lemmon, eso seguro, aunque tendrán que esperar, sinceramente... sorry :v

En fin, les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"Viaje"**_ , bye~!

PD: espero que este fic no llegue a los cien capítulos o mas de uno se va a ultra cansar de esto y me van a mandar a freír churros. :,v


	51. Viaje

Haro! Pasamos al segundo arco principal damas y damos (supongo que habrá varones por aquí, SUPONGO) y bueno, el punto es que, aunque hay un tema aún entre Gaara y Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata van a viajar y Naruto e Ino están sanos y salvos! (y felices, oh zi) así que sigamos, coño!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

...

 ** _"La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Te seguiré hasta el fin de la Tierra._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Viaje"_**

 ** _..._**

Padre nos esperaba afuera, le hablé sobre el asunto de viajar y estuvo de acuerdo.

Años de conocer sus ojos y aprendí a distinguir cada emoción en ellos. Mostrando lo orgulloso que se sentía.

\- Cuídate Hinata.

\- Lo haré padre, gracias.

Eramos los tres solamente, no quise que Neji hiciera un escándalo, y tampoco Kiba. Por eso le pedí a Shino que no le contase hasta que estemos muy lejos.

Ya saliendo de las tierras, vi como padre hablaba con Sasuke, pero la distancia era tanta que no pude oír.

Todos dormían en Konoha y con razón, apenas el cielo se pintó de naranja anunciando un pronto amanecer. No hizo frío como supuse, la capa que Sasuke me dió es bastante cálida.

Caminamos al norte de la aldea, dirección contraria a la salida oficial. Porqué hacia allí?

\- Sasuke-kun...- mi voz sonaba preocupada, aunque no me sintiera así en realidad.

\- Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo nos esperan.

Acaso será un viaje en grupo? Suspiré decepcionada, enserio quería pasar tiempo a solas con él, no entiendo porqué o cómo es que me lo admití finalmente.

De verdad, adoro estar horas y horas hablando con Sasuke sin aburrirme. Es relajante, y satisfactorio.

Sasuke iba sin ninguna expresión o rastro de haber sonreído apenas habló con padre. Quizás si haya un futuro entre él y yo. Al fin una historia feliz para Sasuke.

Es normal sentir culpa por todo lo sucedido en la vida de Sasuke? Tendría sentido si lo pensara Naruto, que es su mejor amigo y quien lo buscó por años, sin embargo yo... Tragué. No era la primera vez que me sumergía en pensares así.

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en Sasuke, sus desgracias y como, después de todo, sigue tras de mi buscando su final feliz. Aquel que desde un principio le negué.

Otra vez las ganas de llorar, demonios.

\- Hinata, todo bien?

\- Si.

No se me da bien mentirle a Sasuke.

\- Si te sientes mal volvemos y salimos de nuevo mañana- negué, aunque estuviera Taka de por medio, cada segundo sabe tentador a su lado- Segura?

\- Si, gracias de todas formas...

Distinguí tres formas, dos mas altas que una femenina en el medio. Taka.

Jamás pasé tiempo considerable con los que Sasuke considera su verdadero equipo. Y quiero hacerlo.

\- Sasuke! Que gusto! Oye, veo que te siguen...

\- Calla Suigetsu que nos oirán los jounin!- el aludido cerró la boca de repente, los jounin? Y eso que tiene que ver? Karin le retó quedando todos en silencio.

\- No me siguen, quise traer conmigo a Hinata. Hinata, ellos son Jugo- un alto de cabello anaranjado me saludó amablemente- Karin- la pelirroja con gafas que siempre le salva el trasero a Sasuke- y Suigetsu.

\- Un gusto.

\- Igualmente; Sasuke, te conseguiste una muy bonita, dónde encuentro una igual, eh? Dime, no importa cuanto cuesten...- esos dientes afilados llegan a asustar. También el porrazo que Karin le dio a Suigetsu en la nuca, completamente furiosa.

\- Imbécil!

Me tapé la boca horrorizada, es parecida a Sakura de algún modo.

Karin y Suigetsu siguieron peleando un largo tramo, lo que parecía no agradarle a Sasuke, que en un momento en concreto, se los llevó lejos y volvieron mudos.

\- Qué les dijiste?- tenía miedo que los amenazara con el Amaterasu o algo peor.

\- Nada importante, al menos ahora están callados.

Sé que no le gusta la gente escandalosa, como Lee, Kiba, Sakura o Suigetsu. Increíblemente Naruto es así y son mejores amigos.

El bosque se puso mas espeso con el correr de las horas, llegamos a la costa del océano norte, y millas de distancia con Konoha. Casi no había sol, sólo débiles rastros anaranjados.

Una helada brisa cargada de olor salino, nos golpeó. Casi temblé por sentir a la temperatura descender bruscamente, por suerte la capa es súper abrigada.

\- Y Sasuke? Cruzamos para llegar o prefieres acampar aquí?

Negó, en el camino me planteé varias dudas y presiento que cualquiera en Taka puede responderlas. Esto es muy extraño.

Suigetsu hizo un par de sellos antes de que el agua se abriera mansa. Cómo hizo aquello? Acaso tanto es su chakra que puede controlar anchas masas de agua?

Sin dudas Taka es impresionante.

\- Bien, las damas primero, Hinata-chan...- pasé sonriendo, me recordó un poco a Naruto- Ahora Karin.

Tan oscuro se iba tornando el cielo, que unas estrellas curiosas comenzaron a brillar. Es precioso el mapa estelar. Taka casi caía del sueño cuando divisamos tierra.

Larga extensión de tierra boscosa y nevada, yo me fasciné con todo desde que Suigetsu abrió las aguas. Peces de colores inimaginables nadando a nuestro lado, saltando de muro de agua al otro muro de agua.

Un espectáculo envidiable. Debí verme cual niña sonriendo embobada por la vida marina. Las estrellas reflejándose en el agua con brillo poderoso, una luna bien grande y redonda. Peces fluorecentes y corales rosados.

Belleza pura.

\- Te gusta?- pestañeé, Sasuke estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa pequeña y divertida.

\- Por supuesto.

Creí que el momento no podía mejorar, hasta que sentí la cálida mano de Sasuke tomando la mía, sin miedo. Después de todo, estábamos detrás de Taka.

Sé lo vergonzoso que es él para estas cosas, así que valoro cada contada muestra de cariño físico que me da. Le apreté suavemente antes de seguir viendo los peces alejarse. Llegamos.

Un sendero marcado con rocas a sus costados estaba frente a la playa de arena blanca. En verano el lugar debe de ser aún mas encantador. Seguimos por él un o dos kilómetros, bastante largo a mi parecer.

\- Sasuke-kun...

\- Estás cansada?

\- No es eso, pero creo que ellos si- en efecto, Jugo casi que cargaba a Karin y Suigetsu.

\- Sasuke, podrías...?- Jugo no terminó su frase antes de que una mano violácea, enorme y transparente, nos elevara.

Jamás estuve tan cerca del Susano'o.

Sasuke me miraba atento yendo a quien sabe donde, sólo a mí, piensa que tengo miedo o algo por el estilo? Por favor, una Hyuuga a visto de todo con estos ojos.

Casi obligada, activé el Byakugan así ver nuestro punto cúlmine. Una cabaña. Bastante grande y acogedora por lo que veo. Sin dudas podremos descansar bien.

\- Eso es trampa Hinata.

\- Eh?- pestañeé volviendo mis ojos a la normalidad, trampa?

\- Iba a ser una sorpresa, no debiste usar tu Byakugan.

\- L-lo siento- con lo difícil que fue para Sasuke sorprenderme y yo uso mi vista predilecta. Que tonta...

Sonrió, como sabiendo que reaccionaría así. Es muy vil conmigo!

No tardó ni veinte minutos el Susano'o en llegar a la cabaña, sus enormes manos nos bajaron con delicadeza, y Jugo fue dentro para acostar a los dos somnolientos.

Con su estructura amaderada, calidez montañera y chimenea chispeante, me pregunté porque Sasuke prefería estar en mi fría y distante casa antes que aquí, donde podía respirar familia.

\- Tienes hambre?- fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y le seguí apretándome el estómago.

\- Un poco- y las mejillas me ardían.

\- Puedo prepararte algo si quieres...- su amable tono y consideración iban desacordes a la cara pétrea.

\- N-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo puedo...- antes de que pudiese tocar el refrigerador, detuvo mi mano.

\- Ve a darte una ducha, Hinata- tan mal huelo?- Jugo tarda mucho en la ducha.

Me asustó, asentí para seguir una escalera al primer piso. Cuatro habitaciones, dos a cada costado mío, y a la izquierda una puerta a lo que supuse el baño por su escaso tamaño.

Tan montañés como el resto de la casa, qué me pondría? No traje ropa de entrecasa o piyama, supuse que sería un viaje largo por lugares helados o desérticos, tanto, que dormiría a la intemperie.

\- Quieres piyama, Hinata?

\- Karin-san! S-si por favor, sabes dónde puedo conseguirla?

\- Yo te presto, ven- la puerta mas alejada del baño, aquella a mi izquierda, era el cuarto de Karin. Ella sacó un camisón largo y lila, parecido al tono que suele usar en sus ropas. Sonreí, es muy amable de su parte.

\- Gracias, muchísimas gracias Karin-san...

\- No pasa nada, enserio que estaba preocupada con quien se apareciese Sasuke...- mi cara debía ser un poema para que se respondiera enseguida- Quise decir, ya sabes, que Sasuke tiene a Sakura detrás y de veras que no la tolero, es muy egoísta y pesada, tú, en cambio, me caes bien, parece que sabes calmar ese horrible carácter que tiene Sasuke... pero no me hagas caso, ya es tarde y deliro...

Su carácter? Es cierto que Sasuke es temperamental, impaciente y frío, sin embargo, conmigo no. Es dulce, atento, sigue teniendo la cara de amargado, pero nada que temer. Siempre me atiende y espera, incluso tiene gestos amorosos. Ese Sasuke conozco, por suerte sólo yo.

No sabía que a Karin le cayera mal Sakura, no es sorpresa por increíble que suene, Sakura siempre se hace odiar. Incluso Sasuke le ha negado ir con él a donde sea que quisiera viajar, tampoco es noticia.

Creo que a eso se refería Karin, al hecho de que Sakura siempre le pidió a Sasuke que la llevara con él, pero él no quiso, trató de alejarla de millones de formas, y ella volvía una y otra vez. Karin temía que Sasuke, en medio de su soledad, cediera a Sakura y la trajera.

Sonreí, no dejaré que eso pase, Sasuke y yo tenemos un lazo que Sakura jamás tendrá con él, se llama amor y por fin quiero abrazar tal sentimiento.

\- No debiste...- Sasuke dormía junto a un plato y dos omelette, enserio hizo eso por mí? Cada día es mas distinto al Sasuke que me pinté la primera vez.

Nada que ver con el Uchiha frío y altanero que detesta a toda la vida habida y por haber.

Luego de comer, levanté a Sasuke en mis brazos lo mejor que pude, poseo una fuerza considerable, sin embargo no la de Lady Tsunade Senju. Él ni notó que estaba siendo llevado por mi a su futón, en el segundo cuarto a la derecha de la escalera, que según Karin, Sasuke duerme allí.

Quedé patidifusa al ver otro futón mas al lado, creí que dormiría en el sofá o con Karin. Supongo que no.

Pude acostarlo con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo es algo desequilibrado con un brazo faltante.

Y por supuesto, es súper tierno cuando duerme, casi parece un niño! Sus pestañas largas y oscuras, con mechones rebeldes de cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro. Sasuke es muy lindo, no?

También es lindo dormirse viéndolo.

-0-0-

\- Buen día a todos!

Suigetsu bajó detrás mío con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Karin ya desayunaba junto a Jugo, sin embargo no había rastro de Sasuke.

\- Disculpen... y Sasuke?

\- Sasuke? Afuera, siempre se levanta temprano- en efecto, desperté y no estaba a mi lado.

Me preocupé, además no suelo dormir tan cerca de alguien, pero cuando lo hago, deseo despertar viendo la tierna cara de Sasuke dormido.

Sonreí, parezco una niña.

\- Ve si quieres, y llévale esto- Karin me dió una taza de café biena amargo. Cierto que a Sasuke no le gusta lo dulce.

Salí llevando la taza, después de rondar unos minutos algo perdida, oí a Sasuke hachar. Hachar? Con un sólo brazo? Podría lastimarse!

\- Sasuke-kun!- me miraba sorprendido, como si no acostumbrara a que se preocupen por él. Pues, yo soy demasiado paranoica.

Así me criaron, temiéndole a todo.

\- N-no estás herido?

\- Tranquila, hace años hago esto- dijo señalando la madera, es tanta que creo que está aquí desde temprano.

\- Si tú lo dices... Karin te da este café, desayunaste?

Le extendí la taza y la tomó gustoso, sentándose.

Se veía tan sereno, parece que este lugar le da calma. Acaso aquí huye cuando no está viajando? Según Naruto, Sasuke tiene un lugar que adora, es este?

Una isla del norte, olvidada y llena de nieve.

Ya es inevitable no ver nieve y recordar cuando Sasuke me espiaba entrenando. Reí. Su hermano, Itachi, también estaba enterado del amor que me tenía. Todos excepto yo.

\- Pasa algo?- los ojos negros de Sasuke calaban en mí de manera dulce. Cuándo aprendió a mirar así?

\- N-no, nada... Qué haremos hoy?

Puse mi mejor sonrisa mientras él se levantaba del tronco. Llevó la madera a la casa y salimos a caminar.

\- Sabes? Aquí nieva nueve meses al año, es como un paraíso invernal.

\- Eso es hermoso, me encanta la nieve... y a ti?- pregunté timidamente, Sasuke no es muy propenso a compartir emociones.

Sin embargo contestó.

\- También.

Ya sé el porqué. No es necesario humillarlo con una pregunta. Sonreí igual a de niña, completamente enamorada.

Cuándo terminé por enamorarme de Sasuke? Siendo tan distinto de Naruto... No logro entenderlo.

Veía su silueta caminar delante mío con notoria calma, Sasuke y yo llegamos al medio del bosque donde me mostró la mayor muestra de belleza con nieve.

De que maravillas es capaz la naturaleza! Si algo amo, es la naturaleza. Sasuke lo sabe, no sé cómo.

Un que otra liebre de invierno saltado, creí escuchar a un venado y me senté frente a esa laguna congelada.

Sasuke me imitó.

\- Te gusta, Hina?

\- Es precioso... Gracias por traerme- mi felicidad es su felicidad.

He notado la alegría en sus ojos, Sasuke ahora está bien, no sé si feliz realmente, pero si lo veo en calma consigo mismo.

A esto se refería Naruto con la verdadera alegría de quienes quieres?

Hago feliz a Sasuke?

Valoro mucho, estos momentos contigo, Sasuke.

Te quiero.

.

.

.

Falta poco, lo presiento :v no creo llegar a cien capítulos pero quizás sí a sesenta o setenta.

Dios, me voy a morir sin terminar esto.


	52. Amor Eterno

Hola queridos lectores, espero que les guste este capítulo tan... raro? No sé. Ustedes lean y ya :v -saludos a los fantasmas que sé que AQUÍ ESTÁN-

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mío.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si me rindo con este amor, que me trague la tierra._

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Amor Eterno"**_

 _ **...**_

Había pasado la tarde escuchando a Temari hablar por teléfono con Kankuro. En parte entendí el plan, pero por otra me excluyen demasiado y siento que pierdo algo.

Ni siquiera conozco detalles!

No creo que sea tan fácil como me lo plantearon, o sí?

\- Bueno, bueno, tú encárgate de que no lo sepa y ya. Si quiere venir a Konoha, lo detienes... No sé! Piensa en algo!- y cortaron.

\- Entonces?- pregunté viendo a Temari pasarse la mano por su frente.

\- Shikamaru ya habló con Hakuto, y ahora esperamos a que reflexione. Ojalá no te culpe también.

No entiendo porqué Temari hace tanto hincapié en ayudarnos, antes me odiaba! Lo comprendo del lado de Kankuro, prácticamente me debe la vida.

\- Temari... Porqué lo haces?

\- Hacer qué?

\- Ayudarme.

Se sentó en frente mío como pensando. Ella no es una persona muy comunicativa o sensible, tal vez lo diga de manera brusca. Así es Temari Nara.

\- Quiero a Gaara y él es feliz contigo, si él es feliz, yo también. Es todo, nada vale tanto como la felicidad de Gaara.

En su frase, capté algo de culpa. Culpa de qué? Sé, gracias a Naruto, que Temari y Kankuro no eran cercanos con Gaara, tampoco impedían los maltratos que Rasa le daba al pobre. Quizás venga por ese lado.

\- No tienes porqué sentirte mal!- dije convencida- Gaara valora todo el amor que le dan ahora y que ustedes se arrepienten, él lo entiende!

\- Ja, eres mas inteligente de lo que imaginé.

Y sin mas palabras, se fue.

Detesto esperar, es para bobos. Siempre lo odié. Y por eso no comprendo como esperé tanto a Sasuke, o como Gaara me espera tanto.

A veces me duele mucho imaginar a Gaara sentado, paciente, esperando por mi.

Soy una basura.

Y si él no me perdona? Qué pasará? Aún me amará pero con culpa? Querrá alejarse? Pensarlo inunda mi cabeza de miedo, miedo de perder a Gaara. En meses pudo demostrarme lo mucho que me aprecia, eso que no le permití en años hacer.

Me ama. Nada mas importa.

Gaara y su especial manera de resguardarse. Tiene la estúpida costumbre de ocultar sus emociones y sufrir por dentro. No entiendo porqué lo hace, si sabe que le daña.

En parte es mi culpa, quizás es algo egocéntrico creerlo así, sin embargo, reconozco que le he hecho mucho daño a Gaara. Tanto, que hasta alejarme de él me lastima.

Ya no soy capaz de vivir lejos suyo, estos días transcurren como en una pesadilla sin rumbo, estoy ajena al mundo exterior, encimada en mí misma y sin propósito. Igual a un alma en pena. Estar lejos de Gaara me duele, mucho, aunque no tanto como su desconfianza o indiferencia. Él también sufre? O le da igual?

Prefiero aferrarme a la primera. Duele menos.

.

Llegué a casa. Callada. No tenía ganas de hablar ni conmigo misma.

Fui a mi cuarto y hallé, en la cama, una caja.

Había dentro una foto viejísima, de cuando Lee cumplió años, y ahí estábamos todos: Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Chouji, Gaara y yo.

Uno al lado del otro. Sonriendo. Bueno, según Gaara eso es una sonrisa.

Nos vi tan felices, que en ese momento supe que lo que tenía Gaara no era fiebre, si no amor. Aquel sonrojo combinando con su pelo no era mas que la reacción de mi cercanía.

Si yo estaba a su lado, él era feliz, pleno. Sonreía.

Lo puedo ver en sus hermosos ojos aqua.

Y una nota: No te rindas, sé que lo quieres mucho. Con cariño, Lee.

Lee. Lee hizo esto? Porqué? Acaso no me quiere o qué? No tengo la suficiente desfachatez para ir y preguntarle. Empero, ya lo averiguaré.

De noche me llamó Naruto para salir a caminar o comer, lo que prefiera.

\- Y... Todo bien? Te veo algo caída.

\- Shikamaru te lo dijo, no?

\- Bueno, en realidad se lo dijo a Ino y ella me lo dijo a mí, pero sí.

\- Ino eh?- lo miré algo pícara, quiero saber mas detalles de esta extraña relación con Yamanaka.

\- Eh?! Bu-bueno... Ino vino a mi casa y me dijo... Ya sabes...

Se le nota mucho el amor a través de los ojos azules, Naruto es muy transparente, es una de sus grandes cualidades.

Eso lo hace un héroe.

\- Jujuju, Ino y tú se ven bien, créeme, son una pareja divina.

\- Lo sé, no?- dijo riendo. Nunca vi a Naruto tan feliz como al lado de Ino. Esa chica es maravillosa.

De niñas logró que yo no fuera un desastre de tristeza, y lo mismo con Naruto. Acaso no se cansa de ser tan buena? Ella merece ser feliz, y Naruto también. Ambos han sufrido mucho.

\- Crees que acepte ser mi novia?

\- Si lo pides de la manera adecuada, yo creo que sí.

\- Manera... adecuada...?

\- Sabes que Ino no es una chica simple, le gusta lo extravagante, lo mágico, lo sorprendente. Y aunque tú eres sorprendente, Naruto, ella quiere mas!

\- Mas yo?! Puedo darle eso.

\- No eso, burro, se increíble! Como... usar la roca Hokage para pedirle ser tu novia! Un gran cartel con luces y eso... a Ino le encantará!

Segura de mi idea, Naruto se fue corriendo para pedirle ayuda a Sai, Iruka y Shikamaru. Seguro que se niegan. Pero Naruto jamás se cansa.

Yo, mientras, seguí mi camino al Ichiraku.

\- Sakura! Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, cómo te va?- Teuchi dejó de secar los tazones para tomar mi orden.

\- Bien...- dije no muy convencida. Nada va bien, excepto la relación con mis amigos, Gaara cuenta como amigo? Creo que sí, es un amigo y novio a la vez- Y ustedes?

\- Muy bien, la propaganda que nos hace Naruto es estupenda.

Reí, Naruto es su mejor cliente, por supuesto que el muy cabeza hueca querrá promocionar su restorán favorito en el mundo.

\- Escuchamos que te habías ido a vivir a Suna, porqué regresaste?

No quiero ventilar mis problemas con el pobre Teuchi, y si lo hago, quizás reviente.

\- Pues... tuve un par de problemas con Gaara...

\- Gaara? Quién es Gaara? He oído que lo mencionaron muchas veces aquí, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, tú, pero no sé quién es... Así que es tu novio? Es guapo?

\- El mas guapo de todos, y amable, es tan inteligente, dulce, siempre me escucha y jamás me contradijo, está cuidándome incluso si tiene que trabajar, es el mejor.

Dije todo eso de corazón. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados ante la vergüenza de comentarle a Teuchi lo que siento por Gaara.

No mentí, creo fervientemente que Gaara es mi hombre perfecto, sin él... tal vez muera de tristeza.

\- Uh? Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Teuchi le habló a una chica detrás mío, sólo alcancé a verle el cabello color miel; y negando, se fue- Que raro...

\- Una clienta que buscaba a Naruto?

\- La mitad de mis clientes son fans de él- reímos.

No puedo imaginar la ira de Ino al ver a su chico acosado. Espera, conozco esa ira! Cuando Gaara tiene a todas sus fans alrededor, entro en modo bestia.

Sí, tengo un modo bestia, modo "Bestia Celosa".

De todos modos algún día de estos Ino matará a una fan de Naruto.

...

Saliendo del Ichiraku, y con mi panza llena, sonó un mensaje de texto de Temari, pedía que vaya a su casa de inmediato.

Bufé, está del otro lado de la aldea.

\- Ya estoy aquí, qué pasa?

Temari se sentó frente al escritorio de su marido, Shikamaru aún no llegaba de la oficina de Kakashi sensei, sin embargo la situación requería la presencia de Sakura lo mas pronto posible.

\- Shikamaru cuando llega?

\- Enseguida, tan sólo espera.

\- Al menos me puedes decir el porqué? Vine corriendo y en cualquier momento devuelvo el ramen.

\- Que asco, Sakura. Sólo Shikamaru sabe porqué te mandó a llamar. No tengo idea.

Volvimos al silencio hasta que el señor Nara se le dio por aparecer.

\- Perdonen, bueno, como sea, Sakura- le miré- Hakuto ya me dio su respuesta.

\- Enserio?! Y que te dijo?!

\- Que no va a hablar con Gaara.

De repente, sentí como si mi mundo entero se cayera a estrepitosos pedazos.

.

.

.

No es lo que piensan, no odien a Hakuto v:v

Bye~!


	53. Empatía

Ahora, un poco de NaruIno ;3

...

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Empatía"**_

 _ **...**_

 _Ver a Sakura sin esperanza lastima a Naruto, y si él está mal, yo también._

 ** _..._**

Salí de la tienda, mamá dijo que se encargaría de ella, así que me tomé el tiempo de ir a visitar a Naruto, que hace un día que no tengo noticias de él.

\- Oye, Ino, que haces?- Shikamaru iba en dirección contraria a la mía, lleno de papeles.

Kakashi lo está matando.

\- A ver a Naruto, tú?

\- Hablar con Sakura.

\- Por... lo de Gaara?- un dejo de tristeza noté en Shika, y por mi pesadez, seguro en mí también. No soy tan amiga de Sakura últimamente, pero verla mal me daña un poco.

Sé que ambos somos cercanos a ella, sin embargo lo que mas me preocupa, es Naruto.

Cuando Sakura se siente mal, él igual.

\- Bueno, ve con él, yo tengo esto para resolver...

Porqué siempre quiere ayudar a todos? Shikamaru es incapaz de ver sufrir a la gente que quiere, nunca deja de intentar ayudarlos. Creo que eso empezó, o al menos se hizo mas intenso, al morir Asuma sensei.

Ahora que lo pienso, quiero ver a la pequeña Mirai.

\- Genial, no te estreses!

\- Lo intentaré!

Por suerte no soy yo la que se encarga de eso, si no Temari. Después de todo es su mujer.

Reí, que se sentirá estar casada? No quiero preguntarle a mamá, quizás le traigo recuerdos dolorosos de papá. No necesita mas dolor en su vida, intenta mantenerlo al margen a diario.

Apenas volver de la guerra, y enterarse que papá murió, mamá lloró cada día y cada noche, escucharla me rompía el alma, porque cuando yo estaba cerca viéndola, fingía que era feliz. Eso me destrozó aún mas. Ella trata de ser fuerte por mí, su niña, sin embargo ahora soy grande y puedo ser fuerte sola. Mamá lo sabe, Shikamaru y Chouji también, Naruto especialmente.

Sonreí, enserio que él me hace feliz. Seguro papá lo hubiese adorado.

\- Ino? Estás bien?

Al mirar enfrente, Naruto no me quitaba los ojos de encima, preocupado.

\- Eh? Si...- creo que pensar en mis padres me puso un poco triste, y Naruto nota todo. Es bastante perceptivo.

Cuándo llegué a su lado? Me detuve frente al apartamento.

\- Quieres pasar?- puso de nuevo esa sonrisa comprensiva, la de "Tranquila, te escucho, estoy aquí" amo que esté a mi lado, pero estoy bien!

Al menos yo lo estoy.

\- Oye, no te preocupes, sólo...

\- Sólo?- preguntó cerrando su puerta.

\- ... sólo estaba pensando en mi papá...

Un extraño silencio se instauró.

Naruto no conoce a sus padres, al menos no como yo con los míos, que vivimos juntos mi vida entera. Hasta hace tres años.

Cerca de él, lo oí suspirar ligero, supongo que hablar de esto con Naruto no es recomendable, no creo que entienda. Y está bien, yo no entiendo muchas cosas que a él le pasaron, y de todos modos somos pareja.

Somos pareja? No me lo pidió todavía, tendré que hacerlo yo.

\- Oye, Naruto, no pasa nada... Pero, yo quería ped-.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones sin terminar la frase, Naruto me rodeó con sus enormes brazos, siempre me gustaron los abrazos exclusivos para mí.

Es muy dulce, aunque no lo parezca.

\- Naruto...- pronto sentí la cara caliente.

\- Sé que te duele mucho ver a tu mamá triste, y acordarte de tu papá, pero él seguro te quiere ver con una sonrisa, Ino, al igual que yo.

Sin dudas, papá hubiera adorado a Naruto.

...

Sakura hizo un mohín, siempre repite el mismo gesto cuando se frustra.

Shikamaru y Temari la veían hablar al teléfono con Kankuro, oyeron a ambos, bastante preocupados.

Es que claro, qué va a hacer ahora? Hakuto se negó a intermediar por ella con Gaara.

De a poco, siente como su vida se destruye. Que será de Sakura sin Gaara? Para Temari esto es ridículo, después de tantos años rogando amor de Sakura, Gaara la quiere dejar por una estupidez.

Enserio que la enoja! Vio por años a su hermanito llorar por Haruno, ahora que la tiene como novia, arriesga su relación sin motivo válido. Lo único en lo que piensa la señora Nara, es en ir a Suna, y darle a Gaara sus cachetadas.

\- Bueno- y cortó. Shikamaru dejó que Temari se sentase encima suyo, mientras, Sakura tomó sitio en el sofá cercano, agarrándose los cabellos.

\- Te vas a quedar calva, Sakura.

\- Ya déjame, siento que mataré a alguien.

\- Si, y yo a Gaara, niño estúpido- Temari habló contundente y enseguida, su marido la hizo pararse.

\- No irás a Suna.

\- Ah, que no? Desafíame, soy la hermana mayor y es MI deber, evitar que Gaara haga estupideces, y ésta, es clasificada como una.

Suspiró, Shikamaru sabe que, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Temari, nada lo saca de ahí. Es terca como mula.

\- Como sea, pero ya deberías entender que Gaara es grande y tiene que resolver sus problemas solo, no importa si después se arrepiente de la solución.

\- Cállate, no permitiré que deje a Sakura. Sakura, tú vendrás conmigo.

\- Qué?- la aludida estaba muy ajena a la conversación, tratando de imaginar su vida sin el dichoso pelirrojo.

\- **Que vendrás conmigo a Suna**.

 _Maldición..._

...

Mientras comían en casa de Naruto, sonó el timbre.

La cena estaba deliciosa, Ino casi no lo oyó si no fuera que Naruto se levantó.

\- Sakura? Qué pasa?

\- Puedo pasar?- ella asomó su cabeza rosada y, viendo a Ino, arrastró al rubio afuera- No quiero interrumpir mucho pero...

\- Pero?

\- Temari me quiere llevar a Suna para resolver el tema con Gaara.

\- Tema, tema, qué tema?

\- Si serás burro, el asunto de Shijima!

\- Ah, sí, sí, la loca que te lo quería robar, sí, la muerta, esa Shijima?

\- Sí! Esa Shijima! Cuál otra, tonto?

\- Bueno, perdón, no ando recordando todo lo que me dices...

Bufó, es cierto, Naruto tiene su vida y cosas por preocuparse mas que Sakura.

\- Está bien, oíste? Me iré, Hakuto no quiere ayudarme... Y quiero que no digas nada. Sí? Te puedo pedir ese favor? Que Kakashi no se entere, que nadie se entere.

\- Ni siquiera Ino?- parecía decepcionado, Sakura pudo notar aquello y suspiró.

\- Sé que de una manera u otra se va a enterar, así que si lo hace, evita que lo divulgue y llegue a Kakashi.

\- Sí, entiendo, que tengas suerte.

\- Gracias...

Le dio una abrazo a Naruto y, yéndose, deseó suerte con su pedido de noviazgo a Ino. Al menos sabe que deja a su amigo en buenas manos.

Naruto entró al apartamento, bastante decaído; cuando se sentó, la mirada clara de Ino ya lo taladraba.

\- Qué pasó?

\- Sakura debe ir a Suna porque la sierva de Shikamaru no la quiere ayudar a aclarar el malentendido.

\- Es enserio?

\- Sí, porqué?

Ino soltó su tenedor algo enojada, a veces ver como los demás son unos ciegos (Sakura) o unos idiotas (Gaara) la enfurecen. Sin embargo se controló, por Naruto. Él odia verla enojada.

\- Acaso son tontos o qué? Porqué demonios Gaara desconfía tanto de Sakura, no la ama o qué?

\- Sí pero... ah, no lo sé, Gaara es complicado...

Una parte de Ino quiso acompañar a Sakura para golpear al Kazekage, y otra no, ya que Naruto detesta la violencia innecesaria. Es una de las razones por las que ama a Ino, ella no es violenta, sólo un poco irritable.

\- Yo confío en que todo saldrá bien, Ino, ya verás.

\- Enserio? Porqué no pueden tener un noviazgo normal?

\- Sí! Como nosotros, no peleamos y confío plenamente en ti.

Naruto rodeaba a Ino con sus brazos, ésta se sonrojó por el comentario y claro, los llamó novios. Para ella fue como una propuesta.

\- S-somos novios?- no pudo reprimir su sonrisa feliz, y Naruto le notó.

\- Si tú quieres...- para él, todo iba de maravilla.

\- N-no, aún no... quiero pero todavía no, sí?

Asintió, no la va a obligar, y si Ino siente que falta aún, Naruto esperará lo que sea necesario.

Ya esperó catorce años.


	54. Promesas Cumplidas

Hakuto, la gente está muy loca v:v

...

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto, el fic es mío.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _"Promesas Cumplidas"_**

 ** _..._**

 _He dicho ya, que para mí, eres la persona que anhelo a mi lado, y lucharé hasta el final si es necesario._

 ** _..._**

El viaje con Temari fue bastante silencioso. Ella no es muy comunicativa, a menos que esté de buen humor, y esta situación no pone a nadie de buen humor.

Luego de un día y medio, volvimos a plantar campamento y ella suspiró.

\- Temari?

\- Sabes? No termino de entender las locuras que hago para que mis hermanos sean felices.

Eso me dejó muda.

\- Siempre estoy atrás, evitando que hagan alguna tontería, o dando pasos cuando ellos deberían darlos. Shikamaru tiene razón, tengo alma de hermana mayor- dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Sé que ella se desvive por sus hermanos, a veces envidio que Gaara la tenga para cuidarlo, y yo no tengo hermanos. Qué se sentirá? Shizune es como una.

\- Lo haces porque los amas, no?

\- Claro que los amo! Soy mas madre de ellos que mi madre.

\- Tu... madre?

Escuché poco y nada de la madre de los Hermanos de la Arena, mas que un cuadro y lo que me contó mi mamá, nada.

\- Mi madre, la persona mas dulce de este mundo, Gaara es igual a ella, tiene la misma personalidad, es igual de amoroso, tímido y tierno que ella. Bah, lo poco que puedo recordar...

Los ojos de Temari se fueron llenando de tristeza, tampoco comprendo eso. Jamás he perdido a alguien cercano a mí, quizás la señora Chiyo.

\- Vamos, duérmete, mañana hay que seguir, quiero llegar lo mas rápido posible a Suna.

En efecto, no había amanecido que Temari ya me llevaba por el desierto. Sé, sé que hablar de su madre la lastima, Gaara tampoco lo hace, vi a Karura en la arena, ella siempre estará para ellos. Pero, es por ella que Gaara es así?

No lo comprendo en absoluto. Guardé silencio en lo que quedaba de viaje, prefiero no pensar y tampoco hablar.

Quiero ser en quién confíe Gaara para conversar de su pasado, de antes de conocerme, y a la vez, no forzarlo para ello. Entonces qué debo hacer? Lo amo, sin embargo siento que, si miro atrás, no lo conozco nada.

Quién es Gaara?

Puedo amar a quien no conozco? Sé de Gaara, tengo las herramientas para tratarlo sin miedo ni dolor, a su lado me siento feliz, eso no basta? Es esencial saber su pasado? No basta con conocerlo como persona y ya?

Es necesario?

\- Sakura?- sin darme cuenta, mis pies se habían detenido.

\- Crees que enserio mi destino sea al lado de él?- Temari dio la vuelta para verme mejor.

\- Ese es tu miedo?

\- Uno de varios...

Respiró hondo antes de contestar, esos segundos son eternos según yo.

\- Si pones tu mejor esfuerzo en amarlo y hacer que lo suyo funcione, siempre funcionará.

Es la mejor respuesta que podrían haberme dado.

Otros quizás hubieran dicho "Son el uno para el otro", "Los veo y son perfectos", "Él te hace feliz" o "Desde que los vi supe que deben estar juntos", pero nada de eso vale si no me esfuerzo por nuestra relación.

Si dejo morir esto, quizás jamás reviva. Debo esforzarme, debo dar mi mejor intento para remontar esta batalla a mi favor. No dejaré que algo así de estúpido derribe todo nuestro esfuerzo.

Por mí, por Gaara, por nuestro amor.

Él ya puso su parte, es hora de yo hacer lo mismo.

Estás listo, Gaara? No permitiré que caigamos al vacío!


	55. No Ruego Perdón

He renacido como el ave fénix, cocó! Ay, como sea, lean.

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mío.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"No Ruego Perdón"**_

 _ **...**_

 _Espero que dentro de tu corazón de arena aún hayan ganas de perdonarme._

 ** _..._**

Gaara no tenía ni idea de que íbamos a Suna.

Kankuro nos recibió en la entrada junto con Amagi y Matsuri, los tres nos escoltaron entre sombras para evitar que le vayan con el chisme a Gaara, y cuando pisamos la mansión, enseguida Temari y yo tuvimos que escondernos en cualquier habitación para que no nos vean unos shinobi que hacían guardia.

\- Estuvo cerca, y bien? Cuál es tu plan?

\- Mi plan?!- miré a Temari con la duda a flor de piel, qué plan?! Ella dijo que con Kankuro tenían uno. Fui estafada!- Yo no tengo plan! Tú dijiste que tenían uno!

\- Si, pero Gaara no es taaan tonto para caer. Tan.

Es cierto, Gaara es despistado, pero tampoco para tanto.

Bufé, quizás vine en vano y jamás podré recuperar el amor de Gaara. Quizás todavía tengo su amor, sin embargo su cabeza dice lo contrario y él suele escuchar mas a la mente que al corazón.

Estoy perdida.

\- Oye, no te alteres- dijo eso justo para cuando caí al suelo con cara de destrozada- Algo se me ocurrirá.

Ojalá y así sea.

...

Salí del cuarto que tuve en Suna antes y por suerte no vi a Gaara. Tampoco los demás.

Por alguna razón, nadie vio a Gaara desde hacía días atrás. Según Kankuro, estaba encerrado en su oficina.

No es bueno, cuando Gaara se encierra, significa que está triste.

\- Ve a verlo, Sakura- Kankuro puso una mano encima de mi hombro y suspiré.

\- No quiere verme.

\- Sé que sí.

Tengo miedo, mucho, Gaara y su parte racional me causan problemas, acaso no le duele esta situación como a mí? No sufre nuestra lejanía? Nuestra desconfianza.

A mí sí, y estoy aquí para finalmente averiguar si Gaara está mejor conmigo en su vida o sin mí.

Toqué.

El ruido de la puerta de madera resonó dentro y fuera de la oficina, y luego de un rato callado oí un "pase" casi mudo. Su voz se deshizo.

Planté frente a su escritorio, él no levantó la mirada y, con un valor inexplicable a la vez que temor, dije.

\- Basta de rodeos, sólo dime de una vez que no vuelva a tu vida y me voy. Odio las vueltas.

Rápido, sus ojos aqua que tanto me gustan se abrieron con mi voz.

\- Sakura?

\- Habla de una vez! Me voy o qué?!

Entré en pánico, lo admito, puse ambas manos en el escritorio y Gaara saltó.

Jamás pude dislumbrar en aquellos ojos la verdad, él es sin dudas imposible de descifrar. Detesto eso.

\- Habla!

\- Irte? Porqué?- trataba de calmarse, su voz casi tembló.

\- No lo sé, quizás por tu ultimátum, quizás por el hecho de que no me creíste sobre Shijima, o que me odias. Tú elige.

Bajó la cabeza un segundo y respiró.

\- Yo no te odio. Tampoco sé en verdad si tú y Suigetsu mataron a Shijima o qué, pero estoy confundido y tus gritos no ayudan, Sakura.

\- Ya veo.

No entiendo cómo sus palabras me hirieron. De repente sentí una punzada en el pecho, las ganas de llorar que últimamente rara vez aparecían y mucha presión en el rostro.

No iba a llorar frente a Gaara.

Erguí los hombros dispuesta a demostrar fuerza, aunque por dentro sólo me derrumbara del dolor.

Después de todo, Gaara sí logró lastimarme.

\- Pues me voy. Gracias por nada.

Y por mi parte intenté lastimarlo también, es esa extraña sensación de querer herir al otro porque te hirió a ti. Una necesidad más bien.

Que sienta lo que siento.

\- Sakura, no e-.

\- Shijima tenía razón, la amas a ella, no a mí. No sé ni para que me esfuerzo.

\- Eso no es-!.

\- No quiero verte de nuevo, okey?- se levantó vaya uno a saber para qué y detuve su andar con una seña de dedo.

\- Sakura! Te ordeno que pares!- di la vuelta, ignorándolo.

No, no voy a parar hasta que sientas lo mismo que yo.

Quiero destruir tu corazón como tú estás destruyendo el mío!

\- Y para que sepas: **no me importa que suceda contigo, estarías mejor muerto.**

Aquello me dolió, no sólo a Gaara.

Y por fin pude ver en sus ojos algo.

Dolor.

Su corazón se partió en millones de pedazos.

...

\- Imbécil!

Temari me agarró de la camisa con sus ojos empapados; e incapaz de seguir sosteniendo mis barreras, me deshice en frente suyo.

Mi respuesta fue cada lágrima cayendo para demostrar a Temari que lo que dije me dolió a mí también.

Demasiado.

\- Gaara está llorando desde hace quince minutos!

Su respiración profunda y errática combinaba con la mía, la borrosa imagen de Temari a través de mis ojos vidriosos, la única sensación además de una congestión en la nariz, era mi pecho hecho trizas.

Quería deshacerme en llanto, caer ahí mismo hasta que el dolor consuma mi ser.

Sin Gaara, y tras aquellas palabras tan hirientes, no quiero vivir.

No merezco vivir.

Mi vida perdió lo que le daba sentido.

No pude armar una palabra coherente, ni un perdón a él y a mí, simplemente sollozos más y más fuertes, deseosos de morir de tristeza.

Cómo pude? Estaba guiada por el dolor de que Gaara confiara más en una loca ya muerta que en mí.

Ver su fe ciega hacia Shijima me lastimó.

Y que Gaara sufriera como yo fue mi objetivo. Lo logré, está sintiendo la agonía en el corazón y la puñalada que sólo alguien amado te puede dar.

Una parte de mí piensa que Gaara aún me ama.

Otra que ya no siente algo por mí.

Y finalmente una yo, derrumbada, rogando que la maten, mientras llora en el suelo implorando desaparecer.

Por favor, acaben con mi sufrimiento.

Ya no me queda voz para llorar.

0-0

La escena los destruía.

Kankuro abrazó a su hermana, no podía quitar la vista del momento, y sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a picar.

El llanto silencioso de Temari casi compensaba el agónico grito que Gaara propiciaba desde su escritorio, llorando entre sus propios brazos, como si de un niño se tratase.

 _Gaara no lloraba así desde... desde..._

Y Kankuro dejó a sus lágrimas correr con la imagen de su tío en un adiós.

.

.

.

Disculpen si son tan cortos, la costumbre de Wattpad y escribir desde mi celular, dificultan un poco la longitud del texto.


	56. Incapaz de Vivir sin Ti

Haro, tras un anterior capítulo bastante... desgarrador? aparezco lista para seguir partiendoles el alma tal cual Sakura hizo con Gaara. Era hora de que sufran, no? Malévolo.

0-0

 _ **La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Eres mi ancla a la vida y aún así te abandoné a tu suerte._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Incapaz de Vivir sin ti"_**

 ** _..._**

En medio de la noche, donde ningún Shinobi podía ver y sólo el llanto de Gaara rompía la armoniosa calma, Sakura salió con su corazón estrujado en la mano.

Nadie en Suna advirtió que ella se iba, nadie excepto.

\- Sakura!

Distinguió enseguida la voz aguda de Matsuri atravesando la noche hacia ella.

\- Matsuri...- y de cerca notó los ojos avellana de Matsuri hechos lagunas- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

\- No es cierto!- su agarre se volvió más fuerte- Gaara... él... te ama, Sakura! Sé que el que Gaara confíe en Shijima te lastimó pero, pero él te ama!

\- Pues tiene formas muy raras de demostrarlo- con una lucha interna de ver si el enojo o el amor gana en Sakura.

Una parte de ella se aferra al amor que Gaara alguna vez le profesó. Y la otra al odio y rencor de que defendiera a Shijima.

La detesta incluso muerta.

Y al renunciar a Gaara siente que Shijima ganó.

\- No te vayas...

\- Matsuri- dijo soltando suavemente el agarre de la chica- mi sitio no es esta aldea. Lo siento. Sin Gaara que me ame, este es el último sitio donde debo estar. Pero juro que nos volveremos a ver.

Quiere aliviarse lejos de Suna, sin embargo Matsuri no piensa dejarla ir.

\- Sí que lo haremos! Cuando te cases con Gaara!

No pierde las esperanzas.

Y una pequeña parte de Sakura tampoco.

0-0

Sin amigos en realidad, sin el amor de mi vida y sin algo más que mis padres preguntando que sucedió con Gaara, me siento más sola que nunca. Capaz necesito el consejo de mi maestra.

Tsunade.

Pregunté a Shizune donde diablos estaba Tsunade y contestó que preparando maletas, rápidamente volé a la mansión Hokage.

\- Lady Tsunade!- la aludida me miró sorprendida de que la atrapara- se va? A dónde?!

\- Sakura...- dijo muy tranquila acercándose a mí- voy a donde el amor me llama.

\- Qué diablos significa eso?! Se muda?!

\- Sí, con Bee.

No sabía a quien se refería, y un manojo de rimas mal hechas apareció tras de mí. Enseguida evoqué el sensei Jinchuriki de Naruto: Killer Bee.

\- El negro de Kumo?!

\- Oye, más respeto, es mi novio.

\- Lady Tsunade, tiene como cincuenta años menos que usted!- y me gané un fuerte golpe que sentiré hasta después de muerta.

\- Respetame, Sakura!- tomó aire y se calmó- Bee y yo salimos hace un año, y quiero avanzar, me iré a vivir a Kumo con él.

\- Pero-!

\- Tú no salías con Gaara?- dijo para defenderse.

\- Salía, tiempo pasado.

\- Oh, Sakura, cuenta- Tsunade atrapó mis manos entre las suyas y bufé, sé que vine buscando consuelo pero... no me siento lista para hablar del asunto.

Cuando lo intenté me deshice frente a Temari.

\- en resumen, Gaara no me creyó que no maté a una loca que nos quería separar y como se alejaba de mí, lo dejé. Me quiero morir.

\- Vaya, que cosa- Tsunade nunca supo consolar, empero- te diré una cosa y espero que ayude a que no la cagues de nuevo, okey? Va: la verdad prevalecerá. Te ayuda?

Asentí divertida, mi maestra es extraña y poco cooperativa, pero buena.

Bee se sacó la lotería.

\- Me ayuda, pero cómo demuestro que Suigetsu y yo no matamos a Shijima?

\- Naruto seguro sabe.

Y como no tuve una mejor idea, obedecí.

...

\- Quieres hablar con un muerto?

\- Sí, sabes cómo?

\- Ummm, Kurama puede ayudar, pero más que eso no sé.

\- Bien, habla con él!

Naruto se sentó en su sofá, puso ambas manos en pose y comenzó a brillar de pura concentración, es hipnótico ver a Naruto hablar con Kurama y brillar así.

Ino, a mi lado, sonrió enamorada; aún no comprendo como a alguien puede gustarle tanto Naruto. Digo, es Naruto.

Pero el amor es hermoso y Naruto junto a Ino es feliz. Suficiente para mí.

\- Y?

\- Ya va...

La voz de Naruto sonaba vaga, como si casi no tuviera aire, y finalmente suspiró.

\- Kurama dice que si la chica sigue vagando como alma en pena, puedes hablar con ella. Si no, ya valiste.

\- Alma en pena?- comencé.

\- Como las que estaban bajo el control de Kabuto en la guerra? Asuma sensei, Deidara y etc?- terminó Ino.

\- Exacto!

\- Bien, espero que la loca estúpida esa pene por la tierra, o la obligo.

Y enseguida salí sabiendo a quien exactamente debía buscar.

...

\- PORFAVOR!

Una parte de mí sabía que rogar no cambiaría el hecho de que me odia. Y que jamás me ayudará. Por otro lado no costaba nada intentar.

\- No.

A punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, Hinata apareció.

Sólo dos personas saben la ubicación de Orochimaru en la Hoja, Sasuke y Kakashi, como Yamato está vigilando a Orochimaru, pensé preguntarle a Kakashi sensei, sin embargo el degenerado estaba con alguien en su casa, y mejor me fui.

La única opción que quedaba era Sasuke.

Fui a las tierras Hyuuga a rogar que me ayudase, pero el sujeto me odia!

Y sin contar que adivinó muy rápido porqué quería a Orochimaru.

\- Sasuke-kun! Qué sucede?

La princesa Hyuuga apareció tras él más enojada que curiosa. Y antes de que crea que quiero robarle el novio, expliqué.

\- Hinata, ayúdame! Necesito que Sasuke me diga dónde está Orochimaru para hablar con una muerta!

\- Oh, ya veo...- ella miró a Sasuke- dile.

\- Pero-!- los ojos perlados de Hinata hicieron ceder a Sasuke sin necesidad de palabras o gestos, simplemente lo miró.

Tanto poder tiene sobre él?

\- Bien... ven, te haré un mapa.

\- Sí! Gracias!- casi corro a abrazarle, y la mirada de advertencia de Hinata me detuvo.

A veces me asusta.

Gracias al mapa que Sasuke "muy amablemente" me hizo, junté todo y fui sin más mediaciones a la guarida de Orochimaru.

El sujeto, con su bello pelo negro atado en una trenza y una bata bien pulcra, no notó que entré hasta que de un puñetazo partí la pared a su lado.

\- Oh, la amiga de Naruto. Qué tal?

No pareció mutarse con mi presencia.

\- Tú me ayudarás, Orochimaru.

\- Qué? Necesitas una modificación? Prometí no hacerlo, pero si insistes.

\- No eso!- dije mientras él se movía como pez en el agua- quiero que me digas si puedes hablar con un alma en pena.

\- Pena?

Sus ojos viperinos cobraron interés y fue rápido a un estante.

\- Con quién quieres hablar?

\- Uno de tus experimentos.

\- Cuál? Tayuya? No te lo recomiendo. Su hija aún no está lista.

\- Qué? No!- grité tratando de recordar quien era Tayuya- Shijima.

\- Ah! El experimento 184693, Sharingan Azul. Claro.

Cómo los recuerda? Que memoria envidiable.

\- Te puedo ayudar, amiga de Naruto.

\- Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

\- Eso es irrelevante, te ayudaré, a cambio de algo.

Sabía que Orochimaru no ayudaría gratis. Después de todo es el maníaco que casi transforma a Sasuke es un adefesio de circo.

\- Bien, qué?- no hay nada que comentar.

Estaba desesperada por recuperar a Gaara.

\- Tráeme el cuerpo de Shijima.

\- No la vas a revivir, verdad?- puse mi mirada más suspicaz, jamás permitiría aquello.

Está mejor muerta, ya suficiente daño hizo en mi vida.

Cuando todo iba bien...

\- No, pero sí quiero su Sharingan para hacer mejoras, ella fue un desastre, no me sirve viva. Me sirve muerta.

Que frío, sin embargo yo también la deseo muerta.

Bien muerta.


End file.
